Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia
by Enichepi
Summary: AU Bella pasa por momentos dificiles y Angela Weber parece tener la solucion. Circunstancias desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas y Bella decide arrendar su vientre a la mujer ¿Será que la solución es peor que el problema?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight(y sus sagas) no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Para ella todos los derechos, menos la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Yo sólo me divierto un ratito, en mi tiempo libre.

**Resumen: **Bella pasa por momentos dificiles y Angela Weber parece tener la solucion. Circunstancias desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas y Bella decide arrendar su vientre a la mujer ¿Será que la solución es peor que el problema? La prometida del heredero de C.E.E Holding Inc., le garantiza solucionarle los problemas que la aquejan a cambio de un gran favor. El trato esta sellado y en marcha…sin que ninguna de las dos logre siquiera vislumbrar las consecuencias del mismo o el futuro que les espera a ambas. ¿Es posible ver la luz cuando la tormenta no te deja ver más allá?

.

¡Tanto tiempo! Nos leemos abajo, como es costumbre. Bienvenidas todas las lectoras que le guste esta historia y las que no, ¡Cero drama! No me enojo para nada. Tengo muy presente que en gustos no hay nada escrito o para gustos... los colores ¿Han escuchado eso?

Gracias a _Ericastelo_ por el beteo/contención emocional/consejos y a _Norimaki_ por ayudarme con el summary de 255 letras ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo Fuego Bajo la Lluvia<strong>

**.**

**Prólogo**

No puedo creer que esté sentada aquí por ese aviso en la televisión, quien supiera leer entre líneas sabía que en aquel aviso prometían dinero rápido y honrado.

Solo que era algo que pocas personas se atrevían a hacer por aquel dinero.

Miré el formulario una vez más, dándome el valor para tomar el maldito papel y llenar las formas de una vez por todas. La recepcionista no se notaba curiosa ante mi indecisión… parecía más bien acostumbrada a la situación lo cual me hizo preguntar cuantas mujeres venían a la clínica _NewLife_ a ingresar al programa de donantes. Por lo visto no muchas… Solo estaba yo en la salita y llevaba allí algo más de 20 minutos, no había ni signos de que esa puerta automática se abriría por lo menos en 24 horas más.

_¡Bella deja de ser tan dramática y coloca tu nombre allí!_

–Cariño – llamó la señora que estaba al otro lado de la mesa de recepción. Levanté mi rostro y la miré con recelo.

–Si tienes dudas es mejor que no lo hagas, esto es un acto altruista, lo debes hacer con el motivo correcto, el de ayudar a una pareja a cumplir su sueño. No debes hacerlo por obligación ¿Está bien? –

¿El motivo correcto? ¿Cuántas personas iban y donaban sangre, óvulos o semen por motivos correctos? No la mayoría por supuesto, todos lo hacían por lo mismo que yo había tomado aquel metro y entrado a esta clínica… dinero.

La recompensa monetaria por hacer este tipo de cosas… eso si que era altruista. Cuando una persona en un estado desesperado por conseguir dinero "limpio" tenga la opción de dar algo que le sobre a cambio de algo de dinero para subsistir… Eso era lo que motivaba a las personas a hacer esto la mayoría de las veces y, definitivamente era lo que me motivaba a mí.

Necesitaba el dinero. Lo necesitaba muchísimo.

No podía mantener a Charlie a base de mis propinas en el _Bella Italia, _ sus cuidados estaban sobrepasando incluso su pensión por invalidez… más ahora cuando en su último baño de esponja estaba comenzando a formarse una úlcera por presión en su baja espalda y cuando sus medicinas habían subido el doble desde el mes anterior.

¡Dios! Solo pensar que mi poco sueldo más las escuetas propinas no me alcanzaban para cubrir todo me hacía tomar el lápiz con una nueva determinación. Ni hablar de la comida o la ropa… o las cuentas atrasadas.

Quise llorar al recordar el aviso de desalojo que encontré en la puerta cuando regresé del turno de noche en el restaurante.

–Nadie me está obligando – respondí bajando mi mirada al papel.

Agarré con más fuerza el lápiz y empecé a escribir.

Nombre completo: _Isabella Marie Swan_.

Edad: _20 años._

Estado civil: _Soltera_.

Por ser la primera vez que iría a donar óvulos me pagarían una suma de $6,000.00 y si el óvulo tenía éxito y fecundaba bien, el pago aumentaba a $15,000.00. Ni siquiera podía contar las cosas que podía mejorar con eso, los cuidados que podía ofrecerle a Charlie, pagar la hipoteca, las cuentas y lo tranquilo que estaríamos unos meses. Podría contratar una enfermera a domicilio para que curara su úlcera, para los medicamentos e incluso para un colchón anti–escaras. Y luego incluso podría hacerlo de nuevo si teníamos problemas.

Nº de embarazos: _0_.

Nº de pérdidas: _0_.

¿Es su primera vez donando óvulos?: _SÍ_.

Nº de alumbramientos por donación: …

¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Lo omití por seguridad. Me regañé mentalmente por no haber _gogleeado_ la información antes de venir, pero en ese momento lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que podríamos solucionar nuestros problemas… incluso soñé que en un futuro no muy lejano podría ir a la universidad y…

Un carraspeó interrumpió mis pensamientos, no era el momento de cuestionarse nada, ya estaba aquí y ya tenía el formulario en mano.

Enfermedades sexuales presentes. _NO_

Enfermedades hereditarias presentes en usted o en su familia: _NO_, que yo sepa.

Después de unos minutos rellenando todas las preguntas del formulario, puse el último punto liberando todo el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo.

Me levanté con una nueva valentía, pensando en Charlie y en todo lo que pasamos estos últimos años.

Estaba en mis últimos meses para terminar la preparatoria cuando una noche de turno en la comisaria, mi padre se encontró en medio de la línea de fuego indefenso ante la pandilla más peligrosa de la ciudad. Un bala directo a su nuca lo dejó con parálisis desde el cuello hacía abajo, incapacitándolo de por vida para cualquier actividad que implicara moverse. El gobierno le brindó una pensión por invalidez que parecía una burla, dejándome con toda la responsabilidad de mantener a mi padre y haciendo que mis sueños de estudiar en la universidad de esfumaran de mi futuro cercano y lejano.

Charlie estaba primero. Él podía hablar y mover parte de su cabeza. Cada día veía la culpa que sentía en sus ojos tan mal disimulados, la desilusión de haber gastado la mitad de su vida al servicio público y este lo dejara como inservible y sin ayuda al primer momento de desgracia. Y más aún verse dependiente de su única hija y única familia.

Comencé a trabajar a penas pude, lo cual no es muy fácil no teniendo educación universitaria. Logré trabajar como mesera en dos locales y tener tiempo para atender las nuevas necesidades que mi padre requería, las cuales eran muchas.

Bañarlo cada mañana, mudarlo, alimentarlo y moverlo para evitar las heridas por presión. Sin poder olvidar la contención emocional que su estado conlleva…

De eso ya eran dos años y ¡Dios! Nuestra situación no era la mejor… necesitaba el dinero.

–Aquí tiene – le dije mientras estiraba el formulario.

–Bien… ehm… – miró mi nombre en el escrito y sonrió – Isabella, has contestado todo correctamente. No hay enfermedades hereditarias ni infecciosas en tu familia, como hepatitis C, B, sífilis o VIH ¿verdad? – Negué asustada ¿Era qué no me creía? Había marcado la opción NO claramente.

–Muy bien, de todos modos todos los exámenes que te haremos lo confirmarán– la señora continuó hojeando el formulario poniéndome cada segundo más y más nerviosa – Espero que esta sea tú primera vez querida, no has rellenado el número de alumbramientos por donación… verás, hay un límite de seis alumbramientos por donantes – me miró esperando afirmación

¿Seis alumbramientos? Al parecer entendió la duda en mi cara pues comenzó a explicar sin que yo misma le preguntara, o quizás estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

–Una donante de óvulos puede tener un máximo de 6 alumbramientos mediante donación, querida, la ley lo estipula así, por lo menos en este estado. Eso quiere decir que mediante tus óvulos solo pueden haber seis bebés ¿Me captas?

¿Seis bebés? ¿Seis bebés con mis genes, con mis óvulos? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿De verdad estoy haciendo esto?

–¡¿Eso quiere decir que daré a luz seis bebés que no serán míos si entro al programa de donantes? – casi grité alarmada, haciendo que la señora explotara en risa.

–¡Por Dios chica! ¿Dónde has escuchado eso? – Su mano se balanceaba abanicando su rostro – debí pasarte los folletos en cuanto vi que dudabas – dijo bajo su aliento estirándose para tomar unos volantes desde uno de los cajones.

–Mira, el donar óvulos es solo eso, es un proceso largo y hasta tedioso donde se te realizan muchos exámenes que beneficiaran a ambas partes, vale la pena al saber que has ayudado a una pareja a cumplir su sueño de maternidad/paternidad. No significa que tendrás que cargar con el bebé, solo estas dando la semilla fértil… ¿Entendido?

Asentí, no muy convencida. Tomé el folleto y lo hojeé un poco. Al mirar las imágenes y leer un poco no pude retenerme de preguntar más al respecto, sinceramente aún no podía entender el punto.

–¿Cómo es que las mujeres que no pueden tener hijos… ehm… engendran un bebé de otra? Digo se embarazan de otra… digo… – me incomodé ante el escrutinio de su mirada ante la mía, dándome cuenta que quizás, las palabras no fueron las más adecuadas para referirse a la situación.– Quiero decir…–

Yo no quería decir que estuviera mal, digo, si esas mujeres así lo prefieren… sus razones tendrán, como yo, que por desesperación luego de ver un aviso publicitario en un mal momento tomé la decisión de venir a esta clínica cuando si, hace unos años incluso meses me lo hubieran dicho les habría escupido en la cara de la risa que hubiera tenido. Siempre he creído que todos tienen un porqué para tomar las decisiones que toman, yo no soy nadie para cuestionarlas… a menos que me afecte directamente.

–Te entiendo querida, seguramente viniste por el aviso en la televisión ¿no? – asentí ligeramente, mientras ella suspiraba dramáticamente – En esta clínica nos encargamos de tener un banco de espermatozoides y óvulos para ayudar a las parejas imposibilitadas para tener hijos por infertilidad en los gametos. Los doctores especialistas son los que hacen el proceso de fecundación in vitro y posterior implantación a las madres que solicitan el servicio. Tú duda es válida cariño, pero esta clínica por cuestiones éticas no trabaja con… – bajó su voz y se acercó a mi – la maternidad subrogada o los vientres de alquiler

Con toda su conversación llena de términos científicos me dejó de la misma manera que había entrado al edificio; Sin pista de nada ¿Madres subrogadas? ¿Vientres de alquiler? Supuse que eso de los vientres de alquiler era algo de lo que no muchos hablaban, pero por su nombre entendí claramente de que iba el asunto.

Alquilar, vender… ¿Tú vientre? ¿Cómo vender tú cuerpo? Vender el espacio para dejar crecer un hijo que no es tuyo para luego pasarlo a otro como si esos nueve meses jamás hubieran existido ¿Eso era?

Un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda, haciéndome dar inconscientemente dos pasos hacia atrás.

Quizás era el instinto materno que no sabía que tenía que me hacia rechazar la idea, pero yo no venía a eso, yo venía solo a donar mis óvulos fértiles para ayudar a otros y de paso ayudarme a mi y Charlie.

Por Charlie, principalmente.

–Entonces ¿Quieres entrar al programa?

–Sí.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Capítulo corto, pero el inicio de todo.

Después de no sé cuanto tiempo XD vengo con esta historia que me quedó sonando luego que ayudara a una amiga a hacer una búsqueda para una historia original, sobre el tema de inseminización artificial y vientres de alquiler. Me pareció interesante todo lo que incluía tanto emocional/legal/económico. Quedé pensando que pasaría si...y si luego... y si al final... XD y bueno así surgió esta historia.

Espero les guste y me dicen que tal el primer capítulo/prólogo ¿Okay?. Cualquier cosa también estoy tras los mensajes: Sugerencias, acotaciones y demases.

Extras de los capítulos en mi blog (Link en mi profile), si les interesa. Explicaciones varias, imágenes y links de info.

Nos leemos, ¡Muchas gracias! Muy pronto el capítulo uno en toda su ley.

Si no fuera por _Ericastelo_, ya no tendría cabello y esta historia sería una horrorgrafía de aquellas, así que ¡Gracias Eri!

Abrazos de oso... los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, como la hierba mala... ¿No?

_**Enichepi**_


	2. Comienzo Extraoficial

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Me permito un poco de diversión a costa de estos personajes.

Gracias a _Ericastelo_, que sin ella y sus tablas no sería lo mismo, así que ¡Gracias Eri!

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

"_El fin de la esperanza es el comienzo de la muerte" Charles de Gaulle._

**Capítulo I**

**Comienzo extraoficial.**

_Bella_

_._

Me limpié las manos en mi abrigo al prepararme para salir de la clínica _NewLife _hacia _La Bella Italia_. Suspiré reconfortada, al fin habíamos terminado todos los exámenes preliminares y habían sido todos satisfactorios, por eso mismo tenía en mi bolsillo un cheque extendido por 6,000.00 dólares a mi nombre.

Las cosas iban mejorando para Charlie y para mí, finalmente.

Acomodé mi bufanda azul que combinaba con mi abrigo y empecé a caminar hacia la salida calmadamente. La recepción estaba algo más activa que la primera vez que ingresé a la clínica, en esta oportunidad había dos mujeres esperando fuera de la sala de toma de muestras y también un hombre vestido con un terno negro y lentes oscuros, justo afuera de la oficina… extraño.

De todas maneras no podía importarme menos, mientras pensaba en mi padre.

Cuando iba saliendo hacia las puertas automáticas, se escuchó como la puerta del Doctor Gerandy se abría y una pareja salía disparada de allí. En realidad, el hombre salía hecho una furia mientras que la mujer castaña y delgada se veía angustiada siguiéndolo. El hombre del terno que, al parecer los esperaba fuera de la oficina a ellos, tomó su celular apáticamente dando unas órdenes antes de seguir al hombre que se acercaba peligrosamente a la salida, donde yo estaba estática mirando la escena.

_Deberían pagarme por curiosa, así Charlie tendría cama en la mejor Clínica de Chicago._

Di un pequeño y ridículo grito cuando el brazo del hombre me empujó contra una de las puertas automáticas, haciendo que cayera teatralmente.

– ¡Edward cuidado!– dijo la mujer que me sonrió condescendientemente pero sin posibilidad de detenerse de perseguir al corredor de los cien metros en traje formal.

– Me importa una mierda – respondió ya en la lejanía. ¡Qué grosero!

Las dos mujeres más la recepcionista se levantaron de sus puestos para socorrerme, pero fue el hombre de lentes oscuros que me ayudó a levantarme finalmente. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y hasta podía sentir como mis ojos se aguaban de la vergüenza.

– ¿Está bien, señorita?– Con una mano en mi codo derecho ya me tenía en pie, me sonrió algo apenado.

– Sí, lo siento.

– Perdone a el señor Cullen, creo que ha tenido un mal día.

Arreglando mis ropas y limpiándome de la suciedad inexistente, asentí restándole importancia al asunto. No era que siempre me cayera pero suponía que si el tipo tenía un hombre gigante que se disculpaba por él, es porque no era cualquier tipo.

_Cullen_…

Me quedé sola en cosa de unos segundos, el hombre amable siguió a toda la procesión que salió de la oficina del doctor Gerandy. Clarie, la recepcionista me abrazó disculpándose de algo que ella no tenía la culpa.

Ella y yo éramos muy cercanas luego de mi inusual llegada al programa de donantes de óvulos. Incluso sabía de mis problemas, había sido una gran ayuda el poder conversar con alguien, una visión femenina de mis problemas, lo cual agradecía profundamente.

– Esos millonarios no tienen modales, mi niña – dijo mientras arreglaba mi cabello.

– Olvídalo, Clarie. Todo está bien – le aseguré mientras formulaba una sonrisa, esperaba que se viera sincera.

La verdad es que el golpe me había dolido y la vergüenza me había dejado casi sin palabras y con las ganas de desaparecer de la clínica hasta que me volvieran a llamar con la noticia de que mi óvulo fue fecundado.

¡Rayos! Escucharme hablar así, era como escuchar otra persona ajena a mí, pero estar casi tres meses yendo y viniendo de la clínica habían dejado su huella en mis pensamientos. Y lo mejor era no pensar.

Me despedí con un abrazo y un movimiento de manos hacía las otras mujeres que esperaban su turno. Miré mi reloj asustada de que quizás estaba yendo tarde tras el episodio de "Tapete Bella" para entrar al turno en el restaurante, pero no, estaba justo en tiempo para tomar el metro y llegar a tomar el lugar de Jessica.

Mientras estaba sentada, mi mente comenzó a vagar…

Charlie se mantenía estable durante estos meses. Gracias a Sue, nuestra vecina, que por buena voluntad se hacía cargo de él mientras yo trabaja. Por ella habíamos reducido la úlcera a una cicatriz. Ella era una gran mujer, trabajadora y esforzada con dos hijos que la sacaban de quicio. Sonreí al recordar la última travesura del pequeño Seth de cuatro años; había estado ayudando a cuidar a Charlie mientras Sue cocinaba el almuerzo para todos cuando, sin que nadie se percatara, tomó la crema que usábamos para lubricar la piel de mi padre y la apretó logrando que su contenido se derramara sobre mi ropa y la olla que Sue tenía en la cocina. Seth aprovechó el momento de confusión para esconderse en la habitación de Charlie.

Pobre Seth, el regaño no se lo envidio, pero le agradezco la sonrisa que colocó en mi padre durante esa tarde. Solo por eso hoy le llevaría un chocolate relleno de manjar como le gustaban. Leah, la hija adolescente de Sue, se mantenía alejada de todo y supongo que se debe a su carácter o su rebeldía adolescente. Ambos hermanos eran como dos polos opuestos, pero los quería por igual, eran como mi familia después de todo.

Entré por la puerta trasera del local justo a tiempo para marcar mi llegada y saludar a Jake que también venía al turno nocturno del restaurante conmigo. Él era chef.

Jacob Black un hombre alto y moreno que intimidaba más de lo que agradaba, era el tipo más simpático de este local. Nos acompañábamos en las horas de descanso para hablar de lo que fuera, nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos. Jake era un inmigrante italiano con sangre nativa americana por parte de padre, había nacido en Italia pero a los tres años sus padres habían vuelto a Estados Unidos. Amaba la cocina más que a nada en el mundo, por eso había estudiando "_Cocina Internacional_" apenas se le presentó la oportunidad y sin temor a equivocarme me atrevería a decir que era lo mejor que tenía este restaurante.

– ¡Ey, Bells! – saludó y extendió uno de sus largos brazos en mi dirección esperando que lo saludara.

– Jake – respondí, terminando de arreglar mi uniforme que consistía en una falda negra tubo y una camisa de mangas cortas blanca con encajes en los bordes, chocando mi mano derecha con la suya.

– ¿Qué te has hecho en el brazo, _cara_?– preguntó alarmado con su envidiable pronunciación. Nadie se daría cuenta de que era italiano, quizás por su contextura pero por su acento jamás. Jake aseguraba que su padre era nativo americano y por lo tanto él era descendiente de la tribu Quileute de su padre, decía que sangre americana corría por sus venas y por lo tanto no le era difícil mezclarse con nosotros. Sin embargo y sin que él mismo pudiera evitarlo, a veces se le salían alguna que otra palabra italiana.

Miré mi brazo ante su escrutinio, solo para revisar si había un bicho o algo, pero lo que vi me sorprendió; había un moretón del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol adornado con raspones rojos pero no sangrantes. Quedé impactada pues no me dolía tanto para lo que se veía.

– ¿Qué te pasó _Bella_? – insistió Jake, cuando me quedé mirando mi brazo más de lo permitido.

– Me he caído en la clínica – dije sin pensarlo mucho, arrepintiéndome al instante.

– ¿Clínica? – cuestionó colocando su mano fría en el área lastimada, se sintió bien.

– Ehm, sí. Cuando venía de camino me caí enfrente de una clínica ¡Me dio mucha vergüenza!– dije alejándome de su toque y caminando hacia la cocina.

Nadie sabía que estaba en el programa de donación de óvulos y cuando digo nadie, realmente es nadie. Ni Charlie, Ni Sue… Ni Jake. La verdad era que me avergonzaba tener que hacer esto para poder tener algo mejor para Charlie, tener que recurrir a la vía fácil de modo de no verme en la obligación de trabajar horas extras o en otro local, pero para mí el tiempo que le dedicaba a mi padre, el tiempo de sus cuidados cuando Sue estaba en su propio trabajo ese no podía delegárselo a nadie. Tendría que superarlo, ninguno se enteraría, si no se lo decía a nadie. Sólo serían óvulos y sólo yo conocería el resultado, si quisiera saberlo cuando sean fecundados. Era como dar en adopción, pero sin sufrir por el periodo de los nueve meses de embarazo. Al final sabías que ese bebé tendría un lugar donde pudieran quererlo y darle todo lo que necesitase. No tenía que alarmarme, menos ahora que tenía el dinero en mi cartera listo para utilizarlo en la mejor consulta médica de la ciudad para una revisión para Charlie y los implementos que le hiciesen falta.

Despedí a Jessica cuando entré a la antesala entre la cocina y el recibidor, mientras me dirigía a atender las mesas.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

– Bella, es tú hora de descanso – llamó el dueño del local, un hombre rechoncho con un bigote típico de esas imágenes de los chefs, mientras dejaba uno de los pedidos de la mesa tres en la cocina.

– Gracias señor Agostino – Respondí mientras me dirigía hacia las cocinas.

Había pasado la mitad del turno y estaba famélica, por lo que mi camino a las cocinas fue mucho más rápido que de costumbre y más amplia fue mi desesperación al oler el delicioso sabor que venía desde las puertas. Los _Tortellini_ olían divino.

– ¿Hambre, eh? – Jake sonrió desde su puesto al otro lado de la gran ventana sin cristal que separaban las cocinas del comedor para el personal.

– Sí – respondí con una gran sonrisa cruzando las puertas hacia una de las mesas más cercanas a la ventana– Tengo hambre–

– Excelente, porque te aparté un plato de _Tortellini_ con salsa de zanahoria…tu favorito –

Hice un sonido de aceptación a penas tuve el plato frente a mí. Jacob siempre me apartaba el platillo principal, según él "Lo mejor de la noche para mi mejor amiga". Un tierno gesto de su parte.

– ¿Cómo va el brazo? – preguntó mientras cortaba otra de las muchas zanahorias.

– ¿Uh? ¿Mi brazo? Pues muy bien, no me duele – miré mi brazo con recelo. La verdad ni me había acordado de él en todo el turno.

– Se ve bastante feo, aún no puedo creer que te cayeras ¿En que clínica me dijiste que fue?

Comí en silencio mientras pensaba que decirle. Tenía que tener cuidado con Jake, era un chico bastante intuitivo y algo me decía que no me creyó mucho cuando le di mi versión de los hechos.

– No te dije Jake y no me acuerdo. No miré el nombre desde el piso – mastiqué un poco enojada y seguí disfrutando el plato.

Entendía la preocupación, Jacob siempre había sido un caballero y se preocupaba por todas las personas que eran sus amigos y tenían su incondicional afecto. Especialmente con su familia que no estaba en mejor condición que la mía; su abuela estaba muy enferma y su padre vivía con ella en la reservación _Quileute _en el estado de _Washington_. Aquí vivía solo, en su departamento de dos habitaciones a unas cuadras de este restaurante.

– Ya, ya _Bella donna_. No te enojes.

El sonido de mi celular hizo que soltara un gemido de sorpresa y un sonrojo inundará mis mejillas. Contesté asustada haciendo que el estruendoso sonido desapareciera, además que era de una canción antiquísima, mi celular era lo último en moda… hace 10 años. Al ver el número de Clarie en la pantalla una alarma se encendió como una bombilla en mi cerebro, aclaré mi garganta y miré de reojo a Jake quien estaba entretenido vigilando una cacerola de _risotto_, antes de apretar el botón de contestar.

No quería que escuchara esta conversación y siguiera sospechando que andaba en algo turbio.

– ¿Diga? – respondí en un susurro dándole la espalda a todo el mundo que estuviera presente en el comedor del personal.

– Bella, soy yo Clarie.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunté preocupada, quizás mis exámenes estaban mal o me quitarían el cheque.

No podían, ya había reservado una cita al médico y tenía que pagarla para que chequearan a mi papá. Venía postergando esta revisión hace meses porque no teníamos dinero para costearla.

– No cariño, no te preocupes. Te llamaba extraoficialmente.

Me levanté de la mesa con cautela tomando el plato y dejándolo en el lavavajillas, mientras me alejaba para conversar con mayor tranquilidad.

– ¿Extraoficialmente? – estaba curiosa, Clarie nunca me había llamado para nada "extraoficial" antes. No sabía si preocuparme o alegrarme.

– Sí. Mira Bella, sé de tu mala situación económica y creo que tengo una oportunidad que no puedes rechazar.

– ¿De qué me habla, Clarie? – ¿Una oportunidad que no podía rechazar?

– No es nada que pueda hablar ahora ni menos por teléfono. Mañana ven a la clínica a la misma hora que viniste hoy para que pueda contarte más ¿Puedes querida?

– Sí, sí puedo – aseguré rápidamente, podría salir antes de casa y pedirle el favor a Sue de que cuidara a mi padre. Estaba algo extrañada pero mi curiosidad sacó lo peor de mí. Clarie era una buena persona, me había ayudado en todo lo que pasé en la clínica mientras estaba en el proceso de exámenes, no tenía motivos para dudar de ella.

– Ahí te explico querida.

– Okay.

– Nos vemos Bella, cuento contigo.

– Adiós.

Quedé mirando la pantalla azul del celular unos minutos después de haber terminado la conversación, pensado en lo qué era tan importante que tenía que decirme y que definitivamente, me ayudaría.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

– Regreso a la misma hora de siempre papá – dije acercándome a su cama y besándole su frente como siempre hacíamos al despedirnos. Su sonrisa cansada me dio la respuesta antes que su propia boca.

– Cuídate hija. Te quiero.

– Yo también papá, sé fuerte. Saldremos adelante como siempre – levanté mis manos en puños al cielo, haciendo énfasis en mis palabras y logrando también que una pequeña sonrisa se alojara en sus cansadas mejillas. Le di otro beso en su frente y me despedí de Sue con un abrazo apretado.

Salí de nuestro pequeño apartamento con el corazón en la mano, gracias a que Sue me estaba haciendo el favor de quedarse y que Charlie estaba despierto, es que aguanté las ganas de llorar hasta que estuviera fuera de su vista. Cada vez que hablábamos sobre el futuro mi padre decía que no veía como él podría llegar allí en las condiciones que estaba. Ya ni esperanzas le quedaban y eso me hacía sufrir todos los días un poco más. Charlie no se veía nada de bien y no es que yo fuera experta en el área médica ni mucho menos pero ese color grisáceo de su piel no me pintaba muy buen pronóstico. Gracias al cielo, mañana era la consulta con el médico general para hacerle el chequeo que tanto habíamos retrasado, con los 6,000 dólares estaba segura que tendríamos incluso para los exámenes y los medicamentos que hiciesen falta.

Saqué mi celular para verificar la hora, mientras hacía parar el autobús al centro de la ciudad. Estaba a tiempo para ir a la clínica y luego al restaurante.

Clarie me estaba esperando con una sonrisa, tras la mesa de la recepción. Nos saludamos y me indicó que esperara unos segundos antes de que ella tuviera todo listo para conversar. Saludé a varias mujeres que había visto antes por aquí e incluso al amable conserje que estaba haciendo su limpieza de la tarde.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró una mujer bastante guapa haciendo repiquetear sus botines con tacones altos sobre el piso pulcro de cerámica de la clínica. Al verla acercarse a la recepción con Clarie, pude observarla mejor. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido perfectamente en un moño alto, mientras que su abrigo color gris brillante le hacía resaltar su esbelta figura, junto a sus botines marrones que hacían lucir sus piernas estilizadas cubiertas por una falda apretada de cuero. No pude evitar compararme con esta mujer. Mis jeans desgastados y mis botas planas no le hacían competencia, mucho menos mi abrigo azul que pertenecía a mi familia por generaciones.

Clarie me miró de reojo mientras conversaba con la mujer de sociedad – nadie con semejante vestimenta y joyas caras podría ser de otro estatus social– y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Me levanté lentamente y caminé hacia la mesa de recepción algo intimidada. La mujer giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con el mío frente a frente y ahí la reconocí, era la mujer que ayer salió corriendo tras el hombre que me botó al pasar a mi lado.

Sus ojos me inspeccionaron minuciosamente antes de que se formara una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro maquillado. Me hizo sentir extremadamente incómoda la inspección, como si fuera de esos animales en las ferias antes de ser rematados.

– Es perfecta – escuché que decía la mujer a Clarie.

¿Perfecta? Miré a Clarie interrogante y ella me respondió con otra sonrisa.

– Bella, te presento a la señorita Ángela Weber – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella, haciendo que Ángela estirara su mano en espera que la estrechara. Así lo hice.– Señorita Weber, ella es Isabella Swan. Es la chica de la que le hablé.

– Mucho gusto Isabella – solté su mano apenas tuve oportunidad. Hablar con extraños no era mi especialidad.– me gustaría hablar de negocios contigo, en privado.

– ¿Negocios? – cuestioné mirándola y ella que mantenía su sonrisa asintió.

– Pero no aquí ¿Me permites invitarte un café, para poder conversar?.

Saqué mi celular para mirar la hora.

– Lo siento, pensé que esto era algo rápido. Tengo que ir a mi trabajo en media hora más – ella me interrumpió apenas tomé aire para continuar.

– Media hora es suficiente para hablarte de mi proposición, podemos hablar mientras te llevó a tu trabajo – insistió alargando su mano para mirar la hora en un lujoso reloj que brillaba a la luz de las farolas de la clínica ¿Eran diamantes?

– Bella, ve. – Dijo Clarie, tomando mi codo para llamar mi atención disimuladamente– Te conviene.

– Está bien – dije movida por la curiosidad más que por el sentido común.

Ángela Weber parecía una dama de sociedad educada por las mejores academias de buenas costumbres, acostumbrada a llevar la mejor ropa y las más lujosas joyas. Parecía irrisorio que tuviera que tratar negocios con alguien como yo, partiendo por la base de que yo no tenía negocios con nadie.

Nos dirigimos hacia un auto blanco brillante estacionado al frente de las puertas de la clínica y me indicó con sus manos cubiertas por guantes de cuero marrón que subiera al asiento de copiloto mientras ella subía y se acomodaba tras el volante.

El auto tenía solo dos puertas y se veía claramente el logo de _Mercedes Benz_ en el capó y en el centro del volante forrado en cuero. En realidad toda la tapicería era de cuero, suave y acolchado que encajaba perfectamente con tu cuerpo al ocupar tu lugar en el asiento. Ángela me indicó que me colocara el cinturón de seguridad mientras ella encendía el contacto y ponía en marcha el automóvil.

– ¿Te importaría si coloco algo de música? – cuestionó mientras que estiraba una mano hacía el panel de comando del _IPod_ que recién notaba que estaba conectado. Negué y por las bocinas empezó a tocar suavemente una canción que me gustaba mucho, por suerte, el viaje se podría haber tornado en un momento mucho más difícil e incómodo de lo que ya era_._

– Señorita Weber…

– Llámame Ángela, tutéame – me interrumpió. Al parecer era su costumbre.

– Bien, Ángela. Sinceramente no te conozco y no se que quieres de mí ¿Podríamos conversarlo ahora, por favor?–

– Por supuesto, me presento. Mi nombre es Ángela Weber, soy contadora de _CEE Petroleum Inc._ Próximamente seré Ángela Cullen, pues estoy felizmente comprometida con Edward Cullen – terminó con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. No logré entender porque me contaba su vida amorosa pero no tenía porque quejarme tampoco, si quería ventilar esa parte de su vida, pues que lo haga. Además ni idea quien era Edward Cullen.

– He estado visitando la clínica con mi prometido estas últimas semanas… – se detuvo en esa frase tragando lentamente y parpadeando repetidamente.– Verás, queremos tener hijos y estábamos buscando una fecundación _In Vitro_ para llevarla a cabo, el doctor nos aseguró que el tratamiento no es 100% seguro y es probable que gastemos tiempo y dinero en algo sin resultados. Por supuesto el dinero no es problema para nosotros.

– Entiendo – dije aún confundida del porqué me contaba eso y cómo yo entraba en la ecuación.

– No, la verdad es que no entiendes ¿Verdad? – me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro haciéndolo lucir un tanto radiante y un tanto aterrador.

Pronto Ángela Weber estacionó su lujoso automóvil cerca del restaurante donde trabajaba, miré disimuladamente el reloj brillante del panel del automóvil y me sorprendí a ver que solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde que habíamos salido de _NewLife._

– Nuestro problema es el tiempo, queremos tener un hijo y pronto.

– ¿Y con la fecundación no es posible?

– No conmigo, tengo un problema en mi útero – aseguró con un tono iracundo acariciando su vientre.– Te lo diré sin más rodeos Isabella, necesito contratar una madre subrogada.

¿Eh? ¿De qué me estaba hablando esta mujer? ¿Madre subrogada? Pronto las palabras de Clarie el primer día que entré al programa de donación me golpearon. Ángela me estaba pidiendo que me embarazara por fecundación _In Vitro_ y que luego entregara el bebé a ella y su pareja cuando este naciera.

– Tengo todo listo con los abogados para el contrato de gestación y los médicos preparados a mi primer llamado telefónico para iniciar el proceso. Esto será un beneficio para ambas partes Isabella, se te recompensará de manera generosa, estoy dispuesta a pagarte el doble de lo estipulado por ley si aceptas. Además de cancelar todas las cuentas ginecológicas, las vitaminas prenatales, la comida especial e incluso la ropa de maternidad que quisieras usar.

Mi mirada se posó en la suya incrédula, incluso creía tener mi boca abierta ante la descripción tan detallada que me hizo de los beneficios que involucraría. Beneficios para mí.

– Debo… debo pensarlo – dije con voz estrangulada. La verdad era que ni siquiera sabía el porqué había dado esa respuesta.

Su boca se frunció ante las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

Sentía que una pequeña capa de sudor se alojaba en mi frente y deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener el valor de salir de ese automóvil y olvidar por siempre esta conversación.

Alquilar mi vientre no estaba dentro de mis planes, ni mucho menos por todo el dinero –que no sabía cuanto era lo que estipulado la ley– me creía capaz de aceptar. Sentir crecer, moverse a una criatura que estaría contigo por nueve meses, compartiendo una conexión especial, no era algo que se hacía a la ligera solo por dinero o porque una persona extraña viniera y te pidiera hacerlo.

– Clarie me habló de tu triste situación, de tu padre enfermo y sus cuidados – una ira insospechada se empezó a alojar en mis manos cuando habló de mi "_triste situación"_, reemplazando por completo a la incertidumbre que me embargaba segundos atrás – Con este dinero, por este favor podrás darle cabida en la mejor clínica de atención a postrados del estado. Me encargaría personalmente de eso, pagaría tus cuentas.

Tomé la manilla de la puerta y me preparé para salir del auto. Por lo menos estaba bien informada de mi vida, tanto que la menospreciaba ¿Creía que porque necesita dinero para mi padre aceptaría como si nada su petición?Él estaba enfermo no muerto y no lo estaría si yo pudiera evitarlo ¡Maldita sea!

– Isabella, por favor. Lo necesito – rogó haciéndome girar y enfrentarla.– Piénsalo, toma – me entregó una tarjeta con su nombre, un número de teléfono y un email.– Llámame cuando te decidas, _por favor._

Sin una palabra más de mi parte bajé de su _Mercedes Benz_ y me encaminé sin mirar atrás hacia la _Bella Italia._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> Hola! Subí antes este capítulo porque no podré hacerlo después, espero les haya gustado. Ángela y Bella se han conocido y ha tenido un encuentro extraño con el prometido de la contadora ¿Eh? ¿Cómo encuentran a Ángela? No hay mucho misterio en lo que sigue ¿O sí?

Me cuentan que les pareció ¿Okay? Igual creo que soy un poco dedos locos y avanzo muy rápido, espero controlarme..Eri me ayuda con eso. Gracias por sus comentarios y trato de contestarlos todos en la medida que me alcance el tiempo, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Actualizaciones los viernes.

Extras en el blog, lo estaré subiendo.

Abrazos~ **_Enichepi_**


	3. 180º de cambios

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Me permito un poco de diversión a costa de estos personajes.

Gracias a _Ericastelo_ por el Beteo.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia.<strong>

_"El cambio no es sólo parte esencial de la vida, es la vida misma". Alvin Toffler_

**Capítulo II**

**180º de cambios.**

_Bella_

Ya era viernes.

Con un esfuerzo titánico logramos llevar a Charlie a la clínica, tuvimos que pedir una ambulancia al recinto médico cuando la hora fue cancelada por anticipado y no fue gratis; la incluirán en la boleta, así que aprovechamos el servicio al máximo. Sue estaba en su día libre en el trabajo y debido a que la cita con el médico era en la mañana, nos acompañó, lo cual agradecí enormemente, siempre es de gran ayuda tener manos de más.

Los paramédicos trajeron la camilla hasta nuestro pequeño apartamento y ajustándolo bien con las correas distribuidas por su cuerpo, salimos hacia la calle. Solo una persona podía acompañarlo durante el viaje en la ambulancia, así que Sue se despidió cuando ya estábamos instalados y listos para marcharnos a la clínica.

Charlie se veía preocupado, decaído y adormilado desde que había despertado en la mañana. Pocas veces lo había visto así, sin ganas de nada, pero suponía que era porque estaba nervioso. Para ser sincera, yo también lo estaba.

Y no solo por lo que pudiera decir el médico sobre su salud y estado, sino también por los extraños sucesos que habían tenido lugar en mi vida estos últimos días. Me había estado sintiendo inquieta, angustiada, y muy, muy confundida.

Todo a causa de Ángela Weber y su proposición. Me estuve preguntando estos días quien realmente era ella, que era lo que pretendía con todo esto y el porqué me necesitaba con tanta desesperación. Su vida no era un secreto, la pude encontrar fácilmente cuando un día en la computadora de mi casa me dispuse a tipear su nombre en _Google_. No salió mucho de ella antes de ser prometida de Edward Cullen además de un perfil de _Facebook_ que dudaba que fuera suyo por la fotografía. Fotos y reportajes de su fiesta de compromiso llenaban la galería de imágenes del buscador. Al parecer el importante aquí era el hombre.

Edward Cullen, un hombre alto y esbelto, de cabellera rojiza oscura y ojos verdes, las fotos no permitían una descripción mayor. Este hombre era dueño de _C.E.E Petroleum Inc._ compañía que formaba parte de _C.E.E Holding Inc_. La empresa se ubicaba en Arizona y Texas, donde extraían el crudo y también donde lo procesaban para distribuirlo a todo el país, incluso a Latinoamérica. Sin embargo su centro de operaciones estaba aquí mismo en Chicago. Esa fue toda la información que _CorporationWiki_ me dijo de Edward Cullen y _C.E.E Petroleum Inc_, porque de Ángela Weber ni la sombra antes de su relación con él.

También habían imágenes de la familia Cullen, pero no me llamó la atención saber de los cuñados y suegros de la señorita Weber.

Todo esto me confirmaba que ella decía la verdad al indicarme que su problema no era el dinero. Definitivamente, no.

La ambulancia se detuvó indicándome que ya habíamos llegado a destino, solté la mano de Charlie mientras los paramédicos me indicaron que subiera al piso donde se efectuaría la consulta y que ellos se encargarían de llevar a mi padre hasta allí. Me despedí con un beso en la frente de Charlie, que todavía estaba como dormido. Antes que me bajara noté como los dos paramédicos se miraban extraño, pero apenas pude ver que pasaba pues me hicieron bajar y cerraron la puerta por la que ingresaron la camilla al edificio.

Un sentimiento extraño me inundó, era como ese retorcijón en tu estómago justo antes de que todo cambie en tu vida, ese aviso del destino que te dice que te prepares para un giro en 180º y que te agarres bien para no caer. Recuerdo haber sentido algo similar esa noche cuando a las tres de madrugada recibí la llamada que cambió nuestras vidas, esa llamada anunciando que Charlie estaba en la UCI tras estar en plena balacera, resultar herido.

Sue me encontró segundos después aún mirando hipnotizada la puerta donde se llevaron a mi padre al interior del edificio. Nos saludamos y entramos rápidamente hacia el ascensor para ir al tercer piso. Cuando llegamos, me dirigí directamente a la secretaria para anunciar nuestra llegada.

Sue se acercó a los minutos, preguntándome por Charlie, mientras esperaba que la secretaria ingresara nuestros datos.

–Los paramédicos lo traerían por el acceso de camillas – le dije extrañada de su preocupación. Yo trataba de sacar de mi mente la intranquilidad, no podía ser tan paranoica o estar pensando siempre en lo malo. Menos ahora que debía mostrar fortaleza, no por mí sino por él.

–¿No crees que se han demorado mucho?– insistía mientras miraba a los ascensores y enrollaba sus manos en sus mangas.

No respondí, porque hasta ese momento no lo había pensado. El sentimiento de que algo ocurría volvía a inundar mi estómago haciendo que un peso muerto cayera en la boca de este.

–Señorita Swan – llamó la secretaria impacientándonos un poco. La miré y sin hablar le incité a que continuara con lo que iba a decir – Su padre ya esta ingresado en el sistema…

–¿Qué? – subí una décima mi tono, volviéndolo agudo y estridente.

–Eso no es posible señorita, recién nos hemos trasladado – contestó Sue algo más calmada que yo.

–El sistema me indica que su padre esta siendo atendido en el piso uno, en Emergencia – la secretaria apuntó su monitor mientras Sue y yo nos mirábamos perplejas – Fue ingresado hace diez minutos.

Sin que nadie dijera más salí corriendo hacia el ascensor, apreté los botones desesperada porque el maldito aparato no subiera pronto. Sue estuvo a mi lado cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, y sin importarme quien estuviera saliendo empujé y entré volviendo a apretar los botones para llegar al primer piso como si así se apurara en bajar.

Mi padre… Charlie. ¡Oh, por Dios!, ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué estaba en Emergencia, cuando todo parecía ir tan bien? La respuesta era lógica y era lo que más me asustaba, la revisión había llegado demasiado tarde, mi padre no soportó…

Mis sollozos mientras el ascensor bajaba no se hicieron esperar y los brazos de Sue cobijándome tampoco.

–Shh – susurró mientras escondía mi cabeza en su hombro tratando de encontrar fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

Sin Charlie yo no era nadie, no tenía a nadie. Y si moría sería mi culpa, por no esforzarme más y conseguir el dinero antes, de la forma que fuese, para que él pudiera estar en forma y saludable.

–No pierdas las esperanzas Bella, no las debes perder.

–Sue, es mi culpa – dije entre hipidos.

–No Bella, no lo es.

Las puertas se abrieron haciéndonos reaccionar, me separé bruscamente del abrazo y corrí hacía emergencias. Ya allí y sin saber que hacer comencé a buscar entre los cubículos por mi padre. Una enfermera pasó a mi lado y me preguntó que a quien buscaba. Le di el nombre de mi padre y ella me indicó que estaba en la sala de reanimación, que tendría que esperar hasta que lo estabilizarán y que no me podía dar más información hasta que el médico saliera a hablar con los familiares.

Me quedé mirando el vacío mientras se disculpaba y alejaba para atender a otros pacientes que estaban esperando atención.

_Mi padre estaba en la sala de reanimación… Y tendría que esperar…_

En unas sillas cercanas dejé caer mi cuerpo derrotado. Había sido demasiado tarde, mi padre… mi padre se estaba muriendo…

–Bella, estoy aquí – Sue volvió a abrazarme mientras lloraba. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos pues de todas maneras no veía, ni sentía nada a mi alrededor.

–Papá va a morir – murmuré cuando el llanto ahogado cesó por unos momentos.

–Aún no tenemos información. Esperemos a que el Doctor nos informe el estado de Charlie, cariño – el tono de voz de Sue se escuchaba afectado pero no podía estar segura.

Sentía que me estaba ahogando en la oscuridad y que necesitaba algo que me hiciese salir de ella. Sin embargo los minutos avanzaban y avanzaban y nadie salía a explicarnos nada. Hubo un momento que sentí que mis fuerzas flaqueaban y me hacían dormitar entre la realidad y los sueños.

–¿Familiares de Charlie Swan? – una señora bajita y canosa llamó desde la puerta de la sala de reanimación haciéndonos saltar de los asientos y casi correr a su encuentro en el pasillo.

–Soy su hija – respondí mareada y tapándome los ojos que me ardían y dolían ante la luz artificial del techo. Sue se colocó a mi lado y me sostuvo mientras la Doctora nos comentaba la situación.

–Mucho gusto, soy la Doctora Blue. Lamento la larga espera, pero hasta hace unos minutos hemos estabilizado a su padre, sin embargo las noticias no son muy buenas… – la señora ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz haciendo un pausa interminable.

Mi padre estaba estabilizado, pero no eran noticias buenas. ¡Dios, que nos dijera todo ya!

–El señor Swan, llegó en un paro respiratorio no muy avanzado producto de una neumonía mal cuidada , por suerte –

¡¿Qué?¿Un paro respiratorio? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!

–Lo estabilizamos, conseguimos que su cuerpo saliera del paro pero su padre ha quedado en coma. Lo estamos trasladando a la UCI en estos momentos, para verlo y hablar con los médicos tratantes deberán dirigirse allí. Lo siento mucho – Sin agregar nada más se despidió y marchó dejándonos casi en las mismas condiciones de mi padre.

_En coma… mi padre estaba en coma… Siendo trasladado a la UCI…_

–Charlie…– susurré antes que todo se fuera a negro.

––––––––

–Ha tenido un shock emocional muy fuerte. Sí, no te preocupes pero por favor, comunícale a su jefe que no podrá ir a este turno. Disculpa las molestias. Gracias, le diré. Adiós – La voz que antes se escuchaba distante poco a poco se empezó a acercar como si me llamara hacia la realidad. Abrí mis ojos lenta y tortuosamente, atrayendo mis manos hacía mi cabeza en forma protectora.

–¡Bella! – unas manos se apoyaron en mi espalda, ayudándome a levantarme y quedar sentada en donde estaba.

–Sue… – reconocí mientras trataba de encontrar mi voz.

–Sí, estoy aquí. Toma tu tiempo Bella, no te apresures. Ha sido un día difícil.

Pronto toda la información que nos había dado la Doctora Blue, tomaba forma en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos abruptamente, importándome poco si eso me perjudicaba o no, miré en la habitación, buscando a mi padre o algo que me llevara a él… no encontré nada.

–Charlie, ¿Dónde esta Charlie? Necesito ir con él… llévame con él Sue, por favor.– Le supliqué cuando la vi detenerme de levantarme y correr a la UCI.

–Cálmate Bella. Te desmayaste, toma las cosas con calma – Dijo mientras una enfermera entraba en la habitación.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – lloraba como si nunca me hubiese detenido –¡Mi padre esta en coma, tengo que estar con él!.

Sue se acercó y me abrazó con una fuerza asfixiante, haciéndome detener en mi ataque de histeria y logrando que la enfermera revisara unos papeles que estaban al final de la cama. La fuerza con la que me retenía era un motivo de fortaleza, sabía lo que me quería decir Sue con esto; "Sé fuerte, tú padre te necesita fuerte".

Yo quería estarlo, ¡De verdad que sí! Quería ser fuerte porque sabía que desesperada e histérica como estaba en esos momentos, no servía para nada.

Pero para ser fuerte, primero había que quebrarse, fundirse y dejar que el dolor te consumiera y te permitiera renacer de las cenizas. Tenía que permitirme llorar, sufrir y sacar fuerzas de las flaquezas.

Unos momentos más tarde y más calmada, la enfermera me dijo que podía irme y amablemente nos indicó donde estaba la unidad de cuidados intensivos de la clínica.

Sue me explicó que mientras estaba inconsciente, ella había ido la habitación privada a saber de la situación de Charlie. Estoy segura que me maquilló la verdad cuando me la contó.

Mi padre estaba en coma y la verdad era tan dura como esa. Los doctores no le daban muchas exceptivas de vida, y las posibilidades de recuperación eran nulas. Estaba conectado a un respirador mecánico y miles de sueros colgaban a su alrededor. Yo no reconocía a mi padre, para mí parecía más una máquina que el tierno y risueño hombre que el día de ayer se despidió con un te amo y un beso en la frente. Los médicos aseguraron que mi padre se podía mantener con vida, siempre y cuando no se le desconectara el ventilador mecánico, y que se debía mantener en vigilancia constante por lo que debería estar en la clínica hasta que ya no se pudiera hacer nada más.

Cuando la habitación privada se quedó en calma con sólo Sue y yo llorando silenciosamente en un rincón.

Pronto todas mis esperanzas se habían desarmado, sabía que con el dinero que contaba podría mantenerlo unos pocos días en esta lujosa habitación, pero mi padre se lo merecía. Él merecía vivir, merecía los mejores cuidados, y esta vez yo no sería negligente con él.

Daría todo de mí para darle lo mejor.

Dejé a Sue en la habitación mientras sacaba de mi mochila la tarjeta que tres días antes Ángela Weber me había dado. Ella me había prometido pagar todo los gastos que Charlie necesitara… pues bien, si ella mantenía a mi padre vivo yo me sometería a lo que ella precisara.

Esta vez no retrasaría nada, porque entonces todo podría ser demasiado tarde. Tampoco pensaría mucho en esto, lo haría… por papá. Sabía que esto no era un juego de niños, pero tampoco la vida de mi padre lo era...

_Estoy decidida_, pensé mientras sorbía mi nariz.

Encontré un teléfono público y con las manos húmedas traté de encontrar en uno de mis bolsillos unas monedas para poder marcar. Sorbí mi nariz otra vez cuando terminé de marcar todos los números y la línea comenzaba a sonar, conectando la llamada.

Trataba de no pensar en nada, en nada que no fuera mi padre. Lo demás no importaba o trataba que no lo hiciese ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

Al cabo de cinco repiques contestaron.

–¿Diga?– la voz sonara fría y desinteresada desde el otro lado de la línea. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de responder.

–Habla Isabella Swan – dije con toda la fortaleza que pude reunir, pues ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Charlie, Charlie._

–¡Isabella! Estaba esperando tu llamado – su tono era confiado y seguro.

–Sí, señorita Weber he reconsiderado su propuesta…–traté de decir esto rápido pero no pude– y acepto.

Pude escuchar una risita al otro lado de la línea, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

–Perfecto ¿Tienes dónde anotar?– Me preguntó mientras de mi mochila sacaba una boleta antigua y tomaba el lápiz que estaba amarrado al teléfono publico. Todo parecía ir tan rápido que me estaba empezando a marear.

_No te cuestiones nada, sólo hazlo._ Me repetía.

–Sí.

–Anota esta dirección y ven mañana – Me dictó una dirección, un número y una hora – ¿Confió en tu palabra, verdad Isabella? Te necesito.

–No fallaré, lo necesito tanto como usted.

–Lo sé Isabella.

Pronunciando cordiales despedidas colgué la llamada.

Lo había hecho y ya no había forma de retractarse. Tampoco lo pensaba, Charlie necesita quedarse en esta clínica, no dejaría morir a mi padre... la única familia que tenía y menos por falta de dinero. Yo me lo ganaría como fuese.

Encontrarme con Ángela Weber en el momento preciso en que mi vida cambiaría tanto en que necesitaría de su ayuda quizás tanto como ella me necesitaba a mí era completamente alocado.

Destino lo llamarían algunos, yo solo lo llamaba suerte… aunque aquella nunca me acompañaba.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>: ¡Hola! Espero tengan un lindo fin de semana. Cortito, pero parte de lo que quería abordar en este capítulo. A veces uno hace la cosas sin pensar en lo que es o lo que involucra para solucionar problemas inmediatos. Geez, pobre Bella, me la imagino desesperada y me da un no se qué -opinión personal-

Muchas acertaron en lo que podría suceder y es que sabía que no había mucho misterio, lo sé. El sumary lo dice: Circunstancias desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. ¿Que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? El tiempo no pasara lento en estas partes =O

He recibido muchas opiniones respecto a este tema, he tratado de contestar todas las que puedo. Este es un tema que culturalmente es tratado de distintas maneras de acuerdo al país que vivamos, no en todas partes del mundo es legal, partiendo por ahí. También trato de responder las preguntas y me he encontrado con interesantes teorías. Muchas gracias por sus palabras. La trama de esta historia esta pensada desde su inicio y aviso desde ya que tiene muchos giros que cambiaran el rumbo de esta historia, por lo que tendremos muchos saltos en estos primeros capítulos. Creo que avisare con alerta de cliff cuando la cosa se venga por esos rumbos, me gusta que me preparen mentalmente en lo que viene, así que supuse que podría hacer lo mismo aquí ¿Les parece?

Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, por dejar sus impresiones y por el cariño. A Ericastelo por su paciencia y espero que los gallos no se le vayan tan temprano y alcancé a leer esto -risas-

Abrazotes~ **Enichepi**


	4. Escrito en papel

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Me permito un poco de diversión a costa de estos personajes.

Gracias a _Ericastelo_ por el incondicional Beteo.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo<strong>** fuego bajo la lluvia**

Un contrato verbal no vale ni el papel en que se escribe. _Samuel Beckett_

**Capítulo III**

**Escrito en papel.**

_Bella_

Cuando volví a la habitación de mi padre, mis sentimientos eran contradictorios. Por un lado sabía que Charlie estaría bien, sería atendido como se merecía y nadie tendría que preocuparse por su estado, pues yo me encargaría de todo lo que hiciese falta. El dinero ya no era un problema para los Swan.

_¿A qué precio? _

Sin embargo sentía que me estaba metiendo en algo grande… un hijo. Un hijo que no sería mío, pero lo que cargaría como si lo fuera por nueve meses.

¿Sería lo mismo cuando una madre sabe que va a dar su hijo en adopción? ¿Dándole un mejor futuro que el que su propia familia podría darle? Era definitivo, mi vida no estaba en estos momentos para mantener un miembro más en la familia, me convencí.

Además no era como si hubiera una conexión afectiva con el "padre", la fecundación sería lo más impersonal que pudiese existir en el mundo. Ni siquiera lo conocería ¿Verdad?

No podría ser tan difícil.

Decidí que ese sería mi pensamiento, que aunque engendraría al bebé en mi cuerpo, sería como si lo diera en adopción. Mi mente imaginaba mi cuerpo como un envase, un lugar donde un ser humano se crearía y luego lo dejaría entregándolo a otra mujer, como un envoltorio tirando a la basura.

_Sonaba tan erróneo. _

Traté de que ese pensamiento no calara tan hondo, no podía pensar en ello ahora. Ignoré el tirón que dio mi corazón pensando en mi padre.

Suponía que era más sano no pensar que sufrir por anticipado una pérdida que ya he pactado. Sólo esperaba no encariñarme con la criatura… sería fatal. ¿Podría evitarlo?

Sue se despidió luego de unas horas de silente compañía, me aseguró que había avisado a mi trabajo y que habían autorizado mi ausencia por el día. Tampoco era como si lo hubiese recordado. Le agradecí con un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

Sentada en un rincón de la habitación mirando mi padre, mi mente siguió trabajando en lo que había hecho. Todo esta solucionado, entonces… ¿Por qué no me sentía tranquila?

Quizás porque la siempre maldita conciencia es la que te hacía cuestionar todas tus decisiones, la moral, la ética o quizás porque sabes que todas las decisiones tienen sus consecuencias ¿Cuáles serían las de esta?

Lógicamente; un embarazo. Uno que no podría explicar más allá de una equivocación entre mis conocidos y el dinero que ganaría por eso para atender a Charlie.

Aceptar dinero por tener un hijo sonaba tan sucio… pero ¿Lo era? Mi moral me decía que no debía de hacerlo, la ética de este estado me decía que si yo lo decidí,a estaba bien, pero ¿A quién le obedecía?. La educación moral de mi familia no era muy beneficiosa en este caso.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo parpadear a la velocidad de la luz, tomándome por sorpresa. Cuando la puerta se abrió una cabellera negra se coló por el espacio abierto.

–Jacob – dije en forma de saludo, logrando que él sonriera mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

No pude contagiarme con su radiante muestra de felicidad como muchas veces lo había hecho.

–Bella… ¡Qué bueno verte! Estábamos todos preocupados.

Lo miré dudosa mientras Jake se acercaba y me encerraba en sus enormes brazos. Debería abrazarlo también, pero no reaccioné a tiempo.

–Don Agostino, me dijo cuando lo llamé que te tomaras cuatro días.

–Gracias Jake – susurré mirando a mi padre.

–_La mia __ragazza_– chasqueó su lengua y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros para acercarme a su cuerpo.

Jacob era un gran amigo, lo quería mucho. Para mí era como un hermano, en quien podía confiar y resguardarme… pero no hoy. No esta vez cuando tenía tanto que ocultarle a todo el mundo, no cuando sabía que vendría mucho más por ocultar aún. Pero no había otra opción para mí más que esconder todo esto.

Sabía que pocas personas entenderían, me juzgarían y criticarían. Tampoco estaba en los ánimos de andar dando explicaciones.

Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras dejábamos el tiempo pasar. Entraron en la habitación dos enfermeras y un médico. Las máquinas pitaban y los sueros eran reemplazados cuando estos se agotaban.

Pronto Jacob se despidió con un beso en mi frente alegando tener que entrar al turno nocturno del restaurante.

Al cabo de unas horas más, una enfermera me solicitó amablemente que me retirara por la noche, pudiendo volver a la mañana siguiente. No quería alejarme de mi padre en estos momentos, menos para volver a nuestro vacío apartamento, pero la enfermera insistió que por política de la clínica ningún familiar podía quedarse durante las noches en esa sección del hospital.

No estaba de ánimos para discutir, además nunca había sido de esas personas que tenían la personalidad para alegar por todo.

Como autómata salí del edificio, bajé a la estación de metro y tomé el vagón hacia casa. Cuando llegué al complejo de apartamentos y subí las escaleras para ir a nuestra casa, sentí como una pequeña pero potente fuerza apretaba mis piernas. Miré asustada pero todo miedo se esfumó cuando una cabellera negra y desordenada se estrujaba en mis muslos.

–¡Bella!– chilló el pequeño Seth con su habitual animosidad.

Con mis manos separé sus manitos de mis piernas y me agaché a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus grandes ojos negros me miraban preocupado y eso quebró todas mis defensas. Sin saber si era correcto o no, apropiado o no, alargué mis manos y abracé su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza dejando que todas las lágrimas que aún quedaban en mi alma se desbordaran.

–Todo mejorará, tía Bella –Dijo el pequeño mientras yo seguía sorbiendo mi nariz.

Leah se unió a nuestro abrazo, haciendo que mi llanto se volviera más y más fuerte.

––––––

Tomando la boleta arrugada donde había anotado la dirección que Ángela Weber me había dado el día anterior, caminé hacía mi destino. Paré enfrente de un edificio de muchos pisos y agradecí internamente haber pensado que quizás, necesitaría vestir prudente para esta cita. No era que tuviera mucha ropa formal pero había hecho un esfuerzo, esperando que eso contara para dar buena impresión. Había sacado el único pantalón de tela que contaba en mi clóset, que era uno en perfecto estado, limpio y sin arrugas. Lo combiné con un _sweater_ gris sin mangas que me había regalado Sue para la navidad del año anterior, más unos zapatos bajos que guardaba para ocasiones especiales, sin olvidar mi abrigo azul, por supuesto. Por suerte ese día no estaba tan frío como los anteriores,pues curiosamente había salido el sol, que no calentaba nada del frío de noviembre pero que servía para el propósito. No llevé cartera ya que todos mis documentos cabían perfectamente en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Tampoco joyas porque no acostumbraba a llevarlas y es que no tenía alguna que concordara con esta ocasión.

Llené mis pulmones de aire, haciendo que pequeñas cosquillas se alojaran en mi pecho dándome el valor que necesitaba para entrar y dirigirme hacia la oficina del abogado Jason Jenks, según me indicó la recepcionista.

No quise cuestionarme nada, la palabra abogado me asustó un poco pero supuse que era necesario para este tipo de cosas.

Mientras se mantuvieran legales y honestas, todo estaría bien. Mientras Charlie estuviera bien.

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la apertura de las puertas de ascensor, tomé el último toque de valentía que me quedaba y avancé con una máscara de frialdad en mi rostro.

Charlie siempre me decía cuando pequeña "_No dejes que tus enemigos sepan cuanto te afectan, lo usarán en tu contra_".

Supe que mi padre se refería a momentos como estos, así que lo escuché.

La secretaria, una linda chica de pelo rubio y ondulado, me indicó que me estaban esperando en la sala de juntas. Se levantó y me indicó amablemente el camino. Cuando llegué, había dos personas esperando y conversando alrededor de una mesa redonda con documentos esparcidos y tazas de café a sus costados.

–Sr. Jenks, Isabella Swan a llegado.

Un hombre castaño y rechoncho giró su rostro y nos sonrió, sin embargo Ángela Weber fue la que tomó la palabra, levantándose y mostrando su perfecta combinación de su vestido lila, joyas y zapatos.

Era una mujer muy bella y sofisticada.

– ¡Isabella! Te estábamos esperando.

–Lamento la demora – me disculpé mirando disimuladamente el reloj en la pared posterior. Estaba justo en la hora.

_¡Aún hay tiempo para retractarse!_

–No hay de que disculparse, estás a tiempo. Yo he sido quien ha llegado antes, Jason solo me estaba entreteniendo mientras te esperábamos. Por favor, instálate – indicó una silla a su costado.

El hombre, quien supuse era el Sr. Jenks, se levantó de su puesto vestido con un terno negro y corbata azul, y con caballerosidad dio la vuelta a la mesa y corrió la silla para que me pudiera instalar. Nunca habían hecho eso para mí pero se sintió bien, me hizo sentir cómoda. Le sonreí en agradecimiento y el asintió. Cuando todos estuvimos en nuestros lugares e instalados habló:

–Mucho gusto, Srta. Swan. Mi nombre es Jason Jenks y seré el abogado a cargo de este acuerdo que muy bien me ha explicado la Srta. Weber.

El aire acondicionado estaba a todo lo que daba, por lo que mi abrigo pronto se vio innecesario. La secretaria me sirvió un café que no pedí pero que agradecí con amabilidad, colocando también frente a mí unas carpetas con documentos que sobresalían.

–No te preocupes por nada Isabella. He conversado todo con Jason antes, está al tanto de todos los detalles y ya tenemos todos los documentos que se necesitan para sellar hoy nuestro trato.

–Cualquier duda que surja de esto, no dude en hacérmela saber.

Dicho esto comenzó a explicar los tres documentos que tenía frente a mí.

_¡Sal por esa puerta!_ Me gritaba mi conciencia, la misma que me hacía recordar la imagen de mi padre conectado a todas esas máquinas en la clínica, pero el sonido de la voz del hombre me desconcentró.

El primero consistía en el contrato de gestación, documento que explicaba cláusula por cláusula lo que me comprometía como madre subrogada y lo que se comprometía Ángela Weber como la madre legal del hijo que se engendraría por fecundación _In Vitro_. En este contrato, se indicaba claramente que como madre subrogada no tenía derecho sobre el hijo una vez lo diera a luz, que lo entregaba voluntariamente y que se me pagaría por ello, los nombres de los médicos que se encargarían de todo el proceso incluidos los que efectuarían la fecundación como el ginecólogo que atendería el embarazo y el parto estaban presentes también. Indicaba, los dólares que serían depositados a una cuenta que se abriría a mi nombre, dividiéndolo en dos partes; la primera cuando la fecundación _In Vitro_ fuera efectuada y la otra cuando diera a luz. El Sr. Jenk me comentó que la cifra en este documento era el doble de lo que por ley se les daba a las madres subrogadas. No podía creer que 56, 596.00 dólares era lo legal, mi boca se hubiese abierto si tan solo no estuviera acompañada. Otra cláusula explicaba además las cosas que la Srta. Weber se comprometía a pagar, lo que incluía la estancia de mi padre en la clínica, nuestra hipoteca y todos los gastos que el embarazo pudiera generar.

–¿La clínica de mi padre?– pregunté confundida estaba tan abrumada tan solo con el contrato de gestación que todo parecía como un borrón, pero el detalle de mi padre no me pasó por alto ¿Cómo es que sabían que mi padre estaba en la clínica? ¿Cómo…?

–¡Oh, Bella! Nos hemos enterado la triste situación de tu padre – Ángela alargó su brazo y empezó a hacer círculos en mi espalda. No me gustó – Lo siento tanto querida. De verdad, yo me encargaré que tu padre tenga lo mejor de lo mejor, tú despreocúpate de eso ¿Está bien?

Solo atiné a asentir con un sentimiento extraño y desconfiado en mi interior, descartando cualquier arrepentimiento o negación... _mi padre_, me recordaba a cada segundo. Ángela le hizo un ademán a Jason Jenks para que continuara explicando los otros documentos una vez terminado con el contrato de gestación.

Los otros dos eran un contrato de confidencialidad y una cuenta bancaria, que según palabras del abogado y la propia prometida de Edward Cullen, eran totalmente necesarios por la vida pública que los Cullen tenían y el prestigio empresarial que involucraría verse en un escándalo de este tipo.

–No es que desconfiemos de ti Isabella, es solo precaución – insistió Ángela Weber cuando mencioné que no diría nada.

En resumen y según palabras de Jenks; consistía en que yo no podría decir palabra de esto a nadie, así como ellos tampoco lo hablarían… todo quedaría en estas cuatro paredes y eso debía quedar por escrito y firmado por las tres partes involucradas. Si la prensa se enteraba, el trato se cancelaba y no recibiría el último pago pero sí tendría, seguramente, una demanda en mi puerta. Me asusté ante el hecho de tener que enfrentar un juicio por esto, pero por mi parte tampoco le iba a contar a nadie así que no me preocupé en demasía, no había forma de quebrantar este contrato por mi parte.

¡Dios, ya esta pensando que aceptaría! Pero si estaba sentada aquí escuchando es porque internamente ya tenía mi decisión tomada ¿No es verdad?

El último documento eran las autorizaciones para abrir una cuenta en el Banco Central a mi nombre.

Mi moral y mis responsabilidades, más mi conciencia que no se decidían, estaban en una batalla de proporciones. Mi frente estaba perlaba por un leve sudor y mis manos temblaban levemente cuando tomé el lápiz que me ofrecieron para poner mi firma en los papeles.

Firmé los tres documentos, siendo seguida por las dos personas sentadas en la mesa.

Mi café estaba intacto y frío. Así como mi moral había sido abruptamente callada por mis responsabilidades.

–Perfecto – aplaudió con una sonrisa radiante Ángela.

–¿Tiene alguna duda Srta. Swan?– preguntó el Sr Jenks por segunda vez con su sonrisa enigmática y amable –¿Está bien con todo esto? ¿No quiere objetar nada?

La verdad sea dicha, todo esto me parecía tan fuera de mi liga, estaba tan abrumada por toda la información que me habían dado que no sabía que decir, sólo sabía que Charlie estaría bien. Jamás había estado en una sesión tan larga con un abogado, lo más que había hecho había sido cuando tuve que hacer los trámites para la pensión por invalidez de mi padre pero esto no se le acercaba en nada.

Ya había firmado la seguridad para mi familia, _ya estaba hecho_.

–Ya ha firmado Jenks, todo esta claro ¿Verdad Isabella?

–Sí… sólo… ¿Cuándo empezará todo?

–Mañana mismo – dijo rápidamente Ángela.

¿_Escapar_? Demasiado tarde.

––––––––

Al día siguiente fui citada a la clínica _NewLife_ para iniciar los estudios y pruebas que me llevarían a sellar este trato. La mayoría de los exámenes ya estaban hechos, dado que eran parecidos a los que se hacían para ser donante, pero las entrevistas con los nuevos médicos y científicos eran estresantes. Todos me repetían que la Srta. Weber les había comunicado el trasfondo de todo esto y que esto era estrictamente profesional por lo tanto mantendrían el secreto profesional.

Al parecer Ángela se había asegurado que todo estuviera perfecto… no hacía nada a medias.

Suspiré. Por lo menos yo tenía lo que necesitaba y no necesitaba seguir pensando en todo esto, tenía que seguir adelante estoicamente por mi padre ¿Verdad? Cuando fui esta mañana temprano a ver a Charlie, la secretaria de la UCI me indicó animadamente que las cuentas de mi padre ya estaban siendo canceladas. Lo cual me sorprendió ¿No se suponía que todo se cancelaba al final del proceso? Bueno, supongo que tener los recursos te da ciertos privilegios a que las personas pobres no tienen derecho.

Bufé.

Cuando Clarie me vio me saludó entusiasta, pero se preocupó enseguida cambiando su estado de ánimo al verme decaída. Le expliqué la situación de mi padre, haciendo que se disculpará y expresara sus condolencias.

–Mi padre no esta muerto, Clarie – le dije un poco enfadada y mirando la hora.

Mi padre estaba vivo, eso era lo que importaba.

Tenía que ir a ver a Charlie y ya se me estaba haciendo tarde. Después de todo solo tenía tres días libres del trabajo y quería aprovecharlos al máximo.

–Es verdad, perdón cariño. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, sólo dímelo ¿Esta bien?

–Gracias.

Tras anotar una nueva cita en el sistema, Clarie volvió a abrazarme y nos despedimos.

Ya todo estaba listo… sellado y en curso. No había tiempo de arrepentirse, ni echarse para atrás. Todo estaba estipulado y debía seguir avanzando en el camino que había elegido, eso era lo que se merecía mi padre… y yo era la única capaz de dárselo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: ¡Hola! cortito pero rendidor... Gracias por leer. Estamos avanzando ¿No lo creen? Bella ya ha firmado y Ángela esta más tranquila. No se preocupen Edward aparecerá, no muy pronto pero vendrá ¿Paciencia?

¿Que opinan del abogado, los contratos, el dinero? Bella esta optando por las tácticas de los caballos de carrera, fijarse solo en el objetivo y no en los alrededores. Todos actuamos diferentes cuando estamos con problemas, y después miramos hacia atrás y nos reímos de los tontas o astutas que fuimos ¿no? No se preocupen por los Cliff, prometí avisar al principio cuando estuvieran XD Muchas gracias por leer y compartir sus opiniones conmigo, trato de responder a las preguntas, si no es en el momento cuando tenga tiempo.¡Muchas gracias!

Extras de Polyvore en el blog

Gracias Ericastelo por aguantar mis mail kilométricos, con dudas existenciales o ideas, a veces se me va la moto pesadamente XD

Enichepi ~BearHug


	5. Futuro en manos ajenas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Me permito un poco de diversión a costa de estos personajes.

Gracias a _Ericastelo_ por el beteo a goteos. Hay que tener paciencia para ser beta XD

POV Ángela, en este capítulo. Adelantado en celebración... por los casi 100 rr! hahahaha. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

No sabemos lo que el futuro tiene para nosotros, pero sí sabemos quién tiene el futuro en sus manos. _Willis Ray_

**Capítulo IV**

**Futuro en manos ajenas.**

_Ángela _

Subí a mi _Mercedes__–Benz _con una sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro. Ya todo estaba listo, la tinta ya se había secado en el papel y las llamadas que daban inicio a todo estaban hechas. Ser parte de una familia adinerada en Inglaterra y pronto, pasar a formar parte de una familia poderosa como los Cullen, traía sus numerosas ventajas, tantas que no podía enumerarlas en estos momentos-tampoco tenía las ganas.

Jenks se tendría que comunicar a primera hora de la mañana con la clínica donde se encontraba el caído jefe de policía Charlie Swan, y adjuntar todo el dinero acordado a la cuenta bancaria que abriría para Isabella Swan en el Banco Central.

Cuando yo hacía algo, lo hacía perfecto. Y este plan no era la excepción, todo fríamente calculado, todo firmemente establecido…

Jason Jenks era el abogado anexo de la familia Cullen, que sólo usaban cuando querían que las cosas se hiciesen en total discreción y, precisamente, eso era lo que necesitaba. Tenía la certeza de que Jenks mantendría su boca cerrada y sólo las tres almas que habían presenciado la firma de esos documentos sabrían todos los detalles del hecho. No le convenía que esto saliera a la luz, por lo que estaba segura que procuraría mantenerlo en las sombras… su carrera estaba en juego.

Otra vez el dinero hacía milagros ¿No es así?

Guardé mis copias de los contratos importantes, sólo como precaución y formalidad, en la guantera de mi auto, haciéndome una nota mental para dejarlos en un lugar seguro dentro del _penthouse_ de Edward… perdón, de _nuestro_ departamento. Mientras me acomodaba busqué en mi mente el lugar perfecto y tal como una ampolleta encendida el espejo de nuestra habitación pareció el lugar perfecto.

Sonreí.

Cuando logré salir del estacionamiento, coloqué música en mi _IPod_ como siempre que iba en mi _Mercedes__–Benz_. Estar comprometida con Edward Cullen era una delicia y este regalo de su parte había sido sólo una muestra de aquello. Personalmente tenía el dinero para comprarlo pero él insistió.

Trabajé para él desde que salí de la universidad y decidí mudarme a América para independizarme, quitarme el estigma de los Weber en Inglaterra. Nos conocimos allí en las dependencias de _C.E.E Petroleum Inc_. Al principio lo miraba desde lejos, haciendo mi trabajo de forma perfecta y controlada, ningún detalle se me escapaba y eso hizo que la atención se fijara rápidamente en mi persona. Edward Cullen me miró, realmente me miró la vez que hablé en una reunión de avances del mes, cuando me presenté como Ángela Weber; contadora en jefe de la empresa y entregaba mis balances. Ese día se acercó con una sonrisa de ensueño, me preguntó mi nombre y me invitó a cenar. El resto es historia. Mi vida en América cambió desde entonces y también mi visión del futuro.

No podía vivir del pasado y ahora estaba decidida a mirar hacía el futuro. Era la prometida de Edward Cullen y estaba enamorada de él. Punto. El tiempo que nos tomó comprometernos no era tema de preocupación ¿Cuántas personas se casaban en semanas de conocerse? Efectivamente en nuestra sociedad, donde los matrimonios por conveniencia no parecen tan arcaicos como las personas de clase media creían, no era tan extraño.

Una melodía pacífica empezó a sonar desde la nada. Mi _Blackberry_ comenzó a vibrar en el asiento de copiloto haciéndome sonreír, pues según la hora era obvio quién era. Con rapidez coloqué en mi oído el _Bluethooth _para contestar.

–Edward…–

–¿Dónde estás?– preguntó apresurado como siempre. No había día que no anduviera corriendo.

–Voy camino al _penthouse_.

–No es necesario, mi madre quiere que almorcemos todos juntos en el _BlackBird_. Te espero allí– Lo que siguió fue el silencio y el tono de la línea.

Suspiré. Así era Edward, decía lo que quería y cortaba. No era de palabras dulces, ni arrumacos innecesarios, así lo conocí y así lo acepté, estaba acostumbrada… lo importante radicaba en que yo era dueña del diamante que adornaba mi dedo anular y no esas perras que tenían sueños húmedos con él cada noche. Lo sabía por supuesto ¿Quién no, cuando estaba en la lista de millonarios menores de 30? En todo caso, ellas soñaban, yo hacía el amor con él tres veces a la semana.

Cambié mi rumbo hacía _BlackBird_ tratando de evitar el tráfico lo mejor posible tratándose de las calles de Chicago en invierno. Cuando llegué, traté de recomponer mi apariencia en el espejo retrovisor antes de bajar y dejarle la llave de mi querido automóvil al _valet_.

Edward estaba en la entrada mirando su _Rolex_ con su ceño fruncido mientras arreglaba la solapa de su traje a medida, seguramente acababa de llegar y se preparaba para entrar estoico y distinguido al restaurante. Sonreí ante la imagen y procuré caminar sensualmente, haciendo que con el repique de mis tacones él me notara.

Lo hizo, por supuesto.

Le sonreí estirando mis labios perfectamente pintados y él se mantuvo impasible. A veces eso me molestaba de sobremanera ¿Es qué este hombre no tenía sentimientos? Bueno, los tenía por mí, sino no me hubiera pedido que me casara con él, teníamos todo planeado para casarnos dentro de ocho meses más y la boda sería espectacular, como lo merecíamos me estaba encargando de ello desde ya… aunque fuera un poco temprano. Adelanté un poco mis pasos y de puntillas me acerqué para besarlo.

–Hola cariño– susurré en su boca, esperando que me respondiera sin resultado.

–Ángela, por favor. Estamos en público – dijo tomando mis brazos y alejándome de su cuerpo. Mantuvo una de sus manos en mi brazo izquierdo y avanzamos al interior del local.

Amaba este sitio, era elegante y con ese estilo propio del que sólo los restaurantes de alta categoría tenían. El decorado daba honor a su nombre, con un estilo minimalista y de gran vanguardia pero que difícilmente daba ese toque de familia que sabía, Esme adoraba. Este no era el local en que Carlisle y Esme Cullen usualmente harían sus cenas familiares, así que supuse que Edward había elegido esta vez.

Frío, impersonal pero estéril y altamente funcional, tal y como él adoraba las cosas.

–¿Ya han llegado tus padres? – pregunté mientras el _maître_ nos guiaba a nuestra mesa.

–No, estarán aquí en diez minutos.

–Perfecto. Te tengo que contar algo…hoy fui a la consulta del Dr. Gerandy y ¿Adivina qué?

–Sabes que no me gustan los juegos Ángela – respondió impaciente, llamando al mesero para que nos trajera los menús mientras esperábamos a sus padres.

–Bueno, me ha mencionado un medicamento nuevo que esta en periodo de prueba para aumentar la fertilidad y…

–¿Te lo ha dado? – preguntó mucho más interesado que hace unos segundos y es que yo sabía que este tema era el que llamaría su atención.

Ese día cuando ambos fuimos a la consulta del Dr. Gerandy se había ido hecho una furia por el simple hecho de que el médico le había dicho que no podríamos tener hijos en un futuro cercano, debido a los resultados de los exámenes que había insistido en hacernos. Al principio me había sentido acorralada cuando Edward lo había pedido con tanta solicitud. Pero por suerte el Dr. Gerandy era un hombre que sabía lo que le convenía y todas las personas tienen un precio. Por eso no mencionó el motivo del la imposibilidad de tener hijos en un futuro cercano y es que Edward tampoco se quedó a escucharlo… ¡Gracias a Dios!

Edward quería hijos, incluso si estos venían antes de casarnos. Preferentemente antes de casarnos, diría yo. Él pensaba que yo no sabía el porqué me lo pedía, pero Edward no sabía que de tonta… yo no tenía un pelo.

La petición me dejó helada cuando me la comentó, es cierto. Pero luego todo tuvo sentido cuando en los pasillos del _C.E.E Holding_ surgió el rumor sobre la petición de Carlisle Cullen a sus hijos de tener un nieto pronto. Edward quería complacer a su padre, en todo… y esta no sería la excepción.

Las cosas se podían poner color de hormiga si mi prometido se enteraba de mi pasado en Europa, y es que mis padres y yo misma lo habíamos enterrado a tal grado que no quedaron rastros de esa parte de mi vida, de mi juventud tormentosa.

Partes visibles, por lo menos no existían, pero internas estaban muy presentes.

Si tan solo Edward Cullen lo supiera… si su familia lo supiera, esto terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Y eso podía consentirlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahora podía tener un futuro brillante como una Cullen y no quería renunciar a él pero… definitivamente no tendría más hijos… no podía tenerlos.

Por eso Isabella Swan era mi mejor arma y no me importaba que ella cargara el hijo que Edward quería por mí. Sólo necesita el bebé, experimentar el proceso no estaba en mis planes.

–¡Por supuesto! Ha costado su precio pero valdrá la pena mi amor – le respondí concentrándome en su mirada y no en mis pensamientos.

–No importa el precio– recordó animado por primera vez desde que nos encontramos – ¿Cuándo crees que sabremos si funciona?

–Mientras antes empecemos a trabajar en ello, antes sabremos – dije pícaramente haciéndolo asentir seriamente. Excelente – Pero el Doctor me dijo que en una o dos semanas podrían hacer real efecto ¡¿Puedes creerlo?

–¡Perfecto!

Edward se mantuvo mucho más animado mientras le pedíamos al mesero unas bebidas para esperar a sus padres. Pidió un brandy para él y agua mineral para mí. Le pregunté de su día, y como siempre que conversábamos él solo mencionó lo productivo que había sido su día a cargo de _C.E.E petroleum Inc_.

Eso era parte de lo que me gustaba de él, su seguridad y confianza que le hacía ganar mucho dinero cada día, yo había vistos sus finanzas por mucho tiempo y sabía que sus remuneraciones eran superiores a las que todos los demás se imaginaban que _C.E.E Petroleum_ podría producir. Además, estaba su físico… sus ojos y su cuerpo de infarto que cultivaba cada mañana antes de ir al trabajo.

Sus padres llegaron cuando ambos habíamos terminado nuestras bebidas, nos saludamos como era la costumbre entre nosotros, con un beso en cada mejilla y un cordial intercambio de preguntas preensayadas. Todos ordenaron carnes rojas mientras por mi parte solo pedí una ensalada. No tenía ánimos para más, todo este asunto del embarazo me había traído pésimos recuerdos, apretando mi estómago con un nudo apretado.

–Ángela querida, con Alice estábamos preguntándonos si te gustaría darnos una mano en las obras de caridad en las que colaboramos – comentó Esme mientras cortaba un trozo de carne. Los hombres por su lado hablaban de negocios, podía escuchar perfectamente como Edward le estaba comentando el pequeño derrame en el Golfo de México que sufrió una de sus plantas en Texas y los costos que estos implicó para la empresa. Carlisle lo regañaba con su tono déspota y altivo.

–¿Obras de caridad? – Respondí para que me dieran un poco más de tiempo para contestar. Sí, las había escuchado. Alice Cullen, la consentida de la familia se dedicaba arduamente a ellas desde hace algunos años.

Ayudaban en lo que pudieran a los desaforados, pobres, inútiles… esas pérdida de tiempo si me lo preguntan, bastante daba ya con las limosnas que regalaba en la calle.

–Sí, ayudamos a varias instituciones– Rió mientras tomaba su copa con vino y continuaba – Pero eso no es ningún secreto.

Claro que no, la fundación Cullen no era un secreto para nada.

–Me encantaría pero tengo que cuidar mi salud.

–¿Estás enferma? – su mueca se volvió bastante preocupada e irónica, no era ningún secreto que no era bien recibida en esta familia ¿Me importaba? Ni un poco. Su mirada me hizo sentir incómoda ante su escrutinio, pero cuando se giró hacía su hijo mi estómago dio un vuelco – Edward ¿Está Ángela enferma? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

Miré a mi prometido sin saber que decir.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió mirándome confuso.

–Por nada, no te preocupes – encaré a Esme dibujando una sonrisa – Usted tampoco, sólo es el estrés del compromiso, nada más.

–Está bien – El silencio entre nosotras se volvió intolerable y es que algo me decía que no me había creído mucho la excusa, pero no me importaba, no quería ayudar con esas cosas tan poco importantes.

Decidí cambiar el tema a uno que sí me interesara.

–¿Cómo va _Platt_? Escuché que participarás en la semana de moda en New York este año.

–¡Oh sí! Alice ha conseguido una gran línea esta temporada, además con los otros diseñadores tenemos los accesorios y preparando una línea de gafas de sol para la temporada Primavera/Verano. Estamos muy entusiasmados.

–Espero que todo les resulte – dije esta vez realmente entusiasmada.

–Nosotras también lo esperamos – Dijo otra vez y con eso acabando el tema.

Me dediqué a terminar mi plato y escuchar la conversación de Edward y Carlisle, ante el termino de nuestro tema con Esme. Su intercambio se limitaba a dinero, números, caídas en la bolsa y bla bla…

Mi teléfono vibró en mi pequeña cartera _Channel_ haciendo que me disculpara con Esme para revisar lo que me había llegado, era un mensaje de texto de mi amigo en la clínica que me aseguraba que todo esta listo para que Isabella fuera mañana y empezara el proceso que nos daría el hijo que tanto anhelaba Edward.

Sonreí verdaderamente esta vez y Esme me devolvió el gesto.

No importaba que su familia no me aceptara como la perfecta novia que su hijo merecía, yo le daría el hijo que quería así que yo… y sólo yo era la que estaría con él. Edward era un hombre de principios y como tal no dejaría a la madre de sus hijos en la calle. Tampoco permitiría que sus hijos no vivieran con él, así que con esto y si jugaba bien mis cartas, tendría un futuro próspero como una Cullen.

La cena se dio por terminada cuando todos terminaron con su almuerzo, nadie pidió postre así que todo fue más expedito. Nos despedimos con la promesa de ir a cenar el domingo, como siempre, a su mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Luego cuando Carlisle recibió su auto, se embarcaron y se fueron, sin más preámbulo.

–¿Tienes que volver a la oficina? –pregunté mientras miraba mi reflejo en el cristal a mi costado.

–No por el momento, así que nos iremos al _penthouse_ a empezar con todo esto ¿Tomaste esas pastillas que te dio el Dr. Gerandy? – Me miró haciéndome saber perfectamente lo que nos esperaba en su habitación. Mis muslos se unieron buscando en la fricción algo de liberación.

–S… Sí.

–Muy bien. Te embarazarás pronto y tendremos al primer heredero Cullen en menos de un año – sonrió y el _valet_ le entregó las llaves de su _Audi R8,_ mientras a mí me entregaba las llaves de mi _Mercedes__–Benz_.

_Claro que lo tendremos, me estoy encargando de ello, será tú hijo… un Cullen, sin duda._

Cada uno, en su auto, dirigió su marcha hacia la casa que compartíamos. No nos demoramos en subir por el ascensor y entrar al vestíbulo. Nos besamos rápida y furiosamente, no había tiempo para nada más, la meta final estaba clara. Las ropas no eran necesarias y mucho menos la lencería… todo se perdió en el piso cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación personal.

Esa y todas las noches siguientes, Edward estuvo empeñado en su tarea de conseguir un heredero y luego de dos semanas el _famoso medicamento_ había surtido efecto.

Compré una prueba de embarazo en una farmacia cercana y la había usado en la mañana cuando estaba en la clínica con Isabella. Cuando Edward llegó al _penthouse_ esa tarde, tenía en mis manos la prueba positiva y se la mostré con una sonrisa.

–¡Seremos padres!–Grité alegre y entusiasmada, tal y como me había sentido cuando la prueba de Isabella había mostrado la dos rayitas azules.

Nunca vi más contento a Edward en todo el tiempo en que lo conocía, su sonrisa era la cosa más radiante que había visto en mucho tiempo pero su reacción no se había comparado ni en milésimas a la que Ben había demostrado ese día, cuando hace diez años le dije que estaba embarazada también, a pesar de nuestras circunstancias tan distintas a estas.

Lloré cuando lo recordé, cuando recordé su cara segundos antes de chocar contra ese automóvil en aquella carretera de Italia… por suerte Edward pensó que lloraba de la emoción de la noticia.

No iba a dejar que el futuro brillante y prometedor que Edward Cullen me ofrecía, se esfumara de mis dedos como lo hizo la vida de Ben y la de mi hijo. ¡No lo permitiría!

Por lo menos no esta vez. Y aunque mi mente me decía que no tuve nada que ver con lo sucedido hace diez años, cuando aún con mis diecisiete quise ser feliz, yo me repetía una y otra vez que era la culpable de todo.

_Pero no esta vez, no esta vez_. Mediante Isabella tendríamos lo que ambos deseábamos… él un hijo y yo un futuro.

Punto.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor<strong>: Para todas las que preguntaban que pasaba por la cabeza de Ángela, las que decían que no les picaba bien... y quienes esperaban por Edward, sé que es poco y... seeeh, merezco lo que me quieran decir. ¿Qué opinan de lo que piensa, busca, quiere Ángela? ¿Qué pasara? Sus teorías son asombrosas, en serio.

Muchas gracias por sus review, como siempre trato de responder la mayoría, las preguntas, etc. Ya casi son 100, y eso hay que celebrarlo -party-

Gracias otra vez a Ericastelo porque le mande partes separadas del capítulo, y fue extra rápida. ¡Gracias FlashEri!

y extras en el blog

Abrazos de osote ~ **_Enichepi_**


	6. Intuyendo la espera

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Me permito un poco de diversión a costa de estos personajes, haciéndolos interactuar en ficción.

Gracias a **_Ericastelo_** por el beteo, y diría yo que es un día de la beta mega atrasado, pero ¡Feliz día de la Beta atrasado! Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar esta historia.

Podría decir que aquí hay un giro en la historia, no sé si cliff pero... ¿avisadas?

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

No puedo darte soluciones para todos los problemas de la vida, ni tengo respuestas para tus dudas o temores, pero puedo escucharte y compartirlo contigo. _Borges_.

**Capítulo V**

**Intuyendo la espera.**

_Bella_

Tomé los guantes de mi mochila y me los puse con celeridad. Estaba congelando afuera y no era muy tolerante al frío. Había nevado un poco y las calles tenían esa capa blanca que congelada la sangre. Venía saliendo de la quinta consulta con el ginecólogo puesto que estaba en mi tercer mes de embarazo… diez semanas de gestación técnicamente hablando... creo.

Lo seguro era que estaba embarazada.

_Estaba embarazada._

La verdad es que estaba impresionada por lo rápido que pasó todo, dos semanas… tan solo dos semanas de intentos y ya. Intentos bastante desagradables si me permiten el comentario ¿Qué sentirían si le introdujeran unas micropinzas y abrieran camino con unos fórceps por allá abajo cada tres días? Asqueroso, indoloro pero incómodo y es que en realidad tampoco podía ver nada por la posición en la que me encontraba durante todo el proceso… de espalda mirando el techo oscuro, dado que el lugar estaba en penumbras… pero podía sentirlo.

Incómodo ya dije.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que nada parecía ir mal o ser peligroso para nadie no había caso que pudiera salir del pabellón tranquila o feliz cada vez que terminábamos, en especial con Ángela esperando fuera del pabellón cada vez.

Por suerte para todos, mi periodo menstrual estaba justo en la etapa fértil del ciclo por lo que todo el proceso fue mucho más factible desde ese punto de vista, claro después de toda la medicación por la tuve que pasar para que mi ovario produjera más de un óvulo cuando me los extrajeron… esto era un juego de niños.

Medicación, exámenes, intentos… debería estar acostumbrada.

...

Estaba esperando un bebé, una criaturita en mi interior que crecía y crecía a cada minuto que pasaba. Era casi subrealista pensarlo pues no había tenido el proceso de advertencia o la capacidad de pensar y recriminarme por no usar condón al tener sexo con algún hombre u olvidarme de tomar el anticonceptivo. Era difícil de creer porque hasta cierto punto parecía anti natural…

Pero estaba esperando un bebé… y era totalmente cierto. Los exámenes de sangre que mostraban los niveles de HGC aumentada y el test de embarazo que Ángela insistió en realizar, fue suficiente confirmación para ambas.

_Estaba embarazada._

Todo estaba en orden según lo previsto, estaba esperando un bebé creado con mis óvulos y los espermatozoides del prometido de la Srta. Weber. ¡Por Dios, todo esto sonaba tan mal!

_Deja de pensar, lo hecho, hecho está._

Había pensando que lo conocería eventualmente, pues era su hijo ¿No? Pero Ángela insistía que él estaba viajando por negocios o en reuniones cuando las consultas al ginecólogos eran realizadas. Supongo que mientras el bebé estuviera sano y en curso, no le interesaría nada más al señor Cullen. No me importaba.

Era extraño y hasta macabro si lo piensan detenidamente… pero justamente pensar en todo este asunto era lo que evitaba a toda costa. Había firmado un contrato y tenia que cumplir mi palabra.

Miré mi vientre bajo mi abrigo azul e imaginé como se vería cuando tuviera una gran pelota en lugar de panza. Sonreí al pensar que los botones se levantarían graciosamente. Ahora solo parecía que estaba hinchada luego de comer mucho o estar en esos días del mes.

Según el Doctor, habíamos tenido bastante suerte porque de los, máximo, tres óvulos fecundados sólo uno tuvo la fortaleza para quedarse implantado correctamente en mi útero, sino… pues ya estaría teniendo gemelos o trillizos. Era una muy… muy alta posibilidad, pero por suerte para mí que no fue así.

¿Qué haría yo durante nueve meses con dos o tres bebés creciendo en mi interior? Con uno, mi mente ya estaba revuelta, con dos estaría frita. Ya podía sentir los leves cambios en mi cuerpo, podía sentir como mis pechos picaban y empezaban a sobresalir de mi ropa interior. Incluso la semana anterior, el olor a queso derretido mientras atendía unas mesas en _La_ _Bella Italia_ me mandó al retrete en cosa de segundo. Me disculpé alegando una infección estomacal, pero la excusa no me serviría de aquí a dos o tres meses más.

Un bebé en mi interior, un bebé que no me pertenecía.

_¡Deja de pensar de una maldita vez!_

Las náuseas se anunciaban asquerosas, y según el doctor, se acaban más o menos cuando el primer trimestre terminaba ¿Por qué me estaban empezando recién ahora? Todo este embarazo era de locos. Incluido este bebé.

Sonreí mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

–Bebé loco – Me sorprendí ante las palabras apenas salieron de mis labios, se suponía que no debía encariñarme. Este bebé no era mío, lo estaba cargando por alguien más.

_No era mío, no lo era…_

Tendría un mejor futuro con gente de alta sociedad, tendría todo lo que necesitaría y jamás… jamás le faltaría, como a mi me había faltado en mi infancia una multitud de veces.

Además ¿Qué clase de madre era si aceptaba dinero por embarazarme de un desconocido y entregar el bebé en el momento que naciese? No era la mejor persona para criar a una criatura indefensa y moldeable, no me sentía la mejor mujer luego de aceptar todo esto. Hacía esto por mi padre, yo era una hija… ¿Qué pensaría este bebé si algún día se enterara que yo, su madre biológica, había arrendado su vientre para tener dinero para su abuelo? ¿Me odiaría?

_Él estaría mejor con ellos_, eso tenía que creerlo aunque costara… era lo mejor.

Cuando salí del consultorio del ginecólogo, estaba un poco más calmada repitiendo mi mantra como si fuera una plegaria a los cielos y tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Tenía que ir a ver a Charlie como todas las mañanas antes de ir a _La_ _Bella Italia_. No había dejado de trabajar porque no le encontraba motivo justificado para quedarme en casa sola y devastada, tenía que trabajar para mantenerme y aunque ahora tenía una cuenta a mi nombre en el Banco Central con bastante dinero, eso no me impedía ganar dinero mediante un trabajo honesto. Además de mantener mi mente ocupada.

_Quizás hasta podría juntar lo suficiente para aplicar a alguna universidad cuando Charlie mejorara._

El doctor no me había prohibido trabajar mientras no hiciese esfuerzo extra o cargara pesos exagerados para mí. Ángela hizo una mueca enojada cuando lo estábamos discutiendo pero no rebatió las palabras del Doctor, sin embargo me hizo asegurarle que si el crecimiento fetal se veía afectado tendría que dejarlo sin discusión. El ginecólogo la apoyó en eso y no me quedó más que aceptar.

Me despedí de todos en la clínica rápidamente, tratando de no tener que conversar con Ángela más de lo necesario.

Ángela Weber me acompañaba a todas y cada una de las consultas de mi agenda y dado que no era un embarazo común, tenía citas cada quincena hasta que pasara con éxito el primer trimestre. Por suerte solamente quedaban dos semanas para llegar allí… luego serían una vez al mes. ¡Un alivio! Personalmente no me animaba mucho ver a la Srta. Weber dos veces al mes, no cuando contaba los pasos que daba al día. ¡Era exasperante! Sabía que le preocupaba el avance del embarazo, pero no podía evitar sentirme presionada y agobiada.

–¡Isabella, espera! – me llamó cuando estaba a pasos de salir. Gruñí por lo bajo y me giré.

Estaba feliz que el embarazo estuviera yendo excelente, pero a veces Ángela era una molestia. ¡Vamos, que no era tonta! Sabía como cuidarme ¡Sabía que debía de tomarme las vitaminas todas las mañanas, beber leche y no olvidarme de mis citas al dentista! ¡Argh!

–Tienes que comer más sano, escuchaste al Doctor decir que no has subido los gramos que deberías.

–Estoy alimentándome bien, es solo que he estado vomitando en las mañanas– me apresuré a añadir antes que le diera un ataque – es normal.

–¡Oh Santo Cielo! Aún así, llamaré para que te despachen el alimento saludable que te recomendó el médico a tu departamento. El supermercado de donde vives, es una vergüenza… no tiene casi nada– sacó su _Blackberry, _creo_, _ haciendo una mueca de asco y marcó rápidamente.

–Como prefieras – Arreglé el gorro de lana sobre mi cabeza, girando para encararla.

–Es mi hijo el que llevas, Isabella y mi dinero el que se te deposita. No lo olvides – dijo acercándose dando instrucciones al teléfono y cortando de inmediato. Tocó mi estómago con premura.

Se sintió tan incorrecto así que disimuladamente me separé extrañada de mi propia reacción, como si estuviera protegiendo a la criatura que estaba dentro de mí.

_Extraño y no bienvenido..._

–No lo olvido– Me despedí esta vez alegando ir tarde para visitar a Charlie.

_Ella era su madre después de todo, yo sólo lo cargaba._

–¡Ah! También te enviaré una ropa maternal hermosa que estuve comprando el fin de semana – casi gritó cuando estaba cruzando la calle –Te encantará.

Ella estaba en las nubes con todo esto ¿verdad?

Tuve que recordarme lo que siempre me decía Clarie: "_El principal motivo de hacer esto, es por ayudar a una pareja a cumplir su sueño de maternidad y paternidad_"

Sí, sí. También porque yo era una egoísta que necesitaba el dinero para mantener a mi padre vivo y en buenas condiciones.

_¿Cuándo dejaría de darle vueltas a todo esto y resignarme a lo ya había decidido?_

Mientras bajaba en la estación donde estaba la clínica, me limpié una de lágrimas que se me escaparon sin que ni siquiera las esperara.

Hace unas semanas que había sido Navidad y habíamos estado sólo los dos en su habitación, mi padre y yo solos. Le había traído una alomada de hilos de Egipto. Me había costado una pequeña fortuna, pero ¿y qué? Era navidad y mi padre se merecía un regalo que pudiese usar.

¡Agh! Estos cambios de humor eran desastrosos, terminaba llorando cada vez que iba donde Charlie y luego a los segundos caminaba como si nada hacia el trabajo, incluso en las noches lloraba sin saber porqué cuando me desnudaba para colocarme el pijama e ir a dormir.

Saludé a la enfermera de turno y me retuvo unos minutos antes de entrar a la habitación de mi padre.

–¿Cómo estás Bella? – saludó dejando los papeles que estaba rellenando para iniciar la conversación de la manera más educada posible, pero yo no estaba de humor para resistirlo.

–Bien… ¿Qué quiere conversar conmigo? – dije casi en el borde.

–Sólo, no quería que te encontraras con sorpresas cuando entres. Anoche fue una noche difícil, el corazón de tu padre no lo estaba logrando, cariño. El Doctor está en una intervención ahora, así que demorará en darte mayores detalles de la situación.

–Dígame que es… por favor– Exigí, ya no estaba para juegos, no cuando los médicos nunca me hablaban de buenas noticias cuando se trataba de mi padre. Nunca, en estos malditos casi tres meses de agonía.

Ya casi había perdido la esperanza y estaba preparada para lo peor.

_¡No seas pesimista, Bella! ¡Tu padre estará bien, confía!_

–Tiene instalado un marcapasos temporal, no te asustes por el cable que sale de su cuello ¿esta bien?–

Cuando entré, estallé en llanto.

Mi padre ya no tenía color en su piel, era como un fantasma. Me acerqué y besé su frente limpiando mis mejillas.

–No me abandones papá. No ahora.

No ahora cuando estaba sola.

A Sue la habían trasladado a _Oklahoma_ en su trabajo hace tres semanas con una oferta que simplemente no pudo rechazar. Le ofrecían casa y un aumento, que para una madre sola era simplemente imposible de rechazar y lo entendía perfectamente. Ella tenía que velar por sus hijos, una madre siempre vela primero por eso. Quizás era por todo esto del innato instinto maternal que estaba surgiendo peligrosamente en mí que lo entendía a la perfección. Recibía llamadas de ella una vez a la semana y hablábamos todos por el altavoz, los extrañaba demasiado.

–No te lo había contado pero… – tragué saliva, no se lo había contado a nadie y sabía que teorías decían que las personas en coma podían escuchar su entorno.

_Quizás_…

Una parte de mi necesitaba decírselo a alguien y otra parte me gritaba que mi padre tenía derecho a saber, aunque no hubiese posibilidad de conocer al bebé una vez hubiese nacido.

–Estoy embarazada papá. Vas a ser abuelito. No dejes de luchar.

Acomodé sus almohadas en su cabeza y lo abracé con fuerza antes de irme. No sabía porqué lo había hecho pero me había nacido del alma, al igual que el beso en sus mejillas y el "Te amo" antes de partir al trabajo. Incluso la confesión sobre el embarazo, todo había sido tan fuera de lo normal… Sin embargo sentía que un peso de mí se había esfumado.

_No seas egoísta Bella, piensa en tu padre no en ti._

Así era mi rutina de siempre, me levantaba temprano para hacer las cosas de la casa, barría, limpiaba, cocinaba un poco y lavaba la ropa que estaba sucia. Si no tenía ninguna cita agendada en la clínica, me dirigía a primeras luces a la habitación de mi padre en la UCI. Le leía mis libros favoritos y algunos suyos, conversaba con él y luego cuando ya se hacía tarde partía a _La Bella Italia_ para iniciar el turno.

Hoy iba con un poco de atraso debido a mi ataque de nostalgia hacía mi padre, pero si corría un poco lograría llegar. Me cambié rápidamente al uniforme dándome cuenta que dentro de unos pocos meses era muy probable que la ajustada falda no me cupiera, es más, la blusa se estaba haciendo algo estrecha en mis pechos. ¡Genial! Tendría que invertir en una modista para hacerlas parecer normales por un tiempo más, por lo menos hasta el quinto mes.

¿Cómo es que mi vida había cambiado tanto de un mes para otro? En estos momentos cabe la frase tan usada: "_Si me hubiesen dicho hace tres meses que esto pasaría, me reiría en su cara. ¿Yo embarazada? ¿Charlie en coma? Pfff_" Sí, sonaba estúpido pero sería más o menos algo así ¿No? La vida cambia cada segundo que la vivimos, si esperásemos que todo siguiese igual mañana ¿Valdría la pena vivir? No lo creo. Por mi parte solo esperaba que los cambios que me trajera la vida fuesen para mejor, no soportaría otro golpe. No me consideraba tan fuerte.

–Nunca pensé que este día llegaría – rió Jacob desde la puerta ya vestido para entrar, miré el reloj de la entrada notando que faltaban cinco minutos para las seis. Estaba a tiempo.

–Se me pasó la hora con Charlie– dije acomodando los zapatos en mis pies, mientras Jake se acercaba.

–¿Cómo está?

–Igual.

Jacob siempre preguntaba por el avance de mi padre cada vez que me veía llegar al trabajo. Incluso a veces me acompañaba en la habitación de mi padre cuando tenía libre en la universidad. Estaba haciendo un pregrado en negocios, según él para iniciar su propio restaurante.

Cuando levanté mi vista para encararlo y mostrarle una de mis ensayadas sonrisas, él me encerró en sus grandes brazos. Muchas veces Jake era mi refugio y mi fuerza. Alguien ajeno a todo que escuchaba mis problemas y planteaba sus puntos de vistas. Era un hombre muy sabio e intuitivo a pesar de su edad, bueno era mayor que yo, pero aún así su sabiduría no cabía para un joven de 24 años.

–Aquí estoy, Bella – al decirme eso, soltó sus brazos de mis costados y tomó mi cara haciéndome mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Su mirada me examinó detenidamente y de un momento a otro su expresión cambió de la preocupación y el cariño, a la tensión.

Me sentí incómoda tan cerca de él.

–¿Cuántos meses tienes?– preguntó sin vacilar con la voz rasgada y dura.

–¿Qué?– lo miré perpleja…

_¿Cómo…?_

No, él no podía saberlo y yo no podía darle a entender nada. Era mi secreto y el de Charlie ahora, no planeaba decírselo a nadie más, mucho menos a Jake que aunque lo quisiera como un miembro más de mi familia, sabía que él no entendería mis motivos. La familia para él era un precioso regalo, y por ese punto el mismo no aceptaría los porqué alquilé mi vientre a una mujer que no conocía más allá de lo que internet decía de ella.

Soltó sus manos de mi rostro y las colocó en puño a sus costados.

– Mi bisabuela era una mujer muy sabia – Contó mientras sus ojos miraban a los míos casi intentando penetrar en mi cerebro. Jacob era aterrador cuando se enojaba. Pero ¿Por qué estaría enojado ahora? – ella siempre decía que las mujeres embarazadas cambian su mirada, según sus propias palabras… brillan en el mundo, regalando paz a quienes los rodean.

–Deja de decir tonterías, no sé de hablas – reí tratando de avanzar hacia el interior para dejar libre a Jessica del turno e ir a trabajar.

–Brillas… incluso te ves radiante sin que quieras estarlo._Le__più belle._

Me sonrojé un poco hacia sus palabras, pero las ignoré. Si lo hacía él no seguiría indagando en el asunto, y aunque era muy intuitivo, yo no le daría la confirmación. No podía, no entendería y no quería perder un amigo como él.

Quizás era egoísta, pero Jake era lo único que me quedaba y me dolería perder a más miembros de mi familia. Los amigos son la familia que uno elige ¿Verdad?

–Iré a trabajar_– _le respondí, dejándolo solo en los vestidores y haciendo que Jessica me abrazara entusiasmada hablando y hablando de su cita con su nueva conquista. Sonreí ante su radiante cara antes que se despidiera y se fuera.

El ambiente entre Jacob y yo no fue el mejor ese día, lo evitaba lo mejor que podía y el me taladraba con su mirada tratando de hablarme o decirme algo, pero yo no lo permitía, escapándome mientras él se giraba a traer la orden que tenía que servir.

El turno resultó agotador, entre evitar a Jacob y atender las órdenes de una jauría de escolares e universitarios que venían a hacer la previa para sus fiestas de fin de semana… realmente mis pies parecían querer largarse sin mí.

Suspiré cuando las puertas cerraron y los meseros nos quedamos limpiando como todas las noches en local antes de partir. Una vez terminado, Don Agostino y su esposa nos despidieron en la salida anexa del restaurante.

Y por supuesto, Jacob no perdió tiempo para tratar de conversar.

–¿Es que estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Por eso es que me estás evitando, que no me quieres decir nada?

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? – casi grité de la sorpresa al escuchar su pregunta, los demás ya se estaban alejando. Incluso estuve a punto de reírme en su cara. Era desde que Charlie había sufrido su accidente, que las citas y los novios no estaban en mi lista de prioridades, sólo mi padre…él estaba primero. Creo que los hombres ni estaban en la lista.

–Por tu embarazo.

–Deja de decir tonterías. No quiero enojarme contigo Jacob y ya estoy empezando a hacerlo.

–No lo niegues, lo sé. Pensé que éramos amigos. ¿Por qué no confías en mi _cara_?

Arreglé mi chaqueta, mis guantes y mi gorro de lana antes de mirarlo de reojo. Eso me había dolido. _Claro que somos amigos pero no puedo confiarte esto_. Me dije para mí mirándolo. Él lo supo, pero aún así insistió, testarudo como siempre.

–¿Quién es el padre?– sus dientes chocaron furiosamente, tomando mi mirada triste como una confirmación.

Me rendí sin darme cuenta, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran al escuchar mis propias palabras.

–No hay padre, sólo estoy yo en esto, así que no preguntes más lo… lo daré en adopción– respondí ya sin fuerzas para negar más, de todas formas lo sabría cuando mi panza se hiciese evidente ¿no? Traté de convencerme... Sólo no tenía que decir más allá y todo estaría bien.

Si bien el contrato decía que no podía decir nada del alquiler del vientre y de quien eran los padres, si daba otra versión de la historia no habría problema.

Tener un confidente tampoco estaba tan mal, mucho menos cuando no tenía ninguna amiga femenina con quien hablar a veces, menos aún cuando Sue se había mudado.

Trataba de convencerme que haber metido la pata no había sido tan grave.

–No tienes que hacer eso, Bella…

–Claro que sí, ¡Charlie está en coma! ¿Qué podría hacer con un bebé en nuestra situación…? – suspiré exasperada. Otra vez mis cambios de humor que me estaban llevando hacia las lágrimas– Además no es asunto tuyo.

Le ordené a mis pies seguir moviéndose hacía el paradero de los taxis. Hacía frío y quería ir a casa. Sentí a alguien seguirme, pero no me asusté pues reconocí los pasos.

–Bella, déjame ayudarte.

–No tienes que hacerlo Jake, gracias por escucharme es todo lo que necesito ahora ¿Está bien?

Traté de conciliar las cosas, después de todo éramos amigos. Él no tenía la culpa de lo jodida que estaba mi vida en estos momentos y además no quería estar peleada con él ahora.

Jake era mi amigo.

–Yo puedo hacerme cargo de tú bebé, Bella.

Mi mirada se posó violentamente en la suya, sólo para encontrar la determinación y seriedad en la suya. Creía que no había escuchado bien pero al parecer mi aparato auditivo estaba perfecto. El sonido de las calles daba el escenario perfecto y es que estaba congelada y no por el frío, sino por las palabras que había escuchado de él.

–No Jake, por favor. No hagas esto.

Hace un año que Jacob me había invitado a salir para decirme que le gustaba estar conmigo y que quería intentar algo, hace un año que yo le había hecho saber que lo quería pero no podría ir más allá que una amistad. No con Charlie así. Quedamos en que seríamos amigos y aunque no nos hablamos como por dos meses, luego de eso pudimos volver a nuestra relación de amistad como antes que todo intentara cambiarse.

–Somos amigos– insistí. Jacob no podía arruinar su vida con algo así tampoco y yo no podría hacerle responsabilizarse por algo que no era su carga llevar.

Era solo mía, y además era solo por negocio. Debía entregar al bebé cuando naciera.

Suspiré pasando mis manos por mi rostro y ojos. Inconscientemente coloqué mi mano en mi estómago.

–No me importa, Bella yo…

El sonido de mi teléfono nos interrumpió en esta incómoda y extraña situación. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y respondí sin mirar quien era, aún mirando los ojos de Jake quien parecía tirar fuego por sus pupilas.

–¿Diga? – respondí.

–¿Isabella Swan?

–Sí – la duda se apoderó de mi, ¿Quién llamaría a estas horas de la noche sólo para preguntar si era yo?

¿Se acuerdan de ese sentimiento que te avisa que todo va a cambiar? Pues bien ese me inundó cuando las palabras habían salido de la otra línea.

–Llamo de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, Charlie Swan ha muerto hace unos minutos, necesitamos que venga a la clínica.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de la autora<em>**: ¡Hola! Siento el retraso de día... nos cambiamos al miércoles ¿Les parece bien? La cosa es que me olvidé de actualizar ayer, lo sé... ¡Soy tonta! Lo siento, pero ya esta aquí. Bella ya esta embarazada... y Jake, tan lindo, la verdad es que sí es lindo... a Eri le encanta. Mea culpa por aquí; no manejo excelente en el italiano y me baso en el traductor, perdón si no estan perfectas.

Las cosas empezaran a cambiar desde aquí, yo sé que quieren ver a Edward y falta poco lo prometo, estoy pensando en apurarme en subir para llegar a la parte que llega para que no se me desesperen hahahaah. Sé que hay preguntas sin contestar pero las iremos respondiendo a medida que pasan los capítulos y si no las respondo, será por RR, obviamente. Por cierto! muchísimas gracias por todas sus opiniones, palabras... son muy lindas y trato de responder a todas cuando puedo.

Agradecimientos especiales hoy a una amiga que me ayudo muchísimo con el capítulo y a Ericastelo de nuevo... ya ni sé que decirle hahaha, cada vez que veo a Jasper de los Simpson, me acuerdo del ¡Hay tabla! (sí, el ancianito ese se llama Jasper! XD)

Besotes y abrazotes de oso - _**Enichepi**_


	7. Flores marchitas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Me permito un poco de diversión a costa de estos personajes, haciéndolos interactuar en ficción.

Gracias a **_Ericastelo_** por el beteo, sinceramente le envié el capítulo tres veces. "Ey, Eri le agregues esto porque bla bla" Se merece un altar por la paciencia y por aguantarse de tirarme a la punta del cerro por hacerla revisar 3 veces el mismo doc hahahaha.

**Advertencia**:Giro, cliff... no me maten, srly. Capítulo más largo que el acostumbrado. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

La mentira produce flores, pero no frutos. _Proverbio chino_

**Capítulo VI**

**Flores marchitas.**

_Bella._

Tiré el sartén sobre la cocina y abrí la llave, dejando que el agua calmara el dolor en mi brazo.

¡Diablos! Era casi una estupidez quemarse cocinando con algo tan sencillo como huevos. Quise llorar y patear el mueble a mi lado pero lo evité ¿Qué conseguiría con eso? Ya bastante tenía con golpearme seguido el estúpido dedo pequeño de cada pie por las mañanas.

Por suerte mi pijama era de tirantes, así no lo mojaba con el agua.

Mis emociones eran una montaña rusa últimamente, tirando siempre a momento bajo pero variando con mucha facilidad.

Suspiré mientras sentía el agua caer y clavé mi vista en la aburrida vista de los primeros avistamientos de la primavera en el frontis de los departamentos. El borde de la acera estaba empezando a mostrar algo de su verdor característico, cuando las flores nacieran en todo su esplendor se vería hermoso como siempre.

Volví a suspirar con más fuerza.

Mi vida estaba tan vacía y patas arriba que ya nada me impresionaba, era como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de asombro y simplemente siguiese con la rutina mientras podía… mientras _tenía _ que hacerlo.

Mi vida no tenía sentido ahora ¿Por qué hacía las cosas? ¿Por rutina? ¿Por deber?

_No lo sé. _

Mi estómago se había comenzado a expandir un poco más pero aún no era plenamente visible para los demás.

Estábamos a mitad de marzo, y el frío, la nieve y el viento habían comenzado a menguar dando paso a la primavera, incluso el sol calentaba un poco más dando un filtro cálido al día, pero la verdad era que no me importaba, desde hace dos meses que vivía en la rutina. Dormir, despertar por las pesadillas, levantarme, ducharme, ir al trabajo, volver del trabajo y dormir otra vez. Y claro, una vez al mes las visitas al ginecólogo.

Aún recuerdo esa noche cuando todo se volvió más oscuro en mi vida y en que se me hizo casi imposible mirar más allá de mi propio cuerpo… la noche en que mi padre falleció. Los médicos dijeron que era algo inevitable y que estaban asombrados lo mucho que Charlie había aguantado hasta ese momento.

Eso no me hizo sentir mejor, ese maldito comentario no me hizo llorar menos o sentirme menos sola, los médicos necesitaban urgentemente clases para saber hablar con personas que pierden un ser querido, eran seres sin corazones. Si no fuera porque Jacob estuvo conmigo toda esa larga y fatídica noche de papeleos y trámites con la funeraria creo que hubiese acompañado a mi padre en el féretro. Me desmayé cuando me hicieron entrar a la morgue a recibir el cadáver ¿Cómo es que una persona normal puede soportar ver el cuerpo de tu única familia sin vida en una camilla de metal y con ese olor a muerte esparcido en la habitación? Yo no pude, y de hecho aún lo recuerdo cuando cierro mis ojos.

Ángela lo supo por supuesto, parecía que tuviera ojos en todos los lugares que frecuentaba. Estuvo conmigo en la clínica cuando desperté. Me dijo que ella pagaría todo lo que correspondía por el funeral de mi padre, incluso el nicho, y que ya todo estaba hecho. No tenía de que preocuparme y menos estresar al bebé.

Sí, el bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones, y era todo lo que importaba ahora.

¿Qué me quedaba ahora? No tenía a nadie y no estaba siendo dramática.

Recuerdo haber mirado a Ángela con otros ojos esa noche, preguntándome porqué tenía que entregarle el bebé ahora ¿Por quién estaba haciendo todo esto? Ya nada valía la pena… ya nada era lo que era antes…

_La verdad era que quería morir, pero no podía…_

Mi padre había muerto sin que yo pudiese evitarlo o con todo el dinero que pudiese conseguir, la vida simplemente no se compraba ¿Todo esto había valido la pena? Sue seguía en Oklahoma con sus dos pequeños y aunque hablábamos con frecuencia no se sentía como si los tuviera allí, ellos eran su familia, mientras yo sólo era una vecina en apuros. Jacob por otra parte, insistía en ayudarme en todo… era molesto. Lo evitaba como la plaga porque no podía permitir que me pidiera otra vez una oportunidad. Podía sonar cruel pero no quería que él pensara que conmigo podía ser feliz, yo sólo sería una carga y él, que tenía una vida prometedora no merecía cargar conmigo.

Mientras sacaba mi brazo del agua, me acerqué a la silla y me dejé caer apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa.

Suspiré. El doctor había mencionado que tenía depresión pero estaba segura que este no era el caso. No podía estar deprimida, simplemente supongo que estaba de duelo.

Tomé el control remoto de la mesa y prendí la televisión sólo para no sentirme tan sola y comenzar a llorar de nuevo. El sonido de gente conversando me daba algo de tranquilidad en estas cuatro paredes.

Las observé sin ganas.

Jacob me había ayudado a cambiar un poco las cosas de la casa porque sabía que todo o la mayoría me recordaba a mi padre. Su habitación permanecía cerrada desde esa noche y no tenía fuerzas para abrirla y mirar en sus pertenencias, quizás algún día lo haga, pero no hoy.

Miré el reloj y este marcaba las dos de la tarde. Se supone que debería haber comido a las una y media el almuerzo, pero no sentía ganas. Los huevos estaban arruinados y no estaba de ánimo de empezar de nuevo, supongo que podría comer una ensalada de frutas en un rato más.

_Ángela se enterará…_

Por mí que lo hiciese, últimamente no podía ni ver a esa mujer sin sentirme irritada. Hormonas supongo.

_Instinto_…

Dado que últimamente la televisión era mi única compañía, me había enterado de algunas cosas de la familia de Ángela. Digo, enterarse de lo que los programas de farándula pueden hablar de ellos. Chicago era una gran ciudad y al parecer los Cullen eran lo suficientemente importantes como para considerarlos en la prensa amarillista.

Ellos sí que tenían dinero, el _Holding_ que manejaba el suegro de Ángela abarcaba múltiples áreas y distinguidos socios alrededor del país – y fuera de él también–, eso dijeron en una lista _Forbes_ de los millonarios menores de 30, donde había salido Edward Cullen, en el puesto 9. Abarcaban desde energía hasta transporte. Incluso creo haber escuchado que la madre del prometido de ella tenía su propia marca de ropa exclusiva, nunca la había visto en las tiendas departamentales así que suponía que no estaban al alcance de cualquier bolsillo… menos del mío. En fin, lo último que se decía y esperaba era el arribo del mayor de los Cullen desde Europa, se rumoreaba que se había casado allí y traería una mujer a conocer a sus padres. Incluso había fotos de un tipo alto y fornido de mano de una rubia en un aeropuerto.

_Me estaba convirtiendo en una cotilla._

Mi atención se centró en el teléfono celular que yacía vibrando furiosamente en una de las cómodas de la sala. Me levanté a contestar antes que quien sea que llamase, se aburriese de esperar. No era que me importara, si querían hablar urgente llamarían de nuevo. Además no era que mucha gente me llamara a excepción de Sue, Jake y a veces Ángela.

Conseguí sentarme en el sillón y contestar. Mi brazo me ardía pero no demasiado, era muy pequeña la quemadura para dejar marca.

–¿Diga?–

–Bella, cariño ¿Cómo estás?– la voz de Sue me sorprendió del otro lado de la línea.

–¡Sue, no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los niños?– dije apresurada, alegrándome un poco desde que desperté.

–Estamos bien Bella, los chicos están en la escuela. Llamaba para saber de ti, me desperté con un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho hoy, solo quería chequear que estabas bien.

–Sue… – dije bajito sin saber que agregar. No sabía de mi embarazo negociado pero supongo que sospechaba de algo desde el día que llamó y lo puse en altavoz con Jacob a un lado. El muy bocón había soltado algo muy estúpido "_Tienes que decirle que se cuide más ahora que…" _Ahí fue cuando alcancé a callarlo. Después de esa ocasión Sue solía llamarme sólo para preguntar si estaba bien y yo vivía diciéndole que no se preocupara por mí.

–Lo sé, no te gusta que se preocupen por tí, voy saliendo al trabajo cariño, sólo dime que estás bien.

–Lo estoy.

–¿Estás comiendo, verdad? ¿Durmiendo bien?

–Todo perfecto –mentí.

Sue realmente se preocupaba en especial después del funeral de Charlie y eso hacía que mi pecho se calentara un poco más. Quizás en este departamento estaba sola pero había personas que se preocupaban por mí después de todo.

_¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?_

–Sue… me gustaría ir a visitarlos unos días… ¿Puedo…? Yo…

-Claro mi vida, ven, te llamaremos mañana todos para que coordinemos ¿Está bien? Seth quiere contarte muchas cosas, ya sabes como es. Se pondrá feliz de verte.

Reí con ella por un momento antes de despedirme y contar la llamada suspirando.

Ayer también había recibido una llamada de Ángela preguntándome como iba todo un poco más neurótica y nerviosa de lo normal…

Tenía dudas, muchas dudas… no quería hacerlo pero no encontraba la fuerza para pararlo, miraba el techo todas las noches, vigilaba las estrellas mientras pensaba en mi padre, en mi futuro y no veía nada… estaba haciendo todo por inercia.

Cuando regresaba a la cocina con un poco más de hambre que cuando la dejé algo en la televisión llamó mi atención. La programación estaba interrumpida por un corte de prensa. Estaban mostrando unas imágenes desde el helicóptero de un accidente en la carretera, se veía fatal; tres autos habían colisionado contra un autobús de pasajeros. Según decían hubo cinco heridos de gravedad en el autobús, ningún muerto. Las personas en los automóviles no tuvieron la misma suerte. Saldo: tres muerto, una decena de heridos.

Caminé hacía la encimera para tomar un par de frutas y empezar con la ensalada que se me había antojado, mientras escuchaba como la periodista seguía dando datos del accidente.

"_Las autoridades nos han comentado que el motivo de este accidente en cadena se debió a una mala maniobra __del__ conductor del Mercedes Benz plateado que al parecer se había salido de la ruta, colisionando directamente con el autobús y logrando que estos otros dos automóviles; un Chevrolet azul y un Nissan rojo perdieran el control de sus automóviles por la velocidad a la que el impacto se produjo. Las imágenes de las cámara__s__ de la autopista nos corroboraran las hipótesis, pero mientras tanto, estas están siendo investigadas por la policía_"

Que lamentable para todas esas familias que perdieron un ser querido, los entendía. Cuando terminé con el melocotón tomé una manzana roja.

"_E__l conductor del Mercedes Benz, fue __identificado__ como Ángela Weber. Su cuerpo yacía sin vida en el interior de su automóvil mientras eran evacuados los demás sobrevivientes, el personal de emergencia no fue capaz de salvarla y afortunadamente no venía acompañada. La prometida de Edward Cullen murió inmediatamente después del impacto. El cuerpo fue llevado para el reconocimiento de los familiares al servicio médico legal, una trágica perdida para los Cullen. Rumores decían que estaba en espera del primer heredero Cullen, por lo que es un fuerte golpe para…"_

La manzana que cortaba se cayó al piso junto con el cuchillo que tenía en mis manos. Corrí al televisor para poder mirar más de cerca y escuchar con mayor claridad. Estaba segura que había escuchado mal…

En la imagen de mi pequeño televisor, seguían mostrando la imagen aérea del accidente con un subtitulo que escribía "_Trágico accidente deja tres muerto en la autopista D45_" y junto a ella en el extremo derecho había una pequeña imagen de Ángela Weber identificándola como una de las victimas de la trágica colisión.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y mis piernas a perder fuerza. La mujer de la televisión seguía hablando y hablando de ella y los Cullen pero la verdad era que ya no entendía nada. No quería escuchar nada.

Esto tenía que ser una broma o algo, sinceramente no podía creer que Ángela estuviera muerta, eso no podía ser verdad bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Parecía increíble de creer pero el verlo en las noticias no podía ser una broma.

Me senté en una silla cercana y continué mirando el vacío, mi mano viajó a mi vientre levemente abultado mientras mi mente aún estaba en blanco.

El bebé…

_Mi bebé…_

¡Oh Dios!

Luego las palabras de la periodista golpearon mi mente como una bola de demolición.

"_La prometida de Edward Cullen murió inmediatamente después del impacto". _

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Abracé mi estómago mientras trataba de ponerme en ovillo. Estaba casi en _shock_, paralizada por la situación, todo pasaba tan rápido por mi cabeza que me mareé sin proponérmelo.

_Una pequeña chispa empezó a formarse…_

El bebé que estaba esperando ya no tenía madre… había muerto en un accidente ¿Esto de verdad estaba pasando?

_¡Maldita sea!__ Este bebé si tenía madre, yo era su madre._

¡Santo cielo! Estaba tan confundida, todo este tiempo con ideas tan confusas que me obligaba a retener porque simplemente no tenía la fuerza para pensar en ello y ahora… no tenía más opción.

Este bebé era mío.

¿Qué pasaría con el contrato y con todo eso? ¿El padre del bebé lo reclamaría? Era lo más lógico que sucediera ¿Verdad? Pero algo me decía que no sería tan fácil como aquello.

¿Qué pasaría después de esto?

Me levanté tan rápido de la silla que casi me caigo, corrí hacía mi habitación y saqué toda la ropa del cajón de mi ropa interior desesperadamente importándome un rábano si esta quedaba esparcida por el piso. Con manos temblorosas tomé la carpeta en las que se encontraban los tres contratos que había firmado, los saqué y los puse sobre mi cama.

Me arrodillé al borde de esta y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en el borde cerrando los ojos tratando de relajarme, esto no le haría nada bien al bebé… deseaba tanto que alguien me abrazara, estaba al borde de un colapso.

–Todo estará bien, lo estará, no te preocupes – dije hablándole a mi barriga. Nunca lo hacía, no desde que me prohibí crear un lazo con este bebé pero ahora no me importaba. Después de todo el lazo ya lo tenía, era imposible no tenerlo, lo posible era tratar de convencerme de lo contrario.

Si antes había dicho que los cambios hacían que la vida fuera vida, me retracto. O Dios me odiaba o había hecho algo muy malo en mi vida pasada porque sinceramente esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Mi vida antes que todo empezara a darse vuelta era tan sencilla que aburría. Cuidaba a mi padre en su estado con la ayuda de Sue, trabajaba y nos iba bien a mi padre y a mí. No tenía esperanzas de un futuro mejor que ese pero estaba feliz con mi padre. Ahora ni eso tenía ¿Futuro? ¿Esperanza?

¿Por qué todo tenía que cambiar tan rápido?

Mi padre entró en coma, y para conseguir el dinero para mantenerlo vivo alquilé mi vientre a una mujer rica, dos meses después mi padre muere a pesar de mis intentos de mantenerlo aquí y ahora… ahora Ángela moría. Parecía el guión de una mala película… sinceramente.

Sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarme una y otra vez ¿Había valido la pena? ¿Tomé la decisión correcta al hacer esto sin pensarlo dos veces? ¿Sin averiguar del tema o sin comentarlo con nadie?

No importaba ya porque las decisiones estaban tomadas y las cosas ya habían sucedido y nada de esto era culpa del ser que crecía en mi vientre.

La culpa era mía, por alargar las cosas cuando no se deben alargar… por jugar con la vida de los que me rodean ¿Eso hice?

Gemí frustrada.

_¿Qué rayos pasaría conmigo y el bebé?_

Las lágrimas que estaba empezando a derramar calmaron algo de la desesperación que sentía, pero no toda. ¿Qué iba a ser de nosotros ahora? Mentalmente repasé la cantidad de dinero que aún continuaba en el banco, había gastado muy poco gracias a que Ángela pagaba por mi comida, las visitas médicas y hasta la ropa, con ese dinero tendría para vivir bien durante el periodo que tendría que dejar de trabajar para atender a mi bebé…

¡Dios, ya estaba empezando a hacer planes como si el bebé fuese mío!

_¡Lo es!…_

_Pero el contrato…_

Recordando el contrato, tratando de pensar en las clausulas algo no dejaba de rodarme en mi cabeza una y otra vez… ¿Si Ángela murió… Su pareja podría reclamarlo, verdad? ¿Edward Cullen reclamaría al bebé?

_¡No!_

Traté de buscar en el contrato algo que mencionara una situación así, pero con mis dedos temblorosos no pude hacer nada. No encontré ninguna cláusula que mencionara esta situación y es que ¿Quién pensaría que podría morir mañana?

_Un abogado tendría que velar por eso ¿no?_

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar desde la sala haciéndome saltar para poder contestar. El número era privado por lo que no se mostraba en la pantalla azul de mi teléfono, así que con recelo contesté.

–¿Señorita Isabella Swan? – preguntó una voz ronca y nerviosa del otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, soy yo.

–Habla Jason Jenks, tengo que reunirme urgente con usted– Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo que hubiese imaginado que podía hacerlo. Pude sentir un retorcijón en mi vientre asustándome y haciéndome preguntar si había sido el bebé o sólo los nervios.

Los nervios, el bebé jamás se había movido o nunca lo había notado. No quería sentirlo, pues hacerlo hubiese significado… que lo hubiese empezado a querer…

–¡Oh, Sr. Jenks…! – dije sollozando –Es horrible, las noticias…

Mi pecho se apretó tan fuerte que tuve que llevar una mano al lugar.

–Estaré en su casa en quince minutos. No se altere señorita Swan, por favor.

–Estoy tan confundida– mi voz parecía rota y rasgada, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía parar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

–Lo entiendo, Voy en camino.

Apenas había cortado la llamada, corrí a mi habitación para ponerme un poleron deportivo rosado que encontré en uno de mis cajones y unos pantalones grises. Me agaché con cuidado y saqué unas converse negras que encontré debajo de la cama para no andar descalza, no estaba muy preocupada del estilo o la moda en estos instantes. Solo quería saber que rayos quería hablar el abogado y que mierda iba a pasar conmigo y mi bebé.

Me hice una coleta mientras fruncía el ceño del disgusto.

Quince minutos exactos después unos golpecitos en la puerta me indicaron la llegada del señor Jenks a mi modesta casa. Abrí con precaución y el mismo hombre que recuerdaba hace cuatro meses haber saludado y conversado durante esa sesión que sello el trato entre Ángela y yo, me saludó nervioso y cordialmente.

Le permití la entrada y el amable hombre regordete avanzó hasta la sala, dejando su bolso mensajero sobre la mesita de café.

–Por favor, siéntese– le indiqué cuando vi que no lo hacía.

–Gracias Isabella – Se sentó y rápidamente abrió su bolso y empezó a sacar papeles y más papeles.

Reconocí los contratos, pero había más carpetas. Cuando terminó todo su ritual levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la mía.

–¿Desea tomar algo, le puedo ofrecer algo?

–No, Isabella. Esto que ha pasado es serio.

Tragué saliva asustada ¡Yo sabía que esto era serio! Él al mismo tiempo abrió el saco de su terno y abrió los primeros botones de su camisa blanca de rayas. Parecía más nervioso que yo, e incluso sudaba un poco.

–¿Cómo… Cómo pasó?

–No tengo más información de la que dan las noticias señorita, a penas lo supe la llamé. Sé que es un choque emocional para usted pero debemos establecer el proceder de ahora en adelante – Asentí sin abrir la boca ¿Qué podía decir? – Usted firmó dos contratos, el contrato de gestación y el de confidencialidad.

–Sí, los tengo en mi habitación.

–Muy bien, señorita Swan es importante que sepa que hay cosas que usted no sabía de este trato.

–¿Qué cosas?–pregunté confundida y asustada. Incluso el enojo estaba amenazando con salir.

¿Cosas que no sabía? ¿Cómo era posible? Ángela me había ocultado información al igual que el abogado que tenía frente a mí, ¿No se supone que estas cosas se hacen con la confianza como principal motor?

Fruncí el ceño y miré al hombre frente a mí, ante la obvia respuesta.

–Usted realizó este acuerdo con la Señorita Ángela Weber, que lamentablemente murió esta mañana. No había nadie más que supiera de este además de las personas que estábamos en esa habitación.

–¿Nadie más? Pensé que su prometido…

–Precisamente él, no sabe nada y no debe saberlo.

–¿Por qué? Es el padre…

–Le recuerdo que usted firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad, no puede hablar de este acuerdo aunque la Señorita Weber haya muerto, es de suma importancia que sepa esto y que sea consciente de las consecuencias de hacerlo.

–No entiendo nada.

–No es necesario que entienda…

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Claro que sí!– exploté cuando me respondió esa barbaridad ¿Qué no era necesario que entienda? Me habían mentido desde el inicio y yo como estúpida había aceptado el trato sin pensarlo o leer las condiciones ¿verdad? ¡Dios, me sentía tan tonta, engañada….enfadada!

Charlie había vivido un poco más gracias a ello, pero ahora lo quisiese o no, él estaba muerto y las consecuencias de lo que había hecho me perseguían.

No se puede detener la muerte por mucha ayuda o poder que tengas.

– ¡Llevo en mi vientre un bebé! –Continué – ¡¿Y me dice que el padre no debe saber de la existencia de este bebé?¿Cree que porque soy pobre no tengo derecho a saber o entender esto? Es un…

Lleve mis manos a mi cabello deshaciendo mi coleta para poder pasar las manos por mi pelo.

–Las cosas no son tan sencillas.

–¡Entonces exijo que me lo explique! ¡Ahora! – grité.

–Esto debe quedar entre nosotros, por favor, necesito que entienda la situación en la que ambos hemos quedado. De por sí este acuerdo era algo arriesgado, pero la señorita Ángela me amenazó para que lo llevara a cabo– el hombre parecía realmente preocupado pero esta vez no me dio lástima– La familia Cullen es una familia muy poderosa en esta ciudad. Nadie sabe de este embarazo, de hecho los Cullen creen que la señorita Ángela es la que estaba esperando el bebé de Edward Cullen, no una madre subrogada.

"_Rumores decían que estaba en espera del primer heredero Cullen"_

Entonces era cierto.

Todo fue más claro y el sentimiento de asco aumentó en mi organismo.

Me habían utilizado, tratando de compensar todo con dinero. Nadie hacía las cosas altruistamente después de todo.

_Y el instinto nunca falla… _

–Ella estaba fingiendo un embarazo, que daría como fruto mi bebé sin que nadie lo supiera – dije bajito, ordenando todo en mi cabeza.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, el porqué su prometido nunca estaba en las visitas, porque trataba de evitar que la vieran conmigo fuera de la clínica o el porqué cuando la llamaban salía a hablar a otro lugar.

Yo era su sucio secreto.

Dios, por un momento dejé que todos los pensamientos que estuve reprimiendo durante este tiempo salieran desbordados desde los lugares más recónditos de mi mente. ¿Cómo acepté todo esto no conociendo que tipo de seres tan ruines podrían ser los padres de mi bebé?

–Es más complicado que eso, Edward Cullen quería un bebé fervientemente y la señorita Ángela no podía dárselo.

–Entonces buscó a una mujer que ya hubiese hecho todo el proceso de verificar sus óvulos sanos para ser fecundados por los espermatozoide de su prometido… todo era más rápido y expedito así… por eso la prisa. Lo hacía para complacerlo– balbuceé tontamente y es que aún estaba tratando de entender todo. –Pero ese hombre no sabe nada… ¿Cómo es posible? – mi mente no podía procesar todo, era un hervidero de dudas, preguntas… miedos – Eso es estúpido… ¿Por qué le mintió? Oh Dios mío –

Jason Jenks asintió aún con su mirada clavada en la mía y limpiándose el sudor que se acumulaba en su frente. Al parecer estaba en una situación muy difícil y por eso había corrido a mí, para evitar que hablara y lo metiera en un lio ¿verdad?

¿Cómo fui tan estúpida como para no averiguar todo esto? ¿Rumores de embarazo? No tenía buenas palabras para Ángela Weber en estos momentos, me había utilizado. Pero también me había pagado por ello y por muy frío que sonara, así era ¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad si sabía que podía haber aceptado de todas formas? Porque lo necesitaba en ese momento y con Charlie en la clínica no pensé muchas las cosas ¿Lo habría hecho? Seguramente no, si eso implicaba todo este enredo.

_Mentira, podría haber hecho todo por Charlie. _

–Todos mentimos alguna vez en nuestra vida– susurró Jenks explicándose.

–No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo. Es tan retorcido.

–Si los Cullen se enteran de este bebé, será el fin de los dos. No pueden saberlo– dijo fervientemente tomando una de las carpetas. Su tono fue tembloroso y firme a la vez. Quería aparentar estar tranquilo.

–Usted sólo quiere salvar su pellejo ¿No es así?

–El de los dos – rectificó con el pañuelo en su mano.

Esto me hacía preguntarme que cosas tan malas le podrían hacer a este abogado. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora mientras trataba de entender todo esto. Evidentemente Jenks había hecho todo esto a las espaldas de ellos, quizás era un empleado leal para esa familia y los había traicionado por un poco más de dinero, y eso significaba algo más que despidos en el mundo de los magnates. En estos momentos sus principales intenciones eran asegurarse que me callara y que no lo delatara.

Quería deshacerse de mi y mi bebé, quería callarme. La amenaza…

_Maldito arribista._

Porque ahora no me quedaba duda de ello, este bebé era mío. Ángela solo ideó todo esto por egoísmo, nada más. ¿Fingir un embarazo, mientras encubría el verdadero fuera del conocimiento de su amado prometido? ¿Con qué, con un cojín? Eso sólo tenía una explicación y era hacerse de la fortuna que el apellido Cullen le daría. Analizando su plan podía decir que era bueno. Conseguir una mujer anónima de características similares a las de ella para cargar un hijo concebido con los genes del hombre con el que se casaría. Fingir un embarazo en paralelo y cuando los nueves meses hubiesen pasado tener el bebé, mi bebé en sus manos como si todo hubiese sido real, asegurándose que yo no hablaría ni intentaría nada legal firmando esos dos contratos.

Cubrí mi boca de las náuseas que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Esto era demasiado para mí, poco a poco sentía que mi mente se desvanecía pero traté de evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. No estaría nada de bien desmayarse en estos momentos, necesitaba respuestas.

Y necesitaba ser fuerte.

–¿Qué sucederá conmigo y este bebé?– pregunté con la voz ronca y mis puños cerrados fuertemente contra la tela del sillón en la que estaba sentada.

–Ya no hay nadie que reclame este bebé, señorita.

–Ya no tengo la obligación de entregárselo a nadie, el contrato de gestación está caduco desde el momento en que una de las partes fallece ¿No es así?

–No necesariamente. Los acuerdos tomados allí, los que la favorecen tienen el apoyo legal de llevarse a cabo, como los pagos inconclusos y las demás garantías. El problema es que el dinero pertenecía a la difunta señorita Weber, salía de sus bolsillos y nadie sabía el uso que ella le daba. Esto no lo saben ni siquiera sus padres que residen en Londres ¿Me entiende? No hay nadie que le aseguré la realización de las clausulas expuestas allí.

–¿Qué es lo que esta intentándome decir? Sea directo.–exigí mirándolo con la ira subiendo peligrosamente.

–No hay nadie que le dé nada a excepción que usted vaya a la corte a exigir el cumplimiento de este contrato. Eso nos traería problemas y expondría todo a la luz. No puedo permitirlo.

–¿Me está pidiendo que no los demande?

–En palabras sencillas, sí.

–¡Ni siquiera puedo creerlo!–grité levantándome pero apoyándome inmediatamente en el borde del sillón– ¡Es un descarado!

–Lo siento, señorita Swan.

–Ni se atreva a pedirme perdón– siseé – ¡No quiero saber nada de usted, ni de Ángela Weber nunca más! ¡Ni tampoco de los Cullen por el resto de mi vida! Anule ese contrato ahora mismo y le aseguro que no diré ni una palabra de esto. No me interesa el sucio dinero de esa mujer ni mucho menos el de esa familia. Este bebé es mío, sólo mío. Yo lo criaré y daré a luz.

–Graci…

–¡No me de las gracias y váyase de mi casa ahora mismo!

El hombre se levantó guardando rápidamente sus cosas, me extendió un documento para que lo firmara. Tenía todo muy bien pensado el muy bastardo. Lo leí y pensé un poco más la situación… estas dos personas me habían utilizado confiando en que mi desesperación me haría hacer lo fuese y lo que les convenía, pero ya no. Le entregué con rudeza los papeles, los buenos modales se esfumaban a medida que la rabia aumentaba.

–No lo firmaré, tendrá que confiar en mi palabra. A diferencia de usted y su difunta contratante, soy honesta. No diré nada, mientras me dejen vivir en paz con mi bebé.

Aseguré con voz firme haciéndolo pestañear confundido.

No se esperaba esto de la inocente pobretona ¿No es así? Pero esta vez yo tenía el poder, tendría que confiar en mí, le gustara o no.

No sería la tonta nunca más.

–Su cuenta seguirá abierta en el banco central, el dinero que ya ha sido depositado no será tocado por mi parte y las tres consultas ginecológicas siguientes ya han sido canceladas– Agregó cuando supo que no daría marcha atrás en esta decisión.

–¡Váyase ahora!

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada me permití recostarme en el sillón largo, cerré mis ojos y comencé a respirar fuertemente para poder tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabía que me había arrollado. Por lo menos Jenks no había tenido la desfachatez de no sonreír al obtener lo que quería.

Todo había terminado y ahora solo quedaba una consecuencia. Una de mis manos se posó en mi vientre levemente abultado.

–Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo bebé. Solos tú y yo…

Y esa fue la primera vez que realmente me permití sentirme como una madre. Este bebé no tenía la culpa de mis errores.

Este bebé era lo único que me quedaba, era mi familia y yo… yo era lo único que él tenía. No me importaba cómo pero lo tendría a salvo.

– Mamá no te dejará por nada del mundo. Lo prometo.

Cerrando mis ojos pude ver tras mis párpados una pequeña y diminuta luz que se volvía un poco más grande a medida que los segundos pasaban…

_Sí, quizás ya todo estaba mejorando en mi vida._

Mi pecho se apretó, pero mi corazón se hinchó… como lo estaba haciendo mi vientre a medida que pasaban lentamente los meses.

_Sí, todo irá mejor ahora_… ya lo estaba pensando a creer.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: Ehh, si.. ¿Aún están ahí? En serio, pobre Eri que le mande muchas veces este capítulo de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero la verdad es que la historia estaba pensada así desde el inicio y como dije; para mi aquí es donde la historia que inició este fic comienza.

Ahora, comentemos el capítulo... oh sí...¿Que habrá sucedido para que este suceso imprevisto le sucediera a Angela? Geez, Okay los golpes emocionales para Bella están por terminar, no nos preocupemos, en serio. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, tiene alguien por quien vivir y esto es una luz a sus dilemas, parece que el destino se lo esta haciendo en un camino piedroso pero con meta. ¿Bella irá a visitar a Sue?. Y nuestra protagonista esta tomado el toro por los cuernos al pararle los carros a Jenks, que decepcion ese hombre... le tenía más fé.¿Saldrá tan impune?

¿Que les pareció el cap a ustedes? Siempre siempre tienen mejores y mas fundamentados comentarios que yo! en serio... nunca dejan de sorprenderme, muchas gracias por las hermosas palabras de todas y cada una, un honor para mi leerlas y responderlas cuando sea el caso y el tiempo libre me acompañe.

Gracias eri de nuevo también por recordarme el día de la semana que era y que hoy me tocaba actualización y es que estoy y soy muy despistada... más ahora que tengo en la cabeza tesis, tesis y mas tesis...geezz

Besotes! Abrazotes y extras en el blog, en polyvore.

**Enichepi**


	8. Encuentros concebidos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Me permito un poco de diversión a costa de estos personajes, haciéndolos interactuar en ficción.

Gracias a _Ericastelo_ por su ayuda, trabajo que valoro muchísimo.

**Alerta de final WTF** -otra vez, dirán XD -

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo Fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

"_Los __encuentros__ mas importantes ya han sido planeados por las almas antes incluso de que los cuerpos se hayan visto"._ Paulo Coelho

**Capítulo VII**

**Encuentros concebidos.**

**.**

**.**

_Bella._

Miré resignada las mesas mientras esperaba las órdenes de uno de mis clientes en la mesa cuatro. _La Bella Italia_ estaba en su máxima capacidad esa noche y era algo que agradecía, significaba más propinas, más trabajo y más… distracción.

Necesitaba todas esas cosas… Desesperadamente.

Lo que sucedió el día lunes me había dejado mentalmente exhausta. La visita del señor Jenks a mi departamento había logrado dejarme en un letargo mental por lo menos dos horas después de su retiro. Estuve pensando, angustiándome y recordando todo lo que había vivido desde que Clarie me había presentado como la candidata perfecta para el problema que aquejaba a Ángela Weber, prometida de Edward Cullen, hace cuatro meses.

Bufé.

La noticia de su muerte parecía ahora menos relevante para la prensa así como para mí, lo cual hasta cierto punto me hacía sentir una mala persona, malvada y sin corazón…

Hasta cierto punto, porque sinceramente, el adjetivo mala le cabía mejor a ella.

Aún no podía creer en lo que me había envuelto yo misma producto de la desesperación. Al parecer ella había tejido una red muy intrincada en su plan y quizás mis sospechas e instinto no habían estado errados como me obligué a creer por tanto tiempo. Definitivamente nunca más desconfiaría de ellos.

Mi mayor defensa era tratar de no pensar en lo que había sucedido el día de ayer, tal y como lo había hecho durante estos cuatro meses desde que la fecundación _In_ _Vitro_ había resultado exitosa.

Sin embargo, no pensar en los problemas no los desaparecía por arte de magia.

Durante ese periodo de tiempo había tratado de evitar imaginar a la criatura que crecía en mi interior y no había sido tan difícil pues, aparte de los cambios leves en mi cuerpo no había mayor evidencia visible que algo crecía dentro de mí.

Pero ya no.

No estas últimas semanas.

El ginecólogo decía que debería sentir moverse al bebé más tardar a las 20 semanas, entre la semana 18 y 20 específicamente, y aún a mis diecisiete semanas mi bebé no se había manifestado. Estaba algo asustada pero aún estaba en el tiempo, bueno… había tenido sensaciones extrañas como retorcijones pero eso no era ¿O sí? Esperaba que mi bebé se manifestara antes del ultrasonido de la siguiente consulta, porque quería sentirlo dentro de mí... escuchar su corazón…no quería evitar pensar en eso nunca más, estaba decidida.

Dios, estaba siendo paranoica.

Sería madre y quería sentirme como tal, aunque no supiera que rayos estaba haciendo o si lo haría bien como mamá… lo _quería_ hacer.

El bebé no tenía la culpa de todo este embrollo, eso era lo único claro. Yo era su única familia como él era la única mía.

_Él…_

¿Sería niño?

Sonreí al pensarlo.

Imaginarme como madre fue mucho más sencillo y satisfactorio de lo que creí. Todo vino tan rápido, que mi mente dio un giro violento que me dejó confundida al principio, determinada al otro y emocionada a las horas… En resumen, todo fue muy extraño, pero no menos real para mí.

Yo soy la madre de este bebé. Punto.

Ahora todo era sencillo y estaba en mis manos ¿Verdad? No hablaría ni una palabra de esto, lo que me aseguraría que nada pasaría con esos millonarios y podría vivir mi vida tranquila.

No quería nada que ver con los Cullen y su mierda.

Al final parecía que toda esta situación era una mofa del destino. No había logrado formar ese lazo maternal porque me lo había mentalmente prohibido mientras el ser en mi interior no se manifestara… ahora era diferente porque sabía que por más que uno intente prohibirse las cosas, tienden a pasar sin tu consentimiento.

– Somos libres bebé.

Suspiré mirando mis pies un poco hinchados y la falda apretada. Mañana también iría al centro comercial a comprarme una talla más grande, mi panza estaba un poco más abultada de lo que recordaba, lo cual la hacía lucir incómodamente hinchada a simple vista.

Me gustaba que mi vientre se comenzara a abultar.

Ni hablar de mis senos, últimamente había aumentado casi dos tallas de sujetador, lo que me había valido muchos viajes a la tienda de lencería.

Pero no importaba… Eso significaba que no estaba sola y me recordaba, que ya no había nadie que me lo quitara. Mi conciencia se había callado, mi moral se había tranquilizado y mi ética estaba relajada.

Estaba en paz conmigo misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Suspiré.

Mañana tenía pensado ir a visitar a mi padre al cementerio antes de entrar al trabajo, le llevaría margaritas y limpiaría el mármol en el que estaba escrito su nombre. Esta vez le diría que no se preocupara por mí, que me disculpara por no haberle dicho toda la verdad la última vez que pude hablar con él y que cuidara a su nieto o nieta desde donde se encontrara. Le rogaría que nos cuidara a ambos y que estuviera seguro de que ambos lo amábamos mucho también.

Cuando le entregué el pedido a la mesa tres, la mesa cinco ya se ocupaba de nuevo.

– Una orden de ravioles con setas – le dije a Jake quien asintió y se giró para atender al orden.

– Te guardaré de este plato ¿Está bien? – me respondió sonriendo cuando me entregó la orden perfectamente decorada.

– Sí, por favor. Amo los ravioles con seta.

– Lo sé. Habrá ración extra para el _bambino_.

– Gracias – respondí tomando la orden y dando saltitos ante la expectativa.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, Don Agostino me permitió ir a descansar e incluso me comentó que le gustaba como me veía. Me había permitido el atrevimiento de levantarle una ceja ante su comentario pero su explicación me dejó, entre divertida y preocupada.

_"Queste __sottili.__Non si può__essere__così sottile__,__ragazza__.__E__ male per __tua __salute "_

_Estás esbelta. No puedes estar tan delgada, niña. Es malo para tu salud._

¿No estaba demasiado gorda o sí? Bueno, no me importaba. No había sido vanidosa ni cuando iba a la secundaria, así que…

_Llegaría a casa a pesarme, quizás hubiera aumentado unos gramos desde la última consulta…_

Una vez sentada en el comedor del personal en mi lugar habitual, Jake se posicionó a mi lado con dos platos de ravioles con setas y sodas.

– ¿Cómo es que te dejaron salir a descanso a esta hora? – cuestioné empezando a devorar el plato enfrente mío.

– El nuevo vino a entrenar y Don Agostino se esta haciendo cargo de la cocina y enseñándole.

– Genial.

Comimos en silencio por unos minutos.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó alternando su mirada desde mi rostro hacia mi vientre.

– Bien, las náuseas ya no son tan frecuentes ¿sabes? Levantarse en la mañana ya no es tan trágico.

Jacob sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de soda. Hablar de este tema con él no era difícil pero sí incómodo. En cierto modo me hacía pensar que Jake sí se interesaba por el bebé, pues siempre preguntaba como estaba, que si había pateado o cosas así… pero cuando más él trataba de ahondar en el tema, podía distinguir cierto resentimiento por su parte, en especial cuando me negaba a decirle quien era el supuesto padre y seguía evitando el tema de su interés de hacerse cargo de él. Incluso me había dicho enojado una vez que por tanto secretismo, estaba comenzando a creer que habían abusado de mí.

Ese día le dejé bien claro que ese no era el motivo. Mi mano quedó adolorida por mucho tiempo luego de la cachetada que le di. El día después se disculpó, pero me costó otro día aceptar esas disculpas.

Siempre he sido de las personas que perdonan pero no olvidan.

Mientras tomaba el último raviol sentí como unos dedos se posaban suavemente en una de mis mejillas, levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con los ojos examinadores y persistentes de mi amigo.

– Pareces demacrada – insinuó señalando las ojeras bajo mis ojos. Me alejé lentamente de su toque.

– No es cierto.

– Lo es, _amore_ ¿No puedes dormir?

Lo cierto había sido que había dormido muy poco durante esta semana, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Había imaginado todo tipo de escenarios para mí de ahora en adelante, había incluso pensado en los Cullen, lo cual me había dejado más inquieta de lo que había presupuestado. Inquieta e incluso enojada.

Ellos no sabían nada de esto, según Jenks, ¿Pero podía confiar en él? De todas maneras este hijo era tan mío ahora como lo era de ese tal Edward Cullen, el contrato de gestación estaba anulado dado que yo no tenía intención de cobrar nada. Y si Jenks no decía nada yo tampoco lo haría, estaba segura que ese tipo de gente rica me quitaría el bebé si se enteraba. No lo podía permitir.

Imaginando eso, no pude evitar pensar que mi bebé sería para ellos algo así como el bastardo de la familia… ¡Santo Cielo, no quería ni imaginar esas cosas!

Al parecer había visto muchas telenovelas en mi juventud.

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

Eso no lo permitiría, educaría a mi bebé sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Él me necesitaba y yo a él. Una familia sin escrúpulos capaz de mentirse descaradamente entre sí no era un buen ejemplo para nadie.

Mi mano se apretó contra el tenedor.

– ¿Bella? – me llamó Jake, haciéndome percatar que me había quedado sumida en mis pensamientos dejando afuera a todos otra vez.

– Lo siento, sí dormí anoche. El embarazo me tiene agotada – mentí sonriéndole cálidamente y él asintió convencido.

Tendría que decirle la verdad ¿No es cierto? Pero decirle la verdad incluía contarle todo y no estaba dispuesta a revivir eso por ahora. Menos enfrentarme a su juicio moral por haber hecho algo así. Lo conocía, no le sería tan fácil aceptarlo.

– ¿Cuándo le dirás al jefe?

Esa pregunta me dejó pensando. Había decidido trabajar hasta el sexto mes, pero no había pasado por mi mente hablar con Don Agostino pronto.

– No lo sé ¿Crees que debería hablar hoy con él?

– No, cuanto antes le digas, antes insistirá que descanses. Ya lo conoces.

– Rayos, tienes razón. Supongo que cuando mi embarazo sea evidente no habrá escapatoria. Hoy me dijo que estaba más gordita y que eso era bueno.

– Tienes más curvas, no estás gordita, _cara_.

Me examiné sonrojada ante su comentario y él sonrió de lado, como cuando hacía una maldad. Le pegué un manotazo ante su atrevimiento, haciendo que soltara una risa estridente.

– Idiota.

– Nunca te ha gustado que te haga cumplidos.

– Porque eres mi amigo, no lo dices en serio – aseguré y el gruñó por lo bajo.

– Lo digo en serio.

Miré hacia otro lado. Cuando se ponía así, la incomodidad ganaba a mi cariño por él y Jacob lo sabía.

Así que siempre era lo mismo, cambiábamos el tema. A uno más seguro.

– Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, sólo tienes que preguntar. Lo sabes ¿Cierto?–su cambio de tono fue desconcertante, la seriedad con la que pronunció esas palabras me había dejado un sentimiento de familia en mi interior, lo cual me llevó a asentir lentamente.

– Gracias.

Luego él, comenzó a relatar sus experiencias en la universidad a la que asistía. Las clases que estaba teniendo y los compañeros idiotas con los que tenía que hacer trabajos. Mi corazón se estrujó un poco pero no dejé que se mostrara, definitivamente yo ya no podría ir a la universidad con todo lo que se me venía. No se confundan, no me estoy quejando pero sabía que criar a una personita requería 24 horas al día y estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por mi bebé… se lo merecía.

Nuestro tiempo de descanso terminó rápidamente, haciéndome gemir del dolor que mis pies estaban sintiendo al volver al trote. Mis pies se estaban hinchando más de lo normal y no sabía si era común o no, pero se marcaban en mis –antes – cómodos zapatos. Logré sentarme un rato mientras el ambiente de la noche se calmaba un poco, pero no duró mucho y tuve que salir a atender de nuevo.

Ya limpiando las mesas y la barra, mi mente se concentraba en el premio: En mi suave cama y en el descanso adjunto. Pasé por una de las mesas y recogí un periódico que habían dejado unos clientes en los asientos, al parecer se les olvidó o cayó porque estaba entre abierto al final de la mesa. Miré la portada del martes 14 de marzo del _Chicago Tribune_ y dejé escapar un jadeo.

En la primera plana estaba una foto del accidente junto con un titular que decía "Trágica muerte de la prometida de Edward Cullen: La familia llora su pérdida" La foto del reportaje mostraba el funeral de Ángela, junto a varias personas de negro secándose las lágrimas, menos un hombre con el semblante serio y podría decir hasta enojado. Lo reconocí como Edward Cullen y eso me desconcertó pues parecía estar más por deber que por voluntad.

Me reprimí por pensar siquiera en esa familia al momento que mis pensamientos tomaron forma. Ellos no eran nada para mí y no lo serían nunca. Mirando la foto más detenidamente mi mente comenzó a unir las palabras 'padre' y 'Edward Cullen' en la misma oración sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Sí, lo sabía. Edward Cullen era el padre biológico de este bebé pero no podía enterarse porque no estaba segura que él lo quisiera y no me arriesgaría que me pidiera un aborto o una demanda por todo este lio. No.

_¿Qué le diría a mi hijo o hija cuando preguntara por su padre?_

Le diría la verdad, tal y como mi padre había hecho conmigo. Él nunca me negó que mi madre había muerto meses después de mi nacimiento, lo cual agradecí y aunque eso me obligó a madurar un poco antes, me hizo ver la vida como era. Mi padre siempre me parecía tan solitario que me hacía sentir culpable ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si mi madre viviese? La verdad era que no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera como lucía, ni siquiera una fotografía. Mi padre jamás habló de la situación luego de contarme el porqué no estaba con nosotros y nunca me había cuestionado su mutismo.

– ¡Bella ya nos vamos! – gritó desde el fondo una de mis compañeras haciéndome correr y de paso tirar el periódico al primer tacho de basura con el que me encontré.

_¡Adiós Cullen!_

Salí arreglando mi abrigo y colgando mi mochila con premura. Jacob se había ido antes de terminar el turno, siendo reemplazado por el nuevo, ya que tenía unas clases obligatorias o talleres de no sé que, no estaba segura, así que hoy no me acompañaría a tomar el taxi como siempre o me llevaría en su auto si me dejaba pagarle la gasolina, era la pelea del día. En fin, me despedí de todos y comencé a caminar.

Sentado en el asiento del paradero estaba una sombra recargada en la estructura de metal, a medida que me acercaba la luz lo mostraba en su totalidad. Era un hombre de traje gris que tenía su vista concentrada en su teléfono. Me pareció extraño, a estas horas jamás había personas esperando taxis o el transporte público. Aunque mi desconfianza salía a flote, la verdad era que tampoco podía desconfiar de todas las personas que necesitaran transporte a estas horas ¿Verdad?

_¿Qué tal si era un ladrón? _

¿De terno y con un _i__Phone_? Quizás un mafioso…

Me reí de la ironía y es que ¿Qué me importaba? Quizás estaba demasiado desesperada por distracción y comenzaba a hilvanar historias fantásticas en mi cabeza, porque sabía que al llegar a casa los pensamientos me agobiarían otra vez antes de dormir.

Me acerqué y de pie esperé a que apareciera un taxi, no quería llamarlo… la verdad nunca lo hacía, pasábamos este rato conversando con Jake así que no tenía la costumbre ¿Debería hacerlo ahora que estaba sola?

– Buenas noches – saludó el hombre levantando su rostro y guardando su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos.

Fruncí mi ceño al verlo mirarme intensamente, sus ojos me observaron lentamente sin disimular su desagrado o incomodidad, no podría definirlo, estaba muy oscuro ya a estas horas.

Como parecía ser costumbre, acaricié mi vientre cuando me sentía confundida, abrumada y como era el caso ahora… asustada.

No contesté a su saludo, miré hacia otro lado, ignorándolo.

Cuando se levantó acercándose a mi lado, la luz de la calle lo mostró del todo haciendo que mi mano se cerrara con fuerza en mi mochila y en mi vientre sin poder evitarlo, un poco de aire salió de mis pulmones y mis ojos se abrieron dramáticamente.

Edward Cullen estaba parado frente a mí con su mirada impasible y una mueca intachable.

– Isabella Marie Swan ¿Me equivoco? – cuestionó.

– ¿Quién es usted? – pregunté entrando en un estado de histeria mal disimulada, tratando de mentir para distraerlo con la esperanza de que estuviera aquí por error y no por lo que se suponía que nos unía.

_No era posible…_

Él no podía saber, pues no había cómo. Jenks no me pudo mentir con eso pues ese engaño involucraba su carrera ¿Es que me había equivocado de nuevo con las personas?

– ¿Es qué no sabes quien soy? Tsk tsk. No te conviene mentirme en estas circunstancias niña – aseguró mirándome de arriba abajo, usando una de sus manos para pasarla por su cabello rojizo, haciéndome notar que tenía una de sus manos con vendas y apósitos.

Insistí en mirar hacia otro lado mientras hablaba.

– No sé como sabe quien soy pero no lo… conozco. Señor.

Sentía su mirada clavaba en mí pero no quise comprobarlo, miraba intranquila por la calle rogando que apareciera un taxi para largarme de aquí antes que me pusiera a gritar o peor aún, a llorar. El ambiente parecía tenso y algo me hacía pensar que Edward Cullen se estaba reteniendo de hacer algo drástico.

Aún recordaba nuestro primer y único encuentro.

El sonido de unos papeles llamó mi atención justo en el momento en que un taxi aparecía girando una esquina.

– ¿Reconoces estos contratos? – preguntó el hombre poniéndolos en mi campo de visión. Los miré desconcertada, sabiendo que eran los que Ángela había firmado pero un poco más arrugados – Sí, claro que sí.

– No sé quién es usted, por favor – rogué estirando el brazo para detener el taxi – Váyase o gritaré.

Él miró mi movimiento y notó el vehículo que se acercaba. El brillo en sus ojos se volvió peligroso, haciéndome gemir asustada, mientras seguía moviendo mi mano impaciente.

Cuando el auto se detuvo no tuve tiempo de subirme, Edward Cullen tomó mi brazo bruscamente, deteniéndome e indicándole al chofer que siguiera. No me importó que el señor nos insultara, más me importó el hombre que me sujetaba del brazo.

– ¡Suélteme!, no lo conozco, esto es un asalto.

– Lamento no haberme presentado correctamente con anterioridad, quizás así recuerdes. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – Dijo mirándome fijamente y acercándonos para que pudiera susurrar sus siguientes palabras – el padre del hijo que estás esperando.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> ¡Dios! Por fín, dirán algunas ¡Apareció Edward! Habían teorías buenísimas sobre como aparecería , unas que me gustaron tanto que me pegué mentalmente ¡Porqué no lo pensaste así, tonta! XD ¿Que pasará ahora que Edward la fue a buscar? Porqué que la haya encontrado, eso es otra cosa... En el prox cap veremos el desenlace de este encuentro, ¿Vendrá alguien en su ayuda? ¿Gritara?¿Qué les pareció el cap?

Muchas gracias por sus review, ya no sé como agradecer tanto cariño y entusiasmo, en serio. Lo trato pero a veces pienso que no es demasiado, así que gracias de nuevo!.

Usé nuevamente el Googletraductor para el italiano, no soy experta en este idioma, pero hago el esfuerzo. Espero no este tan mal XD.

Estimada Eulalia: Gracias por RR, nos halagas que nos consideres lo mejor del fandom y gracias por tu critica constructiva... Ericastelo y yo lo valoramos. Quiero hacer de esta historia lo mejor que pueda, pero también soy consciente que tanto yo como mi beta hacemos esto de hobbie y como una forma de entretenernos, evidentemente no somos profesionales ni perfectos. Gracias por ayudar a mejorar el fandom, lástima que lo haces anónimamente. Espero que puedas encontrar lo que estás buscando. cariños.

Inay Masen Cullen Nay: Me gustaría responderte el RR, creo que le preguntaré a Juli, porque me saldrá largo si lo hago por aquí. Déjame un mail si no tienes cuenta ¿Puede ser? XD

Actualizamos el calendario quedamos con **Actualizaciones: Miercóles** y **Adelantos: Domingos** en mi blog. Lu537, me indicó que el link estaba malo en el profile pero ya lo arreglé espero les funcione como me funciona a mí.

Besotes con abrazotes emmett stile!

_**Enichepi**_.


	9. Casualidades evadidas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoría. Esta historia es ficción.

Gracias Eri por el beteo y el recuerdo de que me tocaba actualizar el miércoles, y por todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

"_Ningún hombre ha llegado nunca a ser sabio por casualidad"._ Lucio Séneca.

**Capítulo VIII**

**Casualidades evadidas**

_Bella_

El silencio que prosiguió a sus palabras fue opacado rápidamente por la aceleración del taxi que aún se encontrada estacionado en la calle, nuestras miradas estaban enfrentadas sin tregua, mentalmente le rogaba a mis neuronas por una buena excusa para darle a este hombre.

Negarlo todo era el plan principal y el único en el que podía pensar.

_Dios, estaba frita._

Su mano apretaba a cada segundo con más fuerza mi brazo, aumentando la presión, y haciéndome reclamar por un poco de alivio.

– No te soltaré hasta que digas el porqué – respondió con cautela dándose cuenta de mi molestia, alterando su expresión por un nanosegundo.

– ¿El porqué qué?- respondí bajando la voz intimidada.

– El porqué firmaste este contrato, el porqué Ángela te lo pidió… ¿Qué ganabas con todo esto aparte del dinero, Isabella?

Edward Cullen parecía ávido por información que claramente no poseía y que lo atormentaba. Lo veía claramente en sus ojos, estaba desesperado y enojado…

Por un momento de debilidad me permití sentir lástima por él, pero eso no permitió que mi instinto de supervivencia diera paso atrás.

_Defiéndete y niégalo._

– Señor, en serio. No sé de qué me habla, tengo que irme a casa, suélteme o lo denunciaré.

Edward me soltó, gruñendo y girando su cuerpo rápidamente, pasando ambas manos por su pelo cobrizo al momento que soltaba palabras incomprensibles. Aproveché ese momento para alejarme un poco más asustada y tratando de pensar como escaparme de esto, mi mano viajó a mi vientre tratando de calmar el nudo que se estaba formando, así como los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

_Escapa… _Pero mi mente estaba a toda máquina que se olvidó de mandar la orden a mis músculos.

¿Cómo era posible que Edward Cullen, se apareciera una noche después del trabajo y me reclamara respuestas que no podía darle? ¿Cómo responder cuando al hacerlo me ponía en peor aprieto? Yo quería a mi bebé, él… no sé que quería. No podía responder…¡Debió preguntarle a su prometida! ¿Quién era yo para estar en medio de todo esto? No merecía nada de esto cuando todo se había calmado en mi vida… Las lágrimas enjuagaron mi vista por un momento.

ÉL tenía los contratos… él lo sabía… todo ¿Cuál era su objetivo para preguntar algo que ya sabía?

_Está intentando entender…_

¡Pero se supone que el padre de este bebé no debería saber, ni mucho menos interesarse por él!

Mi cabeza se movió rápidamente buscando otro taxi o alguien a quien aferrarme para salir de allí sin espectáculos, ni avergonzarme a mi misma llorando frente a este hombre. _Podría correr_…

– Deja de decirme que no sabes quién soy, tú nombre está en este contrato que firmaste ¿Recuerdas?, tu dirección, el dinero que recibiste de Ángela y todo lo que acordaron. No me digas que no sabes de qué hablo, cuando estoy seguro que lo sabes muy bien.

-Yo no…

-Te he investigado ¿sabes? tú cuenta está casi intacta en el Banco Central… solo has ocupado una cantidad en una compra en una tienda departamental, sin embargo sigues trabajando en ese pequeño restaurante para pagar ¿Qué? ¡Oh sí! La renta porque la comida y demás te lo pagaba Ángela… No te molestes en negarlo.

Lo miré mientras volvía a acercarse a mí, un poco más calmado pero con su atuendo un poco más desordenado también. Confundido y enojado. Se veía que estaba teniendo un día difícil, lo cual me hizo cuestionarme ¿De qué sería capaz este hombre?

Él sabía quien era yo, tenía en sus manos los contratos firmados por mí, con mi nombre y datos personales, las condiciones y todo lo acordado.

Ya no podía negarlo _¿Cómo pude pensar que esto era un buen plan?_

Estaba en un callejón sin salida ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Qué sucedería si le decía que el hijo que estaba esperando era de él, porque se usó su esperma para fecundar mi óvulo?

_Estúpida, eso ya lo sabía._

_Pero, ¿Qué pasaría?... _

Me lo quitaría.

Por un momento mi mente recordó la cara de Jason Jenks mientras una lágrima de desesperación recorría mi mejilla. Él estaba descubierto sin que ninguno de los dos estuviera involucrado en contar dicho secreto… irónico. ¿Qué pensaría cuando lo supiera? ¿Edward Cullen lo enfrentaría como me estaba enfrentando a mí?

"_Esto debe quedar entre nosotros, por favor, necesito que entienda la situación en la que ambos hemos quedado. Si los Cullen se enteran de este bebé, será el fin de los dos. No pueden saberlo…"_

Las palabras de Jenks se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez…

_Dios. Estaba tan jodida._

Un retorcijón en mi estómago hizo que apretara mi gesto protector en mi vientre. Luego un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al ver que Edward Cullen se acercaba incluso más a mi cuerpo, parecía que en cierta forma, esta era su forma de atacar e intimidar, tener a su enemigo cerca… muy cerca.

Tan cerca que sus ojos verdes eran claramente visibles a las oscuridad de la noche y las mediocres luces del alumbrado público.

– Podemos encontrar una solución acorde para ambos ¿No lo crees?

– ¿Solución acorde? –repetí confusa tratando de limpiar disimuladamente la humedad de mi rostro.

– Así es.

– No – dije tajantemente cuando logré entender entre líneas lo que me decía.

¿Un acuerdo? Claro que no. Había aprendido de esto que simplemente con personas como ellos, los acuerdos valían absolutamente nada. No arriesgaría a mi hijo con algo como eso, esta vez tenía que pensar en todas las cosas involucradas pues no estaba sola… él no era nadie para mí, nunca supo de la existencia de este bebé y ahora… porque seguramente le convenía, estaba aquí. Sí, eso era ¿Qué más podía ser sino?

¿Quería a este bebé? ¿Se preocupaba por él? No.

– No estás en posición de negarte ni debatir. ¿Te recuerdo qué es lo que firmaste?

– No tiene que recordarme nada, conozco muy bien esos papeles y ya no sirven al morir una de sus partes. Este bebé es mío. Yo soy su madre. No se preocupe, no divulgaré todo este drama a los tabloides, no soy de ese tipo de personas.

– ¡Ah, veo que recordaste! – dijo burlón mientras respondía delatándome en mi confesión e incluso con su mano vendada limpió una parte de mi mejilla que no había alcanzado a secar con mis dedos sorprendiéndome en el acto.

– Ese bebé también es mío – exclamó con la voz contenida –usaron mi esperma para fecundar tu óvulo. _Sin. Mi. Consentimiento_. Puedo llevar este caso a los tribunales y comprobarlo fácilmente – aseguró agitando los contratos en mi rostro – Puedo llevar a todos esos médicos y científicos involucrados en esto a la cárcel o pagarles un poco más de lo que les pagó Ángela para que testifiquen a mi favor . Puedo acusarte de estafa, puedo hacer que te pudras en la cárcel sin derecho a custodia…

Lo miré asustada ante sus palabras.

– Yo no planeé esto – respondí susurrando, elevando la voz a cada palabra – Ángela nunca me dijo que usted no lo sabía ¡Eso yo no lo sabía!

Su rostro se mostraba impasible, haciéndome temer más pues no sabía que esperar de él. Me temía que lo que decía era lo que haría…

– ¿Tú crees que eso importa? Hagamos las cosas fáciles Isabella… hagamos las cosas a mi manera y ambos saldremos beneficiados, yo…

– Bella ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Jacob me hizo saltar y despegar mi mirada de la de Edward Cullen. Jacob estaba bajándose de su automóvil al momento que lo vi, notoriamente confuso y enojado por la situación en la que me encontraba.

Tan cerca de un hombre, asustada y con los ojos grandes y humedecidos.

Solté todo el aire de golpe mientras me alejaba unos pasos de Edward aprovechando la confusión que la llegada de Jacob produjo, y lograba acercarme a Jake, buscando algo en que aferrarme mientras mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora en todas las cosas que Edward Cullen me había dicho.

Nada, absolutamente nada estaba a mi favor.

– _Cara_… – Insistió mi amigo mientras se colocaba a mi lado y miraba a mi interlocutor.

Él no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a nosotros tomándome por el brazo, tratando de acercarme a su cuerpo en vez del de mi amigo.

– Edward Cullen – dijo sin sonreír ni cambiar el tono de voz a uno más amable, mientras Jake, fruncía más el ceño ante su repentina acción.

– Jacob Black ¿Se conocen? – preguntó mientras se acercaba hacía nosotros.

– No.

– Sí.

Respondimos al unísono.

Jacob me miró confundido y yo sólo esbocé una media sonrisa, tratando de… ¡No sé de qué! Sólo estaba pensando en la manera de soltarme del agarre de Edward sin que pareciera un movimiento brusco que pudiera alertar a Jake de que algo andaba mal.

– Suélteme – susurré quedadamente para que él entendiera.

– Aún no arreglamos nada – contestó mirándome fijamente, no prestándole atención a nada más que a mí.

-¿Usted cree que arreglaremos algo aquí en la calle?-

Yo sólo quería irme. Llámenme cobarde pero no quería estar aquí, con ese hombre mirándome como si fuera un terrorista o como si hubiera asesinado a su madre. ¡Yo no era alguien malo!

– ¡Ey, amigo! Suéltela ahora – dijo Jacob tocándole peligrosamente el brazo.

– Jake, no te preocupes. Ya se iba al igual que yo. No hagas nada.

Demasiado tarde.

Mi amigo no me escuchó y al ver que Edward Cullen no tenía intención de soltarme, ni mucho menos prestarle atención a él, hizo lo que su cerebro cavernícola le dijo.

Lo golpeó en su quijada, obligándolo a soltarme en el acto.

Un grito salió de mi boca mientras Jake me escondía tras su cuerpo indicándome que me subiera al auto. Lo hice, no sin antes mirar sobre mi hombro para ver si el hombre pelirrojo estaba malherido.

Él sólo estaba con una mano en su mandíbula y con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en su rostro, mientras miraba el vacío. Subí al asiento de copiloto agitada y asustada, una risotada me hizo fijarme nuevamente en el hombre de pelo rojizo oscuro.

– ¡Oh por Dios! Tienes novio y no le has dicho nada de esto. ¿Es que no comparten el dinero?

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar sus palabras mientras ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad y el retorcijón en mi estómago volvió a sorprenderme.

– ¿Bella, de qué está hablando este hombre? –inquirió Jake mirándonos alternadamente.

El retorcijón parecía moverse en mi estómago como si se tratase de un pez en una pecera y el entendimiento me golpeó. No era un retorcijón, ¡Mi bebé se estaba moviendo en mi vientre! Era una sensación extraña pero conmovedora, y sin embargo tan inoportuna en este momento que los sentimientos estaban tan mezclados que no los pude identificar.

Ambas manos fueron a acunar mi panza de cuatro meses.

_Shh, bebé. Mamá está contigo. No te asustes_. Quise decir pero nada salió de mi boca.

– No se lo has dicho – volvió a atacar serio mirándonos haciéndome olvidar todo y logrando que mi humor diera un vuelco rápido y estúpido.

Ese instinto protector llegó a mí tan rápido que no pude detener las palabras ni las acciones que lo acompañaron.

– Vámonos Jake – le grité mientras veía como Edward Cullen se le acercaba para golpearlo, ya que no lo dejaría irse, ni levantarse tan fácilmente.– Por favor, Jacob. No le des esa satisfacción.

Cuando le dije eso, Edward le propinó un golpe en su abdomen, logrando que un sonido sordo inundara el ambiente.

Peleaban en medio de la calle solitaria como si estuvieran ajustando cuentas de años y eso me asustó. Sin medir las consecuencias, salí disparada del auto de Jake y con mi mochila traté de separarlos. Mi amigo fue el primero en notarme, luego el hombre de terno quien nos miró desconcertado, mientras su ceja sangraba manchando su rostro.

Me acerqué a él y le pasé uno de mis pañuelos desechables que siempre traía con las manos temblorosas.

– Si quiere hablar de todo esto, no golpée a mis amigos – le susurré molesta mientras pasaba el pañuelo con el mínimo de cuidado sobre su ceja, por su parte Jacob me regañaba del otro lado por acercarme a él.

– Él dio el primer golpe.

– ¡No me importa! Mañana en mi departamento a las 03:00 de la tarde y terminemos con esto de una vez– ordené antes de girarme.

Todo lo que sabía en este momento era que no aguantaba más su aire de superioridad, su egoísmo y su actitud déspota. Ya no lo soportaba a él y no quería verlo en este momento… pero quería terminar con todo. Tomé del brazo a Jake y lo encaminé a su automóvil con torpeza, él no me cuestionó nada y subió, haciéndolo partir de inmediato mientras me acomodaba y colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Edward Cullen no se movió de su lugar, pero su mirada nos siguió a cada momento mientras con otro de mis pañuelos se limpiaba su rostro.

Antes de partir, pude escucharlo decir mientras volvía a sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo.

– Cancela todas mis citas para mañana.

– – – – –

Llegamos a mi departamento en silencio.

Jake se quejaba del dolor a veces, mientras conducía haciéndome retorcerme de la vergüenza y culpabilidad por verlo así, pero no me retenía tanto en ese pensamiento pues las cosas dichas en medio de la calle exigían mi concentración y pensamientos.

Había un antes y un después…

_Mierda_.

¡Había conocido a Edward Cullen! ¡Él sabía de mi existencia y lo que era peor, quería al bebé!

_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Es que esta montaña rusa no terminará nunca?_

Y lo que era más absurdo, le había dicho que viniera a mi departamento ¿Para qué?

Pasé mi mano por mi frente, tratando de entender todo lo que había pasado sin lograrlo.

– ¿Quién mierda era ese tipo, _Bella_? –preguntó Jake cuando el tiempo pasaba y ninguno atinaba a nada. Me sentía tan avergonzada porque no sabía que decirle a mi mejor amigo, quien me había ido a buscar… quien me había defendido.

– No es nadie.

– _Spazzatura_. Claro que es alguien e importante además. ¿Cómo se atreve…? _¡Fligio di puttana! _– la respiración de Jake se volvió errática y sus manos temblaban en el volante.

– Cálmate Jake ¿Estás bien? ¿No te heriste?

– Estoy bien pero no me puedo calmar – giró y me exigió – Dime quién es.

– Para mí no es nadie.

– ¿Es el padre del bebé, _giusto_? Debí suponerlo. Vestía bien, tenía esa mirada altiva que solo dan los que se creen superiores. ¿Él es el padre, cierto?

Mi rostro atribulado y mi silencio le dieron su respuesta. No podía negarlo, después de todo y contra todos mis deseos Edward Cullen, sí era el padre de mi bebé.

– ¡Lo sabía! – con una de sus manos golpeó el volante, asustándome en el proceso – Tenía que ser uno de esos tipos ricos que utilizan a niñas tontas para pasar el rato, abusan y cuando por accidente quedan embarazadas las botan.

Las palabras de Jacob eran ácidas y llenas de rabia, haciendo que todas mis preocupaciones por su estado luego de ese asalto con Edward se esfumaran como el vapor.

Jake era mi amigo, pero no tenía el derecho de decir esas cosas ni mucho menos enojarse por mis problemas. Sabía que lo decía porque se preocupaba por mí, pero no pude evitar enojarme por ello. No tenía cabeza para más remordimientos esta noche, ni mucho menos para desmentir las locas teorías que se formaban en su mente.

– No soy una niña tonta, Jake. Gracias por traerme. Nos vemos mañana.

Sin decir más abrí la puerta y bajé. Pronto Jacob estuvo a mi lado mientras caminaba.

– _Perdono Bella_. Estoy preocupado ¿Qué quieres que piense si no me has dicho nada? Tú embarazo es tan misterioso que estoy empezando a creer que pasó algo realmente malo.

– Nada malo pasó.

– Quiero protegerte Bella, déjame hacerlo. Hacerme cargo del bebé… de ti. Yo puedo protegerte de ese tipo, yo puedo ser un buen padre para el _bambino_.

Las palabras de Jake me llegaron profundo por la intensidad con que las pronunció. Yo lo quería y sabía que él se merecía algo mucho mayor que un simple querer, él se merecía que lo amaran más allá de la razón. No que lo obligaran a hacerse cargo de un bebé que no es suyo y menos por los motivos incorrectos.

Me detuve a los pies de las escaleras hacia el piso donde estaba mi casa, mirándolo con remordimiento. Eran tantas las cosas involucradas en todo esto que simplemente no podía ir contándolo todo y menos envolviendo personas con futuros brillantes como el de él, en algo tan turbio como esto. Sabía que Jake por muy amigo que fuera, por muy preocupado que estuviera, no lo entendería ¿Quién podría? ¿Quién no me juzgaría por arrendar mi vientre sin criterio y por desesperación a personas como Ángela Weber y Edward Cullen?

Ya no tomaría más decisiones motivada por la desesperación. Y ahora podría estar sola, podría estar en una situación difícil pero no arrastraría más personas en esto. Quizás había aprendido la lección tarde pero la había aprendido.

– Somos amigos, Jake. No mereces truncar tu vida con algo así, mereces amor… del real y tú lo sabes.

– No me importa. Con el tiempo, tú y yo…

Negué con mi cabeza lentamente para que viera en mis ojos y entendiera lo que seguramente le dolería más de lo que pudiera imaginar. Me sentía tan insensible, tan maldita por decirle estas palabras a mi amigo, pero no podía condenarlo, no ahora cuando otra vez mi vida estaba patas arriba y la suya tomando fuerza.

Y esta vez ese sentimiento de cambio no llegó a tiempo, golpeó tan duro que otra vez me dejó tambaleando… nadie se merecía pasar por esto.

– Lo siento, Jake –Susurré acariciando su mejilla, mientras él apartaba su mirada de la mía con rapidez.

– Creí que teníamos una oportunidad.

– Jacob, perdóname. No puedo hacerte esto.

Se alejó lentamente mientras se despedía con un fugaz beso en mi mejilla. Fue extraño porque mientras lo veía alejarse y teniendo la seguridad de que yo no le correspondía de la manera que él lo hacía conmigo, mi pecho se estrujó con violencia.

Lo quería mucho, pero sabía que él se merecía más que eso.

Dejé que mi cuerpo se arrastrara hasta quedar sentado en uno de los escalones, mientras lenta y silenciosamente me limpiaba las lágrimas que salían y salían sin parar.

Había perdido a mi madre cuando era pequeña, a mi padre hace unos meses, a Sue, Seth y Leah, y ahora… ahora por no hacer más daño también había perdido a Jacob. Era el peor sentimiento del mundo, sentirse vacío y sin nadie quien pueda sostenerte, sentir que nada en la vida te salía como debería y que nada, nada sería como antes.

Se suponía que después de la tormenta venía el arco íris ¿no?

Maldito arco íris que se escondía en el horizonte porque no lo veía en un futuro cercano, golpe tras golpe. La vida muchas veces era cruel, oscura…

_Por favor, __que__ alguien __encienda__ una fogata en esta oscuridad__,__ que me diga __a__ dónde rayos tengo que seguir ahora._

Por un momento sentí como ese movimiento en mi vientre volvía a la vida, deteniendo por un momento el llanto que me envolvía y dibujando una sonrisa floja en mi rostro.

Seguí llorando, seguí desahogándome con fervor, pero esta vez con la certeza de que no estaba sola y que por la personita que tenía en mi interior las cosas no podían ir tan mal.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: Jacob no se merecía una relación de esta forma, pero eso no significa que esta fuera de la historia. Ahora se viene la conversación con Edward, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, sé que les debo esa conversación pero Bella y Jacob tenían que arreglar las cosas ¿no? Y edward tenía que calmarse un poco, perdió la compostura este hombre.

Ya no sé que decir para agradecer todas las palabras que me regalan, las teorías y sus locas ideas, son geniales y cuando puedo y amerita las respondo. Muchas gracias por eso.

CaritoCullen: ¿por que esto no podía ser un plagio a la historia de lokiicita "Madre sustitua: un contrato firmado con sangre"? Porque no lo es, así de sencillo. Tuvimos una conversación amena con Lokiicita, comentando el tema y estamos al tanto. Hay millones de razones de porque este fic no es un plagio, ni adaptación, ni inspiración de ese fic. Pero estoy segura que si ustedes mismas leen el fic de Lokiicita se daran cuenta lo diferente que son en cuanto a trama, quizás la persona tras el anonimo no leyó su historia o la mía con detenimiento, sino lo sabría.

Sólo quiero agregar algo y dar por terminado el asunto y dejar de aburrirlas. No me enojo si no les gusta la historia, lo dije al inicio, no me enojo si me dan sus comentarios e incluso disfruto de un debate respetuoso que pueda dar buenos frutos a ambas partes, pero por favor, si quieren que su opinion sea tomada en cuenta no hay necesidad de hacerlo anonimo porque para mi, pierde toda validez. Si quieres dar tu opinion ¿Para que esconderse?, eso.

Gracias por leer esta historia y comentarla, tambien por darme sus palabras por twitter, ya lo he dicho no soy de muchas palabras o expresiva pero lo aprecio mucho.

Besotes

_**Enichepi**_


	10. Esclava de una firma

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoría. Esta historia es ficción.

Gracias a Ericastelo por revisar este capítulo para poder subirlo en forma extraordinaria este día. Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia.<strong>

"Cada persona es dueña de su silencio y esclava de sus palabras" _Anónimo_.

**Capítulo IX**

**Esclava de una firma**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

Mis cajones estaban vacíos y mi ropa se encontraba dispersa por mi cama perfectamente hecha, todo en un intento desesperado por calmar mis ansias y mi angustia mientras el reloj marcaba el mediodía en la pared.

La verdad era que nada estaba funcionando.

Aturdida mirando el desorden estiré mi camisa palo rosa de sus inexistentes arrugas. Mi pantalón pescador era perfecto para el día pero aparentemente inapropiado para todo lo demás, la primavera se acercaba con fuerza a la ciudad de Chicago y el calor aumentaba unos grados a medida que el tiempo avanzaba… Dios, sólo esperaba que en el verano no fuera excesivamente caluroso.

Suspiré y me levanté, tomé una mochila y comencé a echar unas mudas de ropa, tomando la precipitada decisión de ir a visitar a Sue y su familia a Oklahoma como me lo había sugerido en su última llamada hace unos días. Un tiempo allí debía ser suficiente para ordenar mis pensamientos y sentimientos que estaban tan o más desorganizados que mi ropa sobre la cama. También esperaba armarme de valor para contarle de mi embarazo, ella siempre me apoyó en todo, quería que lo supiera y que compartiera conmigo estos momentos… como lo dije antes, era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía y aunque estuviera lejos y cada vez habláramos menos por sus horarios y los míos, aún quería que fuera parte de mi vida.

¿No era mucho pedir, cierto?

Había perdido a Jacob anoche, a mi padre…Sue estaba lejos…

Ya no tenía nada que perder, quizás el trabajo pero sólo serían unos días que estaba segura Don Agostino me debía de mis vacaciones anteriores.

Salí de mi habitación dejando la mochila medio abierta sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, con todas las cosas que necesitaría para un viaje corto sin ordenar y saliéndose por los bordes... ya habría tiempo para ordenar eso.

En un momento de distracción, mi mirada se posó en la única puerta que permanecía siempre cerrada en el apartamento. Desde la muerte de Charlie, nunca… nunca había tenido el valor necesario para entrar a su habitación, ni siquiera para tocar el pomo y girarlo…nunca. Recuerdo que Jacob y Sue lo habían hecho en dos oportunidades para ayudarme a limpiar y guardar todo, pero personalmente nunca había entrado, no había tenido el suficiente valor... hasta ahora.

Ahora que todo estaba abajo, que todo estaba amenazado nuevamente, que tenía que enfrentarme a todos mis demonios para poder mirar al frente sin tener que cerrar los ojos del miedo, tenía que abrir esa puerta así como tenía que enfrentar a Edward Cullen en unas horas.

Mi cuerpo había emprendido el impulso necesario y sin darme cuenta mi mano se encontraba posada en el pomo de la puerta, girándola con lentitud para abrirla. Lo primero que me golpeó fue el olor a polvo y antigüedad que salió disparado por la puerta, tuve que colocar una de mis manos sobre mi nariz para evitar estornudar o vomitar, no sería agradable.

_¡Vamos Bella! Entra… despídete de Charlie, guárdalo como un preciado tesoro en tu corazón._

La habitación se veía mucho más grande de lo que realmente era debido a todas las cajas apiladas en los rincones, la cama desarmada y el colchón desnudo. Luego de unos minutos observando todo detenidamente, decidí arrodillarme junto a una de las cajas, abriéndola con la mirada perdida y el corazón en la mano.

Todo me recordaba a mi padre, hasta el olor tras el polvo y humedad.

Ahogando un gemido logré sacar una de sus placas de policía por sobre sus chucherías de pesca que se amontonaban en la caja de cartón. No sabía que lo habían guardado, pensaba ilusamente que se habían llevado todas sus pertenencias y la verdad nunca me lo había cuestionado, pero ¿Dónde se llevarían estas cosas? Eran parte de nuestra familia, de él y de mí ¿Quién más las guardaría y atesoraría como yo?

Sequé mis lágrimas con mis manos mientras sacaba alguno de los premios de pesca que ganó cuando era una niña, recordé su sonrisa enorme al pescar ese gran, gran bacalao o _Gadus morhua_ como presumía mi padre, que nos sirvió como cena por ¡Dos semanas!

Reí mientras lloraba

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé revisando caja por caja, sacando ropa para luego volver doblarla y ordenarla en la caja correspondiente. Incluso una de ellas tenía papeles tras papeles, recortes, revistas, diarios… fotografías y cartas.

Las últimas nunca las había visto y llamaron poderosamente mi atención. Charlie nunca, jamás las había mencionado. Todas las fotografías que recordaba eran las pocas que nos habíamos tomado nosotros, las cuales algunas estaban ahí… conmigo sonriente sin dientes y Charlie agachado con uno de sus brazos en mis hombros, pero también había otras… mucho más antiguas.

Una mujer de melena ondulada color rubio oscuro abrazada a un joven y apuesto Charlie se encontraba en una de ellas, se miraban sonriendo…

_¿Podría ser que…?_

El sonido del timbre me reventó la burbuja en la que me encontraba sumergida haciéndome parpadear varias veces para concentrarme en el sonido que se repetía y repetía con impaciencia. Tomé todas las fotografías y las cartas que no alcancé a revisar y las acuné en mi regazo cuando me levanté corriendo hacia la puerta.

Mientras corría mi vista se posó en el reloj el cual marcaba las 03:00 de la tarde en punto. El descubrimiento me hizo detener de golpe.

¡Edward Cullen tenía que llegar a esa hora! ¿Cómo es que el tiempo pasó tan rápido? No pude ni siquiera prepararme mentalmente para su visita cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Tomando respiraciones lentas abrí la puerta. Efectivamente, Edward Cullen estaba esperando sin expresión desde el otro lado, traía consigo unas carpetas pero nada más aparte de eso, su atuendo dejaba ver que este no era un día de oficina para él, e incluso me atrevería a decir que el estilo casual le venía, si no supiera el tipo de hombre que era y todo el dinero que manejaba ¿No se supone que los hombres con millones visten siempre sus _Armani_ o lo que sea?

Además las gafas de aviador oscuras, le daban el toque despreocupado que yo sabía no tenía.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó haciéndose espacio para entrar a mi apartamento.

– Son las 03:00.

– En realidad son las 03:08, estuve bastante tiempo tocando el maldito timbre– respondió con una pequeña sonrisa inspeccionando las paredes que lo rodeaban y sacándose la gorra que cubría su cabello.

Las vendas en sus manos ya no estaban y en su lugar solo había abrasiones leves y pequeñas heridas suturadas, en su rostro la historia era distinta. La cosa se veía bastante peor sobre su ceja de lo que imaginé la noche anterior, pero aún así parecía que para Edward, era una marca de batalla que llevaba con orgullo pues ni se inmutó cuando giró su rostro para encararme cuando cerré la puerta exterior.

Con mis manos aún en el picaporte y él con una en su cabello, nos miramos esperando que uno de los dos hablara primero.

– ¿Quieres algo para beber?

– ¿Qué tienes?

– ¿Agua? – su ceja se levantó por instinto, retrocediendo de inmediato ante el escozor que seguramente le provocó el movimiento en el área lastimada.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, como si se pudiera cortar con tijeras.

No sabía que decir ni como empezar, pero tenía una cosa segura: Mi bebé se quedaría conmigo lo quisiese el señor Cullen o no.

– Lo que sea– gruñó al cabo de unos segundos sentándose en el sillón mas próximo a su cuerpo.

Al instante entendí que para alguien como él, la simple agua era una ofensa. Quise reírme en su cara.

_Esta es mi casa, mi vida. _

Me dirigí a la cocina presurosa por salir de allí y alejarme de su presencia, lo cual era estúpido. Traté de recordarme que yo había sido la que lo había citado para dar fin a todo este embrollo y por lo tanto tenía que ser valiente. Saqué un vaso de la despensa y abrí el refrigerador inspeccionando su contenido. ¡Genial! Había jugo natural que había exprimido en la mañana para el desayuno, supongo que eso serviría ¿no?

_¿Y si le llevaba agua de la llave, su exquisito paladar lo soportaría?_

Estuve muy tentada a probar el pensamiento pero al último minuto desistí.

_Cobarde_.

Cuando volví a la sala, él estaba sentando al borde del sillón mirando en sus papeles con concentración, me hice notar dejándole el vaso sobre la mesa a su costado. Agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y luego, apoyó su cuerpo en el respaldo tratando de lucir cómodo.

– Tienes una seguridad precaria en este edificio. Nadie me pidió identificación cuando subí ¿Cómo has podido vivir todo este tiempo así, tan insegura?– Preguntó mirando alrededor como si se tratase de una pocilga. Mis manos se cerraron en una acción instintiva. Todos eran iguales ¿Verdad?

No respondí más bien fruncí mi ceño con descaro ¿Qué se creía?

Intentó con otra pregunta con mayor posibilidad de reacción.

– ¿Cómo está tu novio?– preguntó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el vaso y sorbía un poco de jugo, sabiendo que con eso sí conseguiría una reacción de mi parte.

– Mejor que tú, y no es mi novio.

– ¿No?

– Eso no te interesa. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas ¿Quieres?– respondí frustrada por su fútil intento de conversación casual, mientras me sentaba a una distancia prudente de él.

A diferencia de él, yo no podía lucir calmada cuando no lo estaba. Fingir lo que no era, no me resultaba tan bien como pensaba después de todo.

– En primer lugar, creo que mereces una disculpa de mi parte por mi comportamiento de anoche – dijo haciendo un gesto molesto con su boca, frunciendo el labio desde un lado haciendo que con el movimiento cerrara unos de sus ojos– no te daré excusas.

Por un momento me pareció un niño a quien le obligaron a disculparse.

– Sin embargo no me arrepiento de lo que dije, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. Lo desees o no ambos estamos en esta situación porque el hijo que llevas es también mío– Edward se acomodó en el asiento de modo que todo su cuerpo estaba orientado hacia el mío de manera estoica y rectilínea– Iré al grano Isabella quiero la custodia total del niño, quiero que esté conmigo todo el tiempo y que crezca como un Cullen.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que me quitarás a mi bebé?– Pregunté asustada mientras lo escuchaba atentamente.

Todas sus palabras tenían sentido, yo sabía que también era suyo, que él era el padre… pero él no podría… no me quitaría a mi hijo.

– Ya te lo dije Isabella, podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos favorezca a ambos ¿No?– por un momento metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y sacó una chequera de cuero negro – ¿Quieres dinero? Dame una cifra y la tendrás, Ángela fue bastante generosa, pero yo puedo también serlo. ¿Quinientos mil dólares? ¿Un millón?

Mi mano se paralizó en uno de los botones de mi camisa, donde las tenía ocupadas al escuchar sus palabras.

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo este hombre?_

– ¿Me… me estás ofreciendo dinero por mi bebé? – mis manos estaban fuertemente apretadas contra el sillón intentando calmarme y dejar que mi visión se normalizara.

– ¿Eso es lo que buscabas con el trato, no? ¿Dinero? Más ahora que ha muerto tu padre – terminó firmando el papel enfrente suyo y rasgándolo del talonario. Me lo extendió triunfante – Por supuesto, esta suma también es por tu silencio. _C.E.E_ _Petroleum_ no se construyó a base de chismes.

Terminó moviendo sus manos de forma despectiva haciendo que mi sangre hirviera en mis venas, explotando directamente en mis palabras. Me levanté, tomé el papel en mis manos y lo arrugué frente a su mirada atónita mientras lo lanzaba fuera de mi vista.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Dinero? ¿Es eso en lo único que piensan ustedes los ricos? ¡Un hijo no se compra, menos el amor de madre!– me levanté y bufé furiosa mientras caminaba por el estrecho espacio de la sala – ¡No venderé a mi bebé a nadie, es mío, lo quiero! –Mi respiración se volvió errática mientras lo miraba con todo el odio y desesperación que tenía – ¡¿Quedó claro o tengo que repetírtelo?

Su mirada estaba clavada en mía como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, parecía un hombre diferente al que me empujó en la clínica y al que se mostró anoche en la calle. Parecía anonadado y a la vez sorprendido, pero seguro a la vez ¿De qué? No lo sé y no me interesaba.

Ya habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, en palabras menos rebuscadas de las que había ensayado ya todo parecía más fácil.

– No abandonaré a mi hijo, lucharé por él. No me importa quien sea Edward Cullen o de qué sea dueño. Lucharé por él, aunque sea lo último que haga – terminé poniendo énfasis en mis palabras al acunar mi vientre, pasos que él siguió en silencio.

Respiré profundamente varias veces, tratando de calmarme. Nuestras miradas se enfrentaban una vez más y ninguno estaba dando ningún paso atrás.

– Ya veo, pero estás consciente de que puedo ganar un juicio si me lo propongo ¿no? ¿Qué puedo obtener la custodia total y prohibirte ver al niño? ¿Meterte a la cárcel por estafa? ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

– No te atreverías… – susurré y él sonrió una vez más dándome toda la respuesta.

Era evidente que Edward Cullen me necesitaba, sino no estaría aquí ofreciéndome una oportunidad de explicar todo. No… él estaría con sus abogados planeando todo el juicio, pagándole a los médicos para que testificaran en mi contra y reuniendo pruebas. Algo tenía muy claro y era que este tipo de persona no hacía nada sin dobles intenciones, esa fue una lección que me quedó muy clara con Ángela.

¿De qué sería capaz este hombre por lograr sus objetivos? Manipular, extorsionar… parecían cosas cotidianas para él. Eran personas sin escrúpulos que no buscan más que su propio beneficio. ¿Cómo podría proteger a mi bebé de este tipo de gente?

– ¿Quién crees que es la única persona afectada con todo esto? ¿Tú? –rió levemente – Sea como sea Isabella, la que pierde aquí eres tú y ahora que he comprobado que no estás dispuesta a entregarme al bebé por dinero…

– Ni por nada– siseé.

– _Okay_, entendido. Por lo que quiero que hagamos esto por las buenas, no te denunciaré, no te quitaré al bebé y no tendrás problemas con la ley, pero a cambio me tendrás que dar algo.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté dudosa luego de ver como cambiaba de posición a una más relajada, como si todo estuviera en el lugar que él quería.

– No busco ayudar al prójimo, pero soy un hombre educado con altos valores familiares, si voy a tener un hijo también voy a tener una familia ¿Me entiendes?

Sus palabras pronto colisionaron en mi cerebro como si fueran un accidente en cadena.

_Hijo. Familia. Altos valores familiares. Como un Cullen. Lo quiero conmigo en todo momento. No te quitaré el bebé._

Todo tuvo sentido de un momento a otro, sus sonrisas, su postura… él me había estando poniendo a prueba al decir todas esas palabras. Quería entender el porqué no había usado el dinero recibido por Ángela, quería que le dijera si realmente quería al hijo que engendraba o sólo era un medio de ganar dinero para mí. Nunca estuvo en sus planes darme ese dinero que me ofreció y tampoco nunca estuvo en sus planes armar un juicio con esto… quizás lo tenía como plan B o C, pero su plan principal era el que me estaba ofreciendo ahora.

Familia. Yo, mi bebé…él.

– Estás loco… ¿Cómo… Cómo puede creer que yo… que tú y yo?– mi cara de horror tuvo que darle toda respuesta.

– Inteligente, ya veo. Pues sí – se levantó y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello – Nos casaremos en una semana, sólo nosotros dos.

– ¡No! – ¿Quién se cree que es este hombre? – Cásese con cualquiera de sus putas ¡No nos casaremos! ¡Consígase a alguien… no sé, pero yo no! ¿Le fue difícil que Ángela Weber aceptara casarse con usted? – La furia que hervía en mi sangre se fue opacando cada segundo, logrando que mi voz temblara al terminar – Yo sólo quiero vivir en paz con mi hijo… nada más. No pediré nada, no diré nada…

El sonido de la carpeta cayendo me hizo callar de inmediato.

– ¡Maldita sea, deja este juego de una vez por todas! ¡Dirás que sí y punto!– dijo no levantando la voz más de lo que me había estado hablando pero logrando imprimir un tono oscuro en cada nota que salía de sus labios.

Había perdido su paciencia y yo también la mía.

– ¡No! – me defendí como pude – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana Edward Cullen haciendo que me case con él? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no ve quien soy, donde vivo?

–Es mi hijo el que llevas en el vientre Isabella y eso, marca toda la diferencia, no volverán a engañarme ni a jugar conmigo – dijo arrastrando cada palabra marcando el tono enojado en ellas– Tengo derechos sobre él y los haré valer. ¿No ves que esto beneficia al bebé también?

Estábamos enfrentados con la mirada puesta en el otro, sin pestañear, haciéndonos parecer dos contendientes en plena batalla. Su actitud, sin embargo distaba mucho de la de anoche, esta vez era más medido y cuidadoso cuando estaba a mi alrededor pero eso no disminuía ni un ápice su rabia.

– Créeme que si pudiera revivir a Ángela lo haría, sólo para volver a meterla en el ataúd con mis propias manos.

Temblé ante su tono e intención. Él también estaba temblando de la ira, mientras yo lo hacía del miedo de perder esta batalla.

¿En qué me había metido? Por amor de Dios.

_No llores, no llores._

Se inclinó frente al sillón y tomó bruscamente la carpeta que estaba en el piso. Sacó, lo que supuse eran los contratos, esos malditos papeles que me perseguirían hasta el final de mis días. Respiró profundamente mientras los miraba.

Me prometí algún día quemar esos papeles, todos.

Hojeándolos continuó hablando, algo más controlado…

– Cuando firmas algo debes leerlo con precaución o mínimo llevar un abogado contigo, no debes confiar en nadie, absolutamente nadie… porque, lo admitan o no todos quieren algo de ti…usarte– con una sonrisa ladeada se apuntó a si mismo con la carpeta– Yo no soy la excepción pero por lo menos, y espero lo tomes en cuenta, te lo estoy diciendo.

– No me está ofreciendo más opción que hacer lo dices ¿Qué quieres que tome en cuenta?

– Tengo todos estos exámenes a nombre de Ángela Catherine Weber –continuó sin prestarme atención– lo cual indican que estaba perfectamente embarazada, incluso un DVD con un ultrasonido transvaginal… es obvio que estaban falsificados– manifestó mostrándome unos papeles que tenían el logotipo de _NewLife_ en el costado – Quiero que tomes en cuenta que tengo estas pruebas de su engaño y que a pesar de eso te estoy ofreciendo algo. No tendrás una mala vida, tendrás el respaldo de lo que es ser una Cullen respresenta…

– Eso no es todo lo que importa– Dije asombrada de la capacidad de Ángela para hacer de su plan algo perfecto. Falsificar exámenes… _Dios_.

– Era todo lo que te importaba cuando firmaste el contrato, ¿No? Tener una mejor vida… – respondió seguro aún frunciendo el ceño despectivamente.

Y tenía razón, tanta que hizo que me callara inmediatamente. No tenía palabras para responder a su declaración.

_Lo había firmado porque necesitaba el dinero por mi padre, no porque me importase tenerlo. Quería una mejor vida para él… no para mí._

Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos hasta que él encontró la desastrosa mochila que había tirado descuidadamente en el sillón más alejado de la puerta.

– ¿Huyendo?

– No.

– ¿Sabes que te puedo encontrar donde vayas, no?

Estaba confundida, enojada, desgarrada y enferma. No quería mirarlo, ni mirarme a mi misma. Me estaba arrepintiendo tanto de haber hecho lo que hice por mi padre, tanto que me pregunté si mantenerlo con vida realmente pudo valer la pena.

Sólo tener esos pensamientos tan atroces y egoístas me hacían querer vomitar ¡Todo por culpa de ese hombre que estaba parado a unos metros míos!

_Y porqué sabía que lo que me decía tristemente era la única posibilidad de hacer esto sin consecuencias para mi bebé..._

Mi cuerpo me escuchó y con instinto llevé una mano a cubrir mi boca corriendo hacia el pequeño baño de mi casa. Arrodillada en el baño devolví el desayuno…ni siquiera me había acordado de la presencia de Edward Cullen hasta que pude sentir su arrogancia en el marco de la puerta.

– Las mujeres suelen usar armas bastante… inusuales para tener lo que quieren – comentó mientras me levantaba y enjuagaba mi boca, mirándolo por el espejo.

Puse una mano húmeda en mi frente tratando de hallar alivio o consuelo en estos momentos, además de sentirme enfadada, me sentía invadida en mi propio espacio personal, en estos momentos lo quería fuera ¿Cómo pude invitarlo a mi sitio seguro? ¡Era una estúpida!

Su mirada penetrante y altiva me hizo preguntarme cuales fueron las armas que uso Ángela en su contra, y al parecer mi pensamiento no quedó sólo en mi mente resonando porque me respondió al instante, dejándome asustada… una vez más.

¡Diablos, había pensado en voz alta!

– ¡Oh sí! Ángela fue muy astuta, su principal arma fue su apellido, luego su belleza y coquetería y luego pues… ya sabes… el sexo.

Sus palabras estaban logrando revolverme otra vez el estómago.

– Por suerte, yo no tengo ninguna de esas 'armas'– le dije abriéndome paso bruscamente cuando pasé por su lado para ir a la cocina. Por supuesto, él me siguió.

– Si tienes algo más que quieras llevarte empácalo ya. Te irás conmigo a mi casa, está a las fueras de la ciudad.

– ¿No podemos buscar otra solución? –supliqué ya a estas alturas con otro vaso en mis manos desesperada por hidratación. Debía haber una opción diferente, algo… – Tú no quieres casarte, veo que no amabas a Ángela y obviamente no me amas a mí…

– Eso es lo de menos. ¿Crees que el amor mueve al mundo? Pues entérate que no es así. Vive el mundo real como mejor puedas.

– Me estás obligando, no puedes hacerlo – cambié de táctica, la desesperación de verme perdiendo podía conmigo.

Su mirada estaba posada en los anaqueles, en la frutera, buscando algo con sus ojos.

– Todos tienen su precio ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

– No lo tengo– aseguré yendo hacia la sala, donde comenzamos esta conversación.

– ¿Qué hay de ese amigo tuyo? ¿De esa familia en Oklahoma que tanto quieres y llamas todas las semanas? ¿Son ellos tu precio?– respondió alcanzándome en la sala con una manzana en su mano.

Tragué pesado ¿Cómo sabía de Sue, Seth y Leah? ¿Con amigo se refería a Jake? Lo miré sorprendida, teniendo una especie de Dèjá Vu del día en que conversé con Ángela en su automóvil.

– Te investigué antes de ir a buscarte a tu trabajo, eso ya te lo dije.

– No los toques, ellos no tienen nada que ver –rogué patéticamente. Jenks dijo que él podría destruir su carrera, no quería ni pensar lo que podía hacerle a personas como nosotros.

– Claro que no lo haré. ¿No quieres empacar nada más?– continuó recogiendo mi mochila y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta, no sin antes poner la manzana en mi mano– De todas maneras puedes venir otro día con Benjamín a empacar lo que te haga falta. Come esa manzana, no sé que estarás comiendo o como lo haces, pero estás realmente delgada para tener cuatro meses de embarazo.

Ni siquiera tuve la fuerza para responder, ni preguntar quien era Benjamín. El hombre dejó la puerta abierta invitándome a pasar, mientras se ponía su gorro y sus gafas de sol. Sonreía un poco, sabiendo que ya me tenía en sus redes.

– No me interesa saber que clase de profesional es el Dr. Gerandy pero ya no tendrás tus controles con él, tu peso debe ser preocupante… ¿Vamos?

Cuándo amenazan a tus seres queridos, prometiendo dañarlos por tu culpa ¿Cómo puedes no evitarlo? Después de todo, sólo ellos me quedaban…quizás Jake y yo estuviéramos enojados, y Sue estuviera lejos pero nos queríamos… Eran lo único que tenía.

Y mi bebé… también estaba siendo amenazado. Quería quitármelo, dándome como única opción para estar con él que ser su esposa. Por las apariencias.

Mi conciencia no podría soportarlo ni permitirlo, pero tampoco me dejó tranquila con el asunto de vender mi vientre a nadie y heme aquí… metida en esta gran bola de nieve que no hacía más que crecer y crecer desde que firmé esos malditos contratos hijos de puta.

¿Quién hubiera pensando que firmar eso sería como firmar mi sentencia de muerte? La mía y la de mi padre.

Con las manos en mi vientre de forma protectora, tomé las cartas y las fotografías que había rescatado de las cajas de mi padre. Secándome las lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos de forma que Edward Cullen no las viera y me encaminé a la puerta, le quité la mochila de sus manos con brusquedad y cerré la puerta con mi juego de llaves con la esperanza de tener todo esto más claro, porque ahora otra salida más que irme con él… no veía.

Huir no parecía mala idea hasta que nombró a Sue, Jake…

Mi orgullo se opacó por un momento, dejar el orgullo de lado es algo que las madres hacen con regularidad por el bien de sus hijos…

Y aquí estoy, caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida de mi hogar hacia otro lugar desconocido, seguida por un hombre sin escrúpulos… estando a una semana de una supuesta boda privada, amenazada y con el futuro de mis seres queridos en sus manos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong> ¡Hola! Esto fue rápido gracias a Eri, pero como les dije a algunas en los rr, sé que les debía esta conversación para que sepamos donde va el barco¿no? leímos un poco más de Edward ¿Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus RR, en cada capítulo, por su apoyo y cariño.

Extras en el blog, pondré la manip de edward tambien, con polyvore.

Espero que nos veamos el miércoles como es constumbre.

Besotes.

_**Enichepi**_.


	11. Con la cabeza fría y las cosas claras

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoría. Esta historia es ficción.

Gracias a _Ericastelo_ por revisar este capítulo! Ya no sé que ponerte Graciasx3! hahaha Pensé que no lo terminaría pero aquí está y espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

**Capítulo X**

En cualquier momento de decisión lo mejor es hacer lo correcto, luego lo incorrecto, y lo peor es no hacer nada. _Theodore Roosevelt_

**Con la cabeza fría y las cosas claras.**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

Sin mirar atrás y con mi mochila a cuestas, salí presurosa hacia la calle. El día estaba extrañamente iluminado con su sol espectacular haciendo que las recién estrenadas flores primaverales lucieran radiantes.

Ignoré el paisaje y apreté mi mano en la mochila bufando enojada.

El sol de primavera ni siquiera se asomaba en mi vida estos días.

A unos metros de distancia nos esperaba un hombre apoyado a un costado de un automóvil negro. Lo reconocí de inmediato, pues su contextura era difícil de olvidar. Se trataba del hombre de gafas que me recogió ese día en la clínica cuando Edward me empujó.

_Alguien amable, por fin._

Él se acercó, me sonrió y tomó gentilmente mi mochila para guardarla en el portaequipaje dejándome perpleja con su amabilidad. Luego abrió la puerta y me indicó que podía entrar con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pestañée varias veces un tanto asustada pero no pude siquiera reaccionar o tomar la decisión de entrar porque unas manos me apuraron hacia el interior del auto

¿Cómo pude olvidarme que Edward venía detrás?

-Cuidado, bruto -Solté como un pequeño grito fácilmente confundible con un gruñido, esperaba que Edward Cullen lo haya escuchado e interpretado bien.

Pronto me vi sumergida en una marea de cuero lujoso y olor a nuevo, mientras el hombre de gafas subía por el otro costado y se posicionaba frente al volante con seguridad, noté que sonreía desde el espejo retrovisor.

-A la mansión- Indicó Edward sin pestañear mientras guardaba la carpeta en un compartimiento que abrió tras acomodarse en el asiento contiguo al mío.

-Sí señor.

Mi vista se quedó pegada por un breve momento en el compartimiento. Deseaba de forma casi exasperante poder abrirlo y hojear entre todas las páginas que contenía dicha carpeta… los exámenes, los contratos, el DVD...

Quería saberlo todo, quería saber el cómo Ángela logró engañarnos a todos, cómo…

Miré de reojo a Edward, quien miraba su teléfono y abría el compartimiento contiguo y sacaba otros papeles.

-¿Puedo…? – pregunté bajito apuntando donde se encontraba la famosa carpeta que tan intrigada me tenía. No sé porqué lo hice, ni porqué me atreví a pedírselo sabiendo que este hombre de gentil y amable… no tenía nada.

-¿Qué?

-La carpeta…

-¿Esta? –inquirió mostrando la que estaba hojeando levantando un poco su ceja.

Rodé mis ojos un poco más enojada de lo que ya estaba, este hombre era exasperante.

-No, la otra. La que guardaste ahí – apunté, haciendo que él sonriera.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? También tengo derecho a ver esos papeles.

-Claro, pero esos papeles ya los has visto ¿No deberías tener copias de ellos?- su razonamiento era lógico, pero lo que quería saber era el porqué esos exámenes están a otro nombre… al nombre de Ángela, cuando yo era la paciente, cuando yo era la embarazada. Es cierto, tenía una copia pero esas, estaban a mi nombre.- Además no me has dicho ni por favor.

-¿Qué?

El auto giró hacía la carretera con un movimiento algo más brusco de lo acostumbrado haciéndome quitar la mirada de mi irritante interlocutor. Debía respirar y tranquilizarme, mis emociones estaban tan vulnerables, al cambio drástico, que sabía que de un momento a otro podría estar gritando, y al siguiente llorando. No podía permitirme un desliz así, pues tenía que saber… enterarme de muchas cosas.

Suspiré rendida.

Tantos porqués sin respuestas y que necesitaba conocer

De pronto una nueva resolución se estaba formando en mi interior… quizás un nuevo propósito.

-_Por favor_…- Dije entre dientes levantando la mirada y visualizando como su mueca divertida crecía un poco más.

_Genial, estaba divirtiendo al señor._

-No, pero gracias por ser tan educada Isabella.

Apreté la manzana con fuerza entre mis manos mientras él volvía su atención a los papeles que tan entretenido le tenían.

¡Diablos! Tenía que calmarme, esto no podía afectarme tanto. Tenía que pensar, él me había acorralado en un callejón sin salida y no podía parecer un ratón yendo directo hacia la trampa. Tenía que saber donde estaba y como podía sobrevivir ¿Cierto?

Por mi bebé, principalmente por él. Quería estar con él durante toda su vida, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, su primera sonrisa… la primera vez que abriera los ojos al mundo… todas sus primeras veces y… si no jugaba el juego que Edward Cullen estaba jugando, quizás no podría hacerlo y solo podría hacerlo imaginando la vida de mi bebé encerrada en la cárcel.

Sin pensar en Jake, Sue… Seth y Leah.

Lo malo de todo esto es que no tenía idea de donde estaba parada, de quién era este hombre, de lo que me esperaba y como podría enfrentarlo… no sabía nada y eso me estaba poniendo más nerviosa que enojada.

Tomé entre mis manos la manzana, apretándola entre mis dedos con fuerza.

Todo por culpa de Ángela, ella nos metió a ambos en todo este problema… si ella no hubiese entrado en mi vida ni siquiera hubiera tenido la necesidad de conocer a este hombre tan déspota.

_Debo dejar el resentimiento, no hace bien. Ella aunque no lo pensara ni imaginara, tuvo que pagar su precio._

Ese pensamiento me hizo detener en el accidente de la autopista, y si mal no recordaba, en el noticiero dijeron que el auto de Ángela se había salido y provocado el choque… ella había sido el inicio de toda las colisiones.

¿Cómo es que había pasado realmente? ¿Por qué Ángela hizo tal barbaridad? ¿Ella se mató? ¿Realmente pasó así?

Mis ojos viajaron nuevamente hacia el hombre que estaba a mi lado concentrado escribiendo en sus papeles con el ceño fruncido.

¿Edward Cullen podría haberla asesinado cuando se enteró de todo esto? ¿Lo intentó? Por eso tenía vendas en sus manos cuando lo conocí…La escena se plantó en mi mente tan rápido que sin perder tiempo la estaba imaginando.

Una noche él descubre los contratos y a la mañana siguiente Ángela se ve envuelta en un accidente, el funeral… un mero trámite para él, por eso no tenía expresión en las fotografías.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Este hombre podría matarme a mí, a mi bebé, a los demás!

Mi respiración se aceleró, mientras intentaba acallar mi voz presa el pánico irreflexivo me inundaba.

_No puedes ser tan estúpida, Bella._

Él no podría haberla matado… No le convenía hacerlo, recuerda tu razonamiento: _Ellos sólo hacen lo que les supone un mérito y matarla no supondría nada de eso, una persona como él se regodearía en la venganza… en usar esa información como chantaje, como arma_. Definitivamente Ángela no le servía muerta y yo tampoco.

¡Santo Cielo! Todo esto me estaba volviendo además de paranoica, demente. Debía de procesarlo un poco más, respirar, tomar en cuenta todo… averiguar…

Dirigí mi vista hacia algo más interesante y… cuerdo, como el paisaje primaveral que la ciudad de Chicago nos ofrecía en esta temporada. A pesar de ser primavera y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, el viento tan característico de esta ciudad estaba presente en todo su esplendor, moviendo las hojas de los árboles lejanos del paisaje.

Era evidente que Edward Cullen era un hombre de cuidado, parecía que siempre estaba enojado y con ansias de divertirse a costa de los demás, parecía ser directo y no tener pelos en la lengua a menos que le fuera de provecho la educación… Algo era seguro en todo esto, lo sentía…yo le era útil ¿Por qué? porque estaba engendrando a su hijo, a su heredero… le servía de fachada, incluso tendría con todo esto más ganancias que pérdidas. Él lo sabía y algo me decía que hasta lo tenía planeado.

_Eso no puede ser… ¿Cómo?_

Edward Cullen se creía muy listo ¿Verdad? Pero esto no le saldría tan fácil como él lo creía, si por un momento pensó que yo no iba a luchar por mi hijo, por su bienestar futuro, que él estaba amenazando… pues estaba equivocado.

Con mi mano en mi vientre sentí un nuevo movimiento perturbando mi expresión logrando ganarme una mirada inquisitiva de mi acompañante pelirrojo ante mi intento de acomodarme en el asiento y dejar la manzana en el espacio que nos separaba.

-Come esa manzana- requirió tomándola y colocándola en mi regazo.

Lo ignoré y seguí mirando por la ventana, por su lado Edward tuvo que acabar con su tono mandón e inspección cuando su teléfono sonó. Tan solo un bip y ya, estaba otra vez en su mundo de negocios.

Mientras lo escuchaba dar órdenes por su teléfono tomé varias decisiones.

Debía mantener la cabeza clara, y procurar no ser la estúpida del cuento nunca más. Me prometí no llorar y no mostrarle debilidad a nadie. Me prometí ser madura, coherente y decidida.

Valiente.

Ya estaba metida hasta el cuello en todo esto, había firmado eso hace cuatro meses, había permitido que una célula de Edward Cullen fecundara la mía, y tan impersonal como sonara eso, estaba hecho.

Y lo hecho, hecho está.

De esa fecundación había surgido mi bebé, el que se estaba manifestando ahora con movimientos circunflejos al interior de mi vientre. Eso era tan real que emocionaba, había pactado entregar el bebé cuando este naciera a una persona que no conocía, y esa persona estaba muerta. Dejando toda la basura que agrupó a los que quedamos viviendo en ella.

Principalmente Edward y yo… los padres del bebé.

Y había algo muy claro en todo esto: Edward Cullen quería un bebé, quería el bebé que yo estaba fecundando. Quería una esposa y el negarse a ello, significada prisión, destrucción de las únicas personas que quería y soledad, pues no me dejaría ser parte de la vida de mi hijo.

Significaba perder mi vida…

Con mis manos en puños logré pensar y decidir lo que haría… Haría todo lo que fuese necesario por el bienestar de mi hijo, eso es lo que hace una madre. Sacrifica todo lo que tiene y lo que no tiene para sus hijos, tengan lo que les haga falta.

Y yo lo haría… me casaría con este hombre, lograría que mi bebé tuviera la mejor vida que pudiera lograr, la mejor educación y todo, todo el amor que pudiera darle.

Tuve que retener tras mis ojos lágrimas de impotencia, de furia y resignación. De pérdida, de dignidad.

Porque tragarse el orgullo no es cosa sencilla y menos digna.

Un nuevo fuego se extendía por mi alma con determinación, mi vida parecía tan oscura a este punto, tan fría y congelante que la sensación fue bienvenida con regocijo.

Sí, Edward Cullen había ganado esta batalla, había conseguido una esposa… pero no había ganado la guerra.

_Diablos ¿De verdad me casaría? ¿Yo, Isabella Swan?_

Edward cerró su teléfono en un sólo movimiento espantándome mientras su mirada se posaba en mi mano que acariciaba mi bultito por instinto. No me di por enterada.

-Benjamín, desvíate hacía la autopista siguiente.

-¿En dirección a…?

-Tengo hambre, pasaremos por un autoservicio –ordenó con el ceño fruncido, revisando algo en su _i__Phone_ con concentración. Respondiendo un email, quizás. No me interesaba.

Mis pensamientos estaban lejanos a su presencia. Este hombre no se merecía mi respeto. No. Ya que iba a ser su esposa por imposición, lo trataría como yo quisiese… por lo menos cuando estuviéramos solos.

_Cuando estuviéramos solos._

Ese pensamiento me hizo retorcerme de miedo. Solos… no. Ya que esto era pantalla no habría porqué. No quería estar cerca de él, más de lo necesario.

¡Dios! Había tantas cosas por definir y seguía tan confundida… asustada.

Estaba enojada con él, muy enojada con él por atreverse a amenazar a Jake y Sue… Estaba enojada conmigo misma por ser tan manejable por esta gente despreciable ¿En qué me convertía esto? ¿En alguien despreciable como ellos?

_En una vendida, interesada, egoísta…sí, en una despreciable._

Santo cielo, ¡Por favor no! Mi bebé se merecía algo respetable, alguien que fuera un ejemplo… pero ¿Podría serlo?

Por un momento lo dudé, pero lo deseé fervientemente.

De pronto la idea de ser madre, de educar me pareció más aterradora que él hombre que me había casi secuestrado y se encontraba muy tranquilo a mi costado.

_Tenía que desearlo para poder lograrlo._

Lograría ser una buena madre por él, darle lo mejor que tuviera a mi alcance… aunque me muriera de miedo de tan solo pensarlo… lo haría.

Miré de reojo al… tragué ante la idea…al padre biológico de mi hijo.

Sonaba mal… él había donado su esperma, y al parecer, involuntariamente… ¿Cómo podría querer algo que ni siquiera sabía que se estaba formando hasta que su prometida falleció, descubriéndose toda la bomba? Realmente sentía un poco de lástima por él ¿Ángela usaba barriga falsa? Miré mi propia barriguita y me di cuenta que ese bultito no era muy visible para el ojo común. Sólo alguien que supiera que estaba embarazada podría distinguir mis cuatro meses, quizás ni Ángela necesitaría aún lucir algo… hinchada.

¿Fingiría vómitos, náuseas?

De pronto, él día en que llegó con toda esa ropa maternal apareció en mi memoria mostrándome cosas que antes habían pasado desapercibidas. Había comprado mucho esa única vez y algunas de esas cosas por dos… No me pareció extraño pues se las había llevado consigo. ¡Rayos, eso era!

Y quizás por eso también no faltaba a ninguna cita con el ginecólogo, era su fachada perfecta... ¿Falsificaba mis exámenes como suyos? ¿Se podía hacer eso? ¡Que retorcido!

Tomé la manzana entre mis manos y masqué descuidadamente la fruta. Era arenosa, insípida… no me gustaba, así que haciendo una mueca de disgusto, volví a dejar la manzana en mi regazo.

Edward Cullen parecía tan frío, tan calculador, tan conocedor de todo lo que le rodeaba… ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de todo el engaño?

Quizás no le importaba, o no creyó a Ángela capaz de hacerlo o tan sólo tenía un objetivo en mente y ese no era preocuparse por su prometida a quien según sus palabras no amaba y no importaba si lo hacía o no.

"_¿Crees que el amor mueve al mundo? Pues entérate que no es así. Vive el mundo real como mejor puedas"_

Que triste.

¿Edward nunca quiso tocarla? Bueno si no la amaba ¿Qué me hace pensar que amaría la idea de ser padre?

La pregunta nació sin proponerlo, y en cierta forma era inevitable: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edward quería un hijo tan desesperadamente, tanto que empujó a Ángela a hacer todo esto?

¿Realmente Ángela no podía tener hijos? Dudaba de todo ahora…

Una bolsa café apareció en mi regazo como por arte de magia. La miré no logrando identificar el logo de la bolsa pero logrando olfatear el delicioso olor que provenía de su interior. Tenía hambre y no me había dado cuenta. En realidad tenía mucha, mucha hambre y la insípida manzana no había contribuido en nada a saciarla.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Nunca haz visto comida para llevar? – preguntó Edward ajustando sus lentes en el puente de su nariz. Parpadeé con rapidez, sólo yo tenía una bolsa así en mis manos.

-¿Y no compraste algo para ti?

-¿Me tuteas, Isabella?

-¿Debo llamarte señor a toda hora o sólo cuando haya más personas?-Inquirí olvidando todo tipo de preocupación o curiosidad, simplemente me sentía irritada tras dos segundos de escuchar su voz burlona e irónica.

-No estaría mal.

Abrí la bolsa y un flujo de aire caliente con delicioso olor me envolvió. Saqué el emparedado con los dedos y al mascarlo el sabor a verduras cocidas y pollo me dejó casi en estado de coma ¡Dios, que rico! ¿Tanta hambre tenía?

-Ni lo sueñes, puedes que me obligues a casarme contigo pero sólo eso, el papel – le respondí con los ojos cerrados y masticando con felicidad. No me importó, quizás si veía mi peor lado se arrepentiría de casarse conmigo.

Ojala todo fuera tan fácil.

-¡Oh, ya veo que lo has aceptado! ¿No ha costado tanto, verdad?

Lo miré mientras seguía comiendo y el auto seguía su rumbo. Al parecer todos sus asuntos pendientes habían sido resueltos en estos minutos y ahora tenía plena libertad para hablarme o molestarme.

-He aceptado tu chantaje porque sé de lo que son capaces la gente como tú, lo hago por mi hijo y no porque sea fácil aceptar esto. Por mi estuviera lo más alejada de ti y tu familia, de tu dinero y de tu nombre…Que te quede claro eso Edward.

-No sé… Es difícil creerte todo esto que dices, cuando firmaste un contrato millonario donde te deshacías de tu hijo con tanta facilidad.

-Tú no sabes nada… tú no me conoces.

-Tú tampoco a mí Isabella, no finjas conocer a las persona 'como nosotros', como dices tan a la ligera… porque tampoco tienes ni idea.

Otra vez nos encontrábamos mirándonos y desafiándonos el uno al otro. Al parecer el tenía sus motivos, como yo tenía los míos… sin embargo no quería escucharlos ahora y al parecer él tampoco.

El silencio tan común cuando estábamos juntos se hizo presente una vez más.

.

.

Llegamos al cabo de un rato de viaje a una gran, gran casa ubicada a las afuera de la ciudad. Lo primero que me dejó con la mandíbula en el suelo, fue la imponente reja que nos impidió el paso por unos momentos para ingresar a la propiedad que se mostraba majestuosa frente a mí.

Sus colores cálidos en el exterior y de arquitectura de dos pisos como de época, hacia que todo esto pareciera salido de una de esas novelas de _Jane Austen_ o _Emily Bronte._ Las escaleras que te guiaban al interior estaban adornadas a sus costados con hermosas flores blancas. Era una casa bella… jamás soñé con nada igual y es que tampoco soñaba mucho con lujosos inmuebles.

Cuando salí de mi asombro, comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, admirando el amplio y bello lugar, fascinada por el verde que lo rodeaba.

-No te quedes parada ahí, camina – ordenó Edward pasando por mi lado.

Mientras lo observaba dirigirse hacía el interior, giré y me dirigí hacía el hombre de gafas negras que aún estaba tras el volante, sin apuros.

-¿Disculpe, señor…? – pregunté temerosa de parecer muy mal educada al no recordar su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Benjamín, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Mi mochila está en el maletero, ehm… me preguntaba si me la pasaría para llevarla…

-¡No, como se le ocurre! Yo la cargaré por usted cuando estacione el _Volvo_ en el Garaje. Usted no se preocupe por nada.

-No, yo puedo llevar mi propia mochila, no permitiré que alguien más me la lleve si estoy en perfectas condiciones de hacerlo por mi misma, yo…-una mano tomó mi brazo haciéndome girar y gritar en el movimiento.

-¿Qué haces discutiendo con Benjamín, eh?

-Yo…ehm… mi mochila- intenté contestar.

-Él te la traerá, entra de una vez – insistió cuando mi vista se paseaba entre él y Benjamín- Tenemos que conversar unas cosas y te tengo que presentar a Tia, apúrate.

No pude discutir más al respecto porque pronto me vi corriendo hacia el interior de la gran casa, dejándome otra vez asombrada por la belleza de esas paredes. En el recibidor había todo tipo de decoración que hacía del lugar acogedor pero no sobrecargado, al centro había una gran escalera con decorados dorados y cafés combinado a la perfección con todos los muebles circundantes al área, imaginaba que toda la casa tendría ese estilo decorativo y no podía evitar encantarme con la idea… esto era muy bonito.

Edward paró un momento y me permitió acomodarme y caminar a su lado, entramos a una gran y amoblada cocina donde una señora nos daba la espalda mientras picaba y preparaba algo en la cocina.

-Tia – llamó Edward con tono cordial y hasta amable, sorprendiéndome en el acto.

_¡Ah, también podía ser amable!_

La señora era más joven de lo que pensé, al girarse su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa enorme, haciéndome sentir como esta se contagiaba en mi rostro mientras ella se acercaba dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ir a nuestro encuentro. Estaba vestida formalmente, con una falda negra larga y una blusa estampada que hacía resaltar el tono moreno de su piel, y sus ojos y pelo oscuros.

-¡Señor Cullen, ha llegado! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pensé que vendría a habitar esta casa en un mes más, pero luego sabiendo las terribles noticias, no teníamos la certeza si iba a…

-No te preocupes, le dije a Benjamín que te avisara que vendríamos hoy a instalarnos. Te presentó a Isabella, ella será la señora de esta casa. Es mi esposa.

Las palabras de Edward me dejaron pasmada. Mis ojos abiertos como dos platos se posicionaron en los de aquella mujer dulce y cálida en busca de una reacción al hecho de que viniera su jefe y de la nada apareciera con una mujer extraña anunciándola como la su 'esposa' y 'señora de esta casa'. Ese título sonaba incorrecto para mí, yo nunca fui dueña ni ama de nada, yo servía… no me servían a mi. Y menos era la esposa de él…Estaba mal…

-No, yo no… verá…

-Lo serás, anda acostumbrándote – me calló mientras caminábamos al centro de la cocina frente una larga mesa de mármol – Ella es Tia, la ama de llaves de esta casa. Está a cargo de todo el personal de servicio y además se encarga de la cocina.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora Cullen. Estoy a su servicio – dijo Tia sonriente y amable.

Todo esto era tan abrumador que me encontré pronto sin palabras que pronunciar.

-Bien, eso por el momento. Te dejamos Tia, Isabella y yo tenemos que ir al estudio.

Sin decir ni agregar más me arrastró hacía un pasillo al costado derecho de la salida de la cocina, habían múltiples puertas todas cerradas alrededor hasta que llegamos a una donde con una llave, Edward abrió y entró sin esperar a nadie… al parecer era su costumbre.

Ya me estaba habituando a su comportamiento egoísta, mal educado y arribista.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que soy tu esposa cuando ni siquiera nos hemos casado? – pregunté enojada. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba entenderlo ¡Por el amor de Dios!

-Porque lo serás y punto. Ellos no tienen por qué saber que aún los papeles no están firmados.

-Es ilógico, ellos debían saber que estabas comprometido con Ángela hace menos de un mes y vienes de pronto con otra mujer y de la nada estás casado…

Esa idea había estado en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, no se habían ni asomado durante estas horas y es que ¿Quién podía culparme? Edward Cullen me acorrala y me dice que me tengo que casar con él en una semana, que tengo que irme a su casa y luego ¿Qué?

Luego todo esto…

No había pensado en todo lo demás, en todo el entorno que nos rodeada. Su familia, sus trabajadores, las personas en general… ¿Qué pensarán?

-¿Qué dirá tu familia? ¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Qué dirán ellos? Sabrán que todo esto es una farsa, que no es real…

-Ya me encargué de eso.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tienes que saberlo todo? Eres irritante.

-¡Claro que sí!

-No grites, y siéntate – se apresuró a decir cuando vio que no seguía sus pasos de acomodarme al otro lado de su escritorio caoba y lustrado.

-Estoy bien así…gracias.

-Como quieras.

-Dímelo.

-Sí me prometes algo, te lo diré.

Esta vez logré tomar una de las sillas de cuero que estaban acomodadas en su estudio y me senté antes de colapsar en el piso.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Esto queda entre nosotros, para el resto somos una feliz pareja recién casada. Me amas, como yo te amo. Tendrás que aprenderte esto: Nos conocimos en ese restaurante en donde trabajabas, un día que pasé apurado a comprar almuerzo, no sé tú puedes variar la historia ahí. Fue amor a primera vista – recalcó sonriendo irónicamente haciéndome odiar esa expresión – Tu no sabías que en ese tiempo yo estaba con Ángela, pero lo nuestro fue más fuerte, pasional… y pues, quedaste embarazada y no me lo contaste… lo descubrí después de que Ángela murió, justo un día antes había roto mi compromiso con ella… ya no la amaba porque pensaba todo el día en ti. Esa es la historia que contarás cada vez que te pregunten ¿Está claro?

-Tu crees que se lo creerán ¿Amor a primera vista?- Reí ante lo absurdo, se veía a simple vista que ambos no nos soportábamos mucho.

-Soy buen actor Isabella, la pregunta aquí es si tú eres buena actriz ¿Qué me dices?

La pregunta quedó volando en el aire un buen rato. Mentir, eso es lo que me pedía…

No.

Yo no quería hacerlo, pero ¿Me quedaba de otra posibilidad?

¿Podría dar vuelta mi vida de un día para otro, sin prepararme, sin mentalizarme en ello?

_Por mi bebé… por él, siempre por él…_

-No lo sé… Yo…

Otra vez el intenso y catastrófico silencio.

La verdad es que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada claro en todo esto. Lo único que sabía es que lo haría, me casaría con él, participaría en esto que me pedía pero no había logrado aún dilucidar el cómo. ¿Estaba preparada? ¿Lo lograría? ¿Y si no lo hacía bien, me quitaría a mi bebé de todas formas?

-Tengo que pensar en todo esto – solté derrepente.

-¿Pensar en qué? Ya sabes los pro y los contras ¿Es que tengo que repetírtelos?

-No, no es eso lo que quise decir.

Dije con una idea formándose en mi cabeza… necesitaba un tiempo, aunque fuese corto, para pensar en lo que haría y como lo haría, un tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza totalmente fuera de la abrumadora presencia de Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué es entonces? Puedo meterte a la cárcel, quitarte al bebé…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que puedes hacer todo eso y no lo quiero! ¿_Okay_? – Me levanté colocando mis manos al borde de su lujosa mesa, mirándolo fijamente mientras respiraba -¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿Amenazar para conseguir lo que quieres? Yo también tengo mis demandas en todo esto, es un asunto de dos… tú bien lo has dicho.

-¿Demandas? ¿Qué demandas? –inquirió curioso.

Me quedé callada porque no lo sabía con seguridad. Me impresionó que se diera el tiempo de preguntar por ellas, como si las estuviera considerando, como si quisiera que se las dijera para… ¿qué?

-Tengo que pensarlas… yo…

-Demandas… -dijo riéndose -¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré esas 'demandas' que me dices? Yo soy el que manda aquí, lo estás olvidando.

-Pues sin mí no tienes fachada ¿No es así? Me necesitas…- una revelación, la misma que estuve pensando y pensando durante el viaje a esta casa me golpeó súbitamente dejándome segura a cada palabra que pronunciaba… porque era cierto - No puedes deshacerte de mí, sin echar a perder tus planes…

Su silencio, el ceño fruncido y un pequeño gruñido me dieron la razón. Lo había adivinado, averiguado… y ahora estaba la certeza de que él…Edward Cullen me necesitaba ¿Para qué? Ahora no importaba.

-Necesito unos días para mí, antes que todo esto empiece. Me iré cinco días a Oklahoma.

-No, no te irás.

-Me iré.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? Si crees que con esto estás al mando no es así, aún…

-Lo sé, lo sé – le respondí ya un poco más segura – puedes destruirme. Lo sé. Pero eso no me impedirá irme, no te preocupes volveré y cumpliré mi palabra… ¿Puedes cumplir tú la tuya Edward?

Silencio. Movimiento de papeles, tecleó en el computador.

-Dos días, ni uno más. Te compraré el boleto de avión ida y vuelta yo mismo.

-Cuatro días y yo me compró mi pasaje, no te angusties.

-Dos.

-Tres. Tres días y prometo llamar.

-No me interesa que llames, te quiero aquí luego de dos días.

-Perfecto, tres días y yo me compró el boleto de avión, sin llamar. ¡Perfecto!

-Isabella…- llamó amenazadoramente, haciéndome dudar de mi seguridad solo un momento.

-Edward.

-Dos días y es mi última palabra, No soy un ogro, te puedo dar eso si es lo que quieres con la condición que cumplas tu palabra… si lo haces yo cumpliré la mía.

-Muy bien.

-Sin embargo mañana iremos a un buen especialista para que vea el avance de tu embarazo y la salud de mi hijo, luego puedes ir a donde quieras…- De un solo movimiento se levantó de su escritorio, sacando unos papeles de la impresora que se encontraba a un costado de su gran mesa que ni siquiera había escuchado funcionar.

Me alargó su mano y dejó que los papeles descansaran en mis piernas.

Eran los pasajes a Oklahoma… ida y vuelta. Dos días, primera clase.

-¿Sabes Isabella? Eres una mujer con agallas, pero tonta.

-No soy tonta.

-Eso lo veremos. Te daré un tour por la casa.

Me levanté con premura tomando los papeles con cuidado, me dirigí hacia su figura en el marco de la puerta de su estudio y con estudiada soltura arrugué los pasajes y se los planté en su pecho altivo y ególatra, haciendo que soltara todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones antes de salir al pasillo.

-Me los puedo comprar yo… pero gracias por la intención, idiota.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: ¡Hola! Volvimos al horario/día habitual de actualizaciones. El domingo no hubo adelanto ehm... porque el viernes hubo actualización! hahaahah. Bueno yo creo que Bella tiene que decidirse como va a enfrentar esto, por lo menos acepto lo que va a pasar... un poco XD. Tenemos nuevos personajes Tia y Benjamín y Bella se nos va a Oklahoma... ¿Qué les pareció como conversaban esos dos? Me rió escribiendolo.

Gracias, por todos los RR que llegan a cada actualización! No sé si alcancé a responder todo e incluso algunos se me fueron con cuenta equivocada... no se asusten, el HLC2 no les envió un PM fui yo con cuenta equivocada ¡Perdón! Pero alcanzo a pasar el dato de que extendimos hasta el 5 de octubre el plazo de recepción de OS, por si se animan a participar! -fin de propaganda-

He de decir que sus teorías siguen sorprendiéndome cada vez, algunas son tan certeras que creo que se filtró el capítulo hahaahah Ok not... Pero en serio, muchas gracias por contarme sus locas ideas, son geniales.

Subiré al blog los extras del capítulo, por si desean echarle un ojo. Gracias Eri de nuevo!

Gracias, gracias y besotes cariñosos!

_**Enichepi**_


	12. Decidida

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, me la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoría. Esta historia es ficción.

Gracias a _Ericastelo_ por revisar este capítulo y por sostener mi dudas y ataques de histeria! XD Lamento la demora, esta semana ha sido de locos, con muchas cosas que hacer, así que he tenido poquísimo tiempo para dedicarle a FFN.

Nota: Recién me di cuenta que subí el capítulo sin betear, así que lo he re-subido esta vez el documento correcto. Lamento las molestias.

Alerta de Cliff. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

**Capítulo XI**

"La madurez no se refleja en el tomar decisiones correctas, sino en vivir con las tomadas aún y cuando no sean acertadas" _César Martinez_

**Decidida**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

Desperté apoyada en una superficie lisa y sedosa. Mi mente vagaba por parajes más tranquilos y familiares haciéndome olvidar de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, es más, en mi mente todos los problemas eran una mera bruma o neblina espesa. Borrosa y casi inexistente…

Casi.

Poco a poco el ambiente a mi alrededor se fue haciendo cada vez más y más real, las mantas suaves y esponjosas y los cojines acolchados en mi cabeza me daban una cómoda bienvenida a la realidad. El aroma que llegó a mis fosas nasales, a sol, madera y cuero, hizo que quisiera respirar profundamente antes de abrir mis ojos.

Grave error.

Mi estómago se retorció ante el acto y sin mediar palabras o buenos despertares me levanté y me dirigí rápidamente al baño. Al abrir una puerta y encontrarme con un pasillo, caí en la realidad.

No estaba mi departamento, no estaba ni remotamente cerca del hogar que compartí tantos años con mi padre.

Un dolor en mi pecho me hizo retroceder ante el recuerdo de él.

Mirando a mi alrededor poco a poco fui cayendo en la realidad… estaba en un lugar conocido pero no familiar, era un lugar bastante lujoso. Sin poder aguantar más las náuseas, retrocedí y vomité en una esquina , justo detrás de una pequeña mesa que adornaba el espacio.

¡Diablos!

Me sentía realmente mal y totalmente confundida, desorientada, mareada y con el estómago revuelto.

Malísima combinación.

De pronto los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a mi cansada mente y mis pensamientos lograron llegar a la conclusión de que estaba en la dichosa casa de Edward Cullen.

_Nuestra_ casa se suponía, pero no podía ni pensar que este castillo fuera algo que me perteneciera. Jamás compraría esta monstruosidad aunque tuviera el dinero…

_Maldito. No creerás que esto es tan fácil como obligarme a hacer lo que quieres sin tener consecuencias ¿Verdad?_

De pronto no me sentí tan culpable de haberle vomitado esa caja al idiota y parte de la alfombra. Bueno, la verdad era que sí me sentí avergonzada pero arrepentida no.

Me casaría con él, eso lo sabía. Y también sabía si él quería una tranquila y pasiva esposa de adorno, no la obtendría.

Me había resignado pero no rendido.

Rodeada de todo esto no podía pensar con claridad, quería irme, y ordenar todo en mi cabeza. Así, confundida como me encontraba no era fácil estar en este lugar tan ajeno a mí, soportando su egoísmo, egolatría y mala educación. Su sonrisa bobalicona, sus respuestas irritantes y su presencia avasalladora que me provocaba darle un puñetazo donde le doliera…

Anoté eso mentalmente para poder hacerlo algún día cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

Bueno, ayer no lo vi en todo el día, gracias a Dios. Tia me comentó en la cena que no había dormido en la casa… La verdad no me importaba, que hiciese lo que quisiera.

Bufé y me levanté con desgana, miré la cama toda desarmada y pasé mi mano por la maraña de cabello que se posaba por mi rostro un poco sudado.

Débil como estaba, me apresuré a abrir puerta tras puerta de esa inmensamente ridícula habitación y por fin encontrando el baño entre en el, apresurada. Con la toalla de mano que estaba colgada al costado del espejo, limpié el desastre que había dejado. Tratando de limpiar lo más decente posible mi triste espectáculo.

Ayer, había despertado con mejor suerte y puntería para las famosas náuseas matutinas, pues despertarme no había sido tan traumático como lo había sido hoy. La experiencia de ir a esas dos consultas ayer, me había dejado con una sensación más real de todo.

Edward era el padre de mi bebé, y estaba preocupado por él, por mucho que ese pensamiento me pesara… molestara, irritara…

Su paranoia era peor que la de Ángela. Insistió que de ahora en adelante me atendería un ginecólogo y un perinatólogo, para que además de ver el embarazo desde mi punto de vista, hubiera un especialista viendo atentamente el desarrollo del bebé.

La verdad es que no estaba enterada que existiera tal especialidad, pero Edward sí, y estaba dispuesto a pagar por los servicios del especialista sin importar mi opinión en todo esto.

Sin embargo, el día de ayer no solo fue extraño por eso, antes de partir hacia las citas, mi mente se comenzó a llenar de pensamientos como el que Edward solo quería al bebé, lo que significaba que yo no entraba en la ecuación una vez diera a luz. Me tuve que recordar que él mismo me había dado su palabra, mientras yo cumpliera la mía y me casara con él… él no se atrevería a separarme de mi bebé.

Empecé a recordar lo que sucedió el día de ayer, dejándome una extraña sensación de pánico mal disimulado en mi respiración mientras seguía con mi limpieza.

Todo empezó temprano en la mañana.

Abrazándome a mi vientre fue como Tia me encontró, me llamó y me guió hacia el exterior donde Edward me esperaba ya en su automóvil un extraño convertible plateado. Esta vez Benjamín no nos escoltaría como el día anterior, lo que hizo del viaje mucho más incómodo de lo que suponía debía ser, más aún con todas esas ideas rondando por mi cabeza.

Mantuve mi vista en la ventana durante todo el viaje, sopesando que era estúpido, pensar en la posibilidad de que él me quitara a mi bebé una vez este naciera pero recordándome que no tenía ninguna seguridad de que Edward cumpliría su palabra.

¿Cómo podría tener esa seguridad? Dios, todo esto estaba matándome.

Cuando entramos a la consulta tomé el brazo a Edward y lo detuve con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía. Estaba ya en un punto de histeria, desesperación y locura que no reconocía en mí. Edward se giró y me observó curioso, hasta enojado por la repentina interrupción. Lo vi fruncir sus cejas y sin aviso ni advertencia tocó mi mejilla como si estuviera comprobando su temperatura.

-_Estas pálida ¿Quiéres vomitar?_ - me dijo arrastrándonos a las sillas de cuero de la consulta mientras esperábamos.

-_Edward _– lo llamé. Noté como mis manos sudaban y temblaban. Pareció que él también se dio cuenta porque su mirada se posó en mis manos y luego volvió su vista a mis ojos alarmado.

En estos dos días que lo conocía, lo había visto enojado, cínico, manipulador pero nunca preocupado por mí.

_-¿Qué rayos te sucede Isabella?_

Quizás mi aspecto esa mañana realmente fue aterrador, más aún las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

-_No te vas a deshacer de mí el día que mi bebé nazca… ¿verdad? –_había susurrado espantada ante la posibilidad, él abrió sus ojos estupefacto.

No había salido palabra de su boca ya que en ese preciso momento, la enfermera nos llamó para entrar en la consulta con el perinatologo.

El tema no volvió a salir.

Ayer estaba harta de todo, de él, de las órdenes, los exámenes, las recomendaciones de alimentación… ¡Todo!

El médico me había encontrado con unos gramos menos, pero el bebé estaba perfectamente sano y creciendo. Incluso nos mostró en el ultrasonido todas sus partes, el tamaño de su cabeza, sus dedos, su naricita… todo se veía extraño pero real… ahí estaba mi bebé.

_Mi bebé…_

Lloré a cada detalle, logrando que Edward se moviera incómodo a mi costado. La verdad era que no lo quería a mi lado en estos momentos, pero él no me había dejado opción de elegir de tenerlo o no ahí. Miró todo el procedimiento pero no pude ver cambio en sus emociones, tampoco es que me dedique a ver su rostro mientras veíamos a mi bebé en la pantalla frente a nosotros.

Estaba tan feliz, radiante que pronto todo lo demás careció de sentido e importancia.

El , nos comentó que el sexo del bebé se podía saber con plena certeza a partir de la semana 20 aproximadamente y que este al ser solo una visita fuera de la rutina ni siquiera haría el intento de averiguar si se trataba de ella o de él. Cuando nos despedimos me recordó que me esperaba en dos semanas más para el control oficial.

Salí de esa consulta feliz, tanto que ni tomé en consideración a mi acompañante hasta que él me gruñó que nos sentáramos a esperar la siguiente.

Era obvio que yo no le caía muy bien, bueno… él a mí tampoco, así que estábamos a mano.

El ginecólogo me recomendó descanso y vacaciones, nada de estrés y preocupaciones innecesarias.

Rodé los ojos ante tal indicación porque lo veía difícil... imposible en esta casa y, más aún con Edward Cullen pisándome los talones

Toda clase de miedos e inseguridades me comenzaron a inundar cuando noté como Edward evitaba mirarme o dirigirme alguna mísera palabra ayer mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa… eso me estaba dejando en estado constante de alerta, pues ni un gruñido salió de sus labios.

No era como si Edward me hablara mucho, pero desde que regresamos a su mansión, pareciera que el tenerme cerca era un suplicio, un castigo…

_Como si algo le molestara, como si el día de ayer algo hubiese cambiado…_

No estaba prestando atención a mi alrededor hasta que una dulce voz interrumpió mis recuerdos y mis acciones automáticas en la caja ya limpia.

-Señora Cullen ¿Qué hace agachada en el piso? – me asusté a tal grado que di un pequeño brinquito en mi lugar, al notar que Tia estaba acercándose con rostro alarmado.

La mujer se colocó a mi lado y tomó la toalla con la que fregaba el piso. Miró el desastre y de inmediato supe que había comprendido lo que había pasado.

-¡Oh! ¿Se siente usted bien? –su mano viajó a mi frente y ese gesto me descolocó.

-Lo siento, yo no quise. Es que no encontraba el baño y…

-No diga más. Yo estoy a su cuidado. No debe agitarse, ya sabe lo que le dijeron los doctores, si se siente muy mal tengo el número de ellos para…

-No, no es necesario. Estoy bien, es algo que me ha sucedido con frecuencia - aseguré mientras una de sus manos volvió a posarse en mi frente, se sentía tan apacible su frío tacto que me permití relajarme un rato.

Tia y Benjamín eran las personas más amables que había conocido en toda esta experiencia. Sus sonrisas amigables cada vez que nos encontrábamos en esa gigantesca casa eran tan inesperadas que al principio me parecían poco sinceras y hasta interesadas pero luego sus preguntas sobre mi salud, mi embarazo y mi bebé me hicieron ver que su intención era real y no forzada.

Sin embargo lo que terminó de convencerme que eran buenas personas fue su reticencia a hacer juicios de valor hacia mi persona. No cuestionaron nada de lo que Edward les dijo y aunque sospechaba que eso se debía a que eran sus empleados, sus miradas no eran acusatorias, solo curiosas.

Me obligué a no confiar plenamente en ellos hasta que los conociera un poco más.

-Debe descansar un momento antes de ir al aeropuerto, el viaje la puede cansar a usted y al bebé más de lo recomendado.

-No es necesario que me llame de usted, con Bella está bien- corregí mientras ella me ayudaba a recostarme en la cama un momento. El reloj marcaba recién las ocho de la mañana. Era muy temprano.

-Bella – repitió dulcemente como acostumbrándose al sonido, lo cual me hizo sonreír – son órdenes del señor Cullen, usted sabe.

Hice un mohín que no pasó desapercibido para la mujer, pues profirió una risita divertida.

-Tia – llamé haciendo que ella me mirara fijamente antes de arreglar uno de los cojines que estaban en mi espalda - ¿Tú conocías a Ángela?

-Sí, la conocí… -respondió cautamente, no noté ningún cambio en su expresión hasta que en su rostro se formó otra sonrisa mientras me miraba – Es una fortuna que el señor Cullen la haya encontrado a usted, más aún que estén esperando un bebé juntos.

Su respuesta me impresionó, pues se podía deducir fácilmente lo que quería decir con ellas.

-¿No le caía bien, verdad?

-Mi opinión no importa en esto, sólo soy el ama de llaves.

-A mí me importa –insistí, quería saber… de algún modo quería enterarme que era lo que sabía de ella y que era lo que pensaba de mí.

-No puedo hablar mal de los muertos, es como llamarlos al mundo de los vivos.

Su criptica frase me dejó un tanto incómoda. Su expresión era serena y tranquila, haciéndome preguntar cuanta sabiduría escondía su persona y cuanta información ocultaba con ellas.

-Lo siento.

-No hay necesidad de disculpa, recuéstese y descanse. Le prepararé el desayuno ¿Está bien?

Obedecí y asentí solo por agradecimiento, y porque me parecía una falta de respeto argumentar contra una persona como ella y tratando de conseguir información a base de cotilleos. Quizás no era el momento apropiado aún.

Cerré los ojos intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos, acción que falló estrepitosamente.

¡Gracias a Dios en unas horas me iba a Oklahoma, donde estaría libre de todo esto por unos días!

.

.

Mi fiel mochila colgaba del hombro del testarudo pero amable y servicial Benjamín. Por más que intenté que no lo hiciera el hombre insistió en cargarla por mí, así como su esposa –Sí, porque él y Tia estaban felizmente casados - insistió en hacerme una pequeña merienda para el vuelo, pequeña para ella pues traía un bolso exclusivo para la comida.

Quise reír, llorar y rodar mis ojos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando entramos al _O'Hare international_, mis pies se dirigieron a una de las ventanillas de una línea aérea que según yo era la más económica del lugar, sin embargo Benjamín respetuosamente tomó mi brazo y me guió a otra, de pisos pulcros y lujosas oficinas. El letrero decía _Vulturis Air_ adornado con dorado y rojo oscuro.

La vendedora se levantó inmediatamente recibiéndonos una gran sonrisa, al parecer percibiendo dinero en el andar de mi obligado acompañante, gracias al cielo se había sacado esos lentes oscuros al entrar al edificio.

Edward había insistido vía telefónica que Benjamín me tenía que acompañar al aeropuerto, lo escuché en altavoz porque no quería hablar con él y esa fue la única forma que Tia encontró para que me enterara.

_¡Maldito Cullen!_

-Bienvenidos a _Vulturis Air_. Mi nombre es Margaret ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

Esos dos míseros días eran los que tenía para ordenar mis ideas. Todo lo que había pasado en estos dos días, tres… si contamos el encuentro en el paradero esa noche, era demasiada información, demasiados cambios…

Necesitaba procesarlo todo en terreno neutral.

-Quiero un pasaje a Oklahoma, por favor.

- ¿Directo al _Oklahoma City Wild Rogers World, _señorita?

Su pregunta me dejó perpleja porque no sabía a que rayos se refería con eso del _Wild Roger World_… voy al aeropuerto, punto. ¿No era tan difícil, no? Por suerte y agradeciendo por primera vez la forzosa compañía de Benjamín, este intercedió por mí.

-Sí, directo. Primera clase, en el vuelo más cercano, por favor y de regreso en dos días más. Mismo horario.

-No, no quiero primera clase, la más económica y yo pago – dije mirando fijamente al hombre que estaba sacando su billetera – No hay discusión en esto – insistí logrando que solo sacara una tarjeta dorada y sonriera disculpándose, haciendo uso de ser 'la esposa' de su jefe aunque no me gustara, para mi ellos eran mis iguales.

-Señora Cullen – respondió logrando que la vendedora, Margaret, saltara en su asiento y nos mirara asustada, especialmente a mí – No iba a pagar por su pasaje, aunque el señor Cullen me lo haya ordenado, solo le quiero entregar la tarjeta de socio para que la ocupe.

-¿Socio? No soy socia – dije mirando el trozo de plástico como si fuera radioactivo.

-Le darán un descuento.

Sin más le pasó la infame tarjeta dorada a la vendedora y esta en forma solícita, la deslizó por la ranura y empezó a digitar unos números y cosas extrañas mientras se limpiaba un poco el sudor de su frente. ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan asustada?

-Tenemos un vuelo a las 02:50 pm, que aterrizaría a las 04:55 pm en Oklahoma. ¿Está bien con eso señora Cullen?

Miré mi reloj y noté que estaba justo en el tiempo para hacer el _check in _y abordar. Así que asentí, saqué mi tarjeta y se la pasé a Margaret. Sin embargo ella la rechazó cortésmente, sonriendo como si tuviera la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

-Señora Cullen, por favor. La tarjeta de socio tiene los suficientes puntos para pagar este pasaje de primera clase a Oklahoma ida y vuelta, si es tan amable de indicarme el día exacto del regreso le tendré sus pasajes de inmediato para que pueda abordar sin problemas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Pagaré por mis pasajes ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? – casi grité angustiada de toda esta situación mirando a mis dos interlocutores.

Me estaban colmando la poca paciencia que tenía y al parecer mi bebé reaccionó también al grito porque lo sentí moverse un poco allá abajo.

-Señora…

-¡No! – Interrumpí a Margaret antes de gritarle de nuevo, pasé mi mano por mi cabello para relajarme. Sabía que estaba haciendo su trabajo, no era su culpa…

Respira.

-Deme mis pasajes, clase económica para ese vuelo.

-Tengo estrictas órdenes de tratar a los familiares de los dueños de esta empresa como clientes _Golden_, en especial si es una Cullen. Lo siento, señora, tengo que entregarle estos pasajes.

-Acéptelos, señora Cullen. No querrá que ella reciba una amonestación por no hacer su trabajo ¿verdad? – mi cara detonó todo el nerviosismo que el rostro de Margaret tenía en este momento. Sin más tomé los pasajes que me extendía, sonriéndole un poco a modo de disculpa, mientras Benjamín me escoltaba hacía afuera de la oficina.

¿Familiares de los dueños? Mi cara explotaba preguntas tras preguntas sin expresar en palabras. ¿_Vulturis Air_ era de algún familiar de…?

-¿Familiares?- pregunté débilmente mientras caminábamos a paso lento.

-_Vulturis Air_ pertenece a Aro Vulturi y familia, es el tío materno del señor Cullen. Es parte de C.E.E Holding, señora.

-Mierda…- susurré.

Edward Cullen era mucho más poderoso y millonario de lo que nunca pude imaginar, y ser parte de eso era bastante abrumador… ahora entendía sus palabras al indicar que ser una Cullen tendría sus beneficios, e incluso el porqué Ángela lo buscaba con tanto ahínco. Estas familias eran tan poderosas y dueñas de numerables entidades que los hacían acreedores del poder que se jactaban en tener… no eran solo rumores o palabras ególatras.

Edward Cullen no era cualquier cosa y mi hijo por lo tanto tampoco lo sería…

Otra vez el pensamiento pasó por mi mente

_¿En qué rayos me había metido_…?

_Mierda._

_._

_._

_._

Cuando bajé del avión mis pies estaban tan hinchados y adormecidos que caminar era un esfuerzo extra. Cargaba mi mochila y el bolso lleno de comida con una mano ya que la otra se mantenía acunando y acariciando mi vientre tratando de calmar mis ansias al momento de poner mis pies en el aeropuerto de Oklahoma.

_¡Todo saldrá bien, Bella! ¡Por fin estás aquí!_

Miré a todos lados buscando alguna cara conocida con quien compartir un poco de esta libertad y felicidad que me embargaba. Parecía una eternidad desde que no sentía nada igual y pensé que quizás no estaba tan errado ese pensamiento.

-Bebé vamos a visitar a la tía Sue ¿No estás contento? – le pregunté a mi barriguita - Yo sí.

Sonreí satisfecha conmigo misma, por haber llamado antes de subir al avión para que me vinieran a buscar.

De pronto vi como unas manos me saludaban desde el otro lado del cristal, haciéndose notar entre las personas que esperaban a los pasajeros del vuelo mientras estos tomaban sus maletas y salían al recibidor. Como yo traía solo mi mochila, me escabullí y salí de las primeras, corriendo y gritando de la emoción.

En mi interior no me reconocía, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Seth, Leah! – grité abrazándolos cuando llegué a su lado.

Ambos estaban más grandes de lo que los pensaba y me obligué a recordar que solo habían pasado unos dos meses de su partida. Leah estaba mucho más delgada pero supuse que su playera con estampado, sus jeans apretados rojos y sus bototos aportaban a la ilusión, mientras que Seth tenía su cabello más largo oculto tras una sudadera pero la misma sonrisa contagiosa de siempre.

Los abracé fuerte porque los había extrañado más de lo que había creído. Era como volver a casa luego de un largo tiempo en tierras extranjeras, pero yo sabía que no era del todo cierto, sabía que esta no era mi casa, ni que volvía cual hijo pródigo… era todo lo contrario.

Pero fuera como fuera me sentía bien de estar aquí, con personas conocidas y que me quería por lo ser simplemente Bella.

-¡Bella! – me llamó Seth con su voz infantil y alegre, me hizo imaginar que quizás mi bebé hablaría como él algún día. Sonreí – Tenemos una casa más grande… ¡Así de grande! – indicó el tamaño con sus manos.

-¡Que bien!

-Sí, hasta Leah tiene su propia habitación, es genial. Quiero que la conozcas.

-Para allá vamos, Seth – habló Leah, mirándome detenidamente y ofreciendo su mano para cargar mi mochila. Negué y avancé a su lado –Mamá está en un turno, pero estará para la cena. Debes tener hambre, cociné espero te guste.

Leah hablaba rápido y sin pausa, lo que me hacía ver que estaba o nerviosa o entusiasmada, alargué mi brazo y la atraje a mí para darle un sonoro beso en su frente haciendo que mi adolescente amiga se mostrara reacia e hiciera una mueca de asco.

Dios, me sentía tan feliz que me obligué a no pensar en los últimos dos meses de mi vida, en especial los últimos días.

.

.

Ese día pasó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, Seth me hizo un tour por la casa deteniéndose en su habitación para jugar un rato con sus juguetes mientras Leah calentaba la comida. Luego de comer, Leah y yo conversamos de su vida en esta nueva ciudad, me comentó de sus clases, de lo que le gustaría estudiar pero reprimiéndose de pensar muy alto porque no sabía si conseguiría becas, de sus amistades nuevas e incluso de chicos… Sonreía cuando se ponía roja y reía cuando fruncía el ceño por algo que le molestaba de ellos. No hablamos mucho de mí y es que prefería no hacerlo por ahora, sabía que cuando Sue llegara habría llegado el momento de mi verdad.

Había decidido contarles de mi embarazo y de mi pronto matrimonio con Edward Cullen, pues sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían en alguna revista o en la televisión. Además eran mi familia, merecían saberlo y especialmente tener una invitación a mi boda, porque por muy apurado y modesto que fuese, según Cullen, yo quería que estuvieran ahí las personas que amaba. Me hubiera gustado poder invitar a Jake también, pero me temía que preguntarle por eso sería como echarle ácido a sus heridas, me había obligado a no pensar en lo que él pensaría de todo esto… cuando lo tuviera que enfrentar lo haría, antes no.

Edward Cullen había tomado en cuenta a sus familiares en su ecuación, en su estúpida y poco creíble historia, pero ¿Y los míos? ¿Qué pasaba con ellos y con lo que pensarían? De seguro a él no le importaba.

_Santo cielo ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?_

Esa noche fue una catarsis necesaria en mi vida. Sue y los chicos me escucharon con atención y luego me abrazaron cuando sin darme cuenta estaba llorando sentada en el sillón de la sala, la historia había sido relatada tal cual Edward la había planeado y poco a poco fui hilvanándola con mi propia versión, incluyendo la muerte de mi padre y mi amor por mi bebé.

Me sentí mal por ocultarles la verdad, pero creí que también al hacerlo los estaba protegiendo de la enorme influencia de los Cullen.

Tenía que protegerlos de él, tenía que hacer que además de promesas hubiera un respaldo que me asegurara que todo estaría bien para mi bebé y para ellos.

De pronto dando vueltas en la habitación que Leah me había cedido, la idea nació.

¿Cómo fui tan estúpida de no pensarlo antes? Supongo que en una vida de confianza y amor nunca había tenido que hacer uso de ellos hasta que Ángela llegó a ella.

Contratos.

El descubrimiento que tuve en el estudio de Edward sobre su necesidad de mí en su plan, me dio la seguridad ese día y la reforzó esa noche, dándome nuevas fuerzas y resoluciones.

Le expondría mis demandas y le exigiría un contrato de por medio. Yo también podía jugar su juego, y si tenía la cabeza tan fría y calculadora como él hasta podría ganarle… ¿De verdad podría?

No lo sabía, pero tenía que intentarlo principalmente por el futuro de mi bebé.

Ahora ¿Qué le exigiría?

.

.

El último día que pasé con Sue, Seth y Leah fue muy triste, no quería irme, no quería regresar a Chicago. Sue me prometió estar el día de mi boda y yo le prometí enviarle los pasajes lo antes posible. Lloré toda esa mañana abrazada al pequeño Seth, hasta pensé estúpidamente en llevármelo conmigo para apaciguar el llanto pero luego me di cuenta que era muy descabellado y tonto.

Últimamente esta comenzando a sobreactuar con todo. Suponía que las hormonas tomaban lo peor de mí y lo hacían notorio.

Sue acariciaba mi vientre con los ojos llorosos y Leah le hablaba al bebé como si lo tuviera al frente. Seth, por su parte no entendía mucho entre mis brazos.

Extrañaría esto, habían sido los mejores dos días y medio del último tiempo.

.

Ya en el _O'Hare international_ de Chicago, Benjamín y Tia me esperaban. Me sorprendió el abrazo que la mujer me dio y que esta también saludara al bebé, haciendo que tanto su esposo como yo riéramos de sus palabras '_Bienvenido pequeño Cullen'._ Me pregunté si tendrían hijos.

Me sentía un poco más ligera mientras caminábamos hacía el automóvil, el aire además estaba fresco y el sol cálido. Mi vestimenta acorde con el día me hacía ver un poco más embarazada de lo normal, los pantalones cortos de mezclilla y la blusa azul eran una delicia de tela sobre mi piel.

La vida para mí hoy tenía una nueva perspectiva, pues estaba segura y decidida de que si procuraba hacer de esta etapa de mi vida algo bueno, lo sería sin lugar a dudas.

Mi bebé se lo merecía.

Lo primero; necesitaba hablar con Edward ya.

-Benjamín, quiero ir a las oficinas de Edward ¿Estará allí a esta hora? – pregunté mientras me instalaba en la parte trasera del automóvil.

-¿Disculpe?

-Quiero ir a ver a mi esposo – me encogí al usar esa palabra -¿Me puedes llevar por favor?

Tras dudar un poco mirando a su esposa sentada a su lado, asintió y encendió el motor.

Repasé mentalmente todo lo que había practicado y pensado en Oklahoma, incluso saqué de mi bolsillo un papel con una lista de prioridades anotadas con mi desastrosa letra. Cuando llegamos a las afuera de un edificio de grandes ventanales e interminables pisos supe que había llegado el momento. Miré mi regazo tomando aire y fuerza para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

_Es lo correcto, sé valiente. Tú puedes_. Eran las palabras que rondaban pr mi cabeza como mantras espirituales. _Todo saldrá bien_.

-Ayúdame desde allá arriba, papá- susurré antes de abrir la puerta del auto y pisar el pavimento.

Tia me acompañó al interior y me indicó el piso donde estaba el despacho de Edward, e incluso subió conmigo hasta que en la entrada le dije que me esperara en el recibidor.

Arreglé mi blusa y mis short algo nerviosa, dándome ánimos mentales antes de abrir la puerta de cristal y ver a una mujer morena y de contextura gruesa sentada tras un gran escritorio oscuro hablando por teléfono. Educadamente espere a que terminara. Cuando lo hizo aprecié que su mirada me examinaba con detenimiento y me sentí como un bicho raro en medio de rosas.

Quizás mi atuendo no era el apropiado…

_¡Qué rayos importaba!_

-Hola, buenas tardes. Necesito hablar con Edward Cullen- solicité mientras me acercaba y soportaba su escrutinio sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Disculpe señorita, pero usted es…?-

Mire la placa de su ropa y la identifiqué como Sienna.

-Isabella Swan, informe a su jefe que estoy aquí y que necesito verlo ahora, por favor.

-No puedo, no tiene cita programada. Me ha pedido expresamente que nadie lo moleste en su oficina.

Su respuesta despectiva y mal educada me erizó los nervios, haciendo explotar de un momento a otro mi bien conocido volátil humor.

Quise gruñir, pero preferí usar un tono de voz duro y frío, exigente muy al estilo Edward. Esta era su oficina quizás serviría si lo imitaba.

Un escalofrío me recorrió mientras lo hacía.

-No me importa lo que haya dicho, por favor señorita Sienna, dígale que le estoy esperando.

-Lo siento señorita Swan, pero no puedo. Llamaré a seguridad si usted no se retira.

Sus palabras me infundieron miedo pero no me hicieron retroceder, me hicieron aumentar mi enojo y decisión. Venía con una misión y no podía desistir ahora. Si el viaje me había servido de algo era la determinación de hacer esto, de hablar con claridad teniendo plena certeza de lo que quería y necesitaba, por mi hijo y por mis seres queridos, estaba decidida.

¡Venía a dejar las cosas claras y venía hacerlo ahora!

Miré a la secretaria antes de girarme hacia la gran puerta donde supuse estaba la oficina de Edward. Los gritos de la mujer a mi espalda me indicaron que era la dirección correcta antes de echarme a correr y abrir la oficina de Edward, con un gran y fuerte portazo.

_Una entrada digna_, me dije con sarcasmo.

Estaba sentando en su gran trono mirando la pantalla plana de su computador, levantó su vista con rudeza al escuchar de pronto todo el escándalo que se desarrollaba a mi espalda. Sienna pronto estuvo a mi lado, tomándome del brazo y tratando de sacarme de allí, cosa que la fría voz de Edward detuvo al instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Isabella?

-Señor, lo siento. Ella corrió hacía aquí antes que seguridad llegara y la escoltara a la salida, no…

-Está bien, ella puede venir cuando le apetezca. Suéltela y déjenos solos- ambas estábamos un tanto perplejas por sus palabras por lo que no nos movimos ni un centímetro – Dije suéltela y déjenos solos, ahora.

Al cabo de cinco segundos me encontré al interior de su lujosa oficina, tenía el mismo estilo del estudio de su casa pero a diferencia este lugar tenía un gran ventanal que mostraba la ciudad de fondo.

-Qué sorpresa…

El sonido de mi respiración agitada era el único murmullo que se escuchaba en la habitación, mientras él como señor del lugar, se acercaba a paso sigiloso a mi posición. Su mirada confusa pero curiosa, enojada pero resignada.

-He… He venido a dejar esto totalmente claro de una vez por todas.- mi voz empezó a tomar más y más fuerza a cada silaba – Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Había llegado el momento…

_Respira Bella, eres fuerte. Él te necesita, pero más importante aún tú bebé te necesita._

_No te rindas._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong> Hola! Antes que todo, quiero disculparme por no responder los RR, como explicaba arriba esta semana la he tenido corta de tiempo, con la tesis, más trabajos prácticos de paciente simulado la he tenido negra para sentarme un día a responder sus lindos rr. Gracias a todas las nuevas lectoras por leer este fic y también la paciencia y entusiasmo de quien lo han seguido en lo que lleva. Siempre muero con sus teorias, con sus ánimos a Bella y sus bromas por su suerte, así como también los sentimientos que Edward provoca. Tenía la intención de responderlos pero preferí terminar el capítulo bien y luego nos acortaron la fecha de entrega de la tesis y estamos histéricas... sí, más -risas- Gracias por los RR, espero poder responder los de este cap, haré todo lo que pueda.

Ahora con el capítulo, pues... el adelanto del blog nos contaba la parte final... En este cap hay varios detalles, Bella regreso de Oklahoma directo a la oficina de su futuro esposo ¿Qué dirá/hará en la oficina de Edward? Quería agradecer a lunatikacc por su consejo de que Bella se atendiera también por un perinatologo, desconocía esa especialidad -avergonzada- así que investigué y pues gracias a ella y su observación, el/la pequeño/a CullenSwan tiene su propio doctor. hahahaha

Subiré los extras en el blog mañana si están curiosas.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. El próximo capítulo será el primer EPOV del fic, tomé nota de todo lo quieren saber y se pueda contar. BESOTES

_**Enichepi**_


	13. Midiendo preferencias

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y las situaciones que te puedan recordar a Twilight no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Sthephenie Meyer. Para ella todos los derechos, la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoría. Esta historia es ficción.

Miles de gracias a _Ericastelo_, quien además de ayudarme a ordenar ideas, ortografía y contención de ataques varios, me ayudó a elegir la decoración del pequeño gran evento. ¡Gracias!

Espero les guste el EPOV, nos leemos abajo...

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

"El egoísmo es medir a los otros por nuestros gustos y disgustos, no por sus necesidades, sino por nuestras preferencias". _A. Orange_

**Capítulo XII**

**Midiendo preferencias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Edward_

Mi trabajo se vio interrumpido estrepitosamente.

Ahí estaba ella, tan campante y engreída como la había visto siempre, en lo poco que la había tratado ¿Cuántos: dos, tres días? Parecía que a cada momento vestía de su armadura contra el mundo, especialmente cuando hablaba conmigo, con esa posición tan a la defensiva que divertía y molestaba a la vez. No podía culparla, si yo fuera ella estaría igual e incluso peor.

_El mundo no es lugar para débiles._

Además yo tenía las de ganar y eso le convenía tenerlo claro…

Aunque fuera la mujer que cargara a mi hijo… su madre… ¡Mierda! Aún no podía llegar a entender todas las aristas de esta situación, las conocía, las investigaba pero entenderlas… especialmente a ella, era casi imposible.

_Nada es imposible para un Cullen._

Sienna entró con premura a mi oficina luego de la gran entrada de Isabella tratando de tomarla por el brazo para sacarla de mi oficina lo más rápido posible y esperando que yo no me percatase. No le importó la suavidad o el tacto. Ella sabía, como todos en mi empresa, que no me gustaba ser interrumpido cuando trabajaba, menos ahora que estaba decidiendo que hacer con la información que había descubierto hace horas… pero Isabella había tenido el valor o la estupidez de entrar sin ser invitada, de entrar a este edificio cuando nunca lo había hecho, vestida tan… tan común como lo estaba.

-Señor, lo siento. Ella corrió hacía aquí antes que seguridad llegara y la escoltara a la salida, no…

Además tenía esa mirada tan decidida y resuelta que me dio curiosidad por saber a que se debía este ataque en mi oficina en plena tarde cuando recién venía llegando de Oklahoma.

Volví a mirar la mano de mi secretaria en el brazo de Isabella, tratando de hacerla retroceder, tal parecía que no estaba midiendo la fuerza con la que la tocaba y eso me molestó.

_No la toques._

-Está bien, ella puede venir cuando le apetezca. Suéltela y déjenos solos- ordené ferozmente mirando a mi empleada directamente a los ojos, reforzando mis palabras.

Ambas mujeres se paralizaron en sus lugares ante mi tono bien entrenado para intimidar.

– Dije suéltela y déjenos solos, ahora.-continué ordenando y mirando fijamente a mi secretaria quien con un asentimiento de cabeza, se giró y cerró a puerta suavemente, dejando a una Isabella mirando el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Cuando su mirada se posó en el ventanal detrás de mí, mi paciencia ya se había agotado. Sin embargo mi paciencia con ella era tan escasa que me exasperaba, así que el sentimiento no fue ajeno.

Ella, una chiquilla de 22 años, con sólo un cartón de secundaria y un empleo en un restaurante de bajo nivel era la causante de todos y cada uno de mis malestares de esta última semana… ella y, por supuesto, Ángela… ¡Cómo olvidarla!

-Qué sorpresa…- dije llamando su atención.

Caminé lentamente a su encuentro, midiendo cada paso para lograr un ambiente que le indicara quién era el que mandaba y reinaba este lugar.

Yo y no ella, como siempre. Me gustaba tener todo bajo control pues eso significaba que no cabía posibilidad de tener sorpresas en un futuro, algo que había aprendido de mi padre y que me ha servido para sobrevivir en su mundo lleno de exigencias y decepciones, de peticiones y expectativas, el que él se jactaba de reinar.

-He… He venido a dejar esto totalmente claro de una vez por todas.- contestó tomando una gran bocanada de aire, mientras trataba de controlar el leve tartamudeo.

Su tono de voz fuerte y decidido me hizo detener un momento. Esta mujer había pasado de la desesperación a la valentía y decisión en cosa de días, algo que me intrigaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo pues no sabía que mierda esperar de ella.

¿Asustada? ¿Estúpida? ¿Manipuladora? ¿Todas las anteriores?

Las sorpresas no me gustaban y parecía que con ella venían a la orden del día.

_¿Qué la hizo cambiar tan deprisa de actitud o solo eran camuflajes de acuerdo a la ocasión?_

Con Ángela no lo había vivido así, con ninguna de las pocas mujeres de las cuales tuve una relación seria me había pasado…. sabía que esperar de ellas, de todas, pues de algún modo sabía que era lo que buscaban y por eso, en cierto modo las buscaba. No soy estúpido, claro que sabía que ellas se movían por el dinero y las influencias, y eso estaba bien conmigo… siempre y cuando me dieran lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo jamás pensé que el deseo de Ángela de obtener lo que deseaba fuera incluso más macabro que el mío, con todos esos intrincados tejidos de situaciones y engaños.

Con tan sólo recordarlo hervía de rabia y removía mis entrañas.

– Tú y yo vamos a hablar- terminó Isabella, logrando sacarme de los recuerdos e implantarme directamente en esta realidad, la realidad en que ella… la madre de mi hijo, estaba en mi oficina como si le perteneciera el mundo, con su mirada fija y enojada luciendo tan graciosa con su pequeña barriga hinchada, que me exasperaba un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Mis manos se abrían y cerraban repetidamente dándome tiempo y energías para calmarme.

-¡Oh sí! Claro que tú y yo vamos a hablar Isabella – le respondí llegando a posicionarme frente a ella y mirándola hacia su pequeña forma - ¿No crees que es maleducado entrar sin ser invitada a mi lugar de trabajo?- pregunté retándola.

-No, porque si hubieses sabido que vendría no me hubieras dejado entrar – respondió sin despegar su vista de la mía, desafiándome como tantas veces lo había hecho. Ninguno se rendía y supuse que ella no daría su brazo a torcer esta vez. Pues yo tampoco.

_No debes rendirte ante nadie, los Cullen dominamos el mundo._

A ver quien ganará.

-Tienes razón, menos cuando vienes vestida así – le respondí usando mi mano para mostrarle su ropa.

Otra cosa que me exasperaba de ella…

Nunca había conocido una mujer que no tuviera el mínimo interés en vestirse bien, todas las mujeres que me rodeaban vivían pendientes de la moda y las prendas exclusivas. Sin ir más lejos mi madre y mi hermana, eran dueñas de una marca de ropa y por su parte no hacían más que decirme qué vestir y cómo hacerlo, sin hablar de las mujeres que habían pasado por mi vida; todas unas trepadoras, a todas las movía el lujo, la moda y el dinero, y como dije, eso las hacía muy manipulables y útiles.

En cambio… Isabella, parecía ponerse lo primero que pillaba en la basura o en una rebaja de supermercado.

Ella se miró la ropa y su ceño se frunció por la duda y desconcierto.

Sí, además de no importarle la moda, no se daba cuenta de ello, parecía que realmente no le veía importancia a verse bien y deseable… ¿Era eso posible?

Exasperante, ya lo dije.

-Dime a qué viniste para que puedas irte y dejarme trabajar tranquilo, rápido.

Vi de reojo como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza antes de girarme e irme a sentar a mi escritorio. Ella bufó y con paso firme y sonoro se sentó en el asiento frente a mi escritorio. Tenía mi curiosidad en aumento ante el motivo de su inesperada visita, su avión había llegado hace una hora aproximadamente y su viaje en Oklahoma no había sido más emocionante que quedarse todos sus días disponibles en una minúscula casa a las afuera de la ciudad ¿No debería querer descansar luego del viaje? ¿No le preocupaba las ojeras que adornaban su rostro o tener un baño de belleza con espuma y rosas? ¿Cenar o esperar que los empleados la atiendan?

A veces olvidaba que esta mujer venía de los suburbios pobres, olvidaba que ella no era del mismo tipo de las mujeres de sociedad, acostumbradas a los lujos… quizás lo deseara, quizás deseara ser ese tipo de mujer, o quizás no. No tenía ni idea y eso me enojaba más. Todas sus señales eran tan confusas y destruían a cada palabra mis teorías y suposiciones.

Siempre con algo diferente, nunca era predecible…a excepción de sus prioridades y puntos débiles. Antes sabía que si le compraba un diamante a una mujer o un auto nuevo, ellas se derretirían y harían cualquier cosa que les pidiera… ahora era distinto, sabía que por lo menos con esta mujer, el amenazar a las personas que la rodeaban era la mejor arma para hacerla rendirse a mis deseos, se casara conmigo y me diera la imagen perfecta para un buen liderazgo frente a mi padre.

Lo supe cuando descubrí que no había tocado ni un centavo del dinero que Ángela le pagó, cuando rechazó el cheque en blanco que le ofrecí yo mismo y más cuando me pidió, rogó que no le quitara 'su hijo'… fue la pista principal y luego cuando ese chico, su supuesto amigo, intercedió por ella a punta de golpes. La posterior investigación me dio lo demás detalles.

Su actitud me dejó pensando toda esa noche luego de volver al _penthouse_ con la promesa de hablar al día siguiente ¿No debería ella querer deshacerse del bebé? ¿No lo había vendido bajo su voluntad? ¿No había recibido dinero por ello? Nada cuadraba y estaba decidido a buscar toda la información que pudiera obtener.

La información es poder, y gracias a ella era que tenía a Isabella en mis manos.

Cuando descubrí lo de Ángela había estado tan cegado por la ira que no había recapacitado en lo que había hecho o lo que eso significaba. El día del accidente los forenses me habían llamado a reconocer el cuerpo sobre una de esas mesas metálicas tan frías e impersonales. Estaba tan impresionado por lo sucedido que había ido sin decir ni preguntar nada antes, pensaba y pensaba que todo estaba arruinado. Que toda la investigación de mi hermano en Europa había sido en vano pues otra vez estaba en desventaja… había estado tan cerca de ser el primero… tan malditamente cerca que lo único que deseaba era un momento de soledad para descargar toda mi ira y frustración. No me gustaba empezar de cero… no cuando todo estaba fríamente calculado. Esa mañana me había ido temprano del _penthouse_ como todos los días, nada fue extraño, nada anormal… hasta que recibí esa llamada en medio de una reunión anunciado que mi prometida había fallecido y que tenía que ir a la morgue a reconocer el cuerpo. Tuve pena y congoja por su muerte hasta que pregunté cuando estuve frente al cuerpo de ella por el bebé, su embarazo que tanto había costado, que tantos exámenes había requerido de ambos…

¡Maldita embustera! La odié…

"_¿Embarazo señor Cullen? No había signo de gestación en su cuerpo… la autopsia es concluyente en ese aspecto. Lo siento por su pérdida"_

Después todo fue un nubarrón de sentimientos furiosos y desesperados, recuerdo llegar al departamento y correr a la habitación hecho una furia, viendo todo a mi alrededor de un carmesí profundo, mi meta era buscar esos exámenes que Ángela me había estado mostrando durante todo este tiempo, los revisé uno por uno, no pudiendo creer que fuera capaz de falsificar cada uno de ellos, más un video… no daba crédito.

La odiaba por jugar conmigo y mis planes a futuro.

Maldito sea el día que creí que ir a sus controles era una pérdida de tiempo, confiar en alguien así, como ella ¡Debí saberlo! Cometer un error tan grande como ese, no era lo que buscaba, no me lo permitía casi nunca…

Creí conocer a esa mujer, la investigué antes de darle el diamante y pedirle que fuera la madre del heredero Cullen… pero la información únicamente me llevó a sus padres en Londres, y por eso me convencí que ella era la mujer perfecta para esto. Su apellido era del agrado de mi padre, su ambición me daba la supuesta seguridad de que no se atrevería a enojarme porque le había mostrado y demostrado las influencias que tenía y que fácilmente podía usarlas en su contra, si me provocaba…

Era una jodida suerte que hubiera muerto, porque sino me creía capaz de matarla yo mismo.

Esa fatídica noche grité, eché a todos del _pentahouse_ a punta gritos y portazos, y entré a nuestra habitación dando vuelta todo en un intento de calmar la frustración, la ira y la desesperación que me inundaba.

Todo, todo estaba perdido. Todos mis malditos planes a la basura…

Golpeé las cómodas, las sillas, saqué toda su ropa del closet… la quemaría. Golpeé la pared, las ventanas, los cuadros…el espejo favorito de Ángela, dando como resultado miles de trozos de cristal esparcidos por el piso e incrustados en mis manos… Así como también una carpeta con papeles que no había visto antes y que cambiaron el rumbo de todo.

_La información es poder._

Todos esos nombres… los acabaría. De todas esas personas involucradas en este engaño… Jason Jenks fue la que más me asombró y enfureció. Lo metería a la cárcel pero primero, destruiría su firma y no le dejaría nada… absolutamente nada, tal y como él había contribuido a dejarme sin orgullo por esa mujer que lo contrató y me engañó.

Después de eso llegaron las investigaciones, detectives, datos, información… todo lo obtuve en menos de dos días, descubriendo la existencia de una mujer que albergaba en su vientre a mi hijo… por dinero.

Tuve un poco de alegría y alivio tras conocer esto, pero fue tan escaso que se vio opacado con todo esto en cuestión de segundos, esa mujer también me había engañado de la peor manera que podía hacerlo. Y luego de conocerla y comprobar que me conocía, que lo sabía todo… ese día en el paradero me había reconocido, lo sabía, por mucho que lo hubiera negado, ella sabía que yo era el padre de su hijo. Que habían utilizado mis genes…mis espermatozoides para fecundar uno de sus óvulos.

Ángela ni siquiera había usado los suyos… Maldita…

Y ahora tenía a esa mujer enfrente, exigiéndome con la mirada plantada en la mía, sin pestañear o temer, como si tuviera algún derecho.

Respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, sabía que lo necesitaría para hablar con Isabella, estar enojado no me permitía el control necesario para lograr tener la situación a mi favor.

Quizás hasta pudiera ser el momento apropiado para ejecutar lo que venía pensando hace unas horas.

-Quiero que hagamos un trato, nos casaremos pero tu palabra no me convence del todo. Quiero garantías, y esas garantías las quiero por escrito y firmadas, incluyendo mis peticiones para hacer esto justo para ambos.

Otra vez estaba sorprendido por su causa, había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que esta mujer se movía por las amenazas a sus amigos y no por el dinero. Ahora sabía que era inteligente porque lo había rechazado anteriormente con el objetivo de pedir más cuando fuera el momento apropiado.

Como ahora, que quería firmar un acuerdo para asegurarse que le entregaría dinero. Sí, se había dado cuenta que como mi esposa tendría muchas más ganancias que si solo se quedaba con el dinero y no con el bebé. Era buena actriz...

Tan inteligente y astuta que me decepcionaba _¿Por qué?_

Me acomodé en mi silla con lentitud sin quitar ni por un segundo mi mirada de la suya, la analicé por unos momentos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No me ganaría esta chiquilla inescrupulosa en mi propio juego.

-Ya veo… Firmaremos un contrato prematrimonial Isabella que asegure que lo mío es mío y lo tuyo… si es que tienes bienes, tuyos, eso esta fuera de discusión. No recibirás ni un centavo extra el día que nos divorciemos, tenlo claro.

Ahí tienes… ¿Querías más dinero? Ahora que sé tus puntos débiles no obtendrás nada de mí… nada que no quiera darte, mientras me sirvas para mis propósitos tendrás lo que necesites y yo desee darte.

-No es eso lo que quiero, puedes quedarte con tu dinero y tus tarjetas _Gold_. – respondió con tono burlón -No las quiero.

Silencio.

_¿Qué? _

No le creo.

Esto es a lo que me refería. ¿Qué clase de persona es esta mujer? Tenía ganas de arrojar algo contra la pared en un vano intento de desahogarme.

¿Tarjetas _Gold?_, de seguro Benjamín hizo su trabajo y se la pasó para que comprara sus pasajes. Y ella no la rechazó ni le hizo el quite.

Enojado como siempre que hablaba con ella le respondí.

-¿Qué mierda quieres entonces? Que te quede claro, el contrato va, sí o sí, con una cláusula exclusiva de custodia compartida que tendrás que firmar, te guste o no.- le aseguré seriamente. Es más, ya había hablado con mi abogado para tener esos documentos redactados para el día de nuestra boda, cubriendo todas las lagunas que pudiesen ser perjudiciales para mí y mis planes.- No trates de engañarme con tus tretas, no me las creo ni las aguanto.

-Claro que lo sé, firmaré ese contrato y lo leeré cuidadosamente antes de hacerlo… pero me parece justo que yo también tenga mis exigencias en todo esto. Las tendré te guste o no- terminó con gesto decidido haciendo que mis sentimientos terminaran de explotar.

-¿Justo? ¿De verdad crees que estoy siendo injusto contigo? Estoy evitando que vayas a la cárcel por tu delito, no te estoy separando del bebé y te estoy dando una posición en la vida que no conseguirías de otra forma, jamás… eso es ser más justo de lo que mereces.

- Deja de decir eso, el tener dinero no hace la felicidad y menos da educación, buenos modales y posición elevada en la vida, sólo lo hace más fácil… Tú pareces ser el ejemplo perfecto – Me miró como nadie me había mirado antes… con un deje despectivo que me dejó expuesto por unos momentos, desnudo… ¡_No_! - Tengo claro también, que estoy a tu merced pero lo queramos o no, estamos juntos en esto. Podemos ser un equipo. Sin mí, tus intenciones se verían en peligro… supongo que Ángela te servía para el propósito ¿Verdad?, pero ella está muerta y yo estoy aquí… perfecta para cubrir su lugar… ¿Me equivoco?

Maldita mujer. Claro que no te equivocas.

Inteligente, muy inteligente y brava. Había dilucidado una pequeña punta de mis intenciones –No se cómo- y sabía a ciencia cierta que la necesitaba y no disponía del tiempo para deshacerme de ella, menos en su estado y mucho menos cuando fácilmente ella podía demostrar que ese hijo era mío.

Mis padres no verían con buenos ojos un bastardo Cullen y eso me destruiría ante los ojos de él… Destruiría mis, de por si, escasas posibilidades de ser el heredero del _Holding_.

Y ella lo sabía o lo dedujo.

Maldito el día que me tuve que topar con esta mujer.

¿Un equipo, decía? ¿Me sería provechoso tener a esta mujer de mi lado, ayudándome consiente e informada en mis objetivos, sabiendo perfectamente que la tengo dominada y amenazada? ¿Qué si me engaña no tendría escapatoria alguna?

Interesante.

-Estoy curioso Isabella, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?- rompí el silencio un poco más receptivo a su presencia en mi espacio, usando mi cerebro para usar esto a mi favor.

Quizás si jugaba bien mis cartas, podría ser beneficioso para mí esta alianza.

-Quiero una cláusula donde me asegures que el día que nos divorciemos, habrá una cuenta exclusiva donde estará disponible un fideicomiso para que mi hijo pueda estudiar lo que quiera… sin presiones, quiero que pongas por escrito tu promesa de no tocar a Sue y Jacob, y que los ayudes…

-¿Perdón?

¿Quería un fondo de universidad para nuestro hijo? ¿Dinero sólo para él? ¿Quería que ayudara a sus amiguitos? Esta mujer estaba loca…

-Sí, quiero que ayudes a mi amigo con su sueño de tener un restaurante propio y que ayudes a Sue y sus hijos a no preocuparse por su futuro… por sus estudios. Tienes el dinero suficiente supongo, sino no te jactarías de como lo haces.- su expresión abierta y sagaz me tenía anonadado en disimulo -Si lo haces, si lo firmas… me tienes como una fiel esposa de adorno, me casaré y diré todas las estupideces que quieres que diga… creerán que estamos casados por un poco de cariño y no por los aberrantes motivos reales. Seré tu aliada, te ayudaré en lo que sea que intentas conseguir… incluso estaré dispuesta a intentar llevarnos bien, cada uno por su lado pero trabajando juntos cuando lo requiera. Me das lo que te pido y yo te doy lo que tú quieres.

-¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda para ellos? ¿Nada para ti? ¿Nada para el matrimonio, fidelidad, mensualidades, ropa, joyas…nada de eso? – pregunté con mi vista asombrada y preguntándome si esta mujer era o se hacía la astuta.

-¿Cumplirías algo de eso si te lo pidiera? No soy tonta como crees, sé que tienes necesidades y sé que no nos tocaremos.- respondió con gesto altivo y seguro – Todo lo que quiero es eso…para ellos… es lo que más me importa.

Me ofendí con sus palabras. Era hombre y como tal me gustaba el sexo, pero no era de esos tipos que sólo pensaban en ello las 24 horas del día. Yo tenía mis metas, mis prioridades… si podía tener sexo de vez en cuando… excelente. No era un ninfómano… por muy poco que lo haya experimentado creía en el compromiso, tenía valores inculcados desde mi núcleo familiar y mientras estaba con alguien, mientras tuviera pareja… ¿Por qué estaría con otra persona?

Pero Isabella tenía un punto… Yo no la tocaría. Supuse que cuando tuviera la necesidad de desahogarme sexualmente podría buscar a alguien discretamente… ¿Y ella?

Ella sería mi esposa y yo no quedaría jamás como el cuernudo.

-De lo poco que te conozco me he dado cuenta de algo… para ti siempre es el resto ¿Verdad? No me importa la verdad, pero yo no quiero que mi esposa me engañe mientras estamos casados.

-Ah ¿Y tú si puedes, no?... Yo no tengo problemas en que esto sea lo más liberal y sano para ambos – sus intenciones eran claras, ella no quería ni pensar en involucrarse conmigo más allá de este acuerdo, nada físico y nada emocional, me parecía justo… pero no quería darle el gusto - O no habrá trato y olvídate del matrimonio.

Esta conversación se estaba volviendo interesante y muy acorde con lo que estaba pasando en mi mundo este tiempo y mis descubrimientos en las finanzas de _C.E.E Holding… _quizás podría sacarle provecho a sus peticiones y hacerlas a mi favor.

Sonreí.

Tener o no tener sexo con ella, era una cuestión fácilmente negociable, me aseguraría de no hacer cláusula alguna de ella… ya veríamos con el tiempo como se daría…

-¿Estás segura? ¿No querías ayudar a tus amigos?

Mis palabras detuvieron su ataque de histeria y falsa seguridad que le estaba inundando, tal y como lo esperé. Sí… a ella la podía atacar como quisiera y no le daría mayor importancia, pero pronunciaba una palabra en contra de sus seres queridos y ¡Boom! La tenía en mis redes.

-¿No querías que ayudara a tu violento amiguito y a tus pobres amigos en Oklahoma?-insistí colocando mis manos bajo mi barbilla como apoyo.

-Sí, pero podría ser por ¿donaciones anónimas?…

Esta mujer no sabía de lo que hablaba, si creía que yo iba a botar mi dinero sin un fin o sin un respaldo estaba loca, pero su disposición e ingenuidad en estos temas sería mi 'As' bajo la manga.

-Me parece razonable pero lo haremos a mi manera.

-No esperaba otra cosa – siseó con amargura, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-Me alegra que estés aprendiendo a conocerme – Bufó y yo sonreí una vez más- si quieres que seamos un equipo… lo seremos bajo mis reglas y todo estará perfecto.

Su mano viajó a su vientre como siempre lo hacía cuando se enojaba o asustaba, lo había notado cuando viajamos en mi automóvil ese día y cuando hablamos en mi estudio. Incluso se había convertido en algo que la identificaba cuando vi esa ecografía tan nítida, en alta definición del bebé.

Mi bebé.

El concepto bebé me parecía irreal y solo una palabra hace unos días, incluso pensándolo de Ángela… nunca tuve el interés de saber del ser humano que se estaba creando supuestamente en su interior, porque además de mi nulo interés ella no me daba el espacio para hacerlo… ahora todo calzaba y ahora que sabía el porqué, y por eso me recriminaba a mi mismo.

Ahora viendo como Isabella acariciaba su vientre levemente abultado hizo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Hace tres días todo me llegó de un repentino golpe, todo…Ella de verdad estaba engendrando un bebé, que también era mío… nuestro. Mi hijo… ese día la palabra cobró un significado diferente pues lo vi, lo escuché en esa pantalla plana y me sentí aliviado de que estuviera bien.

Empecé a sentir que lo estaba comenzando a querer y eso me desconcertó.

_¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

-¿Y qué reglas serían esas? – quité mi vista de su vientre y pestañeé varias veces, volviendo a posicionarme en el presente.

Isabella, y mi plan.

_¡Concéntrate Edward, no llegarás a ser nadie en la vida desconcentrándote así!_

- Una fundación, crearé una fundación que hará las donaciones correspondientes, con mi dinero por supuesto y bajo mi mandato, sólo será tu nombre en el papel… sin que ellos se enteren que tú estas detrás de esto.

Bingo.

Su cara me lo dijo todo. No lo quería, con sus actitudes y palabras deduje que quería ayudarlos, pero no quería que ellos lo supieran, un héroe anónimo, muy conveniente para mí en estos momentos.

Estaba muy orgulloso de la manera que tenía de poder leer a las personas, con ella era difícil pero si jugaba y arriesgaba un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, terminaba acertando.

Casi siempre.

Sonreí un poco más y pude ver en ella la sospecha de mi inminente mejor humor.

Esto era perfecto. Una fundación a su nombre me daba la coartada perfecta y la fachada ideal para realizar lo se venía formando hace poco en mi cabeza. Gracias a Dios que Estados Unidos permitía lucrar a las fundaciones, además de tener beneficios tributarios… era perfecto, ganaba por donde se viera.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó de repente. Claro, al parecer era mucho pedir que aceptara sin preguntar… aunque estaba seguro que diría que sí, su curiosidad y sospechas, casi tan potentes como las mías eran admirables hasta cierto punto.

-¿Por qué crees tú?- lancé como pregunta sin esperar respuesta.

Me levanté de mi puesto para llegar a su lado, le extendí mi mano y ella dudosa y lentamente la tomó para estrecharla. Había sido un impulso.

-Señora Cullen, usted tiene un trato.

-El que tiene un trato eres tú, yo tengo migajas ¿O me equivoco?

Otra vez… no se equivocaba.

.

Estábamos en el gran día.

Los invitados estaban en sus puestos, el juez estaba preparado y yo en mi lugar.

Todo en orden, esperando a la novia.

Había enviado menos de 20 invitaciones a este matrimonio íntimo y familiar que celebraríamos en la parte posterior de la mansión, la cual ya estaba adornada según las indicaciones de mi futura esposa.

El día posterior a nuestra charla en mi oficina ella había tomado una actitud diferente, dejándome sorprendido una vez más. Seguía desafiándome cada vez que podía y deseaba pero parecía haberse, de cierta forma, resignado. Empezó a ser partícipe de cada detalle del pequeñísimo evento, nada en comparación al que Ángela había estado planeando pero que cumplía el mismo objetivo, con entusiasmo moderado pero con entusiasmo al fin y al cabo.

Isabella y yo no habíamos hablado más de cinco palabras durante estos días, educadas y corteses, al parecer ella estaba cumpliendo su palabra al pie de la letra, lo cual era un alivio… no deseaba más problemas y disgustos que los que me estaba llevando con todo esto.

Nada, sin embargo, en comparación de lo que pudiera haber sido si toda la verdad saliera a la luz.

Mi familia, la más sorprendida. Mi padre cuestionando cada movimiento durante estos últimos días después de enterarse de mi precipitada boda, mi madre sorprendentemente, pidiendo venir a ayudar a la novia y mi hermana ofendida por no enterarse antes. De mi hermano Emmett no había escuchado nada, al parecer había pospuesto su regreso una semana por su esposa.

Bueno él no sería el único casado ahora en la familia.

Había incluído en las invitaciones, un recordatorio a la discreción pues nada de esto tenía que llegar a los medios, por lo menos no ahora, una semana después de que todo estuviera firmado sería suficiente tiempo para dejar todo bien. Sabía que los diarios populares se volverían locos, que inventarían cualquier tipo de barbaridades para explicar esta boda, comenzarían a investigar quién era Isabella, quienes eran sus padres, donde había estudiado y cuales eran sus notas académicas… era inevitable pero lo podía retrasar hasta que tuviera todo bien establecido.

También había invitado a los amigos de Isabella, bajo su insistente petición ¿Qué creía esta exasperante mujer? ¿Qué no iba a invitar a nadie de su familia? Bueno, según ella sus amigos eran su familia, así que todo se redujo a 6 invitaciones; su amigo, su exjefe y esposa –porque la hice renunciar a ese trabajo de mala muerte -, y su amiga de Oklahoma e hijos. Su amigo no había llegado, según me habían informado antes de iniciar la ceremonia… mejor.

La decoración sencilla, serpenteaba con el leve viento característico de Chicago mientras se escuchaba como el músico que Tia insistió en contratar, tocaba la marcha nupcial. Me giré casi por inercia vestido con mi simple esmoquin de tres piezas para ver caminar a Isabella del brazo de Benjamín.

¡Vaya! La odiosa mujer podía ser hermosa también.

Cuidé que mi expresión no se viera afectada por esos pensamientos al momento que Benjamín me entregaba su mano con delicadeza. Le sonreí y ella me ignoró, mientras su vestido blanco y sencillo bailaba bajo sus pies.

Isabella se sonrojó al momento que estuvimos frente al juez, suspiró, cerró los ojos, apretó sus manos en el ramo de flores blancas e inhaló y exhaló antes de repetir las palabras del hombre y repitiendo el proceso con más dedicación antes de decir "Sí, acepto" y recibir la sencilla argolla de platino y diamantes que coloqué en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Aplausos poco entusiastas y más bien sorprendidos nos recibieron al momento de sellar nuestra unión.

Un beso… un simple beso y todo estaría en marcha. Nada más.

Ella se giró resignada otra vez, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño con dedicación, como sólo ella podía hacerlo, sonreí ante esta pequeña muestra de testarudez y desafío.

No podía ser menos ¿Verdad?

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para avisarle que ya me estaba acercando, con el solo motivo de hacerla sufrir más de anticipación. Después de todo este sería nuestro primer beso en público, porque en privado no nos veríamos ni la sombra.

Me acerqué lenta y tortuosamente posicionando mis labios a milímetros de los suyos y antes de tocarlos le susurré;

-Espero te gusten estas migajas- haciendo que su sonrojo se volviera imposible… no sé si de rabia o vergüenza, suponía que por el primero.

Fue un beso simple, solo un toque de labios y ya. Nada de caricias, ni juegos de lenguas o sensualidad, pero de alguna forma fue un beso divertido, estimulador y energizarte.

Una predicción del futuro quizás o una ilusión estúpida.

Ya estaba todo en orden, antes de ir a la recepción firmaremos los contratos y ya.

-Les presento a Edward Cullen y su esposa, Isabella Cullen, marido y mujer.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el EPOV? ¿Lograron entenderlo? Traté de poner todo lo que estaban curiosas y lo que era importante saber ¿Estaba todo? Bueno de este cap, podemos sacar varias cosas, pero estoy segura que ustedes saben cuales son... ¿Cómo quedaron sus impresiones de Edward? El próximo será BPOV y veremos los temas pendientes.

Edito: Debo destacar que varias acertaron medio a medio con lo que le había pasado a Edward o lo que había hecho, por eso me sorprendía con sus teorías hahaah pensé que me leían la mente. XD

Esta vez traté de contestar todos los rr, a algunas hasta en el entusiasmo me equivoqué de cuenta... otra vez. Lo siento por eso. Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus RR, sus recomendaciones se esta historias y sus palabras, sugerencias, las tomo en cuenta y las valoro, no crean lo contrario.

Las invitó a votar por 3 de sus OS favoritos en el HLC2, ya que las votaciones están abiertas hasta el 20 de oct.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y estar ahí. Besotes! (Extras en el blog para las que lo deseen)

**Enichepi**


	14. Caminos

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me divierto inventando historias con ellos.

Lamento la doble demora, realmente he estado ocupada, pero aquí va el capítulo y nos las entretengo más. Espero les guste.

Gracias _Ericastelo_, por tu ayuda, e incluso gracias por los spoiler no autorizados en twitter. hahahaaha Broma.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

**Capítulo XIII**

"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo." _Jean de la Fontaine__._

_**Caminos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Bella_

'La primavera estaba dándonos su mejor cara esta mañana', pensé mientras colgaba flores rosadas en el borde de la estructura de madera en el jardín posterior de la casa con la ayuda de una escalera. El trabajo era agotador, pero deseaba hacerlo yo, así que mejor pensaba en algo más positivo.

Me había negado a estar sentada mientras Tia y las chicas de la casa, ayudaban con la decoración y terminaban de poner los últimos detalles a las mesas que estarían dispuestas para la recepción después de la boda, así que me puse a colgar las flores en el altar. Las decoraciones más detallistas se podrían una hora antes de la ceremonia.

Mi boda, para ser más exactos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensarlo e imaginarlo. Mañana a esta hora, sería la flamante señora Cullen.

–Iugh– dije mientras miraba uno de los pilares.

¿Cuántas mujeres estarían dispuestas a matar por una oportunidad así? Muchas, suponía, pero definitivamente yo no era una de ellas. Bueno, ninguna de ellas estaba esperando un hijo del millonario "menores de treinta" Edward 'bastardo' Cullen, así que las opciones se reducían a nada. Bueno, se reducían a mí.

Colgué las últimas flores y con cuidado bajé de la escalera, resoplando por mis pensamientos. Desde que llegué de Oklahoma mi mente no había parado ni un maldito segundo, sabía que no podía retractarme de nada y eso me ponía peor.

Tia estaba esperándome con sus manos hacia mí, para sostenerme con delicadeza mientras bajaba. Siempre tan cuidadosa y educada, me caía muy, muy bien, por lo que le sonreí y me permití un poco de ayuda al poner mis pies en el piso de piedra caliza.

Mis manos acunaron mi vientre mientras miraba nuestra decoración.

–¿Crees que está demasiado sobrecargado? – pregunté ladeando mi cabeza y moviendo circularmente una de mis manos en mi vientre, acariciando. Parecía ya haberse convertido en un movimiento rutinario y prioritario cuando no tenía mis manos ocupadas.

–Se ve perfecto – respondió sonriendo, pero su rostro se crispó por un momento, lo que me hizo levantar un poco mi ceja cuestionando su vacilación– Pero no creo que el color sea del agrado del señor…

Reí con suficiencia.

_Tia, Tia… ¿Por qué crees que elegí este color por sobre los otros?_ Porqué vi la cara de Edward al ver la paleta de colores el día que, por casualidad, pasó a mirar los avances.

–Es mi boda – fue la única respuesta que le di, antes de girar sobre mis talones y graciosamente saltar hacia una de las cajas que estaban apiladas cerca de lo que sería el altar.

Ver la cara de desagrado y molestia que ponía Edward cada vez que algo no le gustaba o no aceptaba era muy divertido.

Abrí una de las cajas, buscando uno de los adornos que me fascinaron cuando me obligaron a ver una de las revistas de decoración… jamás pensé que lo podrían conseguir en tan poco tiempo, pero Tia me aseguró que eso no era motivo de preocupación. Dos horas más tarde las cajas que contenían las decoraciones habían arribado a la mansión.

Supongo que el dinero lo hacía posible. No quise ni discutir sobre el tema, era de esperarse que si me estaba casando con un hombre como Edward, tendría que dejar de rodar los ojos o bufar cada vez que leía una etiqueta o decían que el dinero no era problema. Para ser sincera, para mí fue un gran problema durante la mayor parte de mi vida así que jamás lo daría por sentado o dejaría de buscar formas de ganarlo digna y noblemente, era extraño de que de un momento a otro pasara a segundo plano por personas ajenas… no parecía real. No quería que pareciera real.

Suspiré y saqué el colgante de una de las cajas, envuelto en una de esas bolsas de burbujas para protegerla de los golpes.

Por lo menos, todo esto valdría la pena. La boda, la decoración, los escándalos… todo. Pues había logrado que para las personas que me importaban el dinero no fuera problema… por lo menos, por un tiempo.

Y claro, también que mi bebé estuviera a salvo y conmigo.

Sí, eso era lo más importante y lo único en lo que tenía que enfocarme en estos momentos.

Mientras colgaba la decoración, justo sobre donde Tia había colocado la mesa donde se colocaría el juez, recordé el día en que Edward y yo tuvimos aquella conversación en su oficina.

Definitivamente un día para recordar ¿No?

Yo no quería que Edward sintiera que podía manipularme a su antojo, aunque obviamente había descubierto muy bien mis puntos débiles y los usaba sin dudarlo cada vez que podía. Sin embargo no podía quejarme, había dado en el clavo cuando le expuse el porqué no podía deshacerse de mí y que podíamos ser un equipo, jugando para el mismo lado… nuestro lado, así que si él me podía manipular, yo también podía… y aunque el magnifico Cullen no lo aceptara, él me necesitaba.

Nunca me contestó si aceptaba tal disposición, la de ser un equipo, pero algo me decía que lo había considerado seriamente durante un leve momento… y eso era triunfo para mí.

Lograría que me tuviera en cuenta y no que me viera como un estorbo, e incluso le bajaría esos humos idiotas que no le permitían mirar más allá de sus ojos ¿Podría? Quizás, intentarlo no me mataría. Aunque no importara mucho, pues la verdad, él como persona me importaba poco… era el hecho de que lo quisiera o no, Edward Cullen era el padre de mi hijo y él o ella, se merecía un padre a su altura.

Durante esa conversación supe que mi mayor logro fue que aceptara mis peticiones con mejor actitud de lo que había creído. No era tonta, por lo que su actitud me dejó dudas enormes. Con Edward Cullen yo tenía algo clarísimo… él nunca hacía nada que no fuera en su propio beneficio, por lo que ¿Por qué querría él, ayudar a mis amigos? ¿Tenía que ver algo con la fundación? ¡Rayos! No lo sabía y eso me molestaba, pero estaba segura que tendría el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Si Edward creía que me tendría de adorno en esta gran mansión, pues se equivocaba, y si quería jugar conmigo, manipularme y amenazarme… pues también se equivocaba, él me había enseñado con sus actitudes que tendría que documentarme para jugar su juego y tener una mínima posibilidad de ganar.

Esto se había vuelto un desafío casi personal, su sola presencia me irritaba tanto y sus sonrisas socarronas me daban ganas de golpearlo en su mandíbula, aunque sospechaba que me dolería más a mí que a él, solo lo haría por ver su cara… ese sería precio suficiente.

Me detuve en el último pensamiento y me horroricé.

¿Así se comportaba una madre sensata? Esto ya se estaba volviendo de locos.

Lo único claro era que ese hombre me desesperaba. Punto. Y lo mejor de todo este asunto era que me iba a casar con él… Genial.

Con los adornos en su lugar, mecidos levemente por el viento, nos alejamos con Tia para admirar la escena, había quedado muy bonita, tanto que deseé que esta fuera una boda real con alguien a que me amara y deseara… pero esa no era mi realidad, así que tenía que dejar de soñar idioteces.

Era mi boda con Edward Cullen, una boda arreglada como en el siglo pasado por motivos ocultos y poco nobles. Sin mencionar que fingíamos amarnos, que estaba esperando un hijo suyo por inseminación artificial y que su anterior prometida había muerto hace más o menos dos semanas.

Un escándalo de primera para la revista _Ok!._

Rodeé los ojos al pensar que todo esto aparecería en revistas y revistas, todo el mundo podría verlas y decir lo que quisieran de mí. Lo más seguro es que me llamarán aprovechada, zorra, puta, roba maridos y un sinfín de adjetivos más.

Un pensamiento fugaz me asustó. Todos mis conocidos podrían ver esos artículos, si estos llegaran a salir… ¡Oh Dios!

Puse mi mano en mi pecho tratando de calmar un poco el sobresalto que aquel pensamiento provocó.

Un día después de llegar de Oklahoma, había ido a hablar con Don Agostino quien me recibió en su despacho muy temprano en la mañana. Le conté parcialmente lo que había pasado por mi vida este último tiempo. En realidad, le conté la versión de Edward con unos retoques míos. En resumen, me iba a casar, estaba embarazada y renunciaba al empleo muy agradecida de la oportunidad que me había dado de poder tomarlo hace ya cuatro años. Él me abrazó felicitándome, y le aseguré que le enviaría una invitación… no le había dicho quien era el novio, pero suponía que si no se enteraba por la programación de _E!_ lo haría el día de la ceremonia.

Tenía un poco de temor por lo que ellos dirían, pero ¿Qué podría hacer al respecto? La verdad, nada.

Ni hablar de Jake, lo había tratado de llamar muchas veces y no contestaba, con los preparativos de la boda no había podido salir de esta casa para ir a verlo, pero supuse que él tampoco me recibiría con ganas. Quizás ya dedujo de qué iba la cosa, el porqué de mi renuncia e incluso la invitación en su buzón de correo.

Quizás deba venir un día cuando salga del turno de noche.

No, Edward no me dejaría salir tan tarde ¿Y porqué tengo que pedirle permiso? Me enojé por ese pensamiento, si yo quería salir a las 2 de la mañana, lo haría… pero después que todo terminara. Todas las noches terminaba agotada luego de preparar la dichosa boda, porque Edward no movía ni un infame dedo.

No quería entristecerme más durante la mañana por lo que removí todo pensamiento que me enojara o entristeciera. Pensar en mi amigo me dejaba con tan poca energía que prácticamente quería dormir todo el día y eso no era sano. Tenía que mantenerme fuerte y sana por mi bebé, además mi conciencia quedaba un poco más tranquila cuando pensaba en la felicidad que sentirá Jake cuando se entere que una empresa esta dispuesta a asociarse con él, para cumplir su sueño.

Suspiré con más ganas y volví mi mirada a nuestro trabajo.

Los metros y metros de seda blanca perfectamente colocados para dar la impresión de entrada bajo la estructura de madera que recorría desde la parte trasera de la mansión hasta la piscina, como un gran y lindo camino, daban un aire mágico que me dejó sin aliento. Las flores rosadas estaban colocadas estratégicamente para dar color y ambiente a la mesa para el Juez. Incluimos sillas para nosotros, para escuchar al juez durante la ceremonia, no creía que mis pies soportaran tanto. De hecho ya estaban hinchados.

Nuestro trabajo me enorgullecía a pesar de todo. Me había divertido mucho haciendo esto y eso fue totalmente inesperado para mí.

–Creo que estamos listas aquí – comenté pasando una de mis manos por mi frente para que de esta forma me sirviese de sombra para visualizar mejor nuestro trabajo.

Hacíamos un buen equipo. Ella me entendía y creo que yo la estaba empezando a entender a ella.

–Sí, señora Bella. Las sillas, la alfombra, la vajilla y los manteles de lino, los vendrán a poner mañana. También la decoración para la recepción, la empresa a cargo me ha confirmado esta mañana – dijo revisando su teléfono. Su _Blackberry_ como me había corregido una vez cuando le pregunté como lo usaba – El restaurante nos ha confirmado el menú que degustamos ayer, y el servicio de _catering_ está contratado y avisado de todos los cambios en el programa. También el equipo de seguridad está al tanto…

Nos miramos en silencio por unos momentos.

Tia era eficiente, eso no podía negarlo. Ella podría haber hecho esto perfectamente sola pero no podía permitirlo… mis manos estaban sanas y eran muy hábiles cuando se proponían hacer algo. No me gustaba sentirme inútil, siempre había algo que hacer, además no permitiría que nadie me sirviera, o hiciera algo que yo podía hacer por mi misma.

Eso de la servidumbre me enervaba y lo tenían clarísimo. El primer día que trabajamos juntas se lo había dicho y ella solo había sonreído y asentido con un "Sí, señora". Ese día bufé como casi todos los días que la escuchaba llamarme así, odiaba que me llamara señora y por más que le dijera que me llamara solamente Bella, ella insistía con señora Bella… para mí, sinceramente ya era un caso perdido.

¿Qué tan difícil es decir un nombre?

Volví mi vista a la pantalla del aparato negro con curiosidad.

–¿Cómo lo haces? Tienes todo planeado y perfecto dentro de tu _Blackberry_ – le dije acercándome a ella. Sí, tenía todo ordenado en minusiciosos cuadros y tablas. Yo hacía cosas parecidas para los turnos y horarios en el restaurante, pero manual. Con hoja, papel y regla… ¿Tan desfasada estaba? No lo creía, solo no tuve acceso a estas cosas tan tecnológicas, pero puedo aprender ¿Verdad?

–Práctica y preparación– Respondió mientras me pasaba su teléfono para que lo mirara con mayor atención, tan amable como siempre. Lo tomé y me puse a inspeccionar toda su agenda… Noté que tenía anotadas todas mis citas al perinatólogo y al ginecólogo, e incluso algunas citas concertadas para un centro de estética bajo mi nombre, sin mencionar las fechas de pago de cuentas, y eventos varios.

–¿Centro de estética?

–¿No le agrada? La Srta. Weber las pedía cada diez días – se detuvo un momento, mientras trataba de pedirme su teléfono – Quizás no le guste el lugar, podemos cambiarlo.

–Tia, espera… no es eso. Jamás he ido a un centro de estética – le dije tratando de calmar y conciliar la situación – No es necesario que hagas todo esto por mí.

–Estoy para servirle, Sra Cullen. Todo esto lo aprendí de mi madre, pero también he tomado cursos, lo hago con gusto. – hablaba mientras tomaba su teléfono de mi mano y seguía revisando algo en la agenda.

Sus palabras captaron mi atención de inmediato, no por el motivo que quizás ella esperaba... el centro de estética no podía importarme menos, y el "Sra. Cullen" o el "Estoy para servirle" tampoco.

Cursos… ¿Qué clase de cursos?

La emoción y el entusiasmo empezaron a burbujear dentro de mi pecho, formando casi imperceptiblemente una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–¿Qué cursos hiciste Tia? – pregunté mientras caminábamos hacía la puerta trasera de la cocina a paso calmado.

–¿Disculpe?

–Cursos… hablaste de cursos.

–¡Oh, sí! Eso fue hace años, son cursos de pocos meses que te preparan para diversas actividades. Depende de donde busque, lo mejor es que se pueden hacer sin perder el trabajo, algunos son online o con solo clases una vez a la semana.

¿Online? ¿Una vez a la semana? ¡Eso era perfecto! ¡Oh Dios, no podía creerlo!

–¿En serio? – dije entusiasmada casi dando botes en mi lugar, haciendo que Tia me mirara extrañada pero con una sonrisa.

–Sí.

Mi mente comenzó a hacer plan tras plan, imaginando todo tipo de posibilidades. ¡Era increíble! Estaba decidida y entusiasmada. Cuando termináramos con todo este show de la boda, me pondría a buscar esos cursos online, estaba segura que con mi dinero me alcanzaba perfectamente para estudiar.

Yo, Isabella Swan estudiando de nuevo, parecía un mentira… ¿Podría cumplir mi sueño de estudiar? ¡Charlie estaría tan orgulloso!

Bueno, primero lo primero, y eso era buscar las opciones ¿Cómo era que no me había enterado de esto antes? Quizás estaba tan inmersa en todos mis problemas que jamás levanté mi vista hacía las posibilidades, o quizás jamás las busqué realmente… pero ahora tenía un motivo para ser mejor cada día.

¡Lo haría!

–¿Señora Bella? – preguntó Tia, mirándome desconcertada mientras le devolvía la mirada con una gran sonrisa – El vestido viene en camino para la última prueba. La programé para después del almuerzo, si eso está bien con usted…– continuó anhelante por mi respuesta.

Rodeé mis ojos con desesperación pero sin dejar mi burbujeante entusiasmo.

El vestido… ¡Cómo olvidarlo! El recuerdo de cuando los innumerables vestidos de seda llegaron a las puertas de mi habitación me bajó un poco la emoción, cada uno mostrando con verdadero entusiasmo los beneficios del diseño de cada uno o las desventajas de los cortes y cosas por el estilo que no entendía ni me interesaban. Tia era la única que realmente me escuchaba cuando le decía que quería algo sencillo, y definitivamente no blanco. Los demás se iban siempre por lo más pomposo y estrafalario… lo cual para mí era un claro 'No, gracias'. Yo no era santa, así que entre menos motivos para armar cotilleos mejor… bueno, con esta pequeña hermosa barriguita ellos no lo dudarían ni por un minuto.

Por fin un vestido, uno color marfil sencillo con adornos de pedrería en el torso y con caída grácil y liviana justo por sobre el comienzo de mi pancita, había sido el elegido. Los tacones, no muy altos, los había seleccionado Tia junto con el ramo, mientras el diseñador me tomaba las medidas para ajustar el vestido a mi figura un poco modificada por el embarazo.

No podía negar que era todo hermoso, tanto que solo en esa ocasión no me atreví a mirar los precios.

–Perfecto Tia. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.

–No hay nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo.

–¿Puedes aceptar un halago o las gracias?– pregunté mientras rodaba los ojos antes de entrar por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

–Claro señora.

–Entonces, acepta estas – Me giré y acerqué en un impulso, la abracé por unos segundos antes de caminar hacia la encimera de la cocina.

.

.

.

Mi mirada en el espejo era algo dubitativa. Mi rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado, con tonos acordes con la celebración, mientras mi cabello trenzado ligeramente en un intricado peinado daba el toque perfecto al vestido que adornaba mi cuerpo.

Todo estaba listo.

En una hora más firmaríamos los papeles y podría obtener la dichosa fundación con la que ayudaría a Sue, Jake y aseguraría el futuro de mi hijo. En menos de una hora me casaría con Edward Cullen, mientras toda su familia y mis amigos nos miraban hacerlo.

Comencé a hacer ejercicios de respiración mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Sue y Tia me acompañaban, mientras los invitados comenzaban a acomodarse en el decorado patio trasero de la mansión.

¡Diablos! ¡Me casaría con Edward Cullen! La persona que odiaba y que no había visto desde ayer…

Volví a respirar con más entusiasmo. Inhalando, exhalando…

No podía permitir que el estrés y la preocupación me consumiera a tal grado de dejar mi estómago en el retrete todas las mañanas y noches … por lo menos cuando había decidido aceptar mi futuro cercano y casarme, los vómitos nocturnos habían disminuido casi en su totalidad. Solo algunos olores me dejaban con el estómago en la garganta pero aparte de eso, nada…

Definitivamente no quería vomitar con este vestido y este día, así que volví a intentar relajarme.

Benjamín apareció tras la puerta para avisarnos que todo estaba en orden y que Edward estaba esperando en el altar. Tia se acercó, me abrazó, besó y colocó el ramo en mis manos antes de salir de la habitación. Sue hizo una rutina parecida, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Verla así me emocionó y entristeció… esto no era real.

Pronto me vi sola en la habitación, éramos solo yo y mi reflejo en el espejo.

Saqué una de las fotos de mi padre de uno de los cajones a mi costado, saqué fuerzas de su sonrisa y de las pequeñas e imperceptibles patadas que sentí en mi vientre. Besé el papel y lo apegué en mi corazón antes de volver a ponerlo donde estaba.

–Es hora del sellar todo esto. Mamá será valiente por ti – susurré mirando el reflejo de mi estómago, inspirando para darme la última dosis de valor.

Benjamín me esperaba con las manos en su espalda y posición estoica en la puerta. Sonreí como pude cuando tomé su brazo y caminamos hacía el altar. No quería mirar al hombre que me esperaba allí, no quería estar presente en este acto porque el caminar con Benjamín del brazo al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, me recordaba que mi padre no estaría presente en hitos tan importantes en mi vida como estos y eso hacía que las lágrimas se estancaran en mis ojos con más esfuerzo del de costumbre. No podía llorar, nunca lo había hecho enfrente de Edward y nunca lo haría. No le dejaría ver a él y a su familia el daño y la tristeza que todo esto me provocaba.

Era una mujer fuerte o por lo menos trataba de serlo.

Edward tomó mi mano y me guió a su lado. Sonrió, el muy desgraciado sonrió y me ayudó a sentarme para iniciar la ceremonia. Pude escuchar las palabras adecuadas del juez, mientras este nombraba los derechos y deberes del matrimonio, nuestros votos y todas esas cosas absurdas del amor que en este caso, valían nada.

Por su parte, Edward estaba muy feliz pues estaba consiguiendo lo que buscaba ¿Verdad?

Pronto me vi de pie, frente a él mientras deslizaba un anillo plateado y con brillantes por mi dedo. Sin que lo viera venir sus manos enmarcaron mi rostro con delicadeza… y entonces supe con certeza lo que se venía.

Su beso fue extraño y burlesco. Lo supe cuando me dijo lo de las migajas ante de unir sus labios con los míos. ¡Idiota! Hubiera deseado que jamás pasara, y ¡Gracias a Dios! solo fue un roce ínfimo y rápido.

Nada romántico… especialmente por el sabor a menta que tenía su boca ¡Dios! Ese sabor me daba náuseas.

Con su mano en mi baja espalda me giró hacia la muchedumbre que ardía en aplausos. Disimuladamente puse mi mano en mi boca mientras caminábamos un poco para encontrarnos con nuestros familiares. Avancé con rapidez y desesperación… ¡No! ¡Las felicitaciones no! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito un retrete!

–¿Puedes quedarte quieta? – siseó Edward mientras afianzaba su agarre.

–Tengo ganas de vomitar – le susurré de vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, antes de acercarme a su cuerpo en lo que desde el exterior hubiera pasado perfectamente por un abrazo de recién casados, para mí quedó claro que era una táctica para esconder mi rostro enfermo de los espectadores.

–No. Te. Atrevas.

Mi nariz estaba a centímetros de su manzana de Adán, por lo que mis fosas nasales tenían un puesto privilegiado hacia su aroma.

–No lo estoy haciendo a propósito, el sabor a menta me da náuseas, idiota– respondí hablando contra su cuello e inspirando en el proceso.

¡Oh por el amor de Dios! Su colonia era exquisita y milagrosa, la más costosa supuse, no me importaba, lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos era en que ese aroma peculiar calmaba a mi estómago, haciendo desaparecer las arcadas de manera definitiva, mientras olfateaba cual perro a su presa.

Sentí a Edward tensarse cuando notó como mi nariz husmeaba en ese espacio, pero luego reaccionó cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba y felicitaba. Me giré cuando mi estómago estaba firme y controlado. Ahí estaba el padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen con mirada seria dándole un apretón de mano a su hijo mientras le decía lo bien que estaba todo organizado para los pocos días que tuvo para hacerlo.

El tono mordaz y desaprobatorio no me pasó desapercibido, así como el detalle de que la organización de la boda fue todo gracias a mí y Tia.

Sus ojos nunca abandonaron a Edward, pero su mano se escondió en el bolsillo de su traje al segundo de separarla de su hijo. No me miró.

_De tal padre, tal hijo…_

–¿Isabella?

La voz venía desde mi derecha donde una mujer muy guapa, tomaba mi brazo y se acercaba a besarme en la mejilla.

La madre de Edward, Esme Cullen si mi memoria no se equivocaba. ¡Wow! Las fotos de las revistas no le hacían la más mínima justicia.

–Bienvenida a la familia, cariño. Espero te estén tratando bien– dijo mientras yo me sorprendía por sus palabras y gestos. Estaba siendo amable… una Cullen siendo amable conmigo ¿Dónde está el truco?

Había imaginado miles de escenarios y ninguno de ellos, incluía besos, ni bienvenidas familiares. Las palabras se estancaron en mi boca mientras me dejaba abrazar por Esme Cullen.

–Yo…Ehm…

–No digas nada más, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, su esposo, Carlisle, la tomó del brazo y sin dirigirme mirada ni palabra se alejó hacia las sillas dispuestas para la recepción.

Okay, no era bienvenida ni digna de atención por el patriarca de esta familia. Perfecto.

Busqué con mi mirada a Edward mientras nos movíamos hacía otro grupo de personas, su quijada estaba tensa, su mirada dura y su ceño fruncido. Su agarre en mi cintura estaba volviéndose cada vez más firme y doloroso.

Estaba enojado.

–Cálmate, era obvio que no nos iban a creer tan fácil, además me estás lastimando–le dije mientras caminábamos, él me miró fugazmente mientras suavizaba su agarre, y cambiaba su fachada a medida que personas que yo no conocía, saludaban y felicitaban por la hermosa ceremonia.

Así pasaron unos quince minutos, entre saludos, felicitaciones, miradas extrañas, silencios incómodos. Su hermana no fue diferente al padre, mientras su hermano nos saludó, abrazó y acompañó lo mejor que Edward le permitió hacerlo en tres minutos exactos, al parecer no se habían visto hace años y ese detalle no hizo el reencuentro más ameno, descontando que este ocurriera en la sorpresiva boda de uno de ellos. Pero olvidando el detalle, fue amable conmigo incluida su esposa y esa fue otra sorpresa de la jornada.

Jake no apareció y Sue reparó en su ausencia mientras me abrazaba y susurraba lo hermosa que me veía y que no me preocupara por nada.

–Este abrazo es por mí y tu padre. Recuérdalo– dijo logrando romper mi fachada con facilidad.

Lloré silenciosamente en su hombro mientras Edward hablaba con unos familiares que ya nos habían saludado.

No quería más encuentros engorrosos y obligados, quería recostarme un momento y olvidar en lo que me había metido mientras acariciaba mi vientre antes de dormir… pero tenía que firmar nuestros acuerdos, no lo había olvidado.

Limpiando mis mejillas, me armé de valor y tomé la mano que Edward tenía en mi cintura logrando llamar su atención.

–Quiero acabar con esto ya.

–¿Qué quieres acabar?– preguntó levantando una ceja y despidiéndose de sus interlocutores y moviéndonos hacía el interior de la casa donde el murmullo de la música y de las conversaciones se apagaba totalmente.

–No te hagas el chistoso – inquirí al ver su mirada jocosa – Quiero firmar esos malditos papeles.

–¿Ya no tienes ganas de vomitar? –Inquirió sacando de uno de sus bolsillos su teléfono y marcando algo rápido y conciso – Todavía queda algo de mi cuello para que lo devores con tu enorme nariz.

¿Enorme nariz?

–No tengo la nariz enorme – alegué mientras me sacaba los tacones y caminábamos hacia su estudio. Había aprendido a conocer la disposición de las cosas en la mansión durante estos días por lo que era casi imposible que me perdiera.

–Si tú lo dices.

No quise ni responder a esa declaración, su ánimo había vuelto a la normalidad y eso era un alivio. No sabía manejar al Edward enojado de hace un rato, al idiota y manipulador sí.

Dentro del estudio nos esperaban varias carpetas y un abogado que las estaba ordenando con premura. El tipo era joven y parecía intelectual, solo esperaba que fuera mucho más confiable que Jenks, con eso me daba por satisfecha. Suponía que Edward no contraría a alguien sin investigarlo o amenazarlo antes.

Treinta minutos estuvimos en el trámite. Leí, repasé y firmé. Todo estaba en orden, tal y como lo habíamos hablado en su oficina la semana anterior, lo cual me sorprendió. Venía preparada para pelear, discutir y reformular algún contrato, pero no fue necesario… Todo estaba bien, tan bien que parecía una cámara indiscreta.

No confiaba pero sabía que tenía que firmar pues era lo que habíamos acordado y era una mujer de palabra.

Cuando salimos del estudio, el aire se sintió más liviano.

Todo estaba en marcha, no había vuelta atrás y eso, por algún extraño motivo me quitaba un peso enorme de los hombros. Edward había quedado de enseñarme los aspectos más importantes de la dichosa fundación y como funcionaba todo, así que desde la próxima semana podría empezar a ver como repartiría la beneficencia inútil, como la había llamado. No le presté atención y seguí caminando a la cocina.

–Tenemos que bailar la primera pieza. No tardes. – ordenó mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Genial, un baile.

Odio bailar.

Tomé un vaso de agua lentamente, intencionalmente incluso. Si Edward me decía blanco, yo iba por el negro así que… rápido era igual a lento.

Sonreí y puse mi mano sobre la suave y gentil tela de mi vientre abultado. Para nadie pasó desapercibido mi evidente estado y eso solo logró que sonriera ante la evidente sorpresa de algunas personas. Era increíble como las personas lograban cambiar una mirada de asombro y estupefacción hacía una de falsa alegría.

Cuando por fin terminé con el agua, salí por una de las muchas salidas hacia el patio. Si fuera mi elección en este momento estaría con Sue, Leah y Seth comiendo sentados en el patio, riendo y conversando… pero no. Tenía que bailar.

Tomé los tacones y apoyándome en una de las paredes, me los coloqué antes de doblar la esquina que me haría visible hacía la jauría de víboras de alta sociedad. Sin alargar el momento, salí hacia el exterior, me detuve a respirar para infundirme ánimos antes de caminar pero la sombra de una figura a mi costado me lo impidió. La figura se estaba moviendo al ritmo de música inexistente detrás de una de las telas de seda blanca mientras ajustaba unos enormes audífonos redondos sobre sus oídos. Quedé asombradísima de la coordinación y definición de sus movimientos, haciéndome recordar esas coreografías de esos chicos que bailan en las calles por el placer de hacerlo. Su pelo estaba desordenado por los movimientos y su traje estaba abierto y un poco arrugado. A él no parecía importarle mientras bailaba.

Reí cuando hizo una voltereta que le salió mal haciéndole perder el equilibrio y quedando su rostro en dirección a mí. Cuando me vio palideció, se retiró los audífonos y corrió tras las telas donde se escondía.

Parpadeé varias veces antes de sentir como tomaban mi cintura con algo de rudeza y me guiaban a la pista de baile.

–Diez minutos, no es precisamente rápido… _querida_.

–Lo sé, _cielo_.

Edward me giró como si estuviera mostrándome a todos los presentes, haciéndome fruncir el ceño cuando mi rostro quedó frente al suyo.

–No sé bailar– comenté mientras guiaba mis manos a sus hombros y mi pancita chocaba un poco con su torso.

–¿No crees que es tarde para eso?– bufó cuando la música comenzó a sonar y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, no tan modernamente como el chico tras el cortinaje pero sí con mucha gracia y elegancia.

Bien, no era tan difícil después de todo, pero eso jamás se lo diría.

–No me lo habías preguntado.

–No me interesa la verdad, mientras yo te guié todo irá bien.

Desvié mi mirada de la suya evitando mirarlo por temor a partirle el rostro de un golpe. Era un vanidoso y ególatra. Argh. Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, haciendo la mímica de pareja enamorada, mientras nos miraban bailar, yo solo quería desaparecer un buen rato y estar tranquila con mi bebé.

La música terminó abruptamente cuando estaba empezando a dormirme despierta en los brazos de Edward, el movimiento fue tan poco afortunado y descoordinado que si no fuera por las manos de él en mi cintura y su rapidez para desviar la atención todo hubiese sido un chiste de los peores.

Estando uno frente al otro y con los aplausos inundándonos, vi como las manos de Edward volvían a la posición que tomaron cuando dimos el "Sí, acepto" y eso me asustó ¿No pensaba besarme aquí, cierto?

No de nuevo. ¡Rayos! Está vez lo mordería y sabría que no debía hacerlo de nuevo.

Su boca se acercó a la mía y viajó desde ella hacía mi oído lentamente.

–Me estás pisando– susurró mientras plantaba un beso en mi mejilla y se alejaba sonriendo burlonamente.

Efectivamente, lo estaba pisando así que saqué mi pie y procuré pisarlo esta vez con el tacón. Maldijo en voz baja mientras nos acomodaba para bailar otra pieza y mientras el resto de los invitados pasaban a acompañarnos en la pista de baile.

Antes de que empezara a sonar la siguiente melodía, permití que una de mis manos viajara donde acostumbrada durante el día, donde mi hijo, y acaricié la redonda forma mientras todos los demás bailaban y Edward me miraba con curiosidad.

–Se está moviendo –informé, mientras volvía a colocar mis manos en su hombro y él comenzaba a moverse.

–Lo sé, lo acabo de sentir.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> ¡Hola! Gracias por su paciencia. Estuve dando avisos por Twitter de las actualizaciones o atrasos de ellas y los motivos. Pero ahora ya está aquí, por fin, el capítulo. Sé que muchas querían la noche de bodas entre estos dos, quizás que se imaginaban que harían -risas- pero creí que este era el final correcto ¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre estoy segura que darán con todos los detalles importantes, tienen un excelente ojo para ello. Como les adelante en el blog, hablaron o interactuaron con los Cullen, Un personaje nuevo ¿Quién será?

Me había olvidado de poner que la situación "Me estás pisando" es de _Amafle_, quien nos la contó un día en twitter y me pareció perfecta para estos dos. Ella me autorizó usar su vivencia, ¡muchas gracias!

Muchas gracias a todas por su rr, sus palabras hacia Edward y deducciones. Se las hago llegar todas y cada una y se ríe mucho cuando las lee. Les manda un beso. XD Espero haber respondido todos los RR, la verdad es que intente hacerlo mientras llegaban o quizás me olvide..¡No tengo nada claro de estas ultimas semanas con la tesis! Estoy quedando más loca de lo normal, XD

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, recomendar el fic. Mi intención primera es que disfruten leyendo como lo hago escribiendo.

Besotes y abrazotes vintage estilo emmett (recuerdo que los ponía en Mía... snif)

**Enichepi**


	15. Verdades dolorosas

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni las situaciones a la saga, todo es de Meyer. Sus créditos correspondientes, obviamente. Gracias por crear la saga que sin ella no tendríamos diversión.

Gracias y gracias a _Ericastelo_ por su inigualable ayuda, compañia y tirones de oreja.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

**Capítulo XIV**

"El dolor, cuando no se convierte en verdugo, es un gran maestro." _Concepción Arenal_

**Verdades dolorosas**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

Miré por el gran ventanal hacia el exterior de la mansión con extraña calma. El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse a medida que los autos salían por el gran portón de rejas de la entrada, mientras Edward se despedía de cada invitado con estudiada educación. De lejos podía ver lo falsa de su sonrisa, y lo calculado de sus movimientos. Hace una hora me había despedido de Sue y los chicos mientras los encaminaba hacia un auto que Edward había dispuesto para llevarlos al aeropuerto donde tomarían el vuelo reservado para su regreso a Oklahoma, en primera clase, debo añadir. No quisieron quedarse más de lo estipulado, pues si bien Sue y Leah tenían responsabilidades el día siguiente, yo sabía que estaban un poco intimidados por mi, ahora, esposo y su agria actitud. Traté de estar todo el tiempo que pude y dispuse a su lado, pero sabía que no había sido suficiente y me lo recriminaba. Deseaba de todo corazón que pudieran quedarse, mas sabía que les sería incómodo estar entre tanta gente arribista y poco educada, ojalá pudiera irme con ellos. Don Agostino fue la excepción, y supuse que fue porque vio en Edward una buena fuente de inversión… el dinero y las apariencias ¿verdad?

Incluso yo, la siempre destartalada Isabella Swan era una buena amistad ahora que era esposa de Edward Cullen.

Excepto para su familia, claro está. Carlisle Cullen, nos evitó como plaga toda la fiesta, Esme Cullen era arrastrada por su esposo a hablar con las personas más alejadas de nuestro alrededor, Alice Cullen nos miraba con su ceño fruncido pero no se acercó a hablarnos en toda la ceremonia y posterior fiesta, mientras que Emmett Cullen tenía la seria y determinada intención de ponerse al día con su hermano pero la cuestión aquí era que Edward no quería ni verlo ni en pintura, la esposa de Emmett por su parte estaba indiferente a todo y todos.

¡Vaya Familia! Ojalá pudiera tener padres y hermanos con los cuales conversar, abrazar y querer… pero, ellos que los tenían… se evitaban como insectos.

Otra evidencia que el dinero y poder, definitivamente no te trae la felicidad. Con mi padre podría faltarnos para la cena del día siguiente, para comprar un medicamento de último minuto, pero nunca nos faltaban las palabras de afecto, las bromas y los abrazos y besos de buenas noches. Siempre nos teníamos el uno al otro, y jamás nos recriminábamos por sacrificarnos por el otro. Eso es una familia, se quieren y se tienen sin importar qué… era una lástima que ninguno de estos ricachones pudiera ver la importancia que la familia tenía en nuestras vidas.

_Las vidas basadas en las apariencias y dinero son dolorosas._

Comencé a imaginar un futuro aquí, con mi bebé en brazos y rodeada de todos ellos como familia y sinceramente no me gustó. ¿Lo criticarían? ¿Lo ridiculizarían por mi culpa? No lo permitiría, lucharía porque él sea feliz y no le falte nada de afecto y cariño. Las cosas materiales son reemplazables, las emocionales no. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que despegara mi vista del oscuro paisaje que me tenía hipnotizaba mientras pensaba. Tia entró con una bandeja con comida liviana y unas pastillas. La miré interrogante.

-No ha comido nada durante la recepción y noté que tuvo un dolor de cabeza durante parte de la ceremonia.- afirmó colocando la bandeja en una de las mesas de centro que esa pequeña habitación tenía.

Había subido directamente donde había estado durmiendo estos días, sin sacarme el vestido ni desarmarme el peinado. Mi cuerpo se fue directamente al ventanal a pensar en mi futuro, el de mi bebé y en lo que acababa de hacer, sin pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en lo hambrienta que estaba y lo cansada que me sentía.

Estaba casada.

-No tengo hambre, creo que solo quiero dormir. Gracias por el medicamento.

-Coma mientras le deshago el peinado, señora Bella.

Y sin más palabras, me arrastró hacia una de las sillas y se posicionó a mi espalda y comenzó a retirar las horquillas una por una sin provocarme dolor alguno. Comencé a comer las frutas mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja a pequeños sorbos, era todo lo que podía y quería soportar.

Cuando Tia abandonó mi habitación, se despidió con un abrazo indicándome que ella y su esposo tenían la noche libre por orden de Edward.

Rodeé los ojos.

¿Edward Cullen creía que tendríamos una noche fogosa? Al parecer sí, si les había dado libre a Tia y Benjamín, la casa quedaría para nosotros una vez todos se hayan retirado. Ellos eran los únicos que vivían en la mansión, los demás trabajadores tenían horarios establecidos y se retiraban temprano.

Pasé una de mis manos por mi rostro tratando de despejar todas mis ideas.

Eso no iba a pasar ni en un millón de años. Edward tendría que saber que suficiente había dado de mí casándome con él y aunque se escudara diciéndome que también había sacado provecho del hecho, estaba segura, luego de ver el ambiente que lo rodeaba, que la más perjudicada en todo esto sería yo.

Y como siempre no me rendiría… esperaba no hacerlo.

Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y así poder relajarme un momento antes de dormir, aprovechando también de retirarme todo el maquillaje y volver mi pelo a la normalidad ¿Cuánta laca es necesaria para un peinado 'natural'? Dos latas, al parecer. Tomé las toallas y con delicadeza fui sacando el suave y caro vestido de mi cuerpo, quedando solo en ropa interior en medio del baño. Con cuidado coloqué la pieza de tela en un colgador, dejándolo impecablemente colgado tras la puerta apara evitar mancharlo, doblarlo o mirarlo más de la cuenta. Los zapatos ya estaban en su caja envueltos en papel de seda sobre la cama, así como el ramo.

Iba a retirarme la ropa interior cuando mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero llamó mi atención. Esa mujer no se parecía en nada a la antigua Isabella, no era yo.

Me acerqué y coloqué lentamente mis dedos sobre el reflejo de mi cara, el maquillaje había ocultado las ojeras y las pocas pecas que tenía, el pelo caía perfectamente ondulado producto de los productos capilares, mi piel pálida lucía brillante pero opaca, mis pechos más abultados que antes rellenaban ampliamente el _brassier_, al igual que mi barriguita.

Sonreí pasando una de mis manos por esa porción de piel, logrando medir la longitud de la circunferencia. No era mucha y es que solo tenía cinco meses de embarazo, pero sin lugar a dudas era hermosa. Ahí dentro estaba mi bebé, mi razón para luchar y ser fuerte. No podía defraudarlo, estaba decidida y comprometida a darle una linda vida, una vida completa y llena de amor aunque el ambiente fuese hostil fuera del hogar, no me rendiría.

Sin dilatarlo más me despojé de mi ropa interior y entré a la ducha. El agua masajeaba mi cuerpo y lo relajaba en el acto, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el ambiente tranquilo y sereno que el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua provocaba en la loza oscura. Incluso me permití cantar un poco _You make feel so Young,_ recordando las canciones que siempre tocaba y cantaba mi padre cuando estábamos juntos en el departamento. Charlie solo tenía música de Frank Sinatra en su lista de favoritos, "El Grande" como solía corregirme, y esa música fue la que me inculcó desde que tengo memoria.

Ya fuera de la ducha, me sequé y salí envuelta en la toalla en dirección al clóset para colocarme el pijama y por fin dejarme caer en los brazos de morfeo. Abrí los cajones laterales como todas las noches pero estos, estaban completamente vacíos.

No tenía ropa colgada en el clóset porque la verdad era que no tenía mucha ropa como para que esta tuviera que ir colgada, solo ocupaba los cajones… cuatro de ellos, específicamente. Cuatro cajones perfectamente vacíos en estos momentos. Apreté mi mano en la toalla afirmándola contra mi cuerpo, mientras miraba estupefacta a mi alrededor.

Mi ropa no estaba… ¿Por qué mi ropa no estaba?… ¿Dónde rayos estaba mi maldita ropa?

Me debatí entre colocarme de nuevo el vestido y salir a buscar mis pertenencias o esperar a que aparecieran por arte de magia. No era que mis prendas fueran la gran cosa pues aunque eran pocas, baratas y hasta algunas rotas, eran mías… y me gustaban. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación esperando encontrar ayuda en el pasillo ¿Y si gritaba por Tia, vendría? ¿Estaría todavía en casa? Por favor, que esté en casa y que no se haya ido aún.

-¿Tia? ¿Tia estás por ahí? – grité solo para encontrarme con el silencio. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuché que alguien subía las escaleras - ¿Tia, eres tú? Alguien sacó mi ropa de mi pieza ¿Sabes…? – Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta cuando una cabellera rojiza se asomó por los peldaños.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe y comencé a mirar las cuatro paredes que me rodeaban con desesperación, como si quisiera esconderme o desaparecer. Estaba por meterme otra vez al cuarto de baño cuando Edward abrió la puerta con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

-¿Buscas algo?

_¡Oh Dios! ¡Él!_

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- pregunté entre dientes sujetando la toalla con toda la fuerza y voluntad que tenía ¡Maldito! ¡Cómo me la hubiera botado se las vería conmigo!

-¿Tu ropa? – cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar hacía donde estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con un andar calmado y felino. Lo estaba disfrutando y yo aquí en toalla y con el pelo mojado goteando agua. Genial.

-No te hagas el que no sabe ¿Dónde está mi maldita ropa?

-En tu habitación.

-No está aquí, no me la habrás botado ¿Verdad?

-Debería haberlo hecho, pero Tia me lo impidió. Agradécele después – contestó pasando por mi lado y encaminándose hacia el ventanal. Nos quedamos callados por un instante antes de que la humedad de mi cuerpo me pasara factura.

-Tengo frío, quiero mi ropa. No te pongas pesado ¿Quieres? Ya tienes lo que querías ¿No?

-Está en tu habitación ya te lo dije.

-¡Que no está aquí!

-Por supuesto que no, está en tu habitación. Nos casamos hace unas horas ¿Lo recuerdas? – Su mirada me recorrió con evidente interés una vez su cuerpo quedó de espalda al paisaje nocturno – Tus cosas fueron trasladadas hacia la habitación principal.

-Estás bromeando – reí mientras me apoyaba en la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada. Su rostro no cambio su expresión fúnebre y burlona – ¡No! ¡No me cambiaré de habitación! ¡Estás demente!

-Tú estás demente si piensas que mi esposa dormirá en una habitación separada a la mía, los empleados comenzaran a hablar y no me arriesgaré a que hablen a mis espaldas más de lo que ya lo hacen- sentenció duramente.

-No me import…

-Claro… no te importa lo que piensen de ti. Lo sé, lo sé… Pero ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa. Te secas el pelo y te pones esto – ordenó lanzando un montoncito de ropa arrugada en la silla que estaba a su costado que no me había fijado que traía– y vas a la habitación principal en diez minutos o te vendré a buscar.

-No me puedes obligar.

-Claro que puedo, e incluso sería hasta mejor. Si se escuchan gritos y peleas, creerán que estamos pasando una noche de bodas inolvidable.

-¿Qué…?

-Diez minutos Isabella.

Y diciendo esto, se fue de la habitación dejándome perpleja y callada. ¿Qué se creía este idiota? ¡Yo… Yo…! ¡Argh! Caminé furiosa al montoncito de ropa que había tirado sobre la silla para encontrarme con el pijama que estaba usando esta semana.

¡Él sabía que lo estaría buscando y recién me lo traía¡

Ya con el pijama puesto, me senté al borde de mi cama pensando un poco y calmándome otro tanto. Miré hacia abajo y agradecí que este pijama fuera el más recatado que tenía, era una camisa ancha blanca y unos pantalones cortos que quedaban bajo el ancho de la camisa.

¡Dios! Edward Cullen no esperaba que de verdad fuera a dormir a la misma habitación que él ¿Verdad?

'_Noche de bodas inolvidable'_

Ciertamente esta era mi noche de bodas, pero no sería como las demás ni mucho menos inolvidable. Así mismo como este matrimonio era tan falso como el color de pelo de las rubias antinaturales, la noche de bodas podía pasarse por alto. Porque yo no me metería con Edward Cullen ni aunque me pagaran… era un hombre tan exasperante que debía de ser un dolor en el trasero en la cama. Ya me lo imaginaba, dando órdenes hasta por las narices: _"Date la vuelta" "Besa aquí" "Muerde allá" "Ponte en cuatro" "Pon la mano acá" "Gime ahora" "Ahora vente"_

¡Uf! ¡Dios, no!

Coloqué una mano en mi frente tratando de bajar un poco la temperatura de mi cuerpo, toda la rabia había logrado hacer que mi frente sudara un poco.

No es que fuera santa ni mucho menos, ya lo había dicho, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con un hombre en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Luego de salir del instituto mi vida amorosa y por ende sexual se había casi extinguido como los dinosaurios. Para mí tener sexo tenía que significar algo más que un simple momento de calentura, y como no tenía tiempo de tener nada serio con nadie, pues tampoco tenía aventurillas… adicionando que tampoco me interesaba tenerlas porque mi mente estaba tan concentrada en papá y sus tratamientos que todo lo demás había pasado a segundo plano.

¿Cuándo había sido mi última vez? Ni siquiera recordaba…

Y sin embargo aquí estaba, embarazada de un hombre que no conocía ¿Irónico? Mucho. ¿Hubiese esto sido diferente si este embarazo hubiese sido producto de la aventura de una noche? Una donde Edward Cullen se haya metido con una don nadie en un bar y donde esta pobre chica hubiese quedado embarazada del famoso empresario…

Quizás todo hubiese sido mejor, diferente… o quizás no.

De pronto mi vista se perdió en el espacio frente a mí imaginando como sería si yo y él tuviéramos relaciones, la temperatura empezó a subir y mi corazón a saltar. ¡Diablos, me estaba entusiasmando rápido! Cuando mis pezones empezaron a picar y molestar, supe que mi mente había llegado demasiado lejos.

¡Eso no pasaría jamás!

Alguien en mi estómago empezó a manifestarse, logrando calmarme un poco.

-¿De qué lado estás, eh?

Me levanté de golpe justo en el momento en que un Edward serio y mal humorado entraba nuevamente a la habitación.

-Vamos – ordenó haciéndome recordar las frases que imaginé hace unos segundos _"Gime ahora" "Ponte en cuatro"_

¡Ay Dios!

-¿Por qué estás roja? – preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas, ya con las cicatrices sanadas de su pelea con Jake hace dos semanas- No me digas que…

-No te digo nada. ¿Me vienes a desear las buenas noches? – le pregunté acercándome al baño para tomar el secador de pelo, él obviamente me siguió. Edward no desperdiciaría un momento para fastidiar, ya sea mental o físicamente, ni menos para salirse con la suya.

-Me encanta tu manera de ser tan especial – comentó sarcásticamente mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta - … especialmente molestosa y fastidiosa. Mañana cuando los trabajadores de esta casa lleguen te quiero en la cama que compartiremos ¿Me entiendes?

-No lo haré, no quiero compartir el lugar donde duermo contigo.

-No te preocupes. No te tocaré, a menos que quieras o desees que lo haga y quizás… bueno, quizás ahí tampoco lo haga. No eres para nada de mi gusto, eso lo sabes.

-Tú tampoco el mío.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, pero está bien. De todas maneras todo el mundo piensa que te toqué y varias veces – indicó mirando mi barriguita. Rodeé los ojos. – Mi hombría está a salvo.

-¡Diablos! Debes tener una hombría… pequeñísima, para que esta cupiera en tubos de ensayo.

No lo dejé contestar porque en el preciso momento en que abrió su boca, apreté el encendido del secador acallando todo sonido que no fuera el del aparato.

Estaba segura que él esperaba que me callara y no le respondiera, pero se había equivocado conmigo. No era de esas mujeres que reforzaban su ego y su masculinidad. Él había intentado pisotear mi orgullo y dignidad varias veces, pero yo no se lo permitiría con tanta soltura y como bono extra le ayudaría a ajustar su ego solo un poco.

Cuando terminé de secar mi cabello, él todavía estaba apoyado en el marco mirando y analizando, una actitud muy propia de él. Todo lo tornaba a su favor, todas las piezas en su lugar… él quería ganar con tácticas y estrategias, y para eso estudiar al enemigo y su ambiente era primordial. Quizás no se esperaba que yo también tuviera tácticas similares.

_Sé fuerte, párate frente a tus problemas y enfréntalos. No huyas._

Pasé por su lado con total calma y soltura y para cuando Edward tuvo la intención de hablar lo interrumpí de nuevo.

-¿Nos vamos… _cariño_?

Su mirada de asombro y duda lo hacían ver de pronto más humano… quizás y solo quizás, ese hombre manipulador, arrogante y egocéntrico, era parte de un hombre más humano escondido en su interior. Pero no guardaría esperanzas, nunca las volvería a guardar porque cuando las tienes, estas son capaces de herirte y dejarte sin nada.

.

.

De esa manera pasé mi primera noche de casada, de espalda a mi esposo y con una almohada como barrera, temiendo a cada minuto por mi integridad física y psicológica en el exacto momento en que lo vi a torso descubierto entrar a la cama, vestido solo por un pantalón de franela de cuadros rojos. "Agradece que mantengo el pantalón de pijama, pero no dudes que si me molesta o da calor… me lo quitaré en la noche" dijo al entrar y rodar por las sábanas antes de apagar la luz de su mesilla y caer en un profundo sueño.

No. Me. Jodas.

Edward Cullen dormía desnudo, pero, afortunadamente había hecho una excepción por mí. _Fantástico_.

Pasé la noche en vela, vigilando cada movimiento de mi flamante y acalorado esposo. Sinceramente lo odié por dormirse tan rápida y placenteramente, en cosa de segundos e incluso lo odié por el leve ronquido que emitía en sueños.

¡Maldito!

Tenía unas ganas de patearlo alegando tener pesadillas, pero sabía que si lo hacía haría algo peor como venganza y por lo pronto estaba agotada... neurótica pero agotada al fin y al cabo. No pude conciliar el sueño de manera óptima hasta que el bello durmiente despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana. Mi indeseado acompañante se levantó y abandonó la cama como si fuera un robot. No había sonado ni siquiera un despertador pero el reloj no mentía y menos el movimiento que el colchón hacía al perder su peso en su lado.

Este hombre estaba loco ¿Es que se levantaba todos los días a esa hora?

Evidentemente me hice la dormida y para cuando salió de la habitación mi cerebro yacía apagado sobre el almohadón casi en estado de coma. Siete horas más tarde el sol me daba la bienvenida aún nuevo día y para mi suerte, ni rastro no había de mi esposo.

-Hoy es un lindo día, ¿verdad bebé?

Me estiré cuando desperté completamente, cuidando en todo momento de no molestar en exceso a mi bebé mientras me movía.

Recorrí la habitación con mi mirada maravillándome de lo hermosa que era, su decorado era de mi total agrado un poco masculino pero lindo, tenía un ambiente muy cálido además que me llamaba la atención. Podría haber sido peor. En el clóset de puertas caobas y un gran espejo en el fondo estaba toda mi ropa que no llegaba a ocupar ni siquiera la octava parte de su espacio, en comparación de todos los trajes, zapatos, corbatas y demás ropa de Edward. ¿Por qué un hombre necesitaría tanta ropa? No quise saber la respuesta a eso, así que decidí obviarlo.

Entré al baño a realizar mi rutina de aseo diario, mientras pensaba que ponerme el día de hoy. Elegí para ese día una polera blanca y unos pantalones de algodón caquis combinados con unas sandalias ideales para el sol del día. Este era mi estilo normal y me gustaba. Cómodo, simple y totalmente yo.

Me dirigí a saltitos a la gran cocina en el primer piso, saludando con entusiasmo a las chicas que estaban en el lugar con Tia preparando lo que supuse era el almuerzo. Ellas me miraron sonriendo pícaramente y supe exactamente lo que estaban pensando, al verme entrar tan radiante.

¡Rayos! _No piensen mal._

¿Quién me mandaba a llegar tan feliz y radiante? Nadie me creería si les dijera que fue por dormir excelentemente, bueno… sí me creerían pero no porque hubiese dormido siete horas seguidas luego de una noche en vela ¿verdad?

Era mejor no darles motivos… ni ideas.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, señora Cullen.

-¡Muero de hambre! – dije inspeccionando el refrigerador mientras las chicas cocinaban y murmuraban entre si.

Definitivamente una noche de bodas inolvidable.

-Me temo que tendrá que conformase con algo rápido, señora – indicó Tia mientras se giraba a mi encuentro – El señor la quiere en su estudio lo antes posible.

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, señora Bella. En unos minutos iba a ir a despertarla, ha sido inesperado.

-¿Qué ha sido inesperado? – Inquirí curiosa mientras me servían un jugo y frutas – Gracias.

-La visita. Por favor, cuando termine vaya al estudio.

El hermetismo de Tia me dejó algo asustada, pero concluí que estaba siendo paranoica. Debía calmarme, se supone que estos días debían ser de tranquilidad y paz, pues estábamos en una dizque luna de miel ¿verdad? No habría visitas inesperadas irritantes, ni familiares ofuscados, tampoco periodistas buscando la verdad, ni curiosos tratando de tener un vistazo de nuestra intimidad, así que todo estaba genial.

_Sin paranoia Bella_, me recordé, recogiendo mi loza y lavándola en el fregadero mientras las chicas intentaban hacerlo ellas. Me gustaba hacerlo, no sé porque insistían en lo contrario.

¡Que no era una inútil, por Dios!

Ya con todo en orden, partí al estudio con paso calmado. No tenía porqué estar asustada, quizás incluso era algún otro trámite de lo que firmamos ayer, los planes de la fundación o algún otro detalle que a Edward tanto que le gustaban, ¿Quizás una amenaza nueva?

Golpeé la puerta del estudio cuando llegué a esta sin necesidad de alargar más el momento, que Edward me hubiera mandado a llamar me parecía extraño pero no inesperado, a pesar de decirme a mí misma que no debía temer, algo más profundo y visceral me gritaba todo lo contrario. Otra vez mi mente viajó a la Fundación Cisne, él me había dicho que me daría los detalles de ella, que me enseñaría… quizás hasta se había arrepentido.

Una voz gruesa y potente interrumpió mis cavilaciones, indicándome que entrara. Cuando mi cabeza se asomó, la escena me dejó congelada en el lugar en que me detuve. Edward y su padre Carlisle estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro en la pequeña sala de estar del estudio de mi esposo. El hombre alto y rubio se encontraba con una postura relajada y firme enfundado en un traje formal y oscuro, mientras que un Edward más alejado, rígido y casual… muy a la defensiva… tan distinto al usual él, pero tan acorde al ambiente que se palpaba en el aire de ese estudio.

Tensión, miedo y… ¿Desesperación?

¿A qué hora había llegado Carlisle Cullen?

-Bienvenida Isabella, adelante-. Dijo el padre Edward, serio y evaluador como siempre, mientras Edward me observaba entrar y quedar de pie justo a unos pasos antes de donde ellos estaban sentados.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Edward mientras le devolvía una mirada a su padre escondiendo sus manos en su regazo. No quería que lo vieran nervioso, supuse.

¿De qué rayos iba todo esto? Le di permiso a mi cuerpo y mente para entrar en pánico, si Edward no me mandó a llamar ¿Fue su padre? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía el poder para hacer eso en casa de su hijo? Evidentemente sí… ¿Eso quería decir que sabría todo…? Retrocedí un paso sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, protegiendo mi vientre con una de mis manos en defensa propia.

Esto no podía ir bien.

-Quería hablar con ella ¿No puedo hacerlo?

-Creí que habías venido a hablar del _Holding_, no con mi esposa. Ella no tiene nada que ver, ni nada que hacer aquí. Vete Isabella.

-Te equivocas ahí – su mirada, sin una pizca de emocionalidad se traspasó a mí en agónicos segundos. Sus ojos azules eran fríos, sin un rastro de cariño hacía nadie… ni a su hijo. ¿Qué tipo de familia podría ser esta? –Isabella, no es necesario que estés de pie, siéntate aquí – indicó una de las sillas al lado de Edward mientras este chasqueaba su lengua por lo bajo y pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello en evidente desesperación.

De tal padre tal hijo… pero esta vez parecían que los papeles estaban cambiados. Edward parecía el amenazado y Carlisle el que tenía el control.

-Isabella tiene que ver y muchísimo. Siéntate.

Miré detenidamente los ojos del hombre que me estaba ordenando sutilmente donde sentarme y me permití un segundo de desafío antes de caminar y hacer lo que me indicó. Supuse que negarme supondría más problemas para Edward y para mí, era como si alargar esta situación, haciéndola peor, supondría un castigo que mi mente imaginaba recibía un Edward pequeño e indefenso, y eso me hizo imaginar a un pequeño con su pelo y sus ojos siendo castigado por una versión de Carlisle más joven… por lo que evidentemente mi instinto maternal le ganó a mi desafiante espíritu.

Esa sensación y pensamiento me dejó descolocada un momento pero conseguí reponerme rápidamente, Carlisle suponía una amenaza mayor para mí en estos momentos y no sabía porqué, simplemente lo sabía. Edward no era peligroso, tenía la certeza… lo había aprendido a conocer un poco mediante sus actitudes y acciones. A su padre, Carlisle… no lo conocía para nada. No sabía que esperar de él y su aura tampoco me daba buenas esperanzas.

Edward se movió intranquilo en su asiento, pero tratando de aparentar frialdad una vez más. Si no me engañaba a mí, menos engañaba a su padre.

Algo de Edward cambiaba completamente cuando su padre estaba cerca, pareciera ser más inseguro, más indefenso… Quizás…

-Tu boda fue sorpresiva Edward, y averiguar que tu mujer está esperando un hijo aún más ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? – preguntó mirando serio y alargando su mano hacía un vaso cercano a su mano con un líquido caramelo. Alcohol, supuse.

-No entiendo por qué tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago, ella es la indicada. Punto.

-¿Con indicada te refieres a qué? Hace un mes me aseguraste que la chica Weber era la indicada, por supuesto que te creí… ella tenía apellido, familia y dinero… reputación ¿Qué es lo que tiene Isabella que supere eso?

Eso hizo que liberara todo el aire que no sabía contenía. Él sabía quien era yo ¿verdad? Tenía que saberlo porque no era muy difícil de averiguar… una chica pobre, sin clase, ni educación… nunca me había avergonzado de ello porque fue el camino que me tocó vivir, el que tuve que seguir para estar con mis seres queridos y ayudarlos. No me arrepentía, ni avergonzaba. Levanté mi rostro y lo encaré dispuesta a defenderme, pero Carlisle siguió hablando como si nada.

-No me malinterpretes Isabella, eres linda… pero no espectacular, hay millones de putas afuera más bellas que tú, pero supongo que debes tener algo de común con ellas ¿No? – su mirada viajó por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir barata y usada - ¿Perseguir hombres con dinero y engatusarlos? Un Cullen no es de ese tipo, pero hiciste bien, elegiste al más débil y estúpido. Te embarazaste, te felicito. Y has tenido buena suerte, Ángela murió en el momento justo…

-¿Qué está insinuando? – pregunté ahogada y con la visión nublada por la rabia que me estaba embargando.

-No sabes nada de lo que dices, padre. No sabes.- respondió Edward ignorando mis palabras y dirigiéndose directamente a su padre en postura defensiva y muy bien ensayada. Nadie se la creía, él tenía miedo y mucho… ¿De qué temía?

-Edward, claro que lo sé. Ella espera un hijo tuyo ¿No?... espera un Cullen y un Cullen no es un bastardo.- enfatizó apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos - Lástima que Rose haya perdido al bebé en Francia, ahora este… – dijo indicando despectivamente mi vientre – es el primogénito Cullen ¿No es gracioso? Tu serás el primero de mis hijos en darme el nieto que tanto anhelo, pero con una don nadie.

Su risa cruel, inundó el estudio provocando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Carlisle se levantó rápidamente, sin dar derecho a réplica de ninguna de las partes. Yo seguía en _shock_, callada y furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¡No me engañas Edward y no engañarás a mi empresa! Siempre has querido ser mejor que el resto pero lo consigues precariamente, no sabes cual es el poder de una familia con dinero y elegancia, vienes y te casas con la primera rata que encuentras en la calle… eso es despreciable y no es digno de un futuro presidente de _C.E.E Holding_. Como siempre, me has decepcionado.

Esa fue la gota que rebosó el vaso de mi paciencia. El instinto que antes me había embargado salió a flote con toda la rabia y con toda la desesperación que logró conseguir.

-Usted es el que debiera sentirse decepcionado consigo mismo ¿Está feliz? ¿Es feliz ahora que vino y largó todo este veneno a su hijo?- dije fuerte y claro levantándome para estar al mismo nivel que ese descriteriado hombre que se hacía llamar padre.

-No te metas- gritó Edward desde su puesto, nervioso y asustado. Quería tirarle uno de los cojines del sillón para que se despabilara e hiciese algo ¡Defiéndete idiota!

_Somos un equipo…_

-Me meto porque me parece injusto. Lo sé, soy de la peor clase, sin dinero ni educación, pero tengo cosas más importantes y que no se pueden comprar con el dinero, tengo valores y personas que me quieren y aman ¿Lo tiene usted señor Cullen?- me giré nuevamente al patriarca Cullen, instigando a que me respondiera.

-¿Qué me estás tratando de decir niñita estúpida?

Sabía que no lo haría y sabía que me insultaría.

-Que no tiene a nadie que realmente lo quiera y respete. Quizás le temen pero eso es todo. No me interesa tener dinero si con él terminaré como usted, búrlese de mí, dígame que soy una puta y que solo quiero dinero ¡No me importa lo que piense de mí! Pero mi hijo no es ningún bastardo y le guste o no, él es y será el primogénito de su adorada y estúpida familia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así con esa facha de esquina que traes?- dijo dejándome perpleja un instante, haciéndome preguntar que tenía de malo mi ropa. Decidí no darle importancia.

-Me atrevo porque esta es mi casa y porque está atacando a mi familia. Quiero que se retire inmediatamente.

-Edward, ¿Cómo permites esta insulsa me hablé así?

Ambos nos giramos a ver a Edward quien solo nos observaba estupefacto y petrificado parado en el sillón donde se encontraba. Pasaron lo que imaginamos serían unos largos y angustiosos minutos esperando una respuesta de Edward que jamás llegó… él parecía estar en trance mientras su padre y yo nos declarábamos la tercera guerra mundial.

_Cobarde_…

Viéndolo desde afuera, realmente parecía de locos. Pero que me llegue un rayo si me arrepentía de las palabras que había pronunciado.

Mi respiración, se volvió errática y mis manos se movieron por mi vientre mientras me alejaba retrocediendo unos pasos para no estar tan cerca de ese hombre. Sus ojos estaban incendiados mientras me miraban y sus puños apretados con fuerza a sus costados, por un segundo temí por mi integridad física.

-Aún no puedo creer lo decepcionante que es todo esto… un Cullen con una rata de alcantarilla que se cree superior por haber logrado entrar en la alta sociedad, pero esto no quedará así.

-Terminemos de hablar afuera – dijo por fin, la voz de Edward con un tono extraño y apretado –Isabella vete a la habitación- ordenó pasando una mano por su pelo y caminando a posicionarse entre su padre y yo.

Sin decir más, salí del estudio golpeando intencionalmente en el paso el brazo de Edward, no porque le quisiera obedecer sino porque no sabía que saldría de todo esto si cualquiera de los dos comenzaba a discutir de nuevo y por ningún motivo pondría en peligro la integridad de mi hijo.

.

.

Estaba recostada en la cama, con mi mirada perdida en la pared mientras la televisión daba sonido a la habitación. Mi mente estaba vagando asustada en todas las posibilidades que esa amenaza podría traer a mi vida, de las consecuencias que mis palabras traerían a la nuestra… a la de mi bebé. Quizás tendría que aprender a callarme.

Lo que más me tenía confundida era la actitud de Edward, su pasividad, su hipocresía y cobardía…

La puerta se abrió de un certero y sonoro golpe, dando lugar a un enojado Edward que caminaba hacia mí en la cama. Me levanté con premura apagando el televisor mientras me arrodillaba sobre las mantas para encararlo un poco asustada y con los ojos abiertos esperando sus palabras, sabría que vendrían con más del acostumbrado tono hiriente y demoledor.

Lo esperaba.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle a mi padre así? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que me traerá todo esto? ¡No, claro que no las sabes! ¡No tienes ni la más puta idea!

-¿Qué quieres que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara callada mientras nos insultaban? No solo a mí y a mí bebe, sino a ti también.

-¿Y qué? ¿Por qué mierda tienes que defenderme, eh?

-¡Porque no hacías nada!

- ¿Tú crees que me importa lo que los demás piensen de nosotros? ¡La única opinión que vale es la de él! Él le heredará al _Holding_ al primer nieto, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso por culpa de tu estúpida boca… solo tenías que quedarte callada, era todo lo que tenías que hacer… -agregó casi como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

Parecía tan asustado de la posibilidad de perderlo todo que me producía náuseas, no le interesaba ser pisoteado, ni humillado…

-¡Edward Cullen, eres un maldito cobarde! – Lo odié por ser tan débil, lo odié por no luchar por ser mejor. Yo pensé que a pesar de usar a las personas, de usarme para su propósito tenía un motivo personal y decente, un motivo que lo impulsara a ser cada día mejor por él y por los que quería.

Pero no… era solo un maldito cobarde inhumano.

- Púdrete y no vuelvas a hablarme hasta que tengas un poco de coraje y valor para ser un padre digno para mi hijo.

Diciendo estas palabras me levanté tomando un almohadón para tirárselo donde le llegara y luego salir y encerrarme en una de las habitaciones… la primera que encontrara.

-¡No te atrevas a irte de esta habitación! – gritó reteniéndome de un brazo y logrando detenerme antes de cruzar el umbral.

Luché con él, di manotazos, patadas y grité pero no me soltó.

Tenía tanta pena al descubrir que esas esperanzas que me prohibí guardar estaban ahí después de todo y estaban siendo pisoteadas por la realidad. Mi hijo se merecía algo mejor, alguien mejor como padre…

-No quiero que me toques, ni me hables. Suéltame.

-No puedes irte.

-Sí puedo – respondí girándome y tratando de zafarme de la mano de Edward pero su mirada perdida y asustada me dejó paralizada en mi lugar con los ojos abiertos.

No puedes irte… _No me dejes solo._

En milisegundos transformó su expresión en una barrera de dureza y frialdad, dándose cuenta de mi intrusión a su intimidad y a sus temores... viéndose desnudo e indefenso frente a un enemigo.

Me asusté porque no estaba preparada para ver ese lado de él. No ahora.

-Edward… - susurré y él lentamente soltó su agarre dejándome libre pero pegada al mismo lugar donde estaba parada. Impactada por tanto dolor presenciado en tan poco tiempo y de alguien del cual no lo esperaba.

-¡Vete!

Y así lo hice aterrada de mi propia reacción hacia sus sentimientos que gritaban silenciosamente tras sus ojos verdes.

_No me confundas… Eres un ser ruin, sin vida…_

Edward no me siguió, ni me gritó nada y en estos momentos tampoco me interesaba si lo hacía pues me había dejado luchando mi propia batalla por su culpa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Otra vez tarde ¡Lo sé! :C Me ha costado organizarme, pero ya no las aburro ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Mucho que preguntar pero poco tiempo para ello. Estoy viendo la ceremonia de las huellas, y estoy algo emocionada XD

Está vez no respondí los rr, lo iba a hacer antes de subir el capítulo pero pensé que ¿Apreciarian más la actualización? Prometo responder todos esta vez, aunque tenga que, no sé, no almorzar XD Gracias por sus palabras, de verdad las aprecio. Me alegra muchisimo que les gustara el cap anterior, con todo espero este les haya gustado más incluso con las cosas que pasaron.

Extras en el blog.

Besotes! (Está empezando la ceremonia -emoción-)

**Enichepi**


	16. Ligereza de alma

****Disclaimer: ****Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight(y sus sagas) no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Para ella todos los derechos, menos la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Yo sólo me divierto un ratito, en mi tiempo libre.

Otra vez me siento en la necesidad de agradecer su paciencia, incluida la de mi Beta Ericastelo que esta vez si que se encontró con horrografías lol. Espero les guste y de verdad espero no atrasarme más.

Aquí el cap, extras en el blog. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

'La esperanza es una felicidad por sí misma, y la mayor que el mundo puede darnos'. **Samuel Johnson**

**Capítulo XV**

**Ligereza de alma**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

-Súbete al maldito auto de una vez por todas- Gruñó Edward cuando salí por la puerta principal, cuando ni siquiera me había detenido como para que su alegato tuviera sentido.

Estaba de muy mal humorado, desde nuestra pelea en el dormitorio. No le he dirigido la palabra en tres días y él hace dos que me grita o gruñe cada vez que me ve. No me importaba si andaba nervioso o enojado las 24 horas del día, se merecía cada onza de ansiedad y desesperación.

"_Edward Cullen eres un maldito cobarde" _

Aún no podía creer sus palabras y su actitud para con su padre, una parte de mí quería entenderlo, comprender todo lo que había pasado en su estudio pero mi lado racional me decía que no debía hacerlo. Que él se merecía un poco de castigo y sentido común.

_Quizás haya esperanza,_ pensé ese día cuando caminé fuera de la habitación que obligadamente compartíamos. Pero luego me golpeé con dureza. No podía creer que esos segundos de tortura y plegaria que vi en sus ojos me hicieran dudar tanto. Trataba incluso de observarlo por la mansión sin que él se diera cuenta, preguntándome a cada hora que era lo que Edward Cullen escondía de todo el mundo, especialmente de mí.

Me acomodé en la parte delantera de un lujoso auto plateado, no me interesó mirar la marca, ni los asientos de cuero, ni el panel lustroso. Edward entró con movimientos bruscos y encendió el motor sin rechistar, haciéndome saltar cuando las llantas empezaron a moverse. Me puse el cinturón con celeridad un poco atemorizada por la velocidad que el auto estaba tomando, pero no le diría que fuera más lento.

No. Le. Hablaría. A. Edward.

Estaba decidida a eso. ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía con certeza, solo sabía que no quería hacerlo porque me sentía indefensa ante toda la confusión que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Tres días no habían sido suficientes para ordenarlo todo e incluso, algo me decía, que se estaba complicando más.

Edward por su parte, aparte de estar al borde cuando estábamos en la misma habitación, nada había cambiado en nuestra rutina. Nos seguíamos viendo solo cuando ambos estábamos a punto de dormir o cuando despertábamos, porque aunque él despertaba siempre a las cinco de la mañana, yo despertaba inconscientemente pocos minutos después cuando él dejaba la cama, impidiéndome conciliar el sueño de nuevo por unas cuantas horas más. Todos estos días se había mantenido con su pantalón e incluso había agregado una polera de algodón de un equipo de futbol americano universitario con su nombre en la espalda, cuando entraba a la cama, lo que me dejó más confundida aún, aunque sonara imposible.

Ambos nos poníamos incómodos con la presencia del otro. Era genial no ser la única.

Su velocidad disminuyó cuando empezamos a acercarnos a nuestro destino. Hoy tenía cita con los dos especialistas durante la tarde. Según le había entendido entre gruñidos hace dos días, Edward había pedido la tarde libre para acompañarme, lo cual me hubiese asombrado sino supiera que sus intenciones eran dar la imagen de pareja feliz y padre comprometido.

_No. Le. Volveré. A. Hablar._

Cerré mis puños sobre la blusa con encaje que Tia había traído para mí el día de hoy. Debía agradecerle todo el conjunto en realidad, me había dicho que ahora que estaba casada podía renovar mi guardarropa, no es que me interesara pero tampoco podía hacerle el desaire. Estaba feliz y contenta con mi ropa casual y cómoda, quizás no de marca ni etiqueta pero mía. Aún así le había terminado prometiendo una salida para comprar ropa, sólo con la intención de poder escaparme para vitrinear ropa de bebé… no lo había pensado pero debía empezar a comprar cosas para mi hijo. De tan solo imaginarlo, mi estómago flotaba de excitación y la risa burbujeaba en mis labios. Podía visualizar enteritos, gorros, calcetines, camisitas… todo en pequeñas tallas y suaves colores ¡No podía esperar por hacer eso! Era lo único que estaba desesperada por hacer en una tienda comercial, durante mucho tiempo lo había evitado como la peste porque sabía que si lo hacía significaba que amaba a este bebé y además. ¿Para que le iba a comprar cosas que supuestamente Ángela ya tenía por docenas?

No quería saber en dónde estaban todas esas prendas que me mostraba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, y aunque mi mente me decía que estaba mal, deseaba que Edward las hubiera quemado… Yo misma le compraría las ropitas a mi bebé.

Miré hacía el frente, no quería que Edward pensara que lo estaba viendo o vigilando, pero esos gruñidos leves o palabras silenciosas me estaban volviendo loca. En estos momentos me encantaría decirle "Lo que quieras decirme, dímelo a la cara y no hables como si no estuviera sentada a tu lado" Pero no podía porque no le estaba hablando ¿Y quién me aseguraba que no lo estaba haciendo a propósito para hacerme hablar? No, yo no le hablaría hasta que en las mínimas condiciones me diera una disculpa por no defender a su hijo, por mí no importaba mucho, yo me podía defender sola, pero mi hijo necesitaba un padre que lo quisiera y protegiera como mínimo.

¿Cómo podría saber si Edward realmente empieza a querer al bebé? Está claro que su único motivo para mantener esta fachada era la empresa de su padre, con él tenía al heredero y con eso asegurado unos millones más ¿Podía haber una motivación más egoísta y… estúpida?

Era una batalla perdida…

Pero por mi bebé valía la pena intentar luchar un poco más. ¿No?

Yo no tuve unos de mis padres en mi vida temprana y no fue para nada lindo. Necesité a mi madre, tanto como una niña necesita que le hablen que no se está muriendo cuando un día amanece con la ropa interior ensangrentada o cuando todas en la escuela se maquillan y tú no sabes cómo. Un padre es importante también, tener la certeza de que hay por lo menos dos personas en este mundo que te darán su apoyo incondicional sin importar qué… mi hijo lo necesitaba también… y lo tendría. Además de todo el amor y cariño que pudiese darle, también se merecía el cariño de su padre, porque de parte de sus abuelos… quizás sea imposible tenerlo a esta altura, si estos eran como Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirle a su alteza que hemos llegado para que baje su real trasero del auto? – elevó la voz Edward haciéndome pestañar de la sorpresa.

Sin dilatar más mi permanencia en el reducido espacio de cuero, ni soportar más sus bromas y sarcasmos, salí y me encaminé sin esperarlo hacia los ascensores de las clínicas. Edward no tuvo dificultad en alcanzarme.

-Tu primera cita es con el perinatólogo- informó apretando el botón hacia el piso correspondiente. – Luego iremos con el ginecólogo.

Saqué de uno de mis bolsillos, una pequeña pero útil agenda. En ella había anotado todas las citas con ayuda de Tia. No era tan moderna como la de ella, pero me servía bien. Abrí la página donde tenía anotado el día de hoy y sin decir más se lo mostré apuntando las citas. Mi ceja se elevó en la señal universal de "¿De qué me estás hablando? Eso ya lo sabía".

No hizo el efecto deseado, pues él se rió descaradamente entretenido. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-¿Una agenda de papel? ¿En serio? Dios… Necesitas algo de tecnología.

Le di la espalda, cruzándome de brazos. Suponía que la mejor arma era ignorarlo, pero mi temperamento explosivo estaba saliendo a flote.

-¿No me vas a hablar nunca, verdad?

Silencio.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y salí hacia la recepción. Luego de cuatro meses de ir a consultas cada quince días, ya me sabía todo el procedimiento médico por el cual tenía que pasar, por lo que sin prisas, saludé a la recepcionista quien nos indicó que en cinco minutos más estaríamos con el perinatólogo.

No nos demoramos mucho con él pues revisó mis exámenes sanguíneos, y pidió unos nuevos para la próxima consulta. Todo iba bien. Pronto nos atendió el ginecólogo quien también comenzó la sesión con su habitual rutina médica. Me pesó, midió, y preguntó lo común. Edward estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, tanto que me llegó a irritar un poco. Nunca nos veíamos y ahora… estaba como pegado a mi espalda, en silencio y observando cada detalle.

¡Vete! ¡Me ahogas!

En esta consulta todo iba bien para mi tranquilidad, el bebé estaba creciendo fuerte y sano, y mi peso estaba volviendo al normal y esperado de una mujer de 20 semanas de embarazo. Rodé los ojos. Por supuesto, aumenté de peso con la dictadura de Tia en cuanto a no saltarme las comidas y a comer incluso cuando ya no tenía apetito. El doctor me felicitó por cuidar muy bien de mi embarazo y eso me hizo sonreír. Claro que lo cuidaba.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacer un ultrasonido de rutina – indicó el doctor levantándose de su escritorio y caminando hacía una puerta al costado de la consulta.

Supuse que quería que lo siguiéramos por lo que me levanté y partí. En la sala había una camilla gris acolchada y en postura semisentada, al parecer renovada porque la última vez que vine no estaba ese modelo. Por suerte este ultrasonido iba a ser uno "Normal" como lo llamaría yo, pues no metían nada por ningún lado de mi cuerpo pero cumpliría la misma función, para mi alivio. En ningún momento Edward habló o dijo nada más allá de lo necesario, no me ayudó a subir a la camilla o me tomó la mano… no era que lo esperara tampoco, de él no esperaba nada que no fueran cosas desagradables.

No quería ni siquiera que hiciese el intento de darme apoyo, no lo creía capaz de tal gesto sin que hubiera dobles intenciones como dar una imagen pública intachable de familia feliz o hacer aumentar el valor de sus acciones. Era muy triste.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a la sensación fría del gel para el ultrasonido y hasta tuve el descaro de agradecer con un suspiro cuando el ginecólogo esparció el gel con la paleta del ultrasonido, hacía un tanto de calor hoy en la ciudad.

Las imágenes fueron cambiando a medida que el doctor cambiaba los ángulos, me gustaba ver con precisión cada cuadro que aparecía en la gran pantalla, a pesar de que ya tenía experiencia en estos exámenes cada vez era total y completamente diferente y maravilloso. Todas las partes de mi bebé en perfecto estado, su cabecita creciendo muy bien, así como todos sus huesitos. Llegó un momento en el que el doctor detuvo su monólogo explicativo y se quedó inspeccionando una imagen detenida en el monitor de su computador, me asusté al ver su expresión. No era de miedo, ni nada… solo serio y eso encendió mis alarmas.

-¿Qué pasa? Usted dijo que todo iba bien…

-Va bien señora Cullen, solo estoy verificando el sexo del bebé – Indicó con una flecha algo en la pantalla pero evité mirarlo – Supongo que querrán saberlo…

-No.

-Sí.

¡Diablos! Miré a Edward con mi ceño fruncido dejándole muy clara mi postura.

-No queremos saber el sexo, será una sorpresa.

-Habla por ti, yo sí quiero saber.

-No.

El ginecólogo nos miraba un poco divertido y a la vez confuso, supongo que no sabía a quien hacerle caso, no lo culpaba, entre mi mirada de odio y la tenacidad del hombre que estabas a mi espalda era como encontrarse en medio de un tornado.

-No queremos saberlo y es mi última palabra – dije y el doctor asintió mirando sobre mi hombro y haciendo su mueca un tanto más marcada.

Miré a mi espalda para ver si Edward le había hecho alguna seña pero lo encontré mirando la pantalla gigante con detenimiento.

¡Argh! No quería saber el sexo de mi bebé porque quería que todo fuera lo más natural y espontáneo posible. Me imaginaba una niñita o un niñito, la verdad es que no importara lo que fuera lo amaría igual y eso es lo que al final importaba por sobre todas las cosas. No quería saber el sexo con anticipación y eso era todo.

Cuando todas las indicaciones, consejos y regaños fueron realizados por parte del doctor, me dispuse a salir de la consulta agradeciendo como siempre a todo el personal, suponía que Edward venía detrás de mí pero para mi sorpresa cuando cerré la puerta de la sala de exámenes, en donde me hicieron la ecografía, para llegar a la recepción él no estaba conmigo.

Me debatí entre ir a buscarlo o irme. Lo pensé mejor cuando recordé que no había traído dinero y no sabía manejar… y tampoco tenía la llave del querido auto de mi esposo. ¿Cómo sería aprender a manejar? ¿Muy difícil? Bueno si tuviera que aprender, aprendería con gusto… quizás hasta podría chocar los automóviles de Edward.

La puerta de la sala se abrió luego de unos segundos revelando a un sonriente Edward con un DVD en su mano. Me asustó muchísimo su acercamiento tan sonriente… Edward nunca sonreía cuando yo estaba a su alrededor, quizás hasta nunca sonreía ¿Qué iba a saber yo si lo veía solo cuando dormíamos? Y hasta inconsciente estaba serio y gruñón. No es que lo haya mirado dormir…

Le iba a preguntar de qué era el CD, pero recordé que no le iba a hablar hasta que se dignara a pedir una disculpa o por lo menos decir que se equivocó en no defender a su hijo. No podía importarme menos que me defendiera a mí, pero a nuestro hijo no, eso no se lo podía perdonar y tenía que darse cuenta de ello.

Por lo tanto no le hablaría.

Di media vuelta despidiéndome de la recepcionista y luego apreté el botón para llamar al ascensor. Edward se posicionó a mi lado, moviendo la caja con el CD entre sus dedos, tentando mi curiosidad horriblemente.

Traté de no lucir demasiado desesperada.

-Es la ecografía en video ¿No te gustaría tenerla de recuerdo? Creo que capturaré la imagen y la pondré en mi despacho ¿No te gustaría tener una?

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron entré como si el diablo me pisara los talones. ¡Claro que quería una! ¿En serio se podía hacer algo así? ¡Oh Dios! Sí, quería una foto de mi hijo…

Mientras mis manos jugaban impacientes en mi vientre del entusiasmo llegamos al subterráneo donde estaba estacionado el automóvil. Una risa me siguió cuando salí disparada hacia el vehículo plateado.

-Okay, solo por tu entusiasmo y mutismo de hoy te daré una copia. Me has ahorrado la jaqueca de cada vez que estoy contigo.

¿No se podía callar él también? Lo odiaba, si tan solo él pudiera ser como el hombre que se mostró durante tres segundos esa noche… quizás… quizás nos llevaríamos mejor, quizás podría ser hasta más cordial.

Ya de regresó a la carretera, mis ojos empezaron a pesar un poco. La verdad era que estaba agotada pero satisfecha y feliz. Mi bebé estaba bien y creciendo como correspondía. Los dos profesionales habían dicho cosas estupendas del desarrollo de mi bebé e incluso me habían felicitado por mi dedicación, bueno la felicitaciones venían hacía ambos lados, pero yo lo tomaba personal pues Edward poco tenía que ver con que estuviera saludable, a menos que contemos el dinero que aportaba para su mansión y por ende por la comida.

-Llegamos.

Abrí los ojos esperanzada de ver la gran y amplia puerta de la casa, lo que significaría que podía ir a almorzar y luego a dormir un rato, pero no estábamos en la lujosa casa Cullen, estábamos en… ¿Un centro comercial?

-¿Qu…?

Cerré mi boca automáticamente.

-¿Decías algo? – preguntó Edward mientras bajaba del automóvil, levantando una de sus cejas en cuestionamiento y sorna.

Negué y bajé.

-Vamos de compras. Sígueme y no te atrevas a perderte. ¿Me oíste?

Su habitual mueca de desagrado adornó su cara haciéndome pensar por un breve momento que quizás si sonriera un poco más, se vería tan guapo como en las fotos de las revistas que lo catalogaban como el mejor y más lucrativo empresario menor de 30. Con su actitud agria parecía que tenía como 50, en todo caso ¿Cuántos años tenía exactamente?

-¿Estás sorda ahora?, además de muda ¡Sorda!

Estuve tentadísima a levantarle el dedo del medio para que supiera donde podía meterse su agria actitud, pero nuevamente me retuve. Algún día lo haría y sería feliz, pero hoy no. Debía ser un ejemplo para mi bebé aunque este aún no hubiera nacido, y para ser sincera, estas actitudes las soportaba mejor de lo que se esperaba… excepto esos días que pareciera que a la mínima palabra explotaba como volcán en erupción.

Pasamos por muchas tiendas, solo para que el señor idiota viera y rechazara cada prenda. Rodeé los ojos con total desagrado cuando entramos a una tienda de electrónica, haciendo el amago de quedarme fuera pero Edward fue más rápido y me tomó del brazo y me hizo entrar. No pasé por alto el detalle que esta vez fue mucho más delicado que las últimas veces que había hecho este gesto, lo cual agradecí internamente.

El dependiente empezó a sacar caja tras caja, cuando me acerqué al lugar donde estaba Edward, poco a poco le empezó a mostrar los diseños de ¿Celulares? Cada uno más moderno que el otro, eran muy lindos. Recordé mi propio celular comprando hace años y aún en ese tiempo era de los más baratos.

-Tiene que ser uno fácil de usar, muy fácil pero funcional y digno de personas como nosotros.

Bufé. ¿Personas como él? ¿Qué era? ¿De oro?

El vendedor le mostró uno, mientras yo miraba alrededor sin mucho interés. Computadores, teléfonos, tabletas, todo estaba aquí y todo era extremadamente caro. Jamás habría entrado en un sitio así si Edward no me hubiese obligado.

-Isabella, ven un momento.- Llamó Edward.- Este es tu nuevo teléfono, digno de una Cullen, espero sepas usarlo bien.

Sin decir más el vendedor empezó a enseñarme como usarlo. Yo estaba estupefacta ¿Edward me estaba regalando un celular? Pronto el joven empezó a desesperarse un poco por mi nula atención, así que por su bien y el de su trabajo le presté toda la atención que pude.

Parecía difícil con eso de la pantalla táctil, pero no era tan así si le dabas una oportunidad, además tenía la capacidad de aprender rápido si algo me interesaba y esto, definitivamente llamaba mi atención.

Cuando nos íbamos, vi como Edward le agradecía dándole dinero disimuladamente al chico, lo que pasé por alto solo porque aún estaba asombrada y en cierta forma, agradecida. Pocas personas me habían regalado algo y aunque esto viniera con la intención de dar una imagen de sofisticación que poco me importaba, era un regalo… para mí.

Lo cuidaría.

Seguimos caminando por el centro comercial, pero esta vez sin entrar a ninguna tienda. Llevaba mi celular nuevo pegado a mi pecho, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar o que hacer con él, parecía una pueblerina pero no me importaba estaba feliz y sin embrago, sentía que no debía de estarlo. Era confuso.

-Espero me lo agradezcas portándote bien y siendo amable.

Sentía que tenía el deber de agradecerle pero no podía hacerlo. Giré mi rostro tratando de ignorarlo pero caminando a su lado, cuando una tienda en la esquina llamó poderosamente mi atención.

Las letras rojas y lustrosas de _Carter's_en todo su esplendor, con sus vitrinas llenas de conjuntos para bebés.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, corrí hacia esa tienda dejando a mi esposo hablando solo. Creí escuchar a Edward llamarme pero no podía estar segura, todo se volvió más luminoso cuando entré en el local y mi vista se posó en los estantes de "Recién nacidos". Todo era hermoso y chiquitito. Me dediqué a mirar cada conjunto con detalle imaginando a mi bebé en cada uno de ellos en cada caso, si fuera niña o si fuera niño. En todas y cada una de mis fantasías se veía hermoso.

Comencé a llenar mis brazos con conjuntos de todos los colores, en un estado de ensoñación extraño en mí. No me reconocía pero no podía estar más entusiasmada. Una dependienta hasta me trajo una pequeña cesta para dejar los conjuntos en ella y que no me impidiera moverme… creo que me había vuelto loca.

Loca pero feliz ¡Toda esa ropa era hermosísima!

Mi vista se quedó pegada en un vestido blanco de satín que estaba colgado a unos metros de mí. Dejé el canasto a mis pies y caminé como posesa hacía el mostrador, era… bellísimo. Lo tomé y bajé de la percha y me giré casi sin palabras, Edward estaba detrás de mí con la mirada perdida en el conjunto pero sonreía un poco.

Sin pensarlo levanté el vestido de satín con rosas en el diminuto torso y le hablé.

-¿No es hermoso? – le dije en un susurro y él ladeó su cabeza pensativo.

-Hermosísimo, ¿Lo quieres para usarlo tú?

-Para mi bebé- le respondí, aún calmada y en trance mirando el vestido en mis manos.

-Pues, no creo que nuestro bebé aprecie usar un vestido.

-¿Pero qué dices? Le gustará… si es niña. Y está hermoso, lo amé.

Edward miró a su alrededor y alargó su mano para sacar de un mostrador un pequeñísimo conjunto con una jardinera café… también bellísimo.

-Yo creo que nuestro hijo apreciará más este conjunto.

Su mirada tenía un brillo divertido y orgulloso, y sin más lo supe…

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

-¿Qué crees?

-¡No quería saberlo! – Solté el vestido y me dejé caer a su lado tomando medidas físicas para aplacar mi odio y disgusto con este fastidioso hombre.

¿Como se atrevió? ¡Era mi decisión de no saber y él venía y me lo decía así sin más!

Mis puños conectaban con su pecho, mientras él trataba de dejar la jardinerita en algún lugar seguro antes de tratar de sujetarme las manos aún sonriendo.

-¡Te odio!- Sin más mis ojos se aguaron y comencé a llorar. Un llanto de desesperación y enojo - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Era más conveniente saberlo, así podemos empezar a comprar las cosas de él y adornar su habitación.

Mi mente viajó a la que antes había sido mi habitación en esa mansión por pocos días, la que Edward muy amablemente había indicado como el cuarto del bebé el día siguiente al día siguiente a nuestra boda. Aún estaba con cajas y vacía… hasta que mi cerebro empezó a armar todo el tema en torno a la decoración del cuarto. Todo en tonos azulados y blancos…

Me había quedado estática pensando, mientras Edward retenía mis manos a la altura de su pecho mirándome con curiosidad.

-Le pregunté al doctor cuando te fuiste, es un varón muy sano y fuerte.- Susurró casi con devoción desconcentrándome de mi fantasía decorativa ya con las lágrimas secas en mis mejillas.

-¿Un hombrecito? – le susurré de vuelta.

-Sí.

Podía ver un brillo diferente en el verde de sus ojos esta vez y me pregunté si, quizás… esta era otra oportunidad de ver al hombre tras la máscara, aunque sea solo por un momento.

-¿Le empacó todo en regalo, señor? – nos interrumpió una chica con delicada expresión, haciéndonos saltar en nuestra posición y salir de esa burbuja en que creí encontrarnos.

Edward soltó mis manos y dio un paso atrás. Tomó la famosa jardinerita e indicó con su dedo mi canasta que estaba cerca de mis pies. Le dijo a la chica que se la llevaría, además todo lo de varón que estuviera en esa cesta.

Salimos de la tienda en silencio, Edward llevaba todas las bolsas mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí? ¿Edward estaba feliz que fuera hombrecito?

¡Dios, iba a tener un niñito! Imaginé un rechoncho, risueño, y hermoso niño con trajecitos azules y con su jardinera café, mientras estaba en su cuna tratando de hacerlo dormir.

Me emocioné demasiado, tanto que ahogué un sollozo mientras abría mi puerta para entrar al automóvil.

Un hermoso varón… a pesar de todo estaba contenta de saber.

Edward se subió y encendió el motor suavemente, mientras arrancaba prendió como nunca antes el reproductor de sonido y coloco una suave melodía. La mujer que cantaba lo hacía hermosamente y me transmitió cada letra de su canción, mientras todavía alucinaba con todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Estaba feliz a pesar de todo, siempre pensé que la vida se hacía a base de momentos y este, a pesar del ataque de histeria, había sido uno de ellos, con Edward incluido y todo. No lo cambiaría. ¡Mi bebé era un varoncito!

-La decoración de la habitación del bebé empezará dentro de dos semanas, si quieres hacerte cargo me lo haces saber.

-¡Claro que quiero hacerme cargo! Es mi bebé y… todo será muy lindo.

No podía esperar para comenzar con todo eso ¿Cómo sería la cuna? ¿El cambiador? Tomé mi barriguita acariciándola con esmero y ternura. Mi sonrisa estaba pegada, tatuada y dibujada.

-¡Oh, ya no estás muda! – Lo miré asombrada dándome cuenta la verdad de sus palabras. Le había estado hablando durante más de quince minutos, a pesar de mi decisión de no hacerlo hasta que se diera cuenta de su error… pero había estado tan feliz y emocionada que… lo olvidé.- Me alegro – Agregó sonriendo mientras dejaba su vista pegada en la carretera.

-Pues ha sido sin darme cuenta. Te mereces el silencio y tú sabes porqué.

-¿Crees que me importa? De todas formas no me disculparé si eso es lo que buscas.

-No quiero que te disculpes conmigo, quiero que lo hagas con tu hijo. Él se merece tu respeto y tu protección, no yo.

Él se calló durante el resto del camino a casa y supuse que con ese silencio me había dado la razón.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada al borde de la cama con todas las ropitas esparcidas por la colcha de hilos de seda, mirándola como estúpida y sonriendo cada vez que levantaba una para mirarla y girarla, una y otra vez. Esto era como un sueño…

Edward había desaparecido de mi vista una vez más, escuché decir a Tia que había salido para la oficina y suponía que era cierto, ese hombre trabajaba hasta dormido, definitivamente era algo que lo definía… Trabajólico, antipático, estúpido, egocéntrico, mandón… Sin embargo, últimamente mis pensamientos se dirigían a pensar que quizás eso solo era una parte de este hombre. La parte que él le presentaba al mundo ¿Había otra cara? ¿Podría ver esa cara alguna vez?

Sabía que jamás lo haría.

O quizás ya lo había hecho.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que levantara mi cabeza por sobre un enterito que sostenía sobre mi cabeza para ver entrar a Tia.

-Hay alguien que quiere verla.

-¿Quién?- pregunté confusa. No conocía a nadie que quisiera venir a verme.

Pensé y solo un nombre vino a mi mente ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob podría levantar esta guerra muda y venir a verme? Ciertamente yo era cobarde y demasiado frágil para ir a verlo por mi cuenta sin por lo menos haber hecho algo por él como lo era contribuir a su restaurante a través de la fundación. No tenía la cara, ni la determinación de ir a buscarlo antes para conversar y volver a retomar nuestra amistad ¿Quería seguir siendo mi amigo después de todo? Le debía tanto…

-Es…- Tia no alcanzo a terminar cuando alguien más se asomó por la puerta, haciendo que automáticamente Tia retrocediera para conceder el paso.

En todo su esplendor estaba Esme Cullen, luciendo tan glamorosa y elegante como únicamente una mujer con su estatura, cabello y contextura podría hacerlo. Su cartera colgaba graciosamente de su antebrazo y sus tacos enormes le daban ese toque diferente… diferente a mí.

Tia salió sigilosamente cerrando la puerta mientras lo hacía, dejándonos solas mirándonos. Yo entré inmediatamente en modo defensivo, me levanté de la cama y posicioné mi cuerpo enfrente de ella tapándole la visión de la ropita sobre la cama.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunté mirándola fijamente a la cara. Si esta visita iba a ser como la de su esposo, debía estar preparada - ¿Sabe Edward que usted está aquí?

-No, No – respondió alargando sus manos para tratar de tomar las mías, me alejé – Cariño, no es necesario que estés así conmigo, no te haré daño.

-¿Cómo lo sé? Todos ustedes creen que soy lo peor que pudo pasarle a Edward.

-No, yo no lo creo. Todo lo contrario. Eres quien hará a mi hijo recapacitar, se está convirtiendo en su padre cada día que pasa y eso no puedo permitirlo.

-¿Qué intenta decirme?

Se acercó a mí y con paso decidido se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la cama donde estaba ubicada hace unos minutos atrás.

-Siéntate Isabella, por favor. Es mejor hablar esto tranquilas.

Lo hice, pero no por ella, sino porque realmente quería saber que era lo que tenía que decirme.

-Lo sé todo- continuó mientras en acto reflejo tapaba mi boca con una de mis manos, intentando reprimir un gemido.

No podía ser verdad, así que recurrí a la táctica que usé con Edward cuando por primera vez lo conocí. Negar todo.

-No sé de que me habla.

-Cariño – dijo tiernamente – No tienes que negarlo conmigo. Un día escuché a Ángela hablar contigo por teléfono, no sabía que eras tú en ese momento y tampoco ella sospechó que había escuchado su conversación sobre cuidados y dietas. Una sola frase me dejó todo claro, lo recuerdo perfectamente Isabella, fue 'recuerda que es mi hijo el que llevas en tu vientre'. Todo lo demás tuvo sentido cuando, siguiéndola a la clínica donde realizaron todo el proceso descubrí la verdad. Al principio no lo creí ¿Cómo crees algo así? Imposible, mi hijo no nos había dicho mucho de un embarazo, rumores habían pero nada confirmado –. Suspiró tocándose el cuello inconscientemente – Ese día, la seguí y cuando iban saliendo entré y pregunté en recepción si la señorita Ángela Weber se atendía ahí, que era un familiar que la estaba buscando por una emergencia. Me lo afirmaron y me dijeron que había salido hace unos momentos, que era la de la chaqueta azul.

Imaginé y recordé cada parte que ella me relataba. Todo parecía irreal. No… No podía ¿Cómo?

-Salí con esa información, más confundida que cuando llegué, pero luego recordé que Ángela no iba vestida con una chaqueta azul ese día. Ella iba de rojo… la de azul eras tú Isabella, después de eso todo calzó. Más cuando empecé a averiguar más y más…

-¿Por qué le dieron el nombre de Ángela y le indicaron que era yo?- pregunté al aire confusa mirando el vacío tratando de comprender.

No lograba hacerlo.

-Ella era la que figuraba como la madre Isabella, por lo menos su nombre. No el tuyo. La información confidencial que logré reunir, no me daba más pistas en el asunto, pero sé que eres la madre de este bebé y que Edward es el padre, y que el método no es el convencional.

-Yo…

-No te juzgo, nunca lo haría. No sé por qué Edward ha insistido en casarte contigo, pero sé que es lo mejor que pudo hacer. Eres una mujer única Isabella, eres perfecta para él.

-No lo creo, no… no nos amamos ni nada de eso –. Respondí como si las palabras se acumularan en mi boca durante años, saliendo a borbotones incontrolables – Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien. Me obligó a casarme con él, no me dejó opción. Lo hice por mi bebé, amenazó con separarme de él y… es lo único que tengo – gemí, llorando – Hice todo lo de la madre subrogada por mi padre, estaba muy mal, muy enfermo y no podía ayudarlo a menos que aceptara la proposición de Ángela. Apareció en el momento justo, en mi momento más vulnerable y creí no tener opción – Las lágrimas me impedían hablar más fuerte y más claro, pero ya no podía parar. No quería, necesitaba sacar todo de mi cuerpo y alma. Esme escuchaba atentamente y poco a poco se iba acercando hasta que sus manos alcanzaron mi cuerpo abrazándome fuerte.

No creí necesitarlo tanto, pero lo hacía.

Un poco de apoyo, un poco de cariño… un poco de comprensión.

-Pero mi padre murió a pesar de todo, cuando yo tenía tres meses de gestación. Y luego Ángela… y…. Edward apareció de la nada exigiéndome todo eso. No sé lo que estoy haciendo, estoy sola, sola con mi bebé.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras me desahogaba, con paciencia y seguridad.

-No estás sola. Yo estaré contigo cariño. Iba a enfrentar a Ángela la noche antes de su accidente, la llamé diciéndole que lo sabía todo y que teníamos que hablar al día siguiente, pero nunca llegó ese día. Luego intenté buscarte pero mi hijo me ganó. Todo pasó tan rápido, sabía que eras tú con quien él se casaría y temía por ti, no lo debes estar pasando bien pero tienes una aliada.

-Pero su esposo, me odia.

-No me importa lo que Carlisle piense, no dejaré que nuestro hijo desperdicie su vida tratando de agradarlo.

Me quedé un largo rato en sus brazos mientras ella consolaba mis lágrimas, tal parecía que había acumulado muchas durante este corto periodo y ella las estaba aguantando todas. Temí por un momento que esto fuera una artimaña de su parte para hacerme decir todo lo que pensaba y sentía pero luego lo descarté, este sentimiento de seguridad y cariño no se fingía.

Me permití confiar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas mientras ella inspeccionaba las prendas que habíamos comprado hoy en _Carter's _ y procuró parecer ofendida cuando no acepté parte de su colección para bebés de _Platt's_, supuse que me las haría llegar a pesar de mi negativa. Compartió conmigo consejos sobre como manejar una fundación cuando le comenté de _Cisne_ e incluso me recomendó unos cursos, lo cual me dejó muy entusiasmada.

Mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos cuando Esme se fue y yo me metí a la cama luego de cenar, mi alma se sentía ligera y un poco más libre.

Otra vez esa luz, encendida desde algún punto lejano me llamaba a formar parte de ella para dejarla arder.

Quizás así se sentía la esperanza.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Hola, ya no sé con que cara presentarme así que lo haré con la única que tengo lol. Espero les haya gustado, y espero que la llegada y revelación de Esme conteste alguna de sus preguntas. ¿Que les pareció la salida al centro comercial? No puedo olvidarme de algo importante! Por fin sabemos que es el bebé ¿Que tal? ¿Ya se imaginan un nombre?

Muchas gracias por leer esto, respondí todos los rr! Me prometi no actualizar hasta tener todos contestados, así que aquí estoy, espero no haber olvidado a ninguna. Sino pues me tiran las orejas hahaah

Besotes y muchas gracias. Me apuro para tener el cap ya arriba XD

**Enichepi**


	17. Confianza

******Disclaimer: ******Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight(y sus sagas) no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Para ella todos los derechos, menos la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Yo sólo me divierto un ratito, en mi tiempo libre.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

"El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla" _Manuel Vicent_

**Capítulo XVI**

**Confianza**

_Bella_

Esme se había ido hace ya dos horas, dejándome sola en esa enorme casa a la que tenía que llamar hogar. Extrañamente el reloj sobrepasaba la medianoche y Edward aún no llegaba a dormir, estaba segura de haber prestado atención a todos los sonidos de la mansión y en ninguno de ellos Edward había traspasado el umbral de esta habitación ni de la entrada, mucho menos entrado al gran y moderno baño para ducharse como cada noche y luego meterse a la cama para descansar las mismas cinco horas de todos días.

Maniático.

Sin lograr pegar un ojo, mi vista se quedó pegada en el espacio mirando el polvo que danzaba en la luz nocturno. Mantuve la luz apagada desde que entré a la cama, acompañándome de mis pensamientos mientras repasaba el extraño día de hoy… perdón, ayer. Era la una de la madrugada.

Mi corazón se debatía entre sentirse contento, asustado y enojado a medida que pensaba y repasaba todo. Mi bebé era hombre, eso era lo primero, no había apartado las manos de mi vientre desde que me recosté en el borde de la cama, mi mente poco a poco comenzó a imaginar a esta pequeña criatura como si ya estuviera en el mundo, mejillas rechonchas, boca babosita y sonrisa eufórica cuando jugara con él cada día. Nada de vestidos, pero sí trajecitos.

Un hombrecito muy amado y hermoso.

Luego de la ilusión venía un poco de rabia contra Edward, porque simplemente él no pudo resistirse de aguarme la fiesta ¿Verdad? Fui estúpida al pensar que él se quedaría con las manos cruzadas y no averiguaría el sexo del bebé pues le convenía ¿Para qué? ¿Para saber cómo sacarle provecho a la situación? Tenía que serlo… se le veía feliz, satisfecho, contento y solo podía imaginar una razón posible.

Un hombre era un perfecto heredero de la fortuna de su asquerosa familia ¡Diablos!

Por consiguiente a ese sentimiento de resentimiento hacia el padre de mi hijo venía una pizca de culpabilidad. Siempre terminaba pensando lo peor de Edward en todas las circunstancias, Esme tenía solo buenos comentarios de su hijo, pero era su madre.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de azotarme por la culpabilidad ¿No podía tenerle un poco más de fe a quien era el padre de este bebé?

Un movimiento en mi barriga me dio la respuesta de mi hijo e hice una mueca resignada.

Edward no me había mostrado nada más que su lado malo, su lado egoísta, ególatra, idiota, manipulador y estúpido ¿Cómo iba a esperar que fuera mejor persona de lo que había sido este tiempo? No podía, tenía que defenderme y defender a mis seres queridos. No podía dejarme pisotear aunque él tuviera todas las de ganar, ser fuerte, cuidar del resto. Edward no era seguro, no era valiente y no protegía a los suyos.

Pero luego venía a mí como un rayo fulminante ese pequeñísimo momento de debilidad, ese momento en que su máscara se quebró una milésima y me mostró al niño asustado y perdido que escondía con tanta ferocidad, ese niño que Esme creía ya extinto. Ese niño que me dejaba tan asustada y me hacía explotar de instinto maternal, que me infundía el ardiente deseo de defenderlo frente al ogro de su padre sabiendo que él jamás me lo agradecería, que jamás se daría cuenta que necesitaba ser defendido porque era un cobarde que no podía hacerlo él mismo y un necio que se creía el rey del mundo cuando ni siquiera gobernaba su vida.

Un niño asustado, pero ¿De qué? ¿De su padre? ¿De su futuro? ¿De él mismo?

Esa sonrisa, esos ojos brillantes cuando con su arrogancia me insinuó que nuestro hijo sería un Cullen de tomo y lomo, y que no usaría vestiditos de seda, no cuadraban con el Edward de mi mente, ese bastardo que solo vivía para hacer miserable la vida del resto o quizás solo mi vida. Ese pequeño momento de conexión que tuvimos en esa tienda, su regalo y su silencio cuando regresamos a casa y volví a decirle unas cuentas verdades… todos esos pequeños y extraños momentos no era él. No eran a lo que estaba acostumbrada y protegida.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué estoy dejando que esto me preocupe tanto?

Mi mente pronto viajó a la visita de Esme y mi corazón volvió a latir con desesperación. Mi bebé volvió a moverse en mi vientre dejando saber que se había asustado con los fuertes latidos de mi corazón. Lo acaricié en señal de disculpa mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza imaginando el momento exacto donde Esme descubrió todo y la importancia de todas sus palabras.

Había pasado un mes desde que todo dio inicio con la muerte de Ángela, parecía imposible pensar en todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo y el cambio drástico que mis circunstancias habían dado, pero eso no me importaba en demasía…era algo con lo que había que vivir, afrontar, superar y sobrevivir. Lo que me daba vueltas era la imposible situación de que una persona sabía todo, todo lo que con esfuerzos imposibles Edward había tratado de mantener fuera de todo el mundo, incluida su familia y la prensa con tanto supuesto éxito.

Su madre lo sabía y lo más increíble era que estaba de mi lado.

Me creía sola contra el mundo y eso había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Era cierto, verdad? ¿Confié correctamente? Ya no podía pensarlo más, había sacado todo de mi sistema con infinita necesidad y ella me había escuchado pacientemente cada frase que salía de mi boca y limpiado cada una de mis lágrimas. No sabía que lo necesitara tanto hasta que lo había hecho, ya no quedaba rastro del desastre en mi rostro luego de la ducha pero mi corazón seguía un poco estrujado con el hecho de poder decir que alguien estaba conmigo, además de mi padre en el cielo y de mis amigos dispersados por el país.

Una parte de la conversación parecía girar y girar en mi subconsciente sin remedio: 'Ella era la que figuraba como la madre, Isabella, por lo menos su nombre. No el tuyo'… ¡Maldición! Eso podía explicar el porqué Edward tenía todos mis exámenes bajo el nombre de su exprometida. Con fiereza me destapé y senté en la cama ¡No podía creer, ni soportar tanta manipulación! Mi estupidez no tenía precio y mi odio aumentaba cada cosa que descubría de esa mujer sin escrúpulos. Un plan perfecto, ya lo había dicho y había elegido a los idiotas ideales para llevarlos a cabo. Me preguntaba con el mayor veneno que podía destilar en esos momentos, como es que Edward había logrado deshacerse de Jenks. En estos momentos podía en cierta forma entender todas las palabras que Edward había pronunciado contra ella el día que dio conmigo… sentía que la despreciaba de la misma manera e incluso más. Me odiaba de tan solo pensar que mi bebé pudo caer en sus manos por un maldito contrato, por no tener más opciones… por… ¡Rayos! ¡Nunca más! ¡Ni una maldita vez más!

Tomé uno de los almohadones de la cabecera y con toda la rabia acumulada, lo lancé donde cayera. Justo en ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Edward entró con su perfecto traje de oficina, quedando estático a centímetros del proyectil.

Nos miramos un momento antes de romper el contacto visual con rapidez. Volví a recostar mi cuerpo en la cama, mientras escuchaba como él levantaba el almohadón y lo colocaba donde correspondía. Lo vi pasar al baño, ya con la corbata desabrochada, descalzo y sin cinturón hacia la entrada que estaba cerca de mi lado en esa enormidad de colchón. Miré el reloj mientras escuchaba la ducha encenderse, eran la una y media de la madrugada. En el poco tiempo que compartíamos pieza él jamás llegaba más tarde de las diez de la noche, por lo que este retraso hacía que mi imaginación volara como siempre sin poder detenerla.

¿Trabajo? Era un trabajólico, más dinero era lo importante, dormir quizás pasaba a segundo plano si su querida empresa necesitaba de sus servicios nocturnos… ¿O quizás él necesitaba de servicios nocturno? ¿Sexo?

Definitivamente él no lo obtendría de mí, y él dejó estipulado en el contrato nada de infidelidades evidentes por ninguna de las partes…

Bueno, señor no evidente, llegar tarde a casa es indiscutiblemente revelador.

Gruñí por lo bajo cuando escuché la ducha dejar de sonar.

Él se podía meter con cuanta puta y zorra le parezca, pero me parecía una falta de respeto dormir en la misma habitación cuando pudiera oler a sexo… repulsivo. Bueno, quizás debería buscarme un gigoló.

Edward salió del baño solo con su pantalón rojo a cuadros y una toalla en su cabello. Lo miré desde mi posición solo para ver su era posible visualizar en su torso, espalda, pecho y cuello algún chupón o marca de dientes… pero él no me dirigió la mirada ni un segundo, solo pasó hacia el tocador para dejar la toalla colgada luego de pasársela por su cabello rojizo y desordenado. Maldito. Pronto sentí como la cama se movía con su peso y las mantas eran estiradas para cubrirlo.

Solo esperaba que se haya puesto su camisa, por muy presumido que sea con su cuerpo de deportista debe aún sentirse incómodo compartiendo la cama conmigo. Al parecer tenía mi autoestima demasiado alta estos días, yo no pondría nervioso ni a Hugh Hefner. Me removí un poco en mi lugar antes de cerrar los ojos en un vano intento por dormir.

-¿Te has quedo despierta esperándome? – preguntó Edward antes de apagar la luz de su mesilla, sumiéndonos de nuevo en la absoluta oscuridad de la habitación. No había luna esa noche, solo un hermoso y negro cielo despejado perfectamente visible desde el gran ventanal que daba frente a mi cara. El amueblado oscuro solo hacía que las sombras del espacio se hicieran más marcadas – Sí, te has quedo esperando ¿Te has preocupado?

Preocupada estaba ahora, pues que Edward me estuviera hablando antes de dormir era una fantasía un tanto tenebrosa ¿Qué buscaba?

-No me he quedado despierta por eso, baja de tu nube – le respondí algo enojada. Típico de él, todo giraba a su alrededor. Me había parecido extraño que no llegara, no me había preocupado.

-¿Por qué te has quedado despierta entonces? – preguntó girando su cuerpo hacia mi espalda. Lo supe porque su voz se escuchó un poco más cerca y fuerte.

Su tono fue algo extraño, así como su intento de conversación. Debería girarme y enfrentarlo, pero no me sentía con tanta fuerza y suerte.

-¿Por qué estás de repente tan interesado en lo que hago? Nunca conversas conmigo cuando vienes a dormir – susurré un poco borde, todo ese asunto de Ángela me había dejado con los nervios a flor de piel, incapaz de controlar la fuerza de mis puños sobre la sábana, y más él… con esa suficiencia en su andar, en su indecencia en andar su camisa por la habitación, su cuerpo sin marcas y su inesperado interés.

-Estoy interesado ahora.

-Desperdicias tus horas de belleza – me removí en mi lugar una vez más emitiendo un mensaje claro de 'quiero dormir, tú deberías hacer lo mismo'.

-¿Sabes? Hoy pasó algo interesante – Sentí otro movimiento en la cama, al parecer se estaba acomodando un poco más – Recibí una llamada.

¿Qué me importaban sus llamadas? Dejó la frase en el aire con plena intención de hacerme picar, este hombre sabía uno de mis tantos puntos débiles, y sabía como utilizarlo a su favor. Él sabía que me haría pensar de más en el asunto y crear miles de posibilidades ¿Qué sentido tenía para Edward mencionar el asunto cuando este no me concernía? Evidentemente el motivo de la llamada era yo… y aquí empezaba ¿Quién? ¿Qué se dijeron? ¿La fundación? ¿Otro chantaje?

-¿No quieres saber? Okay, Buenas noches.

Me giré a regañadientes, con la sábana pegada a mi pecho. Edward estaba sosteniendo su cabeza con uno de sus brazos, apoyando el codo en el colchón mirándome seria y fijamente. Nos separaba una distancia decente, pero aún así demasiado corta para sentirme cómoda.

-¿Una llamada?

Sus ojos recorrieron todo lo que estaba a la vista, lo cual no era mucho por suerte, se tomó su tiempo haciéndome rechinar los dientes.

-No estoy de humor, si no quieres decírmelo pues no me lo digas, pero no seas pendejo – farfullé con toda la intención de volver a mi posición de seguridad.- Y ponte una camisa.

El rió pero no se cubrió.

-Mi primo Alec me llamó preguntándome si me habías comentado algo respecto a él, cabe destacar que estaba asustado… ¿Qué es lo que sabes y no me has dicho?

¿Alec? ¿Un primo? Mi cara tuvo que reflejar la confusión que me invadía.

-No sé de que hablas, se debió de confundir.- Me miró antes de responder, cuestionándome sin decir palabra… como siempre, solo que esta vez la poca luz que la noche permitía que sus rasgos se hicieran más duros e incluso amenazantes.

Idiota.

-¿Has estado coqueteando con mi primo? ¡Por Dios Isabella, solo tiene 16 años! – continuó indignado. – No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver y no quiero que por ningún motivo me ocultes cosas, me lo dices todo y es una orden.

¿Qué se creía este…este…? ¡Argh!

-¡Que no sé quien es ese!- La desesperación me ganó y toda la rabia acumulada salió por la vía de escape que se le proporcionó. Me puse de rodillas en el colchón y mis manos picaban por tomar un arma.- Y tú no me das órdenes, ¿Me entiendes? Si quieres saber lo que pasa en mi día a día, tú deberías contarme el tuyo y como ni en millones de años lo harás pues yo tampoco.

Los almohadones fueron lo más cercano que encontraron mis manos mientras gritaba y lo que dio en el blanco con mayor precisión.

Hasta cierto punto fue gracioso ver como Edward tan imponente como se creía, se retorcía al recibir el golpe suave del cojín de plumas, pero toda diversión se esfumó cuando comprendí el acto infantil e inmaduro que había realizado. Me sonrojé y deseé no ser tan impulsiva cuando se trataba de nuestras peleas.

Había momentos en los que quería desaparecer por ser tan irreflexiva pero estos últimos meses simplemente no podía contenerme…era imposible. El doctor decía que eran las hormonas, pero quizás solo era la irritante presencia de este hombre idiota.

-¿Estás tonta o qué?

-Me sacas de mis casillas ¿_Okay_?

Retiró el proyectil de su rostro y lo tiró mal humorado hacia mi lado, mientras solo atinaba a seguir hablando, en un intento de salir del paso.

-No sé quien es Alec, no sabía que tenías primos menores de 18 años, ¡Ni que estaba coqueteando con alguien! – Me dejé caer aún sentada en la cama – Con esta barriguita es un poco improbable tener éxito en todo caso.

-Estaba en la boda.- respondió mirando mi barriguita con dedicación haciéndome sentir incómoda. Como pude me volví a recostar, ocultándome de su escrutinio.

-Había mucha gente en la boda, y conocía solo a mis invitados.

-Bueno, ellos vinieron a saludarnos en familia. Vulturi debes recordarlo…

Vulturi… creía recordarlos, esa mirada fría y calculadora de ese hombre, y el desprecio proveniente de sus ojos cuando se presentó no se olvidaban tan fácilmente. ¿Los Vulturi eran los dueños de la aerolínea? ¿Aro Vulturi era el hombre que mi memoria dibujaba?

-Pues no. Y no me interesa, ese chico debió equivocarse.

-¿Por qué sonaba tan afligido al teléfono, entonces?

-Quizás debiste pedirle explicaciones a él y no a mí.

-Tú eres mi esposa.

-Pues el día que comiences a actuar como un marido, reconsideraré comportarme con una esposa.

-Isabella, no estoy de ánimos para jueguitos esta noche.-Dijo frustrado y enojado, como novedad del día. Sarcásticamente hablando. Por supuesto.

-Nunca estás de ánimo.

-Hoy particularmente no.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, mientras imaginaba todo el drama, si es que clasificaba como uno. Para mi la verdad no lo era, no recordaba los nombres de ninguno de los familiares de Edward y tampoco me interesaba mucho. Cerré mis ojos cuando el cansancio empezó a caer sobre mis músculos uno a uno, después de todo había sido un día pesado.

-No sé de que me hablas, en serio. ¿Me puedes creerme alguna vez?- dije con un bostezo escapándose de mis labios.

-Lo consideraré.- Respondió en tono bajo y alejado, quizás mi mente ya estaba en modo apagado.- No me vuelvas a ocultar nada. Es en serio Isabella.

¿Cómo la visita de Esme? Él debe de saberlo, he visto y escuchado como habla con los guardias cada mañana en la caseta de seguridad de la entrada. Él es tan maniático que no saber algo así sería un error gravísimo.

Mañana quizás le diga, si es lo suficientemente simpático.

Murmuré palabras incomprensibles antes de caer presa del sueño que se cernía sobre mí.

Logré escuchar un 'Buenas noches' en respuesta, junto con una leve y fantasmal presión en mi frente logrando que me removiera un poco entre sueños.

Antes de perder completamente la conciencia mi mente registró que ese había sido la primera vez que me decía buenas noches, y ninguno había salido sangrando.

.

.

.

Edward se había despertado con solo cinco minutos de retraso de su habitual horario. Esperaba que estuviera maldiciendo y refunfuñando, sabía que lo estaría haciendo… ese hombre estaba loco de remate. Pero es que ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo yo con uno de sus primos? Y peor ¿Qué iba yo a saber de ellos? Nada, esa era la respuesta. No sabía nada de su familia, porque en primer lugar él no se había dado el lujo de presentármelos como correspondía, y segundo no me interesaba. Bueno, aparte de Esme, ella era la única de esa familia que por el momento me interesaba en conocer.

Sonreí recordando un poco la conversación de ayer.

Como era costumbre, me quedé pensando y mirando el techo un poco antes de volver a dormir unas horitas más antes de iniciar el día que prometía ser espectacular, empezando por la ayuda que Esme prometió mandar para aprender a usar las cosas básicas que todo dirigente de una fundación debía saber, dígase redes sociales, internet, cuentas, páginas web, etc. No es que no supiera nada pero me había quedado en la época del _MySpace_, y eso que en su tiempo tampoco sabía usarlo bien. Suponía que si quería tomar cursos online debía estar más que capacitada al respecto ¿No? No podía ser tan difícil, sabía utilizar computadoras muy bien. Sólo era un repasito exprés.

Pestañeé y gruñí antes de enredarme un poco más en las suaves sábanas rezongando por no poder dormir un poco más ahora. No entendía mi maldita costumbre de despertar cuando Edward se levantaba, o cuando se metía a la cama ¿Cómo es posible que lo 'sienta' cuando cruza ese umbral? Lo detestaba porque despertaba tan temprano que me hacía recordar los días y noches con mi padre, cuando me levantaba para atenderlo y luego no podía volver a quedarme dormida pensando en que quizás se despertara por una pesadilla o necesitara algo de importancia.

_Charlie_…

Recordar a mi padre no fue una muy buena jugada el día de hoy por lo que ahogué un pequeño grito de frustración y tristeza en la primera almohada que encontró mi rostro en el camino, hace un mes que no iba a verlo al cementerio y me sentía terrible por eso. Tendría que conseguir ir como fuese, sino no me lo perdonaría nunca, le volvería a llevar margaritas todos los domingos solo tendría que encontrar la forma.

-¡Isabella! – escuché fuerte y claro, momentos antes que alguien cerrara la puerta de la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

Salté asustada al tiempo que trataba de entender y ver que pasaba.

-¡Mi madre vino ayer!

Logré desenredarme de las telas de la cama y para cuando estaba de espaldas al colchón, Edward ya estaba a los pies de la cama matrimonial mirándome con su habitual mueca furiosa y su mano en su pelo nerviosamente. Tomé las sábanas y me tapé, haciendo gala de lo desordenada y despeinada que debería de estar.

-¿Qué…?

-Que mi madre vino ayer y conversó contigo durante más de tres malditas horas ¿Te lo repito o quedó claro?

Su ataque de ira llamó mi atención, tratando de domar un poco el cabello que tenía sobre mi rostro y sentarme al borde de la cama pareciera que su impaciencia aumentaba a cada segundo que lo miraba en silencio. La verdad era que me estaba tomando mi tiempo, el recuerdo de mi padre y mi deuda para con él me habían dejado en otra dimensión ante su ataque fortuito. Estaba con ropa de deporte y los pantalones cortos, todo negro. Tenía un aparatito en su bíceps del cual salían audífonos que colgaban de su cuello, si mal no recordaba era su _i__Pod_.

-Isabella, tienes que contarme por qué vino ¿Qué te dije ayer? ¡No entiendes nada! Necesito saber que te dijo exactamente, mi padre estaba recolectando información ¿verdad? No puedo creer que esté utilizando a mi madre para eso… es un bastardo… No le bastó con lo de ayer, aprovechó que no estaba en casa para… para…

Sus palabras lograron enojarme un poco, logré ponerme de rodillas aún con la sábana en mi pecho apretándola con rabia.

-Detente un poco ¿quiéres? – Edward pestañeó por mi tono agresivo, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el colchón.- No tengo porqué decirte lo que hago… Menos cuando me hablas así y gritas cosas sin sentido. Que te quede claro desde ahora, no te responderé nada si no eres amable.

No sé que me había dado por decirle todo eso, pero no me retracté ¿Qué esperaba que Edward fuera amable y dulce? Eso era casi imposible.

Nos miramos en otra de esas batallas, el sueño y la somnolencia jugaron en mi contra, el mal genio a su favor.

-¿De qué estas hablando? Dime, ¿por qué vino mi madre ayer? ¿La mandó Carlisle? Eso no…

Gruñí antes de lanzarme a la cama, este hombre no aprendía y ya me estaba cansando de este ataque matutino.

-¿Porqué me preguntas esto ahora y no anoche? Sabes todo lo que pasa en esta casa, sé que la tienes vigilada.

-Porque recién me enteré, cosa que no hubiese pasado si me lo hubieras dicho anoche – se escuchaba frustrado y una vez más sentí como el colchón se hundía a mi derecha – _Okay_ Isabella, dime que te dijo y preguntó, espero hayas sido lo suficientemente astuta para echarla si se atrevía…

Edward se había acercado a mi lado tratando de sacar el almohadón que cubría mi rostro, su expresión estaba un poco más suavizada pero aún se veía cabreado.

-Edward tengo sueño, vete.

-Isabella ¿quiéres ayudarme en esto? Dime. Qué. Mierda. Hablaron. Por. Tres. Horas.

-Argh.

Con la almohada en manos de Edward, él recostado a mi derecha y yo con la vista pegada al techo me debatí en decirle o no lo que había pasado anoche. Estaba segura que se iba a enojar más de lo que estaba, y quizás me gritaría un poco ¿Pero cuando no lo hacía? Quizás era mi día de suerte y dado a que Edward estaba extrañamente un poquito más dócil esta mañana… ¡Mentira! Me reí ante mi ironía antes de responder. Además me había dicho que esperaba que hubiera echado a su madre si… ¿Si qué? ¿Si se atrevía a tratarme mal? ¿Él la hubiese echado si hubiese estado aquí? No lo hizo con Carlisle, su padre, menos lo haría con alguien tan amable y dócil como su madre.

-Esme lo sabe todo-Resumí.

Y esperé a que estallara y lo hizo de la manera más lenta y sutil que pude esperar de él. Con un tono escalofriantemente frío y suave.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe exactamente?

-Todo, Edward. Lo sabe absolutamente todo, desde Ángela y yo, desde el porqué nos casamos y de mi bebé.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No se lo dije, si es lo que estas pensando – respondí dándole la espalda.

Si esto era a lo que llamaban a las famosas "Conversaciones de cama", pues con Edward no eran demasiado agradables. Me sentía atrapada y hasta acorralada.

-Escuchó a Ángela hablando conmigo un día, la siguió y descubrió lo del vientre de alquiler. Sabía de mí antes que tú, y dedujo todo lo demás cuando se enteró que te casabas conmigo.

Todo lo que escuché fue un sonido sordo y luego la lámpara de mesa de su lado de la cama estaba destrozada en el piso. Salté y cerré los ojos.

-Esto no puede ser posible…- susurró, me costó trabajo lograr entenderle pero lo hice.- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Lo sabe Carlisle? ¡Maldición! No puede, si no lo hubiera usado en mi contra… Mierda.

De pronto mi estómago dio un vuelco conocido, hace unos días que no vomitaba y esa sensación nauseabunda no era agradable. Corrí al baño tapándome la boca con desesperación, temiendo cualquier accidente en esta hermosa y costosa habitación.

Cuando logré salir del baño en condiciones decentes Edward ya no estaba, solo quedaban los trozos de la lámpara apilados en un rincón y el almohadón que tenía en su manos tirado al medio de la cama.

Busqué mi nuevo celular en el cajón de mi mesita de noche y marqué el número que Esme había grabado anoche allí. Al cuarto tono Esme contestó.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien cariño?

-Esme, Edward sabe porqué estuviste anoche aquí, le conté y estalló. Creo que va a verte. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Ya es hora que conversemos. No te angusties, esto tenía que pasar.

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie más, verdad? Confié en ti.

-Claro que no. Estoy sola en la casa y Edward lo sabe.

-Está bastante molesto.-volví a agregar un poco angustiada, y no supe a ciencia cierta la razón.

-¿No te hizo nada?

-No, solo botó la lámpara con un almohadón.

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Mi hijo es impulsivo y explota con facilidad, jamás te haría daño, lo sé. Relájate y duerme que aún es temprano. He conseguido que alguien vaya al mediodía a ayudarte así que no te angusties ¿Okay?

-Está bien.- respondí un poco insegura, temiendo cortar la llamada y que sucediera algo… a ella, a Edward.

-Cuida a mi nieto, él te necesita.

-Gracias Esme… por favor…- No supe que agregar y en el intertanto mi dedo cortó la llamada aún con mi corazón sobre mi garganta.

Por un momento pasó por mi mente que quizás estaba preocupada por Edward y automáticamente me di la razón. Estaba preocupada por él, porque si alguien desconfiaba de su propia madre y de quien dormía con él cada noche, claramente no tenía una vida muy bonita.

Nadie se merecía una vida así, ni siquiera Edward.

Ya no volvería a dormir.

.

.

.

Entré nuevamente a estas cuatro paredes que me habían albergado durante el eterno día que había resultado ser este. La cama que me había albergado los primeros días que estuve aquí había sido retirada, así como todas mis cajas y pertenencias para ser reubicadas en algún lugar de la casa. Tampoco había muebles, la habitación tan solo tenía cuatro paredes que la rodeaban y un gran ventanal que la iluminaba en todo su esplendor.

Siguiendo el mismo patrón de estas últimas horas, me fui a situar en el alfeizar del ventanal, pero esta vez mirando hacía el exterior en busca de algo que me distrajera. Me había dedicado toda la mañana posterior al desayuno a imaginar posibles decoraciones para habitaciones de bebé, todos los colores adecuados, los muebles, la distribución pero nada me parecía correcto o bonito. Sí, quería lo mejor, pero no sabía por donde empezar… además todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos terminaban irremediablemente en la conversación que debieron de tener Esme y Edward.

Volví a mirar por la ventana hacia esa gran, majestuosa y artística reja negra que rodeaba la mansión, el guardia de turno estaba leyendo una revista mientras los otros hacían unas rondas por el sector. Benjamín estaba lavando el automóvil y Tia estaba a su lado conversando mientras él hacía su labor. Sonreí ante su dinámica de pareja, eran muy unidos y a pesar de su profesionalismo se veía el amor y respeto que se tenían el uno al otro. Ni siquiera deseé comparar mi realidad con la suya, no tenía caso.

Hace un par de horas había llamado a Esme para preguntarle y me había dicho que había reprendido a su hijo y nada más ¿Qué podía pensar con eso? ¿Estaría Edward enojado conmigo? ¡No tenía por qué! Por un momento mis estúpidos sentimientos de culpa, hicieron acto de presencia recordando sus palabras, mis palabras 'somos un equipo' ¿Lo somos? ¿Tenemos que apoyarnos nosotros dos? Por un momento pasó el pensamiento de que yo era lo único que Edward tenía de su lado. Él no confiaba en nadie, ni en mí, pero obligatoriamente tenía que confiar en mí y yo lo había defraudado… como todos los demás. Como su padre, su madre… su familia.

Me sentí peor.

Abracé mi vientre en un intento de hallar consuelo, tratando de convencerme que no era una mala persona… que no era un mal ejemplo para mi bebé.

_Dios_…

Me levanté rápidamente tratando de huir de mis pensamientos, caminé hasta llegar a la siempre reconfortante cocina y me dejé caer en un taburete del desayunadero de mármol sólido y refrescante. Todas las ayudantes de Tia ya habían terminado su jornada laboral, pues eran las cinco de la tarde pasadas. Suspiré una vez más y sacando mi celular del bolsillo, lo deje frente a mí en la mesa decidiendo si llamarlo o no llamarlo. Tenía su número, pero claramente el día que me lo había dado no esperaba que lo llamara solo por preocupación o curiosidad, ni yo esperaba hacerlo pero sentía la necesidad imperante de marcar y preguntar '¿Estás bien? Lo siento' Era idiota, porque él y yo nos odiábamos, ni siquiera éramos amigos… y yo, no podía dejar de sentirme malditamente culpable.

Comencé a pasar mi dedo por la pantalla mirando los contactos una y otra vez, no era muchos y la mayoría eran de locales comerciales, la clínica, Tia, Sue, Perinatólogo, Jake, Leah, Ginecólogo, Esme…Edward.

_Bien, soy fuerte y decidida. Lo voy a hacer._

Mi hijo me dio ánimos con un movimiento un tanto entusiasta.

Sonó tres, cuatro…seis veces y nada. Corté.

-Diablos.

Nueva táctica. Mensaje de texto.

"Solo quería saber si está todo bien con Esme" Enviado.

Dejé el celular como si quemara, y me levanté a inspeccionar el refrigerador en busca de algo de distracción. Había mucha fruta lo que era ideal pues tenía deseos de algo resfrescante y dulce ¿Qué tal unas frutillas? ¿Un melón? Mejor aún ¿Qué tal una tortilla de huevos, frutilla… cebolla?

Hace tiempo que no me daba esta clase de antojos. Y lo quería ahora, sabroso y jugoso. Hice un sonido un tanto vergonzoso pero estaba sola, así que emprendí la búsqueda de los ingredientes.

Pronto escuché a Tia entrar con Benjamín.

-Deje eso, señora Bella. Yo se lo preparo.

-No te angusties, tengo deseos de cocinar un poco.-Los miré con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban - ¿Quieren probarlos cuando estén listo? Tienen una pinta estupenda.

-No, gracias. Paso por esta vez, Bella.- Benjamín era el único que me llamaba por mi nombre en esta casa y por más que le decía a Tia que siguiera el ejemplo de su esposo, no había caso.

Miré a Tia en busca de su respuesta pero el timbre de la puerta principal nos interrumpió ¿Alguien había llamado a un repartidor? Nunca los había escuchado entrar a la propiedad, solo dejaban el pedido en la caseta de seguridad y ya. Los demás se anunciaban y luego entraban.

-¿Alguien viene hoy?

-La señora Cullen, ha avisado de un invitado. Seguridad está notificada, debe ser él.

-¡Oh sí! Me iban a ayudar con unos cursos por internet, pero no sé quien es.

Tia fue rápidamente a abrir, mientras yo seguía con mis inventos culinarios asombrosos. Se me hacía agua la boca. Benjamin se estaba sirviendo un jugo, uno para él y otro para mí. Le agradecí mientras Tia volvía con un joven muchacho a sus espaldas.

La tortilla se quedo estancada en el sartén mientras lo observaba. Su corte de cabello era algo inusual, pero ya lo había visto antes solo que mas ordenado y peinado, estaba vestido con una camisa manga larga negra y unos jeans rasgados por el muslo, si tuviera esos grandes audífonos en sus oídos lo podría identificar claramente, pero no hacía falta.

-¿Hola?- dije confundida mientras terminaba de dar vuelta la última tortilla de huevos, frutillas, pollo y cebolla. Qué rico… el pollo le daba el toque justo, era una suerte tener mucho pollo en el congelador.

-Hola, Hola ¿Cómo está la familia? – sin más se adelantó a chocar puños con Benjamín, mientras le robaba un poco de su jugo.

-Compórtate y saluda a Bella.

-¿Bella? Creía que era Isabella – dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules claros, eran muy lindos y él parecía muy jovial y despreocupado.

-Bella para los amigos.

-Entonces, Bella. Hola, tía Esme me ha enviado, Tengo buenas referencias.

Me giré con las tortillas en un gran plato, para sentarme en la mesa junto a Benjamín y Tia que le estaba preguntando al chico si quería algo.

-Excelente, solo que yo no te conozco. Te vi en la boda, estabas bailando ¿verdad?- su cara se volvió seria y todo tono jocoso desapareció de su rostro.

-Sí, pues ese era yo.- Se levantó y extendió la mano – Soy Alec, primo de Edward. Como ya te dije he venido a ayudarte con la página web de tu empresa ¿o era fundación?

Así que este es Alec ¿Y Edward pensaba que estaba coqueteando con este chico?

El celular comenzó a vibrar en la encimera haciéndome olvidar un poco del muchacho que estaba frente a mí.

"Hablaremos en casa"

Genial... Idiota.

Comencé a escribir rápidamente antes de girarme hacia los demás, y mientras me llevaba el tenedor a la boca, saboreando la tortilla.

Vi a Alec y Benjamín hacer una mueca de asco.

"Llega rápido, tenemos visita. Pd. Es tu primo"

-Terminó esto y empezamos ¿Está bien? Además quiero hacerte unas preguntas.- dije apuntándolo con el cuchillo. Ciertamente quería saber porqué había llamado a Edward y porqué me involucraba en un embrollo en el que no quería formar parte.

-Genial. Yo también. Mientras espero, si tienen un poco de vodka, estaré en el cielo.

Tia le pegó detrás de su cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: ¡Hola! Gracias por esperar, no ando muy creativa hoy, un largo día en el hospital. Muchas me han preguntado por mi tesis, aún no nos dicen la nota definitiva pero esta aprobada, eso es lo positivo. Muchas gracias por su interés. Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus RR, he andando en las nubes con la prácticas pero los he leído todos y han estado espectaculares. Muchisimas gracias.

Con respecto al capitulo, quizás no haya pasado mucho pero pronto vendrán otros sucesos, por mientras ¿Qué les pareció este?

Gracias una vez más, a _Ericastelo_ por el beteo incondicional de este capítulo. Si extrañas los corazones y las flores te las mando por encomienda -mentira no me alcanza el presupuesto- XD

Aviso publicitario: Chicas, he creado un grupo de Facebook para mayor, ehm... ¿Noticias? Sí, eso. de los fics, actualizaciones y avances. Por si les interesa pasarse les dejo el link en el blog, creo que FFN no deja pegar links por aquí.

Besotes y extras en el blog.-se fue al tuto-

_**Enichepi**_


	18. Rodillas débiles

********Disclaimer:******** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight(y sus sagas) no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Para ella todos los derechos, menos la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Yo sólo me divierto un ratito, en mi tiempo libre.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

"Mis manos eran fuertes, pero mis rodillas estaban demasiado débiles para estar en tus brazos sin caer a tus pies"_ Set fire to the rain -Adele_

**Capítulo XVII**

**Rodillas débiles**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

Mientras terminaba de devorar mi deliciosa tortilla, Alec ponía al corriente a Tia y Benjamín de su semana en la preparatoria, contaba todas sus proezas y hasta sus conquistas con una soltura que en su momento me escandalizó, parecía orgulloso y resignado a la vez por sus excelentes notas y fastidiado por sus clases extras que, según entendí, su padre le obligaba a tomar para tener más créditos para la universidad. Cuando me levanté a lavar lo que había ensuciado él comenzó a indagar en los asuntos de Tia y Benjamín, ellos parecían muy confiados y alegres a su alrededor, lo que me permitió un pequeño momento de confianza. Si ellos confiaban en Alec, quizás y solo quizás no era tan peligroso como lo estaba imaginando. Pero, ¿podían culparme de estar a la defensiva? Mientras Tia le contaba su día a día, me comencé a preguntar que pudo haberle dicho Alec a Edward para que este llegara molesto anoche, en este breve momento de estar en su presencia me pude percatar que Alec era un chico alegre, lúdico y muy juguetón, para él pocas cosas requerían seriedad y al parecer no eran muchas el día de hoy. Volví a sentarme frente al chico, sujetando mi cabeza con mis palmas para observar la situación y pensar un poco más mientras conversaban.

-No me digas nada. Edward a veces es una mierda cuando anda nervioso, dímelo a mí, ayer lo llamé en plan amistoso y casi saltó cuando le mencioné a su esposa – dijo bufando y tocando con unos de sus dedos un piercing negro ovalado que tenía en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y de la cual no me había percatado antes.

-No hables así del Sr. Cullen, Alec. Es tu primo, después de todo, y es mayor que tú, merece tu respeto.

-El respeto se gana y ya.- Alec se levantó, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos y haciendo un mohín.- Iré a buscar mi laptop, la dejé en la sala, así podremos comenzar antes que la bestia de la casa llegue.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, o decir que Edward venía en camino, él salió de la cocina a paso veloz. Me sentí un poco tonta, había estado tan callada durante todo este tiempo, observando y pensando en lo que podía significar lo que decía este chico y lo que había gritado Edward ayer, que mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Pasé una de mis manos por mi rostro tratando de desperezarme mientras Tia y Benjamín hablaban entre ellos.

A diferencia de Edward, este chico no me hacía estar alerta todo el tiempo, si bien estaba a la defensiva por precaución no sentía esa energía estática que me ponía los pelos de punta cuando se acercaba. Me divertía con sus comentarios… extraños e impredecibles, pero no me ponía nerviosa como para tener una respuesta precisa y sarcástica al tiempo adecuado. A pesar de que mi mente aún estaba en Edward, quien no había respondido mi último mensaje, esperaba que estuviera de camino para poder enfrentarnos a Alec como equipo si es que fuese necesario alguna confrontación. Pensando un poco y dejando que la culpabilidad y el odio se fuera de paseo un rato, llegué a la conclusión de que eso era precisamente lo que Edward necesitaba… un equipo en el que pudiera confiar y apoyarse ¿Estaba yo en condiciones de dárselo? ¿Lo merecía?

De tan solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorría mi columna, esparciéndose por mi vientre y dando de sobre aviso a todo mi cuerpo.

La verdad era que ya estaba harta de todo este asunto de los gritos y las peleas sin sentido, estaba convencida de que Edward las buscaba, fuera donde fuera y estuviera donde estuviera y personalmente, ya me estaba cansando la situación. Si deseaba un ambiente tranquilo para mimar a mí bebe, y darle el mejor entorno para desarrollarse, tendría que tomar las riendas de toda esta situación.

Aunque me tocara recibir unos gritos extras.

Cuando Alec volvió con un bolso colgando desde su hombro, Tia y Benjamín se despidieron para retirarse a su casita en la parte exterior de la mansión, no la conocía personalmente pero se veía muy acogedora desde el exterior, a Tia le encantaba y siempre me lo comentaba cuando hablábamos mientras paseábamos y la veíamos de lejos, había sido un hermoso regalo de parte de Edward cuando les pidió venir a trabajar a esta casa. Se estaban yendo cuando Alec les gritó desde la mesa de mármol donde había instalado su laptop.

-¡No follen tanto!- casi me atraganto con lo que estaba en mi boca al escucharlo.- Bueno, sí háganlo ¡Y nos dan otro bebé para malcriar!

Nunca había visto a Benjamín tan rojo en el mes que estaba viviendo en esta casa y a Tia tan apresurada por salir de la cocina. Por mi parte, además de abrir mucho los ojos y toser como si me hubiera tragado algún insecto, estaba avergonzada también.

-Si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a ti Alec, en este momento estarías inconsciente.-Comentó Benjamín, girándose lo necesario para apuntarlo con su mano libre.

-Lo sé.- respondió sonriendo ampliamente mientras ellos por fin desaparecían por la puerta trasera, de la mano y susurrándose cosas rápidamente.

A pesar de todo, sonreí pensando en lo felices que se veían. ¿Así es como se observaba a una pareja enamorada?

-¿Tía Esme me ha dicho que necesitas que te haga una página web? Además de actualización, pero no lo creo, exageraba ¿Qué ser humano hoy en día no sabe lo que es _twitter, facebook _o_ gmail?_

Su voz mientras tecleaba me desconcertó de las fantasías que empezaban a nublar mi cabeza como si una fuerte ventisca corriera el humo que empezaba a nublar mi juicio. ¡Enamorada yo! Era como pensar que cayera nieve en el desierto. Observé al chico sentado frente a mi con otros ojos, estaba concentrado y sin ni una pizca de la postura desenfadada de hace unos segundos.

-Obviamente se lo que es un mail y hace años me hice uno. No tengo _facebook_ y no me interesa la verdad, tenía un _MySpace_ pero hace siglos que no lo reviso. Y esa cosa _Twi_.. _Twe_…

-_Twitter_.

-Eso, no sé que es.

Primero fue su mirada curiosa y luego su risa estridente. Parecía que se caería de la mesa en cualquier momento con esos movimientos tan descontrolados…

-¡Oh Dios! ¡_MySpace_!

Su diversión estaba empezando a molestarme a cada segundo que su risa inundaba la cocina.

-¿Me vas a enseñar o no? – dije sonando más molesta de lo que realmente estaba, pero su burla me estaba empezando a sacar de los nervios. Estaba poco en internet antes porque no tenía tiempo y ahora solo para escribirle mails a Leah, quien insistió cuando estuvo aquí para la boda, pero nada más ¿Qué tan malo era?

-Está bien, está bien…- dijo intentando silenciar su risa pero sin resultado.- Empezaremos con lo básico, ya que tienes mail, te enseñare a usar _Twitter_ y a sincronizar cuentas, que es lo más útil en estos tiempos. Dame tu mail.- ordenó mirando la pantalla con concentración.

Su entusiasmo y, por decirlo, su profesionalidad me dejó sorprendida, tanto que por un momento olvidé mi determinación de hacerle hablar sobre sus intenciones y sus palabras el día de ayer.

-No, antes de eso.- dije levantándome y colocando ambas palmas en el frío mármol donde estábamos instalados.- Quiero que me digas que es lo que haces aquí, exactamente.

-¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? Vine a ayudarte…

-_Okay_, Alec. Seamos sinceros en esto.- lo apunté colocando una de mis manos en mis caderas. - Ayer llamaste a Edward y él llegó muy molesto por lo que le dijiste. No toleraré que nos traigas más problemas de los que ya tenemos, ¿Me entiendes?

-Ese hijo de puta.- siseó – No le dije nada de lo que imaginas ¿Está bien?

-¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? Quiero cada palabra.- Tomé una de las manzanas que estaban acomodadas en la mesa, solo para tener algo en mis manos- En serio.

Alec comenzó a ponerse nervioso, desordenando su cabello y dejando ver el verdadero corte detrás de ese orden improvisado con el que había llegado ¿Era eso un estilo moicano?

-Mira, solo le pregunté sutilmente si le habías comentado algo del día que se casaron, la verdad es que casi nunca lo llamo y estúpidamente le pregunté por su bonita esposa, cuando empezó a subir el tono de su voz e imaginé que se estaba poniendo rojo le traté de quitar hierro al asunto y pues le corté.

¿Que él qué? Podía imaginar claramente la escena, e incluso imaginé el tono exacto de la piel de Edward cuando le gritaba por teléfono y supe exactamente el momento en que Alec cometió el error, ese desafío al cortarle porque ¡Nadie le corta Edward _estúpido_ Cullen! Sin embargo, no podía imaginar el porqué Edward se enojó tanto, quizás entre ellos no se llevaban nada de bien.

-¿Eres el chico que bailaba, no?- le pregunté un poco aturdida por la imagen mental.

-¿No le dijiste, verdad?- contraatacó mirándome un poco asustado.

-¿Por qué iba a decirle?

-No le digas a nadie- suplicó.- Ni siquiera al maldito de Edward ¿Quiéres?- insistió dejando su laptop a un lado y apoyando su cuerpo en la mesa- Por favor Bella.

-Dime el porqué y te prometo que no le diré a nadie, aunque no me conoces puedes confiar en mí.

Él me miró fijamente por un buen rato, tratando de juzgar por sí mismo si era de confianza o no, pero supongo que gané la batalla o simplemente o necesita contar con alguien, pues su mirada se suavizó y vi cierto alivio cuando empezó a hablar.

-En mi familia dedicarse al baile es una deshonra ¿sabes? Si mi padre se entera o cualquiera de los mayores estaré en problemas, no sé que tanto conoces a esta familia pero el honor es muy importante, es una mierda si me preguntas.

-¿Tú bailas?

-Oh sí, hace dos años empecé a ir a unas clases de baile a escondidas, pero nadie sabe y nadie puede saberlo sino me delataran y Dios sabe que puede hacerme mi padre si se entera que su hijo menor quiere ser bailarín y no doctor en Finanzas como él. Ese día estaba tan aburrido que me fui detrás de esas cortinas y empecé a practicar la última asignación del curso… jamás pensé que esa manga de aburridos pudiera verme, pero tú sí me viste y me asusté muchísimo. Por favor Bella, no le digas a nadie, solo tú y mi hermana lo saben.

Mi mente poco a poco comenzó a procesar cada una de sus palabras y empecé a sentir un poco de lástima por él, quizás la misma lástima que sentía por Edward al saber que tenía un padre como Carlisle. Una familia así era un infierno ¿Qué clase de padres coartan a sus hijos por lo que esperan de ellos y no por lo que sus hijos de verdad disfrutan? Este chico estaba asustado de ser descubierto, asustado de muerte.

Me prometí a mí misma no hacer que mi hijo pasara por lo mismo, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a una guerra diaria con los patriarcas de esta familia, lo cual me hizo preguntarme por la madre de Alec, quizás también pensaba como su esposo.

Pobre chico.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer, Alec? ¿Bailar?- le pregunté mirándolo con un poco de compasión, algo que supe que no le gustó demasiado, pues su postura claramente se cuadró en posición altanera y egocéntrica, tan típica de esta familia.

-Sí, y soy el mejor. Puedes apostarlo.

Me reí. Sí, me reí como hace tiempo no lo hacía porque su niñez e inmadurez, sus sueños y esperanzas me hicieron sentirme alegre y contenta por él. Quería que él cumpliera lo que se proponía y sentía una gran admiración, además, por tener la valentía de poder oponerse a lo que su padre decía, aunque fuera a escondidas por el momento.

Ojalá Edward encontrara la fortaleza de poder luchar por lo que quería como este pequeño.

-No le diré a nadie. Lo prometo.- respondí aún sosteniendo una sonrisa y alargando mi mano para tomar una de las suyas para mostrarle mi sinceridad y apoyo. Alec me sonrió tan seguro de sí mismo que por un momento me recordó a mi esposo.- Solo no hagas enojar más a Edward ¿quiéres?

-Eso es tarea imposible. No puedo creer que ese idiota se haya casado con alguien tan _cool_ como tú, _is fucking_ _amazing_.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté riendo un poco más.

Unos pasos me alertaron haciéndome mirar en dirección al pasillo.

-¡Qué escena tan conmovedora! – dijo Edward desde el marco de la puerta de entrada de la cocina, haciéndome saltar un poco de la impresión de verlo allí, soltando la manzana al piso y la mano de Alec.

Edward avanzó desabrochando el único botón que cerraba su chaqueta formal, a paso seguro y confiado con una sonrisa que hizo que aquel escalofrío volviera a recorrerme. Cuando llegó a mi lado, levanté mi rostro para encararlo con la valentía que siempre demostraba antes él, pues sabía que era una mujer fuerte gracias a todas las situaciones que él mismo me había hecho pasar. Con duda en mis ojos del porqué había seguido esta dirección al llegar cuando nunca lo hacía, seguí manteniendo su mirada… quizás era parte de la fachada frente a su primo.

Su imagen de matrimonio feliz.

Cuando su mano se posó en mi baja espalda y su cuerpo de inclinó hacia el mío tuve mi confirmación. Nerviosa, miré de reojo a Alec, quien nos miraba con curiosidad y en el exacto momento en que la otra mano de Edward tomó mi mejilla, él apartó la mirada avergonzado de presenciar tan íntimo momento de una pareja casada. Su presencia me impidió estirar mi mano para separarlo con brusquedad o correr mi rostro para que su boca no pudiera alcanzar la mía, pero la verdad es que no hice, ni hubiera hecho, el esfuerzo por evitarlo.

Desde hace unos días que deseaba besar, no besarlo a él pero sí besar y ser besada ¿Era algo muy malo? Jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, era como ocultar un sucio secreto… Solo un roce de labios, una caricia… como si mi cuerpo gritara un poco de atención, tanto que no podía evitarlo, avergonzarme sí, pero reprimirlo… no.

Sus labios fueron mucho más suaves y blandos que la última vez, en la boda, haciéndome cerrar los ojos automáticamente al contacto. Débil.

No tuve la necesidad de levantarme del lugar donde me encontraba porque su cuerpo se había inclinado de tal manera que nuestras bocas se encontraban sin necesidad de un acercamiento de mi parte. Cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse, yo perdí mi cordura… haciéndome sentir avergonzada de mi actitud tan dócil y entregada a este hombre, pero disfrutando.

¡Era una desvergonzada!

Era como si un cúmulo de emociones explotara con ese beso, como si mi cuerpo me exigiera entregarme, y acercarme más al origen de ese contacto sin importar que fuera el mismísimo Edward Cullen, hombre canalla que a fuerza de amenazas y gritos me obligara a estar casada con él, al padre de mi hijo y el hombre que me enfurecía hasta más no poder. Pronto mis manos se posicionaron en el pecho de Edward buscando un poco más de roce y haciendo que mi barriguita rozara un poco su abdomen.

Hasta creí escucharme gemir un poco, pero no estaba segura.

Me había olvidado de todo menos del beso y sinceramente no podía controlarme. Ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente que el motivo de este acercamiento era para dejarle claro a Alec nuestra relación, por las apariencias y por un juego de poder que obviamente nos involucraba…

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde mi último beso apasionado que simplemente perdí los estribos, y las hormonas tomaron el lugar de mi cerebro ¿o de otra parte?

Mientras Edward seguía acariciando su boca con la mía, una tos se escuchó tras la bruma de sensaciones que me embargaban.

-Ey, Ed que la chica ya está embarazada, ¿No querrás tener gemelos a estas alturas, o sí?

Con ese inapropiado comentario nos separamos.

_¡Necesito aire!_

Era incapaz de mantener la mirada en Edward, a pesar de que él aún tenía su mano en mi rostro y espalda.

-De todas formas Alec ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió con un tono más suave del que imaginé nunca él pudiera usar. Parecía que hubiera hablado otra persona.

-Aparentemente, en este momento, viéndolos como se lo montan frente a un menor de edad… debería darles vergüenza.

Edward se alejó, dándome el espacio suficiente como para escapar hacia el fregadero y tomar un vaso con agua, junto con una gran bocanada de aire que tanta falta le hacía a mis pulmones. Al fondo Alec y Edward conversaban Dios sabe de qué, en este momento no podía pensar con la cara tan caliente y avergonzada.

¿Qué me había pasado? Parecía que con esa acción tan poco esperada, hubiera encendido algo en mi interior. Mientras el agua humedecía y refrescaba mi garganta, comencé a recordar todos esos estúpidos sueños subidos de tono que estaba empezando a tener desde hacía algunas noches, eran exasperante y muy, muy perturbadores. Parecía que todos esos años en abstinencia sexual me estaban pasando la cuenta, porque no entendía que otra cosa podría ser. ¿El embarazo quizás? Recuerdo un comentario del primer ginecólogo que me atendió, el Dr. Gerandy, sobre que tenía que estar encerrada para no caer en la tentación y era recién hasta este momento que lo entendía. Últimamente no había tenido cabeza, ni corazón para pensar en estos temas tan… carnales, tampoco había sentido esta tan urgente necesidad en ese lugar casi olvidado de mi anatomía, pero ese maldito beso le recordó a mi cuerpo que estaba un poco necesitado, porque ese maldito beso había sido tan diferente al primer y único que aún estaba tiritando un poco mientras terminaba mi agua.

_¿Me estaba convirtiendo en una mujer fácil?_ Pensé horrorizada.

Además, tenía que cambiarme mi ropa interior con suma urgencia. Dios, estaba tan avergonzada de mi reacción que si no fuera por todas esas cosas que teníamos que aclarar con Edward y Alec, además de saber como le había ido con Esme, estaría ya corriendo hacia mi habitación a darme una buena ducha y ponerme en mis cabales.

_Bebé, esto no es lo que parece. Tu madre no es fácil, ni loca…_

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco más, toda esta cosa de aclarar la situación con Alec se volvía ahora más complicado, ahora que conocía su pequeño gran secreto. Definitivamente no podía decírselo a Edward o Alec estaría en problemas mayores que los que su gran y sucia boca le provocaría algún día.

En ese preciso momento tomé la decisión de ayudarlo en lo que estuviera en mis manos.

Lentamente me giré, colocando una mano húmeda en mi frente, haciendo que el sonido a mí alrededor comenzara a hacerse más claro. Alec le estaba explicando lo que su tía Esme le había pedido, mientras Edward se acomodaba en la silla que antes había ocupado yo, ya sin su chaqueta del traje, la cual descansaba en la silla más próxima, y quedando solo en su camisa blanca arremangada hasta sus codos. Tomé valor, como siempre que estaba en la misma habitación que él, y procuré intentar bajar mi sonrojo antes de caminar hacia la mesa.

-¿Podemos empezar Alec, por favor?- dije posicionándome en la punta más alejada de mi esposo, evitando mirarlo a toda costa, hirviendo de rabia de un momento a otro con él… ¿Por qué se atrevió a besarme así? ¿Con qué derecho me hizo sentir como me siento?

Ambos hombres me miraron, uno con duda y el otro con gesto burlón. Los ignoré como mejor pude.

-Lo siento, _cariño_. Alec se tendrá que ir.

Me estremecí ante esa palabra.

-Él ha venido a ayudarme y ni siquiera hemos empezado.

-Edward, antes que todo. Tu esposa es genial, es muy buena onda, me cae muy bien, pero nada más. No te pases rollos.- Alec se apresuró a agregar levantándose y tomando la mochila del piso y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

_Genial, ¿Le tenía miedo? Alec no me defraudes._

-¿Por qué habría que pensar mal? Confío en mi esposa.

Giré mi rostro tan rápido en su dirección que casi me contracturé el cuello.

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Mis manos se cerraron en el borde del mármol de la mesa, evitando la explosión de rabia que amenazaba con salir de mi boca. ¡Maldito! Después de todo el griterío y escándalo de ayer, ¿iba le decía eso al chico, qué confiaba en mí?

¡Ja!

-Bueno, se nota que se aman y toda esa palabrería cursi, pero tus gritos de ayer Edward…- hizo una mueca asustado y tiritando.- A veces me asustan más que de costumbre y me caes peor, en serio primo. Gracias a Dios tienes a Bella para redimirte de todo tu mal humor.

-Si no te vas ahora, Alec. Te echaré a patadas, sabes que lo haría sin pestañear.

El chico le sonrió burlón y le sacó la lengua, pero tomó su mochila ya con la laptop dentro para hacer la retirada. Era extraño como provocaba a Edward al mismo tiempo que le temía y algo me dijo que quizás Alec, no le tenía ni temor, ni resentimiento o envidia a Edward, sino que le tenía respeto y lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir ¿Por qué? Ni idea…

-_Easy boy_… Ya me voy, así les dejo intimidad para que hagan cosas pervertidas.

Estaba segura que mis mejillas eran muy parecidas a la luz roja de los semáforos a estas alturas, de tan solo imaginar y recordar el beso que nos dimos.

-No te vayas, quiero que me ayudes.-supliqué con voz estrangulada. A pesar de mi creciente curiosidad de saber que había pasado con Esme y todo ese _"Hablaremos en casa"_ del mensaje, no quería quedarme a solas con Edward por el momento.

-Otro día y es mi última palabra.-Insistió Edward.

-¿Mañana?- pregunté esperanzada, haciendo que Alec sonriera y mirara dubitativo a mi esposo.

Le costó unos minutos decidirse, a menos que lo haya hecho a propósito, que era al final, lo más seguro, así que me aseguré de dejarlo en un callejón sin salida y sacando valor de donde no lo tenía, empecé a reaccionar y jugar el mismo juego que él intentaba dominar cuando estábamos con su familia o con público.

-Por favor, _cariño_. Me ayudará a hacer una página web para '_Cisne'_.- dije tratando de sonar dulce y acercándome para tocar con mis dedos sus antebrazos, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera tan normal y cotidiano que no me perturbaba en lo absoluto.

Lentamente miró mi dedo rozar su antebrazo y observé mover su manzana de Adán al seguir el recorrido que mi dedo hacía en su piel.

-Me prometiste que me ayudarías con todo esto, di que sí.

-Está bien.- respondió secamente y volviendo su mirada a Alec.- No quiero jueguitos, mocoso. Si pasa algo será tu culpa y pagarás por ello.

-Entendido. Mañana en la tarde, te llamo Bella.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Edward cuestionándome ácidamente.

-_Okay_, mañana.- Me apresuré a asegurarle a Alec mientras este se apresuraba por salir del inminente campo de batalla disfrazado de amor de recién casados.

-Me llamas a mí, no a ella.- Edward bufó, mirándonos con su habitual ceño fruncido.

-Por favor, vendrá a ayudarme a mí, no a ti. Además estarás en el trabajo. Alec me llamas a mí.- respondí con una suficiencia y tranquilidad que no tenía.

Alec nos miraba con en un partido de tennis.

-Es mi última palabra, Isabella.

-Paren ¿Quiéren? Los llamaré a ambos y se acaba el asunto.- Sin decir más se despidió y salió de la habitación como si jamás hubiese estado ahí dejándonos solos, y en total y absoluto silencio.

Me alejé, quitando mi dedo de su antebrazo como si quemara y volví a mi posición en el extremo más alejado de él.

-¿Por qué te llama Bella?

-Todos mis amigos me llaman Bella, lo escuchó de Tia y comenzó a repetirlo.

-¿Tia te llama Bella?

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- dije exasperada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. ¡Se estaba desviando a propósito! ¿Qué más daba si me llamaban Bella o no?

Argh.

-A nada, _Bella_.

-No me digas así, es un diminutivo de cariño y tú definitivamente no sientes eso por mí.

-Soy tu esposo, debo sentir aunque sea un mínimo de cariño.

Me reí secamente.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más, incómodos en nuestros puestos. Edward me miraba examinándome con eso taladradores ojos verdes, mientras me removía incómoda en mi puesto. No lo soporté más, necesitaba escapar de su escrutinio.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunté apresurada. Por mi mente pasó el fugaz pensamiento que quizás no haya cenado en su desesperación por venir pronto a casa.- Me puedes contar como fue la cosa con Esme mientras te caliento la cena.- insistí comenzando a caminar hacía el refrigerador. Quizás con un poco de comida su humor se alivianaba.

-No tengo hambre, siéntate para hablar.

-Sí tienes, solo demoraré unos segundos.

-Bella, detente ¿Quiéres? Ya comí.

Seguí reuniendo la comida y metiéndola al microondas sin escucharlo, de todas formas ¿Cuántas veces le hacía caso? Lo único que me había molestado era su forma tan arrastrada y despreocupada de decir Bella, como si tuviera todo el derecho cuando no lo era así.

-No me llames Bella, no me gusta ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Se supone que eras listo.

-No insultes mi inteligencia, si quiero te digo Bella y punto.

-Pues no. Ellos pueden, tú no… y punto – me giré mientras el microondas giraba con la cena, tratando de imitar su voz al decir 'punto' - ¿Me vas a contar o no? Esta vez soy yo la que no está de ánimo para tus jueguitos – Insistí una vez más dando por zanjado el tema, esperando su respuesta.

Una risa sofocada precedió el timbre del aparato indicando que la comida estaba lista. La saqué, puse en un plato y se la llevé a la mesa con los cubiertos correspondientes, al llegar me percaté que había traído vasos y una botella de jugo de naranja del refrigerador. Los dos vasos estaban llenos ¿Uno era mío?

Diablos, Edward podía ser civilizado, lo cual me asustó y asombró por partes iguales.

-Debería estar más que enojado contigo por no contarme que mi madre había venido ayer.

-Si en la mañana no estabas tan enojado, pues no se notó.- le respondí levantando una ceja y tomando un poco de jugo, mientras trataba que mi voz sonará lo más irónica y sarcástica que podía.

Tomó un poco de comida con el tenedor y lo probó. Estaba histérica de su silencio y pasividad. ¿Por qué no decía ya de una vez lo que había pasado?

-Mi madre es un misterio casi tan grande como tú.- murmuró pensativo, mientras seguía comiendo con lentitud.- Impredecibles. Corroboró tu historia, y aseguró su silencio, es una mujer que sabe lo que le conviene, deberías aprender un poco de ella.

Soltó el tenedor con un poco de rabia y desesperación, al parecer toda esa calma estaba desapareciendo hacia el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando.

-Lo sabía todo durante este maldito tiempo y ni una palabra. Estuve haciendo el tonto y ni siquiera mi madre me lo pudo decir… sabía de ti y de mi hijo, de la maldita Ángela… todo. ¡Mierda! Ya no sé de qué me sorprendo a estas alturas…

No me gustó el tono de su voz, tan desilusionado y perdido. No había esperanza en ella. Una persona no debería sentirse así cuando había gente que lo quería, cuando tenía a su familia viva, a su lado y alcance.

-Quizás no quería herirte, quería comprobar las cosas antes.- traté de reconfórtalo.- Si yo estuviera en su situación, no sé… no sabía si amabas a Ángela, si me creerías si te decía que te engañaba o si… ¡No sé! ¿Y si era una asesina en serie? ¿Una cazafortunas o estúpida mujer? Ella solo quería cuidarte y estoy segura que no le creerías sin pruebas, eres ese tipo de hombre.

Su mirada interrogante me intimidó un poco, pero no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho. Él debería saber que Esme lo quería y cuidaba, aunque él mismo no lo creyera.

-Son increíbles.- dijo sonriendo un poco.- No la conoces Isabella, no pongas tus manos al fuego por alguien que fácilmente te puede dar una puñalada por la espalda.

-¿No confías en tu propia madre?

-Ni en mi propia sombra.

-Eso es triste.

-Así es la vida. Ya te lo dije, la vida no es fácil… mientras antes aprendas eso, mejor.

-Yo no confío en mucha gente tampoco, pero tu madre es una buena persona… lo sé. No dirá nada, ni a tu padre… me dio su palabra y estoy segura te la dio a ti también. Solo se preocupó por mí y mi bebé cuando nadie más lo hizo, deberías haber visto su rostro cuando le mostré la ropita que compramos…

Mantuvo silencio por un momento.

-Tu experiencia no es referente. Confiaste en Ángela y mira donde has acabado – indicó el lugar con un gesto vago.

Junto a él, esperando un hermoso bebé que no tenía culpa de nada y en un matrimonio por conveniencia, atada a una familia sin escrúpulos con una vida vacía y estúpida. Condenada a aparentar de por vida. Así había terminado.

Pero en este momento no pude encontrar la razón para arrepentirme.

-Nunca confié en ella – perdí mi vista en el vacío mientras contestaba. La situación era extraña, por primera vez no nos gritábamos ¿Qué había cambiado?- Solo accedí porque realmente necesitaba ese dinero.- Lo miré seriamente, era el momento de decirle lo que había pensando. Un equipo, se lo ofrecería otra vez.- Edward, a pesar de todo este asunto tan mórbido que nos unió, puedes confiar en mí, espero que sepas eso… te puedo odiar, pero eres el padre de mi bebé lo quiera o no y estamos juntos en todo este problema.

-¿Otra vez con lo del equipo, eh?- asentí.

Lo había dicho todo sin respirar, pero lo había dicho todo. Él solo me miró profundamente, tratando de encontrar la trampa, como siempre, así que le mantuve la mirada. Quizás si entendía que lo que decía era cierto, que la pequeña tregua que le ofrecía era sincera… podría entender su complicado y desconfiado cerebro.

Pero mantenía mis esperanzas no muy amplias.

- Isabella tenemos que conversar de algo…

-¿Qué? Sé que no confias en mi pero…- agregué cuando Edward retiró el plato hacia un costado de la mesa.

-No, Isabella, no es eso… estuve haciendo ciertas investigaciones durante este tiempo desde que nos casamos, ciertas cosas que no calzaban cuando te mandé a investigar a ti.

-¿Qué es? Dímelo.- Ordené tratando de imitar el tono que él mismo siempre usaba conmigo. Frívolo y ausente de toda emoción.

-Sabía que tu padre había muerto, pero quiero tu versión de los hechos ¿Me cuentas?

Quedé petrificada con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

¿Para qué quería saber? Revivir la herida para él cumplir sus deseos, no era la visión de conversación de sobremesa que tenía en mente, de hecho conversar con él no era algo que hubiese imaginado. Ya había quedado un poco descubierta ante él al ofrecerle un poco de apoyo y confianza y ¿él venía y me daba un golpe como este? Que Edward sacara este tema no me daba buena espina, algo se tramaba… estaba detrás de algo y tenía pánico de saber que era.

Era una estúpida al creer que me tomaría en cuenta o me creería. O que pudiera haber algo bueno dentro de sí.

-Dime que es lo quieres Edward, sin rodeos.- dije entre dientes, deteniendo a mis puños de cerrarse violentamente en mis muslos y a mis ojos de derramar lágrimas de tristeza al recordar el porqué y cómo había muerto mi padre.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Una neumonía que terminó con Charlie en coma. Dios… ese día, ese fatídico día que además había tomado la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Ángela y luego dos meses después, la muerte de mi padre… ya no pudo aguantar más, y viéndolo desde esa perspectiva quizás yo tampoco.

Agaché mi cara y tapé mis ojos con una de mis manos, evitando que la tristeza tomara posesión de mí. Aún estaba de luto por mi padre, sentía que aún le debía algo de dolor.

Lo extrañaba mucho.

-Ángela pagaba todas las cuentas médicas.- continuó ante mi mutismo.- Tengo en mi poder todas sus transferencias de estos últimos meses – sacó del bolsillo del saco unos papeles y lo estiró frente a mis brazos.

-No entiendo.- conseguí decir.

Edward se levantó y recargó su cadera al borde de la mesa, con sus manos doblabas sobre su pecho, mientras me miraba indolentemente.

-¿Te has sentido bien últimamente?

-¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Dime ya!- me levanté y golpeé la mesa con mis palmas haciendo que un sonido estridente hiciera eco en las paredes de la cocina y quedando a su altura. Estaba enojada, impaciente y muy asustada.

-Mira esos nombres.- ordenó apuntando la hoja.

Con las manos temblorosas, tomé la maldita hoja que me había dejado sobre la mesa. Comencé a leer nombre por nombre, empresa, tiendas, incluso encontré mi nombre entre ellos. Las únicas que reconocí fueron los nombres de los Doctores Gerandy, así como _NewLife_ aparte… ¿No se suponía que las cuentas de la clínica pagaban a los doctores? ¿Por qué estaba el nombre de los doctores aparte? Los nombres seguían: la clínica donde mi padre estuvo internado sus últimos días, Vanfried, Histon, Blue, Toddor…

¿Blue? ¿Cómo la doctora que atendió a mi padre en urgencias? ¿Qué…?

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué mierda significan todos estos nombres?- grité volviendo a leer los nombres frenéticamente, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Qué sus nombres estuvieran entre los depósitos, sus nombres personales, así como también estaba el mío… solo significaba una cosa. Ángela les pagaba por otra cosa, les pagaba por…

¡Oh Dios! No lo podía creer, tenía que estar mal… ya estaba demente. Toqué mi vientre en un vano intento de calmar mis nervios, mi desesperación. Mi bebé se movió y aún así no me pude calmar.

Exhalé e inhalé, varias veces. Con el dorso de mi mano, traté de detener las gotas que estaban saliendo de mis ojos.

¡Oh Dios, no!

-Isabella…- llamó Edward sin acercarse, solo cuestionándome.

-No me hables…- me levanté, dejando caer la silla al levantarme tan repentinamente. No quería creerlo, no quería decirlo tampoco en voz alta porque si lo hacía se volvería real. Edward lo sabía, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, por eso… ¡Por eso se había acercado!- No te acerques… todos ustedes son iguales. Todos…

No pude terminar porque mi estómago decidió expulsar la tortilla que había saboreado hace unos minutos. Conseguí llegar al tacho de la basura más cercano y expulsar todo antes de caer ante el tacho, eliminé hasta lo que no tenía.

Edward estaba detrás de mí, tomando mi cabello en mi nuca, sosteniéndolo y tratando de secar mi sudor frío del mismo lugar. Cuando ya no tenía nada más que vomitar me dejé caer, apoyando mi cuerpo con mis palmas sobre el suelo.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudo pagarle a toda esa gente para…? ¡Oh Dios!- lloriqueé, sin fuerzas para sacar las manos de Edward de mi cuello y cintura, mientras intentaba levantarme de esa posición.

¿Cómo pudo Ángela matar a mi padre y quedar tan impune? Porque eso había hecho, Edward no me había corregido, él lo sabía y me lo había dicho. Un sentimiento de agradecimiento surcó mi pecho, mientras la rabia y los deseos de venganza se espacian también.

Ángela Weber no merecía estar muerta, merecía un castigo mayor, merecía sufrir lentamente y luego morir de nuevo… No lo podía creer, esto solo pasaba en las películas.

Logré apoyarme en el pecho de Edward mientras este sin palabras caminaba conmigo a través de la casa, después de darme un vaso con agua.

Todos esos médicos inescrupulosos merecían un castigo, todas esas personas que aceptaban ir en contra de todo por lo que trabajaban a diario merecían sufrir… Merecían morir por matar a mi padre por dinero.

Escondí mi rostro tras la camisa de Edward.

¡Los odiaba con todo mi ser!

Me apreté a él mientras lloraba y gritaba de rabia, frustración, impotencia.

-Destrúyelos Edward, yo no sé como hacerlo.- sollocé cuando sus manos me alejaban de su cuerpo y me dejaba sobre la cama que compartíamos con suavidad ¿Habíamos subido todas esas escaleras?

-Duerme, Bella. Descansa.

-¡No! No te pediré nada más, nunca más ¡Lo juro! Haré lo que sea…- él solo me miró con una expresión que jamás le había visto. Estaba sintiendo compasión por mí, lástima…

Tenía mis ojos hinchados, rojos, mis mejillas manchadas con lágrimas y mis puños cerrados con fuerza sobre su camisa, arrugándola. Estaba patética, pero no me importaba…

Mi padre merecía ser vengado contra todas esas personas. Yo…

¡Oh Dios!

No podía ni quería detener mi llanto. Lágrima, tras lágrima, grito tras grito… me ahogaba y no podía seguir hablando, pero necesitaba pedírselo, hacerle prometer.

-Des…trúyelos.- Logré modular, entre hipidos.

-Duerme. Ahora.-Ordenó impasible.

-¡No! ¡Promételo antes!

Edward no lo hizo, no dijo palabra alguna, solo se acercó y se recostó a mi lado, tomando una manta y colocándomela encima. Sin embargo, no sacó mis manos apretadas en su camisa mientras seguía llorando y por primera vez, posicionó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazó, dejándome llorar hasta quedar dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: ¡Hola! Creo que hay varias cosas por decir. Primero, ¿Esperaban ese beso? Gracias a las personas que compartieron su experiencia de hormonas revolucionadas, no sé si dar nombres para no comprometer -risas-, pero saben quienes son... fue de gran gran ayuda en el cap de hoy. Ahora tengo algo que decir, siento que se están acostumbrando a desconfiar de todos y cada uno de los personajes, y es culpa mia, lo sé XDD, pero no todos son malos. Segundo: Se destapó un poco más la olla ¿no? Muchas sospechaban de esto, aquí tienen parte de su confirmación, y ahora Bella exige venganza... ¿Bueno, malo, estupido, lo correcto? Tercero: ¿Quien es este Edward y que han hecho con Narciward (cortesia de Marchi)? No diré más que me extiendo como declaración, espero les haya gustado.

Miles de gracias a _Ericastelo_, por su paciencia y beteo. Le debo mi mejora paso a pasito, y aunque no soy nada del otro mundo en ortografía y demases le agradezco su ayuda y enseñanzas. Así que gracias!

No hay extras, pero habrá jugoseo en el grupo de facebook como ha habido estos días.

pd. Ya me dieron mi nota y estuvo buena. Cero tesis, ahora el viernes que sigue entro a turno en el hospital. Un pasito a la vez. Gracias por su preocupación y buena onda.

Besotes y muchas gracias por leer.

_**Enichepi**_


	19. En el grado exacto

********Disclaimer:******** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight(y sus sagas) no me pertenecen, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Para ella todos los derechos, menos la obra/historia/fic que es de mi autoria. Yo sólo me divierto un ratito, en mi tiempo libre.

¡Por fin! No las interrumpo más, he aquí el cap

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

"Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo muy sencillo. Pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y del modo correcto, eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo". _Aristóteles_.

**Capítulo XVIII**

**En el grado exacto**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

Una especie de calambre en mi espalda me sacó de mi intranquilo sueño, para nada reparador.

Aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir como el sol, iluminaba y calentaba todo a su alcance, podía sentir los rayos golpear suavemente en mi rostro instándome a despertar y enfrentarme a un nuevo día, así que poco a poco comencé a levantarme y a abrir los ojos, inspeccionando la habitación con desinterés.

Vacía.

Colocando mis pies en la suave alfombra, logré despertarme por completo luego de cinco minutos de pensamientos sin sentido y recuerdos efímeros de la noche anterior. No había sido un sueño o una alucinación, todo había pasado realmente y Edward había confirmado todo lo que había pensado acerca de Ángela mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos antes de dormir.

Ella había matado a mi padre en conjunto con esos cuatro profesionales, tenía sus nombres grabados en mi memoria y me odiaba por ello. Quise reír de la ironía… ¡profesionales!

Pasé una de mis manos por mis hinchados ojos tratando de hacer desaparecer esa sensación dolorosa que te embarga cuando estas aguantando el derramar más lágrimas. Extrañé, sin poder evitarlo, ese sentimiento de seguridad que me había inundado anoche cuando la inconsciencia le ganó la batalla a mi histeria en los brazos de Edward, hasta ahora me parecía totalmente irreal, pero a la vez tan correcto que me impedí seguir pensando en ello. Lo había necesitado tanto y lo había tenido de mi parte. No había disminuido el dolor, la traición o la impotencia pero me había dado un poco de esperanza ¿Habría él escuchado mi petición?

Vengarme era todo lo que deseaba. Esas personas no podían estar tan impunes y de tan solo pensarlo mi corazón se apretaba con furia. Mi padre no se merecía eso, mi padre no se merecía morir a manos de personas inescrupulosas y menos recibir por eso un incentivo monetario ¡Tenía tanta rabia que podría eliminarlos con mis propias manos!

Cuando mi puño golpeó contra el suave colchón con desesperación, la puerta se abrió mostrando un Edward ya vestido para ir a la oficina. Mi vista rápidamente viajó al reloj de la mesita de noche y este mostraba que eran las 7 de la mañana, me sorprendí por la hora pero no me extrañé luego de lo que había sucedido ayer, todavía seguía con mi ropa del día anterior y mi cuerpo no parecía descansado para nada. Me sentía pesada, sin vida.

Llevé una mano a mi vientre, un molesto e incluso imperceptible calambre que se expandió desde mi espalda hasta mi vientre me había alertado haciéndome mirar mi vientre con temor y escepticismo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward llegando a mi lado, quedándose de pie pero mirando fijamente donde estaba. Su posición era autoritaria pero algo había cambiado el día de ayer que ya no me parecía para nada intimidatoria.

-Sí – logré decir antes de levantarme y pasar a su lado hacia el baño, sin darle mayor importancia a nada. Aletargada y exhausta seguí caminando dejándolo de pie en medio de la habitación.

No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a él a pesar de su preocupación. El sentimiento de pérdida de mi padre, que creía había estado sanando desde su partida, se había acrecentado de manera inevitable y dolorosa, solo necesitaba estar conmigo misma para poder curarla. Tenía que reabrir mi etapa de duelo una vez más, llorar por mi padre y pensar en el futuro que nos aguardaba. Definitivamente nada lo traería de vuelta y eso lo tenía más que claro, tenía que proteger a mi bebé y no dejar que personas inescrupulosas se acercaran a él.

Al entrar cerré la puerta con pestillo despojándome de mis arrugadas ropas y encendí la ducha. Me sentía mal, un poco asustada, perdida, solitaria y adolorida, no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma. Mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo, comencé a recordar todos esos momentos en que iba a visitar a mi padre, ese maldito día de su consulta que había terminado con él en coma ¿Todo se pudo haber evitado? ¿Charlie pudo haber seguido con vida si tan solo jamás me hubiera cruzado con Ángela o jamás hubiese visto ese maldito comercial en la televisión? ¿Mi padre había pagado por mis errores? ¿Todo fue mi culpa?

Otro dolor se expandió desde mi espalda hasta mi vientre haciendo que esta vez me encorvara tratando de disminuir la molestia que se expandía por mi vientre, tan rápido como había venido, también había desaparecido esta vez.

Estando bajo el chorro de agua tibia, mi vista se posó con desesperación en mi vientre. Lloriqueé un poco cuando otro calambre desde mi columna se expandía hacia mi vientre y esta vez nada pudo evitar que gritara pidiendo ayuda. ¡Oh Dios, no podía estar pasando esto! ¡Jamás había pasado!

-¡Edward! Por favor…- logré gritar mientras me acuclillaba en el suelo de la ducha apretando mi vientre asustada por mi hijo logrando que el molestoso calambre se acentuara más al contacto.

¡Por favor Dios no lo permitas! ¡Que no sea eso, que no esté en peligro!

-¡Bella! – Edward estaba intentado abrir la puerta con fuerza mientras esta le impedía el paso tras haberla cerrado con pestillo -¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mierda cerraste la maldita puerta? – por un momento logré escuchar como llamaba a Tia o Benjamín para ayudar, mientras con cuidado trataba de levantarme, tomar una toalla y abrir la puerta. Estaba asustada y no quería moverme demasiado, no quería perder a mi bebé…eso no.

-¿Bella, qué pasa? ¡Contéstame!

Los golpes en la puerta y el forcejeo no paraban mientras trataba de llegar ahí, afirmándome de todas las superficies que estaban a mi alcance. Seguía muy asustada, no sabía que pasaba y en mi mente se escenificaba lo peor, lo cual me desesperaba más.

-Mi bebé…- susurré cuando llegué a la puerta y logré quitar el pestillo simple de la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera al instante y Edward entrara de golpe, viéndome en toalla con mi espalda pegada a la pared lateral y mis brazos acunando mi vientre.

-¡No vuelvas a cerrar la puerta! ¿Me escuchas?- gritó Edward posicionándose a mi lado, mientras otra pequeña lágrima surcaba mi rostro.

Edward se percató y con sus dos manos, levantó mi rostro inspeccionándolo. Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados mientras emitía una plegaría silenciosa.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó rápidamente con un tono grave.

-Mi vientre, mi espalda… me duele – logré decir haciendo que su expresión siempre fruncida, se volviera asombrada, consternada y alarmada en cuestión de segundos.

-Mierda – susurró antes de tomarme en brazos y salir hacia la habitación y dejarme en la cama, acurrucada y asustada. Pronto cayeron a mi lado unos pantalones de yoga y una sudadera holgada que no era mía.

Tia y Benjamín llegaron justo en el momento en que Edward estaba colocándome la sudadera a toda velocidad, mientras aún estaba con la toalla lo cual lo hacía un poco complicado. No podía moverme y no quería, sentía que si me movía mientras aún dolía mi bebé podría estar en peligro… y no podía permitir que…

-Prepara el auto, Benjamín, nos vamos a la clínica ahora mismo –ordenó despachando a los dos con celeridad. Cuando nos quedamos solos, tomo los bordes de la toalla y la sacó dejándome vestida solo con la sudadera deportiva, petrificada y aún más asustada frente a él.

-Ponte esos pantalones ahora.

-No puedo.

-No discutas, no tenemos tiempo ¡Maldita sea póntelos de una vez! – insistió cuando vio que no me movía, los tomó el mismo y me los puso.

Me sonrojé por un instante al darme cuenta que me había visto desnuda y sin embargo pronto lo olvidé al volver a sentir ese pánico de perder todo lo que me importaba.

-No quiero perderlo, Edward, no quiero… tengo miedo – le susurré cuando sin previo aviso me volvió a tomar en brazos y a paso rápido comenzó a bajar las escaleras. No pensé en ningún momento en lo que él estaba haciendo, solo quería que todo estuviera bien. Por el momento no había deseos de venganza, odios y rencores, no había un matrimonio por conveniencia, ni las apariencias, no existían los deseos de nunca haberlo conocido a él o a Ángela… nada.

-No lo perderemos, no pasará nada.- contestó con la mandíbula apretada y las manos firmes en mi cuerpo.

El viaje en el automóvil fue breve, Edward se mantenía al celular mientras mantenía su cuerpo y su brazo derecho en mi dirección. Estaba asustada, nerviosa y aunque ya no dolía, no podía dejar de pensar en esos segundos en que todo se vio más negro.

Dios, por favor. Mi bebé no.

De un momento a otro me encontraba en una camilla siendo empujada hacia la urgencia ginecológica. Edward estaba a mi lado ladrando órdenes a quien se le cruzara y exigiendo que mi ginecólogo y perinatólogo estuvieran de inmediato aquí, que nadie más que ellos me tocarían y que los demandaría si no hacían lo que él pedía y a tiempo.

Los exámenes, ecografías vaginales, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. Me llevaron a una habitación privada mientras les respondía que no había tenido ningún tipo de sangrado, y les explicaba atemorizada y con la voz quebrada como había sido el dolor y cuanto había durado. Las enfermeras colocaron unos electrodos en mi vientre posicionándolos en lugares estratégicos, conectados a un monitor que estaba a mi costado, antes de darme unos medicamentos para relajarme.

Su sonido me irritaba y preocupaba más.

Pronto entró el ginecólogo, con Edward a su costado, revisando unos papeles en una carpeta con mi nombre en una esquina, miré el reloj por inercia, había pasado una hora desde que todo había comenzado. No había tenido nuevos dolores, pero el miedo permanecía y solo quería saber que mi bebé estaba bien para poder irme de este hospital. No quería estar en uno en mi vida, jamás quería ver a esas personas con batas blancas pregonando integridad cuando podían ser comprados con unos dólares depositados en sus cuentas corrientes.

Las manos en mi vientre se volvieron puños, recordando todo una vez más, torturándome.

-¿Está mi bebé bien?

-Buenos días señora Cullen. Faltan algunos exámenes pero la ecografía muestra que todo esta perfectamente, el bebé se encuentra muy bien. Sus latidos fetales son fuertes y claros, el líquido amniótico está claro y la placenta está en su lugar.

-¿Entonces porque tuvo esos dolores? Mi esposa estaba apoyada en la pared por el dolor, eso no es normal.- siseó Edward posicionándose a mi lado y taladrando al doctor con su mirada y escrutinio.

-Pueden ser varios motivos.

-Sea más claro, maldita sea.- respondió subiendo su tono Edward al escucharme lloriquear un poco ante su respuesta.

-Estos electrodos nos dirán que pasa en su útero, nos mostraran si hay o no contracciones. Sospecho que su esposa está teniendo contracciones _Braxton – Hicks,_ las cuales son contracciones inofensivas pero muy alarmantes y molestas para madres primerizas. Es más, se suelen exacerbar cuando la madre entra en pánico o histeria- me enderecé un poco en la cama, logrando mover un poco todos esos cables que rodeaban mi vientre.- Son contracciones de prueba, el cuerpo de la madre se está preparando para el trabajo de parto no es nada de que preocuparse señor Cullen.

-¿Está seguro?

-Así es, dejaremos a su esposa en observación mientras llegan las otras pruebas para confirmación. Le recomiendo que no se estrese señora Cullen, estas contracciones son comunes desde las 28 semanas de gestación, pero no imposible antes. Debe estar tranquila, generalmente estas se producen por tasas alarmantes de estrés, preocupación o esfuerzo no apto en su condición. Le indicaré reposo de unos días en su hogar, para mayor seguridad, y unas recomendaciones por si volvieran a ocurrir.

Antes de salir siguiendo al doctor, Edward me indicó con la mano que no me moviera. Logré escuchar como le pedía las recomendaciones por escrito y que durante el día me tuvieran con una enfermera personal y con buena alimentación. Estaba segura que podía haber rodado los ojos antes sus exigencias tan poco amables, pero no encontré la fuerza. Estaba con la vista fija en un punto vacío sintiendo un gran alivio de un momento a otro.

No había sido nada.

Mi corazón se sintió menos pesado y mi pecho se liberó del puño invisible que lo aprisionaba. Mi cuerpo se dejó caer en la camilla y cerrando los ojos eliminé todo el aire de mis pulmones.

En esa posición fue como me encontró Edward, con su corbata perfecta en su lugar y su traje tan pulcro como había estado en la mañana.

-No nos iremos hasta que el perinatólogo, examine a mi hijo- anunció sentándose en el sillón frente a la cama.

-No ha sido nada – anuncié como si fuera una revelación de último minuto.- Estaba asustada.

- Tendrás que estar en reposo por tres días. ¡Dios! No vuelvas a asustarme así con cosas tan estúpidas.- elevó su voz parándose de su asiento y caminando a mi lado en la camilla – Esas contracciones… ¡Ja!.

-Lo siento – susurré mirando los cables que salían desde mi estómago tras la bata del hospital – me asusté muchísimo, estaba tan preocupada pensado en mi padre que…

-Mira Isabella, escúchame porque te diré esto una sola vez. – me interrumpió con su voz fuerte y golpeada -No debes preocuparte de nada, todo lo que está en el pasado se queda allí. Tu única obligación es preocuparte de nuestro hijo y para eso debes estar tranquila.

Sus palabras me asombraron, porque inevitablemente comparé sus dichos con su propia vida tratando de justificar la mía propia. ¿El pasado se queda allí? Algo me decía que para él, su pasado seguía muy presente ¿Quién era para decirme que hacer? No era su subordinada y jamás lo sería.

El enojo comenzó a fluir por mi sangre haciéndome fruncir mi ceño en su dirección.

-¿Tú te quedarías tan tranquilo si te enteraras que alguien pagó por asesinar a tu padre?- le lancé, remarcando mis palabras con mis manos - Eres un hipócrita, sé que los perseguirías al fin del mundo por venganza. Así es como actúas, así lo hiciste conmigo ¿no?- su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, serio e imperturbable, como siempre que quería ocultar sus sentimientos y se ponía su coraza. Lo sabía, lo había descubierto poco a poco - No vengas a ordenarme que debo estar tranquila, lo único que te preocupa son tus intereses así que no me vengas con exigencias… no te quiero ver ¡Vete! – le exigí de pronto apuntando la puerta, haciendo que él no se moviera ni un centímetro.

Tampoco lo esperaba. Contraatacaría.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, eh? ¿Ir de vengadora contra el mundo? Ya te lo dije, el mundo no es justo.- fue su respuesta mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y se levantaba, colocándose en una posición relajada, la cual me dejó más encolerizada aún.

Yo sabía que el mundo no era justo, lo había vivido siempre y sin embargo no podía evitar el deseo de que lo fuera aunque sea un poco. No por mí, sino por mis seres queridos.

-Me importa una mierda.- dije con la voz estrangulada - Merezco un poco de justicia…una pizca.

Estaba segura que me pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, todo el miedo de perder a mi bebé, mezclado con la desesperación de poder dejar el alma de mi padre descansar en paz habían podido conmigo a estas alturas, ya eran las 1 de la tarde y mi pecho no podía con más presión.

-_Okay_, despreocúpate y ni se te ocurra llorar más.- señaló frustrado poniendo una de sus manos en mi cabeza, tratando de peinar mi desordenado cabello que se había secado en la posición que estaba, con nudos y enredos. Me asusté cuando lo sentí pero cuando supe que su intención no era otra que tranquilizarme, a su manera poco convencional y un poco brusca, lo dejé- ¿Tú crees que no tenía ya algo planeado? Esas cuatro personas están siendo investigadas en un sumario interno, interpuse una demanda.

Lo miré asombrada mientras él parecía concentrado arreglando los tirabuzones que se escapaban de mi rostro.

-¿En serio?- elevó su ceja acusante y cuestionadora, dejándome claro que esa pregunta tenía una respuesta obvia.- ¿Por qué?

Su mano volvió a su puesto en su bolsillo, volviéndose más serio de lo que ya estaba.

-Nadie se mete conmigo y sale ileso – sentenció dando por terminada la conversación y saliendo de la habitación no sin antes ordenarme que me quedara aquí tranquila hasta que él volviera y pudiéramos irnos a casa.

Sus palabras quedaron dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Quise recordarle que esas personas se habían metido conmigo y mi padre, no con él pero no tuve una razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerlo. El hecho de que ese médico, esas dos enfermeras y un técnico estuvieran en un proceso de investigación me dejaba un poco más tranquila pero no saciada, deseaba tener un porqué y una disculpa, pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería. Cerré mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada deshaciendo todo el hormigueo y el trabajo que los dedos de Edward habían realizado, y un poco más relajada que hace unos minutos… todo estaba bien, todo había sido una falsa alarma y como primeriza me había asustado por nada. Esbozando una sonrisa, acaricié mi vientre por el costado que tenía menos cables y de mi boca salió una pequeña pero energizarte risita.

Gracias Dios.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las once de la noche cuando cruzamos el umbral de la mansión seguidos por Tia y Benjamín que habían insistido en ir a acompañarme en la tarde a la clínica. Mucho me sorprendió cuando Edward me extendió su teléfono para que hablara con una muy preocupada Esme, quien se disculpaba por no ir a verme ya que estaba comprando telas en New York para su nueva línea, traté de reconfortarla pero no había caso, insistió que mañana nos veríamos pero no lograba entender nada de lo que me decía, para mañana yo tenía otros planes. Le aseguré que todo iba muy bien y que solo era una falsa alarma, avergonzándome incluso de lo poco que sabía del tema pero que aseguró me enseñaría y daría consejos de su propia experiencia con sus tres embarazos. Incluso Alec me había mandando un mensaje de texto, deseando que todo estuviera bien y que Edward no fuera tan 'asno' como siempre, haciéndome reír. No quise llamar a Sue, porque no había sido nada grave pero todas esas muestras de cariño habían dejado un sentimiento cálido en mi pecho, mostrándome con pequeños pero no insignificantes actos que, aunque pareciera imposible, no estaba sola… mi bebé no estaba solo.

-¿Está segura que no necesita nada señora? – preguntó Tia cuando me disponía a subir por las escaleras hacia la habitación, poco me apetecía recostarme más tiempo pero echaba de menos mi cama.

-Bella, mi nombre es Bella.- recalqué girándome, observando a tiempo como Edward le decía algo a Benjamín antes de tomar el bolso con ropa que ellos habían llevado cuando me habían ido a ver a la clínica de mis manos y pasar a mi lado.- Y no, gracias. Estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparse.

Gracias a ellos no había tenido que estar con esas horrorosas camisas del hospital y no había tenido que venirme con solo la improvisada ropa que Edward me había colocado en la mañana, Tia me había llevado ropa interior y una camisa manga corta, más útiles de aseo.

-No tiene que agradecer, Bella.- Contestó Benjamín tomando la mano de su esposa y dando las buenas noches.

Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras, me percaté que Edward me esperaba ya sin el bolso en sus manos, apoyado en la pared y con las manos cruzadas en su pecho. Me detuve, observándolo mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó de pronto, despegando su espalda de la pared y caminando a mi lado.

-Sí, creo que he exagerado.- respondí haciendo una mueca avergonzada y acariciando una vez más mi vientre sintiendo como mi pequeño bebé se movía en respuesta, una sensación para nada parecida a la que sentí en la mañana, esta me hacía cosquillas y podía percibir exactamente de donde venía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te están viniendo de nuevo las contracciones?- Edward se detuvo a mi lado, mirando mi mano en mi vientre y mi mueca.

-Nada.- dije poniendo mi mano en su brazo para detenerlo de lo que sea que se propusiera. La verdad era que todo este cambio de actitud de Edward me tenía algo nerviosa y asustada, preguntándome a cada segundo si esto era un truco o solo algo momentáneo.- Solo se está moviendo, no es doloroso.

-¿Se mueve?- asentí en respuesta, comenzando a caminar una vez más evitando observar el anhelo y deseo que vislumbré en sus ojos.

¿Quería sentirlo moverse? La única vez que lo había hecho, según creía y recordaba, fue en la estúpida ceremonia matrimonial cuando tuvimos que bailar juntos. ¿De verdad quería tocarlo? Eso… eso me parecía algo tan íntimo para... nosotros.

Al parecer entendió mis mudos sentimientos, pues al entrar a nuestra habitación pasó de largo al baño, mientras yo misma me sentaba al borde derecho de la cama sacándome los lindos y cómodos zapatos deportivos que me habían llevado, de mis pies.

-He dejado las indicaciones médicas pegadas en el espejo, para que no se te olviden.

-Créeme, no se me olvidaran la próxima vez que tengas estas contracciones '_Braxton-Hicks'_.- mi tono burlesco no le pasó desapercibido- No las olvidaré nunca.- respondí acariciando el dorso de mis pies, mientras escuchaba como él reía un poco y como se desprendía de su ropa formal que aún llevaba desde la mañana.

Me levanté al baño llevando mi pijama como todas las noches y cuando regresé él ya estaba con su habitual atuendo recostado bajo las sábanas, al parecer su incomodidad ya había pasado pues la camisa había desaparecido y solo sus pantalones de franela habían sobrevivido, junto con sus lentes de lectura que cada noche usaba cuando leía algo antes de dormir. Sentí como mi pecho sonaba como un tambor y la temperatura de mi rostro se elevaba varios grados Celsius.

-No has ido a trabajar hoy…- puntualicé mientras entraba a mi habitual espacio en la cama, haciendo que levantara sus ojos del informe que leía.

-Ajá.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-No fue tu culpa.

Apoyada en mi costado con una mano en mi vientre y la otra sobre mi cabeza, lo observé durante unos segundos, interrogativa y un poco atemorizada. Este no era el Edward al que estaba acostumbrada y no era algo cómodo el estar en presencia de este hombre. Recordando estos últimos días llegué a la conclusión que algo había empezado a cambiar en él, un sutil pero no menor acercamiento. Si bien siempre era arrogante, machista, bárbaro y mal educado… ya no era una amenaza. Podía sentir que ya no era su presa y eso cambiaba toda el aura a su alrededor cuando estaba conmigo.

Me sentía hasta segura a su lado y eso era totalmente extraño.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Ya no le servía para sus propósitos?

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté de repente molesta. No me gustaba esta apacibilidad y me pueden decir loca y estúpida pero quería devuelta a ese Edward peleador y tonto. ¿Cómo actuaba con uno amable y hasta preocupado? ¿Cómo me debería sentir a su lado?

-¿Qué insinúas?- respondió mirándome fijamente tras el cristal de sus lentes, cambiando su tono para imitar al mío.

-No sé, estás… ¿amable? – dije acomodándome en mis almohadones, evitando sus ojos verdes sobre los míos.- No eres tú.

-Eso no lo sabes, no me conoces Isabella.

-¿Ves? – le apunté con mi mano – El tú que conozco me estaría gritando, ordenándome que me callara o no sé. Además ¿Desde cuando conversamos antes de dormir?

-¿No querías que fuéramos un equipo? ¿Amigos o algo así?

-¿Lo somos?

-Deja de responderme con preguntas, me exasperas – se sacó sus lentes y los dejó en su mesita de noche juntos con las hojas que estudiaba.- Esto es un trato entre tú y yo, una tregua por nuestro bebé…

-Necesitas una aliada, ¿verdad? – le pregunté curiosa, esto no podía ser tan sencillo, tan simple.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió acomodándose antes de apagar su luz, sonriendo divertido y haciendo sonar suavemente las sábanas mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-¿Es en serio? – traté de asegurarme, ya en la oscuridad, hablando bajito.-¿En serio seremos amigos?

-En serio.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio pero podía sentir su mirada pegada a mi rostro. Estaba procesando lo que me acaba de decir ¿Edward y yo amigos? Diablos… era… extraño, pero él tenía razón, yo le había pedido ser un equipo y, por fin, él había aceptado. Una parte de mí se alegró inmensamente pues inmediatamente pensé que él tendría alguien en que apoyarse, no estaría solo contra su familia contra su padre… podría ayudarlo a ser mejor persona y un mejor padre para mi bebé…

Sin embargo otra parte, se asustaba al hecho de formar una amistad con él. Para eso tendríamos que tener confianza en el otro y era obvio que él no confiaba en nadie. Él siempre hacía las cosas por algún motivo oculto, o no, para su beneficio…

¿Podría tener esperanzas en él? ¿Podía confiar en él?

-Mañana tenemos que ir a una cena que ha organizado mi madre con la familia, se me había olvidado comentártelo. Te dejaré mi tarjeta de crédito para que vayas a comprar lo que quieras con Tia.

-¿Una cena con tu familia?- susurré un tanto asustada. La sola posibilidad me aterraba un poco, el estar a solas con su padre, con sus hermanos me hacían sentir protectora y a la defensiva.

Y su tarjeta me importaba un carajo.

También eso me dio parte de la respuesta que buscaba… A Edward no le convenía tener otra enemiga en estas circunstancias, una aliada, una amiga… era lo más beneficioso.

Quise reír amargamente.

-¿No puedes decir que tengo que hacer reposo?, además mañana pensaba ir a ver lo de la fundación y otras cosas.

-Es impostergable. No discutas y hazte a la idea. Lo de la fundación lo puedes ver otro día, más calmada. No debes estresarte.

-Ahí estás, tan mandón e insoportable.- Me giré como pude dándole la espalda – De todas maneras yo sé como distribuyo mi tiempo, no soy tu esclava.

-No me hagas encerrarte en la casa. O te cuidas o te cuido… y es mi última palabra. Ahora duérmete.

¡Argh!

-¿Me vas a abrazar de nuevo para que pueda dormir?- dije impulsivamente, reprendiéndome antes de acabar siquiera la frase. ¿Cómo era tan idiota? Tan enojada estaba que en un impulso había soltado lo primero que pasó por mi mente, no poniendo filtro a nada ¿Qué pretendía?

El silencio que siguió me dejó inmóvil en mi puesto y con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, no atreviéndome siquiera a mirar sobre mi hombro a ver que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward.

¡Santo de Dios! Me sentía agitada, sonrojada y un poco intranquila.

_¡Que estuviera durmiendo!_

Pronto sentí un suave frufrú, siendo seguido por una mano que se posicionó sorpresivamente sobre mi vientre, y un calor que emanaba desde su cuerpo y traspasaba al mío. Mi pijama no era suficiente como para evitar que la piel desnuda de su pecho rozara la mía y una de sus manos abarcaran abiertamente la circular forma de mi abultada panza.

-Ahora duérmete.- susurró sobre mi nuca con su cálido aliento, dejándome estática, tiesa y muy nerviosa en mi lugar. No me atrevía a decir nada, a hacer nada… aún con los ojos cerrados y mis manos cerradas en puños frente a mi pecho.

¡Suéltame! ¡No quería que me abrazaras! ¡Estaba siendo sarcástica!

Todas esas palabras estaban en plena guerra con las sensaciones placenteras que mi cuerpo enviaba a mi cerebro. Se sentía tan bien, correcto y estupendo… que al final, de mi boca no salieron ni palabras hirientes, ni palabras alentadoras.

Nada. Ni siquiera un movimiento hasta que mi mente olvidó la situación y se dejó llevar por el dulce sueño en brazos de mi compañero de equipo, y mi nuevo amigo.

.

.

.

Desperté con el suave canto de unas avecillas que anunciaban el amanecer, estaba acalorada pero a gusto. Todas las mañanas despertaba con la luz del sol, la cual no estaba presente esta vez y pronto descubrí el porqué. Mi rostro estaba oculto en el pecho desnudo de Edward mientras sus brazos me rodeaban como la noche anterior, en una postura totalmente diferente a como mi mente recordaba habíamos quedado anoche. Abrí mis ojos sin mediar otra cosa que la sorpresa y el terror. Mi respiración comenzó a volverse errática y mi cuerpo tenso.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Me di la vuelta mientras dormía? ¡Maldita sea!

La alarma comenzó a sonar como todas las mañanas, haciéndome maldecir en voz baja, pues sabía que inevitablemente Edward se despertaría mientras estaba muy cómoda y contenta en sus brazos ¡Mierda!

Cerré los ojos haciéndome la dormida mientras él me soltaba, apagaba la alarma y se desesperezaba dejándome dormir. Como reloj cumplió su rutina mientras por mi parte temía abrir los ojos y hacerle saber que estaba despierta, nerviosa, aterrada y algo… ¡Dios! ¡Sí! Caliente.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué rayos estaba mal conmigo?

Cuando la puerta se cerró luego de que saliera con su ropa deportiva, abrí mis ojos mirando el techo adormilada y con dificultad para respirar. Tenía una de mis manos en mi vientre y la otra estirada por la cama. Necesitaba algo de liberación y estaba profundamente apenada por ello, jamás me había sentido tan… deseosa de algo así, ni siquiera en la secundaria.

Cerrando los ojos conduje una de mis manos hacia uno de mis pechos y lo abarqué con mi mano suavemente, haciéndome gemir al instante. ¡Dios…! Comencé a masajearlo con ternura y lentitud, logrando que mis pezones se endurecieran con el cuidado de yo misma me estaba dando mientras en mi mente imaginaba que era un hombre, sin nombre ni rostro solo un hombre con manos fuertes y delicadas sobre mi sensibles senos. Prontamente una de mis manos ahuecó mi sexo logrando provocar un pequeño grito de placer mientras acariciaba mi clítoris, no bastó mucho roce ni esfuerzo para lograr que mi cuerpo se tensara y llegara al orgasmo.

-¡Ah...!

¡Dios! ¡Cuánto lo necesitaba y se sentía culpablemente estupendo! Deseé no tener que haberlo hecho yo misma pero, ¿qué podría hacer, pedirle a Edward un polvo?

…

¡No! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Me senté en la cama mientras trataba de recuperar mi aliento, y al mismo instante en que la puerta se abría con un sudoroso y atlético Edward, esos ya conocidos calambres empezaban a traspasar desde mi columna hacia mi vientre. Ahora que ya sabía que eran, no estaba tan asustada pero lo molesto y poco doloroso no habían disminuido en nada.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándose a mi lado y agachándose para poder ver mi rostro inclinado aguantando la contracción estúpida.

-Sí, solo… - tenía su mano en mi rodilla, tratando de averiguar que me sucedía y yo solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de hacer con la mano que estaba más cerca de la suya… donde había estado y que había provocado.

¡No imagines esas manos en otro lado! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella Swan!

-¿Las contracciones? Tienes que hacer las respiraciones que te enseñó el doctor. Inhala, exhala…- ordenó mientras hacía lo que me decía tratando de desviar mi atención de los pensamientos que me estaban controlando hormonalmente.- ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?

-Nada- aseguré nerviosa, respirando y logrando que disminuyeran mientras él me pasaba un vaso con agua que había ido a buscar al baño. Lo tomé apresurada, terminándolo justo en el momento en que la contracción había cesado.

-¿Por qué estás tan roja? ¿Segura que estás bien?

Si tan solo pudiera dejar de recordar la sensación que su mano produjo cuando tocó mi rodilla, en el estado post orgásmico en que me encontraba, todo sería más sencillo… ¿Verdad?

-¡Qué estoy bien! No me preguntes más ¡Me vuelves loca! – grité levantándome y avanzando rápidamente hacia al baño.

Diablos…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Primero que todo, Feliz año nuevo a todas las personas que leen esta historia, las que me regalan sus review, las que leen en modo fantasma a todas, los mejores deseos para este año nuevo.

Ahora, no sé que decir, pues... No era nada, Bella había estado muy estresada y preocupada y su cuerpo se las cobro con un susto, nada más. Ahora ¿De que sirvió? ¿Sirvió de algo? Lo del final... hahaha no tengo mucho que agregar, la verdad sea dicha hace tiempo que el limon no guiaba mis dedos.

Quiero agradecer por todos los reviews, sus palabras, ánimos, retos, consejos y opiniones, como espero sepan los aprecio todos y cada uno, ojala tuviera el tiempo para responder a todos como se merecen, pero como quizás sepan estoy de cabeza al estudio para poder sacar con éxito mi carrera. Muchas gracias, en serio.

Una vez más Thank You a Ericastelo, por el beteo, las imágenes gráficas explicativas y las correcciones de chilenismos. Cachai' que es terrible de seca? XD

Saludos enormes, juntos con abrazos.

Sinceramente espero demorar menos esta vez. Extras en el blog!

_**Enichepi**_


	20. Cumpliendo

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece pero la trama y estos 'especiales' personajes tambien.

OMG, he vuelto luego de muchos días, según me confirma el contador de documentos publicados aquí, les juro que pensé que eran más. Gracias por la paciencia, nos leemos abajo, si es que aún andan por aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

"El más lento en prometer es siempre el más fiel en cumplir."_Jean-Jacques Rousseau_

**Capítulo XIX**

**Cumpliendo**

_Bella _

-¿Es esto necesario? Solo quería ir a ver la oficina de _Cisne_. Me siento engañada.- Le dije a Tia quien me pasaba vestido tras vestido desde los colgadores de una tienda de precios estrafalarios.

Luego de que Edward saliera hacia su oficina esta mañana, todo pasó con rapidez. Sabía que no podía escaparme de esa cena con su familia aunque no me gustara nada la idea, y por eso mismo tampoco dedicaría exclusivamente un día a esa frivolidad así que le había pedido a Tia que me acompañara a finiquitar por fin la fundación. Una cena es una cena, comida para servirse, charla superficial y ya, claro, que en esta en particular había que incluir insultos varios a mi honra y ser señalada como caza fortunas a la ecuación, no era nada del otro mundo. Era una de las cenas que tantas veces se celebraban en el _Bella Italia_, solo que esta vez estaría del otro lado siendo servida y no sirviendo.

Suspiré resignada. Solo esperaba que Alec asistiera, una cara amable aparte de Esme, sería una bendición.

-Creo que el azul rey es su color.- afirmó Tia, desechando el vestido color esmeralda que me acababa de probar.- Pruébese este.

Rodé los ojos. Tampoco era que con esta pancita, pudiera lucir muchos vestidos increíbles. Además, con mi figura desaliñada poco podía hacer por ser una elegante y sofisticada dama de sociedad.

Salí del vestidor a paso lento e indeciso. Probarme ropa no era mi actividad favorita. Si me gustaba, lo compraba, mejor aún si estaba en rebaja, pero para Tia no era así, era casi como un ritual.

-No entiendo porqué tenemos que hacer esto.

-Porque usted es la esposa de Edward Cullen y como tal tiene que lucir espectacular.- respondió tomándome de las manos y girándome para observarme desde todos los ángulos.

-Eso es clasista. ¿Qué si soy la esposa del rey del mundo? Un vestido no me hace mejor persona, solo me adorna un poco.

Tia se detuvo y sonrió mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi cabello, de la forma más maternal posible. Parecía orgullosa y a la vez resignada. Con una de sus manos me giró en dirección al espejo, obligándome a mirar mi reflejo.

Era increíble lo que el color, la tela y el diseño correcto hacia por la imagen de una persona.

Me veía bonita.

-Un pedazo de tela no cambia lo que usted es, usted siempre será amable y desinteresada, pero en el mundo en el que ahora está viviendo la apariencia es un arma poderosa. Usted ahora tiene el poder que muchas otras quieren, y eso hasta el señor Carlisle lo sabe. Es fuerte, no se deja pisotear y no deja que la obliguen a ser algo que no es… esto – recalcó mostrando con su mano el vestido azul.- Es solo para demostrarle que ellos… pueden decir lo que quieran de usted, pueden llamarla de las formas más despectivas posibles pero no pueden derrumbarla. Es Isabella Cullen, la mujer que enamoró a Edward Cullen y con la que formará una familia, aunque a muchos les carcoma de envidia.

Sus palabras me dejaron atónita. No solo por la última parte sino por todo lo que significaban. Cada frase me conmovió bastante y quizás no solo por las hormonas, sino por la imagen que esta mujer tenía de mí y por sus deseos de que pudiera defenderme de este mundo hostil en el que estaba obligada a sobrevivir por el bien de mi hijo y el mío propio, y aunque ella no lo supiera me hacía sentir cada palabra con suma emoción.

-Lo que le falta señora Bella, es creerse el cuento. Usted ya no es esa chiquilla que lo pasó tan mal, usted es una Cullen y los Cullen luchan por lo que quieren.

Me di vuelta para abrazar a Tia con todas mis fuerzas, aguantando las lágrimas de emoción que me embargaban. Yo no me consideraba una Cullen, pero si me consideraba una luchadora. Quería serlo por mi bebé.

Era hermoso saber que alguien estaba de tu lado, que alguien estaba allí para ayudarte, para levantarte cuando estuvieras a punto de caer, aunque no fuera de tu familia y aunque no tuviera la obligación de hacerlo.

-Gracias, Tia- respondí cuando nos separamos, ella amablemente limpió una de mis mejillas y se alejó para traer unos zapatos del mismo tono del vestido, pero bajos, para complementar el atuendo. Perfectos.

-Es un placer. Con un peinado acorde y las joyas precisas, estará espectacular.

Reí por su entusiasmo y su comprensión. De algún modo ella sabía que me avergonzaba mostrar mis sentimientos, por eso cambiaba de tema, y sin embargo, ella estaba al tanto de lo profundamente agradecida que me encontraba.

-No, nada de joyas. Ya esto es suficiente, no me sentiría cómoda usando algo extravagante. Vamos por pasos ¿Está bien?

-Pero…

-Es una orden.- reí dirigiéndome hacia el vestidor para sacarme el vestido y llevarlo a casa para esta noche. Antes de retirarlo, saqué mi cabeza por la cortina de raso y le grité a Tia quien estaba al teléfono en una esquina de la tienda -¡Tenemos que ir por un helado de fresa antes de ir a ver la oficina! ¡Se me antoja con mucha, mucha crema!

-Lo tengo cubierto.- respondió antes de seguir hablando por su celular.

.

.

.

Tia estacionó el automóvil en el espacio designado para visitas en el subsuelo del edificio, aún no podía dejar de impresionarme por la enorme e impactante edificación en la cual se supone estaba la oficina de _Cisne_. Desde lejos parecía como si el material hubiese sido fundido por el sol y este hubiese girado y girado hasta quedar con esa forma en espiral que me sorprendía y destacaba del paisaje urbano, una obra maestra decía un anuncio en la entrada. Llámenme estúpida pero temía que en cualquier momento las ventanas de cristal se destrozarían sobre nuestras cabezas con solamente mirarlas, parecían tan frágiles pero a la vez tan… perfectas. Con mucho cuidado me bajé, seguida de mi improvisada conductora y amiga quien parecía una sombra ante mis movimientos.

-Bienvenidas al _Chicago Spire_, señoras.- Nos saludó un joven moreno cuando nos abrió las puertas hacía los ascensores.

-Gracias.

Pronto nos encontrábamos en el piso 15 de esa enorme edificación, fuimos recibidas por un hombre alto y rubio en traje de dos piezas. No fue su porte elegante o su cortesía lo que me llamó la atención para cuando nos guió hacía el interior de una de las lujosas oficinas del edificio, sino fue su inusual corte de cabello para un profesional tan formal y recomendado como lo era Jasper Withlock, parecía salido de una dimensión desconocida.

Mi mirada, y estaba segura que la de Tia, lo recorrió con curiosidad buscando perforaciones o tatuajes, no encontrando nada tras toda esa ropa formal.

De todas formas, ¿quién era yo para juzgar un mohicano tan peinado y ordenado como el de él? Y… ¿Es que estaban de moda? Me parecía inusual conocer a dos personas con el mismo estilo de cabello en menos de un mes. No se comparaba con el desorden de cabello de Alec, pero el corte estaba presente de una forma u otra.

-Por aquí, señoras. Por favor, tomen asiento para que podamos charlar un momento.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo para ponernos cómodas, mientras nos ubicábamos en unos sillones de cuero muy blanditos que rodeaban una mesa de centro que estaba repleta de bocadillos.

-Un gusto conocerla señora Cullen, Esme me ha hablado mucho sobre usted- dijo como rompehielos ante la tensa situación en la que nos encontrábamos luego de tomar asiento, seguramente él podía entrever mi inquietud y desconfianza, y trataba de disminuirla de la mejor forma que podía, mediante cortesía, sonrisas y trato amable.

Pero para mí no era suficiente, necesitaba pruebas y sabía que no las obtendría de un día para otro. Estuvimos hablando durante un rato considerable acerca de sus capacidades para el cargo y del porqué a su cuidado la fundación ayudaría a muchas personas, me explicó del capital con el que contábamos y me sorprendió saber que Edward había sido más generoso de lo que había prometido. También me habló de las aéreas a las que la fundación planeaba basarse, la cuales constituían plenamente a becas de estudio y fondos para emprendedores, lo cual me agradó muchísimo pues después de todo esa había sido la intención de todo esto y me alegraba muchísimo que Edward estuviera cumpliendo a cabalidad todo lo prometido… lo que me hacía pensar que ahora me tocaba cumplir mi parte por mucho que me costara imaginarme en tal papel.

Una de mis manos de mantuvo en mi vientre durante el resto de la conversación y el recorrido por las instalaciones que la siguieron, dándome fuerza para enfrentar el futuro. Ahora podría ayudar a los que más quería y eso tenía que ser suficiente para empezar a cumplir mi palabra.

No era una cobarde.

.

.

.

No tardamos mucho en volver a la mansión una vez terminamos de hablar y pactar hasta los mínimos detalles de la fundación y acordando la hora en que podríamos reunirnos de nuevo para empezar todo. Tia caminó directamente a la cocina alegando estar atrasada con la cena y algún bocadillo que quisiera comer antes de irnos, a pesar de que le indicara que no tenía la suficiente hambre como para hacerlo luego de ese suculento almuerzo que nos permitimos comer en un restaurante cerca del centro antes de regresar. Al subir las escaleras con Benjamín a mi lado, pude sentir el agotamiento del día haciéndome casi desplomarme en la cama una vez llegamos allí. Benjamín colocó todas las bolsas, que no eran muchas, sobre el baúl a los pies de la cama y se retiró despidiéndose amablemente. Me saqué las sandalias de un solo tirón y estiré mis manos hacia la pared más lejana en un intento de desestresar mis músculos mientras cerraba mis ojos y mi bebe hacía lo suyo en mi interior, brindándome un sentimiento de plenitud mientras mis párpados caían pesados sobre mis mejillas.

.

Un leve movimiento en mi costado me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente, Edward estaba tratando de colocar su mano bajo mi espalda para levantarme y así acomodarme mejor en la cama. Me había quedado dormida en la peor posición posible y mi espalda un poco adolorida me lo hizo notar sin condescendencias.

-No hace falta, ya estoy despierta.- Le indiqué tratando de separarme de su mano y sentarme en la cama.

-Podrías por lo menos haberte tapado con una manta.- regañó mientras colocaba mis pies en la alfombra y rodaba mis ojos exasperada.

-Ya, ya…- Miré el reloj notando que faltaban dos horas para la cena, definitivamente me había dado una buena siesta.- ¡Vaya! Sí que es tarde.

-¿Qué has comprado para esta noche?- preguntó ignorando mi anterior comentario y revolviendo con indiferencia las bolsas, logrando sacar el vestido y los zapatos de sus respectivas cajas.

-No te preocupes, usé mi dinero no el tuyo.- su mirada me dejó claro que no le había hecho gracia el comentario pero tampoco dijo nada más al respecto, solo se dedicó a girar el vestido y hurgar más en las bolsas que solo contenían papel y más papel inservible.

-¿Esto es todo? – preguntó desconcertado, gateé hasta quedar frente a su infructuosa inspección, levantando una ceja en cuestionamiento.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Lentejuelas y grandes escotes? Lamento informarte que no te has casado con la gran trabajadora sexual que piensa tu padre y mi estilo es bastante más recatado que tus antiguas conquistas, _cariño_.- Gruñí, tratando de quitarle las prendas de sus manos sin mayores resultados que un zapato y una caja vacía.

-No me refería a eso, pero de todas formas es evidente que no tienes como rellenar grandes escotes… aunque…- su mirada sobre mi pecho me erizó todo el cuerpo, y más aún en la posición en la que me encontraba no hacía más que aumentar el espectáculo para sus astutos y curiosos ojos. Era de saber común que las mujeres aumentaban su talla de sujetador cuando estaban embarazadas y él parecía evaluar el tamaño de los míos tan solo con su mirada.

-¡Deja de mirar!- le grité lanzándole la caja vacía directamente a su rostro, justo en el momento en que me levantaba y caminaba al baño para respirar con un poco de tranquilidad.

Ya no quería estar roja, nerviosa e hiperventilada, en especial en su presencia y luego de todos esos pensamientos poco decorosos sobre sus manos y el blanco de su mirada. Tenía que poner mis pensamientos en orden y por mucho que las hormonas me pidieran a gritos un orgasmo lo más pronto posible, mi marido no era una presa disponible para ello. En primer lugar porque si existía algo entre nosotros sería el principio de otra guerra de egos y poderes.

Mojé mi cara con un poco de agua, tratando de controlar mi respiración y emociones.

No podía olvidar jamás cómo había llegado a ser la esposa de Edward Cullen, ni todos los problemas que me traería aquello. Tampoco los contratos que firmé, ni las molestias que recibía a diario. No olvidaba el principal interés que tenía por ser padre y su falta de moral y valentía… su poco sentido de familia. Edward Cullen no merecía siquiera un solo pensamiento más referente a hacer el amor, porque con él eso es justamente lo que no sería. Y por muy remilgada que suene, siempre había hecho el amor, porque algo de respeto y cariño había sentido por los chicos que había compartido algo tan especial como el sexo. Aunque lo necesitara, aunque mi cuerpo me lo gritara y aunque mi moral me diera el visto bueno porque éramos dos personas que estaban casadas… mi conciencia me detenía cuando estaba por dar el paso.

Y…

¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto tan seriamente? ¡Maldición!

-Toma.

Edward estaba, una vez más, en el marco de la puerta extendiendo ante mí una caja azul rectangular y suave, mientras me observaba con atención. Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía mientras su mano se mantenía estirada en mi dirección con obstinación.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo sabrás si lo abres, ¿no crees?

De un solo manotazo se la arranqué, furiosa conmigo misma por mi reacción y con su actitud tan prepotente. Las emociones que nacían en mí siempre eran intensas cuando él estaba presente y eso me estaba empezando a aburrir y a molestar en grandes proporciones.

¿Es que algún día dejará de afectarme tanto? ¿Me acostumbraré algún día a su imponente presencia?

Respiré lentamente antes de que mis dedos abrieran la caja, descubriendo ante mí un colgante de oro brillante, que terminaba en un dije en forma de corazón con incrustaciones de lo que suponía eran diamantes en uno de sus costados. Lo saqué de su envoltorio envolviéndolo en mis dedos para hacer que el dije colgara a la luz del baño y brillara al girar entre mis dedos.

No podía negarlo, era muy hermoso… sencillo pero a la vez lujoso.

-¿Qué…?

-Es un colgante. Sabía que no comprarías joyería.

-No debiste…

-En primer lugar eres mi esposa ¿Crees que permitiría que no llevaras nada de valor a una cena familiar? Jamás me pondría en vergüenza de esa forma.

Le creía, creía que lo había hecho primero por él, luego por su imagen y después de todo eso y quizás más, por su familia, pero sentía que a pesar de todo… lo había elegido pensando en mí y en mis gustos… y eso me conmovió donde no debería haberlo hecho.

-Gracias- susurré tratando de ponerme el colgante frente al espejo sin mirarlo. Él no hizo amago de ayudarme y tampoco quería que lo hiciera, solo observó como luchaba con mi cabello y lograba, por fin, lucir la joya. Recogí mi cabello tratando de simular un peinado alto y sonreí ante la imagen. No estaba nada mal.

-Sé lo que hago.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir y gritar que me empezara a arreglar para salir en 40 minutos a la cena. No pude borrar una sonrisa idiota de mi rostro mientras me duchaba y arreglaba, la verdad era que pocas veces había recibido un regalo tan lindo como este, viniese de quien viniese… pocas veces me habían regalado algo, para ser más exactos y se sentía muy bien. Tia pronto llegó con una bandeja con bocadillos mientras me ayudaba a maquillarme y peinarme, en lo cual no nos demoramos más allá de 15 minutos.

Por un momento me sorprendí de mi imagen, pero pronto comprendí a cabalidad que tal y como Tia me había dicho esta mañana… este sería mi futuro. Este había sido el destino que había elegido cuando decidí darle lo mejor a mi hijo y no ser separados al momento de nacer, sería una de las tantas esposas de los empresarios que tendrían que cuidar su imagen más que su intelecto.

_No_.

Yo no sería una de ellas. Edward podría querer una mujer que le sirviera de adorno y estola, pero no era lo que iba a obtener y a pesar de que me lo había repetido muchas veces en lo que llevaba de casada con él, al verme al espejo pude entender que podía lograrlo a pesar de lucir como Ángela lo hizo la primera vez que nuestras vidas se cruzaron, incluso la de Edward sin saberlo en ese momento. Podía verme como una dama de sociedad, fina y vestida con grandes y costosas prendas… pero en el fondo seguía siendo yo, solamente que con más maquillaje y envuelta en seda. Seguía siendo Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan, la mesera de la_ Bella_ _Italia_, la chica humilde que únicamente había terminado la secundaria y que trabajaba día y noche para poder mantener a su padre y a sí misma. La que luchaba contra la adversidad, la que se levantaba a pesar de haber caído una y otra vez, la que hacía lo hiciese falta por los suyos… la que amaba a los que dependían de ella y la que no se rendía.

-Mamá esta lista, bebé. Ahora luzco como ellos, pero soy la misma de siempre.

Edward abrió la puerta cuando el reloj marcó el fin de sus 40 minutos, luciendo su impecable traje de tres piezas y su peinado controlado de maniático del orden. Él no era tonto, así que rápidamente notó el cambio en mi mirada cuando esta enfrentó a la suya, una vez hubo terminado con su inspección a mi cuerpo.

Con una mano en mi vientre avanzamos hacia el garaje, donde Benjamín nos esperaba para escoltarnos a la gran cena.

-No te vayas a caer.- ordenó con voz parca y áspera mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos del automóvil, haciéndome saltar de mi puesto. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-No llevo tacos, gracias por notarlo.

-No se nota, ese vestido te queda muy corto.- apuntó con uno de sus dedos casi rozando la piel sobre mis rodillas. Fruncí el ceño, si bien el vestido no era largo _per se_, tampoco era que estaba mostrando todo.

-¿De qué hablas? No es corto.- Extendí mi pierna como pude en el espacio reducido del automóvil y le mostré mi pies.- Además y por segunda vez, no llevo tacones, ¿No los viste cuando revisaste las compras?

-Baja el pie, por el amor de Dios. Casi puedo ver tu ropa interior. – Siseó más frustrado y enojado, logrando en el camino enojarme y frustrarme a mí también.

Reconocía que la posición fue poco propicia para el decoro, y que no debí de haberlo hecho pero no comprendí su reacción y su malestar al respecto, solo era una pierna flaca, pálida y sin gracia.

-¿Y? ¿No se supone que estamos casados? ¿Qué dirán tus amigos si saben que no le has visto la ropa interior a tu esposa?- Me burlé un poco disfrutando su incomodidad y furia, que iba en aumento a cada segundo que avanzábamos en la carretera hacía la mansión de sus padres a las afuera de la ciudad.

-No me tientes, menos ahora, ¿quiéres que vea tu ropa interior o quieres que la quite, eh?

Su pregunta me dejó helada. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

-¿Recuerdas esa pequeña cláusula que no insististe en firmar? ¿Sobre el sexo en nuestra relación de negocios? Pues cariño, podemos tenerlo sin remordimientos, no consecuencias. No afecta nuestro contrato y sé, que puedes estar deseándolo.

-Mentira. No lo deseo.- negué de inmediato luciendo demasiado segura para lo que realmente estaba. Mis instintos de supervivencia parecían en su máxima expresión, tanto que ni se atrevieron a preguntar como sabía él que estaba deseosa de un buen polvo… ¡pero no con él!

-Entonces no te hagas la listilla con tus bromas o no respondo.- Amenazó apuñalándome con el brillo furioso y malicioso de su mirada. Me sorprendí a mí misma no asustándome con tal amenaza, sino que abultando en mi interior una leve incomodidad teñida de desconcierto, pero de miedo, nada.

Me alejé lo más que pude todo el trayecto, mirando hacia el oscuro exterior. No nos demoramos mucho más en llegar y como buen actor y supuesto caballero, mi esposo no tardó en abrirme la puerta del automóvil para permitirme salir de su mano.

-No hagas numeritos, te lo advierto. – me advirtió Edward discretamente.

-Ahora que me lo dices, tengo unos cuantos que podrían interesarte.

No tuvo el tiempo ni la ocasión de mostrarme su molestia ante mi propuesta, pues en cuanto empezamos la marcha apretó más su mano sobre mi brazo al subir las escaleras. Sin embargo, cuando sus padres nos recibieron en la puerta, automáticamente traspasó el gesto a un protector y cariñoso abrazo.

-Bienvenido, hijo- saludó Carlisle, dándole palmaditas en su brazo libre. Esme por su lado me abrazaba y besaba, posando cariñosamente una de sus manos sobre mi vientre preguntándome cómo me sentía.

-Muy bien, gracias por preocuparte y por llamarme en la clínica, ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

-¿Ha estado en la cínica tu esposa, Edward? – cuestionó su padre, no dignándose a preguntarme directamente o a mirarme.

Supuse que sería algo así en la cena luego de haberlo enfrentado, por lo que no me sorprendió y ofendió.

-Así es padre, pero solo ha sido un susto. Todo está bien con nuestro hijo.- respondió tenso mientras sus dedos subían y bajaban por mi cintura suavemente, como si estuviera acariciando mi piel y parte del espacio donde habitaba su hijo y sin embargo Edward no parecía consciente del gesto.

Reprimí el ferviente deseo de recostarme en su costado al recordar ese día, parecía tan lejano pero el sentimiento permanecía tan palpable que mis ojos estuvieron a punto de aguarse.

-Has elegido una mujer débil.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de arrastrar a su esposa con él hacia el interior de la gran mansión, dejándome sorprendida en mi lugar.

Yo no era débil.

-Entremos.- susurró Edward al ver que no me movía de mi lugar y que seguramente apretaba mis puños en mis costados.

Tomó mi mano estrechándolas en las suyas mientras caminábamos y mientras él mismo saludaba a sus familiares que se distribuían por el salón de esa magnifica mansión. Me limitaba a sonreírles mientras me presentaba como su adorada esposa Isabella, recordé que tenía que cumplir mi parte del trato por mi hijo y por el bien de la frágil cordialidad en la que estábamos estos días. Sonreí, fui amable y hasta un poco cariñosa con él durante las conversaciones sin sentido con todos ellos, fui la imagen de lo que Edward deseaba y me sentí asqueada conmigo misma por poder retratar tan bien a esa mujer que alguna vez tuvo que ser Ángela para él.

Había tíos, primos y un puñado delimitado de amigos cercanos de los Cullen, según pude llegar a entender de todas las presentaciones. Luego de un rato de estar de un lado para otro por fin pude conocer al gran Aro Vulturi, padre de Alec y dueño de _Vulturi Air_, y también a todos sus hijos. Tenía cuatro, quedé sorprendida cuando mencionaron a los mellizos, Alec y Jane quienes según ellos eran los rebeldes de la familia, a diferencia de Tanya y Félix.

-Ni siquiera sé si han llegado, no estaban listos a tiempo y los hemos dejado en casa.- comentó risueña Sulpicia, moviendo su cabellera dorada sobre su hombro con estudiada elegancia.

-No te preocupes madre, se las ingeniaran para llegar, no desprecian comida gratis.- Tanya había llegado desde el otro extremo del salón para acercárse a saludarnos.

Era sorprendentemente parecida a su madre pero con los rasgos faciales evidentemente similares a las de su progenitor, lucía el rojo con mucho orgullo y eso la hacía resaltar de todas las damas presentes en la velada, incluso de Alice quien vestía un llamativo vestido amarillo canario.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti, Isabella. Es bueno conocerte por fin.- dijo cuando sus padres se excusaron para ir a llamar a sus 'revoltosos hijos'.

'_Parece ser la frase del día... Seguramente ha escuchado nada más que mentiras. No me sorprendería'_ Pensé cuando sonreía ante su comentario, sin embargo fue Edward quien respondió.

-Tus fuentes nunca son muy confiables, prima.

-Ni que lo digas, me habían dicho que estabas horrenda.- rió al ver mi expresión asombrada.- ¡Mírate! No lo estás tanto.

-Gracias- respondí una vez me repuse del comentario, no lo había esperado de ella, había sido muy amable mientras sus padres estaban presentes.- Eso habla muy bien de los gustos de Edward, ¿no es así?

-Al parecer las prefiere castañas.

-Estoy presente Tanya y agradecería que no destilaras tanto veneno.

-Solo digo la verdad, eres de los pocos hombres que no las prefieren rubias.

-Quizás para el rato las puedan preferir rubias, pero para casarse ya ves… las prefieren castañas.- dije cerrando mis ojos para contener mi mal humor, era común que lo tuviera con Edward presente pero esta chica, tan desfachatada y descarada me había puesto los pelos de punta. No sé de donde había salido esa respuesta pero como todos los comentarios que salían de mi boca cuando me defendía, parecían venir de lo más profundo de mí ser.- Por lo que supongo que estás soltera, ¿no es así?

Tanya sonrió ante mi respuesta justo en el momento en que un hombre vestido de negro llamaba a entrar al comedor para disfrutar de la cena.

Antes de que Tanya desapareciera en la puerta principal, Edward se había posicionado frente a mí, con sus manos enmarcando mi rostro y ante la sorpresa puse mis palmas en sus antebrazos para equilibrarme.

-No puedo negar que la has dejado en su sitio, pero no intentes ganarte problemas que no necesitas.

-Me tengo que defender, ya que tú no te atreves a hacerlo.- hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de cambiar completamente su expresión a una más relajada y liviana.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que digan?- dijo socarrón.

-Lo quieran o no, soy tu esposa. Tendrán que soportar que una chica común es una Cullen como ellos.

Me miró sorprendido a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Pegó su frente a la mía mientras reía con soltura.

-Esto es muy gracioso. Jamás pensé vivir para escucharlo.

-Lo he aceptado, es parte de lo que acordamos, ¿no? – respondí un tanto nerviosa y tratando de escapar de su agarre. Siempre hacía eso cuando estábamos en público, trataba de ponernos en las posiciones más aparentemente amorosas para hablar, amenazar o simplemente aparentar lo felizmente enamorados que estábamos. Ya en parte me había acostumbrado a ellas, pero esta era en parte diferente porque nadie nos rodeaba.- Hoy he ido a ver a Jasper y me ha explicado todo. Tú has hecho tu parte, yo haré la mía. Soy de palabra, te lo había dicho. Ahora vamos al comedor, deben de extrañarse que nos quedemos atrás.

-¿Qué pensarán que no han pensado ya?

-Debes estar muy asombrado por mis palabras para que digas que no te importa lo que tu familia piense de ti.- dije burlonamente cuando por fin pude escaparme tratando de tragarme un poco el nerviosismo y volver a mi máscara de indiferencia y prudencia que esperaban todos ver en el rostro de la esposa de Edward Cullen.

Había servido un poco, ya que nadie me había llamado prostituta o caza fortunas en mi rostro en lo que iba de noche. Bueno, Tanya me había llamado fea en mis narices, pero las había tenido peores.

-Estamos casi… recién casados y nos amamos con locura, podemos quedarnos atrás para besarnos todo lo que queramos.

-Lo que tú digas.

Antes de entrar por la gran puerta, Edward se detuvo con seriedad a mi lado y con una mano acercó mi rostro al suyo plantando un corto y profundo beso en mis labios.

-Así es, lo que yo diga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Ahora sí ¿Cómo han estado? Por mi parte he estado bien por fin de vacaciones, así que me tendrán de nuevo cerrando los proyectos y continuando con los que iban en progreso. Había estado subiendo adelantos, pero no sé que tiene blogger conmigo que no me deja subir entradas al blog y me manda un código de error, así he estado usando la página del facebook para dejarlos, si no estan en el grupo las invito a unirse, todas las personas que quieran unirse pueden hacerlo ( A todo esto, siempre agrego a personas, pero creo que apreté mal un botón y dejé a alguien afuera, lo malo de todo esto ¡Es que no recuerdo a quien! Me mataran pero si a alguien que pidio unirse y aun no esta dentro, es que seguramente fue a ella a quien se me chisporroteo el dedo y no sabía donde ponerlo para que supiera que no fue con intencion mala! Lo siento :C)

Muchísimas gracias a _Ericastelo_ que beteó este capítulo con un monitor rosa y peleó más de costumbre con el cap porque me dio por inventar palabras, es que no sabía que estaba inventando un nuevo idioma (?) Tambien por aguantarme el resumen de lo que quedaba en la historia para reordenar las ideas, despues de estos 23 días. Gracias Eri.

Bueno avanzando al capítulo,¿Qué les ha parecido? Varios momentos entre Ed y Bells, Jasper entró en escena, así como los Vulturis, en el siguiente capítulo estará la culminación de la cena y avanzaremos un poco más en el tiempo, quizás hasta unas semanas antes del parto. Hay varias teorias dando vueltas por ahí, Son tan geniales ustedes, muchas gracias. Aunque ahora sospecho que por mi falta de actualizaciones quedaran pocas por aqui :C

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y su buena onda, dejo esto hasta aquí sino saldra un testamento XD

**Besotes. Enichepi**

Un adelantito para todas ustedes:

_-Me caes bien Isabella, pero eres una paria ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ser una buena esposa para mi hermano? Nos criamos juntos, él puede decir que me odia pero sé que me quiere mucho, cuidamos a los nuestros y tú, no eres parte del clan._

_-Edward y yo somos una familia ahora. Les guste o no, por lo tanto no permitiré que nos insultes porque te crees en el derecho de hacerlo, cuando estás actuando solo como una entrometida._


	21. Incómoda desconfianza

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcas es de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás de mi autoría. Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos abajo. Capítulo de largo duración ( 1313 )

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

"De lo que tengo miedo, es de tu miedo"_ William Shakespeare_

**Capítulo XX**

**Incómoda desconfianza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bella _

Como imaginé los más interesados por nuestra relación nos miraron 'disimuladamente' cuando entramos en último lugar al comedor. Realmente quise rodar los ojos y soltar un bufido exasperado, pero me contuve. A pesar de saber que debía mantenerme calmada y siempre sonriente, la conversación con Tanya me había dejado inquieta y con las defensas reforzadas.

Por lo menos de algo estaba segura, nada tenía que ver con el improvisado y enérgico beso que me había robado Edward.

Divisé a Tanya y a su familia, justo al costado de Carlisle y los demás Cullen. Gracias al cielo, los lugares que estaban vacíos y que suponía nos pertenecía estaban con Esme a un lado y Alec al otro, lo cual me hizo suspirar y soltar un poco el brazo de mi esposo en alivio. Él movió mi asiento en la forma más caballerosa posible haciéndome sonreír cínicamente en su dirección como toda respuesta inarticulada de mi parte, Edward no se quedó atrás e hizo el mismo gesto con mucha más delicadeza.

Hipócrita.

Alec me saludó con su mano haciéndome reír con su facha: chaqueta de cuero, pantalones rasgados, pulseras de metal y los pelos de punta.

-Muy apropiado-. Le susurré aguantando la risa.

Alec solo se limitó a sonreír y tomar uno de los tenedores frente a él para tratar de comer uno de los delicados panecillos que estaban al centro de la mesa. Su padre no tardó en regañarlo, cosa que me dejó helada en el momento en que aquellas tan conocidas palabras salieron de la boca de Aro Vulturi.

-Compórtate a la altura de la familia, mocoso. No nos decepciones más.

Rápidamente mi vista se fijó en ese hombre con gesto altanero y ególatra.

No podía estar menos asombrada, toda esta familia estaba loca. La rabia que surgía de mí cuando Carlisle usaba esas mismas palabras cada vez que he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar una conversación con Edward, renació al momento que sentí como Alec se encogía y trataba de disimular su tristeza… y mi esposo lo supo al instante porque su brazo se posicionó sobre mis hombros mientras besaba el que estaba más cerca de su rostro, para llamar mi atención. Cerré mis ojos y a ciegas alargué una de mis manos para apretar una de las de Alec, quien me respondió con un fuerte y juguetón apretón.

-No pasa nada.- murmuró.

Sonreía socarrón pero sabía que estaba afectado ¿Quién no? Ahora entendía el porqué tenía tanto pavor a que su padre supiera que bailaba en vez de preocuparse por ser un estudiante modelo, como él lo querría.

Una vez más, me prometí no hacerle algo así a mi hijo, además de una nueva meta y poder ayudar a Alec.

Poco a poco los platos pasaban frente a mí, mi apetito parecía haberme abandonado y solo comía por obligación a bocados muy pequeños mientras la mesa se convertía en un monótono y superficial murmullo de conversaciones. La verdad era que me sentía observada y no era para menos. Todos estaban al pendiente de la nueva y embarazada esposa de Edward, la simple mujer que lo había atrapado en las redes del engaño.

Las náuseas me atraparon desprevenida haciendo que saltara en mi puesto para cubrirme con una mano mi boca. Alec y Edward me miraron preocupados, mientras yo no tardaba en ponerme con un tomate ya que había llamado la atención de la mayoría de los comensales a nuestro alrededor.

Perfecto.

Sin decir más que un 'Lo siento', me levanté y me dirigí hacia el exterior del gran comedor esperando encontrarme con alguien que me guiara hacia uno de los baños de visita de esa gran mansión, la cual jamás había visitado y por lo tanto, me parecía lo especialmente tétrica como para perderme en sus pasillos. Una anciana de pelo castaño y expresión dulce se cruzó en mi camino, justo en el momento preciso y a su ritmo, amablemente me mostró el baño más cercano.

-Por aquí señora Cullen.

-Gracias, lamento desviarla de sus quehaceres. Muchísimas gracias.

-Esta mansión es mucho más ostentosa que la del pequeño Edward, señora-. Sonreí ante el adjetivo que usó para describirlo, en el momento en que también me preguntaba el porqué lo había llamado así, tan cariñosamente.

-¿Es que usted conoce a Edward de pequeño?.- dije mientras con alivio sentía como el malestar disminuía considerablemente.

No escuché una respuesta de su parte ya que su mirada a mis espaldas me alarmó de tal forma que supe que nuestra conversación estaba siendo interrumpida y acaba en ese mismo instante. La amable anciana se tensó en su puesto, y rápidamente se despidió. No bastó que me girara para saber que alguien no amable había llegado a nuestro lado, ni tampoco me costó imaginar quien pudiera ser aquella persona. Respiré, puse mis manos sobre mi vientre adoptando mi ya conocida postura de batalla antes de enfrentarla.

Es momento de recibir más golpes, pensé burlándome un poco. No era momento de ser derrotista.

-Pensé que ibas al baño-. Afirmó Alice, mientras su pie golpeaba el suelo cuestionándome con su mirada mientras me repasaba de pies a cabeza nada halagadoramente.

Cuadré mis hombros y endurecí mi mirada. Tenía que construir un muro entre ellos y yo para que nada pudiera afectarme. Ni sus palabras, ni sus gestos… nada. Y tenía que construirlos cada vez más alto y fuertes.

-Esta amable mujer me estaba enseñando donde quedaba antes de que la espantaras, si me permites-. Intenté moverme pero su postura me lo impidió. Respiré para serenarme una vez más ante su infantil movida, no quería hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme luego.

Mi bebé estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-Si hubieras preguntado te hubieras enterado que hay uno al costado del comedor, no al final del ala sur de la mansión.

Su comentario me hizo sentir tonta y sumamente minúscula a su lado, sin embargo no me disculpé, no tenía porqué, así que me mantuve en silencio devolviendo su inquisitoria mirada a su atuendo.

Alice tenía unos tacos altísimos, y un vestido amarillo que casi me cegaba al enfocar la vista directamente sobre él, su cabello en una melena perfectamente lisa y adornada solo con un broche de evidente valor… en resumen su vestuario resultaba espectacular pero su actitud apestaba.

-Si me disculpas…- Volví a repetir un poco más alto y frío, imitando a mi esposo en su actitud mandona antes de que mi cuñada y yo, nos sumiéramos en alguna especie de guerra mundial que no deseaba en estos momentos, tratando de pasar por su lado para entrar al cuarto de baño de una vez por todas. Si bien las ganas de vomitar se habían esfumado en el momento exacto en el que abandoné ese comedor infestado de hipócritas, mi vejiga no aguantaba un ataque verbal más. Menos de ella.

Realmente necesita usar el maldito baño.

Alice siempre había estado distante a lo que se refería a nuestro forzado matrimonio. No me miraba, ni me hablaba y eso estaba bien conmigo. Si ella respetaba a mi familia, yo respetaría su opinión, fuera cual fuera. Personalmente era partidaria de respetar las decisiones y opiniones siempre y cuando respeten al blanco de todas ellas, y esencialmente Alice lo estaba haciendo. Jamás había escuchado un 'zorra' o 'cazafortunas' de su boca y eso para mí era suficiente como para tener el deseo de mantener esta distante relación sin incidentes que involucraran sangre o palabrotas.

Bueno, hasta hoy.

-¿Qué es lo que mi hermano vio en ti? Sinceramente no lo entiendo- dijo manteniéndose en su posición y si bien su voz no detonaba hostilidad, su lenguaje corporal demostraba que no me tenía ni respeto ni afecto.

_Muy bien, Isabella. Esto significa guerra entonces._

-Ya sabes lo que dicen; que el amor es ciego y esas cosas- . Respondí alejándome frustrada y a la vez cansada de todo esto. Tratando de no ejercer más presión en su costado para que me dejara pasar de una vez por todas. Estiré uno de los costados de la flor de seda azul que cubría uno de los costados de mis costillas, en un vano intento de mantener la compostura.

Parecía que todo el mundo tenía algo que decir hoy y la verdad era que me lo esperaba, sería estúpida si no y sinceramente no me consideraba tal cosa. Lo que no esperaba era que estas batallas verbales me cansaran tanto, debía enfrentar a cada Cullen y lo sabía, pero el tema ya me estaba poniendo tensa, irritable y muy exhausta.

Y no podía demostrárselos, ni siquiera a Edward y eso, cansaba aún más.

-Mira Isabella, si lo que quieres es dinero, te lo daremos… mucho dinero-. Recalcó haciendo énfasis en la palabra como si así resultara más atractiva, ignorando el hecho de que para mí solo la hacía más repulsiva.- Solo deja a mi hermano en paz.

La pequeña Cullen tuvo el descaro de levantar su cartera de noche y sacar una chequera de ella, mientras cerraba mis ojos para encausar el cúmulo de emociones que comenzaron a fluir por mis venas.

Decepción, rabia, frustración, intolerancia, tristeza… furia. Todas en un solo instante.

-No te atrevas a escribir ese cheque.- Le siseé lentamente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.- Nunca dejo de sorprenderme de ustedes los ricos… todo lo solucionan con dinero.

-Y yo no entiendo a las escaladoras, que se hacen las respetables cuando lo único que quieren es drenarles los bolsillos a incrédulos. Ni siquiera te dignas a usar tacones, es inaceptable.

-Mira Alice, me da mucha pena escuchar que tengas una opinión tan baja de tu propio hermano, pero no es sorpresa, luego de escuchar a tu padre decir lo mismo cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.- Miré a mí alrededor tratando de buscar algo en lo que distraerme para no soltar todas las cosas que quería decirle, si bien yo no era por naturaleza una persona violenta durante estos meses sabía que estaba más propensa a soltar uno que otro. Edward podía dar fe de eso.

Respira Bella.

-Edward y yo somos una familia ahora- continué tomando una de las rosas que se encontraban en un frasco de vidrio simétricamente alineados, disfrutando de sus tonalidades rosas mientras mi corazón se lograba calmar un poco.- Les guste o no, por lo tanto no permitiré que nos insultes porque te crees en el derecho de hacerlo, cuando estás actuando solo como una entrometida.

-No soy una entrometida, ¡estoy protegiendo a la familia!

-Las buenas intenciones no son nada si no están bien encaminadas.- Hice una mueca de dolor cuando una de las espinas cortó la piel de mi dedo anular, rápidamente lo llevé a mi boca mientras miraba en el reflejo del espejo el colgante que adornaba mi pecho y el anillo que adornaba el dedo que se encontraba en mi boca.- Déjame darte un consejo: madura…

Alice abrió la boca como si pretendiera decir algo pero su cuerpo no cooperaba en hacerlo, aproveché su estupor para colarme hacía el baño como si el diablo me pisara los talones, acariciando la joya mientras caminaba hacia mi destino, feliz y serena.

No me atreví a pensar el motivo, porque seguramente la respuesta no me gustaría, pero dejar callado a un Cullen merecía una risita.

¡Oh, sí!

.

-¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?- preguntó Edward con su habitual tono enfadado y exasperado que tan bien le quedaban cuando tenía que ocultarlo de la demás gente y no podía. Cuando volví al comedor se mantenía una acalorada conversación de lo que supuse era política y la mayoría no notó mi regreso.- Esme no pudo encontrarte.

Miré a Esme apenada, mientras ella me medio sonreía cálidamente en respuesta y volvía su atención a la conversación que su marido estaba liderando.

-En el baño.

-No me mientas.

-No te miento. Tu hermana me hizo una visita sin embargo.

Sus emociones mutaron hacia la curiosidad manteniendo un poco del enfado en gesto, tan típico de él. Su ceño fruncido parecía estar tatuado cuando se trataba de mí que me daban unas ganas de pasarle mi mano sobre su cara solo para que cambiara la dirección de sus cejas.

-¿Qué pasó con Alice?

-¿No podemos hablarlo luego? Me siento más observada que de costumbre con tu cara tan cerca de la mía.- No se alejó ni un centímetro y se acercó un poco más para besar mi mejilla, como si estuviera retándome. Demostrando lo testarudo que éramos el uno con el otro siempre… si yo decía 'Aléjate', él decía 'Me acerco'.

-Esto está por terminar, nos iremos pronto- susurró mirando a su alrededor y levantando la copa hacia su tío Aro, quien lo observaba a lo lejos. De lo cerca que estábamos pude notar la tensión de su cuerpo al hacer gesto, asegurándome que tampoco era de su agrado aquel tipo.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Gracias a mí, es que nos iremos antes.- Aseguró volviendo a su posición.- Me lo agradecerás después, Bella.

-Como tú digas.- Contesté y al momento que dije esas palabras, recordé lo que había pasado la última vez que las había dicho provocando un poco de rubor en mis mejillas que oculté girándome hacia Alec.

Alec parecía querer fundirse con la silla en un intento de desaparecer de ahí. Lo entendía y envidiaba profundamente pues deseaba con todas mis ganas poder desaparecer de ahí, pero no podía darme las libertades que él y su hermana sí. Ella, Jane parecía tan o más aburrida que su hermano gemelo y ambos eran la imagen de lo inadecuado, pero la esencia de lo real. ¿Complicado, cierto? Quizás porque nada en esta familia era fácil es que calzaban en toda esta cena, nadie parecía prestarles demasiada atención. No estaban vestidos para la ocasión y tampoco parecían querer estar allí más que por compromiso.

Pronto Alec me presentó a su hermana, quien sin ser grosera no parecía muy a gusto con la animosidad de su hermano para conmigo. Suponía que le había llegado uno de los tantos comentarios que circulaban a mis espaldas y en las revistas a los ojos de todos, lo que no favorecía una primera buena impresión.

Luego de unos interminables minutos, la mano de Edward se posicionó a mi espalda en forma suave y cariñosa –llámese sobreactuada- para llamar mi atención, pero no fue necesario que me girara para averiguar que quería, ya que él apoyó su mentón en mi hombro e informó que tenía que reunirse con su padre y un grupo de gente importante antes que nos pudiéramos ir. Asentí y él besó el espacio que su mentón desocupó antes de levantarse y golpear a Alec en la nuca, ordenándole que nos cuidara.

Cuando escuché y entendí el 'nos' sonreí, golpeándome automáticamente por ello y recordándome que bien podía cuidarme sola.

No me permití sobre pensarlo ni un segundo más, no tenía sentido, porque nada bueno podía salir de pensar en las acciones de Edward, todavía estaba convencida de que nada en él era en vano y en estos momentos no quería llenar mi cabeza de teorías que solamente encontraría salida en mi cabeza. Además, toda su familia me observaba de reojo como si fuéramos una especie de circo, sacándome un poco de mis casillas a cada momento.

El tiempo pasó lentamente mientras conversaba con Alec y pronto se nos unió Esme cuando Carlisle se excusó al baño. El tema se había enfocado en mi embarazo, lo cual me hizo relajar y sentir cómoda entre esas paredes tan hostiles. Alabé la decoración de Esme y su vestido, y ella se disculpó una vez más por las palabras de su marido y por la poca conversación que podía ofrecerme. Lo entendía, ella era la anfitriona y como tal tenía que conversar con todos los invitados, no podía cuidarme de su familia por mucho que lo deseara.

Me despedí de ella cuando su marido le indicó que fueran a hablar con un hombre gordo y calvo de la esquina contraria. Alec, por el contrario, se había disculpado un momento para contestar una llamada.

-Alice me habló de su encuentro.- Tanya acompañada de Jane quien parecía incómoda al lado de su hermana. Habían aparecido de la nada a mi costado al mismo instante en el que me levantaba para estiran un poco mis hinchadas piernas. Jane me miró en forma de disculpa pero sin posibilidad de correr hacia otra dirección. Su hermana la había traído como testigo o fachada, suponía, y no tenía opción de marcharse.

-Supongo que ha dicho muchas cosas.- respondí con una de mis manos sobando mi baja espalda en forma reconfortante.

_Round 3._

- Me caes bien, Isabella, pero eres una paria. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ser una buena esposa para mi primo? Nos criamos juntos, él puede decir que me odia pero sé que me quiere mucho, cuidamos a los nuestros y tú, no eres parte del clan.- Dijo muy segura de dar en el clavo, pero no podía estar más equivocada.

¡Dios, esta gente no se cansa nunca!

Ignoré su comentario mientras veía a Edward salir del despacho de su padre despidiéndose de todos esos hombres tan serios y respingones dando un poco de esperanza de acabar pronto con esta noche. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron le hice una mueca que esperaba pudiera interpretar como 'Vámonos ya' mientras soltaba el aire que retenía.

-Tanya vámonos, ¿quiéres?- Jane le rogó a su hermana sin resultado.

- O, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes ser una buena madre para su hijo?- terminó logrando que todo el murmullo de la sala que nos rodeaba se volviera insignificante para mis oídos.

_¿Qué había dicho?_

Me giré mostrándome más afectada de lo que debería haber dejado ver, pude sentir mi rostro comenzar a arder por el enfado en cosa de segundos y mis manos comenzar a picar por la inminente carga de furia que sus palabras me provocaron.

_¿Qué se había atrevido a decir?_

Y sin más, lo perdí.

Y Edward lo supo al momento que volvimos a cruzar miradas y la suya claramente mostró el miedo y el temor a lo que sabía que venía a continuación.

El sonido de mi palma chocando con la mejilla de la rubia resonó en el pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos de manera exagerada, pareciendo, a mi manera de ver, más fuerte de lo que realmente había sido. Su mejilla roja, la sonrisita de Jane, Edward corriendo a mi encuentro para evitar lo que sea que viniera en respuesta… estaba preparada para su enfado, sus gritos y reproches.

Porque Edward lo sabía, sabía que nadie… nadie cuestionaba mi amor por mi bebé y quedaba tan tranquila con sus palabras. Se lo merecía.

-Seré una buena madre, mucho mejor de lo que tu podrías soñar serlo alguna vez. No te atrevas a repetirlo, ¿me has oído?- dije con la voz contenida pero lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara solo ella. Su hermano, Félix, se puso a su lado para sostenerla mientras mantenía mi mirada alta, segura y altiva, escaneando a las personas que habían presenciado el penoso espectáculo y retándola a que hicieran algún comentario.

No me amedrentarían, ella se lo merecía y sería capaz de mucho más por mis hijos.

-¡Isabella!- Pronto me vi arrastrada por la brusca mano de Edward hacía un costado, fuera de la línea de batalla.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que la conmoción se calmara y para que Edward dejara de temblar de enojo y comenzara disminuir su brusquedad al sostenerme y arrastrarme. Me solté con la mayor delicadeza que su mano me permitió y me dirigí estoica hacia Esme y Carlisle, quienes parecían en estado de _shock_, con el mejor rostro y la forma más dulce y amable que tenía de expresarme.

-Gracias por invitarnos, ha sido una velada encantadora - dije besando a Esme en su mejilla y evitando a Carlise cuando me devolví con Edward para salir de la mansión rumbo a nuestra casa.

_Inhala, exhala_, pensaba mientras nos subíamos al automóvil sintiéndome por primera vez en la velada orgullosa de mi misma, tanto que sin previo aviso y bajo la mirada confusa de Edward comencé a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

Quizás hubiera actuado como una luchadoras de barro o algo así, esfumando por completo la imagen de respetable esposa... pero se sentía bien. ¡Vaya, sí que se sentía estupendo!

.

Luego de mi ataque de risa, el ambiente había estado… tenso, pero eso era usual entre nosotros así que me mantuve alejada de un posible estallido del hombre que se sentaba a mi lado pero el tiempo pasó y pasó… y nada. Llegamos a la mansión, subimos a nuestra habitación, nos preparamos para ir a dormir y nada había sucedido, ni siquiera un comentario sarcástico o mordaz. Eso era lo que en estos momentos me tenía de los nervios.

Edward estaba con sus habituales lentes de lectura con toda su atención en un documento con números y gráficos, al parecer más importantes e interesantes que una pelea conmigo. Me removí incómoda en mi puesto y él ni siquiera pestañeó ante la distracción.

Esto era serio.

-Okay, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-¿Algo como qué?- respondió sin siquiera quitar los ojos del papel.

¡Argh!

-'Bella, has sido irrespetuosa y no has cumplido tu parte del trato, ¡te odio! ¡No saldrás de esta casa en mucho tiempo!'- dije imitando su voz colocando la mi voz ronca y haciendo movimientos con mis manos mientras me volvía a acomodar en mi lado de la cama.

-No sabía que eras una niña que necesitara ser castigada.

-No soy una niña.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Esa es mi línea- lo reté intentando que mostrara algo de emoción, algo que me dijera que era lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en estos momentos, pero nada.

Lo miré enojada mientras él continuaba leyendo, al final decidí recostarme bajo las mantas con mi cuerpo en su dirección, observándolo con el único motivo de tratar de adivinar qué rayos planeaba, curiosa por su pasividad y enojada por lo mismo. Bueno, también tenía la esperanza de incomodarlo, pero estaba hecho de piedra y como tal nada lo inmutaba.

Ni siquiera mi mirada penetrante y mis suspiros desesperados cada cinco segundos.

Después de todo, la velada no había estado tan mal, había aguantando siendo una estatua sonriente y cariñosa la mayoría de ella, me había comportado como él quería, pero bien sabía Edward que yo no era como él y por lo tanto defendía a mi familia de comentarios hirientes y desdeñosos. A los míos nadie los tocaba y esperaba que pudiera entenderlo… si me dejara contarle y explicarle como fue todo, podría defenderme, podría hacerle ver mi punto y podría… ¿Qué? ¿Perdonarme? ¡Él no tenía nada que perdonarme!

Pero ahí estaba él, ensimismado en su maldito papel sin prestarme la más mínima atención, como si el que se estuviera protegiendo fuera él de mí y no al revés.

Me rendí al momento en que cerré mis ojos y caí inmediatamente dormida.

Nada pasó durante esa noche, ni menos durante la madrugada del día siguiente cuando, como todos los días, se levantó a penas el despertador sonó para ir al bendito gimnasio antes de ir a la oficina. Tampoco durante los días que siguieron, con sus respectivas noches.

Nada.

Anduve esos días irritada, y en parte se debía a la detestable incertidumbre en la que Edward me había mantenido toda la maldita semana, necesitaba que sacara lo que le molestaba… todo. Que me gritara y me amenazara, que nos gritáramos, que nos odiábamos y que nos diéramos la espalda antes de dormir y amanecer abrazados misteriosamente luego en la madrugada.

Tachen lo último.

¡Dios! Estaba loca. Hace dos meses era mucho mejor ignorarlo y ya, pero ahora era como parte de mi rutina diaria una pelea con él, un comentario desdeñoso, una crítica, una sonrisa maliciosa, una insinuación, ¡Algo! Y el que no estuviera haciendo nada de eso me tenía desquiciada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me imaginaba sola en el mundo y lo quisiera o no, Edward era parte de esa disfuncional familia que mi mente se ensimismaba en pertenecer.

¡Argh!

Abrí el vestidor con brusquedad y traté de vestirme con un poco más de esfuerzo que el de costumbre. Me sentí un poco incomoda y fuera de lugar con este vestido de premamá rosa de algodón, un cárdigan y las sandalias con un poco de tacón, solo un poco.

¿Mostraba mucho? ¿Me veía bien?

Bufé enojada conmigo misma y comencé a buscar algo de maquillaje que Tia me había dejado en una hermosa cajita en mi lado de la repisa del baño, junto con todas las cremas antiestrías e hidratantes. Cuando terminé de aplicarme la sombra de ojos y un poco, poquísimo de brillo labial, tomé mi mochila y salí hacia la cocina en busca de Benjamín.

-¿Va a salir, señora Bella?- preguntó Tia mientras ayudaba a la chica de la cocina a terminar de guardar la loza del desayuno, deteniéndose en seco al mirar mi atuendo y accesorios.

-Sí, ¿está Benjamín disponible? No quiero incomodarlo.

-Por supuesto, él está para eso.- Dejó el plato donde correspondía y caminó hacia el teléfono para marcarlo.- Se ve muy bien.

-Gracias.- respondí ruborizándome un poco, aún un tanto insegura y tomando con más fuerza la mochila en mi hombro.

-Permítame decirle algo…- asentí al verla colgar el teléfono y dudar un poco.- ¿No compramos bolsos más acordes, la última vez que fuimos al centro comercial?

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi mochila?

-Nada, pero le quedaría perfecta un bolso de cuero café.- Rodé los ojos.- Está bien, lo siento. No es de mi incumbencia. Benjamín está por llegar.

-No te angusties, la próxima vez elegiré un bolso más… a la ¿moda?

Tia sonrió justo cuando su esposo, me indicaba que podía subir al automóvil para dirigirnos a donde sea que fuese. Rápidamente le indiqué que quería ir al cementerio y sin más preámbulo comenzamos el viaje en silencio.

Necesitaba hablar con mi padre sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, necesitaba encontrarme con mis raíces para saber que seguía siendo yo, la mujer que podía ser una buena persona y una buena madre. Al parecer Tanya, Carlisle, Alice e incluso, inconscientemente, Ángela habían plantado la semilla de la duda en mi cabeza, y Edward estaba amplificándolo con su actitud y eso… eso era lo que me tenía más irritada aún. ¿De verdad creía que no podía ser buena madre? ¿Eso significaría que me alejaría de mi bebé cuando este naciera? Me había prometido que no y además, ahora éramos amigos. Yo lo ayudaba a él y él me ayudaba a mí.

No me ocultaría cosas importantes, a menos que le fueran de provecho, lo cual no era mucha garantía, pero estaba segura que jamás faltaría a su palabra. Jamás me haría algo tan feo.

Cuando llegamos le pedí a Benjamín que se quedara en el auto, no había necesidad de compañía en este lugar.

Estaba vacío y muy silencioso, tanto que el sonido del viento al mover las hojas le daba esa sensación de estar entrando a otra dimensión, una donde podía estar cerca de quienes se encontraban ya en el polvo, hablarles y no creer que le estas hablando al viento.

No me costó llegar al lugar donde descansaban los restos de mi padre, y tal y como cada vez que lo visitaba me arrodillaba en su tumba, ese mismo dolor punzaba en mi pecho como si jamás se hubiera ido.

-Papá…- dije colocando una de las manos sobre el mármol.- Hoy te he traído un regalo. Ya sé que no te gustaban mucho pero estoy segura que apreciarás esto más que a las flores.

Coloqué mi mochila a un lado y saqué de su interior un marco de foto con una imagen impresa de la última ecografía que había tenido, la misma que supe que Edward había impreso para ponerla quien sabe dónde.

-Va a ser un hombrecito, ¿no es fantástico? Sé que siempre quisiste tener uno con quien mirar los partidos de béisbol. Lamento no haber puesto más empeño en entender el juego, pero estoy segura que mi bebé le encantará, si… estuvieras vivo.- No pude seguir hablando más.

Sentía una profunda tristeza pero evitaba llorar, a pesar de tener la fuerte sensación de querer lanzar un aguacero por mis ojos, lo retuve. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que no venía y ya me sentía como si faltara una parte de mí en mi pecho. No conté el tiempo que estuve hablando con mi padre, contándole todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, la infame cena, las palabras de todas esas personas, como me hacían sentir y como también, estaba decidida a luchar y no rendirme. Le conté también, como lo recordaba siempre revisando todos esos recuerdos y fotografías que almacenaba sagradamente en la habitación que ocupé la primera vez que estuve en esa gran casa que en la que ahora vivía.

Esa habitación permanecía intocable, era… mi lugar, mi espacio familiar ante todo lo desconocido durante las primeras semanas, ahora era el lugar donde podía ser yo sin tener que aparentar. La había decorado con las pocas pertenencias que había retirado del apartamento de mi padre, mis libros, mis muebles, las fotografías de mi padre pegadas a la pared junto con recortes de diarios, fotografías de cuartos de bebés de inspiración, bebés sonrientes y flores que recogía del jardín y colgaba para que se secaran distribuidas en cordeles que sostenía con clavijas a la pared frente al escritorio. También tenía una laptop, que Tia insistió en que comprara para poder investigar los cursos y materias antes de inscribirme definitivamente, unos cuantos cuadernos de croquis, lápices y cojines inflados tirados por el piso.

-¿Dónde iremos ahora, Bella?- preguntó Benjamín una vez me acomodé en el asiento trasero.

Sinceramente no me gustaba tener que depender de alguien para ir y venir, me sentía una abusadora y una esnob al pedir que alguien me llevara si yo misma podía tomar el metro o un taxi, pero sabía que ir a lugares públicos en medios de trasporte públicos sería el pan del día para esas revistas que aún querían una noticia de la infame esposa de Cullen y su embarazo, y aunque no eran muchas revistas… aún quedaban unas cuantas. Eso me gustaba aún menos que depender de un chofer. Quizás podría aprender a manejar y comprarme un auto de segunda mano.

Arreglé mi vestido y coloqué mi mochila en mis piernas antes de contestar, tomando todo el valor que esta visita me había infundido.

-Vamos a la oficina. Quiero ver a Edward.

.

.

Antes de entrar al gran edificio de _C.E.E Petroleum_, le indiqué a mi amable chofer y amigo que podía volver a casa para almorzar y estar con su esposa, asegurándole que volvería con Edward… aunque no supiera si eso era cierto o no.

Suspiré al saludar a la recepcionista, quien me conocía ampliamente por las imágenes en los periódicos y previas visitas, ahora nadie dudaba que era la esposa del dueño de esta empresa y eso me facilitaba las cosas y evitaba que tuviera que andar escondiéndome o escabulléndome del personal del primer piso para poder ir a la oficina de Edward, como la primera vez.

-Bienvenida, señora Cullen, anunciaré su llegada.

-No es necesario, Gina. Muchas gracias por tu preocupación.- Le dije sonriéndole y deteniéndome frente a su módulo. Todo el edificio estaba muy bien decorado, me gustaban los colores y los muebles, le daban un aire cálido y a la vez profesional.- ¿Cómo están tus hijos?

Gina era una mujer de 25 años con dos hijos y un marido que trabajaba en el área de contabilidad de la empresa, ambos muy amables y preocupados trabajadores. Conocí a uno de sus pequeños cuando Gina no tenía donde dejarlo cuando este había salido antes de la guardería por vacaciones o algo así, y lo tenía casi escondido en su módulo jugando con unos lápices. Ese día le aseguré que Edward no diría nada e incluso le increpé cuando íbamos a la consulta con los doctores del porqué no tenía una guardería para los hijos de las personas que trabajan allí. Su respuesta: "No es rentable". La mía: "Si te hace falta dinero, la fundación _Cisne_ te lo dará". Resultado: "Lo pensaré".

Hoy era un buen día para recordárselo, en especial cuando _Cisne_ ya estaba haciendo las entrevistas para los emprendedores que quisieran ser ayudados con sus proyectos e investigando notas de alumnos en situación vulnerable. Leah ya había sido seleccionada tras mis indicaciones, pero con Jacob no ha habido forma de ubicarlo, lo cual me tenía entre preocupada y triste a la vez, aumentó mi irritación. Había desaparecido hacía unas semanas y algo me hizo pensar que quizás se había ido de vacaciones a su sitio usual, La Push en el extremo opuesto del continente.

_Genial._

Por otro lado, Jasper me enviaba informes sobre algunas inversiones en la bolsa que traían ganancias a Cisne que podrían ser utilizadas para más proyectos y le dejé muy claro que la guardería en _C.E.E Petroleum_ era una de ellos. En los próximos días estaría recibiendo un borrador.

-Muy bien. El mayor está con gripe, pero se está recuperando.

-Que mal. ¿Lo has llevado al doctor?

-Sí, por favor. No se preocupe.

Me despedí antes de tomar el elevador. Ya dentro, volví a suspirar al ver mi reflejo en los grandes espejos que circundaban el cubículo y antes de llegar al piso final saqué apurada de la mochila, el brillo labial y me lo apliqué sin cuestionarme mucho el porqué de la acción. Ser un poco femenina no debería causarme tanto revuelo ¡Por Dios!

Saludé a Sienna, quien me indicó a base de gestos que Edward estaba en su oficina.

Entré sin más preámbulo a su oficina. Edward se encontraba enfrascado en su computadora, tipeando furiosamente en el teclado y pasando unas imágenes indescifrables en un reproductor en la pared opuesta a la ventana.

-Dije que no me molestaran hasta después de la reunión. Fuera.- Ordenó amargamente sin siquiera dar un vistazo. Cerré la puerta furiosa, haciendo que nos enfrentáramos a una batalla de miradas, la que por primera vez gané porque Edward parecía lo bastante asombrado como para mantener el gesto furioso en su cara. Sus ojos viajaron por mi ropa, de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir incomoda y deseando desaparecer detrás de unas de sus cortinas para que no me mirara tan minuciosamente.

-¿Qué?- gruñí mientras me acercaba con paso fuerte hacia su escritorio, haciéndole evidente con mi actitud lo incómoda que me hacía sentir con su inspección.

-No sé, dime tú. Estás invadiendo mi oficina como si fueras la dueña.

-Soy mitad dueña, ¿no lo recuerdas _esposito_?

-Eso no es cierto, firmamos acuerdos prenupciales, _cielito_. Lo tuyo es tuyo y lo mío, mío.

Tenía razón.

-¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita, Isabella? Estoy trabajando.- Continuó volviendo su vista a la pantalla y evitándome como lo había estado haciendo todos estos días, lo que era la principal razón por la que había decidido hacer esto.

Necesitaba que me dijera que pasaba por su mente, no que se lo guardara. A pesar de sus intenciones, de saber que en cierta forma no me guardaba nada de cariño y que solo se había casado conmigo por mi bebé, su estatus y poder, él era lo único seguro en mi vida, lo único real… por muy retorcido que sonara. No me había mentido ni ocultado ninguna de sus intenciones desde el principio y no soportaría que lo hiciese ahora.

-Perfecto. No te quiero quitar más tiempo así que hagamos esto rápido.- Con un movimiento brusco me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio, coloqué mi mochila sobre mis piernas a modo de defensa física ante su presencia.- Dispara.

Solo el sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas ambientaba nuestro silencio. Pero yo no hablaría, ya lo había hecho y estaba segura que él sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería.

-No te daré en el gusto.- murmuró luego de un rato.

-Bueno, no ha debido atacar a nuestro hijo.- disparé yo, a modo de defensa ante cualquier frase que pudiera decir. Le di la razón , antes que la pidiera.

¡Rayos! Parecía una desesperada.

-Se lo ha merecido entonces.- fue su respuesta, una que me gustó más de lo que debería porque era lo mismo que había pensando, pero eso no explicaba su actitud durante la semana. Así que esperé.

Pero nada.

Otra vez el silencio. Éramos un equipo, ¿cierto? Pero a pesar de todas sus palabras, algo en mí aún dudaba de ellas, necesitaba confirmación, un acto de lealtad o de camadería. ¿Era mucho pedirle eso al manipulador y oportunista Edward Cullen? Quizás había sido muy apresurado el creer que tendría alguien en quien apoyarme, en quien confiar, quizás tendría que volver a cuidarme sola, proteger mis espaldas a modo de proteger a mi hijo de esta gente.

_No quería seguir luchando en solitario, simplemente, no quería._

Pero no podía creerlo, algo en mí necesitaba confirmar… creer un poco en este hombre, que decía estar ahora de mi lado, porque le convenía, pero a mi lado al fin y al cabo, al lado de su hijo.

-Me alegro que pienses así, ahora dispara. Ha pasado casi una semana y no me has gritado ni nada, ¿qué te está pasando amigo?

-¿Te gusta que te grite?

-No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que… no pareces tú. ¿Está todo bien?

-Perfecto, estaría mejor si me dejaras trabajar. El dinero no se hace solo.

-No, por si no lo sabías crece en árboles. – Mi comentario no logró ni un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa. Ahora vete.

Me quedé sentada en el cómodo asiento de cuero, mirando el espacio que nos rodeaba ignorando su 'dulce' petición mientras él seguía mirando su pantalla y digitando algunas cosas. En su mesa tenía adornos toscos, masculinos y oscuros. Toda la oficina lucía tonos cálidos enfatizados por la luz solar que entraba por las grandes ventanas a su espalda. Chicago se veía un tanto distante al simple humano desde esta altura. Imaginé visualizar la ciudad de noche desde un balcón a una altura similar. Sería hermoso.

Volví a mirar a mi 'esposo' trabajar. Me sentía invisible pues no me prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Había traído dinero para un taxi, pero no quería usarlo.

-Hoy ha venido a visitarme mi abogado temprano.- Comentó despreocupadamente, no podía entender que tenía que ver yo y su abogado además de los contratos que firmamos, pero que ya estaban finiquitados y resueltos. No me importaba nada más.- Te comenté hace un tiempo que todas las personas involucradas iban a pagar por su coalición con Ángela, ¿lo recuerdas?

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Claro que sí y de tan solo retomarlo en mi memoria, la rabia y el desprecio hacia esas horribles personas volvía a renacer como si jamás se hubiera ido. Empecé a tirar y apretar los tirantes de mi mochila, para lograr liberar algo de tensión.

-Lo recuerdo - le dije como toda respuesta mientras mi mandíbula se tensaba y apretaba aún más mis dedos en la tela.

-Pues…- continuó volteando y colocando sus manos bajo su barbilla con una expresión satisfecha.- Las investigaciones los muestran culpables… a todos. Ni siquiera pueden ejercer su profesión nunca más, y además nos han tenido que pagar una indemnización generosa, por daños irreparables. Incluso, el médico jefe ha sido demandado por complicidad en homicidio premeditado y arriesga años en la cárcel.- Terminó riendo y tapando su boca para evitar demostrar alegría mayor.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Puedes confiar en mi palabra cuando te la doy. Soy serio y cumplo lo que prometo, espero lo tengas claro.

No podía creerlo. Toda la rabia, toda la desesperación, todo el sufrimiento no iban a desaparecer tan pronto, lo sabía, pero un nuevo sentimiento lograba interponerse a él, opacándolos un poco y logrando quitar un peso de encima, logrando calmarme y dándome la facultad de poder decir, al fin, que la justicia no era solo una ilusión. A todos los que hacían cosas malas les llega su castigo… tarde o temprano.

Reí con él, mientras el ambiente se volvía ligero.

-Tienes que pensar que vas a hacer con el dinero de la indemnización.- Agregó cuando se dio cuenta que nos reímos al unísono, destruyendo todo el ambiente que de repente se había creado.

Bueno si hablaba de dinero, me destruía el ánimo a mí también. ¡Que no todo es dinero!

-No me interesa. No lo quiero.

-Supuse que lo dirías, así que lo destiné al fondo para la construcción de esa inútil guardería. ¿Contenta? - agregó volteándose al ordenador como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Vas a construir la guardería?

No lo podía creer, estuvo escuchando lo que le dije y lo estuvo considerando.

-Sí, el dinero no es mío, es tuyo. Además la fundación tendrá que pagar los sueldos.

-Claro.- Me reí mientras permanecía entusiasmada en mi puesto sin la menor intención de levantarme pero claramente con demasiada energía en el cuerpo.

Estuve durante un buen rato imaginando las cosas que podía comprar para que los niños tuvieran dónde y con qué jugar, e incluso imaginé traer a mi bebé a jugar de vez en cuando, Edward no se podía oponer a tener a su hijo cerca y estaba segura que me lo agradecería por muy tacaño, manipulador y egoísta que fuera. Imaginar que el dinero de esas horribles personas iba a ser usado para algo con propósito me dejaba todavía de mejor humor… aunque no duró mucho en la atmosfera que reinaba en la oficina.

Volvimos a la hostilidad y tensión. No soportaba su mutismo e inactividad, así que dije lo primero que se vino a la mente.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando que llevamos algo así como tres meses viviendo juntos, somos amigos y todo eso, pero no sé nada de ti.- Dije rápidamente temiendo no tener el valor de poder pronunciarlo todo.

Por fin, su mirada se posó en la mía, retiró sus anteojos de lectura dejándolos encima de su escritorio caoba y apartando la mirada de su computadora. Parecía curioso y asombrado.

Seguí temiendo ser interrumpida y a la vez deseándolo. ¿Tenía sentido?

-Así que he pensando en venir a hacerte una visita a tu oficina y ver qué haces. Estoy curiosa y la verdad es que me aburro en casa.

-Puedes salir de compras o a esas cosas que hacen las mujeres.- Contestó cerrando los ojos y presionándolos con sus dedos para descansar un poco.

-Pues ahí lo tienes, ¡ni siquiera me conoces!- Tomé uno de los adornos frente a mi y comencé a girarlo entre mis dedos -¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Lancé y me golpeé mentalmente por todo el circo que estaba armando. Pero bueno, ¿los amigos se conocían o no? Estaba un poco aburrida de vivir con un desconocido por mucho que no nos cayéramos bien o no nos queramos como se deberían querer las parejas casadas, estábamos obligados a vivir juntos por un largo tiempo más antes siquiera en pensar en separarnos, así que estaba en mi derecho de preguntar un poco.

-Depende del día. Mi color favorito hoy es el rosa, mañana… no sé.

¡Me respondería! Quizás no estaba tan ocupado como decía estarlo y ¿rosa? Vaya afeminado.

-¿Música favorita?- sonrió antes de girarse y concentrarse en mi rostro.

-No, por cada pregunta que me hagas tienes que responder la misma. No me someterás a este interrogatorio a mí solo, así que dime tu color favorito.- Ordenó, haciéndome sonreír con su tono mandón.

-Ehm… amarillo quizás. Es un color alegre y cálido, me hace pensar en el sol.

-No tengo música favorita, me gusta de todo un poco. Te toca.

-Me gusta Frank Sinatra, a mi padre le encantaba. Soy de música tranquila, nada muy pesado.

Y así por un buen rato; ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?, si estuvieras en una isla desierta, ¿qué te llevarías? ¿Te gustan las verduras? ¿Cuál es tu actor favorito, tu actriz? ¿Tu película favorita? ¿Playa o campo? ¿Tu cita favorita, tu auto? ¿Tu hobby?

Seguimos conversando cosas sin sentido, haciendo preguntas tontas y hasta riéndonos de nuestras propias respuestas. Era extraño, pero no tanto como para espantarme.

La verdad sea dicha, es que lo estaba pasando bien.

Él siguió trabajando, dejándome estar ahí sin hostigarme más a que me fuera, me aseguró que antes de irse tendría una reunión y que podía quedarme en la oficina mientras lo esperaba. Hasta pidió el almuerzo para que comiéramos mientras seguíamos las preguntas, habíamos pasado de un momento a otro de las tontas y nos habíamos adentramos a las profundas y sustanciales. Bueno, no tanto así pero si vergonzosas desde mi punto de vista. Lo cierto era que la curiosidad a veces me mataba y prefería matar al gato que dudar todo el tiempo.

-Esto está muy rico.- Saboreé el helado que le había pedido como antojo mientras, agradecía a la joven que retiraba nuestro servicio desde la mesa destinada para eso en una esquina de la oficina de Edward.

-¿Has terminado con el interrogatorio ya? No lo creo.

-No. Cuéntame como fue tu primer beso.

-¿Para qué? No importa el primero sino el último.- Aseguró robándome un poco del helado y haciéndome fruncirle el ceño enojada.

-Estoy curiosa, nada más. Además se supone que como tu esposa debo saberlo.

-Primaria supongo. No recuerdo más allá.

-Edward- le dije divertida por su actitud, mientras pasaba la lengua por la cuchara.- No estoy hablando de besos inocentes… ¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso… de verdad?

-¿Me contarás el tuyo?

-Solo si respondes honestamente.

Pareció meditarlo por unos segundos antes de decidirse, dándome tiempo de seguir comiendo.

Estaba riquísimo.

-Catorce. Con mi prima. Estábamos experimentando.

Casi, casi perdí todo el contenido de mi boca en su camisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Con qué prima?

-Vamos, no te pongas celosa.

-No estoy celosa, pero si fue Tanya… Edward que asco.

Dejé el pocillo casi vacío en la mesa, imaginando el beso y poniendo mala cara. ¿Primer beso con Tanya? ¿Con una prima? Eso era… extraño y hasta depravado. Y ¡Diablos! Quizás que más experimentaron juntos, lo que explicaría su antipatía.

Esta familia estaba loca. Comprobado.

-Responde.- ordenó sacándome de mi estupor.

¡Oh sí! Mi primer beso. No tan emocionante como el suyo, por supuesto.

-No tan precoz, fue como a los diecisiete, bastante inocente pero él metió su lengua y pues… sí, ese fue mi primer beso real.

-¿Te gustó?

-No, fue… baboso. El pobre chico no sabía lo que hacía y, pues, yo tampoco. Me mordió, nuestros dientes chocaban.- reí al recordarlo, realmente fue una experiencia.

-¿Y tu primera vez?

-¿Ah?

-¿Tu primera vez, la primera vez que tuviste sexo?- su pregunta me pilló volando bajo, muy bajo. Tanto que me ahogué con mi propia saliva, logrando que casi me atragantara.- Dime, yo te responderé también. Esto se esta poniendo divertido, no lo arruines ahora y sé sincera.

-Bueno mi primera vez fue…- al recordarla todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, no fue espectacular pero para dos adolescentes primerizos tampoco estuvo tan mal.- No estuvo mal, él fue cuidadoso y no me hizo daño innecesario. No tuve un orgasmo pero no fue un mal comienzo.

Respondí bajando el volumen de mi voz a cada palabra. Avergonzada, sí. Incómoda, también.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te diga que fui toda una estrella porno mi primera vez? En la vida real eso no pasa.- Contesté un tanto enojada por su actitud altanera, como si con su mirada me dijera que él lo hubiera hecho mejor, quizás estaba un poco segura que tenía razón lo cual me molestaba aún más porque en realidad ¡No lo sabía!

Mierda.

- Tu turno y no me inventes una porno.- Conseguí decir entre mis dientes.

-Ah, no. La primera vez que tuve sexo fue con una compañera de curso cuando tenía quince. Nos saltamos la clase de deportes y lo hicimos en las duchas, la chica era experimentada y probada por la mayoría del estudiantado. Me dio una buena mamada y luego pues, ella misma me acomodó. No duré mucho pero bueno, ahora duro muchísimo más que eso, te lo aseguro.

Silencio.

Mis mejillas se incendiaron al momento exacto en que mi mente dibujó la imagen de él durando un poco más entre mis piernas.

¡Dios santísimo y todo lo santo del mundo!

Edward se levantó de su puesto frente a mí como si nada hubiese pasado, tomó una carpeta de su mesa antes de girarse hacía mi, levantar sus hojas e indicarme algo que no entendí. Menos ahora que tenía mi mente en otro lado mucho más oscuro, así que tuvo que decirlo en voz alta para que le prestara atención.

-Voy a la reunión, puedes recostarte ahí si lo deseas. Volveré como en media hora.

Asentí aún acalorada por sus palabras. Sin embargo, un pequeño e insignificante engranaje comenzó a girar sin poder controlarlo, algo que sabía tenía en mi interior pero que no había tenido el valor siquiera de identificar antes, estaba aterrada de tan solo pensarlo… de modo que lo dije, salió sin poder evitar que formara las palabras una a una.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Edward?

Sabía de dónde, pero no sabía el porqué. Solo sabía que tenía que preguntarlo, necesitando una respuesta sincera y lamentablemente no sabía si la obtendría o no.

-Sí.- respondió de espaldas.- Hace mucho tiempo, muchísimo, pero es parte del pasado.

Su cuerpo parecía tenso y sus dedos apretados dentro del agarre a su carpeta, temía que la arrugara y arruinara, pero más temía las consecuencias de su respuesta.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando te vuelvas a enamorar? Cuando encuentres a una persona especial y estés casado conmigo, ¿te divorciarás y pedirás la custodia de mi hijo? Y como ya no me necesitarás, ¿me desecharás y romperás nuestros contratos? ¿Me lo quitarás?

Logré pronunciar cada palabra con el dolor de mi alma, mucho más que el dolor familiar de la pérdida de mi padre, era el dolor que imaginaba al perder a mi hijo.

No sería tan fuerte si eso pasara, eso podría fácilmente conmigo. Mi bebé, mi familia.

-No volveré a enamorarme, Bella.- aseguró firme y fuertemente.- No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso. No te quitaré a nuestro bebé.

Cerró la puerta con un suave golpe controlando su fuerza y temperamento, pero afortunadamente antes que él pudiera verme llorar por la explosión de emociones que había estado albergando durante todo el día.

Confiaba en él y no sabía si hacía bien o mal. Si podría salir perdiendo o herida.

Lágrima tras lágrima caían pidiendo impedir lo inevitable.

No lo sabía y eso me mataba, porque quería saberlo y no lograba entender cómo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: ¡Hola! Demoré menos, pero lo hice. Ha sido un capítulo largo y pido disculpas porqué no ha llegado al momento del parto. Gracias por las sugerencias y recomendaciones, estos dos se merecen un poco más de desarrollo. Ahora según la linea de tiempo, se nos viene el cumpleaños de Edward ¿Qué sucedera? Bueno, mucho pasó en este capítulo sin embargo y ha salido a la luz una pregunta que quizas muchas tenían, y bella la lanzó como si su mente la obligara a ellos.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por el paciente beteo a _Ericastelo_ en el capítulo extralargo de hoy.

Me he prometido a mi misma no hacer notas tan largas así que con un enorme abrazo me despido. Nos leemos. Besotes.

_**Enichepi**_


	22. Lo que nosotros callamos I

Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo lo relacionado con Twilight es de autoría de Stephenie Meyer.**

Hola, porfin! No saben la batalla para subir. Nos leemos abajo, no quiero darles la lata. Besos

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado. _Pablo Neruda._

**Capítulo XXI**

**Lo que nosotros callamos**

**Parte I**

_Bella_

Me mantuve dándole vueltas a todas las posibilidades luego de que Edward se fuera, pensé una y otra vez hasta que no recordé mirar cuánto tiempo había trascurrido. Sequé mis lágrimas con gesto furioso luego de entender que llorar no servía absolutamente de nada. No me daría las respuestas que quería obtener y mucho menos la certeza de que él no me quitaría mi bebé algún día cuando eso le pareciera lo correcto, después de todo los contratos no se borraban con un poco de lágrimas… así que decidí dejar de comportarme como una niña y ser la mujer que debería. Ya no velaba solo por mí, sino también por mi hijo y eso lo tenía que tener claro.

Estaba agotada luego de toda la tensión experimentada y no tardé en acomodarme en el sillón que Edward me había indicado y cerrar los ojos perezosamente, posar mi cabeza en el amplio y suave cojín y apagar mi mente de todo lo que me preocupaba y tensaba.

Todo allí era pacifico, incluso el suave movimiento de mi bebé en el interior de mi cuerpo.

No soñé nada, fue como si tan solo hubiese pestañeado unos segundos pero evidentemente el cielo oscurecido me daba una idea del tiempo trascurrido, el cual no había sido poco. Todo mi cuerpo dolía y mi cuello estaba en tensión. Recogí mis piernas para poder sentarme con lentitud y fue en ese momento que noté que no estaba sola en la oficina. El sillón era grande y largo, por lo que aunque estuviera recostada en él, Edward podría ubicarse cómodamente sentado a mis pies, tenía en sus manos lo que supuse era uno de esos _Ipad_ que tanto había escuchado hablar. Estaba concentrado pero sabía que había notado mis intenciones se sentarme y por supuesto, mi despertar.

-Ya era hora. Estaba tentando a zarandearte para poder irnos.- comentó acomodándose de lado para hablarme, sin soltar en ningún momento la tableta.

-Debiste hacerlo- . Mi voz sonaba patosa y arrastrada, otra señal que a pesar de no sentir el descanso sí lo había tenido- ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?- inquirí cuando noté que seguía con los mismos papeles que revisaba cada noche pero esta vez de forma digital en la tableta. Esta vez mirando con más detalles me percaté que tenían el logo de Cisne. ¿Qué estaría mirando Edward de mi fundación?

-No mucho, parecías agotada.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- pregunté ignorando su comentario.

-Nada que puedas entender.

-¿Es de Cisne? – mi tono subió unas octavas al sentirme un poco menospreciada. Su cuerpo se puso rígido pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad.

-Jasper ha estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo invirtiendo el dinero que te di... un muy buen trabajo- .Insinuó totalmente perdido en las páginas.

-Lo sabía.- Contraataqué.

-No, no lo sabías. Confías en lo que él te diga y eso está muy mal Isabella. Como representante tienes que verificar los datos y números por ti misma, o si no verás cómo te lo roban todo.

-Aprenderé - dije aún más a la defensiva tratando de mover los mechones de cabello que revoloteaban por mi cara con frustración. ¿Quién se creía que era? Don sabelotodo, al parecer.

-Lo sé. Te inscribí en un curso financiero para principiantes.

-¿En serio?- Mis ojos se pegaron en los suyos buscando algún indicio de burla o pleito, pero él solamente levantó una de sus cejas antes de mirar la pantalla de nuevo.

-Bueno. Muchas gracias.- dije sonando más sarcástica de lo que deseé. Otra vez me sentía irritada por sus palabras crípticas, sus cambios brutales de modales y mi propia frustración.

_Un curso financiero para principiantes._

Había estado indecisa con todo esto de los cursos, pues no sabía si podía soportarlos mientras durara mi embarazo. Pensaba seriamente en aplicarme para cuando diera a luz, pero luego me entraba un cargo de conciencia y miedo, sumados al ferviente deseo de no querer dejar a mi hijo solo por mucho tiempo. Esos motivos habían sido los detonadores de la indecisión respecto a ese tema.

Pero, gracias a Edward 'El mandón', que había tomado una decisión por mí y por mucho que me molestara que lo hiciera, está vez necesitaba el empujoncito, podría estudiar.

Aún así el enojo ganó esta vez, haciéndome bufar y apartar la mirada de la suya.

-_Okay_ Isabella. Quiero que dejemos algunas cosas claras antes que esto se nos complique. Sin interrupciones – dijo apuntándome con su dedo índice acusadoramente como si fuera una niña pequeña y al parecer solo esperaba mi asentimiento porque apenas moví mi cabeza un tanto asombrada de tanta seriedad el continuó.- Concordamos en que seríamos socios, amigos, lo que quieras y es lógico, estamos casados a la vista de todo el mundo, debemos aparentar. Pero no quiero que sigas torturándote pensando en que cada acción que hago es para quitarte a mi hijo. No lo haré y si tengo la intención de hacerlo, te lo diré sin que me dé pena o tristeza. Es así como funciono, no temo decirte lo horrible que soy porque eso ya lo sabes, lo has sabido desde el primer momento en que nos cruzamos en el paradero de autobuses.

Su inesperado monólogo me dejó perpleja en mi puesto, mi espalda rígida y mirada fija en la suya. ¿A qué se debía todo esto? ¿Por qué lo decía?

Otra vez el miedo, ese que me estaba cansando de sentir.

-Lamentablemente te guste o no estás metida hasta el fondo en esta situación conmigo, no hay posibilidades de divorcio en un largo tiempo y espero que eso lo tengas claro.- Agregó tocando el anillo que adornada su dedo corazón de forma ausente, lo cual me hizo consciente del mío propio dándole un peso enorme en mi mano.- Mi familia puede decir lo que quiera de ti o de mí, pero ya no pueden hacer nada al respecto y aunque no saben los pormenores, y jamás lo sabrán, este hijo es tan tuyo como mío. Has alquilado tu vientre y llevas a mi hijo, el cual gracias a Dios, también es tuyo así que… - dudó un momento antes de continuar.- No sé porque te digo esto… tienes derechos sobre él. Solo que, por favor, compórtate un poco… - gruñó pasándose una mano por ambos ojos al momento que retiraba un poco los lentes al efectuar la acción.- No puedes andar pegándole a medio mundo solo porque te insultan. Esta no será la última vez que lo que hagan y siempre, óyeme bien, esperarán obtener una reacción de ti.

Pestañeé muchas veces antes de que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar.

Yo sabía que no iba a ser la última vez, yo lo sabía. Pero eso no impedía que sintiera el deber y el impulso de defender lo mío. Ellos debían de aprender que simplemente hay cosas que no deben tocarse y entre esas estaba la familia. Defender no significaba ser más débil, solo significaba demostrar que tienes las agallas para hacerlo y eso era lo que en parte también temía de él. Que no tuviera la valentía de defender lo suyo, porque todos sabían lo poderoso que era… o quizás no lo hacía porque simplemente no éramos importantes para él.

No sería novedad.

-Algo me has demostrado en este poco tiempo y es que no eres tonta y más te vale no serlo ¡Dios me libre de haberme casado con una idiota!- concluyó levantando los brazos y volviendo a pasar sus dedos sobre sus ojos en señal de desesperación e irritación.

No se me escapó la exasperación de todas sus palabras, ni mucho menos el recuerdo de todas las veces que intentó decirme lo estúpida que era, o con sus acciones haciéndome sentir así. Que me dijera esto… era una gran concesión de su parte y no tenía palabras como respuesta. Sentía que esto era una oportunidad de escucharlo de él en un millón y no sabía a qué se debía.

Esto me emocionaba a la misma vez que asustaba.

Suspiró fuertemente, despeinándose un poco antes de levantar su vista para volver a fijarla en mí.

-Deja esa irritación y desesperación que me está volviendo loco cada vez que hablamos o interactuamos, ¿quiéres?- continuó como si ya estuviera rendido frente a algo.- Cuando voy a casa lo único que quiero es un poco de descanso de este hipócrita mundo, no necesito que las personas con las vivo, en especial con las que comparto cama, me vean como un enemigo… puedo serlo, puedo ser un enemigo bastante peligroso pero por el momento no lo soy para ti. ¿Me oyes?

¿Qué no era mi enemigo?

- Relájate y disfruta. Te has casado conmigo contra tu voluntad, lo cual me ha traído más problema que beneficios si me pongo a calcular, pero ya está hecho. Eres mi esposa, disfruta los beneficios, que no te dé pena… Te juro que jamás pensé en decirle a una mujer que estuviera conmigo que gastara dinero pero ¡hazlo! ¿Está bien? No me enojaré ni te lo descontaré, ya me tienes harto con todas esas peleas por dinero y cosas, ¡es ridículo!

Su postura se transformó de una arisca e irritada a una relajada como al principio de iniciar esta conversación, pero mi postura iba poniéndose cada vez más rígida pero luego relajándose al grado de quedar casi en estado comatoso con cada una de sus palabras. Sabía que la tranquilidad estaba llegando como un chorro de agua cayendo sobre mi espalda, al mismo tiempo en que el éxtasis y entusiasmo tomaban el mismo camino.

Eso era lo que necesitaba; que me dijera las cosas tal cual eran. Sin adornos ni monturas. Nada, solo la verdad, lo que pensaba y hasta saber lo que quería porque de esa forma sabía a que atenerme, y prepararme para luchar si fuera el caso.

Afortunadamente no lo era, y desafortunadamente me costaba un poco creerlo.

Pero lo dejé pasar al mismo tiempo que esas típicas y ya rutinarias contracciones se tranquilizaban en mi vientre.

Aparte de no estar de acuerdo en algunos puntos, no sentía la necesidad imperiosa de defenderme. No esta vez.

Me levanté sobre mis rodillas por el sofá y me lancé a abrazarlo. Mis manos cruzaron su cuello y mi cabeza sobresalió por uno de sus hombros mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo en un modo de demostrarle mi agradecimiento, mientras me reía liberando todo el estrés del que sus palabras me liberaron. Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca, pero sabía cuan agradecida estaba.

-Esta es la primera y última vez que lo digo. ¿Me has oído?- respondió con tono áspero pero poniendo ambas palmas en mi cintura, logrando abarcar un poco de mi barriguita en su improvisado abrazo.

-Y lo negarás si alguien lo pregunta.- dije un tanto bajo mientras seguía apretando un poco más su cuello.

-Lo has captado.

-Gracias.- susurré poniendo mi mejilla en su cuello con todo el entusiasmo, lo cual me hizo ruborizar al instante. Me había dicho tanto, lo sabía. Tenía la certeza que aún no procesaba toda la información y solo lo importante había traspasado la barrera de mi cerebro consciente pero por el momento no me importaba.

Podía sentir que poco a poco la confianza en su palabra tomaba forma en mi cuerpo, podía imaginar un futuro donde mi hijo fuera al colegio y al llegar a casa lo recibiera con unas galletas recién horneadas, mientras esperábamos a que la cena estuviera lista, haciendo sus tareas en la encimera mientras lo esperábamos a él, su papá. Sus sonrisas sin dientes, sus notas pegadas en el refrigerador, e incluso sus pataletas y castigos.

Podía confiar en un futuro, porque sabía que Edward también lo hacía. Él no quería estar en constante guerra y todo esto había ya colmado su vaso. El mío también.

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse luego de un rato en la posición y eso me puso en alerta, quizás me había pasado de la raya con mi afectuosidad por el día de hoy, de modo que poco a poco fui soltando su cuello de mis manos.

-Basta con todo este teatro. Vámonos.- Dijo rápidamente a la vez que me separaba y comenzaba a recolectar sus cosas de la oficina.

Ahora lo podía sentir, lo podía ver y él me lo había dejado claro. Éramos amigos, no enemigos. Íbamos a ser padres y estábamos juntos en esto.

Todas esas lágrimas habían sido necesarias pero no decisivas. Confianza, apoyo, compañía.

El último pedazo de tensión por fin dejó mis hombros cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho y me indicó que saliera para ir a casa.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó rápido luego de ese encuentro y la atmosfera había mutado considerablemente luego de esa tarde.

Había cordialidad y amabilidad al momento de estar juntos, lo cual parecía sacado de una escena de algún cuento de hadas y terror al mismo tiempo. Parecía que por fin habíamos bajado un poco las murallas para adaptarnos a vivir juntos y en paz, a tener alguien quien esperaba saber de nosotros de vez cuando o tener a quien llamar en caso de tener un antojo imposible. Me sorprendí sonriendo más a menudo, cantando y tarareando mientras me entretenía en la cocina o mientras intentaba aprender a tejer para hacerle algo a mi bebé.

Me parecía imposible estar de esa forma, cuando lo único que había vivido bajo esta casa habían sido escenarios de guerra. La paz y tranquilidad parecían extranjeras, pero era real. Edward y yo nos tomamos en serio sus palabras y el resultado había sido beneficioso para ambos, en especial cuando no había habido ocasión de encontrarnos con su familiares más indeseables.

Gracias a Dios.

También había tomado en serio las palabras de Edward sobre su dinero, si bien no me sentía cómoda ocupando su tarjeta para cosas irrisoriamente caras, me había dedicado a darle lo mejor en calidad-precio a la habitación del bebé, para lo demás que necesitara iba de compras a las rebajas y saldos. Tia y él se oponían con fervor, pero hacía valer mi poder de decisión como la señora de casa cada vez que alguien objetaba algo, claro está que cada vez que teníamos que comprar cosas importantes, tales como la cuna del bebé y todos sus muebles, la ropa de cama y la decoración, los vestidos de fiesta o calzado, Edward se había empeñado en ir él mismo conmigo para evitar que comprara "porquerías del tacho de la basura". Textual.

Exagerado, era su segundo nombre.

_Okay_. Entendía que tenía que vestir a la altura de una Cullen y blablabla, pero para mis cosas cotidianas y rutinarias puedo vestir como me plazca. No usaría seda en mi propia casa, ni para dormir, cuando una camisa y unos pantaloncillos de algodón eran más cómodos y mucho más baratos que esas diminutas prendas de _Victoria's secret._

Aunque el algodón no luciera nada de sexy.

Este último tiempo me había ocupado de mi "problema hormonal" más veces que en toda mi vida. La ducha se había convertido en mi sesión diaria de liberación de tensión sexual y, aparte de sentirme avergonzada no servía de mucho, ya que cada vez lograba subirme más la temperatura al grado de tener sueños húmedos casi reales. Temía que algún día me despertara rogándole a Edward que me diera un orgasmo decente porque mis dedos ya no surtían mucho efecto.

Qué vergüenza.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en el asunto, trataba de no darle importancia pues si lo hacía la tendría. Trataba de no prestar atención a las insinuaciones de Edward, porque no sabía si eran realmente insinuaciones o solo inventos de mi desesperada imaginación por tener un buen polvo. Prefería no arriesgarme.

Tenía que pensar en otras cosas más... sanas.

Ya con mis casi siete meses de embarazo, estaba un poco 'gordita'. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio querría tocarme cuando parecía un globo?

Ninguno.

Me preguntaba si Edward ya se habría buscado una mujerzuela para que le bajara las ganas. ¿Casi cuatro meses sin sexo o más? No, él no lo soportaría. El solo pensamiento me hacía revolcarme en la cama sin deseos de dormir cada noche, haciendo gruñir a Edward al otro lado de las sábanas y obligándolo a acercarse para detener mi deambulación efectivamente con su brazo sobre mi abdomen y el otro bajo mi cuello y un certero "Duérmete. Ahora". No se lo confesaría a nadie, pero su tono mandón me encendía un poco y me hacía pensar que quizás podría decirle algún día 'Sexo. Ahora' ¡Oh Dios, eso sería perfecto!... Pero no.

_Okay_, que no todo es sexo, pero sentía como si ahora lo fuera. Hormonas hijas de puta, pareciera que hiciesen carnaval en el sur de mi cuerpo cada vez que aparecía un hombre sin polera en la televisión o saliendo de la ducha diaria de nuestro baño.

Maldición. Revolví la mezcla en la taza furiosamente.

_Cisne. Piensa en Cisne._

La fundación estaba yendo muy bien. Las becas estaban en curso, y los fondos para emprendedores estaban siendo ejecutados, se había programado ya una cena a fin de año para celebrar los logros que estábamos seguros obtendríamos. Poco a poco estaba aprendiendo un poco más de cómo llevar la fundación. El curso _Online_ en el que Edward me había inscrito era fantástico y terminaría en un mes más, gracias a él podía entender plenamente lo que Jasper comentaba o sugería y estaba pensando seriamente en tomar otros cursos para tener pleno interés y control de lo que pasaba en la fundación, Edward decía que no era necesario que si pasaba algo él se ocuparía pero yo no quería eso. No quería que él se metiera mucho en Cisne, pues era mío no de él.

Quería hacerme cargo de algo que valiera la pena por mis propios medios, sentirme realizada en ese aspecto.

Miré el calendario haciendo cálculos mentales de las tareas que me faltaban por enviar a mi docente del curso.

Hoy era 20 de junio. Era un día especial, después de todo, en esta familia.

Detuve mi mano de revolver y continué con mis pensamientos recordando cómo había pasado esta fecha hace tan solo un año, todo parecía tan lejano y diferente a ahora, que era tan abrumador como la primera vez que el pensamiento me había golpeado por primera vez. Hace 365 días, había sido un día normal, quizás había tenido que cocinar algo que papá disfrutara mientras veíamos su programa favorito de la tarde o una película que hubiéramos comprado con anterioridad, seguro habíamos estado conversando y riendo, definitivamente no imaginando el cambio que tendrían nuestras vidas… o quizás sí.

Pero aparte de eso, también era especial por otro motivo.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward, ¿Quién lo diría? Bueno, yo no pero sabía con ciencia cierta que si había un cumpleaños en _mi_ familia el pastel casero no debía faltar en la celebración, a Charlie y a mí jamás nos faltaba y ahora en mi nueva familia tampoco faltaría, aunque no sabía si Edward lo celebrara con bombos o no, y algo en la actitud a quienes le pregunté me decía que quizás estaba cometiendo un error, pero ¿qué es uno más a la lista? Sin embargo, no había escuchado nada de parte de Esme ni Tia, y al preguntarles me habían confirmado que Don Irritable no era de fiestas, pero nada más específico que eso, así que me decidí y terminé por cocinarle. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Aunque se me hacía difícil de creer que Edward no le gustara ser el centro de atención para sacar provecho de eso.

Y a pesar de todo, me sentía en la obligación de hacerle algo pequeño o… familiar.

Terminé de vaciar la mezcla en el último molde redondo sobre la encimera de mármol con vigor y un gran suspiro.

-¿Está segura que no necesita ayuda, señora?- una de las chicas preguntó mientras dejaba una paleta de madera a un lado, su cara angustiada me hizo girar los ojos.

¿Nunca habían visto que una chica de casi su edad cocinara también? ¡No era de otro planeta, santo Dios!

-No Marcia, lo tengo controlado. Ahora se va al horno y a esperar.- respondí sonriéndole para intentar cooperar a bajar su ansiedad.

-No te angusties chica.- respondió riendo Tia desde su puesto en la cocina dándole los últimos toques al almuerzo, el cual olía fabuloso.- La señora de la casa es muy testaruda.

Reí con ella cuando acomodaba en el horno los biscochos y colocaba el temporizador correctamente para evitar cualquier accidente. Las tres chicas rieron con nosotras haciendo el ambiente mucho más liviano y distendido. No había tenido muchas oportunidades durante estos meses de conocer a las personas que ayudaban a Tia en el día a día pero cada vez que invadía su cocina las conocía un poco más, eran personas de esfuerzo, honestas y responsables. Me caían muy bien.

Me levanté en puntillas hacía el chocolate industrial que se encontraba en la parte más alta del mueble, mi enorme barriguita chocaba con el mármol frente a mi y mis pies no daban más por el esfuerzo.

-Permítame.- indicó Karina, otra de las chicas, quien se estiró y sin problemas me tendió la bolsa, junto a un _fondue_, además prendió el quemador y colocó el agua hervida, dejándome todo listo para colocar el chocolate a derretir, sin siquiera permitirme mover un dedo.

Rodée mis ojos una vez más y apagué todo testarudamente.

-Tienen que estar listos los biscochos.- le dije, provocando inmediatamente una disculpa y reverencia lo cual me irritó un poco más.- No es necesario, en serio. Está bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Ella sonrió y se disculpó para poner la mesa en la terraza. El día estaba muy despejado y hermoso así que cuando Tia había sugerido la idea de comer al aire libre, había aceptado encantada. Revisando por última vez el horno, tomé mi teléfono y salí a la terraza para llamar a Edward, como ya parecía rutina los días de semana a esta hora.

-Cullen.- contestó con su tono de voz monocorde, el que él llamaba profesional y yo llamaba muerto.

-Swan.

-Ah… hola.

-¿Vienes a almorzar?

-No, hoy no.

El silencio invadió la línea, al parecer Edward no tenía deseos de conversar el día de hoy, ni preguntar cómo estaba o si había tenido una de esas molestas pero a veces rutinarias contracciones _B__raxton_. Se había levantado en la madrugada con un ánimo irritable… más que de costumbre, había refunfuñado por pasarse por un minuto de su agenda, porque la máquina del gimnasio estaba defectuosa y porque el agua no estaba lo suficientemente caliente para su real trasero.

Por mi salud mental había decidido no molestarlo en nada, tenía suficiente con mi propia irritabilidad y frustración como para soportar la inusual actitud exagerada de niño mimado que había tenido tan solo despertar esta mañana. Incluso me había sentido tentada a lanzarle la almohada cuando había salido de la ducha solo con la toalla, pero había desistido inmediatamente cuando mi mente había vagado por su piel llena de pequeñas gotitas dispersas.

_Necesitada_. Me había gritado mi subconsciente y no tuve valor para negarle lo obvio.

-¿Estás bien?- me animé a preguntar sin razón en particular.

-Perfecto, pero tengo trabajo.

-_Okay_.

-Adiós - y antes que pudiera agregar algo más… como un "feliz cumpleaños", colgó con un seco sonido en la línea.

Suspiré y me dispuse a ayudar a colocar los últimos detalles a la mesa. Les informé que Edward no venía a almorzar hoy por lo tanto todos podían almorzar conmigo en la terraza... había que poner más puestos. Gracias a la costumbre y la ausencia de mi temible esposo, no rezongaron.

Parecía que todos le tenían miedo menos yo… bueno, ¿quién le teme al monstruo cuando comparte la cama con él todas las noches?

Yo no, menos en su cumpleaños.

Me parecía un poco triste que a Edward no le gustara celebrar su cumpleaños y peor aún que su propios familiares aceptaran tal hecho como si nada. Esme me confirmó que no tenía nada preparado, y si no fuera por la propia Tia no me hubiera enterado de la fecha exacta de su cumpleaños. Recordando su actitud de la mañana ya estaba segura que el día no era de agrado para él. ¿Es que no quería envejecer? ¿Cuántos años cumplía? ¿60?

Los cumpleaños son motivo de alegría y compañía familiar, de amor incondicional ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

Al parecer para Edward… todo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado con él?

.

.

Volví a mirar el reloj de la pared por enésima vez en lo que llevaba en la cocina, debatiéndome con mi celular de mano en mano. ¿Por qué no llegaba? Miré el pastel de chocolate decorado y listo para comer sobre el pedestal en la mesa principal con tristeza. El chocolate derretido se mantenía endurecido alrededor y encima del biscocho de forma sublime, la decoración superior parecía hermosamente desordenado, gracias a todas las chicas y a Tia. Incluso el chocolate cortado en láminas en la parte superior se veía apetecibles… pero todo eso no servía para nada si el celebrado no llegaba.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Me pregunté por tercera vez un poco ansiosa porque terminara el maldito día.

Miré ausentemente el sobre que dejé sobre la encimera con el ceño fruncido, en un gesto nervioso volví a sacarme mi cintillo para ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar mientras apretaba el teléfono en mi palma decidiendo si llamarlo o no.

¿Por qué no llega? ¿Y si le pasó algo? No imposible… ¿Pero si sí?

Contestó a los pocos tonos, pero mi voz no se animó a responderle al escucharlo responder desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Vas a hablar o solo estás haciendo una broma telefónica? Porque te tengo una mala noticia, lo estás haciendo pésimo.

-No estoy haciendo una broma.

-Perfecto. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-¿A qué hora llegas a casa?

El motivo del porqué estaba tan nerviosa me hizo suspirar mientras tapaba mi cara con mi mano libre ansiosamente. Escuchándolo así tan de repente y en tono tan desesperado sonaba como si estuviera celosa.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Estas interrumpiendo algo muy importante aquí.

-¿En serio? Lo siento.- Dije rápidamente sintiéndome tontamente culpable. Edward soltó un bufido exasperado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que, quería saber si ibas a llegar pronto.- El tono tímido y reservado había salido tan real, que me sorprendí sintiendo exactamente esos sentimientos. Me puse nerviosa de que él lo notara, así que tosí un poco antes de terminar la oración.- Pero si no llegas no me importa.

-¿Me necesitas?

-No exactamente.

Silencio.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a esos silencios incómodos que se implantaban con regularidad en nuestras conversaciones, había aprendido que cada uno tenía su tiempo para pensar las cosas y eso no significaba que él estuviera pensando en mil y una maneras de estafarme, sino solo estaba sopesando opciones. De lo poco que nos conocíamos, nos habíamos comenzado a entender.

-Voy en camino. ¿Necesitas que lleve algo?

-¿Soda? Se me acabó… y ya que estarás en el supermercado, ¿me traes de esos dulces ácidos?

-¿La bolsa grande?

-Sí, esa. Gracias y apúrate.- Pude imaginarlo rodando los ojos o frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, así que sonriendo un poco esperé su respuesta.

-No me llames apurándome o si no me las comeré. – amenazó.

Reí antes de que él cortara la llamada. Salté de la silla, coloqué el pedestal con el pastel un poco más a la izquierda, posesioné las velitas al costado para ponerlas cuando llegara, dejé el sobre en su lugar y corrí a nuestra habitación para cambiarme los zapatos y la camisa ancha en la que cocinaba y estaba en casa.

Se había escuchado con más ánimo, quizás solo tuvo un mal día y realmente esté deseando llegar a casa y celebrar su cumpleaños.

Estaba ansiosa.

Luego de esperar algo así como media hora en la cocina decidí no parecer estúpidamente desesperada y salí a recorrer un poco del patio trasero. Las chicas del servicio se habían retirado al igual que Tia y Benjamin hacía unos minutos , lo cual me dejaba sola ante la improvisada celebración del cumpleaños de Edward. Estaba nerviosa, porque sinceramente no sabía cómo se tomaría el regalo, el pastel y todo lo que habíamos preparado. Jamás le había regalado algo a Edward y esperaba que no se decepcionara cuando le diera lo que había pensado le podría gustar.

¿Qué le dabas a un hombre tan quisquilloso como él? Además, si le compraba algo costoso lo más seguro era que tendría que utilizar una de sus tarjetas y eso no lo podía permitir. Mi regalo era original y útil para él, mostraba un poco de confianza y amistad de mi parte… si no le gustaba, pues se aguanta.

Acaricié mi vientre mirando el hermoso jardín de rosas que se encontraba al fondo. Di un saltito en mi posición sobre la hierba al sentir a mi pequeño hombrecito estirarse dentro de mi cuerpo, seguramente sabía que Edward estaba por llegar puesto que había notado que cada vez que él llegaba y saludaba, él se movía como si estuviera feliz de haberlo escuchado. Estaba segura que reconocía su voz tanto como la mía y le gustaba ambas. ¿Era eso posible? Según los doctores, sí lo era y eso me emocionaba cada vez que sucedía… me recordaba lo poco que faltaba para tenerlo en mis brazos, besarlo y acariciar sus pequeños deditos con los míos.

Llamarlo por su nombre… estaba deseando ese día porque ya había decidido cómo llamarlo. Solo me faltaba el pequeño detalle que tenía que encargarse Edward y podía imaginarme usando ese nombre con claridad todos los días.

Debatiéndome como decírselo a Edward , escuché la gran reja abrirse y dejar pasar al brillante auto de Edward. Corrí todo lo que pude con mi redonda forma hacía el garaje para poder interceptarlo desde allí y mostrarle todo antes de que él pudiera verlo por sí mismo.

Cuando di la vuelta a la puerta tratando de retener mi aliento, Edward estaba cerrando la puerta del asiento trasero y cargando pequeñas bolsas hacia la puerta.

-Sí que estabas desesperada por los dulces.- dijo mirándome con curiosidad pues jamás lo había esperado en la puerta… en realidad jamás lo había esperado con tanta parafernalia ni vestida tan formal como ahora, pero es que no todos los días eran su cumpleaños por muy egoísta y mal humorado que fuera el cumpleañero.

-Hola.- logré vocalizar cuando ya tenía algo de aire en mis pulmones.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó pasando por mi lado sin detenerse y caminando hacia la cocina a dejar el contenido de las bolsas, seguramente.

-Estaba en el patio cuando escuché el auto. Corrí para alcanzarte.- Detuvo su paso en el umbral de la cocina, cuadrando sus hombros. Su postura me asustó un poco.

Cuando llegué a su lado su ojos estaban fijos en el pastel de chocolate en la encimera y me maldije por no entrar antes que él para gritarle, decirle o cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, así que pasé por su lado en el estrecho espacio que me había dejado asegurándome de no rozar mucho mi pancita con su brazo y me coloqué al lado del pastel.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- incluso levanté mis manos para hacerlo más espectacular, y dado que era solo yo en la cocina y él desde el umbral era todo lo que podía hacer para hacerlo un poco más memorable.

Sus ojos seguían pegados en el chocolate, mientras su boca formaba una tensa línea y sus puños se esforzaban por absorber las bolsas que sostenía. De pronto comencé a asustarme por su reacción. ¿No debería sonreír? ¿Decir gracias? Bueno Edward no sonreía muy seguido, no agradecía casi nunca y menos se mostraba avergonzado cuando algo se hacía en su honor… pero esta reacción no me la esperaba así que en un intento de hacerlo más tolerable para ambos, comencé a hablar y hablar…

_Maldición._

-Es de chocolate; dulce y amargo.- No reaccionaba.- Lo hice yo, sé que no se ve espectacular pero debe estar muy rico… ¿Quiéres un poco?

Con nerviosismo tomé las velitas que había colocado a un costado del pedestal, tratando de tomar con mi otra mano el encendedor. Mis manos temblaban.

-No sé cuantos años cumples exactamente, unas páginas en Internet dicen que 28, otras 29… así que compré 30. Por cierto ¿Cuánto tienes en realidad? No es que me interese, es para las velas… si pones el numero mal es mala suerte, tu sabes. Por el deseo y todo eso…

-Ya basta Isabella.- dijo fuerte y claro desde su estático lugar haciéndome soltar las pocas velas que estaba empezando a colocar. Con pasos firmes avanzó hacia el mueble más alejado de la encimera y colocó sonoramente las bolsas ahí para sacar su contenido; la soda, los dulces, unos helados, verduras y un chocolate.

-¿No te gusta el chocolate?

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba de cumpleaños?- su tono arisco logró elevar mis defensas, y formar además un nudo en mi pecho.

-¿Importa? Solo quería hacer algo bonito, ¿no puedes agradecer un poco?- con más rabia y fuerza de la necesaria tomé el sobre y caminé en su dirección.

-No celebro mi cumpleaños, Isabella. No hagas cosas que no se te piden.

-Yo hago lo que quiero y si quería hacerte un pastel por tu cumpleaños cuando me habían dicho que te ponías como ogro durante este día, lo hago ¿Me escuchas? ¡Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? No agradeces nada, no te gusta nada… yo…- el nudo creció un poco más y empezó lentamente a subir por mi garganta.- Hasta había ensayado cantar el feliz cumpleaños porque canto pésimo.

Cuando mi voz se comenzó a quebrar supe que las emociones me estaban embargando y no lograría evitar llorar en su presencia. Me sentía ridícula con la camisa lila de seda, el pantalón de tela y los zapatos con brillantes. Incluso deseé arrancarme el colgante que él mismo me había regalado para tirárselo a la cara mientras intentaba evitar llorar. Se me estaba haciendo difícil.

-Debiste preguntar… Yo no celebro mi cumpleaños, no hay nada que celebrar- insistió sin siquiera mirarme y aún con el tono hosco y contenido.

¡Que le den!

Arrugué el sobre y con toda mi fuerza se lo tiré a su espalda con toda la fuerza que logré acumular y salí de la cocina importándome un carajo todo.

Había logrado evitar llorar en la cocina, pero mientras subía las escaleras no logré evitar las lágrimas. ¿Qué idiota llora por otro idiota? ¿Por qué estoy llorando por esto? No tenía sentido y sin embargo para mi cuerpo lo tenía y no podía evitarlo. Llegué a la habitación decorada del bebé, los tonos verdes y celestes daban al espacio un poco de luz a pesar de la oscuridad, podía notar entre las lágrimas los dibujos infantiles de las paredes, las nubes y los animales del zoológico esparcidos por la pared frontal, la cuna al centro, el mudador al costado y los muebles en sincronía con la decoración. Todo era hermoso y sereno.

-Es un estúpido.- dije al momento en que me sentaba en la silla mecedora cerca del ventanal principal.- Y yo más estúpida por hacerle un pastel, ¿verdad, bebé?

Limpié mis mejillas con furia, no quería llorar pero no podía parar de hacerlo. ¿Tenía sentido?

La puerta se abrió lentamente al momento en que el sonido hizo que saltara del asiento y me pusiera en posición de batalla. Sabía que era él, ya nadie más quedaba en la casa. Edward sabía que siempre venía a esta habitación, sabía que era mi refugio y sabía que no dudaría en usarlo en mi contra si eso le convenía.

-¿Bella?

-No entres.

Entró y cerró la puerta suavemente tras de sí. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrándose de a poco a la oscuridad ya que no se había atrevido a prender la luz.

-No llores por estupideces.- dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

-No estoy llorando.

-No entiendes nada, eres impulsiva.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? No quiero verte, puedes irte y no volver. Adiós.

-No me iré, es mi casa.

-También la mía, así que…

-Ya basta Isabella.- dijo por segunda vez en la noche un poco más fuerte pero aún así no rompiendo el ambiente tranquilo de la habitación.

-No quiero.- le respondí volviendo a sentir las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas y de forma inevitable, dejar escapar gemidos lastimeros como cuando tu llanto es tan incontrolable que no puedes dejar de hacerlo por más que lo intentes. Avancé de espalda hacia una pared y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos en un vano intento de apagar el volumen del incesante lloriqueo incontrolable de mi parte.

¡Oh Dios! No quiero llorar, menos en su presencia ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?

-Deja de llorar, maldita sea.

-No estoy llorando.- le respondí con el mejor esfuerzo y negando lo innegable.

Yo solo quería hacerle algo bonito por su cumpleaños, no quería ese rechazo. Mi padre siempre estaba tan feliz, Sue, Seth y Leah también ¿Por qué él no?

No lo sentí acercarse, pero sí sentí sus brazos apretarme contra su pecho con fuerza y rabia.

-He dicho que dejes de llorar.

-No puedo.- traté de zafarme de su agarre pero no me dejó.- No puedo dejar… de hacerlo.

-No debiste.

No pude responderle, entre sus brazos y mi nariz en su pecho terminé de llorar por un buen rato. Él logró arrastrarnos hacia un pequeño diván en el que estaban instalados peluches que ahora reposaban a nuestros pies.

Sentada en su regazo mantenía mi cabeza reposando en su hombro ya en silencio, teniendo pequeños y esporádicos espasmos consecuencia del llanto. Edward parecía ausente, pasando su mano por el largo de mi espalda sin emitir sonido alguno. El cuadro parecía extraño, pero ninguno quería romper el momento, yo no quería…

Pero estos no éramos nosotros, Edward y Bella no se abrazaban porque sí, Bella no lloraba y Edward no la consolaba… esto no estaba bien, así que comencé a moverme pero fui detenida por su mano en mi rodilla y su mirada en la mía.

-Estaba pensando en el nombre.- informó apuntando a su lado el sobre arrugado que yacía a su costado. Me sonrojé y miré en otra dirección.

Mi regalo: un certificado escrito con mi propia mano, que le permitía a Edward elegir el segundo nombre de nuestro hijo. Le estaba concediendo el honor, aunque sabía que él querría ponerle todos los nombres no podía permitirlo. Me asombraba que lo hubiese aceptado sin chistar.

Otro espasmo me invadió haciéndome moverme encima de su pierna.

-Pero me gustaría saber cual tienes pensando para su primer nombre.- aseguró antes de coger el papel y estirarlo un poco.- para hacer que encajen.

Me debatí si decírselo o no, y no encontré razón para negárselo. No aquí, no ahora.

-Charles… como mi padre.- susurré con la voz rasposa.

A pesar de la oscuridad noté como Edward, lo meditaba seriamente. Su cabeza parecía estar llena de pensamientos inquietos haciéndome sentir nerviosa y asustada a la vez.

-Me gusta, es un nombre con carácter.

Sonreí un poco y suspiré pesadamente, intentando una vez más levantarme de sus piernas. No me lo volvió a permitir.

-Ya déjame.- le insistí una vez más, pero él solo reafirmó su mano en mi rodilla y me dejó en la misma posición.

-Quédate un momento.- Esta vez fue él quien apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, tocándolo con su frente y cerrando los ojos.

Mi primer instinto fue llevar mi mano a su rostro y acariciar su mejilla, pero en el último instante me retuve y bajé mi brazo. Se veía devastado y derrotado, y no entendía el motivo.

-Lo siento, ¿está bien? Me comeré el pastel, solo no vuelvas a hacer algo sin contármelo primero.

-¿Por qué…?- pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Quizás algún día te lo cuente, solo que no ahora.

Edward nunca contaba sus debilidades y al parecer esta era una. Mantuvimos la posición y poco a poco me fui relajando y apoyando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Ahora sí parecíamos un equipo… amigos. Pronto lo sentí colocar una de sus manos en mi vientre, levantando la camisa de seda y tocando mi piel directamente con la suya, Charles se movió en reacción al contacto y Edward lo sintió. Su tacto quemaba y esparcía algo especial en ondas poderosas por mi cuerpo.

-Siempre me he preguntado como llegaste a conocer a Ángela, cómo alguien como tú pudo cruzarse con esa víbora.- su inquietud parecía legítima y totalmente sincera, por lo que no me sorprendí cuando empecé a contarle toda la historia, a pesar que sabía que él conocía la mayor parte.

No me retuve, detalle tras detalle de la condición de mi padre, de mi trabajo a media jornada, de mi desesperación, de mi pequeña gran solución de vender mis óvulos, de cómo Ángela me había contactado por medio de Clarie y como todo había empezado ese día que él mismo me había empujado y me había hecho caer al piso de la clínica.

-No lo recuerdo.- comentó confuso.- no recuerdo haberte conocido antes de encontrar los contratos.

-Fuiste muy grosero, pero no me sorprende.

-Lo siento.

Mi corazón pegó un brinco cuando completó sus palabras con un beso en una de mis palmas. Me apresuré en continuar con la historia para romper ese pequeño momento. Le conté como me había negado en primera instancia, pero como mi padre había empeorado en el momento que había ingresado en esa clínica del terror con todas esas malas personas, como había ingresado a la UCI, como había quedado en estado vegetal… como Ángela había resultado mi única salvación para darle lo mejor a mi padre.

Sentí el nudo volver a formarse, pero esta vez con menor fuerza. Parecía ser que cada vez que compartía mi dolor con alguien la herida sanaba un poco más.

La muerte de Ángela fue lo más rápido en contar, me hubiera gustado que él me explicara como se había enterado de mí y de mi embarazo con detalle, pero sabía que él no estaba para esos avances todavía. Quizás algún día me lo contará junto con todo lo que llevaba sobre sus espaldas que lo hacía ser quien era ahora, no me imaginaba una historia de vida fácil para un hombre tan complicado como él.

Y realmente me gustaría saberlo.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando murió Ángela?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No sabías nada de mi embarazo, Ángela se había preocupado que no te enteraras que existía…- tragué nerviosa antes de agregar.- Me demandarías y me quitaría a mi hijo. No podía permitirlo, yo sé que podía mantenerlo, nunca me ha asustado el trabajo duro y por Charles hubiese hecho eso y mucho más.

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de suspirar y volver a enfocar su vista en mi rostro. Parecía tener un debate en su interior sin ningún ganador todavía.

-Podrías haberme entregado al bebé una vez hubiese nacido ¿Para qué quieres una carga así, sola y sin dinero?

Me enojó su suposición. Yo no abandonaría a mi hijo, yo no me dejaría vencer ¿Qué clase de mujer cree que soy? Quise levantarme una vez más, con el mismo resultado.

-Deja de moverte ¿Quieres?

-Y tu deja de decir estupideces ¡No abandonaría a mi hijo por nada del mundo! Y si no tuviera los medios para mantenerlo, buscaría la forma… uno no deja de luchar por quien ama porque sí.

- Es más fácil.

-Es de cobardes.

Cerré los ojos y me relajé de mi inminente furia sintiendo su mano acariciar mi vientre de manera circular y cálida. No quería pensar que él creyera eso de mí, porque estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Yo amo a mi hijo aunque este no haya nacido aún, y me dolía inmensamente el pensar en separarme de él y menos por una debilidad, una cobardía… yo era una luchadora.

-Luego te encontré y te fui a buscar.

Lo recordaba como si fuer ayer. Su mirada penetrante, intimidadora, sus palabras, sus gestos… el miedo que sentí al reconocerlo.

-No me arrepiento de nada, ni me disculpo tampoco.- continuó como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

La sensación de su caricia me estaba llevando a un letargo profundo, esta extendiendo un velo sobre mis párpados suavemente. Me sentía bien… en casa.

Mi única respuesta fue un asentimiento acompañado con un '_mmm'_ alargado.

-No soy una persona buena ni loable.- otra vez obtuvo la misma respuesta de mi parte, me estaba relajando tanto su toque, que me estaba empezando a quedar dormida sobre su cuerpo en la habitación de nuestro hijo.

Charles Cullen.

Papá estaría orgulloso y honrado.

Su mano en mi vientre se comenzó a mover hacia uno de los costado hasta que su palma abarcó completamente mi espalda, perezosamente abrí los ojos para ver que sucedía. Su rostro y sus labios habían encontrado su camino hacia los míos con una suavidad y delicadeza imposible de rechazar. Su mano en mi espalda y el calor que emanaba de su boca rozando la mía, no me permitió pensar en la reacción esperada de mi parte.

Me dejé llevar por el momento, por lo que había pasado. Por la confianza y la amistad que nos había envuelto, por las emociones a flor de piel.

Mis manos viajaron hacia su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su pelo con una suavidad difícil de imaginar en mí, al mismo instante en que sus labios succionaban mi labio inferior provocando una sensación de vértigo indescriptible.

Nos estábamos besando, sin espectadores. Sin dobles sentidos. Nos estábamos besando porque queríamos hacerlo ¿Dónde. Está. El. Truco?

Sus labios cambiaron su rumbo, marcando un camino de besos húmedos por mi mandíbula permitiéndome respirar mas no pensar, mientras mis manos seguían jalando y acercando su cabello en un intento de hacer las sensaciones más intensas.

Dios… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Edward…- lo llamé entre respiraciones y besos en mi cuello. Mis ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de retener el máximo de sensaciones antes de que acabaran demasiado pronto.

-Shh.- susurró sobre sus besos logrando erizar mi piel ante el aliento que emanaba de su boca.- silencio.

Esa orden…

Dios, estaba perdida.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Hola. Ahora sí, tenía toda la intención de subir el sábado, pero me quedé sin internet cuando llegué a Castro y para rematarla se me borró el Word, así que mientras me tiraba de los pelos, estaba en mi internado y salía sin internet, estaba histerica. Les subo el capítulo para que no demore tanto la espera, espero tener word e internet el findesemana así termino la segunda parte como corresponde, porque sé que me matarán por dejarlo ahí, pero no acostumbro a hacer capitulos extras largos, era subir el capitulo ahora o no subirlo hasta tener el parte II terminado, pero Lo subí, no se si hice bien.

Edité este capitulo en el word online del hotmail :estonotienenombre: espero les haya gustado. La segunda parte el desenlance y lo prometido, el capitulo 21 aún no termina. ¿Que puede pasar?

Infinitas gracias a Ericastelo, que me retara por las faltas horrograficas de esta nota, pero el apuro no tiene filtro! -cofcof- Gracias

Besos y gracias por la paciencia, no me he pasado por el blog porque ahora estoy contra el tiempo en internet. Besotes

Gracias a Mayo también! y a todas.

Edito: Arreglé algunas cosas que se me pasaron con el apuro. Besotes.


	23. Lo que nosotros callamos II

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, la historia sí.

Advertencia no apta para menores de 18. M por alguna razón ¿No? Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

En un una beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado. _Pablo Neruda._

**Capítulo XXI**

**Lo que nosotros callamos**

**Cuando besamos**

**Parte II**

_Bella_

S_us labios cambiaron su rumbo, marcando un camino de besos húmedos por mi mandíbula permitiéndome respirar mas no pensar, mientras mis manos seguían jalando y acercando su cabello en un intento de hacer las sensaciones más intensas._

_Dios… ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_-Edward…- lo llamé entre respiraciones y besos en mi cuello. Mis ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de retener el máximo de sensaciones antes de que acabaran demasiado pronto._

_-Shh- susurró sobre sus besos logrando erizar mi piel ante el aliento que emanaba de su boca-Silencio._

_Esa orden…_

_Dios, estaba perdida._

.

.

Sus manos comenzaron a subir de mi cadera a mi espalda con tortuosa lentitud haciéndome arquear mi cuerpo ante sus besos aún repartidos sobre mi cuello. Sus dedos tocaron el borde del cierre de mi sujetador haciéndome reaccionar de forma vergonzosa.

Estaba desesperada por un poco de sexo y estaba a punto de tenerlo con Edward.

¡Oh Dios, reacciona Bella!

-E... Edward.- dije una vez más tratando de agarrar un poco de la dignidad que creía no tener, pero ahí estaba.

-No lo repetiré.

-Lo sé, pero...- un beso sobre mis labios me calló efectivamente.

¡Al diablo! Todas esas veces que imaginé un polvo con Edward volvieron a mi mente con efectiva rapidez y de tan solo pensar en saciar un poco este calor proveniente del lado sur de mi cuerpo era suficiente recompensa por tan tamaña locura.

Deberías avergonzarte.

Intenté profundizar el beso y mi abrazo de tal forma que mi prominente barriga chocó con su pecho en la posición que estábamos, yo sobre su regazo en postura poco decorosa. No sabía cómo pero me encontraba perfectamente a horcadas sobre sus piernas, dando el espacio perfecto para nuestros besos.

¿Era real?

Sin mencionar los sonidos incoherentes que salían de mi boca y los rugidos de la de él.

Cuando sus manos por fin se decidieron a despojarme de mi camisa, supe a ciencia cierta lo que se venía.

-Lo vamos a hacer de verdad...- susurré cuando coloqué mis manos sobre mi cabeza para ayudarlo en la tarea.

Mala idea, ya que con mi camisa en su mano mantuvo sus ojos en los míos con su rutinario ceño fruncido. Lentamente la dejó junto al suéter negro, junto a los peluches en el suelo.

-¿No quieres?

-No... es que... Yo...

-No me digas que no lo quieres. Crees que no me he dado cuenta como me miras en las mañanas o por qué te demoras tanto en la ducha, ¿Eh?

Pestañeé unos segundos antes de poner mis manos sobre mi pancita en forma tímida y protectora, no tenía palabras para rebatirle pero aún así lo hice.

-No sé de lo qué me hablas.

Sonrió como pocas veces lo he visto hacerlo, despreocupado y divertido. Tomó mis manos y las retiró, agachó su rostro lo suficiente como para besar el lugar donde mis manos antes estaban posadas.

-Tu madre no tiene vergüenza, Charles.

Sus palabras me emocionaron y divirtieron en grados estratosféricos. Había sido tan extraño de él pero a la vez tan... tan tierno que si no fuera porque su beso se trasformó en uno húmedo que seguía un camino hacía mis pechos cubierto con lencería, no me dejaba lugar a pensamientos puros.

Otro sonido vergonzoso salió de mi boca mientras alcanzaba el borde superior de uno de mis sensibles senos sobre el sujetador, mirándome fijamente.

-Ambos lo necesitamos, Bella. - dijo con su barbilla apoyada entremedio de mis senos tocando con su barbilla el indecente colgante que él mismo me había regalado y hablando con un tono ronco y lento.-Estamos casados, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Dime ahora que pare.- su boca volvió a formar esa mueca engreída.

¿Por qué me excitaba y no molestaba como antes?

-No... pares.

-Así me gusta.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas, su boca comenzó el camino de nuevo. Pronto desapareció mi sujetador, las horquillas que sujetaban mi cabello en el suelo y su boca en uno de mis pezones.

¡Oh Dios, era indecente lo que estábamos haciendo!

Y tan delicioso.

Mis manos estaban en su cabeza tirando de sus cabellos desesperadamente mientras sus dientes tiraban del pezón opuesto. Sus dedos jugaban aparte con la pretina de mi pantalón mientras no podía evitar hacer esos soniditos que parecían incitarlo a ir más rápido y más suave a la vez.

Cuando intentó abrir mis pantalones un rayo de lucidez apartó en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo...Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.- preguntó soltando el botón y abriendo la cremallera. Yo lo dejaba... ¿qué más podía hacer?

-¿Siempre lo haces con mujeres con seis meses y medio de embarazo?

-No te preocupes por eso.- respondió besando uno de mis hombros hacia mi cuello.- Sé lo que hago.

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿No puedes dejar de discutirme ni cuando estamos teniendo sexo? - Con fuerza tomó mi rostro y me besó rápidamente antes de levantarme desde mi cintura y cambiar nuestras posiciones, ahora yo estaba sentada en el banco y él estaba de rodillas sobre los peluches.

Nunca los volvería a ver igual, ¿Qué los peluches eran inocentes? Ja.

-¿Por qué mierda te pusiste estos pantalones hoy?- decía malhumorado mientras trataba de sacarlos por mis piernas.

-Son lindos - me defendí mirando sus esfuerzos y pensando que él aún estaba vestido.

-Pero cuesta una mierda sacarlos. Vestidos, desde hoy usarás vestidos.- El pantalón pronto fue tirado con los peluches.

-Desnúdate.- ordené haciendo que Edward levantara su ceja en forma acusatoria.

Él se levantó del suelo y caminó unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación con sus manos en los botones de su camisa tentativamente.

-Te ves linda embarazada.- dijo cuando terminaba de desabrochar su camisa y la tiraba por sus hombros.

-Ehm... gracias.

-Nunca te lo había dicho.- siguió mientras pasaba sus dedos por la cremallera de su pantalón de oficina.

¿Realmente estaba viendo como Edward me hacía un _streptease_? ¿El mismo Edward de hace unos meses?

¿Esto era real o uno de mis sueños eróticos?

El hormigueo entre mis muslos se estaba haciendo completamente intolerable, nublando mi razonamiento completamente.

-Nunca esperé escucharlo de todos modos - crucé mis piernas tratando de buscar un poco de fricción.

-Eres valiente y eso me gusta.

No supe que decir, así que callé.

-¿Quieres que me desnude completo o solo en boxers?

-Completo.- dije sin dudar.

-Ah... pero luego de que te saque la ropa interior tú también. - dijo cuando empujaba su pantalón con sus pies hacia la pila de ropa.

Me levanté como pude sin acercarme demasiado y comencé un poco desesperada a sacarme todo. Ya quería terminar con esto, quería un orgasmo ¡Ya! Edward siguió mis pasos con prontitud y en pocos segundos nos encontrábamos desnudos uno frente al otro. Yo únicamente con el infame colgante descansando entre el valle de mis pechos y él... él como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Con caminar lento y pausado llegó frente a mí, mirando mi cuerpo con avaricia renovada... por supuesto, yo no me quedaba atrás tampoco.

Bajó su rostro y me volvió a besar, esta vez lenta y diestramente. Yo solo quería perderme así que sin decoro profundicé el beso, saboreándolo con mi propia lengua. Edward no protestó, sus manos a la vez se volvieron avariciosas y principalmente marcaban los signos de mi embarazo.

Sabía que era solo pasión, lujuria y desesperación. No me importaba parecer una ballena, tener unas pocas estrías y los senos un poco más grandes de lo que realmente eran. Para él y para mí solo era un polvo, ¿cierto?

Un polvo desenfrenado.

-Ven - Susurró sobre mis labios, antes de tomar una de mis manos y guiarme una vez más hacía el banco, pateé alguno de los peluches rechonchos con mis pies. Eso ha sido una de las cosas más bizarras de mi vida.

Edward se sentó primero en la banca y luego sin previo aviso me sentó sobre su regazo, esa fue la primera vez que sentí su erección sobre mi caliente sexo, solo un tacto nada más. Estaba de espalda a su cuerpo sentaba sobre sus piernas.

Me sentía nerviosa, mi respiración totalmente disparada y mi corazón revolucionado. Sabía que pronto... muy pronto...

Edward acarició mis piernas antes de abrirlas suavemente, haciéndome gemir una vez más y dejar mi cabeza reposar en su hombro mientras sus dedos tocaban y acariciaban mis muslos y mi sexo de forma enloquecedora.

La posición era ideal... mi barriguita no chocaba con nada y sus dedos entraban perfectamente donde más lo necesitaba.

Él metió dos de sus dedos en mi vagina mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi pancita.

¡Oh Dios! Era como si estuviera haciendo el amor conmigo y con nuestro hijo demostrándonos lo mucho que nos quería y amaba... aunque solo fuera real para Charles.

-¡Ah...!- grité cuando su pulgar frotó mi clítoris haciéndome llegar de forma abrupta y generosa al primer orgasmo, mojando su dedo y parte de su muslo.

-Eso... - volvió a susurrar mientras tomaba una de mis lóbulos con sus labios.

Con fuerza tomó mis piernas y me elevó para posicionarse en mi centro.

-Ahora voy a entrar en ti, Bella.

-Sí... sí, por favor.- dije sin vergüenza y tratando de poner mis manos sobre su cuello para que siguiera besando mi cuello y mi espalda, no podía hacer mucho más en esa posición y no me importaba. No veía su rostro pero sabía que era él.

Y ahí lo sentí... pulgada a pulgada de su dura esencia masculina entrar en mi cuerpo.

Gemí, gruñí y grité, todo a la vez que él entraba y salía de mi con suavidad total. Cuando soñaba con tener sexo con Edward, pensaba que sería duro, fuerte y desenfrenado... jamás pensé que sería así, suave, dulce y extremadamente delicioso.

Con cada estocada sentía un beso húmedo en mi hombro, cuello o espalda, un gruñido o una maldición. Él también lo estaba disfrutando y eso en forma extraña me hacía disfrutar aún más.

-Esto es maravilloso...- susurré ahogadamente cuando estaba sintiendo un nudo en mi bajo vientre enrollarse y enrollarse a cada estocada.

-¡Mierda!- podía sentir el esfuerzo y el sudor en el pecho de Edward mientras trataba de ayudarlo a subir y bajar en mi cuerpo.- Voy a llegar, dime que estás cerca.

-Lo estoy.

Con gestos torpes, colocó una de sus manos en mi clítoris y presionó haciéndome explotar en el momento en que tocó el centro con fuerza. Sentía como mis propios músculos apretaban y absorbían su pene palpitante, logrando que pocos segundos después vibrara y liberara su tensión dentro de mí prolongando mi orgasmo.

Caí en sus brazos aún con su miembro en mi interior, nuestras respiraciones erráticas, y manos abandonadas a nuestros costados ya sin fuerzas para movernos por el momento.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse sin que pudiera evitarlo, mientras salía del regazo de Edward y le daba lugar para levantarse también. Con una de mis manos sobre mi vientre y la otra frotando mis ojos, tratando de ahogar un bostezo. Estaba relajada como una gelatina, en calma y satisfecha. Estaba desnuda frente a Edward y él estaba desnudo frente a mí.

¿Este era el momento de sentirme avergonzada por ser una desesperada que tuvo sexo con él? No sentía vergüenza para ser sincera, no por el momento.

-Te llevaré a la cama, ven...

Sentí como sus brazos me tomaban y poco medité en el hecho que debería pesar una tonelada cuando mis ojos se cerraron perdiéndome en la oscuridad y olvidando totalmente, por el momento, las consecuencias de este acto.

.

.

.

Las patadas de Charles me despertaron abruptamente entre medio de las sábanas. Estaba desnuda y relajada... demasiado para ser normal. Todo era confuso hasta que recordé lo que estuvimos haciendo la noche anterior... o quizás esta misma noche, no sabía qué hora era.

El retumbo de mi corazón en mi pecho hizo que mi bebé se moviera un poco más en su reducido espacio dentro de mi cuerpo.

¡Lo habíamos hecho! ¡Edward y yo! ¡Yo y Edward!

¡Válgame, Dios santísimo!

Me removí en mi puesto tratando de dejar de sentir ese calor en las partes precisas de mi cuerpo, esas partes que buscaban ser atendidas y lo habían sido. Pronto me di cuenta que Edward estaba durmiendo en su lado de la cama profundamente, casi con un leve ronquido que jamás le había escuchado en todo este poco tiempo en que he dormido en su cama.

Parecía otro hombre con su expresión relajada y estaba igual de desnudo que yo.

Con suavidad y lentitud comencé a salir de la cama y me deslicé hacia el baño, me metí a la ducha en un santiamén para liberarme de todos los erráticos pensamientos que pesaban sobre mí al estar tan cerca de Edward.

¡Habíamos hecho el amor, por amor de Dios!

El agua golpeaba mis músculos, y pronto el vapor inundó el espacio dando una extraña sensación de soledad.

¿Lo que habíamos hecho cambiaba lo frágil que estaba mi amistad con Edward? No tenía por qué, por lo que no tenía el porqué pensarlo. Edward y yo éramos adultos, sabíamos en que nos metíamos, ambos estábamos en un momento frágil y necesitábamos el cariño y el sexo, la satisfacción ¡Y sin contar las malditas hormonas!

Coloqué mi cara bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Sentía mis pezones sensibles y tenían pequeñas marcas rojas alrededor de mis senos, marcas evidentes de sus dientes en mi piel, mi sexo ardía y palpitaba recordándome donde había estado su erección, justo ahí... justo donde latía ahora y donde quería un poco más.

Charles se movió un poco más dolorosamente que la anterior, últimamente se movía mucho.

-No lo pienses demasiado, ¿quieres?

La voz de Edward irrumpió en las paredes del baño de manera estridente haciéndome saltar bajo el chorro de agua. Estaba mojándose su rostro frente al espejo, vestido solo con sus pantalones de franela a cuadros. Volví a meterme a la ducha, viendo su sombra por el vidrio empañado de la ducha.

-Pasó y ya. Lo pasamos bien... porque lo pasaste bien, ¿no?

No respondí, pero mi cuerpo lo hizo por mí. Por suerte él no podía verlo.

-Si no me respondes entraré a la ducha contigo.

-¡No!

-No escucho.- dijo antes de correr la puerta corrediza desnudo y meterse bajo el chorro del agua mientras ponía mi espalda contra el mosaico de la ducha rápidamente lejos de él.

Su mirada me recorrió y yo lo recorrí a él. No pude evitarlo.

Su pelo comenzó a pegarse a su rostro, sus pestañas mojadas y su cuerpo brillante con las gotas de agua.

-Sal...- dije ahogadamente mientras veía como sacaba un bote de champú y se lo aplicaba a su cabello, luego de sacar otro poco y acercarse a mí para hacer lo mismo. Por más que quise alejarme sus manos se enredaron en el mío aplicando el champú.

-No lo pienses demasiado. Éramos amigos, ahora somos amigos con ventajas. Simple.

-¿Simple?

Me encaminó bajo el chorro para limpiar el exceso de mi pelo y limpiarme dentro de mi estado inactivo, él hacía lo mismo con el suyo a mi lado.

-Sí. Yo quiero que me seas fiel para no ser el hazmereír de todos y tú también lo quieres, lo sé.¿Qué mejor solución que acostarnos?

-¡Eres un manipulador!-golpeé su pecho resbaloso mientras él tomaba el jabón corporal de la encimera.

-¡Ey, tranquila!

-¿Lo tenías planeado? ¿Te aprovechaste de mi estado de desesperación por un polvo? Querías follar con alguien y yo estando disponible y totalmente dispuesta, me usaste.

-No, no me aproveché ni te usé.

-No, claro que no. Además te sentías culpable ¿no?- me giré para darle la espalda en un vano intento de apartarlo.

Ridículo en la ducha y estando desnudos.

-Isabella...

-Sí, te sentías culpable por lo que me hiciste, ayer... y ¡Todo este tiempo!

-No tengo sexo por culpa... jamás.

Aguanté las ganas de llorar cuando lo sentí un poco más cerca, más aún cuando sus manos abarcaron mi vientre y Charles pareció más feliz dentro de sentir la caricia de su padre.

-¿Podemos superar esto? Lo siento por lo de ayer, otra vez. Te agradezco de verdad, pero no quiero que asumas cosas que no son.

-Oh, perfecto.

-Deja esa actitud sarcástica, ¿Quieres? Y métete bajo el agua para sacarte el jabón de tu cuerpo, prometo no tocarte si no quieres.

-No quiero.

-_Okay_.

En silencio nos limpiamos, cada uno personalmente sin intervención del otro.

Mi primera ducha con un hombre y me sentía totalmente devastada.

Él decía que ahora todo era más sencillo... sexo. Esa era la palabra clave en todo esto, para él y para mí. Después de todo esto podría ser ventajoso, ¿no? Lejos de sentirme usada y triste, yo lo estaba usando a él también.

No más duchas masturbatorias, no más sueños húmedos, no mas irritabilidad...

A pesar de mi propia conciencia, estaba comenzando a pensar que esto podría ser bueno.

Sexo cuando ambos quisiéramos... pero antes tenía que saber algunas cosas.

-¿Te has acostado con alguien mientras estábamos casados?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Dímelo, si quieres que piense en seguir teniendo sexo contigo me lo tienes que decir.

-¿Qué cambiaría eso?

-Nada, solo quiero saberlo.

Me miró dudoso antes de hacer esa característica mueca disgustada en su rostro.

-No, no he tenido sexo con nadie aparte de ti...anoche y fue condenadamente bueno, no lo dudes.

-_Okay_...

Salí de la ducha tan rápido como pude mover mis pies, tomar la toalla y meterme al vestido para ponerme lo primero que encontrara.

No le había dado una respuesta pero sentía que ya la había decidido.

No podía creer que no se hubiera acostado con nadie.¡No podía ser! ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad lo había disfrutado?

De tan solo recordarlo me dolía todo placenteramente.

Llegué a la cocina solo para darme cuenta que era realmente tarde... un día de la semana y Edward no se había ido al amanecer. Tia estaba con las chicas preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días señora Bella ¿Está el Sr. Cullen enfermo? No bajó a su rutina de ejercicios hoy y...

-No, solo se quedó dormido. Está bien- dije atropelladamente y seguramente sonrojándome- ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

De seguro no lo creyeron, Edward jamás se quedaba dormido...

Noté como se miraron antes de seguir con su trabajo. Sus risitas me dijeron todo.

¡Ahora todos sabían que nos habíamos acostado!

Cuando estaba comiendo una manzana, lo escuché bajar con sus pasos seguros y masculinos.

-Buenos días.- dijo entrando al lugar, haciendo que inmediatamente todas se fueran menos Tia correspondiendo el saludo, para hacer otras cosas. Era increíble como todos le temían.

Yo por mi parte, me quedé estática tratando de no recordar lo de anoche y menos lo de esta mañana.

Estaba vestido para ir a la oficina, y no parecía mal humorado...extraño.

Incluso al acercarse besó mi frente, robando un bocado de mi manzana antes de indicarle a Tia que no vendría a almorzar ni a la cena y como si yo misma le hubiera pedido explicaciones agregó que tenía un par de reuniones importantes impostergables.

Se despidió como si nada y se fue.

Estaba anonadada.

.

.

.

De espaldas en el colchón se estaba muy cómodo. El techo no tenía ni una mancha y mucho menos rasgaduras como mi antiguo departamento. El día había acabado luego de un gran número de actividades, había mandado el último trabajo del curso _online_, había salido cómo acompañante de compras de Alec y posteriormente había ido a la Fundación Cisne para saludar a Jasper.

Estaba agotada... sin embargo mi cuerpo parecía no estar de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Crees que haré lo correcto bebé? ¿Lo crees?

Patada.

Sí, sé que quieres que lo haga. Mi precioso bebé traidor.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un Edward cansado con su corbata a medio desanudar en su cuello.

-Hola.- dijo sacándose su chaqueta y suspirando.

-Hola.- respondí ocultando mi rostro en una de las almohadas, sonrojándome tan solo de saber que estaba en la habitación.

Yo ya estaba en pijamas y sabía por el _frufrú_ de sus ropas que él pronto lo estaría. En cosa de minutos sentí el colchón hundirse y las mantas moverse.

Este era el momento.

No aguantaba mucho más.

Como pude me senté en el colchón llevando conmigo las colchas y las de él.

-¿Qué rayos...?- Edward parecía confuso y cansado... pero no podía esperar más.

Gateé, sí gateé hacía él y con mis manos en su pecho lo besé. Le costó un poco reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo sus manos no se quedaron quietas hasta que nos apartamos para respirar.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Cállate y bésame antes que me arrepienta.- respondí arremetiendo a su cuello y a su pantalón de cuadros.

No me arrepentí y menos mis partes nobles.

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Hola, lamento el retraso una vez más, y gracias con la paciencia, no hay necesidad de aburrirlas con los por menores de mi vida ¿Cierto? Volvamos al modo hiperventilado ¡Bailaron mambo horizontal! Yo diría vertical ¿Verdad? Hot. Ahora esta segunda parte es para Bella tomara la decisión, sigue en constante armonía con el anterior, por eso lo corto. Pensé que me había oxidado en escribir lemmons hahahahhaha.

Agradezco enormente toodos sus RR, no los respondo porque mi internet es limitado con suerte tengo para estar en twitter o face en la tarde-noche, estudiando o haciendo trabajos. Todas son mu amables conmigo, ¡Muchas gracias!. A Ani de Eni, por su hermosas palabras y a Mayo que me presiona con trabajos de tesis para actualizar. XD

Gracias a Ericastelo por la disposición para betear el cap, pensé que mañana o el siguiente podría tenerlo no ahora a la noche ¡Gracias! Gran ayuda, consejos y ánimos al decaído. Lo mejor.

Espero les haya gustado y para todas las que me preguntaban cuando actualizaba, en este momento de mi vida ciertamente no lo tengo claro, simplemente espero no tardar demasiado, sepan desde ya que no abandonaré este fic. Muchas gracias y bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas y abrazos de osos.

**Enichepi**


	24. Todos los días

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no ser mio, ser de Sthephenie Meyer. ( Yo Tarzán, tu jane) LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

Nunca creí que pudiéramos transformar el mundo, pero creo que todos los días se pueden transformar las cosas. _Françoise Giroud_

**Capítulo XXII**

"**Todos los días"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

_Llegó un momento en que mis piernas no pudieron mantenerme en pie por más tiempo, mis rodillas se doblaron ante la intensidad del dolor que estaba experimentando._

_Mucho dolor, dolor asfixiante._

_El charco de líquido claro que salió desde mis muslos, mojó mis rodillas una vez estas tocaron el piso. El mundo pareció volver toda su atención en mí, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba en esta sala me importó una mierda que todas esas personas me vieran en tal condición de debilidad, arrodilladas frente a ellas como si por alguna razón estúpida fueran superiores a mí en alguna forma._

_Iba a tener a mi hijo y nada, nada era más importante que eso._

.

.

.

-Hola.- Saludó Edward una vez entré a su despacho, sin tocar ni anunciarme y abriendo la puerta con tal descaro y fuerzo que el sonido sonó tosco y feo… solo tenía la intención de cabrearlo un poco… acción que evidentemente por su respuesta no había surtido efecto.

Echaba de menos cabrear a Edward, ¿quién lo diría?

Feliz y relajado no era un Edward que me acomodara, porque no sabía como reaccionar con él, así como no sabía como tratar con el Edward indiferente.

_Mucho sexo daña el cerebro._

Reí antes de devolverle el saludo, por el pensamiento irónico de mi tonta cabecita. No era que hubiésemos tenido mucho sexo "amistoso" últimamente, no éramos conejos ni mucho menos, pero habíamos tenido unos cuantos encuentros cuando lo habíamos necesitado y ¡Vaya cambio de actitud había tenido este hombre!

_¿Y la tuya?_

El sexo había sido la respuesta a todos los males del mundo. Tomen nota.

-¿A qué debo esta visita inesperada?- preguntó como era su costumbre sin levantar la vista de esos papeles que parecían pegados a sus manos cada vez que venía a su oficina.

-Quería salir de esa monstruosa casa por un momento.- comencé a mirar como las otras veces la decoración tratando de encontrar algo diferente, sabiendo de antemano que no lo haría. Todo estaba igualmente pulcro, quizás, ¿Podría traer un cuadro más alegre para estas lúgubres paredes? ¿Me dejaría Edward decorar su oficina?

Nah.

-¿Te has sentido mal últimamente?

-No, ya estoy acostumbrada a las contracciones.- Ni siquiera se inmutó ante la palabra es que… las he tenido seguido, a cada estimulación de mi vientre e incluso luego de aquellos cegadores orgasmos, así que hablar de ellas era cosa rutinaria.- Pero eso ya lo sabes. Además, los doctores aseguran que aún falta algo de tiempo, ¿no?

-Ajá.

Miré el borde de la camisa larga que había elegido utilizar cuando decidí salir ese día. Benjamín había insistido –obviamente- en traerme y se lo agradecí sin discutir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con esta tremenda panza difícilmente podía caminar sin tropezar ya que es imposible ver donde pisan mis pies… suena gracioso, pero créanme, no lo es. Es frustrante.

_Estoy deseosa de tenerte en este mundo pronto, Charles._

Luego de un rato, escuché como guardaba hojas en carpetas, y abría y cerraba cajones de su gran escritorio de caoba, apagaba el monitor de su computador y se levantaba de su asiento ergonómico para caminar a mi lado… si hubiera podido me hubiera levantado, pero creo que necesito ayuda para eso, así que me quedé en mi lugar levantando mi rostro para encararlo mientras se acercaba.

-¿Quieres salir un rato?

-¿Uh? ¿Salir?

¿Cómo, tú y yo… salir? ¿En serio?

-Sí, me dijiste que querías salir un rato de casa, así que te estoy invitando a salir.

-¿Así como… una cita?

Edward rodó los ojos, algo que todavía me parecía extraño en él… ¡Aún no me acostumbro a este lado de él! El lado juguetón y hasta cariñoso… sí, cariñoso. Me gustaba pero me parecía extraño y falso.

Dios me ayude, porque el Edward que yo conocía desde hace cuatro meses no guiñaba los malditos ojos.

-No tienes citas una vez estando casado.

-Claro que sí, salir… dos personas… tú y yo, para mí es una cita – lo miré haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.- ¿Por qué lo es, verdad?

Me reprendí a mi misma ¿Qué importa? ¿Qué rayos importaba?

-¿Quieres que sea una cita?

Quizás me importaba un poquito, pero no lo reconoceré.

-¡¿Por qué me respondes siempre con una pregunta?

-Porque es divertido, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-Argh.- Traté de levantarme sin éxito del asiento, solo logrando dejarme en ridículo frente a él, porque no podía encontrar equilibrio para realizar tan, aparentemente, mundana tarea… en estos casi ocho meses había descubierto que estar embarazada era cosa seria.- ¡No te rías!

-¿Quién dice que me estoy riendo?

-¡No sigas con las malditas preguntas!- exploté. ¡Dios! Era tan fácil explotar con él… en todo sentido, últimamente. Casi me daba pena, a veces, quien recibía mi ira o agravio era nadie más que él. Simplemente no podía controlar algunas emociones, especialmente con él como generador de muchas de ellas.

Luego de que extendiera sus manos para ayudarme a levantar, más, obviamente mi mueca molesta, logré por fin estar a su lado de pie… aunque aún permanecíamos unidos por nuestras manos, mi molestia no tendía a disminuir.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono más dulce y bajo, logrando calmar mi estado de ánimo casi al instante en que su tono se registró en mi mente.

No sé cuando fue que descubrió que aquel tono ronco, dulce y bajo me calmaba incluso más que su olor… quizás no tanto pero si de una forma menos avergonzante de hacer en público, eso es seguro.

- A caminar estaría bien.- respondí apretando sus manos entre las mías por inercia al momento que vocalicé mi respuesta.

No pensé que quizás esto parecía muy íntimo para ser solo amigos, pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

Sonrió con una expresión incrédula como cada vez que le pedía caminar, pasear, sentarnos, mirar el paisaje en vez de lo que él aún pensaba que era diversión.

-Estoy empezando a creer que jamás escucharé de tu boca la palabra, joyería, dinero, lujo o moda. Me estoy preocupando.

-¿Por qué?- mi boca se frunció en su posición con remilgada ofuscación- sinceramente Edward, tu cerebro esta atrofiado luego de acostarte con tanta Barbie.

Rió, sí… Edward Cullen rió y luego como si nada bajó sus labios para besar mi frente.

No podía dejar de asombrarme lo rutinario que parecía tal inesperada acción. Quizás este era el verdadero Edward, el otro era la versión dolida y con el ego destrozado… la persona cruel en la que todos nos convertíamos una vez que nos rompían el corazón.

No me importaba sinceramente, este Edward me hacía sentir bien, y un poco estable. Sabía que esto no era del todo real, sabía a ciencia cierta que, Edward y yo, no éramos una pareja en toda las de la ley… no era tonta, sin embargo el simple hecho de sentirme un poco querida y necesitada cambiaba todo…. Estando embarazada me sentía débil, desprotegida y a la vez la mujer más poderosa del planeta. Sensaciones que iban del cielo a la tierra y que a veces me dejaban inestable, como los cambios de Edward… y a la vez tan diferente a ellos, pues saber que tenía unos brazos en los cuales caer cuando creyera estar perdiendo fuerzas era lo que hacía todo diferente, solo saberlo cambiaba todo.

Extraño, tanto que ni siquiera yo misma trato de entenderlo aún. No malgasto energías. Algo en mí se preguntaba muy en el fondo si esto no era la calma antes de la tempestad, jamás me había sentido tan segura… para mí todo era lucha y esfuerzo contaste, nada se me daba así de fácil.

El miedo continuaba ahí como una sombra latente, lograba espantarla por cortos periodos de tiempo pero siempre volvía.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

-Al Central Park.- respondió tomando mi mano. Estaba segura que también rodó sus ojos, pero no… quizás lo imaginé, otra vez.

Quizás no.

-Eso está en Nueva York, estamos en Chicago, Edward.

-Oh, entonces estás escuchando lo que te digo después de todo, ¿no?- Se despidió de su secretaria con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de entrar con rapidez al ascensor. Tuve que correr para alcanzar su paso, acción que me cansó más de lo acostumbrado y me dio como resultado un feo dolor en la espalda baja.

-Más lento. No puedo correr con esta barriguita.

Edward se giró y apoyo su espalda en la pared minúscula del cubículo que iba en descenso por los pisos del gran edifico de su empresa, mientras me observaba con atención.

¿Se me había corrido el escaso maquillaje que me había puesto? ¿Se me rompió una media…? Madre de Dios… ¿Me olvidé poner ropa interior?

-¿Qué miras?- dije más enojada de lo que debería, me arrepentí de inmediato pero no hice nada al respecto. La parte violenta en mí no me deja retroceder.

-Nada.

Pasemos a otro tema… o sino terminaré asesinándolo por nada. Respira Bella, no ha sido para tanto, aunque tu cuerpo y mente te diga que sí…

Respira.

¡Malditas hormonas! Si no estallas por un polvo estallas por la pólvora.

-¿Dónde iremos entonces?

-A caminar, por el lago. ¿Está bien el panorama para su alteza real?

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso y sí, está bien… hace mucho tiempo que no voy a… simplemente pasear por ahí.

Pensé que llamaría a Benjamín para que nos llevara pero Edward no se permitió tal lujo por primera vez en su vida. Una vez llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio, tomó su brillante auto plateado, uno que tenía como adorno cuatro círculos entrelazados, ni idea que era. Se lo había visto antes, había subido con anterioridad pero jamás le había prestado la debida atención a sus juguetes y tampoco lo haría ahora, un auto es un auto y punto. Como acostumbraba, Edward prendió de inmediato el reproductor y empezó a sonar en modo aleatorio. Me gustaba su música, era relajante, con guitarras que hacían que sonara familiar y reconfortante.

Tenía un gusto parecido pero jamás igualado al de mi padre. Me sentía cómoda a su lado, como si en realidad no corriera peligro alguno, como si por una absurda razón estuviera en casa.

-Estaba pensando…- dije con los ojos cerrados y mi cabeza apoyada en el cuero del asiento de copiloto.- Sé que es muy tarde, y que nunca lo hemos conversado pero me gustaría…

Me detuve, ¿cómo le explicaba?

-¿Qué, Isabella?

_An__í__mate nada malo puede suceder, dilo de una vez y no te quedes con eso dentro._ Mi mente se pone sabia cuando menos lo espero. ¿Eh?

-Que no quiero tener a mi bebé en ninguna clínica, ni hospital… no confío en nadie con bata, ¿sabes?- abrí mis ojos pero aún sin mirarlo, fijé mi vista en el paisaje que recorríamos para llegar al lago.- Con mucha suerte y porque sé que Charles lo necesita voy a esos médicos, pero la verdad es que me dan miedo. ¿Cómo sé que no se están vendiendo también? ¿Cómo sé que no le harán daño a mi bebé? No lo sé Edward y no quiero correr riesgos.

-Ya hemos reservado una suite en la clínica, Bella.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero…

-¿Quieres tener a nuestro hijo en la mansión? ¿Con una partera?

- No es tan bárbaro como lo estás imaginando.

Supuse por su cara de asombro y repulsión que se imaginaba esos partos de la antigua edad media, insalubres y nada de… placenteros.

-¿Cómo es entonces? No te imagino teniendo a nuestro bebé sin las garantías que un hospital te da, sin la seguridad. ¿Anestesia, te suena?…

-No me importa la anestesia. No quiero que se acerquen a mí si no puedo confiar en ellos. ¿Y si se llevan a Charles? ¿Y si… le hacen daño?

No quería decir 'Si lo matan como mataron a mi padre', pero él sabía lo que pensaba. Tenía que saberlo.

Cerré mis ojos evitando llorar ante el recuerdo y ante el nuevo miedo que crecía en mí. No me importaba sufrir un poco más, con tal de tener a mi bebé seguro. Nada más importaba y él tenía que saber eso también.

-Creo que aún estamos a tiempo de cambiar los planes.

-Todo estará bien Bella, nada le pasará a Charles.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Yo estaba segura que nada le pasaría a mi padre y él… ¡Está muerto!

-¡Ey! No llores…- Edward detuvo el auto justo en una plaza libre al inicio del sendero para la caminata.- No llores maldita sea.

-No estoy llorando.- respondí como ya era costumbre entre nosotros, solo que esta vez me apresuré a limpiar mis mejillas y abrir la puerta del automóvil, saliendo disparada y levantándome torpemente hacia la baranda del sendero tomando todo el aire fresco que mis pulmones pudieran alcanzar para calmar esa estúpida opresión en mi pecho. Había logrado no tropezar y levantarme sin incidentes por el simple hecho de tener un soporte en el auto, sino mi escapada hubiese sido irrisoria.

Miedo, inseguridad, tristeza… No lo había superado aún. ¿Cómo podría? Mi padre había muerto por los designios de otra persona, mi padre se merecía vivir un poco más y por último, no se merecía morir así…

¡Él había sido un héroe, por el amor de Dios!

Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza tratando de buscar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, limpiando con mayor fuerza y rabia, tristeza las lágrimas que caían. Últimamente todo era más intenso y todo era más a flor de piel, lo odiaba.

Y sabía que Edward lo odiaba también, lo veía dudar cuando me encontraba así… él, simplemente no sabía que hacer conmigo.

Lo sentí acercarse, ¿cómo? No lo sé, a pesar de estar rodeados de todas esas personas que seguro creían que era un loca, sentía su presencia acercarse e incluso creía escuchar sus pasos, tan diferentes a los de los demás.

-Lo siento, ya estoy mejor.- Me apresuré a decir, sin girarme. Seguro tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos.- No es necesario que digas nada, estoy bien.

No quería sus comentarios irónicos, no ahora.

-Conozco un puesto de palomitas riquísimas más adelante, bueno si todavía está… como te dije hace años que no venía a solo pasear. Gracias por traerme, yo invito las palomitas, te gustarán… Lo sé, porque yo…

-Isabella, ya cállate.- Elegí ese preciso momento para mirarlo, sus dedos ocupaban el regular espacio entre sus cejas o su nariz, acariciando o sobando el puente que los unía con una frustración que casi daba lástima.

Su mueca para frustración, desesperación, estrés y 'Por favor, para', era la que lacónicamente adornaba su rostro.

-Lo siento, Edward.

-¿Por qué rayos te disculpas?- No me dejó contestar, obviamente. Él quería decir algo y no esperaba respuesta a sus preguntas, eran retóricas. – Te entiendo, algo de tu razonamiento me parece lógico ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo, eh? Estamos a tres malditas semanas del parto. No importa, veremos que podemos hacer, podemos llegar a un consenso, ¿sabes?

Bufó con incredulidad antes de seguir.

- ¿Tú crees que en algún momento pondría en peligro la vida de mi hijo? ¿De verdad lo crees?

-Edward…

Retórico, ya lo dije.

-No, Bella.- Tiró de sus cabellos. Otro gesto tan de él.- Y si quieres llorar, ¡Llora! Pero no te hagas la fuerte, no lo soporto. Te crees indestructible, cuando la verdad es que eres frágil, no puedes con todo ese peso tú sola.

_¡Claro que puedo! ¡Siempre he estado sola, soy fuerte y valiente!_ Quise gritarle, pero no pude. Tan solo pude susurrar;

-Estoy sola…

-No estás sola. ¿Amigos, recuerdas?

-¿De verdad?- No quería creerlo, Dios no me hagas creerlo. Lo habíamos dicho, lo había querido así, sin embargo jamás no lo había considerado ciento por ciento cierto… hasta ahora, frente a frente con el Lago Michigan a mis espaldas y el viento movilizando nuestros cabellos.

-Vamos a hacer algo, conseguiremos en el tiempo que podamos un hospital donde realicen partos naturales. Nada de hombres o mujeres con batas blancas, pero tiene que ser un lugar cercano a un hospital en caso de cualquier cosa, es mi única condición. Lo demás puede ser a tu gusto, no será difícil encontrar algo.- terminó hablando más para si mismo que para mis oídos.

-Podemos hacer algo, ¿de verdad? ¿No vas a luchar conmigo por esto?- Levantó su mirada hacia la mía y por un minuto lo vi divertido por la situación.

-¿Qué sacaría con eso? Estoy guardando energías para batallas que lo requieran.

Silencio y luego… ambos estallamos en risas. Me acerqué y toque su brazo para encontrar un soporte mientras seguía riendo.

¿Llorar y reír dentro de los mismos cinco minutos?

Al cabo de otros diez minutos de tratar de volver a la normalidad, comenzamos a caminar por el largo sendero que mostraba la hermosa postal del lago Michigan, después de todo formaba parte de los cinco lagos más grande de Estados Unidos.

Al caminar Edward parecía pensativo por su lado mientras yo trataba de reunir y armar mis pensamientos por el mío.

Estaba ansiosa porque Charles llegara pronto, últimamente se había movido mucho en mi interior, despertándome infinidades de veces, asustándome otras tantas y emocionándome cada vez también, porque eso significaba que mi bebé estaba bien y vivo. Lo del parto 'natural' lo había estado pensando desde el principio, pero resultaba que era más caro que tenerlo en el hospital, irónicamente, así que antes de que Edward apareciera en mi vida me parecía una fantasía y solo restaba tragarme mis miedos y acudir a la clínica que había decidido en un principio… solo con el fin de ahorrar el dinero para la infancia de Charles.

Pero luego de todos los problemas, miedos y más… lo había dejado a un lado, hasta hace unas pocas semanas que mi mente venía dándole vueltas al asunto otra vez y ahora, más que Edward estaba tan presente en la ecuación, si él no lo aprobaba, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Correr? No, a pesar de todo lo que ha cambiado entre nosotros, aún recuerdo sus amenazas con una claridad alarmante.

Edward jamás dice las cosas a la ligera, lo he aprendido, así que estaba segura que sus amenazas de quitarme a mi hijo y luego encarcelarme no eran un juego… ni habían sido olvidadas.

Sonreí mientras me volteaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa pequeña, él seguía en su mundo de seguro rearmando todo sus planes una vez más, calculando detalles, pensando en quien apoyarse, a quien acudir o amenazar. Realmente estaba considerando la opción, no la había desechado porque sí y eso me hacía querer abrazarlo fuerte, tirarle de sus mejillas y besarlas al momento de soltarlas.

No lo haría, solo lo había pensado.

Me limité a tomar su mano entre las mías para guiarlo un poco más de prisa a un puesto que se escondía tras unos árboles.

-Tengo hambre.- anuncié mientras me cuestionaba con su mirada.

-Hay un restaurante cerca y…

Rodé mis ojos, porque… yo también podía hacerlo y porque yo tenía razones reales para hacerlo también.

-_Hotdogs..._ quiero _Hotdogs_ con mucha mostaza.- hice un sonido de gusto tan solo de pensarlo. Que rico.

-¿_HotDogs_?

-¿No me digas que nunca has comido _Hotdogs_? ¿Nunca, nunca?- llegamos al puesto donde un señor con uniforme rojo atendía a unos niños con sus padres.

-Claro que he comido, solo que creo que no es bueno para tu dieta.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Yo lo digo y los doctores.

Era nuestro turno y con señas le dije al señor que queríamos dos.

- Detente y vive, Edward. Rompe las reglas, no sé… ¿ríe un poco?

Rió, tal y como le dije, lo que me hizo sonreír a mi también.

Cuando intenté pagar, el señor rico lo impidió y pagó él. Solo por esta vez lo dejé pasar, supongo que esta melancolía que empezaba a formarse en mi interior no me daba espacio para una lucha verbal en este preciso momento. Le eché excesiva mostaza a mi comida mientras Edward se volvía generoso con el kétchup, ¿Edward adicto al kétchup callejero? Créanlo.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas cercanas, mientras comíamos en silencio. Trataba de no mirarlo de reojo pero me era imposible, jamás en mi vida pensé ver al remilgado hombre a mi lado haciendo algo tan vulgar y normal, sin hacer una pataleta. Parecía como si fuera un tipo como yo, normal… con un trabajo normal, ingreso mínimo y vida feliz. Por un momento me permití imaginarnos como una pareja casada diferente, que vive en los suburbios con trabajos de 8 a 5, cenas familiares y a la espera de su primer hijo… esa pareja de mi imaginación tendría miedo, pues no sabrían si podrían darle lo mejor a su hijo porque no sabían que les deparaba el futuro.

Me permití imaginar eso, hasta que terminé el _Hotdog_ con un creciente dolor en el pecho que se extendía de a poco mientras el silencio nos envolvía.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward rompiendo la burbuja de fantasía que se estaba formando tontamente en mi interior.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Estás seria y callada.

-Quiero volver.- dije tratando de levantarme del banco, sin lograrlo.- ¿Me puedes ayudar a levantarme, por favor?- dije en el mejor tono que mi frustración y tristeza me lo permitía en ese momento, intentando en el mismo momento de no mostrar mi débiles deseos al hombre que estaba a mi lado.

Edward me ayudó con extrema delicadeza, lo cual me enojó y frustró más aún.

_¡Nada es real! ¡Nada! _

Emprendí mi viaje al auto, pero Edward me detuvo diciéndome que le apetecía otro _Hotdog_ antes de irnos. Sonreí olvidándome momentáneamente de todo por un segundo, pues me pareció gracioso el hecho de que Edward pidiera repetición cuando al principio lo había mirado a menos.

Se devoró el segundó con mostaza, e incluso me ofreció un poco. Logre abrir mi boca y dar un mordisquito y el muy tonto me había manchado la nariz con el condimento al mismo instante en que cerré mis ojos para saborear el pedazo de carne.

Más pronto de lo que quise regresamos a su oficina, él había llamado a Benjamín para que me vinera a recoger e incluso me aseguró que Tia me estaría esperando con una comida como corresponde en casa. Le agradecí antes de retirarme, solo que él me retuvo una vez más pero esta vez para despedirse… con un beso.

Corto, preciso, suave… era casi como el que nos dimos el día que nos casamos pero totalmente diferente a la vez. En ese no había habido pizca de sentimientos, en este…

_Olvídalo Bella, olvídalo y vete de una maldita vez._

Me despedí como un rayo y me escondí en el asiento trasero del auto que me llevaría a casa.

.

.

.

Tenía mi espalda recargada en los cojines de nuestra amplia cama matrimonial como postura ya recurrente en este ultimo tiempo. No es que no me pudiera mover, pero la verdad es que me cansaba demasiado pronto y no lograba siquiera llegar a la escalera de esa parcela de cuatro paredes sin estar agotadísima. En la manera más ruin me aprovechaba del servicial espíritu de las chicas y de Tia, quienes con una sonrisa y disposición asombrosa, inventaban excusas para traer algo que comer o DVD nuevos que no hubiese visto.

Juro por Dios que he visto todas las películas que no pude ver años atrás por estar demasiado ocupada con el trabajo y mi padre… la que quieran nómbrenla, la he visto en este último tiempo.

Una locura.

Moría por mover un dedo o salir de improviso como la otra vez, cuando paseamos con Edward por la orilla del lago pero me era imposible. Rara vez podía hacerlo, porque rara vez me animaba o me sentía tan atrapada o claustrofóbica como aquellas veces, aunque de vuelta cayera rendida a la cama, con los pies hinchados y Charles moviéndose como loco.

Un día normal en el último trimestre, aseguraban los médicos. _Genial_.

La historia sobre Bond ya había terminado en la pantalla del televisor y solo se podían leer los créditos finales. Había encontrado todas las películas del tipo… en versión _Deluxe_ en la estantería. Tia me aseguró que Edward era fanático y la imagen de él siendo fan de algo me pareció de lo más graciosa. ¿Bond… James Bond?

Reí un poco más alto cuando acomodé el computador en mis muslos, tratando de averiguar en la página del curso _online_ si ya estaban listas las calificaciones de la última prueba y por ende del curso.

Nerviosa era decir poco. ¿Lo había logrado? ¿Había logrado obtener algo por mí misma, un pequeño título luego de tanto tiempo?

¡Oh Dios, esperaba que sí!

Estaba escribiendo mis datos cuando Edward entró por la puerta desabrochándose la corbata y pasando directo al amplio vestidor, como era habitual en él. Incluso antes del saludo de bienvenida y llegada, respectivamente.

-Hola.- saludé cuando apareció por la puerta con un jeans y una chaqueta deportiva azul. Al parecer era su color favorito.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y luego de la nada se lanzó hacía el colchón, cayendo de espaldas, cerrando los ojos y suspirando un pequeño pero claro 'Hola' de regreso.

Se veía cansando. Tan cansando que me dieron ganas de alargar mi mano y acariciar los cabellos que caían desordenados por su frente y acomodárselos aniñadamente.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- dejé el computador a un lado y como pude con mi enorme figura me acomodé de rodillas frente a su rostro, quedando con el camino libre para mis manos.

-Horrible. No quiero saber de eso por un buen rato.

-_Okay_.- Mis dedos quemaron al pasarlo por su frente, y tal como deseé acomodé cada hebra rojiza en su lugar.

-No sigas haciendo eso, me quedaré dormido.- susurró con sus ojos cerrados y con una mueca de satisfacción tatuada en su rostro.

Verlo así sin sus costosos trajes, relajado y con todas sus barreras y defensas abajo era confuso. Me gustaba pero no sabía si debía de gustarme tanto… Fuéramos amigos o no, al final de cuenta yo era una extraña que le convenía en el momento preciso y ya…

-Eso precisamente deberías hacer, ¿sabes? Dormir…

-Es muy temprano.

Reí un poco antes de continuar con lo que parecía ya un movimiento realizado por inercia y aunque asegurara que no quería dormir su respiración comenzó de a poco a enlentecerse. Lamenté en ese momento no haberle sugerido que se metiera bajo las mantas antes de que cayera en estado de coma, pero bueno… dejarlo descansar unos minutos antes de acomodarlo tampoco era malo. Me levanté con mucho sigilo para buscar una manta del vestidor y colocársela encima.

Al llegar me le quedé mirando una vez más, así tan tranquilo y relajado se veía guapísimo… No que no lo fuera, eso lo tenemos claro… pero así, tenía algo especial.

Suspiré. ¿Qué tenía que andar pensando si se veía guapo, lindo o hermoso? Nada, no tenía nada de relevante en nuestra vida.

Lo tapé y por inercia, ya que siempre lo hacía con mi padre –me recordé- besé la parte que antes acariciaba con mis dedos.

Obviamente se despertó enseguida, y precisamente cuando me alejaba asustada preguntándome internamente porqué rayos lo había hecho.

-¿Me quedé dormido?

-Eh…Sí.

-Mmm…- dijo mientras se tocaba su frente.- Ven aquí.

Su orden fue tácita y prometía mucho. Su tono y su mirada…

Oh no, Edward quería un polvo.

_Oh s__í,__ ¡Edward quería un polvo!_

A pesar de mi inherente taquicardia iba a avanzar a su encuentro y sus manos cuando recordé el incómodo momento que pasamos la última vez que mi barriga se interpuso entre nosotros, no es que no hayamos terminado pero con mucho ingenio… en ese preciso momento me dije que ya no se podía, esperaba que Edward hubiese entendido también, pero al parecer no…

Por como me miraba.

-Edward, no… ya no podemos.- balbuceé, sonrojándome.- Estoy muy grande.

-Claro que podemos.

-Edward…-rogué rodeando mi pancita con mis manos en un intento propio de convencerme a mí misma que esto no podía ser.

-Vamos, Bella. No seas remilgada… solo quiero tocar.

Emití un quejido - ¿O más bien gemido?- intenso y sufrido en el instante mismo en que el teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar con ese insistente ruidito. Al darse cuenta Edward parecía fastidiado e incluso supuse que pretendía ignorarlo.

Sí, este extraño Edward hasta podría ignorar una llamada cuando quisiera.

-Contéstala, puede ser importante.

-¿Más importante que lo que pensaba hacer?

-Edward, por favor…

Rió antes de levantarse hacia donde había dejado su aparato ruidoso, apretó el botón y se lo puso en su oído en el instante en que caminaba a mi encuentro en medio de la habitación y decía 'Cullen, ¿qué quiere?' ya tenía su mano en mi vientre abultado y bajado su cabeza para chocar con la mía en reposo.

Era una postal bastante familiar si la veías desde el exterior y últimamente no era algo poco habitual en nosotros. Me gustaban estos momentos, porque sabía que en el peor momento se terminarían para no volver.

Me hacían sentir que tenía una familia y a la vez me hacían preguntarme si alguna vez tendría algo como esto, pero _real_.

-Madre cálmate. ¿Qué sucedió?- me alarmé ante la mención de Esme y su evidente tono preocupado al otro lado de la línea, el cual podía escuchar un poco al estar tan cerca de Edward y su teléfono.

Escuché solo palabras sueltas sin ningún sentido, por lo que no intenté hilvanarlas en ningún momento, solo esperé viendo como Edward se tensaba a cada segundo.

Cuando colgó ya estaba lejos de mí caminando hacía el vestidor con premura.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Esme está bien?

Lo seguí mientras volvía a sacar un abrigo informal del vestidor. ¿A dónde iba?

-Mi padre.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Ha tenido un ataque al corazón, está en el hospital.

Me quedé inmóvil viendo como se desvestía y vestía frente a mis ojos. Sin pensarlo mucho, comencé a seleccionar ropa decente también, el pijama no funcionaba para ir al hospital a ver a la familia de tu esposo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué haces?- gruñó cuando vió que me sacaba el pijama e intentaba seleccionar mini vestido y unas calzas, junto con mi infaltable chaqueta azul para el frío.

-Te acompaño.

-No, te quedas y descansas.

-No estarás solo con toda esa gente. Iré, así que me llevas o te sigo.

Se giró exasperado, nervioso y algo perdido también. Ahora era él quien rogaba con su mirada, dejando olvidado todo el juego previo que nos había envuelto segundos antes.

-Esto no será agradable, Isabella.

-¿Cuándo es agradable cuando esta involucrado tu padre, eh? Sin ofender, ya sabes.

Por lo menos rió antes de voltearse a continuar vistiéndose. Cuando por fin pude alcanzar un vestido cómodo junto con unas calzas oscuras, y previa ayuda de Edward para subirme el cierre de la espalda ambos estábamos listos para partir donde fuere que estaba su padre. No insistí en que Edward me hablara, ¿para qué? Cuando quisiera lo haría… suponía.

Claramente tenía un poco de experiencia en estas circunstancias, un padre en el hospital luego de un suceso desafortunado. Sea como fuese el padre en cuestión, el sentimiento no era favorable para la conversación afable y sincera. Silencio y pensamientos de todo tipo era los que reinaban en tu cabeza en ese momento. Lo sé.

Así como a mí me gustó que todos mis amigos me acompañaron en mis momentos difíciles, sabía que Edward necesitaría de alguien en quien apoyarse que no fuera de su falsa familia.

Para eso estaban las amigas… las esposas ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Esto es doble actualización, es decir,mientras reviso y termino de editar el siguiente cap, porque sí son dos capis -no soy tan malvada, ¿Como las iba a dejar así? Por eso me aguante de subir- Lo sé, me demoré meses y no daré más excusas, no creo en ellas. Solo en las explicaciones, las he dado en la página de facebook, para no aburrirlas aquí.

Como prometí en esta actualización terminaremos con Charles en brazos.

Gracias a Ericastelo por su ayuda en el beteo, ¿sabían que esta nominada a beta más conocida en los Suri Awards? Yo voteré por ella eso seguro. Saludos. ( EFBL también esta nominado gracias por eso)

Besos nos leemos en un rato.

**Enichepi**


	25. El motivo de todo siempre es el mismo

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo lo relacionado con Twilight es de autoría de Stephenie Meyer.

2doble viaje!

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo Fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

La medida del amor es amar sin medida._ San Agustín_.

**Capítulo XXIII**

"**El motivo de todo, siempre es el mismo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_

Estoy segura de que Benjamín se demoró lo menos que pudo mientras manejaba el auto, aún con el tráfico de media tarde en las calles de Chicago. Edward me acompañó en el asiento trasero con su mirada perdida y mueca agotada. Imaginaba toda la presión que debía recaer sobre sus hombros y cuánto debía pesarle esta… situación de su padre, suponía. En las pocas palabras que dijo, cuando nos dirigíamos al auto, descubrí que el motivo por el cual su padre estaba en la clínica; sencillamente había tenido un ataque al corazón, pero ¿Mala hierba nunca muere, verdad?

_No Bella, no seas insensible._ Carlisle Cullen puede ser de todo contigo pero es el padre de Edward y también el abuelo de Charles, y en el peor de los casos es humano y merece respeto.

_No importa que él no te lo de a ti. Sé mejor que ellos Isabella Cullen, sé mejor._

Además como le había dicho a Edward, lo acompañaría como me hubiese gustado que alguien a quién quisiera, me hubiera apoyado incondicionalmente cuando mi padre sufrió el accidente aquella noche y luego el fatídico día en la clínica aquella. Él no estaría solo, tendría a Esme y a Alec, pero me sentía en la obligación moral de ir, necesitaba también estar ahí… no solo por él. Sino también por mí… ¿Raro no?

A esta altura poco me sorprendía.

Cuando llegamos, Edward bajó primero y me ayudó a salir del asiento trasero con bastante delicadeza y seriedad, aún con su ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Mientras caminábamos hacía el ascensor tomó mi mano y no la soltó hasta que llegamos a la recepción de la habitación donde estaba su padre, había mucha gente murmurando y hablando ahí, lo cual me dejó paralizada en el punto donde habíamos quedado con Edward en el pasillo.

El silencio que reinó de un segundo a otro nos informó que ellos se habían dado cuenta de nuestra llegada.

_Como una película de terror, de las malas._

Todos estaban ahí, su madre, su tío y primos, su hermano y esposa, hasta personas que jamás había visto en mi vida pero que parecían igual de antipáticas que la mayoría del resto. _Por eso fue que soltó mi mano_, pensé…porque esas antipáticas personas miraron la unión de nuestros dedos como la peor ofensa luego de invención de la bomba nuclear.

No sabía que tomarse de las manos entre esposos era tal pecado…

-¿Cómo está papá?- preguntó Edward acercándose a su madre quien descansaba, junto a la rubia esposa de Emmett, en una banca solitaria frente a la puerta del dormitorio para abrazarla como saludo, mientras yo lo seguía lentamente detrás.

_Cuidándome de las víboras._

-Está bien, vivo. Dicen que solo fue un susto, pero que necesita una pequeña cirugía para destapar una arteria o algo así- informó perdiéndose un momento en el abrazo de su hijo y disfrutando de mi mano al encerrar la suya reconfortantemente.

Emmett y Rosalie, su esposa, nos saludaron también mientras nos acomodábamos cerca.

No quise decir nada, ya que podía sentir las miradas en mi nuca como si quemaran o intentaran quemarme con ellas, lo cual me ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Mis murallas se estaban volviendo a construir esta vez más sólidas que otras veces, más duras que en la fiesta aquella. Inconscientemente levanté un poco más mi barbilla y volví a tomar la mano de Edward una vez solté la de Esme.

Por mi derecha noté como Alec me saludaba disimuladamente tras su padre y hermana, le devolví una sonrisa tímida igual de oculta que la de él. Lo entendía, y por intentarlo quería a mi amigo un poco más, aunque este último tiempo nos hayamos visto regularmente poco.

Edward me llevó con él a saludar a cada una de las personas que estabas esparcidas repartidas por la sala de espera de la lujosa clínica que al parecer era de uso común para los Cullen. Todos mostraban caras afectadas por la situación con Edward pero la cambiaban efectivamente cuando se refería a mí y se volvían hostiles. ¿Estaban preocupados o solo era una fachada? Mi mente se preguntó casi por inercia.

Pero intenté ser amable, por el bien de la situación… ellos no se atreverían a ser mal educados con Carlisle enfermo y convaleciente. No se atreverían.

Por lo tanto, les sonreía cuando ellos lo hacían demostrándoles lo poco que me importaba su desprecio, jamás lo había tenido en consideración y jamás me había importado. Me importaba mi hijo y que Edward estuviera bien en estos momentos… que ellos se comieran vivos no era importante para mí y mi vida.

Ni para la de mis seres queridos, punto.

Cuando terminamos con las formalidades Edward se sentó entre Esme y yo en uno de los espacios disponibles de las bancas. Su madre pronto nos informó que Carlisle aún no podía ser visitado pues aún estaba con anestesia y no sería de provecho verlo dormido en la cama de la clínica. Ambos asentimos al mismo tiempo, porque aunque no fuera de mi agrado visitar la habitación del padre de Edward, lo haría si él me lo pidiera.

Suspiré y sentí todo el cansancio del día. Miré el reloj y este marcaba ya la medianoche, esperaba que toda esa gente desapareciera luego, ya que algunas ya se estaban empezando de a poco a despedir.

Edward parecía cansado, lo vi varias veces cerrar los ojos y abrirlos rápidamente como si temiese haberse quedado dormido donde no debía. Coloqué mi mano en su baja espalda y comencé a subir y bajar mi palma en un intento de darle confort y apoyo, sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

Se entregaba a mí como cuando estábamos solos en la habitación y nadie más miraba, eso solo me hacía pensar en lo vulnerable que se sentía ahora que prácticamente estaba dejando su máscara y muralla un poco más abajo de lo normal.

Mi pobre Edward.

-¿Es muy malo que no sienta la pena y preocupación que debería por Carlisle?- me susurró de repente a un costado del lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecerme por el calor húmedo que inundó el lugar. Solo yo escuché, su tono fue tan bajo e íntimo que nadie más pudo haberlo hecho.

Su pregunta era extraña…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No me importaría que muriera, ¿sabes?-Lo miré un tanto perpleja, aunque tan solo pude ver sus ojos cerrados apoyados en mi hombro mientras parecía descansar.- Sería un alivio.

Sus palabras poco a poco se registraron en mi cerebro… Edward quería a su padre muerto. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía y me asustaba. Solo un alma tan oscura como la noche, tan lastimada o rasgada podía evitar sentir ese tipo de congoja por su propio padre y que Edward me estuviera confesando esto, me aterraba.

Me reprimí a mi misma de crear una historia y cuentos en mi cabeza.

Edward nunca había confiado en mí de este modo como para confesarme pensamientos tan profundos y siniestros, no sabía mucho de él más que lo que Edward quería que supiera, no era tonta, lo sabía. Sabía que le gustaba, y como le gustaba… pero no estaba ni remotamente cerca de saber el porqué de aquellas cosas, ni tampoco del porqué de todas sus acciones.

Quería saberlo… desesperadamente, porque solo un dolor tan intenso como el que imaginaba podía ir ligado a las palabras que acababa de formular en mi oído.

Quería que Edward confiara en mí, que me contara sus secretos, sus oscuros pensamientos, todo.

Lo quería todo y sabía que estaba mal. Muy mal el desearlo.

-Oh, Edward…

-Siempre has sabido que soy una mala persona, ¿no es cierto?

Levanté mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente, él solo se movió para colocar su mano en mi vientre pero continuó en la misma posición, mientras las demás personas vivían en su mundo expectantes por noticias. Solo unas pocas, su hermano, su madre y cuñada, miraban a nuestra dirección con una mal disimulada curiosidad.

_Al principio sí, sabía que no eras una persona de fiar. Al principio creía que nada podía hacer para entenderte, ni para querer hacerlo, no lo deseaba… Al principio de todo esto te creía un monstruo._

Ya no y eso está mal.

Volví a suspirar mientras trazaba una línea con mi dedo por su mandíbula tensa.

Sus palabras habían sonado con tanto dolor y evidente alivio que no dudé ni un momento en ellas, Edward las había dicho porque de verdad las sentía. Sabía con certeza que Edward no se arrepentía de ellas por lo que me hacía imaginar el calvario que tiene que haber sido tener estos pensamientos con su madre nerviosa a su lado por la salud de su esposo.

Mi mente no paraba de buscar los porqués, de hilvanar posibilidades… respuestas a mis preguntas una y otra vez mientras mis dedos subían hacía sus párpados cerrados, sus cejas, su nariz…

¿Qué pudo iniciar aquel nefasto sentimiento en su corazón? La mente y los recuerdos son sabios, llegan en el mejor o peor de los casos… justo ahora mi mente recordó todos esos momentos en que Edward estaba en presencia de su padre.

Algo era seguro, Edward odiaba a su padre y le temía por partes dolorosamente iguales. Le aterrorizaba también, era evidente. Me recriminé las mil veces que lo llamé cobarde por no ponerle frente a ese déspota hombre que tenía de padre. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que albergara tal sentimiento contra él? Además de el hecho de querer demostrar una y otra vez ante su padre lo competente y superior que era… ¿Resentimiento?

Tenía unos fuertes deseos de tirarme de un puente de los confundida y deseosa que estaba por descifrar al hombre que descansaba bajos mis dedos.

No podía imaginarlo, porque nunca había tenido tal sentimiento contra nadie menos contra mi padre. Yo amaba a mi padre con todo mi corazón porque siempre habíamos sido solo los dos contra el mundo. ¿Cómo alguien puede odiar algo que debería amar? ¿A alguien que lo cuidó y amó cuando no podía valerse por sí mismo?

_Maldita sea._

Sin previo aviso Edward dejó mi hombro como apoyo y se levantó para preguntarnos a mí y a su madre si teníamos hambre. No me pasó por alto que ignoró a su hermano y cuñada pero en estos momentos no me importó, no quería verlo con esa expresión perdida y atormentada. Asentí solo para darle la excusa perfecta para ir en busca de un poco de soledad que tanto parecía necesitar en esos momentos. Tanya, su prima también se unió a la petición e incluyó a su hermana Jane también. Con los encargos ya hechos salió hacia la cafetería.

Esme se acomodó a mi lado y comenzó a preguntarme por el embarazo y cosas sin sentido que en ese momento no importaban mucho pero suponía que también formaba parte de su propia distracción. Sulpicia se unió a nosotras y pronto sus hijas caminaron para escuchar un poco de la conversación de las mujeres pues tan pronto la muchedumbre espectadora creció a mi alrededor comencé a callarme y solo asentir ante los comentarios entusiastas de Esme y su amiga.

A cada tanto miraba hacia el pasillo por donde Edward se había ido hace ya diez minutos con la esperanza de verlo regresar, con él me sentía segura entre tantos tiburones. Miraba curiosa como Esme podía ser tan cordial, normal y atenta con esas personas que no hacían más que mostrar una fachada que se quebraba a cada sonrisa sarcástica que emitían, supongo que estaba acostumbrada a ellas o quizás ya era inmune a su efecto.

Esperaba jamás llegar a ese extremo… al extremo de soportar las injusticias y dejarlas pasar como si nada.

Antes muerta.

De un momento a otro decidí levantarme, y disculpándome de las mujeres acordonadas a nuestro alrededor en la banca salí a caminar por el pasillo hacia la cafetería. 'Lo cortés no quita lo valiente' dicen. Mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de mi vestido azul sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi espalda, me preparé para lo peor como instinto y costumbre pues podía ser cualquiera de las personas que estaban en esa sala de espera, y para la mayoría de ellas Bella Cullen era una persona no grata.

-Ey, Bella.-Me llamó la voz y con un gran suspiro de alivio me giré para encarar a Alec quien corría hacia mi encuentro en el pasillo de la clínica.

-¡Alec!

-Esto apesta, ¿verdad? Estar en esta clínica con todos así de entusiastas por la enfermedad del tío Carlisle.

Le respondí con una mueca a la cual él correspondió con una risotada, tan común en él.

Seguimos caminando uno al lado del otro, mientras escuchaba a Alec desahogarse de la nada. Sus palabras parecían que hubiesen estado guardadas en su garganta toda la noche así que lo dejé expresarse con libertad. Su ceño fruncido parecía más pronunciado que de costumbre, mueca muy parecida a la de Edward pero esta resultaba más infantil que masculina, no así menos inquietante.

-¿Entusiastas? No creo que alguien se pueda alegrar de que alguien este a punto de morir, Alec, ni siquiera esa gente.

Mi mente recordó a Edward como un recuerdo fugaz _'No me importaría que muriera. Sería un alivio'_

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta la mierda de familia que es esta?

Lo miré diciéndole sin palabras, lo claro que tenía que esta no era una familia modelo. Lo sé pues lo viví en carne propia… pero aún así…

-Deben tener sus razones…- traté de defender a mi esposo, sin necesidad pues nadie lo estaba acusando. Tenía que protegerlo, cuidarlo…

¡Él tenía que tener una razón! ¡Solo que no sabía cual era!

_¡Maldita sea!_

-De todas formas agradezco a Edward que te haya logrado mantener lejos, lo mejor que pudo, de la mierda de familia que tenemos.

-¿De qué hablas Alec? No seas melodramático, no te queda.

Alec tomó mi brazo mientras girábamos hacía la cafetería logrando ahogar lo mejor que pudimos nuestra incertidumbre. Cuando entramos traté de encontrar a Edward pero no vi rastro de él, lo que me hizo pensar que quizás tomé el camino equivocado y no nos cruzamos. Seguramente cuando llegara a la sala de espera se desesperaría por no verme ahí sentada con su madre.

Bueno, me puede llamar al celular si quiere saber donde estoy.

Nos dirigimos hacía la vendedora y me encargué un muy generoso desayuno americano, mientras Alec tomaba una soda y papas fritas envasadas. No hice ningún comentario, pues era como hablarle a una pared el día de hoy. No me entendía nada y yo no lograba entenderlo tampoco.

-En serio Bella, toda esa gente está esperando que el viejo Carlisle muera- continuó diciendo mientras nos acomodábamos en una de las mesas cerca del ventanal hacia la calle.

-¿Por qué? Todo el mundo tiene razones…

Esta conversación se estaba volviendo extraña y cada vez me interesaba más, al extremo de colocar toda mi atención en las palabras que salían de la boca de este joven inmaduro que parecía asqueado y a la vez aliviado de poder relatar la historia a alguien. Su historia, parecía la vez un acto que le permitía redención.

-Dinero. ¿Qué más? Todos quieren una parte del _holding_, Bella, incluido Edward aunque no lo reconozca.- Gruñí pues aunque no me gustara nada, lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. Y sin darme cuenta dolía, mucho.- Mi padre, mis hermanos, los socios del _holding_, todos quieren que no exista el líder para poder lanzarse sobre las ganancias. Odio esto, odio esta maldita familia.

Me acerqué un poco más al asiento de Alec y coloqué una de mis manos sobre sus hombros en un intento de calmarlo.

-Lo siento.

Todas estas personas, de algún modo todos los Cullen estaban rotos, dolidos, solos y desesperados.

-Nunca hay intenciones buenas. ¿Tu crees que alguna vez los cumpleaños son porque te quieren? No, eso no tiene nada que ver, sino es quien llega con el regalo más grande demostrando el dinero que posee. ¡O en Navidad! ¡Odio Navidad!

Podía imaginar la vida de un niño como Alec, nunca esperando ser amado por el simple hecho de ser un niño. Podía incluso imaginar otro niño, con el pelo cobrizo, siendo delegado por las responsabilidades que personas con avaricia creían más importantes que atender a un hijo, al amor que un niño merece. Una vida triste, una vida que sin lugar a dudas deja huellas, marcas en las personas.

-Puedes ir este año a nuestra casa en Navidad, te aseguro que mi regalo no será el más grande y costoso pero sí el más lindo.- dije con la intención de hacerlo reír como hace un momento hacíamos, quería verlo reír.- Charles te querrá, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Te querrá como el tío _cool_ que serás y eso es incondicional, pues él no sabrá cuanto dinero tienes ni nada de eso.

-¿Tu crees?- el brillo esperanzador de sus ojos, me sumió en un charco de tristeza. Todos merecen un poco de luz, me recordé. Todos merecen una fogata en medio de una tormenta.

-Claro que sí, serás la única persona de esa familia que permitiré cerca de mi hijo. Tú y Esme.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, me abrazó tan fuerte como los asientos nos permitieron haciéndome reír un poco. Aliviada otro tanto.

-Me alegro tanto que hayas venido. Este lugar era un infierno antes que tú y Edward llegaran. Nadie decía nada, todos se miraban como preguntándose si había muerto o no… daba asco.

-Será mejor que comas un poco de tu saludable desayuno.- Contra ataqué con el deseo de hacerlo pensar en otra cosa al mismo instante que la silla a mi costado era ocupada por alguien, estaba apunto de discutir con la persona que mal educadamente interrumpía nuestra tranquilidad cuando la mirada de Edward se topó con la mía, dejando el comentario morir en mi garganta.

Parecía cansado y unos años mayor de lo que realmente era. No puedo negar las ganas de pasar mis manos por su cabello en un intento de relajarlo, tal y como hacíamos mientras estábamos solos en nuestra habitación. Se había convertido en un hábito para mí, una rutina para nosotros y quizás me estaba engañando pero sus ojos parecían pedir a gritos exactamente lo mismo cuando nuestras miradas no se despegaban como si habláramos sin mover la boca.

Extraño.

-Alec…-saludó mientras tomaba el vaso con mi jugo y le daba un sorbo, rompiendo el hechizo que nos envolvía.

Suspiré al verme liberada de la tensión que de un momento a otro invadió mi cuerpo, dejando mi vientre tirante y con una sensación igual de extraña en todo mi cuerpo.

Él estaba aquí, con menos tormento en su mirada, más cansado pero aquí… conmigo.

-Ed, no vayas a pensar de nuevo que quiero quitarte a tu esposa- agregó Alec lanzándole una de sus papas fritas al rostro. Alec era un niño inmaduro.

-Pues no podrías hacerlo aunque quisieras.-Levanté una ceja ante su comentario, solo por suerte la papa frita había caído al suelo y no al rostro de él… pero, ¿cómo era eso?

-¿Perdón?- pregunté un tanto irónicamente y él solo sonrió.

_Idiota, como si este fuera un matrimonio real ¡No lo es, te enteras! ¡No lo es!_ Perdoné el comentario solo porque había reído después de él, solo por eso.

-Come cariño, tenemos que regresar a la sala de espera.- contestó colocando una bolsa con comestibles sobre la mesa y picoteando un poco de lo que quedaba de mi desayuno mientras miraba de manera poco amistosa el plato de su primo, como si esperase un nuevo ataque.

Su comentario por otro lado, mató el ambiente un poco relajado que habíamos construido con Alec, dejándonos en silencio de inmediato mirando el espacio sin deseos de nada más que estar ahí ocupando el espacio.

Pronto caminamos hacia la sala de espera personalizada, la mayoría ya se había retirado solo la familia cercana había quedado ocupando los asientos distribuidos por la sala. Edward se apresuró a entregar los encargos a cada uno y dejó la bolsas con las compras hechas para mí en la mesita de centro. 'Para más adelante', aseguró.

Le di un beso en la mejilla en forma de gracias. No me pregunten de donde salió el gesto, solo salió. ¿_Okay_?

Pasaron los minutos mientras seguíamos esperando algo del doctor o la enfermera, sentados, caminando, haciendo cualquier cosa pero a la vez nada productivo. Luego de lo que calculé una hora, donde cada vez me sentía más incomoda en mi lugar, una mujer de pelo rubio salió al encuentro de Esme, toda la sala se quedó callada para escuchar lo que la mujer tenía que decirle, incluida yo.

-Su esposo quiere ver a sus hijos, pueden ingresar a la habitación, pero solo ellos, se cerrará cuando ingresen.

Y sin más, se retiró. Todos miramos a Alice, quien se encontraba casi escondida en un rincón, a Edward y a Emmet.

-Ve.- le animé. Él asintió y luego se levantó seguido por sus hermanos.

Me puse nerviosa, histérica incluso. Mi vientre comenzó a tensarse y mi baja espalda a doler molestosamente. Me tuve que levantar de mi lugar y caminar un poco para calmar el deseo de correr y salir de aquel hospital. Caminaba en círculos, tocando mi vientre una y otra vez…

-Deja de hacer eso, me pones nerviosa.- Me dijo Tanya poniendo sus manos en sus caderas de manera exasperada.

-No puedo parar.

-Claro que puedes y debes.

-¿Por qué? Mira lo siento si te molesto, me iría a caminar a otro lado pero quiera estar aquí cuando Edward salga y…

-Ya veo.- se agregó Aro a nuestra conversación. Su sola mirada me irradió un temor nuevo ¡Malditas Braxton-Hicks!- Estás esperando las buenas nuevas, ¿no es así? Si tu esposo se queda con el _Holding_ tú serás una de las mujeres más ricas del estado.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdón?

-Señora, no nos engañas. Ya sabemos que antes de conocer a Edward no tenías donde caerte muerta…

-Aro basta.- defendió Esme sentada pero su cuñado no le hizo ni el menor caso.

Todos eran iguales, todos pensaban lo mismo de mí. Ya debería estar acostumbrada y aún así molestaba como mil infiernos.

-No me interesa el dinero de nadie, ustedes siempre con el mismo discurso ¿No se cansan de acusar a alguien de sus propios pecados?

-No, claro que no. Te interesa el dinero de los Cullen, nuestro dinero. El dinero que nos pertenece a nosotros por derecho no a una muerta de hambre que se embarazó de uno de los ineptos hijos de Carlisle.

La ira comenzó a expandirse por mi cuerpo en el exacto momento en que metió a mi hijo y a Edward en el asunto. ¡No lo permitiría!

-¡Puede quedarse con el dinero! ¿Cómo pueden estár hablando de eso aquí donde Carlisle está convaleciente luego de haber tenido un ataque al corazón? ¿Qué clase de personas son?

-Aro, quiero que te retires de esta sala. Inmediatamente.- Esme se había levantado de su posición y se había colocado a mi lado.

-Déjalo Esme, déjalo que muestre quién realmente es y cuales son sus intenciones.

-Tonta, Edward solo te quiso para usarte. ¿Qué no lo has notado?

Me quedé en silencio y con el dolor en mi pecho y vientre aumentando a intervalos… Tenía razón, Edward me lo había dicho, quería una fachada para darle una impresión a su padre, pero esta no le había funcionado… y aún así seguía conmigo, porque Edward quería a su hijo, lo había aprendido a querer durante este poco tiempo.

Edward no era malo ni un monstruo.

Edward era… Edward.

-El que quiere todo el dinero de Carlisle es usted, ¿No? Quiere lo que su hermano tiene y no se avergüenza de exigirlo delante de toda su familia. Sí, dan asco – miré a los Vulturi que estaban en la habitación, todos me miraban con caras sorprendidas.- Todos ustedes.

-¿Cómo te atreves mocosa?- La esposa de Aro, Sulpicia se levantó encolerizada y apoyó a su marido mientras sus hijos; Félix y Tanya, Alec y Jane parecían estatuas escuchando nuestro altercado.

Miré a mi alrededor desafiando que alguien más me dijera algo, que alguien más se acercara, incluso caminé unos pasos hasta que algo sucedió.

Mi mente se fue a blanco en el exacto momento en que supe que estaba pasando.

Llegó un momento en que mis piernas no pudieron mantenerme en pie por más tiempo, mis rodillas se doblaron ante la intensidad del dolor que estaba experimentando.  
>Mucho dolor, dolor asfixiante.<p>

El charco de líquido claro que salió desde mis muslos, mojó mis rodillas una vez estas tocaron el piso. El mundo pareció volver toda su atención en mí, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba en esta sala me importó una mierda que todas esas personas me vieran en tal condición de debilidad, arrodilladas frente a ellas como si por alguna razón estúpida fueran superiores a mi en alguna forma.

Iba a tener a mi hijo y nada, nada era más importante que eso.

Todo se volvió un nubarrón a mi alrededor. Esme, Alec, la enfermera… una camilla, una sala para mí… intravenosas, camisas de hospital… preguntas que no me interesaba en responder, ni las escuchaba solo sabía que alguien a mi lado trataba de responderlas.

¡No! ¡No quiero tener a mi hijo en un hospital! Gritaba en mi mente mientras el dolor se volvía intenso. Comencé a sudar mientras Esme me repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien… pero no lo estaba.

Quería a Edward, ¡Lo necesitaba!

-¿Dónde está Edward?- dije mientras me decían que me posicionara en posición fetal… anestesia, escuché y me negué.

Lo habíamos hablado con Edward, él podía explicar todo… no quería nada si él no estaba.

-Lo necesito, ¿dónde está?

-Cálmate Bella, deja que te pongan la raquídea.- Suplicó una voz a mi lado, cuando miré Alec estaba de rodillas frente a la camilla.

-Alec, ¿dónde maldición está Edward? ¡Llámalo!- Lloriqueé.

-Nadie ha podido entrar a avisar, aún están con Carlisle.

-Señora, si no le ponemos la anestesia ahora tendrá que entrar al pabellón sin ella.- insistió una mujer castaña. No me importaba.

Si Edward no llegaba a tiempo, si no podía… ¡Él necesitaba estar aquí! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo…?

-No la quiero, váyase.

-Bella, cariño.- Esme intentó por su lado pero no cedí, ni un poquito.

Pasaron diez minutos y el dolor era insoportable… cada vez más y más fuerte. Un doctor vino y me revisó anunciando que tenía diez centímetro de dilatación y que tenía que pasar al quirófano ahora.

¡No!

-Edward…- le susurré a Esme y ella, me aseguró que Alec había ido a intentar avisarle de nuevo.

De un momento a otro, supe que no iba a llegar, a pesar que estuviera en el mismo hospital y en el mismo edificio, a poca distancia… No iba a llegar. En ese instante lo supe y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras era preparada para la sala de partos.

Antes de que la camilla se pusiera en marcha, busqué con desesperación la mano de Esme quien la tomó y no la soltó hasta que llegamos a la entrada del pabellón, donde no podía ingresar.

-Esme, que no maten a mi hijo, ¡Por favor! Que esté bien y sano, procura que así sea ¡Prométemelo!

Su mirada de sorpresa la mantuvo callada y no me dijo nada.

Temí, entré en pánico por mí, por mi bebé por Edward. Temí por todo eso al instante en que entré a pabellón soltando la mano de Esme.

Cerré mis ojos orando a Dios que todo saliera bien. ¡Lucha Bella! Siempre has luchado, no te rindas ahora… ¡No puedes!

-Te lo prometo Bella, nada le pasará a Charles.

Abrí mis ojos tan rápido como mi mente registró la voz de él.

¡Estaba aquí!

-Oh, Edward.- sollocé y él pasó su mano por mi sudada frente.

-Sé que no es el lugar que ninguno de los dos quería pero Charles tiene la última palabra. Yo me encargaré de cuidar de él, Bella, es mi hijo. Lo cuidaré.

-Gracias.

En ese exacto momento, el doctor pidió amablemente que pujara y lo hice, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía como si me estuviera quebrando cada hueso de mi cuerpo de adentro hacía fuera, como si mi cuerpo se estuviera calcinando en su parte inferior lenta y tortuosamente… pero no importaba… Charles estaba naciendo y con la mano de Edward apretando la mía, podría hacerlo.

¡Podía hacerlo!

Grité, grité de dolor y grité de confianza… grité al mismo momento en que mi hijo lloró por primera vez. Lloramos juntos cuando lo acercaron para que pudiera verlo y besarlo con Edward a mi espalda, mirándonos y cuidándonos, lo sabía, confiaba en ello.

Era hermoso, con sus pequeños ojos buscándome y poniendo su pequeña oreja como si pudiera escuchar mi corazón sobre mi pecho y relajarse al instante. No me importaba que estuviera lleno de sangre, pegajoso, era hermoso… su pelo era cobrizo y sus ojos grises, su piel clara pero machada con todo tipo de sustancias. Charles, mi hijo.

-Te amo. Le susurré y abrió sus ojitos y me miró como si pudiera reconocerme mientras más lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Edward se mantenía en silencio detrás de mí, pasando su dedo por la mejilla de Charles a cada movimiento o sonidito que él hacía.

Sin previo aviso la mujer de la anestesia nos indicó que debía preparar a mi hijo para llevarlo a la sala y que debían prepararme a mí también para descansar y suturar. No quería y me desesperé cuando lo arrebataron de mis brazos.

Creí que habían sido horas en que lo tuve en mis brazos y no habían sido más que segundos.

-Edward, mi hijo.- pedí casi en un susurro.

-Iré con él.- respondió con una voz ahogada difícil de descifrar, pero decidida y reconfortante a la vez.- Descansa, lo hiciste bien.- plantó un beso en mi frente y acarició mi pelo.-Gracias, Bella.

Sonreí y al segundo mis ojos, y mi mente, no pudieron más con todo lo que había pasado en el día, parecía irreal… jamás imaginé que iba a tener a mi hijo este día… pronto mi mente registró que era muy pronto para que Charles naciera, que debía de haber nacido en dos semanas más... pero mis ojos se cerraron antes de entrar en pánico ante tal hecho.

Estaba agotada y contenta.

Mi hijo estaba bien, respiraba y estaba sano. Lo sabía. Edward cuidaría de él.

Podía dejarme ir en los brazos de Morfeo con confianza por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Tenía a mi hijo en el mundo, era mi hijo… mío.

No de Ángela, ni de cualquier otra mujer. Todos esos miedo de hace casi ocho meses atrás olvidados y enterrados.

Mi hijo… Mío y de Edward.

Nuestro hijo, _nuestra familia._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: He aquí las actus de hoy. Espero les hayan gustado, ya me quedan solo dos turnos, no lo puedo creer espero no me alarguen o sino no puedo salir el 30 haahha pero todo bien. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, sé que en algunos estoy en hiatus, pero los terminare a penas mis circunstancias lo permitan. Notas, se actualizara en mi blog ya que me lo sacaron de FFN.

Gracias por el beteo a Eri y eso no más, mis sentimientos de cartón están heridos.

No sé que más decir, mejor si quieren díganme ustedes que les pareció el capítulo, los capítulos de hoy. Estoy agotada luego del turno

Besotes!


	26. Puñal

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.

He vuelto, y con un cliff alert. Special 4 name twin, just sayin.

Gracias _Ericastelo_ por el beteo y oído-ojos ante los ataques HI (Histeria) LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

**Es fácil esquivar la lanza, mas no el puñal oculto. **_**Proverbio chino.**_

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Puñal**

POV Bella

.

.

Estaba nerviosa.

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y en todo momento mis ojos apuntaban hacia la puerta como si esperara que un monstruo apareciera por ella. Me encontraba sola en mi habitación, mareada, tensa y, sí, muy nerviosa, ya lo dije.

Me dolía todo, parecía además que mis músculos hubieran sido forzados a trabajo forzado sin ningún tipo de descanso en miles de horas, lo cual no era muy descabellado, pues ¡oh sí!, había dado a luz a mi hijo hacía pocas horas y ahora estaba sola en mi habitación.

¿Yo fui capaz de hacer eso? ¿De dar a luz a Charles? ¿O todo había sido un sueño?

Fijé mi vista hacia mi vientre ahora casi plano.

No, no había sido un sueño ya no tenía a mi bebé en mi vientre… ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

De pronto y luego el corto tiempo del que supuse había despertado de la anestesia, mi mente comenzó a trabajar de forma estruendosa, rápida y, como si fuera obvio seguir una secuencia, comencé a entrar en pánico.

-¿Edward?- dije pero mi voz salió áspera y baja. Intenté bajar de la cama pero mi parte inferior dio un tirón y no me importó, lo único que en este momento importaba era saber y ver a mi hijo, a Charles.

¿Por qué mierda estaba sola en esta habitación? ¿No se supone que estaba en un hospital, en una maldita clínica?

Oh, Dios.

Hiperventilé más fuerte y el pánico comenzó a subir. Todos los miedos aumentando de forma irracional, y aunque mi mente lo sabía; mi cuerpo y pensamientos no se dignaban a darse cuenta solo sabía una cosa en que todas las partes de mi cuerpo estaba de acuerdo…

Necesitaba ver a Charles.

Me levanté como una autómata con una meta, no sé cómo pero sí sabía el porqué… lo demás era superfluo. Logré abrir la puerta y me vi sumida en la claridad cegadora de las luces del pasillo y los gritos de alarma de alguien a mi costado.

-¡Señora! No puede levantarse así, tiene que venir el médico a darle el visto bueno.

Me solté de su agarre sin muchos modales al mismo tiempo que un mareo me dejó de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Quiero ver a mi hijo- supliqué cuando me guiaba de nuevo a la cama.

-Insistiré al médico, pero debe calmarse, ¿está bien?

-Quiero ver a mi hijo- insistí logrando solo una sonrisa por parte de la señora antes de salir.

No alcancé ni a gritar o golpear algo cuando un Alec muy tranquilo y con un gran vaso de café en sus manos ingresó a mi habitación.

-_Okay_, o estás loca o melodramática.- rió acercándose.

-Alec- gruñí y él solo me dio una sonrisa consoladora.

-Sí, sí. Voy por un café y te despiertas y te escapas ¡Mujer, sí que eres especial!

Coloqué mis manos en mi rostro de forma desesperada, tratando de pensar un poco más claro y también de saber con claridad que podía o no podía hacer.

-No estoy para bromas. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde está Edward?

Alec se acercó rápidamente cuando intenté levantarme de nuevo. Sí, podría parecer melodramática y loca, pero ese mal presentimiento no me lo quitaba nadie ¿Por qué no estaba mi bebé conmigo? La preocupación se estaba trasformando en una intensa pena y pronto estaría llorando como estúpida sino sabía que mi bebé estaba bien.

Era estúpida lo sabía, tener miedo de estar en hospital por mis experiencias pasadas, Edward no dejaría que nada pasara ¡Me lo prometió!

-¡IsabellaCullen!- Alec tomó mis manos y me obligó a mirarlo- Charles está bien y saludable, no has durado mucho tiempo dormida luego de la anestesia.- Tomó un sorbo de su café antes de continuar- Edward está con él, ¿sabes? No lo ha soltado y no me ha contestado algunos mensajes porque debe estar muy embobado mirando al pequeñín.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco furioso.

La sola imagen de Edward embobado me relajó un poco, solo un poco… pues quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Aún no procesaba lo que sentía, ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? Él ya había tenido la oportunidad de tener a mi hijo en sus brazos y frente a sus ojos, tocarlo, besarlo… antes que yo.

Quiero verlos.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé caer en la cama, apenada y con sentimientos conflictivos.

-Le envié un mensaje a Edward, viene en camino.

.

.

Al poco tiempo de llegar Edward, la enfermera trajo a mi bebé para su primera alimentación. Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas cuando lo tomé y miré por segunda vez en su corta vida. Charles me miró sin enfocar y comenzó a buscar con su boquita mi pezón mientras movía sus manos, y succionaba como si su vida se fuera en ello y la mía con la de él… ¡Oh Dios, era hermoso!

Edward me dio un beso en la frente antes de sentarse a observarnos, sentía su mirada en mí y en Charles, pero no me incomodaba a pesar de tener expuesto mi pecho a su vista… No, toda la situación era hasta natural.

Toda mi atención estaba en mi hijo en mis brazos, mientras este se alimentaba de mí, era perfecto, yo, él y nuestro hijo.

¿Era muy estúpido pensarlo así? En estos momentos creía que no, porque creía en Edward, aunque mi mente me dijera que era tontísimo, todo lo demás me decía que era lo mejor.

Luego de unos momentos, Charles luego de tanto comer, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido y por ende soltando mi pezón y cayendo profundamente dormido. Si pudiera mirarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo por siempre creo que lo haría sin dudar… y eso me asustaba. ¿Cómo era posible que lo amara tanto ya? Sé que comencé a sollozar cuando todas las emociones del día comenzaron a golpearme con brutalidad.

Este bebé que tenía en mis manos era mío, oficialmente mío y no me lo quitarían, todos esos miedos con los que viví esos meses ya no existían…

-Espero que sean lágrimas de felicidad - comentó Edward levantándose y posicionándose a mi lado con sus manos en mi espalda y su cara apoyado en mi hombro.

No me molesté en limpiar mi rostro, ni secarlo para llevarle la contraria, solo asentí mirando a mi hombrecito durmiendo, por fin conmigo, por fin en este mundo, con nosotros.

-Es un dormilón, despertó solo para comer y ya está dormido de nuevo- siguió comentando levantando su mano para tocar con uno de sus dedos la mejilla de Charles.

-¿Está todo bien… con él? Quiero decir si está sano o si le hicieron algo…- logré decir con mi voz ahogada.

-No te preocupes, se adelantó un poco, lo sabemos, pero está en perfectas condiciones. En tres días más podremos llevarlo a casa, ¿te gustaría eso?

Asentí enérgicamente sonriendo y llorando a la vez ¡Sí, me encantaría!

Con nuestros rostros tan cerca, él se rió de mi entusiasmo y capturó mis labios en un pequeño y suave beso, antes de seguir observando a nuestro hijo. La atmósfera parecía irreal, una burbuja de sentimientos que encajaban perfectamente en la situación.

Y ahí lo supe, quizás no pude seguir negándolo y a pesar del poco tiempo juntos… Dios, sí… Amaba a Edward Cullen, de la forma en que no había amado a nadie.

Estaba llena de sentimientos contradictorios.

Y bien jodida, también.

.

.

El tiempo pasó de forma lenta, entre todas las visitas solo permití las que sabía eran reales. Esme, Alec y hasta su hermana, por ningún motivo permití que Aro y su familia, o incluso Carlisle entraran a la habitación de la clínica y menos a mi casa.

Ya cuando llegamos a la mansión, Edward hizo los arreglos para que Sue y los niños vinieran un fin de semana a visitarnos y conocer a Charles. Sí ya creía que me había puesto hormonal con el embarazo… Dios, ese día lloré al verlos entrar con maletas. Salté a los brazos de Edward mientras Charles dormía en su cuna luego de comer y cambiarle los pañales. No esperaba tantos gestos de él, cosas sencillas para un hombre como Edward pero el mundo para mí, tampoco esperaba que durante la noche cuando llegaba del trabajo insistiera en ocuparse de Charles. La primera noche en casa, casi no dormí y él tampoco, ambos nos levantábamos al mínimo sonido emitido por nuestro bebé, tanto que incluso pensé que sería mejor dormir en su pequeña habitación conectada a la nuestra y así no ahorraríamos salidas de cama por falsas alarmas.

Esme solo se reía cuando le comentaba, decía que era lo normal al ser padres primerizos. Todo me asustaba, hasta un sonido diferente o que durmiera tanto. Todo lo normal me asustaba porque era nuevo, esta pequeña personita era mi responsabilidad y moriría el día que por mi ineptitud le pasara algo. ¿Y si le pasa algo malo, algo realmente malo? ¡Dios! De solo imaginarlo tiemblo.

-Ha costado menos hacerlo dormir- comentó abriendo la cama para invitarme a entrar en ella.

-Ha sido solo el pañal que le molestaba, no tenías que acompañarme.

-Quería hacerlo.

-Aún así, tienes que levantarte temprano y…

-¿Vas a dormir o a seguir discutiendo?

-No estoy discutiendo - respondí entrando en las frías sábanas, con mi pijama de algodón. El hecho de ya no estar como una ballena favorecía mi agilidad y comodidad al andar, así como también mi closet. Aún tenía que bajar unos cuantos kilos para volver a mi peso normal, pero no estaba apurada por perderlos, la verdad era que estaba orgullosa de poder decir que después del embarazo había quedado con más curvas de las que jamás había imaginado, empezando por el tamaño del busto y terminando por mis caderas.

¿Edward verá la diferencia?

_¡Que importa!_

-Ahora lo estás haciendo

Miré a mi lado a Edward mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestra cama por cuarta vez de lo que iba de la noche. Había pasado algo más de un mes desde que Charles nació y notaba por las ojeras y el mal humor de Edward que había sido un mes duro para ambos.

-No es cierto.

-Isabella - dijo mirándome fijamente.- Duérmete, ahora.

Con un bufido y una horrible mueca de desprecio le hice caso.

Nada había cambiado en nuestra rutina a la hora de dormir, siempre terminábamos abrazados de un modo u otro, entrelazados en un sueño ligero atentos al menor sonido proveniente del monitor que teníamos a la mesa de noche. Conversábamos un poco antes de dormir al momento de ir a alimentar a Charle o cambiarle los pañales, compartíamos el baño diario cuando él lograba llegar de la oficina haciendo que mis defensas se bajaran más de lo que ya estaban…

Giré mi cuerpo como cada noche dándole la espalda a Edward y esperando que apagara la luz y me rodeara con sus brazos antes de volver a dormir un poco más esa noche antes de ir al trabajo.

Digo, se estaba dando el tiempo para estar con su hijo y no solo era un padre de papel y genética. Lo tomaba, le hacía caras extrañas, lo hacía reír y hasta intentaba cambiarle pañales de vez en cuando… estaba impresionaba y confundida.

No quería sentir lo que sentía por él, era tonto, ilógico, estúpido. Él jamás me correspondería y tampoco yo estaba para rogar por algo que debía ser dado libremente. ¿Verdad? Edward lo había dejado claro, había dicho que no volvería a enamorarse jamás.

Me gustaría que me contara alguna vez, así podría entenderlo un poco y dejar morir mis esperanzas otro tanto. Idiota.

Por un momento pensé en preguntarle a alguien por ello, pero pensando en el Edward que conozco quizás haya sido tan reservado que ni su madre sabría del hecho ¿Podría ser? Tendría que preguntárselo a Esme la próxima vez que venga de visita… sí, definitivamente va a la lista de cosas que hacer, porque a menos que fuera de importancia vital, nosotros no íbamos a la casa de Carlisle. Edward lo había dejado claro el día que impidió a su padre visitarme en la clínica y el día que salimos de ella a casa. Todo parecía remontarse a aquella conversación a puertas cerradas entre los tres hermanos y su padre…

Me gustaría saber que hablaron allí, que tan importante fue lo que pasó que Edward decidió cortar toda relación con su padre. No puedo negar que me aliviaba un poco, ese hombre… no merecía el título de padre, al ver como trataba a su propio hijo delante de todos... todas esas palabras y además del miedo que parecía tenerle en el pasado… todo eso había quedado atrás, el Edward de ahora había tomado las cosas en serio y se había plantado frente a su padre. Estaba orgullosa de él, orgullosa de saber que por fin tomó el valor para decir lo que pensaba, de hacer lo correcto y de… vivir su vida.

Por él, por Charles y… por mí. Quizás es muy egocéntrico decirlo pero así lo siento.

Luego de este mes había tomado la decisión de confiar en él. Era un buen padre y eso me debería bastar, yo estaba aquí en primer lugar por Charles, por su futuro… y en segundo lugar por estar estúpidamente enamorada de ese idiota hecho hombre. Mal humorado, egocéntrico, mandón, a veces irrespetuoso y otras obstinado… sí, enamorada.

Y tonta.

Además durante todo este tiempo en que habíamos estado adaptándonos a esta nueva vida para ambos, me había respetado. Quiero decir, luego de todo ese tiempo de tener esta amistad con ventajas "carnales" y de las advertencias del ginecólogo de darme el periodo de 'cuarentena', pues de besos no habíamos pasado…

No es que estuviera preocupada por eso, sus besos eran… suaves, cariñosos, sensuales pero retenidos al momento justo en que empezaba con esos soniditos de placer. ¡Me avergonzaba pero no arrepentía!

Aún así la verdad era una sola...

¡Estar enamorada del padre de tu hijo era una tortura! Todo beso o caricia era una tortura, me volvía loca tan solo de saber que tenía que dejar a mi cuerpo descansar luego de dar a luz porque, por muy fácil que pareciera, solo quería sentir su cuerpo y mostrarle con el mío un poco de mis sentimientos.

Por muy patético que sonara.

¿Dónde estaba la fuerza y seguridad de Isabella Swan ahora Cullen?

Parecía que hubiesen pasado unos segundo cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar en el lado opuesto a mi en la cama, ese sonido solo podía indicar que era tiempo de prepararse para que Edward se levantara para el trabajo. Había formado otra rutina por mucho que él se negara al principio a aceptarla, pero había sabido hacer valer mi postura obstinada como siempre.

Todos los días, por muy cansada que estuviese, me ponía mi bata y bajaba con Charles en su silla nido y nos instalábamos en la cocina con las chicas para prepararle el desayuno a Edward.

Quería que a pesar de todo, fuésemos una familia normal y haría lo que estuviese en mis manos para lograrlo. Que él nos viera como parte importante de su vida, que nos esperara y que nos extrañara cuando no estuviésemos ahí… ¿Qué nos amara? Yo sabía que amaba a Charles. Lo de nosotros era comodidad. ¿Cierto?

Por lo menos por parte de él.

En todo caso, disfrutaba nuestro día a día como jamás lo había hecho. Las batallas diarias eran lo más entretenido del día, junto con ver crecer y sonreír a mi bebe. Incluso cuando no había motivos para pelear, no me avergüenza decir que los inventaba… solo para ver como poco a poco Edward se preparaba para dar respuestas cada vez mas ingeniosas ¡Lo amaba!

_Okay_, borren lo anterior, sonó tan… extraño.

Llegué a temblar mientras preparaba unas tostadas y vigilaba que Charles estuviera tranquilamente dormido. Al poco tiempo Edward bajó duchado y vestido para la oficina, se detuvo un momento con Charles, le acarició su mejilla y se sentó en su lugar en la encimera. Pasó sus manos por su rostro, tratando de despejarse un poco. Mi pecho se estrujaba un poco al verlo tan cansado, deseando solo querer pasar mi mano por su cabello y confortarlo un poco.

Todo eso lo hacía más valioso a mis ojos. Él podía dormir, podía descansar si lo deseara pero prefería estar con su hijo y hacerse cargo de él lo más que pudiera y así también, ayudarme un poco con ello.

Le serví su desayuno sentándome a su lado, mientras las chicas nos dejaron solos en la gran cocina, excusándose para ir a avanzar con sus quehaceres del día.

-Me gustaría tomarme unos días libres.- dijo mientras tomaba su taza llena de café de grano de selección humeante.

Mi corazón dio unos saltos en mi pecho. Alegría, supuse.

-¿Puedes?- pregunté esperanzada. Él me miró y sonrió antes de volver su atención a su desayuno.

-Lamentablemente no por el momento, pero prometo tomarme unos días el mes que viene - respondió alargando una de sus manos para tocar mi mejilla. Creo que me sonrojé, pero no podría estar segura ya que me alejé con la excusa de ir a ver a Charles.

Podría estar enamorada pero no sería patética. No señor.

Pasó un rato mientras Charles se despertaba, lo cargaba y paseaba por la cocina haciéndolo reír y saltar, o acercándoselo a Edward mientras él comía para que jugaran unos segundos antes que partiera al trabajo. Cuando recogí la mesa después de comer mi propio desayuno, Edward se acercó como todas las mañanas y le dio un beso a Charles y otro a mí.

Cuando sentí su auto salir por la gran puerta, solté un gran suspiro. Charles compartió mis sentimientos pues emitió un gorgoteo jubiloso, antes de dejar hacer la bomba en sus pañales.

-Momento de cambiar los pañales, bebé.- junté mi nariz con la de él y besé sus mejillas mientras caminaba a la habitación.

.

.

Dejé a Charles recién alimentado en su cuna antes de bajar a la cocina a hablar un momento con Tía. Ya era tarde, pero sentía que hablaba muy poco con la amable mujer que me recibió tan bien mis primeros días en esta monstruosa mansión. Llevé conmigo el monitor de bebé antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta y bajar.

Me había puesto una de mis viejas camisetas, de esas que había logrado rescatar antes de venir a vivir aquí, de las que me hacían sentir yo misma y a la vez una persona totalmente nueva a la vieja Bella. Había cambiado, sí… porque había madurado y me sentía bien por ello. Era una madre ahora, Charles dependía de mí y juntos éramos una familia. Esperaba que Charles pronto creciera y fuera más fuerte, para que podamos ir juntos a visitar a mi padre a su tumba pues se lo debía, lo recordaba todos los días pero prefería mantener a mi hijo sano y fuerte antes de exponerlo al frío de la ciudad de los vientos. ¿Era muy sobreprotectora? No me importaba, bueno… quizás un poco, pero prefería mantenerlo sano antes que todo.

Al bajar, sin saber por qué mi vista se fijó en la última puerta del pasillo. Me quedé estática mirando el estudio de Edward por un largo rato sintiendo que la curiosidad me invadía poco a poco… ¿Sería muy malo ir a echar un vistazo? ¿Quizás pueda descubrir quién fue esa mujer de la que se enamoró antes y lo dejó devastado? ¿Podría hacer algo así…?

¡Rayos! Quería... quería saber algo más de Edward… quería conocerlo más allá de su hermética personalidad, de sus crípticas palabras, realmente quería hacerlo.

¿Era correcto? Mierda no, pero era su esposa… tenemos esas facultades… ¿Cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

-Señora Bella, ¿está usted bien?

-¿Ah?

Tia sonrió antes de indicarme que la siguiera a la terraza. Ya había ahí un gran tazón con jugo y frutas, junto con otros bocadillos.

-La iba a ir a buscar para que merendara, supuse que el pequeño ya estaría en su siesta de la tarde.

-Gracias- comí un trozo de manzana antes de saborear el jugo de mango que extendía frente a mí. Siempre me sorprendía la variedad de fruta exótica que había en esta casa a todas épocas del año. Prefería no preguntar, la verdad. Me preocupaba como buena ama de casa que todo estuviera disponible, lo esencial y vital, los útiles de aseo y demás … no dejaba que nadie me impidiera realizar esta tarea, no por nada había aprobado mi curso de economía y ponía en práctica lo que aprendí allí y en _Cisne_, aunque durante este mes poco había hecho más que leer los informes semanales que Jasper me enviaba, confiaba en él, así que… sí Edward confiaba en él era porque, este tipo era bueno. Me había llamado la atención que el capital había aumentado y que se estaba invirtiendo mucho, supongo que era bueno para ayudar a las personas si se tenía el dinero, ¿no?

Y más a mis cercanos, Leah tenía su beca para estudiar lo que quisiera, Seth también… y aunque Jacob no estuviera a la vista o no estuviera en Chicago, el día que volviera tendría toda la ayuda para iniciar su negocio. Luchaba por eso y luchaba por un futuro asegurado para Charles. No eran malas metas.

-¿Tia?- Llamé mientras levantábamos de la terraza.

-¿Dígame?

Decidí dejarme llevar por mi curiosidad. Por mi futuro y el de mi hijo.

¡Vamos Bella!

-¿Tienes la llave del estudio de Edward?

-Sí, tengo la copia para hacer aseo.

-Necesito que me pases la llave, quiero revisar unas cosas…- Me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa ¿Pero, por qué? Estaba en mi derecho. ¿No? – Edward me dijo que te la pidiera a ti.

-Sí, señora, como no. – Sacando un manojo de llaves desconectó una pequeña y me la extendió.

Me sentí un poco mal por la mentira pero me convencí que por alguna razón era lo mejor. Traté de no verme impaciente y con el monitor de bebé bien firme en mi mano, emprendí rumbo hacía el estudio de mi esposo.

Lo abrí con cuidado, temiendo que el movimiento más mínimo podría delatarme ¿Por qué me siento tan asustada? ¡No debería! Con más valor del que inicialmente tenía, entré a la habitación con la mirada firme y decidida. Solo quería conocer un poco más al hombre con el que estaba casada, eso no era un crimen ni nada… ¿Qué escondería? Quizás algo malo por eso no me dejaba entrar sin motivo alguno.

No.

Si Edward quería esconder algo no lo haría aquí, no lo consideraba tan tonto… además hasta el momento había sido honesto y directo.

Su oficina estaba como la recordaba, la última vez que había entrado había sido porque había llamado a comer a Edward, y estaba exactamente igual que esa vez… solo que un poco más desordenada pero igual. De todas formas, ¿por qué tendría que cambiar de aquí a un mes?

Me reí al momento que cerré la puerta y caminé hacía su escritorio, me irritó un poco el desorden y como tal, me acerqué a tratar de ordenar un poco todo ese cúmulo de hojas esparcidas por el escritorio de fino caoba. Dejé el monitor a un costado y le subí el volumen para no perderme de nada en caso que me distrajera buscando cosas. Sonreí al percatarme del marco de fotos que ocupaba un lugar importante en su escritorio y sentí como me sonrojaba al verme en la foto sosteniendo a Charles en su primera semana en la casa.

¿Era importante para él? ¿Podría corresponderme en algún momento?

Quizás si descubriera esa historia de amor frustrado podría…

Con un nuevo sentimiento mis ojos se posaron en todos esos papeles antes de amontonarlos en hojas, por lo menos ordenadas a un costado de su escritorio. Estados de cuenta, inversiones, saldos, adquisiciones…

-¿Cisne?

Una carpeta con el logo de mi fundación reposaba al final del desorden, una carpeta con el nombre de Edward Cullen y no con el mío. Eso llamó mi atención… bueno, Edward me ayudaba con la fundación pero jamás tomó parte de nada. Abrí la carpeta y mis dedos comenzaron a indagar en las hojas que estaban en esta carpeta.

Poco a poco mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, mi respiración a fallar… y mis ideales a romperse uno a uno junto con mi corazón.

¡Oh Dios!

Dejé la carpeta en la mesa y me dejé caer en la silla a mi espalda, sin poder tolerar poder estar en pie un momento más. Todo se destruía en mi interior, ¿cómo fui tan tonta?

Me limpié una de las tantas lágrimas en el preciso momento en que Charles se despertó en su habitación, dándome la excusa perfecta para dejar la habitación e irme, recomponerme y sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, pero siempre las encontraba.

De mi amor por mi hijo que era lo único real que parecía tener ahora.

.

.

POV Edward

Bajé del _Audi_ con un poco de prisa, más de la acostumbrada sin saber muy bien la razón. No creía en presentimientos, ni tampoco en cosas tan superfluas como la intuición, eso era cosa de las mujeres. Los hombres teníamos los hechos y las razones, sin embargo algo el día de hoy me tenía más borde de lo común.

El día había sido un caos total en la empresa, mi padre… Carlisle estaba nervioso y asustado ladrando órdenes desde la cama, aunque su doctor de cabecera se lo hubiera prohibido rotundamente. Le había ordenado vacaciones, pero mi padre no creía en los días libres y por lo tanto aunque pudiera morir mañana, reposaba con su computador en la cama y su teléfono en la otra.

-Un Cullen no es un flojo, ni un mediocre.- Decía cada vez que mi madre le pedía que descansara.

Pero yo sabía que no lo haría, no cuando su _Holding_ estaba cayéndose a pedazos por su descuido.

Diablos.

Mi estómago se retorcía de algo extraño cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, todo lo que había planeado estos meses estaba en su punto culminante, entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que todo era incorrecto?

Quizás por esa pequeña criaturita que había conocido el mundo hace tan solo un mes atrás. Mi hijo, era extraño y correcto a la vez, tenía que darle el ejemplo, ser mejor persona para Charles… y también para su madre. Pero no podía dejar pasar la venganza contra el hombre que me crió con mano de hierro, se merecía un poco de sufrimiento, un poco de temor… que perdiera lo que más quería y se diera cuenta que no era lo más importante.

Yo me había dado cuenta, quizás tarde pero a tiempo. Gracias a Bella y Charles sabía que lo importante era la familia y el cariño, el dinero llegaba a segundo nivel cuando tenías lo que realmente valía, cuando tenías personas que te esperaban y recibían con una sonrisa, no con la mano estirada para pedir dinero para un nuevo vestido, o recibir los mejores dividendos y utilidades de la empresa que lideras.

Todo ese tiempo perdido. Pensaba en todas esas mujeres que me utilizaron, y como yo también las utilicé a ellas, recordé cuando era un crío y pensaba que el amor existía y también cuando dejé de creer en él, el mismo día que me rompieron el corazón.

Había pensado durante mucho tiempo que ese día me había convertido en un hombre, pero todo dio un giro de 180º el día que entré a ese pabellón sosteniendo la mano de Bella, para darle la bienvenida a nuestro hijo. Ese mismo día Carlisle le había cedido verbalmente todo _C.E.E Holding_ a Emmet y sus propiedades a Alice, dándome como limosna _C.E.E Petroleum_ por haber deshonrado el nombre Cullen con mis malas decisiones.

Lo odiaba, había vuelto a relucir todo ese deseo intenso de demostrarle lo bueno y competente que era, de demostrarle que no había hecho nada malo porque no lo sentía así. Era por eso que había estado trabajando tan duro este mes, para demostrarle lo contrario.

Bella por su parte era valiente, honrada y una gran mujer, y llevaba en su vientre a mi hijo ¡Mierda! No lo había abortado, ni abandonado cuando todo el plan de Ángela se había descubierto. Poco a poco había entendido sus razones, bajo toda circunstancia había escuchado su historia y respaldado su versión con los hechos investigados. Su historia no era mejor que la mía, su padre había sido asesinado por involucrarse con las personas equivocadas y usaba eso a mi favor utilizándola como todo el mundo lo había hecho desde un principio… aunque después me demostró mi error con palabras justas y peleas tontas.

De tan solo recordar sus ataques y revueltas, sonreía. La vida era divertida con ella a mi lado.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen.

-Buenas tardes, Tia.- saludé de vuelta sacándome mi abrigo y dejándolo en el perchero.- ¿Dónde están Bella y Charles?

-La señora Bella está en su estudio- levanté mi cabeza rápidamente al escuchar eso. ¿Qué rayos hacía Bella en mi estudio? Ella no tenía permitido entrar, es decir… era mi lugar de trabajo y…¡Mierda! No podía entrar, no cuando…

_Maldición_.

Sin mirar siquiera a Tia, seguí a paso apresurado a mi estudio.

¿Por qué mierda tenía de pronto tanto miedo? Nada había pasado, nada debía de haber pasado. Mi mente realizó miles de excusas en el poco tiempo que demoré en llegar allí, una parte de mi sabía que todo estaba jodido y otra lo negaba.

Quizás por eso era que sentía esa sensación en mi estómago, porque sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo a Bella era en cierta manera una traición. Pero, si la había utilizado todo este tiempo, desde el principio ¿qué era diferente ahora? Desde el inicio se lo había dejado claro, entonces, ¿qué hacía rogando porque no descubriera lo que estaba haciendo en venganza contra mi padre?

Cruzando el umbral de mi estudio, estaba ella, sentaba en mi silla de cuero reclinable con la mirada perdida y fija en unos papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio de caoba, con el monitor de bebé que siempre cargaba cuando Charles dormía en su cuna y ella bajaba al primer piso. No podía ver sus ojos ni su expresión pero la postura de sus hombros era tensa y cansada a la vez.

-¿Bella?- la llamé haciendo que su rostro se encontrara con el mío mientras me acercaba a ella.

Ninguno habló por unos segundos, parecía enojada pero triste haciendo que mi corazón latiera con rapidez y mi pecho se estrujara un poco. Mi sistema de defensa se activó de inmediato, así que sin pensar siquiera en lo que salía de boca, sabía que empezaría a pelear con ella, a retarla por cosas estúpidas.

-¿Qué rayos haces en mi estudio? No tienes permitido el acceso a este lugar, es personal.- mi voz salió dura y fría, pero por dentro estaba en tensión esperando una respuesta favorable.

-No sabía que habían partes prohibidas en esta casa.

-No me gusta que hurgues en mis cosas - me acerqué a Bella y me instalé a su costado irguiéndome sobre ella para intimidarle un poco, y a la vez para echar un vistazo a los documentos que tenía delante de ella.

Cuando posé mi vista sobre ellos, sentí como mi temperatura bajaba y comenzaba a sudar en frio.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi estudio ahora, Isabella. Vete y no vuelvas a entrar sin mi consentimiento.

Hace mucho tiempo que no le hablaba así a mi esposa, hace tiempo que había dejado de tener motivos para hacerlo porque sabía que ella no se intimidaba con eso, sabía que era valiente y luchadora, y que ella no merecía ser tratada así…

Pero ahora un miedo inconcebible se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mi boca, haciendo que mi antiguo yo saliera en mi defensa.

_'No pudo encontrar esos documentos. ¿Por qué los dejé allí, por qué mierda nos los guarde bajo siete llaves?'_

Ella siguió con su mirada la mía con aire dramático y luego la volvió a dirigir a mis ojos.

Desafiante, valiente…

-Quiero una explicación.- Me mantuve firme, mirándola fijamente en mi asiento. Parecía tranquila pero sus manos sobre su regazo la delataron y la extraña brillantez de sus ojos.

Si le pregunto si estuvo llorando lo negaría y eso solo me dio la respuesta que esperaba. Bella lo sabía.

¿Por qué sentía pánico? Tenía el fuerte deseo de abrazar a Charles y susurrarle que todo estaría bien.

Patético, porque también quería abrazarla a ella y decirle lo mismo.

-No es nada que te incumba, no lo toques.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo sabía y aunque alargué la mano para quitarle la evidencia ella ya la había visto.

-Eres un hijo de puta.

-No me insultes, no te atrevas.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo…?- su voz se quebró pero se recuperó de inmediato levantándose de su asiento y pasando bruscamente a mi lado.

-Bella…- la llamé queriendo tontamente explicarle, besarla y llevarla a la cama.

Me dolía de forma estúpida verla así y más aún saber que era por mi culpa.

Dios Santo… todo calzó de un segundo a otro. Tenía miedo a perderla, a ella y a mi hijo, tenía miedo de perder a mi familia, a las personas que amaba.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza en el mismo instante que me dejaba caer en el espacio que Bella había dejado al levantarse.

-Confié en ti, llegue a confiarte hasta mi vida…Dios…-Ella solo caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras yo solo pensaba en lo mal que esto se veía ante sus ojos y en lo poco que me creería si le contara todo.

Tendría que hacerlo, quería hacerlo…

-Te odio.- finalmente susurró Bella cuando terminó.

-No me odias, solo…

La puerta de mi estudio se abrió de golpe dejándonos estupefactos a ambos, más cuando notamos que mi padre, Carlisle entraba por ella rojo y enfurecido. Primero identificó a Bella y sin mediar fuerza ni palabras la tomó por sus brazos y la lanzó hacia unos sillones que habían en el camino. Me levanté rápidamente y me detuve al lado de mi esposa para saber si estaba bien, logrando alimentar mi rabia y desesperación poco a poco. Cuando vi que estaba bien, solo un poco aturdida me levanté y posicioné frente a Carlisle con tono y postura amenazante.

Nadie. Toca. A. Mi. Familia.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces? No vuelvas a tocarle un pelo.

Su rostro se desfiguró de rabia y mi cara tuvo que tener la misma trasformación. Sentía toda la rabia fluir por mis poros y esperaba que mi padre lo sintiera. Había tocado a Bella, la había lanzado, atacado y… ¡Maldición! Nadia la tocaba, a ella o a mi hijo.

Todo ese miedo, todo ese temor a no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él se esfumó ante la posibilidad de que él hiriera a Bella como lo había hecho con mi madre cuando yo solo era un niño.

¡A Bella no le pondría un dedo encima!

Lo mataría antes de permitirlo.

-Vete de mi casa.- siseé, empuñando mis manos con fuerza.- No vuelvas a poner un pie en mi propiedad, ya no eres bienvenido.

-No te metas en esto, bueno para nada - su cara estaba roja y sus pies dieron un paso hacia delante con clara intención de acercarse a mi mujer.

Me interpuse en su camino, empujándolo con mi pecho hacia atrás… se enfureció, cambiando su postura y tratando de avanzar. Lo detuve empujándolo con mis manos.

-¡Deja que le ponga las manos encima a esa hija de puta! ¡Deja que la mate!- Gritaba, mientras lo empujaba.

-Bella, vete a nuestra habitación.- ordené mientras la veía levantarse asustada.

Carlisle parecía poseído y enloquecido.

Algo me decía que Bella no había sido la única en descubrir mis planes el día de hoy.

-Es una vil ladrona, se hizo con todo mi patrimonio ¡Mi fortuna! ¡Ladrona! Te meteré a la cárcel, perra.

-¡Te dije que te callaras y te fueras! ¡Vete! - seguí ordenándole y empujándolo contra la pared más cercana.

-Metiste a nuestra familia a esta…- parecía faltarle el aire pero aun así seguía botando veneno.

Parecía una escena sacada de alguna película mala, este día se había trasformado pronto en el peor de mi vida y por solo una razón.

Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Bella, mirarnos ya más compuesta y desafiante… me miró antes de dirigir sus ojos castaños a mi padre.

-Déjalo, Edward, deja que muestre su verdadera cara. ¿Qué sucede señor Cullen? ¿Qué le he robado? – nunca la había escuchado tan amargada y prepotente. Me dolió, porque sabía que era mi culpa.

Mierda.

-Ya recuerdo…- caminó hacia mi escritorio y tomó los documentos, lanzándolos hacia nuestra dirección. Sabía que sus palabras también eran para mí.- Sus acciones, su empresa. Yo no he hecho nada de eso…

¿Qué mierda hacia? Me miró con su expresión dura y fría, con un despecho que llegaba a sentir con tan solo mirar su posición y escuchar el tono de su voz. Yo era el culpable, yo había arrebatado de las manos de mi padre su empresa sin que él se diera cuenta, mediante Cisne, había comprado acciones, poco a poco hasta conseguir un porcentaje importante… y combinado con mi porcentaje de la empresa, me convertía en el principal accionista de _C.E.E Holding_. Era yo o Aro, quien por su lado y con menos discreción planeaba hacer lo mismo. Me adelante a él y a mi padre, y la había utilizado para eso haciéndole creer que Cisne era solo de ella y para fines de beneficencia cuando era todo lo contrario. Cisne estaba a nombre de Isabella Swan, por lo que mi nombre no aparecía en las transacciones ni por asomo, dándome el camino libre para hacer y deshacer con ella hasta lograr mi objetivo, hasta llegar a este día…

¿Por qué no me sentía pletórico, feliz, realizado? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba perdiendo lo más importante de mi vida?

_Porque lo estoy perdiendo…por eso._

-Usted…- Continuó Bella, firme y estoica. Mi pecho se infló de orgullo por un momento, esta era mi mujer… la mujer que amaba.- Usted descuidó su empresa como si no valiera nada. No me costó nada porque estaba tan seguro de todo, que pensó que nada le podría pasar en su magnífico trono, ¿verdad? Pero dígame, ¿qué es lo que más le duele: que yo, la pobretona, le hubiera quitado todo por lo que luchó toda su vida, o porque usted que se creía tan capaz e invencible, que le exigía perfección a sus hijos no es más que un fracaso? Su hijo… Edward, me eligió a mí y esa fue la mejor decisión de su vida. Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que yo le compré toda su estúpida empresa frente a sus narices…

-Bella, por favor...- dije casi en un susurro.

-La verdad duele, Edward- sollozó un poco pero pronto volvió a su fachada implacable, tanto que me recordó a mí mismo por unos instantes.

-Acabarás en la cárcel donde perteneces…- amenazó a mis espaldas Carlisle, colmando mi paciencia. Me giré, lo tomé por su cuello y lo arrastré hacía la puerta.

-¡No amenaces a mi familia!, ¡No te atrevas siquiera a pronunciarlo!

-No puedes echarme, soy tu padre.

-Claro que puedo, es mi casa y ya no eres bienvenido hasta que te retractes de todas las cosas que les has dicho a mi esposa- Abrí la puerta y llamé a Benjamín quien apareció de inmediato con Tia a sus espaldas -. Escolta a este hombre a la salida.

-Ya no te atrevas a llamarte un Cullen.

-Nunca fui uno, ¿no es cierto?

Lo único que escuché fue como gritaba cosas sin sentido e importancia al salir por la puerta, no le presté atención, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que decir… que explicar.

Me giré.

Ambos nos miramos, ninguno habló, el único movimiento en la habitación fue la gota que corría por la mejilla de Bella.

Si tuviera el valor de abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, quizás podría acortar la distancia que nos separaba y arreglar todo esto.

Pero sabía que no era tan fácil, nada era fácil con ella. Ni las excusas, ni las razones, ni los sentimientos.

Nada lo sería de ahora en adelante, porque lo quisiera o no, lo negara o no… me había vuelto a enamorar y a esta mujer no podía perderla. No quería.

Y otra vez la estupidez le ganó a mi razón como siempre que estaba con ella.

-Tú sabes como soy, todas las cosas que dijiste de mí son ciertas. Soy un bastardo, manipulador y egoísta y nunca lo oculté de ti. Te di lo que querías, ayudaste a tus amigos ¿no? Yo solo saqué un poco de provecho de eso, no tenías por qué saber y estresarte de más. No soy un buen hombre, Bella, y eso lo sabías desde el momento en que te obligué a casarte conmigo. No te he mostrado nada de lo que no soy.

-Merecía saberlo, Edward.- se defendió.- No puedo creerlo…- se paseaba por el despacho mientras pasaba su palma por su rostro, y sin aviso soltó una risa seca y sarcástica- Pero, ¿de qué me sorprendo? Todo esto, todo este matrimonio es una estrategia, me usaste desde el principio. Tienes razón – me volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos, buscando algo en mí que no encontró – Pensé que podía valer para ti algo más, no valgo más que uno de tus lápices – Su voz se volvió a quebrar pero esta vez no logró recomponerse a tiempo y terminó llorando sin poder controlar los hipidos. Los deseos de abrazarla y reconfortarle aumentaron pero sabía que ella no lo deseaba – O… uno de tus autos… No, menos.

No debería doler tanto.

-Bella.

-Yo y mis estúpidas esperanzas. No sé por qué me duele tanto –trató de limpiarse sus mejillas húmedas al hablar, pero no lo logró.

Sin mirarme ni siquiera un segundo corrió fuera de la habitación y estúpidamente mi cuerpo se quedó petrificado en su puesto, viéndola salir sin poder reaccionar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: He resucitado de la arena y ceniza. Espero esten muy bien, las saludo desde la gran isla de Chiloé con el temporal que azota afuera (Esperando que no se corte el internet, que Rob también me espera lol) Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y hace poco gracias a un rr me di cuenta de la cantidad de dias sin actualizar! Perdon por eso, así que cada día escribia un poco, agradezco a Eri como siempre, ella sufrió las consecuencias de esa escritura por fragmentos, tabla me llegó, LOL.

Bueno, que puedo decir... Edward lo tenía escondido, y como que la anduvo 'cagando' ¿Bella lo perdonara? ¿Ahora que ambos han descubierto lo que sienten? Que ironia de la vida.

Besotes enormes, y gracias por todos los rr geniales que escriben y mandan, por la paciencia de esperar a esta loca y por estar ahí siempre.

Abrazos de oso.

**Enichepi**.


	27. Hombre que se equivoca

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no pertenecerme, es de Meyer. La historia escrita abajo es de mi autoría. Gracias por leer.

Welcome back. CLIFF alert number two. Love~

Dedicado a todas las que tienen paciencia de ángel, srly. Thanks dudes.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

El único hombre que no se equivoca es el que nunca hace nada. -Johann Wolfgang Goethe

**Capítulo XXV**

**Hombre que se equivoca**

**.**

**.**

_Bella_.

Tres días, eso para algunos es poco tiempo, pero les puedo decir por experiencia propia que es bastante. Más de 72 horas para pensar y darle vuelta a todo lo que carcome la vida que me rodea, a pesar de la poca distracción que Charles me brinda… y es que no puedo evitar mirar a mi hijo y ver a su padre, el color de su pelo y estoy segura que el color de sus ojos serán como los de él… Edward, el traidor.

Reí en seco, ya no tenía ganas ni voz para hacerlo como correspondía. ¿Traidor? No, no lo era. Él tuvo razón, nunca me dijo nada. Yo solita me pasé películas de nuestra relación. ¿Qué maldita relación? ¡Ninguna maldita relación teníamos!

Todo era por él mismo, su venganza… su padre.

Al final, todo giraba en torno a su padre. Edward era un hombre marcado por su infancia, de la cual solo podía imaginar la historia pues tampoco me diría nada, ahora ni nunca. Yo no le interesaba, Dios como dolía. ¿Quién me hacía pensar que podía interesarse por su hijo también?

Los hechos no mienten…

Pero Edward sí, miente, ¡Miente todo el tiempo!

Apoyé mi frente sobre el frío cristal de la habitación de Charles, quien descansaba tranquilamente tras su cambio de pañal. Por lo menos él era feliz en su burbuja infantil, y lo sería… sería feliz aunque eso me costara todo. Nada había cambiado en mí, seguía siendo la misma Isabella Swan fuerte y decidida. Edward no me ganaría, me usó y me lo dijo… trató de ocultarlo con sus tiernas miradas y sus estúpidos besos en mi frente, con su manera de tocarme mientras teníamos sexo, sí, ¡Sexo! ¿Hacer el amor? Pff, eso es de estúpidos, Edward nunca hizo el amor conmigo me usó como usó a todas esas mujeres, como usó a Ángela… y estoy segura a esta tipa que le rompió el corazón también.

Ahogué por milésima vez un sollozo.

¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de él? Auto decirme tonta era demasiado suave, lo sentía demasiado poco.

Los documentos de Cisne que habían aparecido sobre la cómoda de la habitación de invitados, brillaban a mí costado con luces de neón, invitándome a leer. Edward había dejado esa carpeta en la habitación que ahora yo estaba ocupando. No había vuelto a pisar nuestra habitación, su habitación. No quería verlo, no quería escucharlo… no quería nada con él y, por el momento, Edward lo había respetado. No había vuelto a bajar para el desayuno y me mantenía con Charles en su habitación acunándolo en mis brazos más por mi propia necesidad y consuelo que porque Charles lo pidiera.

Cuando Edward entraba para verlo, yo simplemente salía. Ni un hola, ni un adiós o cómo estás. Las palabras no salían de mi boca pues el nudo enorme que se formaba en mi garganta impedía todo, hasta las lágrimas en su presencia, aunque muchos dirán que eso era más por el orgullo que por otra cosa.

Y tendrían razón.

Lo amaba, eso no se desvanece de un día para otro, pero también lo odiaba… Lo odiaba por usarme aunque me lo hubiese dicho, lo odiaba por hacerme creer que había algún cambio en él cuando sabía, cuando siempre supe que las personas no cambian.

Notaba como él estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, el día de hoy había intentado un acercamiento. Dios…

Había tomado mi brazo cuando pasé a su lado para irme.

-_No te comportes como una niña_.- siseó enojado.

No respondí, no lo miré. Alimenté mi odio cuando lo sentí suspirar frustrado… como si él… ¡Cómo si él estuviera sufriendo!

-_Bella, hablemos. No te rogaré, solo_…

_-¡No me hables!-_ exploté soltándome de su brazo. Charles se había asustado con mi grito y había empezado a sollozar en su cuna. Corrí a su lado, para acunarlo y pedirle perdón entre besos.

-_Bella…_

_-No intentes justificarte, no ahora. No lo necesito, no lo quiero._

Él tampoco se controló y propinó un fuerte golpe en la pared asustándonos, dijo un improperio y salió de la habitación.

Mi frente volvió a tocar el cristal, y mi aliento empañó la ventana. Subí mi dedo y formé una cara triste. ¡Estúpida! ¿Y qué si Edward no me quería? ¿Si me había utilizado? ¿Qué? ¿Qué importaba?

¿Qué si quería hablar conmigo? ¿QUÉ?

No lo perdonaría fácil, mi confianza estaba hecha trizas…

Si tan solo pudiera irme, tomar a mí bebe y partir…

En un arranque de ira, tomé la carpeta y la lancé lejos. Cisne podía irse a la mierda.

Y Edward también.

Las hojas se dispersaron de tal modo que pude ver todo lo que ellas contenían. Me agaché, tomándolas, leyéndolas, analizándolas…

Todos y cada uno de los movimientos de compra de acciones del Holding. Todas a mi nombre, Edward no había cambiado eso. El 40% de _C.E.E Holding_ me pertenecía, lo había estado haciendo desde que creó Cisne, desde que me convenció de hacerlo para poder ayudar a los míos, mi única condición manipulada a su antojo. ¿Cómo no sentirme herida?

¿Cómo no podía entender mi dolor? ¿Ni siquiera la mitad de él?

Porque si supiera mis sentimientos, le daría más poder.

Temblé al mismo instante que entendía por qué había dejado todos esos papeles en la habitación en la que dormía. ¿Quería que recordara que todo esto por lo menos en papeles me pertenecía? ¿Quería…?

¿Quería Edward comprar el perdón con acciones?

Arrugué todos y cada uno de los documentos y los lancé al basurero. Después de todo este tiempo, él seguía sin saber ni un ápice de mí.

Caminé por la habitación, respiré y me tranquilicé antes de acercarme a la cuna de mi hijo. Mirarlo siempre me ponía feliz y me daba cierta complejidad de sentimientos que hacía todo mejor. Le daba también claridad a mi vida y pensamientos.

_Okay_, así que todo eso era mío… ¿Edward no me lo quitaría? No, al parecer quería que supiera todo lo que se hizo y que se me ocultó. Puede que no tuviera tanta preparación en negocios pero no era tonta, ¿verdad? Estaba tomando ahora mismo otro curso _online_, profundizando conocimientos y aprendiendo sobre organización, gestión y administración. Y que quede claro, lo estaba haciendo por mí.

La cosa era que Edward quería que supiera que no haría nada por quitarme lo que él consiguió. ¿Una ofrenda? Espero supiera que no me interesaba.

Sí, como no.

Me estaba convirtiendo en una sarcástica de primera.

Nerviosa y enojada conmigo misma, tomé el monitor de bebé y bajé hacia la cocina, como todas las tardes. Tia y las chicas estaban en sus quehaceres diarios, ya terminándolos y preparándose para irse a sus casas luego de la jornada laboral. Después del enfrentamiento con Carlisle y la gran pelea que precedió a ello, nadie hablaba más de lo cordialmente adecuado para la situación y eso estaba bien conmigo, pues no tenía ganas de entablar conversaciones del clima ni de cómo estaba.

Prefería comer unas tostadas y un poco de jugo y volver a la habitación de mi hijo, como lo había estado haciendo estos últimos tres días.

-¿Va a comer fuera señora?- Tia hacía siempre la misma pregunta con la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa esta vez, cosa que no ocurriría…

-No, gracias.

-¿Almuerzo?

-Tampoco, solo quiero un jugo, ¿podría ser?

-Claro, señora Bella, lo hicimos recién – sacó un gran vaso con un contenido espumoso y rosado.

Como siempre era demasiado, Tia y sus esperanzas que comiera más. Le sonreí como pude.

Las puertas de acero a la entrada de la gran mansión chirriaron al abrirse en el momento exacto en que mi corazón comenzó a latir como si estuviera enfermo y eso solo significaba una cosa. Miré el reloj un tanto asustada, preparada para salir corriendo sin que se notara demasiado que lo hacía. Disimuladamente dejé el vaso a un lado, Tia lo notó por supuesto y de inmediato se posicionó a mi lado para que terminara de beber… no lo dijo, pero lo supe.

_No ahora Tia._

Tomé el vaso y lo bajé a una velocidad impresionante.

Al parecer no tan rápido como para evitar un encuentro con mi marido en las escaleras. Sin mirarlo me apresuré a subir las escaleras. Edward estaba a mi lado cuando llegué a la puerta de Charles.

Tenía el corazón latiendo como poseso en mi pecho, cerré mis ojos cuando lo sentí a mis espaldas con la mano en el picaporte.

-¿Hasta cuándo estaremos así, Bella? ¿Hasta cuándo estarás huyendo de mí?

Solté el aire que se escondía en mis pulmones de golpe haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara con el suyo por un momento.

No pude formular respuesta.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¿Me estás pidiendo perdón?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Odiaba sus respuestas crípticas en forma de respuesta.

-No te creo nada, ese es el maldito problema- Intenté abrir la puerta, pero él no me dejó.

Lo reconozco estaba un poco asustada.

-Estoy harto de todo esto, tres días es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a soportar, Bella.- me giró con sus manos en mis caderas y me posicionó sobre la pared, frente a él.- No estoy dispuesto a darte ningún día más, necesitamos arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Esto? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Este contrato? ¿Este arreglo de negocios?

-Olvidaste la palabra matrimonio.

Reí, no sé cómo pero reí.

-¿Matrimonio? ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

No podía creer lo que decía. Esto nunca fue un matrimonio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirlo, a jugar conmigo?

Edward gruñó, justo en el preciso momento antes de chocar sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso furioso, un choque de labios y hasta de lenguas, porque no me quedé con las ganas y lo besé de vuelta, enojada, furiosa como nunca… tratando de demostrarle lo mucho que lo odiaba, que lo amaba y lo estúpidamente furiosa que eso me ponía. Tomó mi rostro y me mantuvo quieta mientras sus labios me acariciaban unos últimos segundos antes de separarse y dejarnos respirar.

Mis labios escocían y estaba segura que Edward había mordido mi labio inferior porque este palpitaba como si estuviera sangrando.

Mantuve mis manos en mis costados durante todo el beso y él lo notó. No le gustó nada.

Esperaba que mi mirada le dijera lo que sentía: '_Te odio y no tendrás una rendición de mí, como jamás la tuviste. No otra vez'_

-Esta noche volverás a nuestra habitación, ¿me has oído?

-Claro que te oí, pero…

-Pero nada, Isabella.

Lo miré sin intimidarme ni un segundo.

-Me tienes harto.

-Divorcio, ¿te suena?

-Jamás.

Tomó mi mano y unió nuestros dedos al mismo instante en que su mirada parecía quemar la mía. Convicción, fuego y algo más…

_¿Qué quieres decirme Edward? Dímelo, dímelo…_

-Esta noche, si no llegas. Te buscaré. ¿Recuerdas la primera noche aquí?

No se atrevería, ¿verdad? A llevarme a rastras, a llevar mis cosas como si fueran nada… como la primera vez, hace tanto tiempo y no tanto a la vez.

-Sí, así mismo. No pienso ser bueno, supongo que lo sabes.

Quería llorar, pero no le daría el privilegio de ver ni una lágrima más de mis ojos. Quería gritar pero darle mis gritos de frustración era lo mismo que darle mi alma en bandeja de plata.

-No pienso ser estúpida, también lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, por eso dormirás en nuestra cama esta noche.

Sin decir más, abrió la puerta y entró a ver a Charles. Cuando reaccioné, lo seguí… estaba cargando a un despierto bebé, haciéndole caritas y hablándole como si se tratase de un adulto ¿sobre qué? No entendía.

Estaba cansada de la guerra y cansada de no poder dormir en las noches. No lo confesaría jamás pero me hacía falta su calor para conciliar el sueño, eso me hacía débil. ¿Podría ser que a él le faltara también? Sí, como no. Lo que a él le faltaba era sentirse poderoso, eso…

Menudo idiota, manipulador.

No lo lograría, no era uno de sus muñecos, ya no. Nunca más.

.

.

.

Estaba con el corazón en la mano una vez más, estaba nerviosa al caminar por la casa y ver que el cielo se oscurecía, estaba aterrada cuando el reloj marco las diez de la noche y cuando acuné a mi bebé para que durmiera durante unas horas antes de pedir alimento una vez más o un cambio de pañal, pero algo me decía que el baño que le di lo mantendría relajado más horas de las acostumbradas.

Maldición.

Bufé.

De todas formas, él no ganaría. Yo tenía mi convicción, mi fuerza y testarudez… ¿y él que tenía? Su estupidez. Punto.

_Y también mi estúpido corazón. Solo por agregar._

Eso no le daba mi dignidad ¡Maldita sea!

Además había hecho una decisión, bastante me había costado hacerme la idea pero sería lo mejor…

Mantendría todo eso que me ofrecía Edward. Las acciones, Cisne. Sabía además por Tia y Alec, que venía a veces a visitar, que Edward estaba desligando _C.E.E Petroleum_ del Holding, moviendo oficinas, personal y todas esas cosas legales que se tienen que realizar para hacerlo oficial.

Todo el mundo empresarial estaba a la espera del momento preciso del anuncio.

No podía negar que yo también estaba expectante.

¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿No tenía ahora Edward el poder absoluto sobre el Holding? No lo entendía, ni tampoco sus hermanos, Alec lo dejó claro en su último _mail_.

"_Bella, Ed está loco. No sé qué está tramando, nadie lo sabe. Escuché por ahí que hasta le está cambiando el nombre a su empresa, que se está moviendo y que está ampliando el mercado. Mi padre está furioso, más aún por todas esas acciones que él compró. Ni hablar del tío Carlisle, creo que tuvo una recaída el otro día… se escapó de casa y luego llegó casi muerto._

_Bells, tienes que cuidarte ¿está bien? Temo por esta gente loca, sedienta de poder. Mierda de familia, sinceramente. Si tienes que escapar, cuenta conmigo. No sé quién es este Edward, no es mi primo."_

Lo dudaba, dudaba sus últimas palabras porque este Edward era precisamente el verdadero.

Dejé a Charles en su cuna y como era costumbre tomé el monitor y me dirigí a la habitación frente a esta. Cuando empecé a buscar mi pijama, me di cuenta que había ciertas cosas que no correspondían… y lo supe.

¡Maldito bastardo!

Corrí furiosa a 'nuestra' habitación y ahí estaba en sus pantalones de franela y nada más que eso, colocando mi pijama sobre la cama y estaba totalmente segura que todas mis demás cosas también estaban por ahí.

-¿Cómo…?

-Te lo dije.

-¡Aún así!- tomé mi ropa de dormir de un tirón y cuando estaba haciendo el ademán de retirarme, él estúpido volvió a tomar mi brazo para detenerme.

-No te atrevas a obligarme.- siseé.

-No te atrevas a irte.

-¿No puedes dejar tu orgullo herido de lado alguna vez?

-¿Quién dijo que tengo el orgullo herido?

-¡Tú! Lo estás demostrando ahora.

-¿No puedo tener otra cosa herida?

Nos miramos en silencio, él dejó a mi mente divagar en qué podría tener herido, ¿Qué?

Su mano aún en mi brazo se dirigió hacía mi mano y la guió hacia su pecho donde su corazón latía fuerte y claro.

No podía ser…

No.

¿Verdad?

Reí amargamente y retiré mi mano indignada por su sucia jugada.

¡Y cursi! Edward nunca fue cursi.

Intenté pasar por su lado pero su brazo encerró mi cadera, peleé, luché por soltarme de su agarre pero tampoco él me daba tregua. No sé cómo llegué a estar colgando desde su hombro con mi trasero casi en su cara, pero aún así seguía luchando para que me soltara.

-¡Que me bajes, hijo de puta!

-No te dejaré ir.

-¡Bájame!

De un solo tirón me lanzó a la cama, donde reboté tres veces antes que su cuerpo cubriera el mío.

-¡No me toques!

Sin mirarme siquiera escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, y su respiración hacía cosquillas en mi piel, su voz mandó escalofríos también.

-Deja de luchar, ¿Quieres?

Algo se estaba rompiendo poco a poco en mi interior, pero no dejaría que se hiciese trizas antes de salir de esa habitación. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y traté de moverlo, no pude.

Estuve un buen rato intentándolo, hasta que sus labios empezaron a besar mi cuello con desesperación. No me gustó, era como si mediante eso tratara de someterme, vencerme. Cuando llegó a mi boca, el beso fue tal como el anterior, furioso y más desesperado aún. No me gustó, que acabara pronto ¡Por favor!

No podía evitar ser besada con tal poder, con tal deseo de someterme, así que dejé que lo hiciera hasta que terminara. Cerré los ojos y empecé a desear que todo terminara, no podía luchar contra su fuerza, su poder.

¡Que terminara pronto!

Pero estaba lejos de terminar, cuando Edward notó mi ausencia de respuesta, su mirada herida y furiosa se intensificó, y sus manos… sus manos comenzaron a retirar mi ropa sin delicadeza, a levantar mi camisa y bajar mis pantalones.

-¡Detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No quiero.

-Ríndete, por favor.

Intenté darle manotazos, pero no le hicieron ni cosquillas, él siguió hasta que dejo mis pechos al descubierto y mi ropa interior por mis rodillas. Mientras él bajaba también sus pantalones.

El terror acumulado subió hasta niveles elevados cuando noté que tenía su pene al descubierto, erecto y expectante, suponiendo lo que haría a continuación.

No era excitante, ni mucho menos halagador. Era aterrador.

¡No! ¡Me iba a penetrar! Me iba a violar.

-Ríndete.

'_Ámame'_

Comencé a llorar por el miedo y la desesperación, tratando de zafarme de su agarre, sin resultados.

-No lo hagas Edward, por favor… no lo hagas.- rogué, intentando una vez más empujándolo lejos de mí con cachetadas y manotazos.

Al parecer lo hicieron reaccionar, no sé si mis lágrimas o mis golpes, algo lo hizo y lo agradecí.

Gracias a Dios.

Se alejó perplejo viendo el estado en el que estaba tirada sobre la cama, el estado de mi ropa, mi desnudez y también la suya. Rápidamente subió sus pantalones e hizo amago de subir los míos y arreglarme la camisa, lo dejé porque estaba en _shock_ y no podía moverme, solo podía mirar el techo y dar gracias que no hubiese terminado lo que había empezado.

Aunque las imágenes seguían ahí, susurrándome lo que pudo haber pasado.

Nunca… nunca me había pasado algo así y más dolía porque la persona que estuvo a punto de hacerme algo tan horrible era la persona que amaba. ¿Cómo podía ser eso correcto?

Seguí llorando cuando ya estaba vestida sobre la cama y en posición fetal.

-Lo siento…- su voz tembló de pie a un costado de la cama.- Bella, por favor perdóname.

Mis sollozos fueron la única respuesta que pude emitir.

-Vete…- ahogué un grito.- Vete por favor.

-Perdóname.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo todavía.- escondí mi rostro en la colcha, tratando de no gritar y de no pensar en lo sucedido.

Sentí una mano en mis cabellos tratando de despejar mi frente.

-¡No me toques!

-Bella… Te quiero. Lo siento.

Como pude, lo miré. Furiosa, echa polvos y a la vez estallando. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Te quiero.- Repitió y yo solo lloré un poco más.

Mentira.

Edward se veía destrozado, a punto de llorar, pero no podía ser posible. Él no lloraba, no sentía nada. Él no estaba desesperado, ni tenía sentimientos ¡Estaba jugando conmigo!

-Vete.- dije furiosa.- No vuelvas a repetir esas palabras, no hagas como si las sintieras porque no es verdad.

-Bella, por favor…

-Te odio, ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Sin más se fue de la habitación, dando un portazo de muerte.

Oh Dios… Dios…

Había llorado antes, pero nunca así, nunca como esa noche...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Hello, welcome back. Ya las estoy aburriendo con las excusas ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, ya queda algo así como mes y dos semanas para terminar este internado yahoo! y ahora que estamos en fiestas patrias en Chile (Miren el doodle de Google si no me creen XD) Logré termianar el capitulo, es corto lo sé, pero da lo que tenía que dar en el cap.

No es rosas, ni tampoco dulce. Lo siento por eso. ¿Qué sucedera? ¿Como pudo Edward? ¿Desesperado? Un hombre que comete errores, eso es.

Gracias por los RR, los leo toditos Love~y los considero para aclarar cosas que quedaron inconclusas o no se entendieron, pero como aqui no hubo pov Edward y Bella estaba tan poco interesada en Cisne, no pude ahondar pero ya habra oportunidad. **Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras**.

Gracias Ericastelo por el beteo del capitulo 3

Besotes y gracias por seguir ahí.

**Enichepi**


	28. Murallas abajo

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, pero el fic sí. Por si las moscas y alguien copy/paste por ahí -saludando con las manitos-

No mas palabras, he aquí el capi. Nos leemos abajo. -corazones-

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**Murallas abajo**

"Los más inútiles son aquellos quienes nunca cambian a través de los años" James M. Barrie

.

.

.

27 semanas después

Diciembre 12, 2012

_Bella_

Mirar el horizonte crearse desde la oscuridad mientras el sol aparece parece una estupenda metáfora para el final de una etapa ¿no es cierto? Pero no, no lo es… a menos que estés en un periodo que todo te parece cuestionable.

Porque una etapa no se termina simplemente porque todo parece más tranquilo. Las mejores cosas de la vida siempre vienen después de los peores momentos.

Charles me miraba desde mi regazo, implorando una solución a su problema, lo veía en sus ojos… verdes como los de su padre

Suspiré derrotada. ¿No podrían haber sido cafés como los míos? No, claro que no… luego que el color grisáceo con el cual nació desapareciera, cada día se hacían más y más claros. Esos mismos ojos que ahora me imploraban un alivio a su dolor.

¡Maldita genética y malditos dientes!

-Como me gustaría que no doliera tanto bebé, pero esos dientes te servirán para después…- le dije untando en mi dedo el gel anestésico que Sue me había recomendado el día que fuimos a visitarla hace un mes- Eso… anestesiemos esas malas encías.

Su boquita succionaba mi dedo mientras este aplicaba el gel sobre sus encías, sabía a fresa… suponía que eso le gustaba ¿verdad? Y si a la vez le calmaba el dolor era el mejor regalo que pudieron hacerle al mundo.

Mi pobre bebé.

Esperaba que pudiera descansar, Charles solo había dormido algo así como tres horas, así que estaba irritable y muy llorón. Luego de darle su biberón, intenté hacerlo dormir una vez más.

Besé su cabecita y lo dejé descansar, salí a la terraza dejando la cortina abierta de tal modo que pudiera ver a través del vidrio el pequeño bultito que formaba su cuerpo en su cuna. A pesar del calor constante de este estado, el aire parecía más frío de lo normal, y la verdad sea dicha no me importaba estar a la intemperie en lo absoluto, después de todo era invierno ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Calor abrasador?

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para continuar haciendo lo que hacía cada vez que quedaba sola… Pensar.

Argh.

Florida. Es un buen destino en diciembre, ¿verdad? Por suerte la cabaña estaba bien equipada con aire acondicionado y todo eso… un lujo y a la vez una necesidad. Edward no permitiría otra cosa que lo mejor para su hijo… y para mí.

¡Rayos! Aún no lograba acostumbrarme.

Esa fue su condición, entre muchas otras, claro está…

No escatimar en gastos y comodidades, visitas semanales, contacto… yo solo le pedí a cambio tiempo, nada más ni nada menos.

Ya habían pasado ocho meses ¿Quién lo hubiese creído? Seis meses fuera de esa gran mansión, lejos de Chicago y de él.

Gané esa pequeña batalla, pero la verdad era que sentía que había perdido algo mucho más valioso.

Dios, después de eso…

Recuerdos, es todo lo que quedaba y todo lo que al final tenemos para pensar y tomar decisiones.

Esa noche que estuvo a punto de… abusar…No, no me gusta usar esa palabra, es ahora cuando entiendo lo desesperado que estaba. Cometió un error… cometió muchos errores la verdad…

Dios, esos días… fueron un infierno.

Durante ese tiempo salía de la habitación de huéspedes solamente para cuidar y alimentar a Charles, lloraba lo que restaba del día y de la noche, comía menos… me sentía vacía, insultada, ultrajada y débil. No podía verlo, escucharlo y él tampoco intentaba hacerlo. Supongo que no tenía el coraje para hacerlo en ese entonces… Edward nunca fue valiente, era un cobarde…

Ahora le agradezco ese tiempo que me permitió, necesitaba ese periodo de depuración, sacar todo de mi interior antes de poder enfrentarlo de nuevo. Mi corazón se había roto en mil pedacitos, sus palabras, sus mentiras… ¿Qué me quería? Mentiras, todas ellas…¡No las necesitaba! ¡No eran necesarias!

Mi autoestima estaba tan baja y pisoteada que no podía creer nada de eso ¿Él queriéndome a mí? ¡Por favor! ¡Él solo quería utilizarme!

Continué con mis clases, mantuve mi interés de aprender. Tomé clases de idioma, de finanzas avanzadas, de gestión administrativa… todas para liderar a Cisne. Le demostraría a todos que no estaba hecha de material débil, era fuerte… no podían destruirme ¡Edward no lo lograría! Me hice fuerte, intenté hacerme fuerte…pero cada noche lloraba una o dos horas, con el pecho apretando fuerte sobre mi corazón.

Implorando un poco de amor propio, de sinceridad y de tranquilidad… nada de eso estaba obteniendo.

No despedí a Jasper pero realicé una visita a las oficinas para dejarle claro quién era el jefe, ese día vestida con lo mejor que pude obtener, marcas que había escuchado pero jamás usado, Tia se encargó de que las obtuviera. Luego, con esas mismas prendas me dirigí a mansión de Carlisle, donde Esme me recibió y permitió el paso a la habitación de su esposo. La madre de Edward parecía avergonzada y a la vez temerosa, antes de entrar a los aposentos de esa escoria abracé fuerte a Esme y le dejé saber que tenía a quién recurrir cuando tuviera el valor para dejarlo.

Luego abrí la puerta y con paso firme entré. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su computador.

-_Dije que no quiero el maldito café, mujer inútil._

-_No esperaba que quisieras recibirme, por eso no me anuncié.-_ Me posicioné bien erguida con mis tacones, aparentando la sólida confianza que no tenía bajo ninguna circunstancia, claro que él no lo sabía.

_-¡Qué haces aquí, ladrona!_

-_Vengo a presentarme formalmente ante mis subordinados ¿No es eso lo que hacen los buenos jefes?_

-_¿Cómo…. Co…?_

-_Shhush._- recuerdo el movimiento de dedo, negándole y a la vez ridiculizándolo- No te esfuerces, ya estás un poco viejo para esto ¿No lo crees?

Su cara se coloreó de un fuerte rojo y su ceño imposiblemente fruncido empezó a formarse.

-_¡Esme! ¡Esme ven aquí!_

-_No lo hagas, no seas patético. Solo vengo a informarte que esas insignificantes acciones, esas que forman la parte mayoritaria de tu holding_.- miré mis uñas intentando parecer aburrida.- _no __durarán__ mucho en mis manos, las venderé por centavos… ¿Y qué crees? No te quedará nada._

-_Hija de puta ¡No podrás!-_ intentó levantarse pero no lo logró, en cambio intentó arrojar su notebook hacía mí, pero al no tener la fuerza este cayó a metros de mis pies.

-_Edward y yo lo haremos, y seremos lo que tú nunca pudiste ¿Eso te duele? ¿Haber despreciado a qui__é__n pudo ser tu hijo? Sí, porque lo sé… Puede que él sea tu hijo, pero un padre no se hace solo por genes, un padre es quien ama y educa, cría y perdona… algo que __tú__ ni siquiera sabes que existe._

Sin más, salí de la habitación y de la vida de ese hombre. A pesar que todo lo que dije fue una vil mentira, él se merecía un poco de su propia medicina… jamás podría vender esas acciones. No sería capaz de tocarlas con lo contaminadas que estaban. Eran de Edward y no solo de él, también de sus hermanos.

Horas más tarde de ese día, encontré en la habitación de Charles un sobre con todas las transacciones y poderes que ahora tenía la fundación. Edward lo había dejado ahí.

Traición, mentiras… no podía soportarlo. No lei esos papeles hasta mucho después.

Los días que siguieron descubrí que ningún ser humano es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cada golpe de la vida y no desmoronarse alguna vez, lo que hace a las personas fuertes, maduras… es el modo que tienen de curarse, levantarse y seguir adelante. Perdonar… eso requiere tiempo y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Edward intentó hablarme pero no podía reunir el valor para escucharlo, no ahora… y al cabo de unos intentos y algunos gritos de por medio, lo entendió.

¿Qué no era maduro? ¿Qué no era sensato apartarlo? Lo sabía, pero el dolor no se iba, el día que habláramos tendría que estar entera e integra, no destruida y recogiendo pedazos de mí mientras hablábamos…

Necesitaba tiempo, para pensar las cosas, para comprenderlas, para explicármelas a mí misma antes de escuchar lo que tenía que decirme… y luego, estaba segura, necesitaría otro tiempo para asimilar sus palabras.

Y pensar de que en ese tiempo, Edward y yo estábamos a años luz de una conversación civilizada, yo aún lo defendía. Porque en su desesperación por arreglar sus errores, él había recurrido a lo que nunca había hecho antes… había tratado de ser sincero, contarme sus razones, sus motivos y su historia… sin lograrlo completamente hasta mucho después.

Ese día entró cuando estaba acunando a Charles, pasándole unos juguetes que había soltando al piso y haciéndole caras para que me regalara una de sus hermosas sonrisas. No me sorprendió verlo serio y decidido pues sabía que lo haría uno de estos días, las noticias estaban en todos lados, la televisión, la prensa escrita y la internet. Por fin había logrado separar su empresa de _C.E.E Holding_, ahora era independiente y Carlisle estaba furioso… lo imaginaba gritándole a todo el mundo, y esperando que en cualquier momento su empresa se destruyera por las ventas de acciones en la bolsa.

-_Esto tiene que acabar.-_ dijo parando en el umbral y fijando su vista en mí, como si estuviera de algún modo pidiendo permiso para dar más pasos ¿Irónico, no? Yo tenía el poder ahora y no lo quería.

Intenté recordar esa sensación de temor, odio e incluso inseguridad que pensaba tenía contra él, pero ya no había nada, mi pecho estaba vacío. Creía que le temía pero eso no podía estar más alejado de la verdad, cierta noche entre lágrimas y recuerdos dolorosos, me di cuenta que ese intento de control… lo que sucedió aquella noche había sido el último intento de él por tener algún grado de poder en su vida, todo se le estaba desmoronando y yo era su última esperanza por sentirse él mismo. Edward no podía tolerar un fracaso más… y de todas formas, ¿qué importaba si había traicionado a la mujer que obligó a casarse con él? ¿No era ella solo un instrumento? ¿No era yo un instrumento bien afinado y utilizado? Yo fui la que se creó vanas esperanzas, yo fui la única culpable de todo lo que se desmoronó en mi interior… mi culpa, su culpa… yo solo quería una cosa de él y esa noche, la primera noche que Edward me pareció un hombre valiente… la obtuve.

_-¿Qué tiene que acabar precisamente?_ –Contesté de la manera más tranquila y cortés posibles. Ya no me afectaba, porque había comprendido y aceptado lo que yo significaba para él… nada.

Amor unilateral y esas mierdas. ¿Qué importa que no te amen como tú amas, eh? ¿Qué importa? El único amor que no se va nunca es el de la familia, Charles… él me amaba incondicionalmente, eso me bastaba. ¿Cierto? Cierto.

Y del mismo modo en que ese amor había aparecido, ahora no estaba. No sentía nada por él, solo consideración porque, lo quisiera o no, era el padre de Charles, y era uno muy bueno… siempre preocupándose y viéndolo crecer día a día. ¿Qué más podía pedirle? Me había dejado sola, no se había metido en mi camino cuando entendió que no lo quería en el él… y el dolor había mitigado luego de algunas semanas.

Ahora estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

Estaba anestesiada, estaba… bien.

¿Verdad?

-_Isabella, estoy cansado de evitarte, de tragarme todas las palabras que tengo atoradas en mi garganta cada vez que te veo salir de la habitación a la entro__.__ Tenemos que hablar y si no quieres hablar, está bien porque toda esta conversación la haré yo._

-_Está bien, te escucho.-_ Eso lo hizo pestañear un poco, al parecer estaba preparado para otra batalla campal y no la obtuvo.

_-¿Qué cambió?_

-_Ahora quiero escucharlas, merezco saberlo__,__ ¿No crees? ¿Crees que merezco una explicación? A mí me gustaría una, pero si desde el principio me dejaste claro que me utilizaste… no veo mayor explicación que esa._

-_No es así, no es…_

- _¿Sabes una cosa Edward?_- Mi voz era monocorde y sin vida, Charles movía sus manitos tratando de alcanzar un mechón de mi cabello al tiempo que llevaba a su boca el juguete de goma.- _Para serte sincera no me importa, pero me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad alguna vez… solo una vez en tu vida ¿Es mucho pedir?_

Mi mirada encontró la suya derrotada y ansiosa. Parecía estar perdiendo una batalla que yo creía estar cediéndole. Por un momento me enojé y frustré. ¡Nada era lo que parecía con él! No tenía como darle el maldito gusto alguna vez en mi vida.

Me desconcertó un momento hasta que volvió a hablar obligándome a colocarme esa máscara que tan bien había perfeccionado con el tiempo.

_-¿Quieres la verdad? Está bien, te daré la verdad_.- Se acercó y caminó hasta sentarse en el baúl frente a la silla mecedora en la que me encontraba entreteniendo a Charles, quien al ver o sentir a su padre dejó inmediatamente de interesarse en los juguetes. El sol de esa tarde iluminaba su silueta como si brillara. ¿Qué idiota recordar esas cosas, no?- _Sí, te utilicé y sí, tenía toda la intención de hacerlo desde el momento en que te propuse la idea de la fundación, fue la manera perfecta de empezar todo… de hundir a Carlisle, y demostrarle lo bueno que soy y lo competente __que soy__ para liderar la empresa familiar, lo comprometido que estaba con todo. Quitarle la empresa __de__ sus propios dedos… una idea brillante. Incluso mi tío, Aro Vulturi tenía una idea similar y trabajar de encubierto bajo el nombre de la fundación era perfecto… nadie sospechó porque nadie asociaba tu apellido conmigo, no debieron de confiarse__,__ ¿verdad? Pero claro, Carlisle supo de ti en el mismo momento que su contable más confiable le dijo que ya no tenía el porcentaje de acciones mayoritario del holding, un golpe duro._

Me pregunté en ese momento si sabía de mi visita a su padre. Sin embargo su sonrisa irónica me tomó por sorpresa, de la misma forma que sus palabras lo estaban haciendo ahora, a pesar de haberlas escuchado en otro momento. Su tono, su tono daba tanta nueva información que por un momento me pareció demasiado, sin embargo quería escuchar más por lo que seguí en silencio acunando a Charles, esperando a que continuara, a que no se le fuera el valor que había encontrado.

-_Carlisle siempre __dudó__ de mí, eso no es un secreto. Nunca me vio como un igual…-_ esperó, tragó saliva y miró el horizonte antes de seguir.- _Yo no era su hijo__.__ ¿Para qué molestarse en considerarlo? Cuando pequeño no lo sabía, luchaba y luchaba por hacer las cosas más geniales, las mejores notas, los mejores proyectos para que me viera como veía a mis hermanos__,__ ¿__p__ara qué? Para nada, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará. El hijo bastardo de Esme, así era como me llamaba entre sus amigos más cercanos, no era digno ni siquiera de una mirada aprobatoria. Cometí error tras error luego cuando me hice mayor, conseguí siempre el mejor partido para llevar a casa, la mujer más hermosa, la más rica, no me importaba que no fuese inteligente… solo quería que mi padre la aprobara, que viera el buen futuro que conseguiría, los buenos negocios a futuro… había una chica, Megan, a quien conocí unas semanas luego de graduarme. Era todo lo que buscaba para impresionar a Carlisle, bella, rica, inteligente y muy muy manejable, era perfecta, tanto que hasta __llegué__ a enamorarme de ella, __a__ encapricharme en realidad. Estúpido de mi parte si me lo preguntas. La __llevé __ a casa varias veces y todos parecían fascinados, incluso Carlisle… estaba eufórico, por fin me reconocía mediante Megan ¡__Qué __ tonteria! ¡Claro que Carlisle la aprobaba! Ella daba buenas mamadas, él lo comprobó de primera mano… maldita hija de puta._

Su expresión me sobresaltó, y también a Charles. Esta parte de la historia me tenía asombrada y con el corazón en un hilo. Parecía que su voz se quebraba a veces y otras tantas se endurecían como el acero. ¿Carlisle sedujo a su novia o fue al revés? ¡Qué clase de personas son! Pero lo que más me hacía remover mi interior eran las otras confesiones, eran tantas y tan importantes… Edward no era hijo de Carlisle… Carlisle engañó a Esme… se acostó con la novia de su hijo…

Santo Dios.

_-¿Esme…?_

-_No se enteró, no sé si con el tiempo lo supo… fue una época dura para mí. Desaparecí unos meses en Europa, como mi hermano y a la vez diferente. Volví con una misión, con todas mis emociones endurecidas, no quería otra cosa que venganza… pero sabía jugar mis cartas, sabía que la paciencia __era__ la mejor arma. Me envenené, lo sé. Ya no hacía las cosas por los sentimientos correctos. Nadie era de fiar, no tenía nada ni a nadie… mi madre, siempre fiel a ese hijo de puta y la entendí, Carlisle tiene mucho poder… o por lo menos tenía, sin el Holding… ya no le queda mucho y eso lo tiene enfurecido._

Silencio, no lo estaba mirando acariciaba la mejilla regordeta de Charlie mientras parecía intentar dormirse en mis brazos.

-_Ahora lo sabes… sabes porque soy así._

-_No sé… yo…_

-_Bueno, el resto de la historia lo sabes. Me rodeé de víboras solo porque podía controlarlas y no corría el peligro de involucrarme de más, como con Megan ¿Estúpido, eh? Nunca pensé que fueran tan astutas como Ángela… la puedo odiar hasta cierto punto, pero tampoco puedo del todo… gracias a ella Charles y tú están aquí, en mi vida._

-¿Qué… Qué quieres decir con eso?

_-¡Qué te amo! ¡Eso significa_!- gritó tratando de pasar sus manos por su cabello, cerrando sus ojos derrotado. Por mi parte estaba estupefacta.-_¡Maldita sea! Pensé que todo se había acabado cuando murió esta víbora, pero no… estabas tú, embarazada de mi hijo, un hijo que quería por las razones equivocadas. Este tiempo, he estado pensando mucho en ti, en mí… en nuestra familia.-_ sus palabras dolían y hacían sangrar heridas que creí cerradas. Oh Dios.- _¿La cagué, verdad? Me enseñaste con tu tozudez, testarudez y fuerza lo importante… Unos meses bastó para que me demostraras que la familia es lo que está ahí siempre. Nunca lo había tenido Bella, nunca en mi vida había tenido a alguien ahí por mí de esa forma tan incondicional en la que tú estabas para mí, en la que Charles sonríe cuando lo acunó en mis brazos. El día de mi cumpleaños, no me sentía merecedor de una celebración, cuando no podía mostrar mi valía antes Carlisle__.__ ¿Quién era yo para que me celebrasen, eh? Ahora comprendo que a ti y a Charles no debo demostrarles nada, solo ser el mejor padre que pueda, la familia es lo primero y ustedes son mi familia._

-_Bella__,__ no puedo dejarte ir_.- continuó.-_no puedo hacerlo, pero tampoco puedo obligarte a estar a mi lado cuando te produce tanto dolor y veo, veo cómo te destruye día a día. Es cierto lo que te dije ese día, lo siento Bella, no debí…creía que te perdía, no podía… Te amo__,__ Bella__,__ y es por eso que te daré la libertad de ir donde quieras, para que puedas estar tranquila y volver a ser tú._

_-¿Irme?_

Estaba evadiendo la cuestión más importante en forma de defensa, acunaba a mi hijo con una especie de escudo, tanto que no se sintió correcto así que me levanté de la mecedora y arropé a mi hijo en su cuna, dándole la espalda a un Edward que se había puesto de pie al mismo instante en que yo lo había hecho.

-_Me dejaste claro que necesitas tiempo y me queda aún más claro que ese tiempo tiene que ser sin mí tan cerca. Podría rogarte que no me dejes, que no me alejes de mi hijo pero sé que él te necesita más, solo pido visitas y contacto con él… y si quieres saber de mí, estaré ahí Bella, para cuando creas que puedas perdonarme, hablar y… del resto, el tiempo dirá__.__ ¿Es mucho pedir?_

_-¿Y si decido que deseo el divorcio? ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Qué pasará con todos los contratos que firmé, que firmamos?-_ cuestioné alterada, no creyéndole ni una de sus palabras. No podía ser cierto, no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? ¿Por qué no estaba feliz o aliviada?

-_Bella, esos contratos fueron quemados hace meses. No son válidos porque no existen… tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo__,__ excepto alejarme de Charles__. E__so no lo permitiré._

_¿Que los contratos, qué?__ No es cierto_.

-_Lo es._

-_No te creo.-_ susurré tomando con fuerza la madera de la cuna.- _No puedo hacerlo. __Tú __no quieres a nadie, menos a mí__.__ ¿Cómo podrías? Siempre fuiste egoísta, todo para ti era manipulable y ahora… ahora me dices que me quieres… Oh Dios…_

-_No me lo digas a mí, me estoy haciendo a la idea aún ¿Sabes?-_ intentó bromear a su costa pero la voz no lo acompañó. Aún era muy pronto para ello-_Verás, cuando pierdes algo es cuando más lo valoras… eso es lo que me pasó. Solo intento hacer las cosas bien por primera vez contigo. Podría rogarte que me quisieras pero eso no sería real, que me creyeras porque seguramente tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte, luego de todas las cosas con las que te amenacé. Bella te mereces lo mejor, quiero que tengas lo mejor… tú y Charles_.

_-Esto es demasiado._

_-Perdón._

_-Antes no decías esa palabra, nunca._

_-Antes no estaba enamorado de ti._

_-¡Deja de decir eso!_

_-¡El que no lo diga no lo hace menos cierto!_

Su silencio demostró frustración y a la vez resignación.

_-¿Por qué deberías creerme, no? Estoy viendo un especialista, tengo tantas mierdas que arreglar de mi vida, Dios… mi hijo ni __tú __tienen la culpa de eso, y aún así arrastré todo hacia ustedes y todo se me devolvió. Lo siento Bella, de verdad lo siento._

_-Creía que estaba preparada para esto pero no lo estoy._

Edward caminó hacia la cuna y tomó a Charles en sus brazos, lo abrazó fuerte, le besó su coronilla y lo mantuvo en el hueco de su cuello y hombro mientras sacaba un sobre de su chaqueta…

Besó por última vez la cabeza de nuestro hijo y por un momento breve creí ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla, al momento en que alargó su mano y rozó la mía con la suya, luego de acunar al bebé y salir por la puerta dejando el sobre con su contenido a los pies de la cuna.

Tantos meses había pasado desde entonces pero todo parecía haber sucedido el día de ayer.

El sonido de mi teléfono celular me despertó del vívido recuerdo de ese momento, últimamente lo había estado repitiendo cada vez que me quedaba sola, una y otra vez… y luego otra vez como si fuera una de esas fastidiosas repeticiones de series antiguas.

¡Argh!

Entré lo más rápido y sigilosa posible, casi corriendo para agarrar el celular, apretar aceptar y ponerlo en mi oído sin que la musiquita despertara a Charles, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de mirar quien era en la desesperación por terminar con el molesto sonidito.

-Quien quiera que sea, si despertó a mi hijo… lo pagará caro.- dije cerrando la ventana corrediza lentamente y caminando nuevamente a la terraza.

La playa estaba solitaria, cálida y muy pacífica, para ser invierno.

-¿Sus dientes le molestan de nuevo?

-Oh, Edward.- recoloqué el teléfono en mi oído al tiempo que me sentaba en el primer escalón del camino hacia la playa. El vestido de lino blanco serpenteaba con el viento, ligero y ligeramente cálido tan diferente del de Chicago.

La verdad era que la pequeña casa a orillas de la playa era un lujo que jamás tuve y que ahora disfrutaba más bien por imposición que por petición. Sin embargo, no iba a mentir, me encantaba… un lugar tranquilo, hermoso, cálido… solo para mí y todos mis demonios.

A veces pensaba que quizás yo también necesitaba terapia, era una cuestión que estaba considerando seria y absolutamente.

-Solo un poco, solo que le ha costado dormir.

-Oh.

De todos estos meses que me trasladé a esta casita, el único tema que Edward y yo compartimos sin hacerlo incómodamente era de Charles. ¿Cómo ha estado, comió bien, dijo su primera palabra, ya camina?… Edward viaja todos los fines de semana, se queda en una cabaña adjunta y se lleva a Charles para estar con él. Nunca hablamos otra vez del "Nosotros" porque él sabía, supongo, que cuando estuviera lista… yo daría el primer paso. Me preguntaba cuanta paciencia tendría un hombre como él, sin embargo algo es seguro, jamás pensé que la suya duraría seis meses, a estas alturas imaginaba que estaría encerrada una vez más, con mil contratos nuevos y cientos de amenazas poderosas… pero no.

¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan cínica como para no tener esperanzas?

-Entonces está dormido…- dijo Edward al otro lado de la línea solo para romper el silencio.

Dios, me sentía pésimo haciendo esto pero no encontraba forma de hacer esto mejor para los dos.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y él por su parte había tenido la consideración de no insistir pero si demostrar mediante acciones que él hablaba muy en serio… no más palabras al respecto, pero sus miradas… gestos cuando estaba aquí, y sabía que no eran intencionales, que él creía que no estaba mirando, que pasaban desapercibidos. ¿Quién era este Edward? Claramente uno que muy pocas veces se dejó ver con anterioridad, de esas pocas veces que dejaba sus murallas abajo… como cuando teníamos relaciones, justos después de que ambos llegábamos al orgasmo, esa mirada… justo esa era la que mostraba a veces.

Me confundía y enojaba a la vez. Me mareaba.

Porqué recordaba lo mucho que me gustaba cuando la veía en él en ese tiempo.

-Ajá.

-Te dejo, llamaré en otro momento.

Silencio, pero aún no cortaba la línea. ¿Sienten esa tensión? Pues, ¡Uf! Yo la siento casi palpable.

-Eh, espera…

-¿Sí?

¡No tengas esperanzas tonto! Dejé que mi corazón se calmara un poco antes de contestar ¿Qué te pasa inútil? Quería decirle, pero como hablas con un músculo cardiaco ubicado bajo todas esa costillas y carne ¿eh?

Y… ¿Por qué estoy pensando tantas estupideces? Dios…

-¿Cuan… Cuando vienes?

-El miércoles, una semana antes de Navidad.

Oh sí, Navidad. ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado completamente. Una parte de mí comenzó a ponerse frenética planeando y pensando en los seres queridos. Fechas especiales que dejan de serlo cuando no piensas en el tiempo, cuando el tiempo ya no tiene valor, solo lo cuentas en los meses que tiene tu hijo…

¡Que no estoy loca! Solo un tanto confundida y en crisis.

-Mierda…

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Navidad? ¿Es Navidad?

Él solo rió, y nuevamente el silencio.

Ese silencio incómodo. Sí, ese mismo.

De un momento a otro tuve unas inmensas ganas de reír por lo estúpido de la situación, pero evidentemente no lo hice, no ganaba absolutamente nada con ello… solo un poco de humillación, tal vez.

-Espero no te moleste, me tomé la libertad de enviarle regalos a tus amigos. Sue y sus hijos, los dueños de ese restaurante en el que trabajabas y tú amigo ese…

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo?- pregunté curiosa y un poco alarmada, déjenme decirles que pasé completamente por alto el hecho de que haya hecho una casi intromisión – aunque necesaria y agradecida- a mis asuntos. Edward, seguía siendo el engreído y controlador bastardo de siempre, con la única diferencia que sus motivos ahora parecían más sinceros y mejor encaminados que antes. Las personas no cambian su esencia, solo cambian el objetivo de ellas y en esto radica la maldad o bondad.

Edward, aunque intentara acallar su instinto controlador y mandón, seguía ahí y lo entendía. Me divertía incluso.

-Jacob.

¿Q… Qué?

-¿Jake? ¿Has encontrado a Jake?- salté del peldaño y caminé un poco hacia la playa, luego cuando sentí que la emoción me dejaba de invadir, volví a la terraza a mirar como dormía –por fin- Charles.

¿Jacob había vuelto? ¿Estaba bien?

-Hace unos días, vino… perdón. Exigió verte.- casi podía sentir como hacia rodar sus ojos al decir la frase.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado?

-No me pareció oportuno, aún estas lidiando con…

-¡No importa! Dios… ¡No decidas cosas por mí! Soy capaz de hacerlo yo…

-Pero él… y tú...

Su tono era dudoso, pero a la vez duro, como si temiera confesar realmente por qué no lo había dicho.

-No quiero que lo veas ahora, ¿_Okay_? No hasta que podamos…

-Edward…

Yo sabía lo que iba a decir, lo sabía perfectamente.

_No hasta que podamos_… arreglar lo nuestro ¿Verdad? Pero ¿había algo que arreglar? Este exilio me lo había autoimpuesto yo misma, es más algunas veces viajaba con Charles y visitaba a mis amigos, pero Jake… con Jake es diferente, hace meses… meses que no lo veo, no sé nada de él desde que le rompí el corazón… Oh Dios, soy la peor, ¡La peor!

-Te llamo después.

-¡Edward!

Y sin más me cortó. ¿Por qué me cortaba? ¿¡Que se cree este…?!

_Celos_…

¿Qué? No… No puede, quiero decir cómo podría si…No. No… no.

"_Antes no estaba enamorado de ti" "Te podría rogar que me quisieras…"_

Palabras en repetición en mi cabeza, como un disco rayado.

"_Te amo"_

¿Aún en todo este tiempo? ¿Esperaría? No, Edward… no lo haría ¿verdad?

Ese tema, precisamente ese tema era el que me tenía aún en esta playa paradisiaca, casi escondida de él y a la vez a la vista.

Durante este tiempo había entendido tantas cosas, comprendido un poco de ambas… tenía millones de dudas, dudas que me aterraba preguntarle al dueño de ellas, porque no sabía si podía, si quería o si me aceptaría las preguntas. ¿Estaría dispuesto a responderme sinceramente?

Tomé el teléfono con tanta fuerza que si no estuviera segura que era una enclenque, podría pensar que lo había roto por la mitad, tenía unos deseos enormes de volver a llamarlo solo con el objetivo de cortarle cuando contestara… pelear, discutir como en los viejos tiempos… pero no y … ¡ARGH!

Sin más tiré el teléfono a la arena frente a la terraza, solo para correr a buscarlo a los segundos después culpándome por tratar tan mal un aparato tan caro.

Me sentía que estaba volviendo a los quince por cómo me comportaba, lo cual me hacia enojar aún más.

¿Cuándo acabará esto?

Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos al momento que me sentaba en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras. Al momento que había tirado mi espalda en la moqueta, estirando completamente mi cuerpo había tomado una decisión, de esas importantes…única en su clase.

Navidad… _Ok__a__y_, Navidad.

Jo, jo…¿Jo?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA:<strong> ¿Hay alguien ahí? Hola, sí. Hola a ustedes las con eterna paciencia con esta servidora. Gracias por esperar el capitulo, ha sido una eternidad lo sé. Gracias a todas las dejaron sus RR en el cap anterior, el internado y los informes no me han dejado tiempo de responderlos como antaño, pero ¿Adivinen qué? En tres días más ¡Bye bye! Muy feliz por eso y también por tener un poco más de tiempo libre. Tengo todo planeado –risas malvadas- Pero pasando a lo importante, gracias por sus RR, los análisis, las criticas constructivas, las amenazas de muerte y persecución, los gritos desesperados… son lo mejor, Gracias por ser ustedes en cada uno de los Reviews. Ya me puse cursi –Alejate de mi demonio!- Le decía a Eri que haría una broma sobre que como termino en navidad el prox cap seria actualizado en esa fecha, pero me hizo entrar en razón hahahaha. No, el prox cap NO será en esa fecha sino mucho mucho antes, prometo demorar menos.

Por eso le doy las gracias a ERICASTELO por trabajar un domingo de beta (el finde es para flojear! XD), solo para que pudiera subir el capitulo luego. Gracias, My sappy moment is over.

Pondré en el blog, las tenidas de Bella, la de playa y la visita a Carlisle. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Besotes. **Enichepi**


	29. Navidad en Florida

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de S Meyer, quien por cierto si no lo sabían dijo que probablemente Edward moría en la batalla con los Vulturi, sí dijo eso. Así que todo es más bonito en los fics. Es por eso hermanos que estamos aquí. Amen.

gracias por no lincharme pero por el momento mi dirección actual continua desconocida. Muacs

Gracias por el beteo a _**Ericastelo**_, Regalo adelantado y dedicado por su inminente cumpleaños, no estoy autorizada a decir cuantos, así que el número de velas en el pastel quedará solo para las de la CIA.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

_Lo que uno aprenden de los errores, otros los aprenden mucho antes de siquiera pensarlo. Anónimo._

**Capitulo XXIX**

Traté de colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol de Navidad por tercera vez consecutiva en un lapso de treinta minutos sin éxito. Suspiré frustrada tratando de despeinar mi cola tratando de imaginar una forma de hacerlo sin tener que exponerme a la humillación pública. Miré a Charles de reojo, por lo menos era una entretención para mi hijo quien se reía y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido en su silla frente al árbol.

Esperaba que pronto dijera una palabra, la que fuera…

-¿Te parece gracioso pequeño? ¿Ah?- le dije acercándome como si quisiera hacerle una travesura, algo que Charles había asociado muy bien como diversión, por la siempre sonora y fuerte carcajada que emitía cuando me veía venir en su dirección con esta expresión en mi rostro y cuerpo, así que sin más preámbulo lo tomé de su silla, lo levanté y lo llené de besos babosos que compartíamos de vez en cuando… eran besos de amor ¡Obviamente!

Lo tenía a la altura de mi rostro cuando empezó a explorar con sus manitos mi cabeza… yo diría más que explorar golpear, pero sabía que no lo hacía con maldad, mi pequeño fortachón… porque dolía un poco en especial cuando se iba por las cosas brillantes que colgaban de mis orejas.

-Suelta eso, Charles, suelta mis aros…- lo alejé un poco, tomando sus manos para soltar sus dedos de mis aros.

Genial. Yo, Isabella Swan, nunca me ponía aros, no son mi estilo ¿Saben? Solo que hoy quería estar un poco diferente y había optado por ellos, los únicos que tenía en esta cabaña… claro, sin ningún motivo especial…

Charles comenzó a saborear sus manos como si fueran lo más delicioso y fantástico de la vida cuando logré separarlas de mis aros, combinado todo con esa mirada pícara y astuta que definitivamente no había sacado de mí.

Suspiré rendida.

Mientras lo volvía a dejar en su silla y limpiarlo un poco para seguir adornando la pequeña cabaña, miré el reloj. En cinco horas más…

Gruñí, retándome internamente por estar tan nerviosa, por el hecho de que en cinco horas más Edward llegaba para quedarse por las festividades. No tenía intención de sobre adornar la cabaña, ni nada por ese estilo solo un poco para hacer la primera Navidad de Charles memorable aunque él mismo no la recordara. Y aunque para remediar eso le sacaría fotos, no estaba muy animada por la fecha ¿Saben? Pero esta mañana, una urgencia estúpida me sobrevino y nada más despertar Charles y darle su primer biberón del día partimos al _WallMart_ más cercano como si fuera _BlackFriday_. Todo lo que fuera rojo, verde, dorado y brillante entraba al carro y en eso me encontraba ahora… adornando la cabaña y preparando algunas cosas típicas de las festividades.

Además pasamos por unas tiendas para comprar regalos de navidad… Muy atrasados, lo sé pero es mejor que nada, mi padre siempre lo decía.

Charlie…

Papá hubiese estado muy contento con el menú y dado que antes no nos alcanzaba para todo lo que quisiéramos preparar, ahora podía decir que esto sería un sueño para él… y para mí, si él estuviera vivo.

No consideraba tener dinero algo de suma importancia, pero luego de todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, sí que reconocía que era una necesidad, una necesidad que nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas, irreverentes y fantásticas… pero definitivamente no te da lo más importante.

Oh no.

Hace tiempo que no se me apretaba el pecho de la nostalgia y el cariño, más aún sabiendo que no podría visitar su tumba este año y dejarle un poco de pastel navideño sobre el mármol con su nombre ¿Era una mala hija? En la llamada de ayer, Sue me comentó que en unos de sus viajes a Chicago había ido a visitar la tumba de mi padre, me sorprendió que me dijera que estaba muy cuidada y con flores frescas… No podía imaginar quién hiciese eso, pero a la vez si que podía… y me hacía encoger mi pecho un poco más.

La pregunta de siempre: ¿Por qué?

Y… ¿Saben qué? Lo peor de todo era que él ya me había dicho el porqué y poco a poco empezaba a creerle.

-¡Estúpida!- me autogrité mientras recogía la estrella dorada y la tiraba sobre el sofá.

¿A quién quería engañar? Ochos meses es tiempo suficiente, había tomado mi decisión y ya era tiempo de volver a la realidad, cualquiera que sea lo que me esperase en Chicago… Sí, tenía cosas pendientes, cosas que hablar y aclarar con muchas personas, no solo con él pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por fin.

Había reunido el valor de seguir.

Admito cobardía, lo sé… pero en mi defensa ¿Qué se puede esperar de una persona con el corazón roto? Tenía que mantenerme fuerte por mi pequeño, pero aún así dolía y más dolía tener que hacerse la fuerte frente a todo cuando no te sientes la más fuerte en ese momento.

En fin… cuatro horas y contando. Por lo menos el pastel navideño estaba en el horno, las galletas enfriándose, el ponche en el refrigerador y…el muérdago en la puerta.

Charles se rió en su silla.

-No te rías de tu madre pequeño.- le dije apuntándolo con la espátula y colocándome un poco más roja de lo que ya estaba.

_Okay__._ ¿Qué tal una ducha? Sí, una ducha… y creo que ese vestido era una buena idea ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?

_Argh_.

.

.

.

Dos golpes fuertes y determinados irrumpieron en el silencioso espacio que teníamos Charles y yo en la cabaña, claro él dormía mientras yo miraba el techo acostada a su lado. ¿Nerviosa? No.

Para nada. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

_Genial_.

No mucho, mejor dicho. Así que ese sonido fuerte y característico me hizo saltar y casi tropezar con los tacones. ¡Mierda! Sin pensarlo dos veces y luego de echar por la borda dos horas tratando de decidir si usarlos o no, los tiré debajo de la cama y saqué unas _Flats_ rojas como el vestido, del borde del baja cama.

Corrí un poco, no lo voy a negar, para abrir la puerta. Aunque antes de abrir, repasé mi peinado, miré mi reflejo en el espejo contiguo y comprobé mi aliento.

No me hagan pensar en por qué hice todo aquello, simplemente sentí la necesidad de hacerlo ¿_Okay_? _Okay_.

Edward estaba parado con una maleta en sus manos y una mueca divertida y extraña en su rostro.

-Hola- dijo.

_TumTumTum_

-Hola- respondí, parada como tonta frente a la puerta. Viéndolo con su traje de dos piezas característicos de sus días laborales, nunca llegaba con esa ropa a la cabaña lo que me indicó que vino directamente de la oficina al aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo han estado?

¿Habíamos hablado por teléfono hace seis horas y preguntaba algo que ya sabía? Ah, sí… momentos incómodos y todo eso.

-Bien… Bien, sí bien. ¿Tú?

Mini Bella _a.k.a_ conciencia me golpeó duro en la pantorrilla por mi estupidez. ¿Y ahora imaginaba pequeñas personas en mi cabeza dándome lecciones?

-Bien también, un poco cansado ahora la verdad- dijo colocando la maleta un momento en el piso para pasar su mano sobre sus ojos a modo de despertarlos.- Siento haberme retrasado había tráfico a la salida de la carretera y el vuelo se atrasó un poco por la tormenta que había en Chicago.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres pasar?- recapacité por fin moviéndome del umbral para hacerle paso a él y su maleta.

Parecía muy cansado y un Edward cansado significaba un Edward sin muchas de sus defensas para proteger su fachada fría y dura, un Edward especial… era, ¿cómo lo llamaba? Ah sí, _mi Edward._

Aunque en el último tiempo ha sido frente a mí ese mismo Edward con más regularidad, sin poder evitar algunas de sus salidas egocéntricas, mandonas e intolerantes pero tampoco esperaba menos así que…

Cuando lo vi pasar con su maleta mi cabeza hizo un _clic _bastante fuerte…

Junto con un _TUM TUMTUM_ bastante peculiar.

¿Pensaba quedarse aquí? ¿Quiero decir… en la cabaña? Él nunca hacía eso…

Caminé un poco por la sala para darle espacio, quizás querría un poco de agua, soda o cerveza, ¿algo caliente quizás? Había sido un largo viaje. Me giré para preguntarle cuando noté que él me estaba mirando… no precisamente la cara.

_Okay_, sonrojo a la vista.

¿Por qué me puse este vestido tan apretado por el amor de Dios?

-¿Tienes sed?- pregunté tosiendo un poco, para liberar tensión.

-Sí, un poco…agua, sin gas, sin hielo. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Charles?- dijo dejando su maleta a un costado del sillón principal y encaminándose a la habitación.

Mandón como siempre. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estuve a punto de salir con una de mis muy conocidas respuesta como; ¿Por qué no te sirves el vaso tú solo? Pero me retuve, después de todo yo le había ofrecido ¿no?

Quizás era mi respuesta espontánea a su actitud dictatorial.

Aunque el ambiente entre nosotros no dejaba de ser incómodo… en estos ocho meses nunca había dejaba de ser incómodo. ¿A quién trato de engañar?

-Está durmiendo.

Su mueca resultó un poco desilusionada pero se entretuvo un rato mirando a su alrededor mientras iba a la cocina a traerle un vaso con agua del refrigerador.

Le llevé el vaso y lo coloqué en la mesita de café frente al sillón principal, sentándome en el extremo opuesto en el que él se había instalado ¡Ey! Por lo menos no estaba a cien metros de distancia ¿No?

Edward también lo notó.

-La cabaña está muy… navideña.

-¿No te gustó?

-¿Lo hiciste por mí?

Sonrojo nivel dos.

-¡No! Lo hice por Charles, esta es su primera Navidad ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Así que… ¿Te gustó? ¿No crees que es demasiado?

-No, Isabella, está… perfecto.

Su mirada se posó en mía un poco más del tiempo permitido para que resultara bien, normal, educado…

-Que bueno, porque ocupé tu tarjeta.- lancé sin pensarlo, modo defensa quizás y es que, ¿a quién mierda le importaba la tarjeta que había ocupado, cuando claramente ocupaba la mía en todo? Mierda…

Silencio.

Él tomó de su vaso sonriendo ante mi respuesta un poco altaneramente y yo lo miré tomarlo lenta y pausadamente, viendo mover y acomodar sus labios al borde del cristal. Hace tiempo que no sentía unos labios sobre los míos, sus labios en particular y a pesar que no tuvimos sexo en exceso, el que tuvimos estuvo bien, muuuy bien. Lo extrañaba… el sexo quiero decir, sí el sexo.

¿Por qué mierda estaba pensando eso?

Actualización: sonrojo nivel tres.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas por Chicago?- pregunté un poco enojada, cambiando el tono de mediante al darme cuenta.

-Bien, quiero decir… normales.

-Cuéntame- insistí y él no pudo ocultar su asombro. Si bien mi táctica inicial era cambiar de tema, lo cierto era que me interesaba. Me enteraba de cosas por el internet, las noticias y los cables financieros a los cuales me suscribí por aquel motivo, incluso me había afiliado a un blog de fans de la familia Cullen… Sí, es en serio y asusta. Incluso tengo un _Team_ pro y otro anti.

Como dije, asusta. Y bueno son mejores que el FBI porque me he enterado de cosas que ni ellos saben, estoy segura… pero aún así, saberlo de la boca de quien protagoniza cada noticia. Eso es otra cosa…

-¿Quieres saber de verdad?

-Sí.

-Nunca habías preguntado, es decir… nunca habíamos hablado más del hola, y adiós.

-No quería saber antes. Mira Edward, sé que esto es también parte culpa mía y aunque tú tienes la mayor de ella, sino toda y no me lo niegues.

-No planeaba hacerlo.

-_Shush_, déjame terminar…- le dije tirando mi mano para palmar su hombro para dar énfasis a mis palabras.- Bien, pues creo que esto de cerrarme a todo es inmaduro, lo queramos o no compartimos la vida de Charles y quiero saber que pasa en la tuya… bueno si quieres contarme… yo… Tú entiendes…

Se quedó mirándome unos segundos antes de decidir que decía la verdad, y también ver en su rostro un poco de esperanza quizás, resolución y entendimiento…

Sí, Edward estoy lista para empezar de nuevo. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta?

_Cuando se lo digas, estúpida mujer._

Si pudieras hacerle una mueca de desprecio a tu conciencia, de seguro se la haría ahora mismo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué cambió?

-Creo que… yo cambié.- hice una pequeña mueca avergonzada antes que él suspirara aliviado y un poco más animado. Sus ojos brillaron y yo quedé _wow._

_Creo que sus ojos nunca habían brillado antes, por lo menos en estos últimos ochos meses y es que tampoco nos habíamos visto mucho antes. Pero verlos, ahora… nostálgico__s__ y hermosos._

-¿De verdad quieres saber de lo que pasa en mi familia?

-Sí, quiero. Vamos, cuéntame.

-Bueno… - Parecía nervioso e incómodo, bienvenido al club guapo, y se me ocurrió que esta era la primera vez que hablábamos sin pelear, gritar o estar en una situación complicada y sí, yo también me puse nerviosa… un poco más-separé mi empresa del _holding _de mi padre finalmente y con todo trámite legal hace unos meses, creo que eso lo sabes- asentí para incitarlo a continuar mientras él reía un poco-. Carlisle está furioso, ahora está tratando de manchar mi imagen en el ámbito empresarial, pero no le está resultando luego de que se filtrara su escaso poder en C.E.E Holding luego de perder sus acciones. Verás un CEO que no se dé cuenta que está perdiendo su empresa, _tsktsk_, no es muy bien visto. Creo que eso lo viste en uno de tus cursos, ¿No? En fin…

Levanté una ceja ante su "Filtración" antes de que continuara, si podía leer mi mente o mi rostro sabría contestar y tendría un punto extra conmigo…

-_Okay_, tú ya sabes cómo soy, no tiene caso ocultar nada, ¿verdad?

-Creí que ocultar entre nosotros ya no era un tema.

-Sí, tienes razón, es que a veces pienso que te asustaras si cuento todo.

-Edward, solo quiero la verdad de ahora en adelante… en todo. ¿Podrás hacer eso? ¿Crees que puedes? Porque si no te crees capaz…

-Puedo hacerlo, es algo difícil pero puedo hacerlo, Bella. No esperes que haga lo que en mucho tiempo no hice de la noche a la mañana.

-Lo sé, pero tú tampoco esperes que me quede con las manos cruzadas no esperando nada más que sinceridad. Además, ¿me puedo asustar más de lo que ya lo hice?

Su expresión se endureció al momento que dije las palabras… ¿Muy pronto para bromear del tema? Al parecer sí.

_Genial Bella, ahora es tu turno de estropearlo._

-No puedes escapar más lejos de lo que ya lo has hecho, definitivamente no puedes- respondió y fue mi turno de sentirme un poco mal.

Ambos estábamos tensos, mirándonos y desafiándonos constantemente. Él tenía su punto y yo el mío. Nadie daba el brazo a torcer y sin embargo, esta disque pelea tenía un aire y toque diferente a todas las demás.

¿Qué? No sé, aún no lo logró figurar que era eso tan diferente de este momento.

Quizás porque ambos sabíamos que ya no teníamos nada más que perder, era que podíamos darlo todo.

-No hay caso contigo- dijo pasándose una mano por su pelo y luego desabrochando el único botón que mantenía su terno en su lugar.

-¿Qué?- pregunté mirando como se sacaba su saco y lo dejaba a un costado.

-Siempre logras sacarme de mis casillas sin siquiera proponértelo, tienes un don.

Reí un poco ante la afirmación y él sonrió conmigo.

Poco a poco el ambiente se destensaba… y se volvía ¿natural?

¿Hogareño?

_Pfff_.

-No me he olvidado de la sinceridad.

-Está bien. Yo filtré la información. ¿No esperabas que me quedara con las manos cruzadas mientras Carlisle quería destruir mi empresa y a mi familia, verdad? Porque eso no va a ocurrir, te enojes o no.

-No estoy enojada.

-Muy bien- respondió más brusco de lo normal como si estuviera esperando que explotara y le gritara.

No estaba muy lejos de hacerlo, pero no por proteger a su familia.

-Bien, cambié el nombre de la empresa también, así que estoy empezando con los clientes que tenía y prácticamente de cero. Bueno no tanto, pero se entiende. Por cierto, _Cisne_ sigue activo y dando buenos resultados, quiero decir hay miles de beneficiados con las becas y los préstamos.

-Espera… ¿Cambiaste el nombre de la empresa?

-Sí- dijo cauteloso.

-¿Por cuál?

-¿Es importante, Bella?

-Bueno, es curiosidad…

-Tú y tu curiosidad…

-¿Y bien?

El llanto de Charles interrumpió su respuesta y logró incluir en nosotros el instinto natural de todo padre, ambos nos levantamos como si tuviéramos un resorte en el trasero y corrimos hacia la habitación principal donde nuestro hijo pataleaba porque había despertado solo.

Hablando de mañosos y autoritarios. ¿No?

Antes de que pudiera tomarlo en mis brazos para consolarlo, Edward se me adelantó e hizo mi trabajo. Me enojé un segundo pero luego recobré la compostura porque habían sido varios días sin que se vieran y necesitaban su tiempo también. Edward era un excelente padre y ahora que me permitía observarlo, antes corría fuera y me escondía en alguna de las demás habitaciones… pero ahora que estaba decidida no veía el porqué y la imagen frente a mí, sí me derretía un poco.

Bueno eso no importaba, cuando hablaba de empezar de cero con Edward hablaba de una amistad verdadera, porque ya no sentía por él eso que creí sentir ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Verdad…

Una amistad sincera, eso era lo que podía ofrecerle al padre de mi hijo.

Así es.

Aunque la imagen de Edward jugando con Charles y haciéndolo reír y balbucear era memorable.

-Da..da...daaa- gritaba Charles a lo que Edward le hablaba, le estaba contando del clima de Chicago y que pronto conocería la nieve pero no ahora porque se podría enfermar- Baaa..

-Sí, te prometo que haremos esos ángeles en la nieve. ¿Quieres eso pequeño?

-Daaaa.

-Bien, porque yo también.

De pronto fue como si Edward se percató de mi presencia y lo asombró tanto como lo hizo cuando me di cuenta que le sonreía. Dudó un momento antes de acercarse y pasarme a nuestro hijo.

Lo tomé con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué me lo has pasado?

-Pensé que estabas esperando para hacer algo… estabas en el umbral mirándolos.

Y nunca lo hacía, _Okay_… entiendo.

Charles comenzó a moverse en mis brazos como si no quisiera estar ahí, algo que me hizo retener mi lengua de decir algo un poco pesado a Edward, y de mirar a mi hijo quien giraba y giraba como si quisiera buscar algo, estirando sus manos y sus pies al mismo tiempo, me estaba convirtiendo en una acróbata de primer nivel con este niño en mis brazos.

Hasta que dijo lo impensado.

-¡Pa…pa!

Creo que pasó una de esas inmensas motas enfrente de nosotros, mientras nos mirábamos con los ojos como platos y un movedizo Charles en mis brazos aún gritando "Papá" a diestra y siniestra.

¿Mi hijo había dicho su primera palabra?

¿Y no había sido mamá?

Me sentí un poco ofendida, debo confesarlo pero al ver la sonrisa de Edward y como este arrebataba a Charles de mis brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo en sus cachetitos, mi mal humor se esfumó por completo.

Escuchar la risa de ellos era como el remedio perfecto. ¿No?

-Dilo de nuevo pequeño… ¿a ver? Solo una vez más.

Mi hijo se calló y frunció el ceño y por un momento me vi reflejada en sus facciones. Y al parecer Edward también porque sonrió, le besó la coronilla y me miró.

-Creo que ha heredado la capacidad de hacerme perder la cabeza igual que su madre. ¿No crees?

Y esta vez yo me callé, y me sonrojé.

¿Perder la cabeza?

Cambiando de tema en 3…2…1

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

La pregunta lo descolocó y bueno, ¿qué esperaba?

¿Un beso?

…

-Bueno, la cabaña que usaba se la pasé a Tia y Benjamín…

-¿Están Tia y Benjamín aquí?- pregunté animada. Eso era genial, es decir, hace tiempo que no veía a Tia, solo habíamos hablado por teléfono y a Benjamín, bueno hace mucho que no veía a ese tipo tan gracioso.

-Sí, han estado felices de acompañarme. ¿No pretenderás que este con ellos en su cabaña, o sí? ¿Con una pareja de casados?

-Bueno, nosotros también estamos casados y míranos…

-Por eso me quedaré aquí. Además hay millones de habitaciones de invitados que puedes usar.

¿Qué que dijo? ¿Yo usar una habitación de invitados? ¿Estaba loco?

Argh

-¡Me pones de los nervios, hombre insufrible!

Edward campante y sonriente como nunca, levantó a Charles para hacerlo reír más fuerte mientras decía "papá" una y otra vez.

-Bienvenida al club.

Y así también mi hijo se rio a traición.

Salí a la cocina para servir la cena agregando dos puestos más, uno para Tia y Benjamín. Y acomodando la trona de Charles muy cerca de mí.

Juro que su próxima palabra será mamá…

.

.

.

Pronto Tia me ayudó en la cocina, y no lo sentí como si estuviera allí para ayudarme sino que estaba ahí como una amiga y eso me encantó. Nos pusimos brevemente al día de todo mientras terminamos de alistar la cena y el postre, ella me felicitó por el banquete que había cocinado solita, y yo le recordé que a pesar de lo que se creía en la mansión sabía cocinar y lo hacía muchísimo antes de casarme con Edward y más aún cuando trabajaba en un restaurante, haciendo que Tia se riera y asintiera derrotada por la verdad.

Sí, porque yo vivía sabiendo hacer todo antes de casarme con Edward Cullen, nadie me hacía nada. Muchas gracias.

Por su parte, Edward, Benjamín y Charles, los 'hombres' estaban en la sala conversando una vez que terminaron de poner la mesa y colocar los regalos bajo el árbol… que eran demasiados y me sentí poca cosa con mi dos regalos y más aún triste por no saber que Tia y Benjamín venían porque no les compre nada. Sin embargo los pequeños paquetes parecían nada al lado de las enormes cajas que estaban bajo el árbol.

Preferí no preguntar y solo rodar los ojos.

Una vez todo estuvo listo, nos dirigimos a la sala y nos unimos a la conversación que estaba totalmente enfocada en deportes, en específico en fútbol americano. Edward y Benjamín eran al parecer fan de los _Bears_ de Chicago y estaban comparando sus posibilidades de ir a la _SuperBowl _este año.

¿Debería de saber que Edward le gustaba el fútbol americano, no? Había visto gorras y uno que otro balón, pero no tenía ni idea y por un momento me sentí avergonzada, pero luego pensé que Edward no tenía idea de mi enamoramiento platónico hacía _Robert Pattinson_, así que estábamos iguales. ¿Por qué no lo sabía cierto? No lo creía porque no tenía ni uno de sus DVD. ¿Cómo los iba a comprar antes, eh?

Bueno ahora pensaba comprármelos todos. Sí señor.

En fin, pronto llegó el momento de la cena. Todos disfrutaron del menú, y me sonrojé a más no poder por los halagos, hasta que les dije que si seguían diciendo algo más de la comida no tendrían postre, así que todos ellos pararon al instante. Incluso la pasta de verduras de Charles parecía muy navideña adornada con más zanahorias… ¿No pensarán que le daría pavo asado a mi hijo que aún no tenía ni un año, verdad? ¿Verdad?

Así es.

Bueno cuando llegamos al postre, ya eran las once de la noche y Charles ya se había ido a dormir hace rato, Edward se había encargado de hacerlo justo después de su baño diario y su revoltoso juego en la tina.

Edward se veía bastante inquieto en su asiento, bueno quizás estaba inventando pero no me había mirado en toda la noche y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa, sin embargo continuamos con la conversación que pronto fue decantando a Charles como me estaba dando cuenta sucedía con frecuencia entre Benjamín y Edward.

Y parecía raro porque no recordaba que en un principio este tipo de cosas se dieran, Edward, y por supuesto Ángela en ese entonces, no se juntaban con la servidumbre. Una tontería si me lo preguntan, pero así era y no me sorprendía en lo absoluto luego de saber todo lo que había pasado mientras él y ella estaban juntos, el poco respeto que Tia le tenía cuando ella vivía en el departamento de lujo de Edward, que por cierto me alegraba mucho que lo hubiese vendido… por mí lo quemaba, junto con esa estúpida cama.

-La cosa es que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre… ¿Verdad?- preguntó Benjamín mirando a su patrón que más bien parecía amigo y colega de toda la vida en el sillón a su lado.

-Nadie.

-¿Sabes? Lo que sucede es que los padres no se hacen a la idea de lo que es hasta que tienen el bebé en sus manos el día de su nacimiento. Nosotras tuvimos 9 meses, lo sentimos crecer y moverse… es toda una experiencia, aunque no quieras tu instinto materno nace sin ser llamado.

Comenté muy seria, recordado todos esos meses de negación. ¿Cómo podría dar a mi bebé a Ángela? No podía, suponía que había mujeres que elegían ese camino y eran capaces de despegarse de la criaturita que engendraban, pero yo… no podría hacerlo, pensarlo siquiera ahora me producía dolor físico ahora que ya había pasado por el suceso. La verdad era que estar en esa situación me dejó las cosas mucho más claras de lo que jamás podría tenerlas en este momento, haciéndome todos esos exámenes preliminares, todas esas pruebas esperando a que mi óvulo fuese fecundado y esas cosas del papeleo me abrieron la mente a todas esas vidas que eran deseadas y que no podía sustentarse de otra forma que no fuese esa… la de fecundación _in vitro, _era una opción como todas las demás y como todas aquellas también tenían sus consecuencias y si estabas dispuesta a afrontarlas… perfecto.

Aunque mi situación en ese instante haya estado condicionada por otras más importantes, en ese momento había tomado mi decisión y esa decisión me llevó a lo que tenía hoy… A Charles.

¿Lo volvería a hacer si retrocedieran el tiempo? Sí.

¿Lo haría en un futuro cercano? Quiero decir alquilar mi vientre. No, porque ya sabía lo que era y no me creía capaz… estaba segura que amaría a esa criatura a penas se empezara a formar, y me importaba una mierda que no haya sido fecundada por los métodos 'normales' quiero decir, tener sexo era bueno y todo, pero mi hijo… Charles era más importante en ese momento.

Ya me estoy complicando los sesos. Es un tema definitivamente complicado y si no has pasado por eso, puedes tener opinión pero no voto. Nunca se sabe lo que se siente hasta que no estas en la situación y de eso dependen todas las decisiones.

Y también todos los papeles que firmas.

Dios…

Suspiré al momento que miraba en dirección a mi principal ejecutor de condena, retomando la conversación y el tema. No era el momento de pensar en el pasado, era el momento de vivir el presente y esperar el futuro.

Edward me miró fijamente preguntándose por mi silencio y mi expresión.

Y recordé el día del nacimiento de Charles como si fuera ayer, ese día cuando su padre casi moría en otra habitación y él corría para estar a mi lado como había prometido tantas noches en las que nos besábamos y hacíamos el amor.

¿Fue así para él? ¿No se sintió padre hasta que Charles nació?

Recuerdo, su cambio leve, sutil al nacimiento de Charles… cuando estuvo en el parto parecía que esa pequeña criatura lo era todo para él, mientras lo acunaba y me lo cedía antes de que se lo llevaran.

Tragué saliva, sonrojada.

-¿No es difícil?- Tia rompió el silencio con su pregunta.

-Vamos, ¿por qué están tan interesados de un momento a otro?

Benjamín y Tia se miraron, y lo supe.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Tia estás embarazada?

-Sí.

Me levanté a abrazarla muy fuerte felicitándola con todos los buenos deseos, yo sabía de primera mano que un embarazo es una bendición, y por ellos… por todo el amor y respeto que me brindaron esos primeros momentos en la mansión de Edward, serían unos muy buenos padres y tendrían muchísimas bendiciones con el bebé que les estaba llegando. Estos últimos meses, había estado recordando mi embarazo, desde el inicio, los exámenes, la fecundación _in vitro_ hasta los últimos meses con Edward. Había sido duro, confuso y hasta demente pero viendo a Charles, para mí todo había valido la pena sea cual sea el futuro que nos espera a Edward y a mí.

Suspiré mientras estrujaba a Tia en mis brazos, evitando las lágrimas.

Mientras conversábamos de cosas relacionadas con los síntomas del embarazo los primeros meses, Edward se levantó de manera brusca y se plantó frente a mí en el sillón sin previo aviso, parecía determinado y decidido, segundos después noté como Benjamín estaba camino hacia el bar y también con un ojo curioso hacia donde dormía Charles.

Lentamente levanté mi mirada a la de él, preguntándome que quería y porqué se había levantado así…

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa?

-¿Ah?

-No te preocupes por Charles, Benjamín y yo nos haremos cargo. Vayan… - animó Tia mientras se levantaba también y tomaba el jugo que su esposo le regalaba más un beso y un abrazo, haciendo sentirme un poco incómoda por la escena que presenciábamos.

No dudaba que Tia cuidara bien a mi hijo, pero pensaba seriamente que yo no podría cuidarme de Edward en la playa, sin embargo suspiré y me levanté resignada.

Navidad o no, sin abrir los regalos o no, ya era hora de enfrentar el destino.

No estaba congelando pero hacía frío, así que me excusé para buscar un abrigo adecuado a la vez que besaba la cabecita de mi bebé mientras este dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Cuando nos juntamos otra vez el recibidor, nos dispusimos a salir bajando las escaleras y tocando la arena con nuestros pies, rápidamente mientras nos acercábamos a la orilla me saqué los _flats_ y los dejé colgando de mis dedos. Edward me imitó, aunque fuera mala idea y aunque el invierno en Florida sea más cálido que el de Chicago y probablemente termináramos enfermos, la sensación valía la pena.

Solo se escuchaban nuestras mudas pisadas en la arena y sinceramente la fina arena entre tus dedos era relajante.

Me detuve escuchando las olas romper en la orilla y Edward siguió caminando unos pasos antes de detenerse, sin girarse.

Había llegado el momento y a pesar que creí que estaría nerviosa, una paz me invadía mientras esperaba que hablara. Supongo que cuando uno sabe que va a vivir un momento crucial, que se ha estado preparando por tanto tiempo, ese momento simplemente llega sin pillarnos desprevenidos.

Espero que ninguno la caguemos esta vez, Edward. Sea lo que sea que pase…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Gracias por la infinita espera, sé que ha sido larga y dura por esos RR que me han enviado. No me olvido de la historia y no la abandonaré. Más detalles en el grupo por que me da lata dar la lata aquí y eso –shy-

Ahora si que sí, todo quedara clarísimo en el próximo capitulo no mas esconderse, estuve releyendo el fic para incluir algunos detalles, así que también he ahí el porque me demoré extra. Les tengo una pregunta ¿Qué les gustaría saber que aún no se ha sabido ya? En las próximas conversación Edward le dira lo que Bella esta curiosa por saber, quizás ustedes también… haahaha Besos.


	30. El amor nunca falla

**Disclaimer**: Crepuscúlo no me pertenece. Solo la trama de la historia y los momentos cursis.

Historia beteada por Ericastelo (3), escrita por quien les escribe y leída por todas las que aún esperaban con esperanza alguna actualización de esta servidora.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo Fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

**Capítulo XXIX**

_El amor es sufrido y bondadoso. El amor no es celoso, no se vanagloria,__no se hincha, no se porta indecentemente,__no busca sus propios intereses,__no se siente provocado.__No lleva cuenta del dañ se regocija por la injusticia,__sino que se regocija con la las cosas las soporta, todas las cree,__todas las espera, todas las aguanta. El amor nunca falla_. (1 corintios 13:4-8)

"**El amor nunca falla_"_**

.

.

.

_Bella_

_._

Pareciera que nuestra relación se basara en momentos incómodos, como si cada uno de ellos precediera un gran y único momento.

De esos tenemos muchos y quizás pronto sean miles.

Pareciera que este iba a ser como tantos otros, un momento con incómodos silencios, quizás gritos y palabras hirientes. Pero no.

Edward parecía seguro de lo que iba a decir y así como también sabía, la paciencia no era su mayor virtud y tampoco su peor defecto. Él fue directo al grano sin dejarme respirar o dejar calmar un poco mi corazón que sin explicación estaba loco.

-Quiero que empecemos de nuevo, como si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias o en otro lugar- su mirada parecía querer traspasar mi cuerpo y quemar allí donde miraba y su tono… su tono de voz, a pesar de ser duro y cortante, me hacía tener cosquillas en el estómago-. Quiero una oportunidad, no te voy a mentir pero también quiero que sepas que respeto tu decisión. La respeto pero no la comparto, no creas que no lucharé por ello, ya estoy harto de mirarte sin hacer nada, de mirar y de esperar, y no poder hacer ni una maldita cosa.

Sus manos se movían como si estas no tuvieran un objetivo definido, vagaban por su pelo, sus brazos, su cintura... su expresión lo mostraba algo extraño, algo que se contradecía y a la vez parecía ideal en su mezcla; desesperación y seguridad.

Quizás estaba viendo demasiadas cosas en tan poco, o quizás ya estaba cubriendo mi vista con aquel tan comentando manto color rosa. Todo color rosa… _nah_.

La verdad era que Edward se estaba comportando como si se estuviera muriendo por dentro y lo estuviese dando todo por lo que me estaba pidiendo. Como si esta fuera su última oportunidad y la estuviera aprovechando, y luego de esto ya no existiera nada.

Nada.

Tragué mi propia saliva en pos de tratar de entender y calmarme, sin lograrlo.

Mientras escuchaba sus palabras todo empezaba a quedar más claro en mi cabeza y cada segundo, mientras él hablaba y hablaba con más seguridad, yo me infundía con la misma en lo que había decidido horas antes sin haber escuchado sus palabras aún.

Mi pecho dolía, quemaba y extrañamente me gustaba. Como si este fuera definitivamente el punto álgido de algo por venir.

-Han sido meses de agonía porque todo lo que quiero está al alcance de mi mano y no puedo tomarlo. Estoy demente por quererte conmigo luego de todo lo que he pasado por ti. ¡Creía que mi vida era perfecta antes que llegases a ella! Me mostrarte todas las cosas horrendas que pasaban por mi cabeza, y las cosas peores que hacía pensando que era lo correcto. Debería odiarte por eso, debería odiarte por destruirme, pero no puedo. ¡No puedo porque tú misma me has vuelto a construir en algo mucho mejor, maldita sea! Soy egoísta, altanero y sumamente ególatra, incluso materialista y un estúpido cabrón, y quizás es por eso que los quiero a mi lado siempre. No puedo dejarte ir sin dar lo último de mí y sin luchar por mi hijo o por ti, ya te dije y te lo repito por si en estos meses se te ha olvidado: Te amo.

Rió amargamente al final, dejándome con el corazón en la mano, como si no creyera lo que decía o si él mismo creyera que no servía para nada haberlas dicho, pero no era así… no.

Y aquí estaba, ese silencio incómodo y les juro que si pudiera sonreír ahora, lo haría.

-Está bien.

Dos segundos de silencio, luego dos segundos más en que nuestras miradas se encontraron haciendo que mi corazón volviera a latir mil veces por minuto. No quería estar así, no quería sentirme así. Mi respuesta había sido resignada y sabía que él lo había captado, pero ¿ qué más podía hacer cuando la decisión ya estaba tomada? Y quizás porque era Navidad que sentía que mi pecho se estaba llenando de anhelo y cariño.

Y la verdad era que me hubiese gustado que sonara más divertido o quizás con un tono de broma en mi voz, pero no me salió. Después de todas las veces que imaginé esta escena en mi cabeza, de nada vale practicar cuando en el momento de la verdad todo se pone pies arriba.

¿Por qué rayos todo tenía que ser tan complicado con él?

-¿Está... bien?

-Ajá.

-¿Qué está bien exactamente? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Colocando mi mano en mi pecho reí ante su repentina indecisión…después de toda esa supuesta seguridad y enojo al decir todas esas hermosas palabras. Sentí, también liberarse un gran peso de mis hombros. _Tonto_. ¿Han sentido alguna vez que, por fin, luego de equivocarte tanto has hecho algo correcto? ¿Qué tu conciencia esta tan contenta contigo que te premia con la liberación de tranquilidad y paz?

Exactamente eso es lo que siento en estos momentos. Sé que mi padre estaría contento de verme así, despreocupada y libre por una vez en mi vida, solo preocupada de los que amo y sabiendo así que también hay alguien que se preocupa y cuida de mí.

¿Extraño? No, ya no lo creo así.

Edward se acercó cauteloso al ver que me limpiaba una lágrima de risa, mientras seguía riendo sin poder parar del todo, ni siquiera cuando sus manos tomaron las mías y las apartaron de mi rostro y las posicionaron a cada lado de mi cadera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Crees que sí? ¿Qué mierda significa eso?- respondió frustrado y tirando mis manos para hacer que lo mirara. Al parecer todo ese miedo por acercarse a mí o estar a mi lado había sido disipado por la frustración del momento.

Tras una última risotada, desaté mis manos de las suyas y tiré de su camisa de algodón blanca para que se agachara –gracias al asombro lo hizo sin rechistar- y pudiera tomar sus mejillas suaves y recién afeitadas para besarlo.

Sí así es, yo… yo lo besé a él.

No fue algo apasionado, ni seductor. Fue un beso espontáneo e inocente que tenía solo la intención de demostrar algo y dar respuesta sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando separé mis labios de un asombrado hombre, sonreí, palmeé una de sus mejillas antes atacadas y le dije.

-Está bien, Edward. Todo está bien.

Resopló mirándome confuso y sin querer liberar otro sentimiento, lo estaba reteniendo lo sabía, pues yo haría exactamente lo mismo tiempo atrás, no mucho tiempo atrás la verdad.

-_Okey_, Isabella. Explícame esto antes que me empiece a enojar de verdad.

-¿No estás enojado ahora?

-No lo creo.

-Es que no beso tan mal… no podrías estar para nada enojado - seguí caminando por la arena hasta llegar donde las olas rompían en la arena, mojando mis pies. A pesar del helado viento, no sentía frío.

-Bella…- me recriminó como si quisiera matarme en ese mismo momento. Gruñón, ¡Oh sí! No puedo decir que extrañaba esto de él.

Mentira, sí lo extrañaba. Con ese Edward gruñón era con el que peleaba siempre.

-Mira, sé que eres todas esas cosas que me has dicho, y sé qué clase de hombre has sido este último tiempo. Me has asombrado y a la vez confundido. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí el día que tu padre vino y dijo e hizo todas esas cosas? – Respiré profundamente antes de seguir, tenía que hacerlo, liberar todos esos fantasmas y dejarlos ir.- ¿Qué crees que se siente que te digan puta, interesada, perra y muchas otras cosas solo por el hecho de que a ti, sí, a ti se te ocurrió que debía de casarme contigo luego del error que cometí con Ángela? No me malinterpretes, amo a mi hijo y estoy agradecida de tenerlo y de todo lo que tuve que pasar por él, pero creo que jamás me perdonaré a mí misma el motivo por el cual fue concebido, nadie se merece algo así. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ángela no hubiese muerto? ¿Cómo estaría Charles en estos momentos?

-Bella, cálmate.

-Estoy calmada.

-No lo pareces.

Pasé mis manos por mi frente y sequé el sudor que de pronto se había posicionado en ella. Estaba temblando.

-Bueno, Edward… Tú y yo hemos cometidos errores enormes, pero creo que estos meses han sido suficientes, debemos dejarlos ir… corregir lo que haya que corregir y seguir adelante por el bien de todos, por el de bien de Charles, por tu bien y por el mío.

-¿Has llegado a esa conclusión después de estos seis meses?

-¿Has llegado tu a la misma conclusión? Después de lo que me has dicho eso parece…

-¿No podías haberte dado cuenta antes? ¿Tenías que tenerme al borde del suicidio solo porque…porque…sí?

-¿Por qué me respondes con una pregunta, eh? Sabes que me pone de los nervios….

-Responde primero… - tomó aire antes de sonreír juguetonamente y agregar… -¿Quieres?

-¡Argh!- Levanté mis manos en son de protesta antes de hacer lo que me pedía- Sí, he llegado a la conclusión que si ambos queremos seguir con esto, debemos hacerlo… - lo miré fijamente un tanto nerviosa – Yo también siento algo por ti pero no sé si es tan fuerte como lo tuyo, o si es solo deseo, lujuria… esas cosas, pero Edward yo quiero intentar lo que sea que pase entre nosotros.

Su mirada se suavizó un momento, solo para que cerrara sus ojos de golpe y se pasara bruscamente sus manos por sus párpados.

-No sabes lo aliviado y feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

-No lo pareces…

-Créeme, lo estoy- se acercó cauteloso y luego de pedir autorización me abrazó tan fuerte, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello e inspirando fuertemente en ese lugar, haciéndome cosquillas y devolviéndole el abrazo.

Yo pensé que me besaría, pero su decisión me dejó feliz. Un abrazo… estar cerca de la persona que amas debe ser la mejor sensación del mundo, apoyo, consuelo, seguridad, cercanía…

Pasaron unos minutos, y al parecer Edward Cullen no aguantó más y comenzó a besar mi cuello, lanzando descargas eléctricas por mi espina dorsal, subió lentamente hacía mi rostro y luego de mirarlo fijamente, instintivamente cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

Un beso, solo un buen, apasionado y profundo beso. De esos que tienes que agarrarte del cuello de la persona para no caer, de esos en que él te agarra de la cintura como queriendo acercarte de manera imposible a su cuerpo e incluso duele un poco el agarre de sus dedos en tu piel, de esos que cuesta respirar y que solo puedes comunicarte con gemidos o sonidos porque no quieres ni por asomo despegar tus labios.

Cuando nos separamos apenas podía sentir el romper de las olas en el ambiente.

-Escúchame bien, Isabella Cullen, vuelves a hacerme pasar otra vez por lo mismo que pasé en estos ocho meses y te juro que no sé qué te hago.

-Puedes hacerme esto que me acabas de hacer, no me quejaré.

-Ja, Ja.

-Edward tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas, pero lo haremos juntos ¿está bien? No me ocultes nada más.

-Lo prometo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Asentí mirándolo seriamente antes de caminar por la playa en dirección a la cabaña, estaba feliz, liberada y tenía unos deseos enormes de compartir este sentimiento con Charles, abrazarlo, hacerle reír y besarlo.

-Ese vestido rojo te queda muy bien.- comentó a mis espaldas, mientras me seguía en mi lento caminar de regreso. Me sonrojé y luego sonreí.

-Gracias. Tú como siempre, muy guapo.

-Lo decía en serio cuando te dije que podríamos empezar de nuevo, como si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias- sentí su mano tomar la mía y posicionarse a mi lado.

-¿Y cómo nos hubiésemos conocido?

-¿En un club?

-No, yo nunca he ido a uno de esos, Edward, son muy caros y mi padre estaba primero.

-Lo siento.

Parecía que mencionar a mi padre podría ser doloroso para mí, pero ya no. Estaba en paz con su muerte y consciente de que hice lo que pude por él y estaría orgulloso de mí en estos momentos. Llegaría el momento en que Edward y yo hablaríamos del asunto, pero por esta vez lo dejé pasar.

-¿Qué tal en _La Bella Italia_?- sonrió al recuerdo.

-Sí, ahí estaría bien. Quiero decir, servirías mi mesa y de seguro te enojarías conmigo por algún comentario y me derramarías algo encima.

-De seguro me insultarías por trabajar en un local de mala muerte y tener zapatos viejos.

-Bella, yo…

-No lo niegues, te conozco- y no lo hizo, sino más bien empezó a juguetear con mis dedos en modo reflexivo.

-Vale, y luego intentaría demandarte y hacerte pagar, en un intento desesperado por tener tu número y dirección mediante el abogado.

-No con Jenks, por favor.

-Ese hijo de puta, ni me lo nombres.

-Perdón.

-Está bien- siguió pensando antes de continuar –. Me obsesionaría contigo y no sabría por qué, te amenazaría y te seduciría y ahí tendríamos a Charles y en ese entretanto…

-Te enamorarías de mí.

-Sí, sin duda.

- Y yo de ti, aunque seas un tipo malcriado, ególatra y sumamente altanero, porque en el fondo… bien en el fondo, eres un buen hombre y ese hombre se llevará el premio.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo y quizás por los mismos motivos.

Sin decir más, y de nuevo, me besó lenta y profundamente, diciéndome sin palabras todos esos sentimientos que albergaba.

-Deja de besarme tanto- protesté sin muchas ganas.

-Llevo ocho meses en abstinencia y tú me pides que no te bese, estás loca…de remate.

-Más te vale que hayas estado en abstinencia, ¿me escuchas?

Yo sabía que lo estaba, sin embargo nunca estaba demás marcar territorio.

-Estoy demente, y la verdad si te soy honesto, muero por tener sexo con mi mujer.

-Depende de cómo te portes.

Ya estábamos a pocos metros de la cabaña y podíamos ver la silueta de Tia y Benjamin por los ventanales.

-¿Podemos volver a Chicago después de Año Nuevo? – pregunté encarándolo.

-Sí, tengo estos días de vacaciones.

-Estabas optimista.

-Pues, te iba a raptar si me decías que no.

Me adelanté riendo, subiendo las escaleras de la entrada.

-La empresa ahora se llama CISNE… _CISNE Energy_- escuché a lo lejos, haciéndome detener inmediatamente en mis pasos.

¿_CISNE Energy?_ ¿Qué…?

-Por ti, por tu fundación… y…

No alcanzó a terminar la idea, porque la terminó con ella fui yo lanzándome a sus brazos y besándolo de nuevo, pese a haberle dicho que dejara de hacerlo. Mi corazón latía desaforadamente, tanto que creía que el mío como el de Edward estaban chocando en nuestros pechos.

-Estás loco. Loco… ¡Loco!- le dije entre besos y él me respondió igual.

-A estas alturas mujer, no te lo discuto.

.

.

.

Pasamos cinco días tranquilos. Edward y yo hablamos muchas cosas antes de dormir cuando era _nuestro _momento del día, justo después de acostar a Charles, él y yo nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro en el sofá y simplemente hablábamos. Primero recordamos todo, empezando yo obviamente de cómo pasó todo hasta que nuestras historias se cruzaron, no fue fácil y Edward no se guardó absolutamente nada, como las cosas poco caballerosas que pensó de mí cuando aún creía que había vendido por ambición mi vientre y que no tenía intención de quedármelo –según sus deducciones-. O cuando no le hacía caso y la rabia y frustración que le apareció al encontrarse con alguien quién, a pesar de no tener nada, le negaba lo único que él quería: sumisión absoluta por miedo y sin cuestionamientos. Yo no me detuve en a pensar siquiera en decirle lo mucho que le odiaba también en ese entonces…

La noche del treinta y uno, cuando Tia y Benjamín habían venido a dar sus saludos anticipados y ya que viajaron unos días a donde unos familiares cercanos para pasar la víspera de año nuevo, la conversación dejó de ser del pasado y de esos sentimientos tan diferentes a los que hoy nos movían. Edward había dejado de preguntar sobre mi vida antes de conocernos, de mis amigos y de mi padre, había llegado un momento de esos en que ya no puedes hablar más porque tu lengua duele, pero su curiosidad me halagaba, y por supuesto tampoco me había quedado atrás, yo también quise saber todo y aunque le costaba hablar de sus padres sin destilar odio y resentimiento, lo intentó… quizás más adelante, cuando yo también pudiera hablarle sin dolor de mi padre… todo tiene un tiempo, la confianza y relaciones construidas en ellas no se forman ni por asomo en cinco días y creo que ambos lo sabíamos, simplemente estábamos curiosos y hambrientos de escucharnos y estar juntos después de que por mi culpa retrasáramos esto por unos tantos meses.

-¿Estás lista para volver?- me preguntó mientras servía unas copas de _champagne _burbujeante.

-No, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, ¿verdad?

-No.

Hice una mueca desdeñosa ante su burla camuflada.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco quiero regresar.- me pasó la copa antes de tomar la suya.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, ¿el trabajólico Edward? No.

-Bueno, estar aquí los tres ha sido mejor de lo que jamás pensé.

Estiré mi mano casi inconscientemente hacía la suya que estaba libre y él también en modo reflejo la tomó y las unió. Me sonrojé por un minuto, pero luego recordé que habíamos tomado la decisión de empezar de nuevo y con el pie derecho, esto era natural.

Por decisión propia, y muy a la contra de lo que Edward creía, aún no habíamos hecho el amor, pues yo aún emocionalmente no me sentía capaz y eso, molestaba muchísimo a Edward. No puedo negar que en estos cinco días habíamos discutido por ellos unas tres veces.

Edward y su genio, y yo y mi terquedad.

Les confesaré algo, la verdad era que no me había negado porque no estuviera preparada, era porque simplemente quería saber hasta qué punto Edward sería capaz de aguantar esa situación referente al sexo. ¿Llegaría el momento en que me tirara de espalda a una pared y no pudiera retenerse más? Sinceramente esperaba que llegara ese momento y, claro está, me haría la ofendida solo para luego disfrutar al máximo.

Con Edward, según recordaba, el sexo con una pizca de furia era maravilloso, luego tendríamos tiempo para los otros tipos.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

-¿Ah?

Mi esposo se acercó cuidando de no derramar nada de su copa y quedar con su brazo detrás de mi espalda y su rostro cercano al mío.

-Estas toda roja- me paralicé un instante solo para tratar de controlarme al siguiente. Estaba con vestido sencillo, _flats_ y el colgante que Edward me había regalado, junto con la pulsera que había añadido en Navidad al juego, mientras que él, se mantenía con una camisa de lino y pantalones ligeros.

Tragué en seco.

-Ya casi son las doce.

-Falta media hora, cariño.

-Mmm…- Tomé de mi copa solo para no darle en el gusto de ponerme nerviosa. Sabía lo que intentaba… otra vez, y no quería darle en el gusto de saber que me tenía en la palma de su mano en ese aspecto.

No señor.

Intenté con el cambio de tema.

-¿Has visto lo firme con lo que se sostiene Charles? Yo creo que caminará antes del año…

La cara de Edward cambió a monumentalmente resignada, no se movió ni un centímetro, pero su aura no expelía sensualidad a borbotones, no erizaba mi piel ni hacía sudar mi piel, por lo que llegué hasta a sentir lástima por el pobre hombre.

Dejé mi copa en la mesilla auxiliar y comencé a acariciar su mejilla con leves y suaves toques.

-Tiene mucha energía, hará grandes cosas.

Terminé por apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro al momento que cerraba mis ojos y lo escuchaba hablar, mi mente estaba vagando luego de unos minutos de silencio en las cosas que nos esperaban en Chicago, principalmente en las cosas que habían quedado pendientes el día que decidí irme.

Sabía tres cosas con certeza: Tenía que enfrentar a los Cullen y hacerles ver lo mal que estaban en su modo de pensar; debía enfrentar mis demonios y fantasmas y tenía que retomar lo que había dejado inconcluso; retomar responsabilidades, que si bien no las pedí, me corresponderían en un futuro… por mí y por mi familia.

Suspiré.

-Cuando volvamos – comencé a decirle en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara como para que lo escuchara sin esfuerzo-, retomaré las cosas con la fundación, retomaré las amistades que abandoné y enfrentaré a tu familia.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no vale la pena Bella.

-Sí, lo vale. Es para cerrar el ciclo. Verás, lo quieras o no son tu familia y si bien ellos no forman parte de nuestra familia, serán de la tuya por siempre y tienen que saber cuánto vales y lo mucho que te queremos, lo mucho que ellos se perdieron al hacer y decir todo lo que hicieron. Esme tiene que saber valorarse también, tienes que darle un camino…

-Mi madre le teme a Carlisle.

-Solo porque no sabe que hay muchas cosas además de tener ese dinero y esa posición – me levanté y lo miré directamente a los ojos-. Prométeme que planearemos algo, ella se lo merece. Me ayudó y te ayudó…

-Debemos conversar con ella primero, si ella no es capaz de ayudarse a sí misma, nada podemos hacer nosotros.

Suspiré derrotada antes de volver a mi posición en su hombro. Edward tenía razón en ese punto, el día que decidí dejarlo todo, también dejé a todos los que me habían ayudado y eso me remordía: por Esme, quien no podía dejar a Carlisle por miedo, por Sue, Jake… los dejé botados.

En cierto modo, fui muy, muy egoísta.

-Sobre retomar la fundación, me parece muy bien, quiero decir me gustaría que fuésemos socios.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le dije juguetonamente golpeando levemente el lado lateral de su estómago. Era extraño escucharlo decir eso, quiero decir, yo sabía que él ya no me consideraba tonta ni un desperdicio, pero…

-Unamos tu fundación y _CISNE energy_, así podemos incluir tus ideas de beneficencia en las políticas de la empresa.

-¿Quieres robar mis ideas?

-No, quiero una empresa familiar- respondió sonriendo ampliamente, haciéndome reír de su cara dura-. No, Bella, en serio. Podríamos unir las oficinas, tendrías una a mi lado y podrías trabajar directamente desde casa con Charles y a veces yo también. Además, todavía están las acciones de C.E.E Holding a tu nombre, son tuyas.

-No las quiero, véndelas. Le dije a Carlisle que me desharía de ellas y es verdad que no las quiero, puedes regalárselas a cualquiera, no tienen valor para mí- le rogué.

-Pero ciertamente tienen un valor… ¿Y qué quieres hacer con el dinero?

Supongo que a estas alturas él sabía que no me importaba el valor, ni el dinero que pudiera producir aquello.

-Invertirlo.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Has escuchado de _CISNE energy_? Dicen que es muy lucrativo.

-Graciosita.

Diciendo esto, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó, primero tomando como una posesión valiosa mi labio inferior para luego saborear el superior y el interior de mi boca como el más exquisito manjar. Parecía que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, en especial cuando su cuerpo, luego de dejar como pudo en el piso su propia copa, empezó a dejarse caer sobre el mío como un manto en una noche fría. Como si fuera una gran esfuerzo me dejé llevar por su clara intención, coloqué mis manos detrás de su cuello solo para acercarnos un poco más, sin perder mi decorosa posición en el sofá, con el vestido que lucía aunque el casi estaba entre mis piernas, mas no le permití el acceso completo algo que lo desconcertó haciendo gruñir entre mis labios.

5…4…

-Isabella, no seas testaruda. Tarde o temprano tendremos que volver a la cama.

Le respondí con un beso pero él sabía que con eso no estaba dando mi brazo a torcer.

3...

-Aún no- logré manifestar cuando su mano intentó colarse por debajo de la tela de mi vestido, llegando de igual manera casi donde mi muslo terminaba, haciéndome gemir en respuesta y escalofríos.

-Cabeza dura.

-Impaciente.

-No entiendo cómo puedes aguantar.

2…

-¿Tú no?

- No ocho meses, eso seguro.

Lo notaba, notaba sus ocho meses se abstinencia justo por mi bajo vientre, había sido definitivamente una larga y dura espera.

Oh Dios… dame fuerzas de resistencia.

Los fuegos artificiales sonaron a los lejos por la playa, al abrir un poco mis ojos vi como la habitación se iluminaba tenuemente con las luces de colores del exterior.

-Feliz Año Nuevo.- le susurré abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas y haciendo un poco de presión en su erección.

-¿Que tienen de buenos si aún no me dejas follarte?

-Obsceno- le regañé mientras subía un poco mi vestido ya perdiendo completamente la posición decorosa de antaño, había perdido hasta el recato y sencillamente no me importaba.

El que me subiera el vestido había sido solo el cebo, el incentivo para que él terminara su trabajo, cosa que hizo sin rechistar, subió por completo lo que quedaba de tela en el camino y sin esperar ni un segundo más bajó mi ropa interior y se quedó entre mis piernas unos segundos antes de… Oh Dios, sí… besar allá abajo.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sintiendo esa húmeda invasión a mi cuerpo, esa cálida y dulce invasión que no pensé extrañaba tanto.

-¡Ah!

-Shhh- dijo desde las oscuridades-. No despiertes al bebé, que en este momento no quiero parar.

-¡Entonces termina eso pronto!

-No me apures- levantó su rostro solo para invadirme con uno de sus dedos, volví a cerrar mis ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación, solo que algo me faltaba y sabía exactamente lo que era.

Él…

-¡Edward!- lo llamé cuando estaba segura que en unos segundos llegaría al clímax y no quería llegar sin él. ¡No!-¡Edward!

-¿Qué?

-Ven.

-No vente tu primero.

-¡Edward!

Sin muchas ganas, al parecer dejó de usar sus labios y lengua y subió dejando besos por donde alcanzaba hasta llegar a mi cuello y luego labios. Sabía entre amargo y dulce, pero a la vez a él y eso en pocas palabras y me prendía más y me dejaba con ganas de terminar por una vez todo esto. ¡Ya!

-Entra, por favor.

-Mire, ¿no era usted la señora que no quería nada de esto porque no estaba preparada?- dijo entre besos y algo de risa, mientras sentía como su miembro rozaba y tocaba la cara interior de mi muslo, tentadoramente.

-¿En serio estás diciendo esto ahora? ¿AHORA?- casi grité, casi susurré a modo de alegato.

Sin más motivación Edward se alineó y entró, fuerte, en una sola estocada y como los viejos tiempos, fuerte, duro y profundo.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí.

Ambos hablábamos entrecortado mientras nos acostumbrábamos, yo a la invasión y él al lugar que lo rodeaba. Edward empezó a besar mi cuello, mientras yo recuperaba aliento ante las sensaciones que me recorrían cuando él salió un poco y volvió a entrar, no quería imaginar la escena que representaríamos, con la ropa aún puesta, él con sus pantalones abajo y yo con mi vestido totalmente arremangado hasta el abdomen y un poco más.

El vaivén duró mucho después que todos los fuegos artificiales cesaran, podíamos escuchar el entrar y salir, el húmedo movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, yo a su encuentro y él al ataque. Llegó un momento en que la comunicación verbal ya no era del todo posible y solo nos comunicábamos con mirada, gemidos o besos inconclusos por búsqueda de aire entre ellos.

-Te amo- concluyó Edward en esa fuerte y certera estocada, que me hizo subir hasta lo máximo y me dejó allí un buen tiempo.

-¡También!- dije como pude cerrando fuertemente mis ojos y sintiendo todo derramarse en cada fibra de mi ser- Yo también te amo.

Terminé en un susurro.

Segundos después sentí como Edward se corrió en mi interior, reproduciendo cosas incoherentes a medida que volvíamos en nuestros cinco sentidos. Nos quedamos así hasta que fuimos dueños de nuestros cuerpo por completo, él con su rostro en mi cuello y yo con mi vista perdida en el techo.

Charles dormía plácidamente en su habitación, y luego de mucho tiempo agradecía que durmiera perfectamente toda la noche. No podía mover ni un maldito músculo, pero había valido la pena, aunque luego me hiciera la ofendida con mi esposo, había valido completamente la pena.

Cuando sabía que Edward estaba recuperado, puesto se había ladeado un poco sin molestarse en tapar su desnudez y yo tampoco.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo, ¿quieres?

Reí, por su atrevimiento.

-Me has embaucado y he caído como vil pajarillo.

-Lo has disfrutado… vamos, hagámoslo de nuevo.

Continué con mi vista pegada a las vigas del techo de la cabaña, mientras lo escuchaba respirar un poco agitadamente aún. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, mis músculos interiores aún estaban en contracciones placenteras, haciéndome recordar lo fabuloso del momento anterior y también…

Un líquido caliente comenzó a ser expulsado de mi interior.

Me levanté de golpe, haciendo que mi vestido cayera en su lugar, Edward me acompañó al segundo y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando le di un gran golpe en su nuca.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No has usado condón!

-¿Y qué?

-¡Qué no estoy en la píldora, idiota!

Edward se quedó meditando en la nueva información unos minutos mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al baño para limpiar los restos de su semen de mis muslos. La verdad no era la gran cosa, pero igualmente me reprendía por tonta y descuidada.

-Bella, cariño. No te enfades por eso- apareció por el umbral de la puerta y la escena me recordó de manera casi tétrica el día en el que me observó desde el mismo lugar en mi pequeño apartamento, cuando vomitaba en el inodoro.

Tanto tiempo atrás y sin embargo por casi el mismo motivo.

-No estoy enfadada, es que… No sé.

-Piénsalo de este modo- lo miré curiosa al no escuchar su respuesta rápidamente-. Esta ha sido la noche de concepción de Charles, solo que nueve meses después de su nacimiento. El día que me pregunten si mi hijo fue concebido artificialmente lo negaré y le diré que fue en una hermosa cabaña en una playa de Florida, en un sofá.

-Estás muy creativo- reí al momento que botaba el papel al basurero y me giraba a encarar mi esposo, un muy extraño y comediante hombre que muy pocas veces el mundo había observado.

-Eso hace el buen sexo… y el amor.

-Cursi.

-Tienes razón.

De forma cariñosa, se acercó a mí y volvió a abrazarme, esta vez de manera reconfortante y con nuestra ropa decentemente ajustada. Le devolví el gesto, inundándome con su aroma y tranquilidad, seguridad que emanaba.

-Aunque no me importaría tener otro hijo, si me lo preguntas.

-No te lo estoy preguntando, así que _shhh_.

-Sabes que te quiero, pero a veces me enojas de una manera…

-¿No decías que ese era mi don?

-Ustedes me van a volver loco.

No respondí a ello, más bien seguí perdida en sus brazos por unos momentos más antes de que una interrogante inundara mis pensamientos.

-Edward… ¿Eres feliz?

No demoró mucho en responder, dejándome una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Lo soy si mi familia lo es.

-Yo lo soy.

-Entonces yo también.

Los problemas nunca van a desaparecer, puede incendiarse el paraíso, puede congelarse el invierno, puede destruirse hasta el último rincón del planeta y puede llover sobre fuego apagándolo al instante. Las circunstancias pueden varían tanto que ni siquiera nos reconozcamos a mitad del camino, puede que empecemos algo y lo terminemos con algo diametralmente opuesto, pero nunca perderemos lo importante…

El amor todo lo espera, el amor no falla… si nosotros no le fallamos al otro, a quien amamos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Gracias por la espera. Esta todo escrito o casi terminado y será subido pronto. Gracias por sus rr, tan sentidos y animadores, espero recompensar a todas esas lectoras comprometidas y educadas, de todo cucharon.

Miles de gracias a _**ericastelo**_, la con más paciencia de todas.

Nos vemos en el siguiente el ultimo, seguido por el epilogo. Besos.


	31. Dejalo arder

Por la infinita paciencia y el profundo respeto hacia el cambio de circunstancias. Gracias Totales.

Por la paciencia y corrección de cosas que antes no pasaban y comas que eran puestas haces meses. Gracias Beta _Ericastelo_.

* * *

><p><strong>Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia<strong>

**Capítulo 30**

**Déjalo ****a****rder.**

_Let it Burn (Set fire to the rain - Adele)_

**.**

**.**

Edward no sabía que estaba aquí, y mejor sería que ni se enterara. Si lo supiera se enojaría mucho. _¡Qué novedad! , a él le encanta enojarse para luego reconciliarse… creo. _

_O quizás es un simple gruñón. Sí._

No era porque él no quería que viniese a este lugar, sino porque temía por mi integridad si me acercaba a esta propiedad sin la debida seguridad, es decir veinte guardaespaldas armados con misiles nucleares.

Sí, tal cual.

Rodeé los ojos ante la imagen mental y mi exageración en los guardaespaldas… aunque quizás no sea mucho de exageración considerando al dueño del lugar.

La gran mansión de Carlisle Cullen.

Esta vez no permitiría ni empujones ni palabras violentas, no señor. Si se atrevía a levantarme un dedo lo lamentará.

Apenas llegué a la puerta principal pedí hablar con Esme, identificándome sin miedo como Bella Cullen, sabía que usar aquel nombre me traería o problemas o me abriría puertas sin obstáculos. Me comunicaron con ella vía citófono casi como si fuera el presidente quien pedía la solicitud. Bufé y recordé que ahora cargaba el peso de los Cullen sobre mis hombros, hablando de manera un tanto sarcástica quizás y asumiendo con ellos lo que suponía.

Suspiré mientras me preparaba para hablar con ella.

Sabía perfectamente que Carlisle no estaba en la mansión en este momento, mi esposo me había contado que hoy tenían una reunión donde él le expondría la oferta final para venderle al mismo precio las acciones que Edward le había arrebatado y dejándole claro que era un regalo de Navidad atrasado y solo porque Emmett era quien estaba al mando de toda la empresa tras la enfermedad coronaria de Carlisle, habíamos tomado tal consideración. Tras muchas conversaciones habíamos decidido que era el mejor proceder, Edward a su vez tenía que reconciliarse con su hermano, a quien odió por tantos años por el motivo incorrecto.

La vida tiene que volver al curso correcto, las personas necesitan madurar y los errores son necesarios enmendarlos para avanzar, si nos olvidamos de ellos, pues vuelven a acosarnos tarde o temprano.

Ambos estábamos en eso ahora y lo que en parte me ponía feliz, era que lo hacíamos juntos, hablando y pidiéndole consejo al otro … como una familia debe hacer, como un matrimonio debe comunicarse.

Por un momento sonreí ante el recuerdo.

Edward parecía resignado con ello. Al parecer, él y su hermano estaban en mejores términos, y avanzando paso a paso. Emmett, de a poco, entendía el cambio de su hermano pero a su vez lo aceptaba como lo que era, una disculpa de nuestra parte pero también una bandera blanca y una invitación a formar lazos familiares con el tiempo, pues sabíamos que esos sentimientos no se formaban de la noche a la mañana. Emmett, bueno él…, ya no se sentía amenazado por la actitud agria del propio Edward y hasta aceptó el ofrecimiento cuando se lo expusimos en primera instancia, prometiendo cuidar y honrar el regalo.

Algo que me dejó más que conforme y contenta. A Edward no tanto… paso a paso con este hombre.

Por lo menos las cosas iban bien con uno de los hermanos Cullen, personalmente de Alice la menor, no me había enterado mucho, salvo que estaba ocupadísima en una nueva colección a su cargo, que Esme le había delegado. Tampoco era que estaba ansiosa por arreglar las cosas ahí o de andar buscando encuentros.

Tiempo al tiempo, me decía. Y un paso a la vez.

En fin, Edward no era un pan de Dios, pero por lo menos había dejado atrás la muralla que lo separaba de sus hermanos menores, perdonándose primero a sí mismo para poder aceptar al resto. Esperaba que pudieran crear una relación fraternal, cosa que, por cierto, Edward no cree posible, pero para eso están las esposas y las "cenas familiares" obligatorias autoimpuestas ¿Cierto? Cierto.

_Y para hacer enojar a sus esposo__s__ con amenazas de abstinencia, por supuesto. Tengo una medalla de oro en eso. Pentacampeona, __¡__o__h,__ sí__!_

Tragué en seco y me situé en el presente. En estos precisos momentos estaba entrando al recibidor, viendo a una Esme alegre y expectante esperándome bajo el alero de la lujosa edificación de mármol, ellos no sabían que había vuelto y mucho menos tenían detalles de mi desaparición anterior y yo no sería quien se los contaría ni verificaría, según Edward él no había abierto su boca, pero esta gente siempre tenía sus medios de información, y sabían que me había ido. ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Por eso Edward había empezado a desvincular su empresa y alejarse de todos? Eso al parecer les carcomía de curiosidad y ansias de información.

Y repito, no sería yo quien se las diera, de todas formas.

-¡Bella! Has vuelto. ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo después de un sofocante pero tierno abrazo de su parte.- Entra rápido, Carlisle no está pero puede llegar en cualquier momento… Entra, rápido.

-He venido a verte, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, pasa… pasa. Ven a tomar una taza de té conmigo.- Rápidamente me encaminó hacia una pequeña salita donde, por lo que se veía, regularmente se reunían a tomar el té y discutir de la vida con sus invitados, siempre con su mirada asustada vigilando cada puerta de la casa y reloj.

Empecé a temer un poco, viendo el propio miedo que parecía tener esta amable mujer reflejado en algún momento en mí, y que al parecer intentaba disimular sin buenos resultados.

Pero después recordé que no era yo quien debía tener miedo, sino él.

Pronto nos sentamos en una de esas sillas que parecen tan antiguas que da miedo acercarse a ellas por temor a estropearlas: doradas y con cojines color borgoña. Arreglé mi traje y tomé posición mientras Esme le ordenaba a la chica que había entrado para preguntar qué nos serviría. Tras su insistencia le pedí un té, pero la verdad era que pocas ganas tenía de cualquier brebaje en aquel lugar.

-Te he echado de menos. ¿Cómo están las cosas con mi hijo? ¿Cómo ha estado él y mi nieto? Pocas veces viene y pocas voy a visitarlo, la última vez que lo vi estaba destruido porque no estabas con él…

-Todo está mejor entre nosotros, conversamos y arreglamos las cosas, decidimos empezar de nuevo. Conoces la historia, Esme, ambos amamos a Charles y era tiempo de arreglar los problemas y aprender de los errores.

Dije sin revelar mucho más, pues era una ferviente creyente de que los detalles nos pertenecían a nosotros, y a nadie más.

_La ropa sucia se lava en casa… _

-Siempre me has parecido muy inteligente.

-Gracias.- Nos miramos en silencio por unos momentos cuando la joven apareció con las tazas y unos bocadillos dulces.

-Aquí todo ha estado un tanto desordenado. Carlisle, apenas pudo, regresó al trabajo. Emmett, el menor después de Edward, retomó su puesto en la empresa y Carlisle le traspasó todo a su nombre, dejando a Edward sin nada más que su propio trabajo de la petrolera. Mi esposo se enfadó muchísimo cuando Edward separó la empresa, ese día fue un infierno, casi decide ir y matarlo, pero no logró salir de la casa, no lo dejé.

Toda esa información ya la conocía.

-Edward no es su hijo, Carlisle lo sabe y se lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio este último tiempo.

-Lo desprecia por todo lo que ha sucedido, y ha sido culpa mía…- respondió acongojada Esme, intentando en vano ocultar su expresión triste y culpable.- Jamás debí aceptar su propuesta… cuando era joven, estaba tan asustada. Embarazada, soltera y sin trabajo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi hijo es quien se lleva toda la carga ahora… todo es mi culpa. Odia a Edward y a ti… en especial luego que le compraras esas acciones. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Eso ha sido increíble.

-No te culpes por algo que ya ha sucedido, si él te hizo esa oferta… bueno, no sé las razones, pero ya está hecho y mira, Edward ha conseguido mucho… gracias a ti es un hombre hecho y derecho, siéntete orgullosa, Esme.

Esme alargó su mano y tomó la mía sonriendo cálidamente, como si quisiera creer lo que escuchaba pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

-Esta familia ha sido casi como un campo de batalla, Edward se enfrentó mucho a Carlisle por ti y luego ya no vino más a casa… al día siguiente la empresa había cambiado de nombre y ya no pertenecía al _Holding_, que se está de a poco cayendo a pedazos.

No tenía nada nuevo que agregar a eso, así que me decidí por lo más sano que era callar un momento y luego desviar el tema hacia lo importante.

-¿Cómo estás, Esme?

-¿Yo? Estoy bien, sí, bien.

-Estas en medio de todo este pleito a muerte, más siendo Edward tu hijo, ¿Carlisle no te ha recriminado nada?

-Solo lo que corresponde, se ha portado bien.- respondió casi por inercia al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por su cintura, como si estuviera consolando aquella parte de su cuerpo.

-Esme me preocupas, Carlisle se ha mostrado violento conmigo. ¿Qué le impide que también intente empujarte o hasta hacerte daño?

-Eso no ha pasado. Antes se enojaba tanto que… alguna vez, pocas veces, se le pasó la mano, pero no ha vuelto a suceder y me ha prometido que no sucederá jamás.

-¿Y le crees?

-No es importante, de verdad.

-Esme, claro que es importante. Eres exitosa, tu marca es famosa y de calidad, no lo necesitas, ¿por qué sigues con él si te hace daño?

-¿A eso has venido? ¿A preguntar si me golpean, a decirme que abandone a mi familia?- Su mirada parecía realmente enfadada y dolida, tanto que hizo que me replanteara mis intenciones y dudara por un momento si hacía lo correcto.

Luego recordé las palabras de Edward… si ella no quiere ayuda ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?

Dios, es tan complicado.

-Esto no es una familia…- Nos quedamos mirando con evidente tensión en el ambiente y comprendí que quizás estaba haciendo algo que no me correspondía, pero es que simplemente me mataba más el hecho de no hacer nada y vivir con el remordimiento después…- Lo siento. Estamos preocupados por ti.

- Estoy bien cariño.

-Esme, tú hiciste tanto por mí, cuando Edward y yo nos llevábamos tan mal, me apoyaste en contra de todos e incluso de tu propio hijo, quiero ayudarte.

-Yo tenía razón. Tú fuiste la que hiciste recapacitar a Edward, por ti, él es mejor hombre, no es como mi esposo.

-Él sigue siendo el mismo, solo ha visto qué es lo realmente importante en su vida y ha actuado en consecuencia, Edward nunca fue una persona perversa.- Como suponía era su esposo, sin embargo esto también lo callé.

-Carlisle también lo hará, no puedo dejarlo ahora cuando más me necesita, sé que ha cometido errores pero cambiará lo sé.

Nos quedamos conversando un rato más, solamente para que Esme me repitiera el discurso, no quería dejarlo. ¿Qué sería de él sin ella? Carlisle cambiaría, estaba segura que lo haría, incluso cuando en mi desesperación por escucharla tan ciega y testaruda en ese aspecto le indicaba que si no había cambiado en todos estos años, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Y más terror me daba el hecho de que, en cierto modo, Esme me estaba contando sin que yo lo hubiese pedido, que Carlisle en alguna ocasión había sido violento con ella… y, sin embargo, no quería dejarlo, pese a todas las opciones que le estaba ofreciendo con un poco de desesperación.

Edward lo había intentado también, y había tenido los mismos resultados, e inútilmente pensé que viniendo sola, obtendría algo diferente.

-Esme, te queremos. Puedes venir a nuestra casa cuando quieras y a la hora que sea.- Dije al momento de la despedida, ya levantándome de la lujosa silla y acercándome para abrazarla. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su abrazo fue con mucha más fuerza y emotividad de lo que hubiese imaginado.

-Gracias, hija, gracias.

-Quédate, yo conozco el camino. No te preocupes.- Le aseguré al darme cuenta que la mujer necesitaba un momento a solas para retomar sus fuerzas o su fachada ante el mundo de mujer feliz.

Sin más partí hacia la salida, y pese a que la edificación era enorme, ya no me intimidaban tanto como la primera vez que la pisé. Ya casi estaba llegando a la salida, estaba una mujer sentada en un taburete cerca de la salida.

Nada más y nada menos que Alice Cullen, vestida casi como el arcoíris pero perfectamente combinado con unos tacones rosas enormes. No se veía mal, pero definitivamente no era mi estilo, algo más casual y cómodo. O quizás solo era el hecho de que ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien que no me parecía del todo adecuado para la ocasión, no quería ni pensar la opinión que ella tendría de mis alpargatas, calzas y _cardigan_ gris.

_Malditos prejuicios, aléjense de mí._

-Te he escuchado hablando con mamá.

-¿Perdón?

-No te hagas la sorda, sé que me has entendido.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso contigo, sinceramente y a riesgo de sonar grosera, me largo de esta casa.

-Bueno, estar casada con mi hermano te ha dado cierta clase, no te preocupes.

Levanté una ceja ante su declaración, antes de resoplar y disponerme a emprender mi camino y obviarla. Su declaración clasista podía conmigo sinceramente y prefería no darle más pie para que siguiera con sus burradas. Ya no me prestaba para sus juegos porque simplemente no me importaba su opinión y esta no tenía ningún poder sobre mí, no más.

Tenía a mi familia y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

-Está bien, lo siento. Jamás debí llamarte aprovechada, ni pensar que eras una pobretona puta. ¿Estamos en paz?

Me detuve al instante, queriendo callarla de un bofetón y a la misma vez sorprendida por su sorpresiva declaración, tanto fue mi asombro que sin querer le di el pie para que continuara con mi silencio y contacto visual.

-Pero no me puedes culpar, todo ese enredo con Ángela y esas cosas, le da una qué pensar…

-No sigas, ¿quieres? Con cada frase que usas te estás acercando a un ataque de ira de mi parte.

-¡Dios! ¿Me harás lo mismo que a Tanya?

Sonreí al recordarlo, ¿dónde había quedado mi coraje de ese entonces? De a poco estaba volviendo a como era, con la ayuda de mi familia y una terapeuta una vez por semana, la verdad. La misma que Edward estaba viendo todos estos meses.

Tendría que hablar con ella por estos ataques de ira, y deseo de matar a la pequeña chica frente a mí.

-Es probable. ¿Quieres probar?

Bufó y se levantó, arreglando su ropa mientras se acercaba.

-No seas payasa, mujer.

-¿Perdón?

Al quedar frente a frente, mis ojos se fijaron en su mirada… más bien en sus ojos, rojos y aguados.

Me descolocó un momento complementar esa mirada altiva, fría y lo que, evidentemente, había estado haciendo hace, según suponía, no muy poco tiempo: llorando a mares.

-Escuché lo que te contó mi madre y lo que evidentemente sabías.

Bueno, eso explicaba mucho y también encendía mis alarmas. ¿Realmente no sabía nada? ¿Ni sospechaba ni un poquito? ¿Le interesaba? Mi corazón se apretó un poco más por Esme… ocultando esto tantos años, y al parecer al único que no logró engañar fue a quien su agresor odiaba, Edward.

-Creo que me debes una explicación.

-Yo no te debo nada, Alice.

-Tienes que decirme lo que sabes.

-Háblalo con Esme, ella es dueña de su verdad y la que decide qué hacer.

-¡Pero la has escuchado! ¡No quiere hacer nada!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿No crees que no me duele también?

-¡Tienes que hacer algo! Tenemos que denunciarlo– Se acercó susurrando la última parte aterrada de sus propias palabras como para decirlas con mayor volumen. Tomó mi brazo, clavando sus uñas, espero, sin darse cuenta.- Mi padre no puede volver a ponerle un dedo encima.- terminó susurrando, como si temiera que las paredes tuvieran oídos, cosa que en esta tenebrosa mansión no dudaba.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos, sin pestañear. Por mi parte estaba decidiendo si creerle o no, y por el de ella de demostrar toda su convicción mediante su vidriosa mirada.

-La única que puede hacer algo ahora, eres tú Alice. Preocúpate por tu familia, por toda tu familia y haz lo correcto.

Sin lograr alcanzar a responder, la voz de un hombre nos interrumpió a lo lejos. Estaba saludando a la persona que le había abierto la puerta principal, justo a una habitación de nosotras.

Carlisle estaba en casa y yo aún seguía en ella.

_Maravilloso_, Edward definitivamente me mataría.

-Es papá.

-No me digas.

Mentalmente me estaba preparando para una confrontación de aquellas, estaba incluso en mi locura calculando cómo caer en caso de recibir un empujón o golpe.

Loca, ya lo sé, pero también realista.

Sin embargo, Alice actuó primero y me tomó de ambos brazos y me escondió tras unas murallas junto a una puerta que no había visto.

-Espera aquí, distraeré a mi padre y luego cuando ya no escuches nada podrás salir.

-¿Me estás ayudando?

Alice rodó los ojos y se los frotó un poco antes de darse la vuelta. No pude resistir ni detener a mi boca de decir…

-Edward te extraña, ¿sabes?

No sé si Alice me habrá escuchado, mis ojos solo vieron como sus hombros se hundían un poco antes de partir al encuentro de la voz de Carlisle.

Suspiré cuando ya no escuché más voces ni pasos y cuando la amable señora de edad, madre de Tia, me guió hacía afuera de la mansión y al auto con Benjamín.

Antes de partir nos despedimos de ella, y le encargué fervientemente que cualquier cosa que pasará con Esme y Alice, nos avisara.

.

.

.

-¡Mataré a Benjamín por llevarte a esa casa! ¡Lo mataré!- Hizo una breve pausa antes de girarse a mirarme con enojo -¡Y a ti, te castigaré! Nunca haces nada de lo que te pido.

-No soy una niña y no eres mi padre para que me castigues. ¡Deja de gritar y de ser mandón!

-No puedo y no quiero.

-Bueno, entonces grita solo, iré a ver a Charles.

-Está durmiendo.- Respondió al momento que me impedía el paso colocándose frente a la puerta, ya suavizando un poco más sus facciones y estirando uno de sus brazos en mi dirección.

Aún estaba un poco enojada, así que no tomaría su mano como él esperaba que hiciese.

Ante mi negativa refunfuñó antes de acercarse y tirarme a sus brazos, un poco brusco pero cumpliendo su objetivo, abrazarme. Y aunque continuaba enojada, necesitaba de su cariño en este momento procesando todo lo que había pasado en esa mansión.

-¿Por qué eres tan exasperante mujer? ¿Por qué vas y te acercas a ese hombre que intentó golpearte una vez?

-Tenía que saber de Esme.

Suspiró, sabía que también le preocupaba su madre.

-Siempre voy a verla, yo me puedo enfrentar a mi padre de igual a igual. No quiero que te diga o haga nada.

-Me puedo cuidar sola y lo sabes.

-Creo que yo hago un mejor trabajo, cariño.

Dejé que mis manos vagaran por su espalda, mientras rodaba los ojos ante sus palabras, típicas de él, manipulador y engreído.

_Machote Cullen._

Pero a pesar de todo eso… lo amaba, ¡Oh, Dios, cómo amaba a este hombre!

Luego de varios minutos, se alejó un poco y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, haciéndome que lo mirara fijamente.

-Prométeme que no irás a esa casa de nuevo.

-Prometo que te avisaré cuando vaya y jamás iré sola.

-Bella…- advirtió, pero evidentemente no le hice caso y en vez de eso, me puse de puntillas y lo distraje con un beso.

El cual tuvo que ser apasionadamente francés para lograr el objetivo… otra vez no me estoy quejando.

.

.

.

Sentada mirando la vista de la ciudad que me daba la ventana y con el teléfono en el oído, la tarde avanzaba lentamente. Charles estaba dormido en su siesta después del almuerzo en una pequeña y móvil cuna que había instalado en la oficina junto a la de Jasper. Había tomado la costumbre de venir a mi sección de CISNE una vez por semana a trabajar en lo que me correspondía y siempre traía a mi hijo conmigo, el jefe me había dejado y es más, a veces venía a ver cómo estábamos solo para robarnos un beso a media tarde.

Hablando de eso, no ha venido hoy…

Terminando la llamada con un artista plástico interesado en hacer talleres de arte para la comunidad, un golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención. Verificando que Charles aún estuviera descansando me dirigí a abrirla.

¡Oh, Dios!

-¿Jake?

-Ey, hola.

-¡Jake!

Sin pensarlo mucho y con el pensamiento que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, me lancé a abrazarlo a modo de saludo, él sorprendido correspondió el gesto pero al parecer solo con la intención de que no cayera de bruces al lanzamiento.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Jake! ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?- dije lo último alejándome y regañándolo con mi dedo.

-_Mamma mia_, Bella, sí que estás como una madre… ya me has recordado a la mía. Regañona.

Me sonrojé un poco y luego sonreí, llevándolo a conocer a mi bello durmiente. Jacob frunció el ceño pero de igual forma le acarició el pelo.

-Es una copia de ese bastardo.

-¡Ey! No le digas así.

Sin más se sentó en el sillón más cercano, sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y una carta.

-Bella Cullen, cuál fue mi sorpresa al recibir esta carta diciéndome que había ganado un fondo para realizar proyectos… por cierto, nunca había ganado algo a lo cual no había participado…extraño. Luego, al ver el nombre de los encargados por internet… ¡Sorpresa!

-Jacob, no sabía nada de ti salvo tu dirección en Washington, solo quería ayudar a todos los que me ayudaron.

-No necesito tu dinero, ni el de ese tipo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos por un momento, incómodo…

Luego le pedí, que me relatara qué había sido de su vida ya que, al parecer, él se había enterado de la mía por los tabloides e internet… nada más alejado a la realidad, así que solo le corregí ciertas cosas fundamentales. Me contó que, efectivamente, estaba donde sus abuelos, que pasó tiempo encontrándose consigo mismo y decidiendo qué iba a hacer con su vida, pensó por un momento ir a Italia pero luego lo desechó queriendo mucho este país como para irse a otro.

Y había vuelto a realizar su sueño… abrir ese restaurante que yo sabía quería.

-¿Qué tanto problema es aceptar este préstamo? ¿Eh?

-No es un préstamo cuando no lo tienes que devolver.

Rodeé los ojos, moviendo mi mano en representación de "es lo mismo" que no convenció a mi amigo en lo absoluto. Estaba en ese proceso de convencimiento cuando Edward entró hacia la oficina sin percatarse que teníamos compañía.

Se tensó de inmediato cuando identificó a Jake.

-Has vuelto – dijo elocuentemente. Ni un hola, cómo estás… nada.

-No me digas.- le respondió el otro.

Hombres, ¿no pueden olvidarse de los malos ratos y ya? Orgullo y esas cosas…

-Bueno, he venido a ver a mi esposa e hijo… creo que ya es hora que te retires.

-¡Edward! – le dije con el tono controlado, sin querer despertar a Charles. Jacob se levantó de mi lado al momento que Edward se acercaba al mío y me tomada de la cintura, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-Jake, no tienes que irte.

-No te preocupes, volveré otro día o te llamaré para que quedemos.

-Sue, Seth y Leah vienen el próximo fin de semana, podemos juntarnos.

-Perfecto, nos vemos ahí.- Sin decir más se giró y dirigió a la puerta, pero justo en el momento en que salía, se dio vuelta y agregó- Y Bella, creo que sí tomaré _su_ dinero, bastardo.

Reí ante sus boberías, pero contenta de poder ver a mi amigo luego de tanto tiempo. Edwrad, por su parte no entendió ni un poco y eso lo dejó gruñón.

-¿Cómo es que ese llegó a tu oficina?

-No sé, pero ¿no es genial?- dije girándome y abrazándolo.

-No me parece genial.

-No seas tonto.

Luego de un silencio incómodo y pareciendo que se pensó lo siguiente un buen tanto, logró expulsar lo que arduamente pensaba.

-Vayamos a cenar hoy, dejemos a Charlie con Tia y Benjamín y vayamos a un lugar nosotros solos.

-¿Podemos?

La verdad era que sonaba estupendo, pero pocas veces dejábamos solo a Charles y estaba un poco aprensiva.

-Claro, una noche de vez en cuando está perfecto, no es como si lo dejáramos a nuestro bebé a la deriva.

Al verme pensar en el asunto y como método persuasivo se agachó y tomó mis labios en los suyos… sabía perfectamente que estaba en cierta forma marcando su territorio y de distracción pero no me importaba.

-Está bien, hagámoslo.

-Oh sí, Bella lo vamos a hacer.

Oh Dios, reí ante eso... de nervios y de alegría.

.

Esa misma tarde antes de dejar todo listo para volver a casa y esperar a Edward en el _lobby_, otra visita inesperada se tomó la oficina.

-¿Hola?

Levanté mi vista al mismo instante en que tomaba las manos de Charles para ayudarle a caminar con mi apoyo. Alice Cullen estaba en la entrada.

-¿Alice?

-Eh, si, soy yo. He venido a ofrecer mis servicios para algunos talleres de moda… Edward me comentó algo en unas de sus visitas, que tenía que hablar contigo.

-Eh… sí. Sí, o sea sí, pero ya voy saliendo. No puedo ayudarte hoy.

-Oh, lo siento.

-¡No! No te preocupes, Jasper mi subdirector se queda hasta más tarde. ¿Te parece si hablas con él?

-Ok.

-Ok.

Nos quedamos ahí mirándonos la una a la otra, sopesándonos y midiéndonos, sin actitud bélica algo extraño entre nosotras.

-¿Algo más?

-Bueno, sí. Ya dejémonos de juegos. He venido a pedir una verdadera disculpa por todo lo que te dije e hice. Perdón ¿Ok?

Levanté una de mis cejas, esperando un poco más pero en cierta forma aceptando su bandera blanca antes de hacer cualquier juicio si su disculpa era buena o no. Y a modo de demostrar ser una mejor persona cada día, tomé a Charles y se lo acerqué.

Creo que esa fue la primera vez que escuché la verdadera y cálida risa de Alice Cullen.

.

.

.

Los besos de Edward cada vez eran más agresivos, parecía que no hubiésemos hecho el amor en años cuando solo habían pasado días. No le costó sacarme el vestido y no puso reparos en tirar el pantalón lejos en la habitación de hotel.

Parecíamos adolescentes, calientes y desesperados. Besos inconclusos, respiraciones agitadas, golpes en las paredes y moretones por culpa de los golpes contra los muebles.

Edward había elegido un hotel cinco estrellas para la cena, con oportunas habitaciones disponibles en caso de… ya saben.

_Muy apropiado…_

Lo que estábamos haciendo ahora mismo, él encima de mí, sobre la cama, ambos sin ropa y un poco sudados.

-¿Por qué te demoras tanto? – me quejé mientras él seguía besando mi abdomen luego del mejor orgasmo hasta el momento.

-¿Demoro qué?

-Venir aquí y darme un beso.

Eso hizo y en cosa de segundos sus labios estaban devorando a los míos, lucha entre lenguas y sonidos sensuales al momento que sentía la punta de su miembro tocar mi entrada.

-Creo que esto va a ser un poco rápido.

-No importa- gemí pidiendo con mis caderas un poco de fricción.- Rápido… lo que quieras.

-¿Fuerte?

-Por favor.

Sin más estaba dentro y yo con mi cabeza y cuello estirados hacia el infinito, lo sentí todo. Tras entrar y salir, efectivamente fue rápido, y fuerte pero muy placentero.

-Te amo

-Te amo

Dijimos al momento del clímax.

Oh Dios, aún con él dentro y su cuerpo tocando cada parte del mío, me sentía en casa. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue dejando al mío haciendo que extrañara la fricción y el contacto cálido. Se levantó de la cama y, al desenredarse la sábana de uno de sus pies, tomó mi mano y me levantó para dirigirnos a la ducha.

Fue en esa experiencia que me confesó el verdadero motivo de esta cita nocturna y yo, llorando un poco, dije lo que tenía que decir para que todo fuera perfecto.

-¿Qué si quiero casarme contigo?

-Sí.- repitió luego de besarme el hombro con sus cabellos oscurecidos y húmedos por el chorro de agua que caía sobre nosotros.- Casarnos de verdad, yo te amo y tú me amas, casémonos porque nos amamos y no porque te he obligado. ¿Quieres?

-¡Oh, Edward! – lo abracé haciendo que retrocediera hacia la pared de mosaico de la ducha, cuerpo contra cuerpo- Sí, quiero.

-Bien- dijo aliviado- de todas formas si me decías que no te convencería de lo contrario y tendrías que hacerlo igualmente.

-Esta vez no me estás obligando.

-Lo sé.

Eso fue lo último coherente que dijimos esa noche.

Dos meses después, estábamos en la playa de Florida casándonos de la manera más sencilla que alguien pudiera imaginar para Edward, quien estaba descalzo mientras nos besábamos tras repetir nuestros votos. Nuestra familia más cercana, no más de diez personas en total, Charles caminando junto a Sue y Alec… la boda más hermosa de todos los tiempos.

Junto a todo eso, una fogata con fuego ardiente… un fuego que quizás nos representaba, con algo claro: la lluvia ya no se veía en nuestro futuro cercano

**FIN**


	32. Epílogo

_**Ep**__**í**__**logo**_

_**Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia**_

La pantalla se encendió al momento que el DVD fue puesto en el equipo. La carátula de este estaba adornada con _glitter_ y estrellas de colores, un toque especial de Belle que no dejó muy contento a Charles. Definitivamente no muy contento pero dado que ese fue el único aporte significativo de su hermana al regalo, hizo de tripas corazón y lo dejó tal cual.

Rápidamente se lanzó a ponerle _Stop _ para poder así anunciar como corresponde el regalo para sus padres, era su aniversario número… Charles no recordaba el número, pero suponía que debía ser su edad… y él tenía exactamente trece años, así que…

-Papá y Mamá…- dijo el adolescente de la familia, mirando a sus padres que estaban muy sonrientes sentados en el sofá central de la sala de su gran casa, Edward tenía su brazo cómodamente puesto en la espalda de Bella y a su pequeña Anabelle –Belle para la familia- acomodada en su regazo mientras esta comía un palito de zanahoria, única comida permitida por Bella a estas horas de la noche.

Resultaba que Bella era una madre muy preocupada de la dieta de sus hijos, y de su marido. No muy estricta pero con reglas claras, nada de dulces por la noche y los dientes bien lavados después de cada comida. Sí señor.

Por otro lado, su hijo más pequeño dormía apoyado en el hombro de su madre, Charles creía fervientemente que Edward Jr. tenía serios problemas para mantenerse despierto. Había veces que lo tenía que cuidar, por ejemplo cuando por las mañanas Bella tenía que preparar a Belle para el preescolar, antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno para la familia, lo único que hacía Junior era dormir… y a veces tirarse gases. Después de eso, Charles se iba con su hermana en el auto de su padre, y este dejaba a cada uno en el lugar que correspondía.

-Charlie ya estás divagando, cariño.- Le recordó amablemente a su hijo Bella, mientras este tosía tratando de cubrir su sonrojo para nada _cool_, y él tenía que ser _cool_… porque él era un Cullen y los Cullen son nada menos que geniales, como su padre y su tío… y tías… y abuela. Y su madre y hermanos, por supuesto.

_Otra vez, mamá tiene razón. Notcool._

-Bueno, me alegro que ya haya terminado la cena. Estuvo entretenida pero ya queríamos mostrarle nuestro regalo.- En ese preciso momento Anabelle, saltó de las piernas de su padre les lanzó un beso con su manito a ambos y salió corriendo donde su hermano.

-Yo he ayudado con la caja del DVD- dijo muy orgullosa, haciendo sonreír a sus padres quienes se miraron y besaron rápidamente. Felices de ver a sus hijos, a su familia así… junta y celebrando.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el frío y manipulador Edward Cullen tendría hijos tan cariñosos y tiernos? ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que Isabella Swan tendría una familia tan extensa como aquella? ¿Quién hubiese pensado que serían tan felices, a estas alturas?

Edward y Bella definitivamente no lo pensaron, y quizás, solo quizás lo imaginaron un poco ese día en aquella playa en Florida, cuando concordaron darse una oportunidad o esa noche cuando Edward se atrevió a pedirle que se casaran de nuevo...

-Ya, ya Belle, déjame terminar…- diciendo esto tomó a su hermana de 7 años de la mano para continuar hablando.- Grabamos este video con ayuda de nana Esme, y tía Alice nos ayudó con la ropa, no es que tengamos gran aspecto pero por lo menos no usamos 'esos trapos sucios que solo Bella puede utilizar', palabras de la tía, mamá no me mires así- se apresuró en clarificar el mayor de los niños Cullen-Swan antes que su madre se le ocurriera siquiera castigarlo quitándole su _Xbox_ el fin de semana, aunque siempre podría escabullirse con su padre y jugar con él…

-Charles…- rezongó Anabelle aburrida de esos lapsos de su hermano mayor, que según su padre lo había heredado de su madre, como su carácter y el propio de ella… claro, su hermano era una copia de Edward, y ella una combinación de ambos, sin embargo su hermano bebé, Junior tenía un parecido excesivo a su madre, a Bella… según su padre afirmaba porque ella lo veía igual que todos los bebés, feos y arrugados, llorones y muy lindos.

-Bien, queríamos felicitarlos por su aniversario número trece, aunque según Nana dice que es el doce… pero…

-Cariño, es el trece según los papeles, el doce no oficial.- explicó Bella a sus retoños, sonriendo y posando su mano en la de Edward, quien la apretó tiernamente. Por supuesto, esa historia se la guardaban aún para ellos, doce años, porque para ellos su verdadero matrimonio fue cuando renovaron sus votos en Florida.

Realmente enamorados, ambos habiendo confesado sus sentimientos y conscientes que no eran perfectos pero que podían estar juntos porque estar separados era como una sentencia de muerte.

-Nunca nos han explicado el por qué ¡Rayos! Siempre me confundo…

-Lenguaje, Charles.- Advirtió Edward mirando serio a su hijo, sin perder el amor y orgullo que tenía por él, y que le decía constantemente.

-Perdón… Bueno como decía, hicimos este video, incluso Junior participó.- Charles mostró la infame cajita brillante del DVD y mostró una minúscula manito pintada con pintura… firma de su hermano menor. Bella trató aguantarse las lágrimas, no lográndolo del todo, cosa que Edward notó, sonrió ante el hecho y con la mano sobre sus hombros la atrajo hacia él para poder besar su frente sin despertar a su hijo menor.

Así, sin más, Belle apretó el botón _play _con el control remoto y corrió a sentarse a un lado de su padre, Charles por su parte se acomodó a los pies de ambos, la imagen era bastante tranquila, hermosa y familiar por sí misma.

El video comenzó con unos gráficos que indicaban el motivo del video, es decir el aniversario número 13-12 del matrimonio Cullen-Swan. La imagen se movía constantemente como si alguien la estuviera acomodando antes de enfocar a Anabelle sentada bajo ese largo camino techado del jardín de su mansión, ese mismo lugar donde Edward y Bella se habían casado la primera vez. También estaba la cuna de exterior de Junior y milagrosamente se encontraba despierto y emitiendo balbuceos alegres a la cámara.

-Belle, se supone que tienes que hablar ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Sí!

-Oh, ehm… ¡Hola! Soy Belle, y esto es para mis papás, o sea ¡Ustedes!- Belle se levantó de un salto de su lugar haciendo que su hermanito pequeño gritara de alegría.- Feliz _aniversorio._

_-_Aniversario, Anabelle, es aniversario.

-Lo mismo.

Se escuchó un sonido de frustración muy típico de Charles y de Bella también, si estábamos en eso.

-¡Ah, es cierto! Ehm… Gracias por ser nuestros papis. Charlie, Junior y yo los queremos mucho. ¡Charlie! ¡Enfoca a Junior!- y la cámara enfocó al pequeño bebé de 8 meses mientras este sonreía contento.

La imagen cambió de repente para enfocar a Charles, esta vez dentro de la mansión con sus hermanos a su lado y un gran álbum de fotos. Bella y Edward lo reconocieron enseguida, era el mismo que Edward le había regalado a Bella hacía muchos años, solo que esta vez estaba lleno a más no poder… y este constituía solo el primer tomo.

-Mamá, siempre nos muestras estas fotos y queremos decirles a ambos cuales son las que más nos gustan.- dijo Charles a la cámara.

La imagen cambió para mostrarlas, la primera fue la de su boda, la primera.

-Esta me gusta porque aparezco en ella. ¿Ves la barriga de mamá? Pues ese soy yo.- dijo muy orgulloso Charles a Belle, quien fruncía su ceño.

-Mamá está muy linda, pero papá sale como enojado, aún así está muy guapo. ¡Papi te quiero!

-Lame botas.

-Cállate.

-En fin, miren está también me gusta… es una foto de ustedes en Florida, a nosotros nos gusta mucho ir ahí a la playa.

-Salen tomados de las manos…- Junior se unió a la sentencia con un gorgoteo feliz.

-Aquí estamos todos en Navidad. La familia Cullen.

Las siguientes fotos; Bella en Cisne, Edward en la cama con los niños encima de él, Bella junto a Belle tratando de pintar unos fideos en dorados, Edward jugando _soccer_ con Charles, la familia en la tumba del abuelo Charles y el abuelo Carlisle, los niños con la nana Esme…

-¡Esta es mi favorita!- anunció Belle entusiasmada, era una foto de Edward con una corona besando la mejilla de su hija.

-¡Oh no!- rió Edward mientras Bella reía secándose las lágrimas. No podía creer todo esto, era hermoso, perfecto, amaba a sus hijos, a su familia…

Luchar por esto había valido la pena, no se arrepentía de nada, incluso de haber ido a esa clínica hace tantos años. Mucho tiempo pensó que todo en su vida era nada más que sufrimiento y complicaciones, luchar sin frutos y lágrimas de rabia. Pensó que su propio fuego a veces se encendía, y que la lluvia constante en su vida no hacía nada más que apagar el poco calor y esperanza que lograba prender, siempre… luchando, peleando por algo mejor, no temiendo jamás, confiando y siendo ultrajada en lo más profundo. Alguna vez se cansó de encender ese fuego bajo la maldita lluvia, pero volvió a tener fe cuando no fue solo ella luchando, cuando ya no fue solo ella sino que fueron dos, en aquella playa… empezando un nuevo capítulo de su propia historia donde, si había lluvia esta no apagaba su fuego, porque habría alguien ahí para ayudarle a mantenerlo encendido… bajo la lluvia con algo llamado coraje, esfuerzo…amor.

-Te amo, tonto.- Edward bufó por el apelativo, pero sonrió de todas maneras.

-Yo también te amo.

Con su mano libre en una de sus mejillas, limpió algunas de las lágrimas que bajaban por ella al momento que la besaba lentamente, no tanto como hubiese querido porque su querida hija, los interrumpió exigiendo atención para su video o su 'obra maestra' que aún no llegaba a su fin.

Una vida no perfecta, no sin problemas ni peleas pero definitivamente, y sin lugar a dudas, feliz. Medidas desesperadas, quizás no siempre traen malas consecuencias. ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por esperar este final, por la paciencia y la buena onda.<p>

Gracias por acompañar en este proceso, las que siempre estuvieron ahí, incluida la más incondicional beta Ericastelo. Las que dieron ideas de capítulos, las team Bella y las que siempre con un comentario alegraban la vida de muchas.

Gracias.

_**Enichepi**_


End file.
